The Legends Daughter
by really241
Summary: Sasha see's her as her best friend, Seth see's her as his sister, Roman see's her as his & JoJo's future. She has a heart of gold & a smile that melts the coldest of hearts, but behind that smile is a pain that runs incredibly deep. Many things along the way are questionable but one fact will always remain the same. She will always be daddy's little girl...The Legends Daughter.
1. Its Time

**Okay so hear me out first...I know I have NO BUSINESS doing another fanfic when I have 2 that I just put on hold but this story WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE so I had to write it. I am pretty far along in it so far and I do have it posted on another site but I figured I would post it here too. So please DON'T judge me. This chapter is REALLY long but the rest are not this long I promise! I don't own any of these characters with the exception of Melanie and a few others that are not real people and do NOT work for WWE :) As always please comment and let me know what you think.**

I gripped the steering wheel tightly before taking a deep breath. I looked in the rearview mirror at the green eyes that were reflecting back at me. Today was the day where people were going to see what I was made of. Today it was time that everyone was going to remember my name. I released my grip on the steering wheel and opened the door stepping out into the warm breeze of New Jersey. I tossed my curly hair over my shoulder as the breeze whipped back and forth. The show had already started but I wasn't the first up anyway. Steph wanted my entrance to be a complete surprise. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and text her.

Me: Hey Steph the phoenix has landed and is headed into the Arena

Steph: lol awesome Sasha is already in Gorilla. We sent her there early so she wouldn't see you. This is going to be amazing for everyone. Make sure you stay out of sight, we don't want to many people seeing you and saying something to Sasha about you being here.

Me: Got it Boss Lady :)

Steph: After the show we need to catch up I haven't had a chance to talk to you much and I miss you!

Me: Sounds good to me but you know Sasha is going to want to come

Steph: Yeah I know I guess for tonight I will share you

Me: Awww look at that the Billion Dollar Princess agreeing to share I'm so proud of you! It has only taken you 32 years to grasp that concept but better late than never! :)

Steph: Shut up smartass lol

Me: Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way! lol

Steph: True – gotta go I will see you soon Mel

Me: k

I shoved my phone in my pocket I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face and to be honest I didn't want to. Stephanie and I had literally grown up together. She was one of my best friends and we figured out early a great balance of friend/employee and we made sure that the line was never blurred. In fact it is just recently that people even knew we were friends outside of work. There are a very select number of people that actually know how far back we actually go, but then again that is the way I want to keep it. I want to make it in this business on my own merits. Not riding off of my Dad's accomplishments unlike my cousin who at every chance talks about how genetically superior she is. God even sometimes I find it hard to believe that she and I are related. I flashed my badge to the security guys backstage who nodded and smiled at me. I asked them where Gorilla was and they gave me the easiest route to get there. I proceeded to walk down the hallway. I still had about 15 minutes to kill so I decided to take a small tour away from Gorilla to put some distance in-between me and Sasha and to try and settle my nerves. I passed by a few of the crew members who knew me from NXT and smiled and exchanged pleasantries. I didn't get far before I was grabbed from behind by the waist and hoisted into the air. I looked down at the hands around my waist and immediately recognized the gloves, but I decided to teach him a quick lesson so I swiftly raised my right arm and elbowed him in the head. I quickly spun around to see Seth stumble backwards into stage crates against the wall as he gripped his head. He raised his hands in defeat as a smile spread across his face. He stood up straight and opened his arms. I quickly walked into his embrace as he again lifted me off of the ground.

"What are you doing here? Sasha didn't tell me you were coming."

I giggled "Sasha doesn't know I'm here" I said as he placed me back onto the ground.

"What do you mean; you tell her everything why doesn't she know you are here?"

"It's a surprise" I said as I winked at him and flashed him a smile.

He paused for a minute before looking at me the realization of what was going on finally dawning on him. "You got the call?" he said excitedly as he picked me up and twirled me in the air.

"Who got the call and why do you have your arms around another woman, I hope you know I'm snitching and telling Sasha the minute she gets back from the ring." This set of questions and accusations came from a voice behind me that I didn't recognize. I turned around and came face to face with the 6 foot tall Samoan who was smirking and looking between me and Seth. I could tell he was half kidding and half serious about his comment about telling Sasha and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Seth laughed and held one hand up but still kept one arm wrapped around me.

"Relax dude this is Melanie – Sasha's best friend"

"Oh so you are cheating on her with her best friend" Roman said with a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

Seth rolled his eyes and broke into an all-out laughter "Dude you and I know if I ever thought about cheating on Sasha she would kick my ass. And trust me this one" he said pointing at me "Wouldn't be too far behind her."

"Facts!" I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Trust me you have nothing to worry about from me, this dude here is like my brother, a brother I never asked for but a brother none the less" I said as Seth sucked his teeth and gave me a little nudge in the side.

Roman smiled as I looked back up at him and he extended his hand "Well since I know your name it's only fair you know mine I'm Leati Joesph Anoa'i but you can call me Roman, or Joe or Leati if you like." I placed my hand in his and returned his handshake.

"Nice to meet you."

Seth cleared his throat "Now that we have the introductions out of the way when did you get the call up to the main roster? That has got to be why you are here" he prodded.

I tilted my head and gave him a sly smile.

"Maybe, maybe not" I said as I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Come on, don't hold out on me" he said

"Alright I got the call 2 days ago but it's a surprise no one knows except for me, Steph and Hunter"

"And now us" Roman added. Before I could say anything else we were interrupted by Hunter who was jogging towards us.

"Melly its time" he said as he smiled and extended his hand out to me.

I kissed Seth on the cheek and handed him my cell and car keys "Gotta go pretty boy, hold these for me, watch and learn boys" I said as I winked at the both of them leaving them smiling as I took Hunters hand and quickly walked with him towards gorilla.

As we were walking up we heard Sasha's music hit and heard the pop of the crowd. They loved her and I couldn't be more proud. She started her promo and was hitting everything spot on based on the reaction of the crowd.

Stephanie found me and Hunter standing behind gorilla.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I am going to be" I said smiling nervously as Steph put her hands on my shoulders and turned me to look her in the eyes.

"Listen to me, you earned this Mel YOU! not your dad, YOU did this on your own, you fought tooth and nail for this so YOU go out there and you cut the promo of your life." I nodded and hugged her tightly as Hunter kissed the top of my head. I looked down the hallway and saw my cousin and her little crony slowly making their way down the hall. Stephanie and Hunter followed my gaze and lightly laughed as they saw who I was staring at. They guided me behind a stack of crates and had me stand there as to not blow my cover. They greeted them warmly and made small talk until my cousins music hit and she and her crony made their way out to the stadium to interrupt Sasha. Unlike Sasha they were greeted by a mix of boos and cheers more boos than cheers and I had to smile at that. I knew it was petty but I didn't give a damn. I stepped out from behind the crates and watched as Stephanie lined up to get ready for her cue. As soon as her music hit I took her place in Gorilla waiting for my music. I smoothed out my black off the shoulder long sleeve top that rested snugly on my hips and tapped my hands on my soft leather skinny pants before wringing my hands together nervously. I felt someone staring at me, I looked to my right and saw Seth and Roman gazing back at me smiling. Roman twirled a water bottle in his hand and just looked at me with this boyish lopsided grin as Seth game me the thumbs up sign. I smiled back and nodded and continued to wring my hands together before shaking them out. I repeated that process a few times before I closed my eyes and forced myself to listen to Steph's portion of the promo.

"You know I've watched as you two have repeatedly week after week come out here and attacked Sasha banks. You know I'm usually not one to mind a good beat down or two, but you guys have gotten completely carried away. You have no respect for anyone (WHAT? – the crowd chanted), not me (WHAT?), not this company (WHAT?) not the WWE Universe (WHAT?) and clearly not the WWE Women's Champion (WHAT?)

"Stephanie that's not true" my cousin started but she was cut off by Stephanie who was having none of her bull shit.

"I'm sorry did I breathe and give you the impression that I was done talking?" she said in the snide tone that helped make her famous.

I could imagine Stephanie's face and I couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"So in the interest of what's best for business I made a call to get some back up for you Sasha."

The Audience started cheering and went crazy as I exhaled out the breath I had been holding. I kicked each one of my feet out to shake out the nerves and slightly jumped from side to side as they began their chants

"WE WANT AJ! WE WANT AJ! WE WANT AJ! WE WANT AJ!"

I felt someone tug on my left arm before whispering "You got this Mel believe in yourself" I nodded in acknowledgement but didn't open my eyes I needed to focus but I did turn my head in the direction that the voice came from.

"Thanks Paulie" I said in a low voice. Not only was I close with Stephanie but naturally I was close to her husband Hunter. He chuckled at the nickname that he hated but allowed me to call him anyway because when it came down to it he was a big softy when it came to me. I was pulled out of our conversation when the crowd died down and allowed Stephanie to finish her sentence.

"Oh I have someone better than AJ" she said to large cheer of Boo's

I rolled my eyes, great thanks for making this a hostile intro Steph. I made myself stand in place as my nerves grew more and more.

"What if I told you that the person who I called is not only better than AJ but it is someone who is going to light the Womens divison on fire!? "She received some cheers so she continued "It is someone who has been so dominate in NXT that you would be hard pressed not to think she is immediately in the title hunt based on her name alone. What if the person I called is someone that you Sasha" she said as she pointed towards her "know and trust more than anyone in the world?" she paused as the cheers grew louder. What if I told you that this person is someone that you know" she said as she pointed towards my cousin "Quite personally I must say, seeing that the two of you are related." Steph said as the cheers grew impossibly louder. I could almost hear the smile on Stephs face as she finished her last sentence which was also the cue for my music "What if I told you the person I called was none other than the Queen of Souls MELANIE!" She screamed into the mic.

My Music Hell and Back by Kid Ink hit (See attached YT clip) and the cheers were almost deafening the pop was so loud; I let the beginning of my music play through before walking out onto the ramp.

 _"You can tell em that I been through..._. _When the heat is on..._

 _You can tell em back I been through hell and Back_

 _When the heat is on I fire back! In this cold world where your lighters at_

 _Lets burn it down Fire back!"_

I walked out on ramp to the loudest pop I had ever heard. I looked at the crowd and smiled and looked from my left to right before clapping my hands to my music every time the words fire back were heard. Then I set my sights on the ring and saw Sasha going crazy in the ring smiling from ear to ear singing my entrance song walking back and forth in the ring. I walked confidently to the ring stopping to grant high fives, hug the crowd and participating in a few pictures along the way as I proceeded to the ring. I slowly walked around the ring while my song played.

 _"Let's take it to the ground Don't too many make it coming through our town_

 _Looking for a detour nowhere to be found When the pressure's on seems nobody's around_

 _Uh, but I won't let 'em see me sweat Yeah it took a little time_ ,

 _But can't really be upset Long way to the top,_

 _I can barely see the steps Yeah, they sleeping on me still_

 _But I barely need to rest See me standing here head high_

 _Face up, I don't need no X-Ray Show you what I'm made of"_

I grabbed a mic before walking up the stairs on on the left back corner of the ring. I stepped on the mat and looked around the arena. The crowd was going absolutely berserk! I stepped under the middle rope to get into the ring and as soon as I was all the way in the ring Sasha had me wrapped up in a hug. I hugged her back tightly and we stood that way for a moment before she pulled away and looked at me with tears in her eyes before allowing another huge smile to return to her face. I returned her smile and turned my attention back to the crowd as we continued to bop along to my music in the ring. I kissed her cheek and took her hand in mine. I motioned for them to cut the music by swiping my hand across my throat but the crowd kept singing. All I could do was stand there and listen to them singing **MY** song.

 _"Tell 'em I paid my dues and You can check the pay stubs_

 _Never had a chance so I had to go and make one_

 _Say some, you can tell them that I've been through hell and back_

 _But I'm home, can't really complain when It's the life that I chose_

 _Sacrificed it all and everything that I owned Say what doesn't kill me can only make me stronger"_

I decided to enjoy the moment as they continued to sing and I walked to the corner and stood on the turnbuckle and sung it with them.

 _You can tell them that I've been from hell and back_

 _When the heat is on I fire back_

 _In this cold world Where your lighters at?_

 _Lets burn it down Fire back_

 _Yeah, can you feel the heat The block is hot as ever_

 _In these city streets You only get one shot_

 _Keep your arm steady They tried to make me wait_

 _But I'm more than ready To go and get mine, grind like an in-line_

 _Skater check your wrist watch you'll see that This time it's my time,_

 _And I don't need no inviteTo the party, got roll over minutes and it_

 _Feels like my calling, oou I'm just doing what I can_

 _With a whole lot of drive Trying to make my own path_

 _Take a chance, can't sit and worry about No five year plan gotta live for the day_

 _'Cause I could die where I stand Tell 'em_

I looked over and I saw Sasha standing on the turnbuckle behind me doing the same thing. I smiled. She always had my back. As the crowd continued to sing my eyes finally rested on my cousin who stood in the middle of the ring with her crony Dana fuming. I smirked at her and glared in return. There was absolutely no love lost between her and I. I stood their sizing her up as the crowd continued to sing. I knew it infuriated her that I got a larger welcome than any welcome she had ever gotten and you can call me petty but again I don't give a damn, I loved that it got under her skin.

 _You can tell them that I've been through hell and back_

 _But I'm home, can't really complain when It's the life that I chose_

 _Sacrificed it all and everything that I owned Say what doesn't kill me can only make me stronger_

 _You can tell them that I've been from hell and back When the heat is on I fire back_

 _In this cold world Where your lighters at?_

 _Lets burn it down Fire back_

Soon I was joined by Sasha as the last verse of my song was sung by the crowd. I looked around focusing my gaze on them and smiled brightly waving to each side of fans.

 _You can tell them that I've been from hell and back_

 _When the heat is on I fire back_

 _In this cold world Where your lighters at?_

 _Lets burn it down Fire back_

As my song ended they didn't stop there they started up a chant "QUEEN OF SOULS! QUEEN OF SOULS!"


	2. Friendzoned

Chapter 2

I looked over at Seth staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"Leati?" Seth asked me with a sly smile? Since when do you give your first name to anyone as option?"

All I could do was shake my head. I have no idea why I gave her my whole name "I mean it's not like I mind or like it is a big deal it is my name." I tried to reason.

"Uh huh sure" Seth said. He wasn't buying my explanation at all and to be honest neither was I. We stood off to the side watching on one of the monitors but from where we stood we could also see her standing in Gorilla. She looked nervous but then again that would be expected when you are making your big debut on the main roster. I just couldn't stop looking at her, she was beautiful with her dark curly hair flowing all of the way down her back, her green eyes that danced when she looked into my eyes and a smile that could light up the whole arena. She was the very definition of beauty. She was up to my shoulder but that was in heels. I was impressed with the heels she was currently in they looked to be at least 4 inches as she hopped from side to side still trying to get all of the nerves out. I watched as Steph and Hunter both tried to calm her down she seemed close to both of them I made a note to ask her about that later. I wanted to know as much as I could about her but I wanted to hear it from her. I blushed in spite of myself as I realized I liked the sound of her voice, when she talked it sounded like a musical melody.

"She is single you know" I looked over at Seth he had just broken me out of my daze. I looked at him confused so he repeated what he just said.

"She is single, you could make a play for her I mean I am more than willing to put in a good word for you." He said, he was serious but he was also enjoying the moment a little bit too much for me.

Seth leaned in closer to Roman "If I could make a little suggestion though" I turned to look over at him and rolled my eyes before looking back at Melanie.

"What?" I laughed

"Stop staring if she catches you staring at her you are going to get put in the weirdo perv category and get friendzoned for life and is that what you want?!" I couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic comment and it was in that moment that she stopped and looked directly at us. While Seth gave her the thumbs up I was frozen in place with this stupid grin on my face as I played with a water bottle that was in my hand. She didn't seem to mind as she returned our smiles and went back to trying to focus on her task at hand.

I felt Seth lean close to me again "Keep it up I'm telling you I have watched her friendzone people, its painful to watch, plus no one has ever escaped once being put there it's like fucking alcatraz, if you don't want to be friendzoned forever stop staring at her like some tall better looking yet still creepy ass version of Bray Wyatt" I elbowed him in his chest and rolled my eyes. We heard the fans go nuts as Stephanie introduced her and her music hit.

Hunter walked over to us to watch on our monitor.

"Do you guys hear that?!" he damn near screamed as he smiled from ear to ear.

Seth and I were at a complete loss for words it sounded like the arena was going to explode. Other superstars came out of their Locker rooms to see what the hell was going on and we all gathered around to watch. You could tell that some of the Women were sizing her up and were pissed about her being there, I chalked it up to jealousy but then again I had already formed my opinion that no one could hold a candle to Melanie in the beauty department. The others who weren't sizing her up, looked like they were excited for her to get done out there so that they could greet her. The men, well they were what you would expect many of them looked at her like a piece of meat and I wanted to rip their heads off...Literally! but I refrained myself and kept my eyes on the prompter. I couldn't believe how nuts the fans were going for her but I smiled in spite of myself because this had to make her feel good to get this type of reaction. Hell this reaction was bigger than John Cena, Brock Lesnar, my cousin Dwayne any other of the big name stars in the company. Her music had been cut off but that didn't stop what sounded like the entire arena from singing the lyrics. This was unbelievable!

We watched as she moved the mic up to her lips and raised her hand in the air. I am not sure if she meant to or not but she let out a giggle into the mic. I couldn't help the smile that widened on my face. I heard Seth snicker. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he just shook his head. I crossed my arms over my chest and focused on the screen in front of me.


	3. Family Reunion

Chapter 3

Melanie turned around and looked at the crowd, she couldn't believe the welcome she just received from the WWE Universe. She paused for a moment to let the moment sink in before continuing the promo.

"WOW, if I wasn't sure before I am absolutely sure that the WWE Universe is hands down the best group of fans out there!" I said as I ignored the glares I was receiving from my cousin and continued addressing the crowd who was still on their feet.

"I have to say when Stephanie called me and said it was time to come up to the main roster I couldn't believe it and I definitely didn't expect this type of reaction so thank you for that! But in the interest of time lets address the elephant in the room" I said as I looped my arm around Sasha's neck and turned and looked back to my cousin at that moment at a sheer murderous look on her face.

"Why aren't you happy to see me Charlotte? I mean after all we are family dear cousin" I said feigning as sincere a tone as I could muster.

Charlotte scoffed before raising the mic to her mouth as I removed my arm from around Sasha's neck.

"Family...FAMILY?!" she screamed as she stepped into my personal space. "Family wouldn't waltz their worthless ass down to the ring and take my enemies side." She said pointing at Sasha. "Family would either be standing next to me beating the crap out of her or staying out of my way" she seethed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at Sasha who had that mischievous look in her eye "Oooouuuuu Mellllllyyyy is she big mad or little mad?!" She said into her mic with a smirk on her face. Her favorite past time was getting under Charlotte's skin and she knew this was killing Charlotte right now.

I paused for a minute as if contemplating the answer and tilted my head from side to side before nodding profusely "Definitely big mad" as I continued on with the promo, my voice took on a darker tone as I continued "What you fail to understand cousin" I said that word as if it was poison in my mouth "Is Sasha IS my family. I seem to remember you stood at the top of the ramp and watched as I got the hell beat out of me by Tamina, Alexa Bliss, Carmella and Nia Jax before you got your call up to the roster. You stood there and didn't lift one of your pretty little manicured fingers to help me." I seethed before pausing as the crowd booed.

"But you know who did help me?" I asked pausing as I looked at the crowd as they chanted Sasha's name SASHA! SASHA! SASHA! SASHA! They were eating out of the palm of my hand.

I nodded my head as I looked at my best friend who always had my back before turning my head to look at Charlotte.

"Your damn right, SASHA BANKS did!" I yelled into the mic. "SHE is the one who came to my rescue and with her help we fought our way out of that ring." I said to a raucous set of cheers.

As far as I am concerned the only family I have that is standing in this ring IS Sasha Banks, YOUR current WWE Women's champion!" I said to a loud cheer from the crowd as Sasha held her title up high in the air. "And you can bet your ass as long as you have kid sister over there" I said as I pointed to Dana which earned me a loud round of laughter from the crowd " who keeps interfering in your matches, you will be seeing a whole lot more of me...cousin" I said as I stepped into Charlotte's face. Before I knew it I felt a forearm hit the left side of my face. Judging from the angle and side it came from I knew it was from Dana. I stumbled backwards and immediately went on the offense. She charged towards me but I was quicker than her and connected with a clothesline that took her down to the ground. I looked over and saw Charlotte and Sasha embroiled in their own battle. Sasha was in control so I quickly turned my attention back to Dana who was slowly getting up off the mat. I backed up against the ropes behind me and knelt down as I sized her up. She took a few wobbly steps forward before I charged and hit her with a spear. As I laid her flat on her back I rolled out of the spear ending in a crouched position and flipped my hair backwards and out of my face. I looked up and saw Charlotte stomping Sasha in the corner. I yelled at her to back off and she stopped and turned around to face me.

"If you want a fight cousin I am right here" I said as I motioned for her to bring it.

"I don't want you right now, I want what rightfully belongs to me!" she said as she pointed to herself "what I was born to have." She screamed. "I am the Queen I am the rightful champion I won't stop until I have destroyed her!" She screamed. She was so distracted by hearing the sound of her own voice she didn't notice that Sasha had gotten up and was now standing right behind her.

"You are going to have to get through me first!" I said as I felt the anger rising in my face. Before Charlotte knew what happened Sasha quickly spun her around and hit her with a barrage of shots to the face. She looked at me giving the signal and I smiled knowing exactly what she was looking for. She swung Charlotte into the ropes behind her purposely swinging at Charlotte as she dodged out of the way of what she thought was a missed swing by Sasha. I sidestepped out of the way as she ran into the ropes and back at Sasha which set it up perfectly for me to step back in and pick her up by wrapping my arms around her knees and falling straight backwards in a trust-fall so that Sasha could grab her by the neck in midair to hit her with a DDT. As Sasha and I both stood up we looked at the bodies of Dana and Charlotte lying motionless in the ring and gave each other a double high five. My music hit and we made our way back up to the ramp signing autographs and hugging fans as we went. When we got to the top of the ramp we stood there arm in arm as the fans exploded!


	4. Say Please

Chapter 4

Roman couldn't take his eyes off of the monitor. God Damn not only was she impressive outside of the ring but she was clearly a badass in the ring as well. She moved so effortlessly and with a lightness and ease that even the most accomplished men superstars didn't possess.

"This is how you cut a DAMN PROMO!" Hunter yelled, he was extremely pumped up as was Stephanie as neither of them could stop smiling as they watched the video feed backstage.

Seth was super excited as well, every time Sasha or Melanie hit a move he would get amped up and scream at the monitor. By the time the girls hit their signature trust-fall DDT Seth and I couldn't believe it and neither could the fans. Sasha and Melanie made a damn good team that was clear to anyone looking and they just made the biggest statement just now in that ring.

As Melanie walked behind the stage she was immediately swamped by the Bellas, Natalya, Kane, Randy, the new day, Tamina, and a few other superstars who were extremely happy to see her. They all congratulated her on a great debut, as she looked up we briefly made eye contact before her attention was again drawn away by someone in the crowd who wanted to congratulate her.

"Dude I keep telling you stop staring or else the friendzone will be in your future!" Seth whispered as he let out a laugh. I shrugged him off and turned just in time to see Melanie get tackled to the ground by Sasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you TELL ME!" she squealed?! I exploded into a fit of laughter as I lay on the ground with her 100lb body on top of me.

Stephanie walked over and knelt next to us.

"I told her not to say anything I wanted to get pure reactions from you all in the ring and I would say mission accomplished!" she said as she smiled and looked between me and Sasha who was still pinning me to the ground. A few seconds later I saw two sets of feet one on either side of my head one was a rather large pair and the other though large were substantially smaller than the first. I tilted my head back and saw Seth and Roman smiling down at us.

I glanced back down looking into the face of my friend "Uh Sash" I said as I smiled " I love you but do you mind getting your skinny ass off of me" I laughed "I didn't get all cute and shit to be laying on the ground in this arena."

"Please don't move on account of us" Roman said with a lopsided smile on his face. "You know we like a little girl on girl action" Seth added with a wink at us as he extended his hand to Sasha to help her off the ground.

Sasha shook her head at her boyfriend as he pulled her to her feet before turning and offering me her hand, Roman swatted her hand away extending out his own in her place as I sat up and threw my head back and laughed "You freaky little bastard!" I said to Seth as I placed my hand into Romans much larger one. Roman hoisted me up off the ground lifting me as if I weighed absolutely nothing and placed me upright on my feet before Seth wrapped me up in a congratulatory hug.

"You guys were amazing!" he said

"We always are" Sasha replied as she reached up and pecked him on the lips.

Seth and Roman just shook their heads as I turned to talk to Stephanie and Hunter. Stephanie wrapped her arms around me tight as Hunter did the same. We pulled away as Charlotte and Dana limped back stage. I couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that I had on my face to watch them limp past me in defeat. I looked at Sasha whose face reflected my own look of satisfaction as she stood in-between Roman and Seth. Steph and Hunter excused themselves saying they had business to tend to. I nodded but looked up at Steph as she mouthed "Call me" I nodded in return and looked back in enough time to see that Roman had seen the exchange. He looked at me with an arched eyebrow and I just smiled back at him in return. I looked at Sasha whose face was now in a scowl and I felt someone breathing on my shoulder. I saw Roman and Seth exchange a look and I saw Seth grab Sasha's arm to hold her in place. I slowly turned to see Dana standing behind me. I rolled my eyes and clicked my teeth.

"What?!" I said rudely.

"You are going to pay for what you did tonight you backstabber!"

I laughed in her face "Listen you little treasure troll" I heard what had to be Roman spit out their water and cough as if they were choking but I didn't turn around.

"I don't have time for you right now so if you are feeling frisky please go and request a match for next week I will be more than Happy to kick your ass again." I said as I turned around and walked towards Sasha who grabbed my hand and pulled me away down the hall. I looked up to see I was right in my previous assumption, yup it was indeed Roman who almost chocked on his water, Seth was smacking his back in an attempt to help him while Roman quickly wiped his mouth

"Damn woman you have a smart ass mouth" he said chuckling after he got his coughing under control.

I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder at him "I know" I replied with a devious little smile. Sasha pulled on my arm "Come on lets go to our locker room."

"Our Locker room?" Roman said as he looked questioningly at Seth as they walked up behind us.

Seth raised his arms "Don't look at me bro, I know better than to argue with the both of them when they are on the same team, hell even when they are on different teams I don't argue with them." He said as he laughed.

I laughed and looked at Roman "You may want to get a crash course from Seth in how to deal with us." I said as I playfully smacked his chest. He was wearing a simple Roman Empire t-shirt so my hand felt like I had punched a brick but I didn't flinch regardless of how much it hurt.

We made it quickly and without any other incident to our Locker room and I plopped right down on the couch.

I held my hand out to Seth "Can I have my phone and keys back?"

Seth got a sly look on his face "Say please"

I never took my eyes off of him but I saw as Sasha quietly walked up behind him. So I stood up and slowly walked until I was standing in front of him. I saw Roman shaking his head and snickering from his locker. "You saw what we just did out there Seth are you really trying to get a replay up close and personal" I said quietly yet loud enough for all 4 of us to hear.

I stood right in front of his face and smiled sweetly "So lets try this again...Seth" I said drawing out each word carefully "Give. Me. My. Phone." he looked at me just as sweetly with an arched eyebrow and said "Say Please"

I sighed and shook my head "You brought this on yourself Seth" within seconds of me saying his name Sasha took him out at the knees and I grabbed his head and put him in a headlock as all three of us were on the floor together.

"RO! You want to HELP ME OUT HERE?" he screamed. Roman took two steps towards where we were crumpled on the floor.

"This doesn't concern you Roman!" Sasha yelled as she delivered shots to Seth's stomach.

"You don't want any part of this fight Roman" I said as I tightened my hold on Seth's head making him scream in pain.

Roman burst into laughter as he put his hands in the air and opted to take a seat on the couch as he watched us wrestle on the ground. All of sudden I heard my phone ring and it was my dads ringtone.

"You better give me my phone or else I'm gonna tell my dad you were messing with his little girl!" I spat through my laughter

"You wouldn't dare!" Seth mumbled through his head lock

"You bet your conditioner soaked hair I would now give me my phone before I tell my dad on you!" I said through a fit of laughter. I knew we sounded like we were back in grammar school but we didn't care.

"And you better do it before he hangs up!" Sasha added

Roman shook his head "Dude why are you acting like her dad is the bogey man, why are you so scared of him?"

"You haven't met her dad you have no idea who he is" Seth hissed through the choke hold

Sasha and I tried to hold in our laughter but we were failing miserably.

"Hurry up two tone!" I said "Clocks ticking and the longer you take to make a decision the more likely it is I am going to sing like a canary!" I said through my laughter.

"My hair isn't even two toned anymore you asshole" he yelled

"Beside the point, now tick tock make a decision babe!" Sasha yelled


	5. Take a Picture it Will Last Longer

Chapter 5

Seth pulled the phone out of his packet and tossed it to me like it burned his hand. I immediately swiped the phone and released Seth from his headlock

"Hey daddy" I coo'd into the phone as I stood up and stuck my tongue out at Seth.

My dad laughed "What are you up to Angel?" he said as Seth flipped me off.

"You're gonna pay for that" I mouthed to Seth whose eyes got wide as he dropped to his knees and begged me not to tell on him. Roman just chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing, Sasha and I beat up Seth he had my phone and wouldn't give it back to me and now..." I said as I paused for effect "he just flipped me off." I said as I watched the color rush out of Seth's face as he leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling shaking his head. Sasha burst out into a fit of laughter as she held her sides and writhed on the floor.

"Oh did he now?"

"Yup he sure did dad" I said as I nodded my head yes my face the picture of a perfect Angel

"Put him on the phone Angel." I smiled from ear to ear as I held the phone out to Seth.

"He wants to talk to you" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. Seth muttered under his breath and snatched the phone from my hand. I giggled and took a seat next to Roman.

I crossed my legs and laughed as Seth scowled at me. I listened to the barrage of "Yes sir, no sir, I didn't mean to sir, I won't ever do it again. Of course sir but can I at least explain sir" before I could no longer contain my own laughter. I laughed so uncontrollably that I started to hyperventilate. I looked up through my tear stained face and looked into the lopsided grin of Roman who was staring at me. Before I could ask him why he was staring at me Seth walked over and put the phone back in my face.

"Hi Daddy!" I said into the phone

I could tell from my dad's laugh that he was shaking his head at me "You have to be nicer Angel."

"Daddy I was nice! I warned him that if he didn't stop messing with me that I was going to tell you, he didn't stop then he flipped me the bird I think that warranted him getting in trouble don't you?" I said trying my best to hold back my laughter.

My dad only laughed in reply. "I saw your promo on TV I have to say you were amazing!"

"Thanks Dad I got it honest, I learned from watching the best!"

"Yes you absolutely did Angel" there was a small pause on the phone and I could tell that he wanted to say something.

"What is it Dad?

He sighed. "I just want to say in case I don't say it enough that you are my pride and joy. You are my greatest achievement and you do me proud. You always have and if wrestling is what makes you happy I just want to say I am 110% behind you angel."

A lump formed in my throat and I had to compose myself before continuing. "That means everything to me Dad." I whispered into the phone.

"Well you mean everything to me Angel" he said. I want you to know you will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get and no matter who you date."

I smiled "I know dad, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good" he said as he cleared his throat. "Now I am assuming that you will be travelling with Sasha and Seth?"

"Well I haven't asked yet if I could travel with them" I said as I looked up at Sasha who had already made her way over to where I was sitting and sat down on the other side of me.

Sasha motioned for me to hand over the phone which I did "Hey Dad" she said into the phone she smiled as I assumed he was exchanging pleasantries with her as well. He loved Sasha as if she were his own daughter.

"Yeah she is going to travel with me Seth and Roman." I shook my head at her as she waived me off before turning to look at Roman who hadn't said much since my Dad called.

"Roman are you okay with this you can say no if you want, I don't want you to feel pressured into this. I mean we don't know each other very well and it's fine if you don't want a stranger travelling with you." He paused for a moment before shifting his gaze to look at me, I don't know what it is but for the first time since talking to him tonight I noticed exactly how handsome he truly was. He looked at me with his crystal clear grey eyes and smiled a smile that could light up any room. I couldn't help but look at his lips as he licked them. For a split second I wondered if he did that on purpose but I was drawn back up to his eyes once he started speaking again.

"Its fine, besides something tells me we are going to be spending a lot more time together, and to be honest it will be nice to not feel like the odd man out with these two all the time." He said as he motioned to Seth and Sasha "I look forward to getting to know you other as Mel - Sasha's best friend or the bad ass wrestler that took out the Queen and her minion in 4 inch heels"

"5 inch heels" I corrected with a smug smile and a shrug of my shoulder.

"Well damn that's even more badass Ms. 5 inch heels" He said as he winked at me. Now that I knew he did on purpose. Whether or not he was flirting with me or whether or not everything he said seemed like he was flirting is what I was trying to figure out. What I do know is that a small smile spread across my face as if I was a giddy little school girl, and if we are being completely honest I think I felt my cheeks get hot which meant that I was blushing. I was broken from my staring contest with Roman by Sasha who was holding my phone in front of me shaking it back and forth

"Earth to Mel – Dad is on the phone" I shook my head to break me from my trance and looked into her knowing face. Damn it she caught that stare down with Roman. I rolled my eyes in an attempt to brush her off. She lightly folded her arms over her chest "Mmm hmm" she said as she turned on her heels and headed back to Seth.

"Dad"

"Yeah Angel I am going to go okay I am headed to have a few drinks with the guys."

"Okay Dad- be careful I love you and talk to you soon."

"I love you more Angel! I will call you tomorrow, you be careful as well and you stay aware of your surroundings at all times!"

"Okay dad I will" I said as I smiled into the phone.

As I disconnected the call I looked over at a sulking Seth. He glanced back up at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop sulking you big baby." I said

"Daddy's girl!" he snarked

"Damn right" I said as I winked at him. He scoffed and continued to sulk before getting up to collect his bag.

"Dude what is the big deal?" he directed at Seth "Who is your dad?" Roman asked looking at me

I opened my mouth to answer but Sasha got to it first.

"Well her dad is a touchy subject. maybe touchy is a the wrong word, its just that we don't talk about him."

"Why not?" he asked confusion all over his face "You guys seem to have a great relationship"

I smiled "We do, I have been a Daddy's girl my entire life but my dad is successful in his own right and I don't want people thinking I had things handed to me because of him. I want to be successful because I busted my ass and I deserve it, not because of whose daughter I am." Roman seemed to think about it and nodded his understanding.

"That makes sense I guess it is different for guys" he said as he gave it a bit more thought. "We feel more pressure to succeed because we want to either achieve as much as them or more than them."

"With women its different – we don't have the same titles as you guys so we can't achieve as much as them especially if they achieved multiple titles. We have 1 title and it's the end all be all for the Women's division and if you aren't the champion or haven't been the champion" I started

"Then you are irrelevant, no matter how hard you have worked" Sasha added.

After that everyone was quiet for a while deep in thought while they all collected their things.

Melanie was looking through her phone when she noticed Roman staring at her. "Take a picture it will last longer" she said as she slowly looked up from her phone and smiled at him.

What she didn't expect was for Roman to pull out his phone and take a picture. She tossed her head back and started laughing.

"Did you really just take a picture of me?" she said

"Well you told me too" he said as he took a seat next to her.

She was still laughing as he continued to stare.

"I am really going to put you in the creeper category if you don't stop staring at me" she said only half kidding. He chuckled before quickly looking away and catching Seth's eye who snickered and mouthed told you so at him. Roman rolled his eyes at Seth but still looked away from Mel pretending to check his bag to make sure that he had everything. Suddenly he remembered a question he wanted to ask her. He slowly raised his head and looked at Mel and quickly asked.

"I have a question do you and Stephanie have an outside of work relationship? You, her and Hunter seem to be really close, closer than the typical employer/employee relationship."

Melanie sighed before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah we are, because of who my dad is I kind of grew up in WWE and because of that Stephanie and I have known each other since we were really young. We have always been close but we definitely keep it professional when it is work related. Today was just a really"

"Special day" he finished

"Yeah something like that" she smiled in return.

"Are you going to let me in on the secret of who your dad is?" he asked

"Maybe" she shrugged "I have to get to know you better and figure out if I trust you, before I start divulging my most private top secret information about myself." she replied as she tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Fair enough" he said with that grin that was starting to grow on her.

"Alright you two" Sasha said as she walked up and hooked her arm into Mel's "I'm ready to hit the road are you ready Rome?"

Yeah I'm ready" he said as he picked up his bag

"I have my rent-a-car are you riding with me Sash?" I asked

"Yeah Mel, the boys can ride together."

"Perfect Steph wants to hang out and have drinks we can go to the hotel and change before we meet her."

"Sounds good to me"

Melanie's phone rang as she stood up she looked at it made a face, rejected the call and shoved it back in her pocket.

Sasha motioned her head towards her phone as if asking her who was calling.

"No one worth talking about" Melanie replied before flashing a smile at her friend. "Let's go shorty" she said as she wrapped her arm around Sasha's waist who wrapped her inside arm around Melanie's waist in return before waltzing out the door as they talked happily amongst themselves.

"Am I going to see you later?" Seth yelled down the hallway

"Probably not" Sasha yelled over her shoulder down the hall, "I am gonna bunk with Mel tonight."

"And so it begins bro" Seth said as he looked at Roman. "I hope you're ready for this because something tells me this is going to be a bumpy ride especially if you can't keep your ass out of the friendzone." he laughed as he playfully shoved Roman and ran off towards the car.

"I really have no idea why I hang out with you, you sick freak" Roman yelled after Seth. He could hear Seth's laughter from down the hall as he shook his head and laughed himself. One thing was definitely for sure. He wanted to get to know Melanie a lot more and was sure that travelling together would be the perfect way to do it.

 **A/N**

Thank you for your review! Wrestlechic1 - I am so happy that you are enjoying them! I cant lie writing the 4 of them together really gives me joy. I have laughed hysterically at the way they harass each other. Also I cant tell you who Mel's dad is yet ;) You will have to keep reading to find out. :)


	6. Stop Oogling my Ass

Chapter 6

Mel looks at herself in the mirror giving herself a quick once over. She decided to run her brush through her hair one final time before turning to give herself one last critique in the mirror. She wore a pair of black skinny ripped jeans and a black tank top. The back of her fitted tank top is lace and completely see through, but you can only see it a little bit since most of her hair covers the back of her shirt. She tucked the tank into her low rider jeans and couldn't help but be pleased with how good these jeans made her ass look. She applied minimal makeup consisting of eyeliner, mascara and a matte red lipstick and selected a red sparkly pair of thigh high Louboutin boots. She nodded her head in approval; even she had to admit that she looked hot. She grabbed a black leather jacket and her black crossover Chanel bag and headed to go grab Sasha from Seth's room. Sasha had left her shoes up there so Melanie told her she would just swing up there to grab her when it was time to go. She went to room 727 and knocked twice, she was looking down at her phone when the door opened and she was greeted by the smooth baritone voice that she was quickly growing accustomed to.

"Wow"

Mel looked up into the grey orbs of Roman. She flashed him a smile "Hello to you too big boy"

After a few seconds of them smiling at each Melanie laughed and motioned inside the hotel room and tilted her head to the side "Are you going to let me in, or are we going to continue to stare at each other?"

Roman's smile widened as he replied "Both" he continued to stand in the doorway staring at her with his beautiful smile plastered on his face. Melanie couldn't control the tint that flooded her cheeks or the small giggle that left her lips at his response.

"Come on!" she said through her laughter as she threw her arms into the air in mock frustration - it was actually embarrassment caused by the way he looked at her, it was as if he could see right through to her very soul.

Roman chuckled at her as he opened the door and stepped aside watching her walk into the room.

"Stop ogling my ass Leati" she said as she turned around with an amused grin on her face.

Roman couldn't help the feeling that went through him as he listened to his name roll off of her tongue. He was getting ready to respond when Sasha walked out the bathroom as she put on her last earring. She smoothed out the front of her black bandage body con dress that hugged her in just the right places before looking up at Melanie.

"Daaaammmmnnnnnn Daniel! You look fly as hell! You are definitely going to catch a few numbers in that."

Melanie scrunched up her face in disgust "Ugh I'm not interested I am on an indefinite break" she said as she rolled her eyes for additional emphasis "I just want to go out have fun with my girls have a few drinks, catch up and come back to the hotel."

Roman was quiet as he watched the interaction, he already knew she was single but to get confirmation just now was a plus, but he made a mental note to find out why she was swearing off men at least for the near future anyway.

Seth walked into the bedroom area from the living room "Dammmmmmnnnnn ya'll look hot!" he said as he looked in-between Melanie and Sasha stopping to drop a quick kiss to Melanie's forehead before wrapping his arms around Sasha's waist and leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Melanie groaned and rolled her eyes as Roman let out a small laugh "Get a room guys."

"Um if you haven't noticed Rome we are in a room" Sasha said as she wiped her lipstick off of Seth's lips.

"If you both are done sucking face I would like to get going we are supposed to meet Steph in 30 minutes Sash."

"Okay I am coming just let me fix my lipstick"

"Oh let me help you" Seth said as he hurried behind Sasha back into the bathroom slamming the door behind them.

"Oh my God" she whispered as she put her face into the palm of her hand.

She heard Roman's quiet laughter behind her and turned to look at him just as he was opening his computer.

Melanie looked at him intently taking in his attractive features. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white wife beater that absolutely exposed every muscle in his well sculpted arms and shoulders. His long hair was pulled back into a low man bun at the nape of his neck, before she knew it he looked up with a gleam in his eye, catching her in mid stare.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

Mel arched her eyebrow and snatched her phone out of her pocket. With a mischievous look in her eye she held up her phone and snapped a pic of him smiling at her from the bed. He laughed a deep throaty laugh as she gave him the 2 can play that game look before putting her phone back in her pocket. Damn this man was sexy... But before she could say anything else the door to the bathroom flew open and Sasha came out giggling with Seth right on her heels pawing at her.

"Down boy" she said as she shoved him on the bed.

"So what are you boys up to tonight while we are out?"

"Well I'm going to watch TV and order in." Seth said

"I'm going to skype with JoJo it is early enough she may still be awake" When he looked up and saw the confused look on Mel's face he filled in the blank.

"JoJo is my 6 year old daughter, she lives in Pensacola with her mom Evelyn while I am on the road, but when we aren't on the road Friday thru Sunday and any of my vacation that I get she stays with me. When I travel I speak to her everyday at least once a day. If by chance we go home earlier than that I get her as soon as I get home. She is my everything."

Melanie nodded her head before the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile "I can tell you haven't stopped smiling since you started talking about her."

"JoJo is my inspiration when I get tired or want to give up I think about her and I keep going, I want her to have everything, and to feel like she can do anything that she puts her mind to ya know." He paused briefly to look up at her before continuing. "She is so smart, funny and outgoing she loves to learn new things and she is as fearless and they come." He said with a laugh.

"Not to mention she is as cute as a button" Seth added as he took a bite of his apple.

"Being a dad is one of Roman's best qualities" Sasha said as she put her bracelet on. Melanie inwardly rolled her eyes; she didn't have to look at Sasha to know that she was trying to make Roman more enticing. What Sasha didn't know is that being enticing was the least of Roman's problems.

"Best quality implies he has more than one, some say that is his ONLY good quality" Seth snickered as Roman looked up and glared at him.

Seth put his hands up in the air as he cracked up laughing "I'm kidding man! You know I'm just kidding!"

As Roman opened his mouth to respond to him he was stopped by a little girl's voice coming through the speakers.

"Daddddddyyyyyyy!"

Roman's eyes immediately lit up and he smiled from ear to ear.

"How are you doing Princess? I miss you soooooooo much!"

"I miss you too daddy what time are you coming home Friday?"

"Well I will be home late Thursday night so I am thinking that I pick you up in the morning and take you to school on Friday and then after I pick you up from school we can do whatever you want!"

Yesssssssss!" she said excitedly

Melanie was so distracted from watching Roman converse with his daughter that Sasha had to stand in front of her and snap her fingers in front of her face to get her attention so that they could go. She saw the amused look in Sasha's eyes and mouthed Don't start before heading towards the door with Sasha following close behind.

They waved to Seth and Roman as not to distract him to much from his conversation and closed the door quietly behind them.

 **A/N Cotton Blossom Diva Thank you so much! I am happy that you are enjoying this story Dean will be in the story but a little more towards the halfway point. and you are correct they are not in the same brand in this story but he is mentioned in a few chapters before he makes his appearance.**


	7. Moment of truth

Chapter 7

Melanie laughed so hard that her sides ached as she watched Stephanie cover her mouth and double over with laughter while Sasha entertained them with her spot on impressions of Charlotte, and her minion Dana Brookes. Sasha was ready to launch into another round of impressions when she spotted the waitress approach out of the corner of her eye with their 3 drinks, 2 lemon drops for Sasha and Stephanie, and 1 glass of lemon water for the designated driver Melanie, who had called it quits on the alcohol 5 rounds ago. She wiped her eyes and watched as Sasha told the waitress to keep their drinks coming; she felt her phone vibrate and took a quick peek. It was Paulie, she had text him the minute she had stopped drinking to let him know that since Steph was showing 0 signs of slowing down on the alcohol anytime soon, he was probably going to have to come and pick her up once they were done.

Paulie: Guess who's getting lucky tonight? THIS GUY IS! I love it when you and Steph go hang out she always comes back home tipsy and frisky.

Melanie scrunched up her face.

Mel: TMI Paulie, she is my best friend I don't want to hear about your sexual escapades.

Paulie: You just make sure that she doesn't get too wasted or else she will pass out before we have a chance to have any sexy time.

Mel: What about too much information didn't you understand? I will text you 20 minutes before we get ready to leave so you can have your horny ass here to pick up your wife.

Melanie didn't have a chance to put her phone back into her purse before Stephanie gave her a sly smirk.

"Who would you be texting Melly? Would it happen to be a certain 6 foot Samoan?"

Melanie's head shot up "No, why would I be texting Roman? I don't even have his phone number"

Sasha pulled out her cell phone and wiggled her eyebrows in Melanie's direction "I can fix that for you."

Melanie ignored that comment completely as she continued to look at Stephanie.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I saw the way you two were looking at each other at the arena and if I'm not mistaken - which I highly doubt I am" she said as she held up one finger before continuing "You and Roman are attracted to each other." She smiled brightly at Melanie who immediately went into defense mode.

"What? No! I don't know what you are talking about! I barely even know him."

Melanie looked over at Sasha for assistance but this time the tables were turned as Sasha decided to ignore her silent plea for help and simply place her elbows on the table to prop her face in her hands. Melanie rolled her eyes and made a mental note to herself to get some friends that weren't so damn petty.

Stephanie laughed as she watched Sasha silently shut Melanie down "I have known you long enough to know when you think someone is attractive. Hell between Sasha and I, I think we know you better than you know yourself."

"Say that Steph!" Sasha added as she tossed back her lemon drop.

Melanie shot daggers at Sasha before turning back to Stephanie; she was trying to figure out a way to end this conversation before it got out of hand. "Like I said, I barely even know him."

"Didn't stop you two from staring at each other non stop tonight" Sasha said as she looked around for their waitress. Melanie kicked her hard under the table.

"Ouch what did you do that for!?" she whined as she slid her chair back from the table and rubbed her wounded shin.

"I did it because you don't know when to talk, and when to just shut the hell up" she hissed.

Stephanie laughed again "Okay no more fighting I know how to get to the bottom of this."

Melanie cut her eyes "You wouldn't dare..."

"I would and I am! I'm calling a moment of truth"

"Awww Steph come on!" Melanie said as she threw her head back in annoyance as Sasha just laughed before replying

"That's what you get jerk face lets see you get out of this now!"

The moment of truth had been Melanie and Stephanie's thing since they were children. When one of them called a moment of truth the other person had to answer the question honestly. It was a matter of Integrity. They stuck by this simple rule their entire life it is sometimes how they got through difficult conversations especially since a moment of truth couldn't be held against you. They tried to use these moments for conversations that were really important so for Steph to be using it for this it must have been something that she really wanted to know.

"You both are pains in my ass"

"I don't care what you call us now spill it Melly" Steph said as she downed her own lemon drop.

"Ugh I hate you both" Melanie seethed as she looked off in the distance trying to figure out what to say. She finally sat up and looked at both of her friends.

"I think he is a very nice guy" there was silence as Steph and Sasha exchanged knowing glances they both knew they just needed to wait it out now.

"I seriously need to get new friends" Melanie mumbled "Fine...I find him to be the sexiest man I think I have ever met OK" she said as she crossed her arms and sank back into her chair.

Sasha and Steph both smiled "See now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Steph said as Melanie glared at her.

"Do you see yourself having a relationship with him?" Sasha asked as she took a well needed sip of her water.

"Don't you think it is a little too early for me to be fantasizing about a relationship with this man? I just met him all I know is first impressions which is that he seems like a nice guy, seems like a loving father and is possibly the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on" At this point I too was looking around for the waitress, I needed a drink stat! And it damn sure wasn't going to be water.

Sasha clasped her hands together while Stephanie squealed in delight. Before reaching over to grab Melanie's hand telling her.

"Oh Mel he is such a good dad, he loves his daughter so much and will do anything for her." Stephanie said

"And I can vouch for how great of a person he is, Seth trusts him more than anybody, well it's a tie between him and Dean but we don't hang with Dean as much since we are on Raw" she rambled "but yeah he is so trustworthy, and kind, and sweet, and -" Melanie put her hand up to stop her

"You clearly didn't listen to everything that I said he may very well be a great guy and all of those other things that you just said but I am not interested. At least not right now anyway okay so please no more pushing about Roman."

Sasha and Stephanie exchanged a look but didn't push it any further they knew when they needed to stop. So they changed the subject and continued to laugh and drink for another hour before Melanie called it a night for everyone calling Hunter to come and pick up a slurring Stephanie and walking a stumbling Sasha slowly out of the bar and to the car.

It took her 30 minutes to walk Sasha from the car to the hotel room. It wasn't that it was a long distance by any means it was that Sasha wanted to stop and look at everything along the way. When they got to the lobby Sasha decided she wanted to sit down on the chair, then she decided she wanted to sleep in the chair. Melanie cursed to herself how in the hell did a night out celebrating her turn into her having to babysit her drunk ass friends. She finally had enough and bent down and threw Sasha's limp body over her shoulder making sure to pull the back of Sasha's dress down so that she didn't show all of her goodies. She made it into the elevator and pressed her room floor 5 she waited for the doors to close and just as they were about to shut a large hand stuck itself into the middle of the doors forcing it open. She stood there slightly annoyed until she saw who the hand belonged to. She looked up into the face of Roman he had a troubled look on his face when the elevator opened but as soon as he saw Sasha slung over Melanie's shoulder like a rag doll his face immediately lit up as he began to chuckle.

"You find this amusing?" she said as she stared at him blankly feeling mildly annoyed.

"Oh absolutely" he snickered

"Well that makes one of us" she replied as she stared at the elevator doors as they finally closed.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he continued to stare in amusement.

"Well someone decided it was a great idea to drink the equivalent of her body weight in alcohol, which left yours truly as the babysitter for the night."

Roman stopped laughing "Wait she got drunk in front of Stephanie?"

This time it was Melanie's turn to laugh "More like she got drunk _**with**_ Stephanie" she said as she watched Roman's eyes get large before he burst into laughter.

"No way Stephanie got drunk?"

Melanie flashed him a smile before nodding her head.

When the elevator stopped on the 5th floor he stepped out with them, then as if just finding his manners he asked

"Umm do you want me to carry her the rest of the way for you?"

Melanie paused contemplating the gesture "Actually yes it's not like she weighs a lot but at the moment she is dead weight and in these shoes" she said as she flexed her left foot "I just can't" she said in a semi whine at the end as she dropped her head making Roman smile at how adorably irresistible she looked at this very moment. Melanie transferred Sasha to Romans shoulder again pulling the back of her dress down to hide her goods before turning to head to her room. They stopped in front of 585 and she grabbed the key from her purse opening the door. Roman walked in and laid Sasha gently on the bed closest to the bathroom. He stood there silently as she removed Sasha's shoes and put her legs under the cover before pulling the covers up to her waist. She then sat on her own bed and removed her own shoes whimpering slightly as she did so.

She looked up when she heard Roman's soft laughter from the doorway.

"Why do women do that?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Wear shoes that you know are going to hurt after a couple of hours?"

"Well I can't speak for women as a whole but I personally did it because I looked smoking hot in them...Duh!" she said as she shook her head from side to side.

He chuckled but couldn't help but agree that she had looked smoking hot, but he was pretty sure that at this point she could wear a paper bag and still look hot. She looked up at him at that very moment and he shifted nervously before blurting out

"Will you take a walk with me?"

Melanie turned and looked at the clock on the nightstand it was already 3:00am but she wasn't tired enough to go to sleep so she slid her feet into a pair of flip flops, grabbed her purse, shoved her room key in her pocket and made sure she placed a bottle of water on the nightstand next to Sasha along with a garbage can before telling Roman to lead the way.

 **A/N**

LoveReadingAboutWwe Thank you! I am glad you gave this story a read! She might ;) then again she might not ;)

KiaraKitty08 I am so glad to hear that! I personally love this story it is so much fun to write! But then again I think my opinion is a little biased lol

I just want to thank you all who have taken the time to write a review! And for all of you who have not written one but have taken the time to read my story thank you! I sincerely appreciate it! With this story I will probably update it 3 times a week possibly more. Keep the feedback coming guys!

XOXO Really241


	8. A Good Man and Even Better Father

Chapter 8

They ended up walking the courtyard of the hotel. It was decorated with beautiful rose bushes, trees and other decorative flower bushes. They walked in comfortable silence for a moment. Melanie paused to look at the white rose bush that was on her right side. It was a beautiful night with a nice cool breeze blowing. She lightly ran her finger along the outside of the petals.

"Are roses your favorite flower?" Roman asked as he watched her lean over to literally smell the roses.

She paused before answering as she stood back up and moved on to the next rose bush which held pink roses. She shook her head no "Chrysanthemums are my favorite flower but I just love flowers in general" she said as she repeated the same process with the pink rose bush as she did with the white leaning over to smell the rose that was delicately positioned in her small hand.

Not knowing what a Chrysanthemum was Roman just nodded his head and continued their walk in silence.

After they walked most of the rather large courtyard Roman broke their comfortable silence. "Have you always been close to your dad?"

She looked up at him trying to decide if he was prying or if he generally wanted to know. She looked into his face and saw that the troubled look she saw when he got into the elevator had returned. His forehead was creased and he looked like he had a lot on his mind. So she decided to answer him honestly. She sat on a bench that was surrounded by flowers. He stood watching her intently waiting for an answer to his question.

"Yes, my dad and I have always been close for as long as I can remember. Don't get me wrong I was close to my mom too but my dad he was the moon to my stars you know, I hung on his every word he could do no wrong to me. Still can't" She said with a smile.

"Why were you closer to your dad than your mom?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

She breathed in deeply "My mom died when I was 12." she heard him give a soft gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" he said softly.

Melanie turned and looked at him. "It's okay I know you didn't." She said as she paused. "Anyway up until 12 I adored both of my parents but once my mom died we became even closer and he became my absolute everything. He is my example of how a man is supposed to treat a woman, the way he treated my mom was remarkable, he loved her with every fiber of his being, he doted on her and she doted on him in return. It wasn't always easy especially with him being on the road so much but they made it work. They have a kind of love that I honestly think is only found in fairy tales now a days"

She paused and looked off into the distance as she sat with her hands clasped in-between her legs and slowly rocked from side to side before continuing. "When my mom died my dad was all I had with the exception of my Uncle Ric. And as much as I love my Uncle he wasn't quite the best role model for how a man should treat a woman. He was everything outside of the ring that he said he was inside of the ring, a stylin', profilin', limousine riding, jet flying, kiss-stealing, wheelin' n' dealin' son of a gun!" she said with a light laugh in her voice.

"But my dad" she sighed as she looked up at the night sky "He showed me what to expect of a man, he showed me that a man never puts his hands on a woman, he never takes advantage of her, he never willingly hurts her just because he can, a man will do everything he can to protect her and show her how much he loves and cares for her. He taught me that if a man can't treat me as well or better than he did, then that man shouldn't be a man that I should be with." She closed her eyes before continuing and slightly tilted her head to the side "Some of these lessons took me a long time to learn, but you better believe that even when I didn't heed his advice solicited or otherwise" she said with a small grin "He was always there with no judgement, willing to help me up and dust me back off again." she said as she looked up at him with a small smile.

Roman returned her smile "Your dad sounds like a damn good man and an even better father."

Melanie's smile widened "He is the best, though I am a bit partial" she said with a small shrug.

Roman laughed and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands releasing a small sigh.

"Leati what's wrong?" she asked as she placed her hand lightly on his knee

He felt the warmth radiating from her soft small hand and closed his eyes to revel in her touch. The effect she had on him when she did something as simple as put her hand on his knee was insane, he just didn't understand it.

"Leati?" she asked again softly

He shook himself from his thought and turned to look at her. A gust of wind blew through the courtyard at that very moment and blew a few strands of hair in front of her face. He reached his hand up and placed the stray hairs with his index finger behind her ear, taking the opportunity to allow the tips of his fingers to caress her cheek softly. He noticed her face deepen a shade of red and smiled knowing that at least he had the same effect on her that she had on him. He exhaled slowly looking down at the cement before meeting her concerned gaze. He leaned all the way back resting his shoulders on the back of the bench while he placed his hands on his head and locked his fingers into place. He exhaled slowly.

"It's Evelyn after I spoke with JoJo last night she suggested that we give our relationship another try for JoJo's sake."

He thought that he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes but as quickly as he thought he saw it, it faded.

"Oh"

"I don't know what to do"

"Well do you love her?"

"I do but only as the mother of my child I haven't been in love with her or had any sort of romantic feelings for her in a very long time, there was a lot of damage that was done in our relationship and I don't know if it can be repaired. Hell I don't know if I even want to repair it, but I would do anything for JoJo and that would include trying to make the relationship with her mom work one last time if it meant our daughter was happy, healthy and thriving." Melanie nodded her understanding.

"Do you mind me asking what exactly happened with your relationship with Evelyn?"

Roman gave her a sad grin. "A lot went wrong, not that it was all her fault, you know with this job you are on the road all the time and I know I didn't give her the time and attention she deserved. Especially when I was back home I made it all about JoJo, and sometimes Evelyn was upset that I didn't make time for her. She was lonely and I didn't pay attention and she ended up cheating on me." This time it was his turn to look into the distance as he massaged his hand before continuing. "After I found out about the indiscretion we worked it out and I thought things were getting better but then she cheated a second time, and a third time and each time we tried to work it out until the fourth time. By then I just couldn't do it anymore. We had tried counseling and that didn't work. I think I honestly checked out after the third time she cheated maybe even before then but I stayed."

"Because of JoJo" Melanie said more as a statement than a question

Roman nodded his head. "Then if that wasn't enough there is the fact that she changed, a lot since we first met."

"What do you mean?

"I mean I know people are going to change, people grow its just a fact of life but she became someone that became consumed by things, inanimate objects, money, maybe it was because she wasn't getting what she needed from me but either way she changed and I just didn't know or like the person she became anymore."

After a long silence it was Melanie's turn to sigh.

"Well, your reasoning is valid you want what's best for your daughter but in the process you have to do what's also best for you. It won't do you any good to revive a relationship that is not going to make you happy. If you want my advice, if you really want to give it a shot with Evelyn you have to start with counseling first before you make any huge changes. That and take her out on dates again get to know the things that she likes and doesn't like. Start from the bottom, get to know her all over again." She suggested.

Roman looked at Melanie for a little while before smiling. "Is that what you would want a man to do for you?"

She returned his smile "That is exactly what I would want a man to do for me if we were trying to find our way back to each other. Sometimes you have to start from the ground up, and if you both really want it, the both of you will work for it, but you have to put in a real effort no half assing it." She realized that her hand was still on his knee and she removed it slowly feeling a bit embarrassed that she allowed her hand to remain on his leg for so long.

Roman immediately felt the emptiness of her hand no longer being there and watched her as she turned her head and looked straight ahead before leaning her head slightly to the side as she deeply inhaled the smell of the flowers next to her. She soon felt his looming presence inch closer to her before feeling his hand on the side of her neck as he swept all of her hair behind her shoulder. She turned her head just enough to look at him, it felt like her stomach was doing back flips as he ran his knuckles along the back of her neck, She couldn't help but close her eyes at the contact before he slowly lowered his hand from her neck and moved it under her hair, and down the back of her shoulder as he slowly and methodically allowed his fingers to dance along her back, before grazing and caressing the back of her arm below her elbow. It was in this moment that he couldn't help but wonder what her hair would feel like if it were wound around his fingers. Their bare skin pressed flush against each other as his arms were firmly in place around her waist and her legs were wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Your hair was hiding your face" he whispered as he forced himself out of his fantasy and slowly wrapped his fingers around her small delicate wrist. Lifting her hand so that it sat perfectly in his own, he proceeded to rub circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He breathed out her name in a soft husky tone "Melanie, don't close your eyes, I want you to look at me" he whispered, he patiently waited as she slowly forced herself to open her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes they immediately locked with his. He licked his lips and smiled at her.

"Melanie, You are absolutely breathtaking"

Unable to find any words she nodded absentmindedly, she was completely entranced by his voice. She watched as his eyes instantly changed color to a much darker shade of grey. She felt her cheeks begin to burn so she looked down at the concrete. Roman reached over with his free hand and tilted her head up to look at him. "Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Hide your face?"

Melanie shrugged her shoulders as her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

"You know you're really cute when you do that." He said as he smiled at her.

That one comment completely snapped Melanie out of her trance as rolled her eyes and snatched her hand away from him.

"What did I do wrong?!" he asked with confusion etched all over his face

"First lesson in trying to win a woman" she said as she held up her index finger "No woman wants a man to call her cute"

He looked at her and burst out laughing "Wait what?! What is wrong with being called cute?"

Melanie gave him an incredulous look before completely turning her body and bending her knee so that it was sitting under her so that she could look him in his face.

"You call a cat cute, a little girl in a tutu is cute, but no grown ass woman wants a man that she is attracted to, to call her cute."

He laughed a little harder but put his hands up in a gesture of surrender

"Consider that your free advice for the night" she said as she playfully rolled her eyes again at him before placing her hand behind her head to look up at the sky.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to read/follow/favorite this story I appreciate you all so much!**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe Oh I absolutely agree with you 100% that man is amazing! I love wrestling been watching since I was 4 but if we are being honest I largely watch it just to see him on my tv screen lol.**


	9. Lalelei

**A/N**

 **Hey Guys! First let me just clear up the elephant in the room yes I altered the title of my Story a little bit so instead of Superman and the Legends Daughter it is simply called The Legends Daughter :) Also thank you! thank you! thank you! for taking the time out to read this story I truly appreciate it! Please feel free to comment and give me feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **XOXO Really241**

Chapter 9

Roman and Melanie sat in comfortable silence for a little while until her phone rang effectively disrupting their moment. She sighed and started to ignore it before realizing that it could be Sasha. She reached into her bag and pulled it out looking at the caller ID, she scrunched up her face and quickly rejected the call before dropping the phone back in her purse.

"Someone you don't want to talk to?" Roman asked

"Something like that" Mel responded flatly

"Would I be correct if I guessed that whoever called you is the reason why you are taking a break from dating?" She turned her head to look at him briefly before looking back into the distance and growing quiet again. She toyed with the idea of telling him to mind his own damn business but she remembered that he kind of told her that his ex cheated on him not once, not twice, but four times so the least she could do was be honest and answer his simple question.

"Yes, you would be correct."

"Would it also be correct to assume that is also the person who was the complete opposite of what your dad wanted for you, the one who didn't deserve you?"

She just looked at him with a blank face and was quiet for a long moment before nodding her head yes.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked

Roman noticed that her body slightly tensed up at the question and he felt himself frown. "Nope it's still a little too fresh" she said honestly, she didn't look back up at him so she missed the frown that was still on his face as she turned her body forward so that she was no longer facing him.

Before he could give a reply or press any further her phone went off again. She groaned before pulling it out of her purse, this time it was Sasha she breathed a sigh of relief before answering the call. One that Roman took a mental note of.

"Yea Sash"

"Ughhhh where are you? And why do I feel like I got run over by a mac truck?"

"Because you are a lush, I am in the courtyard with Roman I couldn't sleep and neither could he so we went for a walk."

Though Sasha was still drunk she didn't miss the part of her sentence that said she was with Roman.

"Mmmmm I see" she drawled out

"Don't start with your shenanigans, I don't have the time for it Sash what can I do for you?"

"My kidneys feel like they are stabbing me from the inside help me!"

Melanie resisted the urge to laugh into the phone; Sasha deserved this momentary pain for getting drunk on her last night. She only hoped that Stephanie was feeling the after effects as well.

Roman smiled and rubbed his hand over his goatee as he watched Melanie try not to laugh at whatever Sasha was saying over the phone. He thought everything he was learning and seeing about this woman was amazing from the way she walked, to the way she talked, her smart ass remarks and the way she took care of the people she loved. It had not even been a full 24 hours but everything in him wanted to get to know everything about her. Even if he was going to try and work things out with Evelyn he and Melanie could still be friends right?

He was drawn from the conversation that he was having with himself by the sound of her laughter.

"Listen drink the bottle water that is by your nightstand I will bring you some more when I come back to the room." Melanie checked her watch it was only 4:30am "It's too early for you to have breakfast but I will see if the front desk has some muffins or something to help soak up the alcohol."

"Oh my god you are the best Mel...hurry back tell lover boy you will see him later." Mel sucked her teeth and dropped her face in her hand but laughed at the same time. She stood up as she hung up the phone and stretched her limbs.

She looked at Roman and couldn't help but give him a small smile before motioning for him to come with her "I need to get back to the room I have been summoned by the drunken one"

Roman laughed and stood up alongside her as she went to walk past him back inside the hotel he caught her wrist in his hand and turned her to face him.

He again lifted her head with his hand so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Thank you for listening lalelei ." Mel's forehead creased in confusion "What does that mean?" he smiled before kissing her lightly on the forehead. It wasn't where he wanted to kiss her but considering he just told her that he was going to try and work it out with his ex he wasn't going to disrespect Melanie by trying to kiss her or get into her pants He already liked her too much for that "It means beautiful in Samoan" She smiled and started to look down but his hand held her in place forcing her to keep eye contact.

"Get used to hearing it because I plan on using it all the time."

"Well thank God it was Samoan I thought I was going to have to tell you that you speak terrible Italian, and you know I didn't want to be the one to break it to you that you sucked."

He looked at her and laughed "How would you know if my Italian was bad? You speak Italian?"

"Puoi scommetterci il culo che faccio bello" (You bet your ass I do handsome) she said as she winked at him.

"Mia madre amarti, intelligente, bello, e parlare italiano che è la tripletta! Mi non dite anche voi cucinare!?" (My mother would love you, smart, beautiful, and you speak Italian that is the trifecta! dont tell me you cook too!?)

She raised her hand as she giggled "colpevole" (guilty) Roman broke out into a wide smile as he shook his head side to side. He couldn't help himself and kissed her again this time on the cheek. He took her hand in his and pulled her slightly stunned frame towards the doors.

"Come on lets go before you get summoned again by the drunken one." He said as he motioned his head back towards the hotel. He locked their fingers together and was pleased when he felt her adjust her hand in his to tighten their hold. They walked into the store that was in the hotel so that she could grab more water for Sasha. She lifted a few waters in her one hand and continued walking to see if there was anything that Sasha could eat. As they walked down the final aisle they found blueberry muffins that were stacked on a shelf. Roman thought quickly and picked up a few of the prepackaged muffins in his free hand. He just wasn't ready to let go of her hand just yet. Melanie charged the items back to the room and they headed towards the elevator still hand in hand walking side by side. When they reached the 5th floor Melanie stepped out and looked back at him smiling. Both acutely aware that not only were their hands still locked but that they were going to need to let go of each other.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" he said with his signature smile as he once again locked eyes with her.

"No its fine" She said as she squeezed his hand one final time before loosening her grip, as he reluctantly released her hand from his.

"Goodnight lalelei"

Without thinking she stepped back into the elevator and reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Leati" she said as she stepped backwards out of the elevator, quickly turning on her heels as she smiled and walked to her room. She stopped halfway down the hallway and shot over her shoulder "Stop ogling my ass!"

She heard him erupt into laughter before hearing the ding of the elevator doors as they closed. She chuckled to herself as she scanned her key and walked in. Hearing Sasha in the shower, she set up the 5 water bottles on the stand. One was for her the other 4 for Sasha. As soon as she set them down she heard the water in the bathroom turn off and a few minutes later Sasha came walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"It took you long enough" Sasha whined as she flopped down on her bed.

"Not my fault you decided to drink yourself into a drunken stupor."

Sasha swiped a water bottle from the nightstand "Shut up asshole! Besides I am more interested in what happened after you dropped me off in our room." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Melanie refused to look at her as she swiftly gathered the items that she needed to get ready for bed. "Well your little gab session is going to have to wait until after I take a shower."

"No worries I got time" she said in between gulps of water.

"Greaaaaaattttttt"

Before Melanie knew it she was hit in the back of the head with a pillow as Sasha burst into laughter.

"Serves you right for being mean to me" she said as she stuck out her tongue.

Melanie glared at her before proceeding to walk into the bathroom "Throwing things at me is not going to get me to tell you the information that you want to know!" she shot behind her as she slammed the bathroom door closed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and immediately remembered the sound of his voice echoing in her ear, and the warmth of his hand as it was wrapped around her own. _"Goodnight lalelei."_

Melanie groaned "Aww hell this is that foolishness that I don't have time for." She mumbled to herself.

 **A/N number 2 lol LoveReadingAboutWwe Orton is amazing he is such a great heel! I say go for it! write it and then see how you feel about it, you never know unless you try :)**


	10. We Have Pet Names Now?

Chapter 10

Every time I was in a new place for the first few days until I felt completely comfortable I always slept light as a feather. Any small movement would wake me. So what these idiots didn't know is the minute Sasha's phone vibrated and she rolled out of the bed I was already awake. I laid in the bed with my back facing the door hoping that they would all either leave, or that Sasha would get back into the bed so I could go to sleep but no such luck. The door closed quietly, I almost thought that they had left but then I heard Seth and Sasha snickering. Their laughter became a little louder and then I heard a third person's voice.

"Dude I really don't think you should do that she went to sleep pretty late" he whispered

Clearly he was the only person who had a brain out of those three.

"You should know" Sasha said in an equally low whisper "You're the reason why she was out so late." She said as she poked him in his rock hard chest.

Roman put his hands on his hips before pointing his finger in Sasha's direction.

"That part may be true, but did you ever think that she might be tired because she had to carry your drunk ass up to the room Raggedy Annie."

Sasha gasped and narrowed her eyes at him as she stepped closer to his face "What are you saying Reigns?! Are you trying to call me fat?"

Seth turned on his heels to face the bickering Samoan and his pink haired girlfriend "I swear to God if you two wake her up and ruin this for me I am going to kill you both!" Seth said between his teeth while trying to still remain as quite as possible.

"And I swear to God if you take one more step towards me Seth I'm going to spear your ass through the wall, and please don't think I won't, I am exhausted, I am cranky, I am hungry and I am in no mood for whatever you are trying to do." I said without turning around.

I heard Roman chuckle from behind me while hearing Seth groan.

"I never get to have any fun" he said as he flopped onto Sasha's bed and propped his head on his arm.

"Your fun is not my concern, now can you please get out so I can go back to sleep?" I asked still with my back turned to them all.

"No can do Mel, I was going to make you get up anyway it's already 11:00am and we need to start getting ready, we have a photo shoot in 3 hours." Sasha said as she lay on the bed behind Seth, propping her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm over his waist to snuggle up to him from behind.

"What photoshoot?" I said as I finally rolled over to face them.

"The photoshoot that Stephanie text us about this morning, they want us to take new promo shots." Sasha replied. I threw the covers off and kicked my feet over the side of the bed. I did a quick scan for my phone, locating it on the nightstand in between our bed and noticed not only was my phone on silent but I had 8 missed calls and 12 text messages. I immediately went to the text messages with Steph's name on them and her first message indeed said that Sasha and I had a photoshoot at 3 along with the address for where we needed to go. After reading that message I groaned loudly before throwing myself all the way back on the bed with my hands over my head as my feet dangled over the side.

I heard what sounded like a wrapper before hearing Sasha ask "So does this mean you are getting up now?" I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her as she stuffed a large piece of muffin in her mouth.

"I guess I don't have a choice since we have to be out of here in a few hours." I said as I hoisted myself back up into a sitting position.

It was then that I looked up and noticed that Roman had been quietly standing in the doorway while Seth and Sasha were sprawled out on her bed. Though I was in a bit of an agitated mood I couldn't help but smile at him. "There she is...Morning lalelei " he said in his smooth masculine voice. I instantly felt a smile spread across my lips.

"Oh so we have pet names now?" Seth teased as my face turned the familiar shade of red that was becoming a habit when in Roman's presence.

"Babbbbeee" Sasha whined as she tightened her grip around his waist "Why don't you call me something exotic like that? Seth rolled over onto his back and looked at Roman.

"You see what you just did asshole"

Roman just shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly before replying "Don't blame me for your shortcomings as a boyfriend."

Sasha and I both tried to stifle our laughter as Seth stared at him blankly before flipping him off. Roman paused as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a small smile before replying.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell your niece when she gets frustrated. Use your words baby girl."

Seth narrowed his eyes and starred at Roman for a moment before looking over at Sasha who at this point was damn near choking herself trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh so you think it's funny that he just called me a girl babe?"

"No, baby no I'm not laughing at you I swear, and he didn't technically call you a girl babe he just compared you to one...anyway it doesn't matter" she babbled as she put her hands on his chest in an effort to soothe him. "You know I adore you I think you are an amazing boyfriend. And you are 100% all man" she added as she took his face into her hands and kissed him on the lips.

I looked up at Roman who still had a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "Such a trouble maker" I said as I shook my head at him.

He pretended to be insulted by clutching his chest before giving up his charade and shrugging nonchalantly "He started it, I just finished it."

"Correction" Sasha said with Seth's face in her hands "I'm going to finish it" she said as Seth turned her over onto her back deepening their kiss.

My phone dinged softly signaling a text message coming through. I turned it over to see who it was and responded quickly to my business partner Taylor. Since I had my messages open I decided to reply to the other missed texts as well - they were from my dad and my God father. My dad was just checking on me so I responded back to him that everything was fine and I would call him later, My God father was actually going to be in Jersey tomorrow for the meet and greet so I made plans with him to get together for dinner afterwards.

I looked up from my phone and Roman was still standing by the door with the same mesmerizing smile. It seemed that we had both either learned the fine art of tuning Seth and Sasha out, or we were too caught up in each other to give a damn that they were literally making out and dry humping less than 2 feet away from us.

Damn he is sexy...I shook my head as I chuckled softly. "Leati you don't have to stand there, you can come and sit down" I said as I motioned to the spot next to me. As he walked towards me I turned my body so that I was sitting with my back against the headrest of the bed and folded my legs so that I was sitting Indian style. He leaned down and placed his hand behind my head as he dropped a soft kiss to my forehead. As he leaned away to sit down on the bed he grazed the side of my face with his knuckles before moving a few strands of hair that had fallen out of my top knot behind my ear. I knew it was a matter of time before more strands of my hair came toppling down so I reached up and let it cascade around my shoulders before dropping my head back to shake it out. I started to re-twist it into another bun but I changed my mind since my hair was still damp from me washing it before the nap I took this morning. I looked back up at Roman and his eyes were that same dark shade of gray as they were when we were in the courtyard. His eyes slowly traveled from my legs back up to my face and I suddenly became very self-aware that I was sitting in front of him in my PJ's which consisted of my spandex booty shorts and a WWE T-shirt.

"Did you sleep okay before we so rudely interrupted you?" He asked as his eyes once again made contact with mine.

"I would have slept like a baby if she wasn't whining all night about how her damn kidneys hurt." I said as I jerked my head in Sasha's direction. Out of the corner of my eye I got a first row seat to Seth's hands roaming all up and down Sasha's body. I inwardly cringed and physically gagged, Roman chuckled as I flipped my hair over the right side of my face to block out most of their image from my peripheral view, before turning my attention back to Roman who was suddenly much closer to me than I had remembered.

I quickly looked down at the comforter before feeling his fingers underneath my chin to raise my head so that our eyes met.

"Last night I asked you why you look down and you told me I don't know, I think you do. Tell me why do you hide your face lalelei." Roman watched as the sadness crept into Melanie's eyes. His heart ached for her as he watched her purse her lips together as she contemplated how she would answer. She opened her mouth and then promptly closed it a few times before she finally closed her eyes in frustration and clenched her fists in her lap, and that is how she answered him with her eyes closed and her fists clenched in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Hypothetically what if I told you that I spent a very long time thinking that I was anything but beautiful?"

"Why would you think something like that Melanie?"

She gently pulled out of his grasp and lowered her head down toward her balled up fists before continuing. She raised her head slightly but Roman could see she still had yet to reopen her eyes.

"What if I told you that for a really long time I was in a very..." she paused searching for the right word to use. She seemed to find one that she felt suitable for the conversation and continued "Unhealthy situation where I was made to feel like I could never quite measure up? I was never pretty enough, smart enough, or good enough at anything. I mean that's not the case now I am much more comfortable in my own skin it's just extremely hard for me to go from hearing all of these negative things about myself to people telling me how beautiful I am. I just get a little embarrassed and uncomfortable by it." She said as she slowly opened her eyes and pushed her fists deeper into her lap.

"Who made you feel that way?"

She gave him a sad smile as her eyes glossed over with tears "Qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto amarmi" (Someone who was supposed to love me) she whispered.

 **A/N**

 **First of all you guys give me life! the likes, favorites, and comments keep me going and motivate me. You all have been so kind with your words and comments of love for this story. I know I said I was going to stick to updating Saturday and Wednesday (at least that what I think I said lol but I think I am going to update one more time between today and Wednesday)**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Thank you! :) I am glad this story can be a source of entertainment for you.**

 **Guest - Is it bad to encourage obsession? if it is then you can consider me bad because I love to hear that!**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - there is that word obsession again...I love it! hopefully I can keep you obsessed all the way until the end!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **XOXO Really241**


	11. Teaching Him a Lesson

Chapter 11

Roman took his hand and gently cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened and her entire body stiffened at the contact but she didn't pull away. He rubbed his thumb in a slow and deliberate back and forth soothing motion along her cheek before stroking her face with the back of his hand. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed while she leaned into his caress. He inched a little closer to her and placed both hands on either side of her face trapping some of her hair in-between his fingers as he did so.

"Guardami" (Look at me)

He tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes as his thumbs continued to rub against her soft skin. He waited for Melanie to make eye contact with him before he continued.

"You want to know what I think. I think that you are so much more than just a beautiful face. I think that you are smart, funny, and absolutely amazing."

A small scoff escaped her lips "You don't know that, I could be a lunatic for all you know."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him before nodding his head in agreement. "True but two people who I trust completely absolutely adore you, and something tells me that they aren't both wrong." He said as he briefly entwined her hair in-between his fingers. He licked his bottom lip and inwardly groaned knowing that he was dangerously close to crossing the boundary. He slowly untangled his hands from her thick curls and propped himself up on his arm as he leaned to the side and raised his eyebrow before adding "Plus my other best friend is a lunatic and you are nothing like him, you may have heard of him before, he goes by the name Dean Ambrose."

Melanie grinned widely before letting out a laugh of her own "Ahh yess the third member of the defunct Shield, the unhinged one, I believe they call him the lunatic fringe" she said as she continued to laugh. Roman joined in on the laughter. "Yup that would be him."

By this time Seth and Sasha had long since ended their make out session but had remained silent as they observed the interaction between the two of them.

"There is that smile I like to see Lalelei." Roman said as he reached over and put her hair behind her ear.

"Okay that's it, one of you is going to tell me what the hell Lallita means?" Seth said

Roman rubbed his face in slight annoyance that his conversation with Melanie was interrupted. "It's Lalelei" he said as he moved his hands to coincide with each syllable.

"Lalela" Seth repeated

"LA-LE-LI" Roman enunciated as Sasha and Melanie giggled at the dumbfounded look on Seth's face.

Melanie put her hand on Romans arm. "You're just going to frustrate yourself, let me help you" she said as she continued to laugh while turning to Seth "It means none of your damn business two tone!" Roman chuckled as Seth threw a pillow hitting Melanie square in the head.

Melanie gasped before slowly turning to glare at him "You better quit it Seth...You don't want these type of problems with me, you know I'm already feeling some sort of way because you assholes woke me up this morning."

Seth sat up and looked at Melanie with a hint of trouble in his eye. "Oh yeah...what you gonna do if I don't quit it Mel?" he asked as he started to stand to his feet.

I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth. Before Seth had a chance to react I quickly jumped to my feet and launched myself forward, spearing him backwards onto the bed. He was caught off guard and landed diagonally on his back letting out a grunt as he did so. Sasha scurried out from under us as I quickly stood on the bed towering over him.

"Don't you hurt my boyfriend Mel" Sasha said pointing at me as she laughed from her seat on my bed.

Seth went to sit up, but I gave him a swift yes kick in his chest which momentarily knocked the air out of him and again knocked him flat on his back. Taking advantage of his position I quickly put him in a figure 4, but because of the awkward positioning I ended up locking it in and having my body hanging off the bed upside down from the waist up.

"Oh I won't hurt him." I yelled over Seth's screaming "But I do plan on teaching him a lesson" I said as I tightened my uncles signature leg lock.

"She told you, you didn't want none Seth" Roman laughed

"Shut the hell up Ro!" he screamed

"Don't' talk to him like that!" I said through my laughter.

"Oh My God let go Mel please!..." Seth pleaded

"Say it Seth!" I screamed. "You know the words I'm waiting to hear!"

"I fucking hate you!"

"Wrong answer" I said as I tightened the lock even more eliciting another scream from Seth. I looked back to see Roman and Sasha rolling on my bed in uncontrollable laughter.

"FINE...FINE!"

"SAY IT" I screamed as the tears from my laughter started to stream down my face and into my hairline since I was still upside down.

"Please let me go!"

Melanie loosened the lock just to re-tighten it.

"I can do this allllll morning, say it loud and say it proud Seth!"

"Oh MY GOD! – YOU MELANIE ARE A BETTER WRESTLER THAN ME SETH ROLLINS!"

"AND?!" She screamed

"I hate you so much!"

"Don't care Seth... SAY IT!"

"FUCK!" He screamed before grunting and saying "AND I CONSIDER MYSELF LUCKY TO BE ABLE TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE, AND HONORED TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS YOU MY QUEEN." I immediately let him go from the figure 4, and placed my hands on the floor before doing a back walk over into a standing position. I looked at him and smirked as he writhed on the bed in pain. I looked over at Roman who was literally laughing himself into a stomach ache. Sasha wasn't doing any better, and I watched as she slid off the bed in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

 **A/N Told ya I would post again prior to Wednesday :) This chapter is shorter than the others but I can assure you that the rest of the chapters are longer. Thanks again for reading guys I am blown away by the support for this story!**

 **KiaraKitty08 Thank you for your kind words!**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe Oh I am not going to lie, this is a BIG tease I just ask that you please please please stick with me. I am a slow builder if you cant tell lol but I have some things that have to happen and some scenes I want to play out. Overall I hope that you like the way that this story ends. There will be a few moments where you hate me though...Just giving you a heads up on that.**

 **Also I will resume the regular schedule of updates on Wednesday and Saturday :)**


	12. Dream vs Reality

Chapter 12

I walked over to Seth and kissed him on the forehead "Don't be such a baby big brother." He looked up at me with a gleam in his eyes and I knew I was in deep shit. I turned to run but he lunged at me grabbing me by my waist trying to flip me over his shoulder.

"You are so going to pay for that Melly" he said

I screamed before elbowing him in his chest, loosening his grip just enough for me to manage to keep my feet on the ground. I leaned forward reaching out for the first person I saw which was Roman. Without hesitation he grabbed me under my arms and gently but firmly yanked me from Seth's grasp, swinging me around as I hopped on the bed and knelt down behind him for protection, with a knee on either side of his waist. My chest was pressed against his back as I loosely draped one arm over his shoulder, resting my hand on his chest while looping my other arm around his waist. Seth still tried to lunge at me by jumping over Roman, but Roman easily pushed him back with one hand. Sending him flying backwards onto Sasha's bed. Roman then took his right hand and placed it on my wrist that rested over his shoulder, slowly rubbing his thumb along the front of my arm as we watched in amusement as Seth bounced on the bed before sitting up, looking at Roman and I in disbelief.

"BRO seriously?!" he said as he threw his hands up in the air. I smirked at him while peering over Romans shoulder.

"What" Roman said cavalierly as he turned his head to look at me, before slightly leaning back to whisper in my ear. "I will protect you lalelei."

I nodded and I bit my lower lip as he looked back at Seth.

"Unbelievable" he said as he looked at Sasha and then back at me and Roman who were smiling like a pair of Cheshire cats "YOU BROKE THE BRO CODE!" he yelled near hysterics "I can understand if you don't help me at all, I mean I don't like it, but I can at least understand it! Hell if the roles were reversed I probably wouldn't help you either but to side with the enemy Ro?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders as he tried to control his laughter. "What can I say I like her better than you."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I rested my chin on Romans shoulder.

"Unfuckinbelievable" Seth said again as he stared at the two of us, I stuck my tongue out at him while Roman just smirked at him before laughing at me.

We were brought back to reality by Sasha who stood up chuckling before looking in-between the two boys saying;

"As sorry as I am to have to break this up. Mel and I really have to start getting ready for this photo shoot. You two can stay here if you both agree to play nice, but you can't keep distracting us." she said as she stood up and kissed Seth square on the mouth before turning to smack Roman in the arm.

"Come on Mel , grab your stuff so we can get ready."

I kissed Roman on his jawline before leaning back to whisper in his ear "Thanks for the backup Superman." I slid off the bed and grabbed my bag from the ground before following Sasha into the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door Sasha looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest. She stood there staring at me with a knowing smile.

"What?" I said

"Not interested in Roman my ass! You better not ever utter those words again" she said before turning to put her hair in a ponytail and beginning her face cleansing ritual.

I stared at her for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the tub and letting out a loud groan. What the hell was I doing, I thought to myself as I put my hands on my face. This absolutely can't end well for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth just sat there looking at me with a smirk on his face and an arched eyebrow. I wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say but I knew I probably didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry, maybe I am a little confused, but I thought you told me this morning that you and Evelyn were going to try and work it out?"

Yup I was right I didn't want to hear it. "We are" I said quietly as I looked away from him.

"Huh...interesting, well you looked real comfortable wrapped up in Melanie's arms and whispering sweet nothings in her ear." He said

"Come on It wasn't like that Seth." I said as I shook my head in mild frustration. I looked up expecting Seth to say something in return but he just continued to stare at me "What do you want me to say man?" I asked quietly.

Seth sighed in return and looked at the bathroom door before slowly looking back at me. "Look you are my best friend, hell you are more like my brother, I trust you with my life. I know you are a great person and a good man but I just don't want Melanie to get hurt."

Roman opened his mouth to interrupt him but Seth kept going.

"Just listen Ro, you love JoJo more than anything in the world, you love her enough to sacrifice your own happiness, to try and work it out with Evelyn, a woman that you can barely stand to be in the same room with. I am not judging you or trying to tell you not to do what you feel is right for your family, but what I am telling you is I don't want Melanie to get hurt in the process when you choose Evelyn over her, and you will" he said as he paused "because you want to do what you think is right for JoJo."

Roman visibly cringed at the thought of picking Evelyn over Melanie "I would never hurt Melanie"

"Not on purpose you wouldn't, but think about it Roman that is what's going to happen if you and Melanie aren't careful. You two are walking a fine line and I am worried that Melanie is going to get burned."

Roman shook his head "This is crazy, I have barely known her for 24 hours yet all I want to do is be around her, and get to know everything about her."

Seth cracked a small smile. "She tends to have that effect on people. I can honestly say she is loyal to a fault, smart, funny, a go getter, and by definition of the word she is a fucking boss bro, she is literally one of the best people I have ever met. You can't help but to want to get to know her, but to know her is to love her and to love her means you want to protect her."

Roman slowly nodded his head revealing a small smile on his face "I see that already and I haven't even scratched the surface."

"Yeah but truly getting to know her is totally worth it." Seth smiled "I give her a lot of shit" he laughed "but I wouldn't trade her for the world. I would break someone's neck if I had to for her and not think twice about it."

Roman groaned "Ughhh you are not helping me at all" he said as Seth continued to laugh.

"Don't blame me for this! How was I supposed to know that you were going to agree to work it out with your baby momma? Did it ever cross your mind to tell her no?"

"Yeah it did, hell it still does, but I feel like I owe it to JoJo to give it one more shot."

Roman hung his head and sighed heavily "Can I ask you a question?" Seth nodded giving Roman the signal to continue "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing by trying to work it out with Evelyn."

Seth was silent for a while. "You know I am not her biggest fan, I don't like her, I think she is selfish, money hungry, an opportunist, a hypocrite, and a cheater, and that is just the short list of her faults." He said pausing as he looked at his friend who still had his head hung low. "However I know how you feel about your family, so I am going to support any decision that you make... but" he said as he held up his index finger "You can't string Melanie along while you figure this out, it's not fair to her or to you. If you are going to try and make things work with Evelyn you have to know your limits with Melanie, there can be no more of what Sasha and I saw with you guys while you sat on the bed."

Roman closed his eyes and roughly rubbed his hands over his face, before looking back at the closed bathroom door.

"She has been put through more than enough heartache." Seth said quietly "Please don't take this personal Ro but I won't stand by and watch her be hurt again, not by you or anyone else, she more than anyone I know deserves to be happy."

Roman nodded but he remained silent as he just continued to stare at the bathroom door.

"You have to find that balance with Mel so that neither one of you cross a line. I know her she doesn't sleep around like some of these other women and she damn sure isn't a homewrecker so she will keep her distance once you and Evelyn start working it out."

Roman rubbed his hand over his face. "I want you to know that I appreciate your opinion, but you still didn't answer my question Seth."

Seth sighed. "I think you are making a huge mistake trying to work it out with her, I don't think she has changed and I don't think she wants to change, not only that I don't think she is good enough for you Ro. You deserve to be happy and I don't think you will be happy with Evelyn. You deserve to be with someone who is going to love you" he said as he pointed to Roman " You - Leati Joeseph Anoai as much as you love them, and by them loving you, honestly and truly loving you, they are going to easily love JoJo because they will understand that you and her come as a package. They can't have one without the other and they won't want one without the other, because they will want JoJo in their life as much as they want you in their life."

Roman was quiet for a long time as he thought about what Seth just said. What if Seth was right and Evelyn didn't change? What if he tried to work it out with her, for her to only break his heart again. He would have gone through all of this for nothing, his daughter still wouldn't have her family together, and he would end up without Melanie. He felt his chest tighten and his breathing become short at the thought of being without her. Is it possible that he could find the love he desired and make a family with JoJo and Melanie?

Roman sighed torn between desperately wanting to give his daughter the dream of having her mom and dad back together, or to go after what his heart desired, the curly, dark haired, green eyed beauty who was starting to consume him.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Until Next time guys!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	13. You Know Her?

Chapter 13

I couldn't wait to get back to the room and lay on the bed, between my lack of sleep and the last minute photo shoot; I was completely and utterly exhausted. I needed to lie down and take a nap and this was the perfect time to do it, especially since Sasha had decided to go to Seth's room to spend some time with him. I sat on the bed and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it was 7pm. I was so tired I didn't even take my sneakers off, I just laid down fully clothed on the bed, but as soon as my head hit the pillow my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and sighed.

"Yes Sash"

"Hey Melly, Seth is going to take me out tonight, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if Roman bunked with you, so that Seth and I can spend some quality time together when we get back." I was so tired I didn't exactly follow what she was implying so she had to try again. "You know... so I can give my man some...special attention." she giggled.

"Oh my God... please don't say another word it's bad enough I had a front row seat to you guys dry humping and shit this morning, I don't need you painting any more images in my head and I am sure Roman doesn't want those images either. Tell him he is welcome to stay here for the night."

"Thanks boo! I knew you were a team player!" she said before screaming to Roman "Your all good lover boy you're bunking with my fly ass best friend tonight...and you better be on your best behavior!" That was the last thing I heard before the call disconnected. I chuckled to myself and dropped my head back down on the pillow. I just cannot deal with her and her shenanigans right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melanie was woken up by the sound of the door opening. She blinked hard and looked up to see Sasha and Roman both standing in the doorway looking at her.

Sasha walked over and sat on the bed "Sorry Mel, we didn't mean to wake you." she said as she took her hand and ran it gently through Melanie's hair.

Melanie lay still for a while as Sasha played in her hair before sighing contently and slowly sitting up. She brought her legs to her chest, and laid her head on her knees. "Its fine I needed to get up anyway."

Roman put his bag on the bed and smiled. "Thanks for letting me bunk with you in here Lalelei"

Melanie smiled back "Don't mention it."

She turned her gaze to Sasha who was scurrying around the room looking through her luggage.

"So where is Seth taking you tonight?"

"I'm not sure he won't tell me, he wants it to be a surprise."

Melanie rubbed my face to try and get herself to fully wake up. "Well what time are you guys headed out?"

"In an hour, I just came down here to get my clothes for tonight." She pulled out a black dress with sheer cut outs and a red wide leg jumpsuit with a deep v neckline. She looked at both options before turning to Melanie and holding them both in the air.

Before Sasha could even ask the question Melanie pointed to the red jumpsuit.

"That one, that plunging neckline is sexy. Wear it with your nude pumps, and chunky gold necklace." She said as she yawned.

"This is why I fuck with you boo!" Sasha said as Melanie just laughed from her spot on the bed.

"Can I borrow your gold bangle?" she asked as she eyed the jewelry from where it sat propped up on the nightstand.

Melanie rolled her eyes "I better get it back Sasha!" she said before tossing it her way.

Sasha squealed in delight, before heading to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something Sash?" Melanie asked as she looked at the few items in her friend's hands.

Sasha looked down to survey her items. She had her jumpsuit, pumps; make up bag that also had her undergarments stuffed inside and her jewelry. Once she went through her checklist she looked back to her friend and shook her head no. "Nope, not missing a thing."

Melanie looked at her confused "Ummmm what are you going to sleep in?"

Sasha gave her a mischievous smile and licked her top lip "Oh there won't be any sleeping going on tonight." She said as she winked at Melanie.

Melanie shook her head and looked over at Roman who was chuckling "I literally walked right into that one" she said as he nodded his head in agreement.

Melanie turned her focus back to her friend who was standing with her hand on the door handle ready to make her exit "All I know is you better take my bracelet off before you and Seth start all that freaky shit!" she said pointing at her friend as she erupted into laughter.

"I can't make any promises" she shouted over her shoulder as she closed the door behind herself.

She shook her head before grabbing her laptop from the foot of her bed. She was getting ready to check her emails when she heard Roman clear his throat.

"Do you want to go and grab something to eat with me?" he asked hesitantly

Melanie looked up from her computer and over at Roman offering him a small smile "Sure, I would love to grab something to eat with you. What did you have in mind?"

"There are a lot of restaurants within walking distance so I figure we can take a stroll and stop when we find something good. We can head out in about a half an hour" he said as he looked at his watch. "I just want to call JoJo first and see how her day was."

"No problem, take your time...I think I'm going to change." She mumbled as she realized she was still in her gray leggings and oversize shirt that she threw on this morning. She went to her bag and selected a white t shirt that said celfie on the front in black block letters and a pair of black skinny jeans and headed to the bathroom.

After she finished changing her clothes she grabbed her headphones that were sitting on the counter and exited the bathroom. Roman had his back to her with his legs over the side facing her bed. She could see his daughters face on the computer screen, and though she had only glanced at the screen for 2 seconds she absolutely agreed with Seth's comment about JoJo being cute as a button. She didn't realize that in that short time span not only had she seen JoJo but JoJo had also caught a glimpse of her, as she walked by putting her earbuds in to give Roman some privacy.

"OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD!...OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!" she screamed as she slammed her hands on the desk. "DADDY IS THAT! IS THAT! OH MY GOD IT HAS TO BE!" she screamed as she jumped up and down.

Roman laughed at his hysterical 6 year old before saying "Baby girl calm down what are you talking about?"

"Daddy I LOVE her! SHE IS THE BEST! You didn't tell me that you knew her" she said as she continued to jump up and down.

Roman looked confused, but couldn't help but laugh at his daughter "Knew who JoJo?"

"THE QUEEN! THE QUEEN OF SOULS DAD!"

 **A/N Hello again my pretties! How stinkin cute is JoJo's reaction?! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a little on the short side but again the future chapters are a bit longer I know I said that maybe two chapters ago but I forgot this one was another short one...okay let me stop I just went back and checked the word count for some of the other chapters and 16 and 17 are both a little short too...but the rest aren't I swear!...Geez I am glad I went back and checked or else I would have had to put another disclaimer out in a few weeks on chapter 16 and 17 lol. Anyway once again thank you all for the reads/comments/follows/favorites. I love all of your feedback, it fuels me! :) on Wednesday I might post chapters 14 and 15 at the very least you will get 14.**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - Ugh I know! So do I! I am rooting for them to get together so bad but Roman has got to get his shit together! he cant say he is going to work it out with Evelyn but be all up in Melanie's face...but then again how can he not be... le sigh what a conundrum lol**

 **Ctinaisfashion - 100% Agreed! After she blew that second chance I would have called it quits but Roman is a different breed and that is a good thing and a bad thing all at the same time. We will see what he does, lucky number 5 could work out for him and Evelyn or he may actually get his head out of his ass before its too late :)**


	14. I Told You She Lost Her Shit

Chapter 14

Roman looked at his daughter thoroughly confused, "The Queen?"

"Yes Dad! MELANIE! THE QUEEN OF SOULS, the collector, the absolute and without a doubt best female wrestler that ever LIVED!" she screamed as she threw her head back, pausing to take a few breaths that she desperately needed before launching into her next question. "That is who I saw right daddy? Please, please, please for the Love of Elmo let that have been her." She whispered in a tone that was meant more for herself than her father.

Roman looked up from the computer to see Melanie sitting at the foot of her bed brushing her hair as she bopped her head and lightly hummed along to whatever music she was listening to. It made sense now; JoJo caught a glimpse of her walking by as she was exiting the bathroom. He looked back down at her excited little face and smiled, she still had her hands held together as if she were praying for a miracle.

"Exactly how big of a fan of The Queen are you?" he asked

"Huge daddy!" she said as she spread her arms as wide as they could go "I am her biggest fan ever! If I could just say hi to her I would be so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooo happy!"

Roman laughed; he told her to hold on for a minute as he muted the computer and placed it on the bed. He walked over to Melanie who removed one of her earbuds and looked up at him once he was standing by her side.

"So I just found out that my daughter is apparently your biggest fan" he said while chuckling.

Melanie's eyes grew wide before giving way to a small laugh. "No way! How did you find out?"

"Well she apparently saw you walking by and completely lost her shit." He said with a laugh. "Would you mind doing me a huge favor and talk to her for a minute or two? It would mean the world to her." He said as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, she still on your computer?"

"Yeah...but let's have a little fun first" he said with a laugh and a sneaky smirk.

Melanie playfully smacked his arm before sitting on the side of the bed that faced him "Hey now, don't you mess with my biggest fan."

Roman mouthed to her 'I can't make you any promises about that' before sitting on the bed to continue the conversation with JoJo. He placed the computer back on his lap and unmuted the computer screen. JoJo's face fell a little upon seeing it was just her father.

"Wow" Roman said as he tried to suppress his smile "Try not to be too disappointed that it's just your dear old dad." JoJo opened her mouth to apologize but Roman kept going.

"Now before you say anything else, I just want to know who is the bestest dad in the world?"

JoJo giggled "You are silly!"

"That's what I thought, but can you say it one more time for me baby girl?" he said as he extended his hand out to Melanie. Melanie put her hand in his as he gently pulled her over to sit next to him.

"You arr..." JoJo stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Melanie's face pop into the screen.

"OH MY GOD ITS YOU!" she screamed as she jumped up and did a series of Jete leaps (Split leaps) across the screen from one end of the room to the other making Roman and Melanie burst into laughter at her antics.

"See what I mean, I told you she lost her shit." Roman said as he looked at Melanie.

"Leave her alone" she laughed as she watched JoJo continue to leap into the air. "She has really great form" she mumbled to herself

After the 5th pass of leaps JoJo scampered back to where the laptop was sitting.

"Is it really you?!"

Melanie winked at her "In the flesh."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE IT!" JoJo screamed as she dropped herself to the floor. All Roman and Melanie could see were her feet shaking frantically in the air. This caused Melanie to laugh so hard she leaned over away from Roman and onto one of his pillows.

"You have to excuse her she usually doesn't lose it like this...but then again I have never heard her describe someone as the best wrestler ever, so clearly there is a first time for everything." He smiled.

"Please don't apologize she is amazing! This will go down in history as the best reaction I have ever received from a fan...ever!" she said as she sat up and wiped her tears from her face.

JoJo put her arms on the desk with a thud, as she breathed heavily into the computer.

"Did you get it all out of your system baby girl?"

"I think so dad" she said as she tried to get her breathing under control

"I have to say you are not only adorable, but you get some great lift on your Jete's" Melanie said

JoJo's eyes widened, "How did you know what they were called, are you a dancer too?"

Melanie nodded "Guilty, I am a dancer, and an instructor I have my own dance company in Destin Florida, it's called JDDC - Just Dance Dance Company."

"Awesome" JoJo said "my mom has a dance company too PPDC, Performance Plus Dance Company, that is where I dance."

"How long have you been dancing?" Melanie asked as she inadvertently leaned in closer to Roman who swung his arm so that his hand was resting on her waist while they shared the computer.

"Just for 2 years, I started later than some of the other girls I dance with, so sometimes I struggle to keep up." She said with a small shrug and tinge of sadness to her voice.

"Sweet pea it doesn't matter when you start, it matters how you finish. If you give your all in rehearsals, and your lessons and if you practice at home, you can be just as good as the best dancers in the studio, understand?" Melanie said

"I understand" JoJo said as she let a large toothy smile spread across her lips.

Roman looked at Melanie and JoJo as they seamlessly continued their conversation both completely either forgetting he was still there, or ignoring the fact that he was still there but he didn't mind one bit. He was brought out of his thoughts by JoJo's next comment.

"This is turning out to be the best day ever. I get to talk to my favorite wrestler, and if that isn't awesome enough you are also a dance instructor!"

Roman crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head "Whoa, time out, fumble on the play, you want to rewind that last statement. Did you just say that she was your favorite wrestler ever?" he said as he pointed at Melanie.

JoJo looked at her father and giggled "Well it's a tie between you and Melanie daddy."

"Hmm a tie, I don't know how I feel about that baby girl" he said as Melanie playfully elbowed him in his side.

"Don't be selfish. JoJo has every right to pick who her favorite wrestler is without your input."

"Yeah dad, don't be selfish" JoJo giggled as she put her hand over her mouth muffling her laugh.

Roman opened his mouth in shock as he looked back and forth between JoJo and Melanie before pointing in Melanie's direction.

"You have been around for 2.5 seconds and you are already turning my baby against me." he said as both Melanie and JoJo began to laugh. "Oh you both think this is funny?" he asked which only caused their laughter to get louder. Roman shook his head in disbelief; this must be what Seth felt like he thought to himself. "I'm not going to sit here and take this, you two are not going to gang up on me anymore, this conversation is over" he said as he started to stand up and take the computer with him.

"NO!" Melanie and JoJo screamed as they giggled in unison. Melanie grabbed his arm with both of her hands pulling him back down next to her on the bed as Roman chuckled.

"Don't you dare!"

"Fine but on one condition!" he said as he looked at JoJo. "I have to be your favorite male wrestler, and then you can have your precious Queen of Souls as your favorite female wrestler."

Melanie looked at him like he had three heads before putting her head in her hand. While JoJo simply replied

"Oh dad..." and just shook her head.

"You are just unbelievable" Melanie chuckled as she lifted her head from her hand.

"Is he like this all the time JoJo?"

"Yup, he is very competitive, you should see how he is when we play games with all of our cousins, he is a really sore loser" she said as she emphasized the word really "But, he lets me win a lot when it is just me and him so I let his tantrums slide" she said as she made the sliding motion with her hand. Melanie cracked up laughing as Roman just shrugged his large shoulders before laughing along with her.

"It's true I really am a sore loser" he chuckled

"Told you" Jojo giggled

"Now that we have all established that I am sore loser, I'm curious baby girl, should _**I**_ let the fact that it is past your bedtime slide?"

"Yes, yes you should." She said with a straight face "Especially since you called me after my bed time so due to that technicality it's not my fault that I'm still up."

Roman looked at Melanie who was biting her lower lip as she struggled to keep a straight face "Can you believe this kid" he said as he broke into a smile.

"You are right I did call you; now I am telling you it's time to go to bed you have school in the morning."

"Awwwww but daddddddd" She said as she dropped her head on the desk in front of her.

"Don't you but dad me young lady, it's time for you to go to bed. I promise I will call you in the morning before you go to school."

"Pinky Promise?" she asked

"I'll do you one better, Boys Scouts honor I will call you tomorrow" he said as he held up 3 fingers which earned him a laugh from his daughter.

"Okay talk to you tomorrow Dad, good night love you! Good night Melanie!" she said as she waved.

Melanie waved back until the screen went black "Good night Sweet pea."

Melanie stood up and went to grab her pink pumps that were sitting near the side of her bed, and quickly slipped them on her feet.

"JoJo is hilarious! She seems like a really great kid."

Roman playfully rolled his eyes "You just like her because she said you were her favorite."

Melanie smirked at him "What can I say; she knows how to pick a winner." She said as she grabbed her purse and slipped it over her shoulder before shoving her phone in her pocket. "Now come on lets walk and talk I'm starving!"

Roman opened the door to their room and motioned his head for her to walk ahead of him.

"Well that just won't do, come on lalelei, let's go get you something to eat."

 **A/N Hello Lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with JoJo FYI she absolutely will be in more chapters to come! I think she is an integral part in this story. Especially since Melanie is a Daddies girl and so is JoJo so I wanted to write her in. Let me know what you guys think you already know I appreciate you guys taking the time out to read/favorite/follow/comment TLD :)**

 **flipflops - Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **KiaraKitty08 - LOL thank you! That is exactly what I was going for! :)**

 **Pica616 - Thank you for commenting I hope I don't disappoint! :)**

 **I hope all of you Lovelies have an amazing day!**

 **XOXO Really241**


	15. 21 with a Twist

**A/N Figured I would give you 15 on the same day as 14 :) Enjoy Lovelies!**

 **XOXO Really241**

Chapter 15

Melanie had no idea why she agreed to this game but here they were sitting down with 6 shots of patron on their table, three in front of her, and three in front of Roman. Roman just finished explaining the rules of the game they were going to play. A game called 21 but with a twist. They each were going to be able to ask each other 21 questions. If there was a question that they didn't want to answer they could pass on the question but they had to drink one of the shots that were in front of them. Once their shots were gone they could no longer pass on any of the questions.

Melanie's stomach grumbled, they had placed their order for dinner about 10 minutes ago and were currently waiting on the appetizer to arrive. She looked up at Roman who was smirking at her and she couldn't help the pit in her stomach that told her she was going to regret this in the morning. Roman rubbed his hands together and looked over his drinks at her.

Melanie cleared her throat before asking "Before we get started is there anything that is off limits?"

"Nope, that is what the patron is for; if you don't want to answer you take the shot." He said as he continued to smirk at her.

Melanie sighed "All right let's do this."

"Ladies first" Roman said as he sat in anticipation of what the next few hours would bring.

She paused as the waitress came back and delivered their appetizer. Roman let her decide what they would have so she picked one of her favorites, calamari. She knew it was a gamble since not every restaurant's calamari is created equal but it definitely looked delicious. She grabbed a few pieces and dropped them on her plate before popping a piece of calamari in her mouth. She looked up from her plate to see Roman anxiously waiting for her question. So she figured they better get started.

The first 10 or so questions were pretty basic on both of their part favorite color, favorite food, pet peeves, favorite place to eat, favorite things to do, those types of questions. Melanie did have to take a shot of Patron early when he asked her who her father was so she only had 2 passes remaining but for the most part the questions were easy. Once their entrees arrived it was Melanie's turn again and she looked at him for a moment thinking about what she wanted to ask him. She decided if she was going to play the game she would have a little bit of fun at Romans expense.

"Tell me a secret that no one knows about you."

Roman was silent before saying with a straight face "Promise me you won't laugh"

"I promise"

"I'm afraid of cats."

Melanie blinked at Roman for a few minutes before cracking a small smile "What did you just say?" she asked as she held her lips closed with her fingers to try and keep herself from laughing.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck before looking back at Melanie "I'm afraid of cats, they are vicious sneaky little animals who are always plotting to try and kill you." He rambled.

"Awwww bendito" Melanie said as she suppressed her laughter. "The big bad Roman Reigns is afraid of cats."

Roman scowled "Don't mock me woman, they are horrible little animals." He said as Melanie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What happened that made you fear those cute little fur balls?" she whispered as she tried to keep her promise not to laugh.

Roman thought for a minute before downing one of his shots of patron. Melanie's mouth formed an O before she quickly covered her face with her hands to push back her laughter.

"That bad?" she whispered

"Yes, that bad and that embarrassing" he said with a small pout.

"Did I forget to mention that everything that we say during this game stays between you and me."

"No worries I won't say anything, Girls scouts honor" she said as she held up the Girl scout sign.

Roman narrowed his eyes at her "Were you even a Girl scout?"

Melanie jerked her head and folded her arms across her chest "Were you even a boy scout?" she responded. To which Roman wiped his hand over his face to try and hide his smile.

"Touché" he said as he let out his chuckle.

"My turn" he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"What sports did you play in high school? I bet you were a cheerleader" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Who said I played sports? And isn't it a little sexist to just assume that I was a cheerleader?" She asked as she feigned exasperation.

"Nope not in the least considering your balance, and agility, you are as quick as a damn cat."

Now it was Melanie's turn to narrow her eyes at Roman "Given your hatred of cats was that supposed to be a compliment."

"In this case it's absolutely a compliment, so stop side stepping my question" he said with a laugh "What sports did you play?"

"I ran track, played basketball, soccer, gymnastics and... I was, ummm...head cheerleader" she mumbled as Roman burst out laughing

"I knew it!" he said as he pointed at her.

Melanie rolled her eyes "Whatever! I was also on the debate team and student government so I wasn't your typical jock."

"Let me guess you had all A's and B's in high school."

"All A's actually but that's neither here nor there" she said nonchalantly with a smirk on her face "I believe it's my turn to ask a question now."

Roman couldn't lie, he was impressed; he gave her a small head nod signaling for her to take over.

"How many women have you slept with?"

Roman's eyes got big as he looked at her in shock.

Melanie shrugged "You can always take a shot and not answer but then I'm just going to think you are a man whore."

Roman chuckled and then sighed "I have only slept with 5 women"

Melanie pursed her lips together. "I feel like you are holding out on me Leati." She said which made Roman laugh, God he loved the way it sounded when she said his name.

"I swear! I don't know why everyone thinks I am this big man slut but my mom and sisters would have my ass if they even thought I was giving away the goods all willy nilly, and using women for my own selfish carnal needs. I swear to you on everything that I love I have only slept with 5 women, now if you would have asked me how many women I have dated that would be a different answer." He said as Melanie chuckled at him.

"Okay Mr. Technicality, how many women have you dated and out of the 5 women you slept with how many of them have been women you work with?"

"Just so we are clear you know that counts as 3 questions towards your 21 right?" Roman asked with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. "You can't take one turn and ask three questions and think that counts as one. I'm not going to let you make up your own rules to this game."

"Woooowwww" she drawled out in mock shock "I can't believe you took it there Anoai, now I see what JoJo was talking about... fine since you want to be so by the book I am perfectly fine with those 3 questions counting towards my 21."

"Fine" he said as he continued to smirk at her "I can't give you an exact number for how many women I've dated, there have been a few of them."

Melanie playfully sucked her teeth "Awww such a pretty face, but clearly your math skills are severely lacking. You see a few implies two or three and if you can't give an exact number that means there are definitely more than 2 or 3."

Roman put his hands over his heart as he cracked up at her backhanded insult. "Ouch!"

"Seriously though, are you telling me you can't give me a number, or you won't give me a number?"

"Cant'"

"Try an estimate."

He sighed and thought for a moment before replying sheepishly "Around 30ish" Melanie looked at Roman with a blank face before shaking her head. "You don't think that number is a little excessive?"

"Don't Judge me! How many have you dated?

"3 and 2 of them were relationships, now stop trying to evade my follow up question. I need answers man!"

"I'm not evading you, I will answer in a second I promise, first I need to go back to your answer, you have seriously only dated 3 people?" he asked his surprise evident in his voice.

"Yup only 3 the first person was a guy I went to prom with, we went out on a few dates but we went our separate ways after graduation. He was a nice enough guy and we stayed friends but there was nothing romantic between us. The second was my first real boyfriend, he and I met in college and we were together almost 2 years. Then I took a break from dating for a while and focused on school, work, and training before meeting my most recent ex-boyfriend and that was the 5 year relationship, so yup only 3. – oh and by the way you just used up 2 questions out of what you had left."

"Totally worth it, I guess that means I have to make sure that the rest of the questions I ask are really good." he said as he licked his lips.

That statement made Melanie nervous, hell _**he**_ made her nervous. Melanie bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. She heard him chuckle softly to himself as she gathered all of her hair and flipped it over her shoulder briefly looking away as she did so. It wasn't bothering her but she just needed a distraction, the way he looked at her made her stomach flutter, and her heart skip a beat. She had never felt this way before and it completely unnerved her.

"Anyway let's get back to my original question shall we. How many of the 5 women that you have slept with have been women you work with."

Roman sighed "Only 1 out of the 5 was someone we work with, and she was a mistake. She turned out to be a reeeeeaaaal special type of crazy." He said as he scratched his nose and laughed.

"Should I be scared that she is going to pop out from around a corner on me?" Melanie said as she dramatically looked over her shoulders.

He chuckled and waved his hand as if to say no at her "Don't worry. I am happy to say she moved on to someone else once she figured out that I was absolutely not interested in a relationship with her, it took a while for her to come to grips with it but she did, luckily she is someone else's problem now." He said taking a moment to pause before saying "I am going to ask you to do me a favor though. I am sure that there are rumors going around saying that I sleep with every woman walking but please don't believe them" He pleaded.

"Actually, that's' not what they are saying, atleast not in the Women's locker room at NXT. In NXT you're considered an untouchable Greek God, every woman wants to tap that." she said with a small shrug of her shoulder.

Roman's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head at this revelation "Wait what?!"


	16. Do You Think I'm Sexy

Chapter 16

Melanie laughed "It's true you are the guy that every woman in that locker room wants, the one they fantasize about" she paused before wondering if she should continue, she watched as he put his arms on the table and leaned forward. She rolled her eyes at his clear interest in the topic but kept going. "The unanimous consensus is that you're sexy, gorgeous, polite, a gentleman, and shy, which by the way if you hadn't noticed it is a complete turn on for most women. So in the NXT Women's locker room, you my friend are winning….. Big time."

"Wow, well that's good information to know but I have a question." Roman said as he watched Melanie reach over the table with her fork and grab a piece of salmon and a piece of zucchini off of his plate and pop them into her mouth. "Seriously?" He asked as he watched her close her eyes and savor the food she had just snagged from his plate.

"Quite...hmmm" she hummed "That was actually really good" she said as she tilted her head to the side and smiled at him before reaching over a second time to grab a forkful of the other steamed veggies that were left.

"You are so lucky your cuu..."

Melanie raised her eyebrow at him "I'm so lucky I'm what?!"

Roman quickly recalled what she said to him last night and cleared his throat.

"Nothing lalelei"

"Mmmhmmm" she murmured as she gave him the eye. "What was your question?"

Roman tapped the table, glancing down before looking her in the eye again.

"Do you agree with the general consensus in the NXT women's locker room?"

"Yes and No, a blind woman can see that you are gorgeous, and you absolutely seem to be polite, and a gentleman." She paused as she gave a light laugh before continuing "I'm definitely not getting that shy vibe from you though, but then again I could be completely wrong, you could be all of those things, ooorrrr you could simply be a fuckboy in a really good disguise." She said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Okay so let me just say, a fuckboy I absolutely am not!" he said as he emphasized the T which made Melanie let out the laugh she had been trying to hold in. "But what do you mean by, I _seem_ to be polite and a gentleman?

"It's not anything personal but I have been fooled before when I thought someone was one way, and then they turned out to be the complete opposite." She said quietly. "So now I am just a little bit..."

"Guarded" Roman finished. Melanie looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I prefer the word careful but guarded will work."

"You never fully answered the question though."

Melanie looked at him confused for a second "What do you mean?

Roman looked her square in the eyes and held her gaze as he asked her "Do you fantasize about me and think I'm sexy?"

She tilted her head to the side and smiled slyly as she downed a drink of patron. Roman's smile widened as he leaned forward.

"You know you just gave me my answer Mel."

Melanie shook her head "No I didn't, I took a drink, you don't know what that means it could mean that I think you are the sexiest man I have ever met, or it could mean that you are completely not my type and I just don't want to hurt your feelings."

Roman sat back for a moment shocked at her answer. His confidence was briefly shaken until he looked at her and noticed that she was still staring at him, and then it hit him.

"Oh Mel, from anyone else that may be the truth but there are a few things that I have noticed about you and one of them is when I flirt with you, you usually look away which then usually leads to you blushing or being a little bit uncomfortable, and correct me if I am wrong but people usually only blush when they are embarrassed, and if you weren't attracted to me there would be no reason to be embarrassed."

"Maybe I'm uncomfortable and embarrassed because you keep staring at me like a perv."

Roman crossed his arms over his chest, smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders"I can admit I do stare, but I know for a fact that you don't think I am a perv, hell if you do that means you are attracted to a perv."

Melanie narrowed her eyes and leaned in"Don't you think its a little forward to assume I'm attracted to you?"

Roman licked his lips and replicated her movement by also leaning forward. "Usually yes, but this situation is different, you see, you already told me you were attracted to me."

Melanie gasped as she sat straight up and looked him up and down "I did not!"

"Yes you did, you told me that women don't like it when men they are attracted to say they are cute, now if you weren't attracted to me then you wouldn't get so aggravated when I almost called you cute just now. So even if you don't fantasize about me, you absolutely are attracted to me which means you absolutely think I'm sexy."

Melanie's mouth hung open as Roman continued to smirk at her; he knew he had her dead to rights when she couldn't formulate a comeback. She simply crossed her arms along her chest and pursed her lips together in a tight line.

Melanie's face turned red and she knew it, she felt it. She just shook her head in disbelief "I really don't like you right now."

"Yeah you do" he said as he took a sip of his tea.

"You know Leati nobody likes a gloater...JoJo was so right about you."

"Yea she was, just like I'm right about you Lalelei."

Roman couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on his face as he decided he would take it a step further "Unlike you I can admit that you are positively the most attractive woman I have ever laid eyes on, and the fact that you seriously have no idea just how sexy you are makes you even more attractive."

Melanie ran her hand over her face and through her hair"I'm not having this conversation with you right now."

"We can put a pin in it, and come back to it later if you want, but rest assured we will be having this conversation at some point in time."

"No, we won't...moving on!" Melanie half yelled at him making him laugh, "Who was the one from work that you bumped uglies with?" she asked

Roman grimaced and quickly tossed back a shot of patron. "I'm not answering this one Mel, if I have my way I'm taking it to the grave. It wasn't my finest hour and to be honest, if I had been in my right frame of mind it never would have happened. Also" he said as he held up his index finger "Please never say bump uglies again"

Melanie rolled her eyes and purposely ignored the last part of his statement "Why weren't you in the right frame of mind?"

"I had just found out about the second time Evelyn cheated on me. I went out with the guys and a few other co-workers; and long story short we got shit faced and I woke up naked with our co-worker lying next to me." he said as he dropped his hands into his lap. "The whole situation was just bad" he said as he shook his head. He paused, waiting for a moment unsure of if Melanie was going to ask another question. When she didn't he took his opportunity.

"My turn" Roman said as he reached over and grabbed a piece of her chicken Marsala from her plate with his fork, popping it in his mouth as he waited for her to reply.

"Go for it" she said as she put her arms on the table and interlocked her hands together.

"Tell me about your last relationship?"

Melanie's smile faltered a little "What do you want to know?"

 **A/N**

 **Morning my Lovelies!**

 **WOW thank you all so much for the follows/favorites and comments. I just want you all to know that you all motivate me to keep writing and pressing forward with my vision for this story.**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe LOL! I am glad that you are hooked and I know you want them to give in to their attraction to each other lol hell I do too!**

 **Pica616 - Thank you! :) I try not to end the chapters on cliffys because I know as a reader that's a special type of torture to be reading an update and then it ends on this crazy cliffy and you have to wait for the update to find out what happens lol**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - first I have to say I love your screen name! second Sting is one of my favs too! I used to love him with his bleach blonde hair and his colorful face paint!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...now keep reading to Chapter 17 yeah that's right I am dropping 17 on the same day as 16 whoot! whoot!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	17. Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde

**A/N In this chapter you get a little insight into Melanie's previous relationship.** **You will get more clues as to what happened to her in future chapters as well as different points of view from the people who love her. I am thinking I will post Chapter 18 no later than Sunday :) I hope you enjoyed the updates today! Thanks for reading my lovelies!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**

Chapter 17

Roman thought about it for a moment "Whatever you feel comfortable telling me."

Melanie drummed her fingers on the table before looking at the shot of Patron in front of her. She squirmed in her seat and contemplated taking a drink. He mentally kicked himself, he was sure she was going to take the shot, but instead, she surprised the both of them.

"I was in my last year of college when we met. He was an entrepreneur whose business was starting to take off and I was a songwriter and choreographer. I had also been doing some indie shows for almost a year at that point, and was starting to make a name for myself on the circuit. At first he was fine with what I was doing, very supportive, offering suggestions, he seemed genuinely interested, but I would say after the first 6 months his attitude towards what I was doing started to change. He wasn't as understanding when I had to travel as a choreographer with the artists I worked for, or when I had to go do a show. We argued almost every time I had to leave town, he would call me constantly while I was working; he repeatedly accused me of cheating on him which is ironic because he was the cheater in our relationship. He put a tracker on my phone that I didn't know about, I found out about that in an argument we had when I mistakenly gave him the wrong name to the restaurant I was eating at while I was in Germany. He screamed at me and accused me of lying; he was so irate that he slipped up and told me not only the name of the restaurant but the exact location of the restaurant."

Melanie scoffed as she thought back on the memory "You would think that would have been enough of a warning, but God help me I still thought he was my prince charming." She said as she leaned her head back and rolled it from side to side. "The reality of the situation was that I was in a relationship with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. In public and in front of my family and friends he was sweet, thoughtful, caring everything that a girl would want in a boyfriend. But as time went on, when there was no one around and it was just the two of us, he was the complete opposite." She felt her palms sweating so she wiped them on her pants and let out a sigh "We were together for almost 2 years when I found out he cheated on me for the first time. When I confronted him, he swore to never do it again, he promised he would change, and like the young naïve girl I was, I forgave him and we moved on, but things didn't get any better, they only got worse."

Melanie rubbed her forehead before breaking into a soft chuckle, not because anything was funny, but because she couldn't believe she had put up with so much for so long. "The last few months of our relationship I found out that he had a two and a half year old daughter, not because he told me" she said as she shook her head "but because the mother of his child decided to show up on our doorstep." Roman's forehead creased together in confusion, he knew he wasn't the best at math but he knew those numbers didn't quite add up.

Melanie looked up and saw the confused look on his face. "Turns out he was cheating on me with the woman I found out about, and was cheating on the both of us with the mother of his child. I know it's confusing. I don't know which part is more unbelievable." She said as she held up an index finger "The part where she had the balls to show up to the house of the woman whose boyfriend she was banging." She held up a second finger "The part where she dropped the bomb on me that not only was he a piece of shit as a boyfriend but he was also a piece of shit as a father. I mean what kind of man has a relationship with someone for 5 years and ends up with a two and a half year old with someone other than his girlfriend? And if that isn't bad enough he decides to keep his daughter a secret for the remainder of the relationship." She said as her voice went up an octave.

Roman shook his head "That's not a man Mel; a man wouldn't do the things that he did. He wouldn't cheat on you and hurt you over and over again. He wouldn't allow any woman to be able to know something about him that would shatter your entire world, and he damn sure wouldn't hide his own flesh and blood."

Melanie tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes and slightly elevated her eyebrows. "Yeah, well hindsight is 20/20, but the sad thing is the fact that he had a two and a half year old daughter during our relationship with another woman, was the least of our problems. That's how truly screwed up that relationship was, and eventually I just couldn't do it anymore." She said as her bottom lip began to quiver, "So while he was away in California on business, I packed up my clothes and anything that had sentimental value to me, and moved in with my dad."

"He never tried to contact you or go and see you?"

Melanie gave a small smirk "He knew better than to go to my dad's house that just would have been a suicide mission. He did call and text me though, and after the first few days of my phone ringing off the hook, I gave in and started to pick up or respond to his text messages. I wanted to try and get him to realize that I was done, and that I was never going to give him another chance, but 2 months later when he was still calling and texting I gave up with trying to get him to understand. It's been almost a year and he is still convinced that eventually I will give in and go back to him."

Roman felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach "Is that who called you when we were in the courtyard that night?"

Melanie nodded her head yes as she suddenly became engrossed with the ball that her hands had formed on the table.

Roman reached over and uncoiled her hands from the tight ball they had formed and took each one of her small hands into his. He could feel her body trembling. "Mel, look at me please." When she didn't reply or make any attempt to move he asked again "Baby, please look at me."

She said a silent prayer hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions about her ex before slowly lifting her head and looking him in the eye.

"What did he do to you?"

Roman watched the color immediately drain from Melanie's face as she turned a ghostly shade of white. They both knew exactly what he was implying. She slowly removed her hands from his grasp, drank her last shot and quickly stood up from the table.

"Excuse me I need to go to the ladies room"


	18. Assumptions, Pictures & Piggy Back Rides

Chapter 18

Melanie stood in the ladies room and shook her head in disbelief as she looked back at herself in the mirror above the sink. Shit! Shit! Shit! Melanie, what were you thinking? She said to herself. She couldn't believe she had a slip up like that. I mean no, she didn't verbally give him an answer, but by refusing to answer and taking the shot she pretty much did give him an answer. All she knew is that she needed to be more careful. She didn't want to lie to him but she wasn't ready to fully open up about everything that happened either. She splashed water on her face and let it slowly roll off into the sink before patting it dry with a paper towel. She took a few deep breathes to steady her nerves and then walked back out to where they were sitting.

Roman hadn't taken his eyes off of the direction she had walked in, so when she was on her way back he spotted her long before she ever lifted her head to look towards their table. When she was close enough he stood up from the table and without warning put his hand around her waist and pulled her into his chest, as he enveloped her tightly in his arms. He felt her body momentarily stiffen before relaxing into him and placing both of her hands on either side of his waist, he held her for a moment before taking a half of a step back from her, taking her face in his hands as he did so and kissing her on the forehead. They stood like that with his hands on her face, his lips pressed to her head, and her hands fisting his shirt at his waist, both getting lost in each other's embrace, completely forgetting about their surroundings until they heard a collective "Awwww" in unison.

Melanie poked her head around Roman towards where the sound was coming from and blushed as she saw a table of 6 women sitting a few feet away from them smiling in their direction. Roman turned his head and followed her gaze and smiled at the table full of women. Melanie could tell they all damn near passed out from his simple acknowledgement. As they sat back down at the table they heard the women whispering not so quietly to each other, it was quite clear that they had already consumed a few drinks tonight.

"I told you they were an item, did you see the way that he held her?" The first woman said.

Melanie saw a curvaceous blonde woman lick her lips before saying "Hunny yes! If I had to choose between getting 1 hug from that man, with his arms wrapped around me the way they were around that pretty young thing over there, or being happily married to my husband." She said pausing for dramatic effect "My husband would have to go! I would die alone, but I would die a happy woman." She sighed before breaking into a large grin as her friends laughed, all in total agreement with her statement.

Melanie turned her face, placing her hand over her mouth and looked out the window to try and hide her smile.

"He looks familiar though" a red haired woman said thoughtfully as she twirled her necklace around her fingers.

"Mmmmhmmm he is probably the main attraction in your dreams at night" her friend replied which earned her laughs from the group.

"Damn they make a sexy ass couple." Another one of the women said as they all murmured in consensus.

The curvy blonde spoke up again "In all seriousness though, if I can't have him, I would switch teams in a heartbeat to get a shot at her." The group of women all became quiet, "Don't lie, be honest" she chided, she looked at her friends before one by one they all smiled or giggled before following up with a

"Damn you're right."

"True, I would tap that."

"So would I."

"Wouldn't even think twice."

"God I wish I was her."

Melanie couldn't suppress it anymore as her laughter slipped through her lips. She laughed even more when she looked at Roman's face and it was beet red, he had tears streaming down his cheeks and began to hiccup uncontrollably as he tried to get his laughter under control. Melanie saw the waitress a few tables away and put her hand up to get her attention. As soon as she looked her way Melanie mouthed check please. She returned less than 2 minutes later and placed the check in the middle of the table. Melanie reached down into her purse to pull out her wallet. When she looked back up Roman had managed to get his hiccups under control but was still chuckling as he placed the check in his lap out of her reach.

She opened her mouth to protest but Roman put his finger up "I'm only going to say this once, don't ever try to pick up a check of any kind when we are together. I don't care who is around, I don't care who we are with I got you Lalelei." He said as he winked at her, and put the check along with the money to cover the bill and a generous tip for the waitress back down on the table.

In spite of the smile that was on her face Melanie still rolled her eyes, she was not about to argue with him in this restaurant especially not when they had 12 eyes still staring at them watching their every move. Roman stood to his feet and waited for Melanie to do the same. He put his hand on the small of her back and slowly inched it around her waist as they got closer to the door.

"Smooth move" she said as she looked up at him.

"I thought so too" he said as he quickly leaned down to kiss her cheek causing her to blush and chuckle. Roman reached out to open the door for her when they heard a voice from behind them say loudly.

"Oh my God, it's you! You're Roman Reigns! My son loves you!"

Melanie and Roman exchanged glances. "Duty calls" she said as they both turned around to see the same red haired woman from the group of 6 quickly approaching them.

"Would you mind taking a picture with me, my son isn't going to believe me if I tell him I saw you tonight."

"Sure no problem" Roman said smiling as the woman took out her phone. After a while of her fumbling with her device Melanie stepped away from Roman's side, stood in front of the two and held out her hand.

"Here let me" she said as she cued up the phone.

The red haired woman handed her phone over and looked up at Roman "Hmm she is beautiful, confident and isn't angry that women are swarming you to take pictures and infringing on your date night. You better hold on to her for dear life."

Roman grinned and glanced over at Melanie who was turning a deep shade of red at the woman's comment.

"Okay on 3, 1,2,3" she said as she clicked the phone a few times before turning it back over to its owner.

Soon enough every member of her dinner party along with other patrons joined in and also requested pictures with her and Roman. For some who had trouble with their phones Melanie played the ready and willing photog who smiled and snapped the photos, while Roman smiled and made small talk in-between pictures with the ladies. After they had taken the final group picture he and Melanie were able to make their escape.

As soon as they walked out into the warm breeze; Melanie tilted her head in the air to let the breeze wash over her face.

She felt Roman take her left hand in his as they walked. "Walk with me" he said as he gently pulled on her arm.

"Isn't that what we are already doing" she giggled as he interlocked their fingers together.

"You're such a smart ass" he laughed as they walked in the opposite direction of the hotel.

Melanie stopped abruptly on the sidewalk, forcing Roman to stop walking and slightly turn his body to face her.

"Okay but only on one condition, you see these shoes" she said as she pointed down towards her pink pumps "These gorgeous, beautifully made, sexy as hell designer shoes?"

"Yeah" he said as he chuckled at her description

"They are new and nowhere close to being broken in yet, soooo if my feet start to hurt on this little adventure of yours, you have to agree to give me a piggy back ride back to the hotel." She said with a straight face.

"I'll do you one better" her said smiling as he took her by surprise and swung her slightly around his back so that one of her legs were on either side of his waist, hooking his hands under her knees, while she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He glanced at her over his shoulder "Better?"

"Much" She giggled in his ear before leaning her head to the side and asking "I'm not choking you am I?"

"Nah you're good Lalelei." He said as he purposely bounced her higher on his back eliciting another giggle from her before heading off down the street towards a destination unknown.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my lovelies! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! To all of the new follows/favorites thank you so much for the love!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - I sent you a DM of suggested fics I hope you like them as much as I did! also thank you so much for your kind words I look forward to your reviews every time a new chapter is posted :) I love Melanie she is vulnerable but still kick ass all at the same time.**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - Seeing your SN always makes me smile! :) He is so freaking gorgeous it really should be a crime lol.**

 **P.S I am not just posting Chapter 18 today I am posting Chapter 19 today as well #THISISHOWEDDOIT Lord I hope I haven't just given away my age with that Montel Jordan reference lol**

 **oh and this is no way affects the Wednesday update I will be updating Wednesday as planned as well! :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	19. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Chapter 19

It was 6:00am and Melanie couldn't sleep so she found herself in the gym, she text Sasha to come and join her, she knew that wouldn't be any time soon, so she stretched for a minute before hopping on the treadmill, as her mind wandered back to the events of last night.

 _Roman happily carried her a few blocks until they reached an ice cream shop. "You up for some ice-cream?" he asked as he motioned his head towards the shop._

 _"Ummm Yeah! Who the hell turns down ice cream?" she said as he gently lowered her off of his back, and opened the door for her to walk inside. As they walked up to the counter they both noticed a group of guys in the corner who looked like they were just finishing up. Melanie nodded her hello as Roman did the same. Unlike Melanie who nodded hello and immediately looked forward, Roman noticed their reaction immediately. One guy actually dropped his ice cream cone on the table in shock. Roman snickered at him before hearing them begin to whisper._

 _"Holy shit...is that the fucking Queen of Souls?"_

 _"She is even hotter in person" the second guy said._

 _A third guy in the plaid shirt started to stand up. "I have got to get a picture with her come on" He was stopped by his friend in glasses who grabbed his arm to keep him in place._

 _"Dude you might want to be careful it looks like she is with Roman Reigns and by with, I mean it looks like he is her boyfriend."_

 _Roman couldn't help but be amused as he purposely wrapped his arm around Melanie's waist, and listened to the reactions._

 _"Ughhhhh see, I told you they were together!"_

 _"Lucky bastard"_

 _Roman had to turn his head and cover his mouth with his free hand to hide his smile._

 _"Aren't you getting anything?" Melanie asked as she looked up at him._

 _He looked down to see she already had her ice-cream in her hand, a cup of soft serve banana ice cream covered in chocolate chips, fudge and three cherries. Roman quickly placed his order mint chocolate chip with fudge, whip cream and a cherry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green in Melanie's hand, just as the server came back with his ice cream Melanie took a step forward. He moved his body in front of her blocking her path and playfully bumped her away from the register. Melanie stumbled a little to the left as she giggled. It was a sound that he could listen to all day._

 _Melanie shook her head "You are going to stop manhandling me Leati" she said as she pointed her finger at him._

 _Roman ignored her and looked at the teenage girl who was the cashier "Baby girl do not take any money from her." He said as he motioned his head towards Melanie, before placing his sundae on the counter, taking his wallet out of his back pocket and pulling out $40.00. He gave her the first $20.00 to pay for the ice cream and dropped the rest into the tip jar that was on the counter. The second $20.00 he handed to the teenage girl personally before winking at her, and turning around to face Melanie who was shaking her head and chuckling at him._

 _As they turned around to head to the door Roman looked up to see that the group of guys had finally worked up enough courage to come talk to them._

 _"Heads up, we got company" he whispered in her ear as he ate a spoonful of his ice-cream._

 _She looked up just in time to see the men stop in front of her. They looked nervously between her and Roman._

 _They all exchanged nervous glances with each other before the one in glasses and a white t-shirt with cargo shorts stepped forward._

 _"We don't mean to interrupt, but would you mind taking a picture with us?"_

 _"Sure who are you looking to take a picture with me or him" Melanie asked as she pointed to Roman._

 _"You!" they all replied in unison before looking at Roman sheepishly to explain._

 _"I mean no offense we like you too man,"_

 _"Yeah, we are all definitely a part of the Roman Empire but..."_

 _"If there is a choice to be made we have to choose Melanie over you. I mean no disrespect but you have to know that your girlfriend is a total bad-ass in the ring."_

 _"Not to mention she's smoking hot!" this came from the one in the black shirt who stood between two of his other friends both of which elbowed him in his side. As the fourth dropped his face in his hands in disbelief and whispered to him._

 _"You are completely screwing this up!"_

 _"Okay dude, you're done, no more talking I'm not getting speared for you man" the one in the plaid shirt mumbled to his friend._

 _"Please excuse him, I swear to you he isn't a complete idiot, he is just totally in awe to be in her presence right now."_

 _Melanie laughed which visibly and immediately eased the fans embarrassment._

 _Roman offered a friendly smile of his own "No offense taken, I absolutely agree with you, she is a bad-ass in the ring, and you are right she is also smoking hot." The fans all breathed a sigh of relief and began to smile in agreement. "Now with that being said, you just make sure that when you are taking these pictures that you keep your hands where I can see them, or I won't hesitate to Samoan drop your asses through a table." He said with a straight face. He heard Melanie gasp at his comment, before smacking him on his chest and taking a step forward so that she was somewhat standing in-between him and the group of guys._

 _"He is only kidding; he would never do that to fans."_

 _Roman looked over her head at them and mouthed 'keep your hands where I can see them or else.' Before making the I'm watching you hand motion by pointing from his eyes to each of them._

 _Melanie turned around and handed him her ice cream and whispered "Behave Roman" before turning back around and repeating the same steps he did earlier, first taking single pictures with all 4 of them, then taking a few group pictures with them as well. Unlike with the women earlier, this group had no problem with their phones and didn't need any help from Roman to take the pictures, which meant that Roman was relegated to being a good "boyfriend" and watching as they fawned all over her. One of the guys ran to the counter and asked the cashier for a sharpie before running back over to where they stood huddled together._

 _"Would you mind signing my shirt?"_

 _Melanie happily signed the boys white t-shirt. Even on the cotton material you could make out her signature_ _ **Q.O.S – Mel .**_ _She signed the other boys t-shirts as well but when she got to the fourth he had a black shirt on so he requested that she sign his arm which she did. In the end the guys even decided that they wanted to take a few group pictures with both Roman and Melanie before they all went their separate ways._

Melanie was jarred from her memory by the sound of the door opening. She looked up to see Sasha sluggishly walking through the doors.

Melanie laughed at the way her best friend was entering the gym "You look exhausted."

"I am" she said as she threw her head back in the air.

"Why Sash?"

"Because Seth kept me up" she whined as she lowered her head to look back at Melanie before slowly smiling and widening her stance so that her legs were wide apart and saying "All...Night...Long" as she moved her hips around in a circle new day style.

"You are so nasty" Melanie laughed as she continued running on the treadmill.

"You call it nasty I call it sexually satisfied" Sasha giggled before sighing contently as she stepped onto the treadmill next to Melanie, beginning a run of her own.

They ran in silence for a moment before Melanie caught Sasha glancing down at her phone and smiling. She assumed it was because Seth sent her a message so she said nothing and continued running, that is until Sasha broke her concentration.

"Sooooooo how was your night alone with Roman?"

"It was fine" she shrugged as she picked up her pace.

"Oh I think it was more than fine" Sasha said as she looked back down at her phone letting out a small laugh.

Melanie sighed before getting off of her machine. "Okay so it was more than fine, we had a lot of fun we went to dinner, and then had ice cream before coming back to the hotel and crashing for the night."

"Hmmmm sounds like a date to me."

"Oh sweet Lord" she said in exasperation. "It wasn't a date, we went as colleagues, co-workers, friends." she said as she tried to keep her tone as even as possible.

"Last time I checked when I took pictures with fans I didn't look at a colleague, coworker or friend the way that you two look at each other." She said as her smile widened. A giggle escaped her lips as she turned her phone over holding it in front of Melanie's face.

She watched as Melanie's face contorted from being annoyed to launching into full on panic mode. Her mouth formed in the shape of an O as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh. MY. God" she said into her hand.

She grabbed her own phone off of the treadmill and logged into her twitter. She had so many mentions she didn't know what to do, most of which were either retweets of the many pictures they took yesterday at the restaurant or the ice cream shop, but there was one that was problematic, it was the cause of her current distress, the one that Melanie had no idea was even taken. It was of Roman and Melanie right before they knew that the women in the restaurant were watching them. The one where he had his hands on either side of her face, with his lips on her forehead, as her hands gripped his waist.

 **thisisme758** WOW who knew that **WWERomanReigns** and **WWEQOSMEL** were an item?! #TeamRelanie

 **badgal69** What I wouldn't give to be in **WWEQOSMe** l shoes, to have been in the arms of WWERomanReigns had to feel like heaven! #EmpirehasfounditsQueen #TeamRelanie

 **wwefan4life** I wish I was **WWERomanReigns** in that picture! #EmpirehasfounditsQueen WWEQOSMel

 **MRSREIGNS4EVA** OMG WHYYYYYYYYY? **WWERomanReigns** what does she have that I don't other than a banging ass body, beautiful face and the ability to beat a bitches ass on site?! Okay I think I answered my own ? lol

 **Chickad33** OH HELL YEAH **WWERomanReign** s and **WWEQOSMel** #TeamRelanie all day bitches! they are the new IT couple of the WWE! #EmpirehasfounditsQueen

Melanie groaned loudly as her back hit the wall. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

"This cannot be happening" she said as she dropped her face in her hands.

 **A/N**

 **I realized after posting this that the at sign that should be in front of the twitter screen names was not saving *insert annoyed face here* so I chose to just bold them instead of leave it looking all weird. Happy Sunday! Hope you enjoyed your bonus chapters today!** **See you Wednesday my lovelies!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	20. Will He be Mad at Me

**Okay so I know I said that I wasn't going to update again until Wednesday but I didn't want to leave it hanging like that especially since we are going to start getting into a little about what happened to Melanie and why she is so skittish at times. Wednesday I might post 21 - 23 but don't hold me to that :) Right now I can post updates so frequently because I have posted this story on another site already up to chapter 26 - I only update on that site once a week :) Hope you all enjoy my lovelies! and I swear I will NOT be updating this story again today lol**

Chapter 20

Sasha sat down next to her friend against the wall. "Mel, why does this bother you so much? What is so wrong with you being with Roman? Whether it's something that is true or not why are you acting like this is such a bad thing?"

"Sasha you don't understand" Melanie said quietly.

"Then make me understand Melly." She said as she reached for her friend's hand placing it in-between her own before giving it a little squeeze. "Give me one good reason why you are so adamant to not develop any type of feelings or relationship with this man?"

"I will do you one better I will give you two very good reasons." She said quietly as she turned to face Sasha.

"First off he is getting back with Evelyn so that he can have his daughter grow up in a loving and whole family unit."

Sasha put her hand up "Let me stop you right there buttercup, putting Evelyn and loving family unit in the same sentence is an oxymoron. Roman is an amazing guy but clearly he has taken one to many boots to the head. Getting back with Evelyn is a stupid, idiotic, bird brained choice on his part. His reasoning is understandable, valiant even, but Evelyn's reasoning is the polar opposite. Nothing that woman says or does is out of love for anyone but herself. I can't stand her, every time I have to be in the same room with her for more than 3 minutes I get an over whelming urge to scratch her eyes out."

"That may all be true, but there is still a second reason why it will never work." She whispered

"What's that?"

"I just can't Sash."

"Can't what Mel?"

"I can't fathom anyone ever touching me again in that way without thinking back to _**him**_ " Melanie said as she let the word drip from her tongue as if it were laced with poison. "Without thinking back to what he did Sash. It makes me sick, how fair is that huh" she said as her voice cracked with emotion "How fair is it for me to start a relationship with Roman or anyone else when I can't even stomach the thought of being intimate with someone again." She said as she began to cry softly.

Sasha wrapped her arms around her best friend cradling her head as Melanie lay on her shoulder. Sasha hated him for what he did to her, the pain he put her through, the scars that he left her with that were seen and unseen. She would give anything to take away the pain that Melanie was going through right now but she couldn't. All she could do was hold her when she needed it and listen to her when she wanted to talk. She sat there with her friend and rocked her back and forth until she could no longer feel Melanie's tears fall on her shoulder.

"Mel, just hear me out for a second okay? I want you to really think about the answer to what I am about to ask you." Once she felt Melanie nod against her shoulder she spoke again. "After everything you went through, did you ever think it was possible for you to be close to man ever again, by close to I mean have him hug you, touch you, things like that?"

Melanie thought for a moment "No, the thought of being touched by anyone made my skin crawl. The only men I would let close to me were Dad, Papa, Seth and Hunter, and with Seth and Hunter I kept them both at an arm's length for a really long time. Shane was overseas so I didn't see him at all and Uncle Vince traveled so much I rarely ever saw him anyway."

Sasha nodded in relief, Melanie's admission just assisted her with making her point and she didn't even know it yet. She took Melanie's head in her hands and shifted so that they were looking directly at each other.

"Mel, Ro has touched you on more than one occasion; I watched how gentle he was with you yesterday when you guys thought Seth and I weren't paying attention, he did it again in this picture that is circulating on twitter and something tells me those weren't the only times he was affectionate in this way with you."

Melanie immediately flashed back to the moments between her and Roman in the courtyard, the way that he ran his hand down her back, the way he held her hands in his. Then she flashed to them sitting on the bench watching the water last night and the way it felt to be so close to him, to have her hand in his, Sasha was right on target but there was no way that Melanie was going to admit that, not right now she needed time to sort out how she was feeling. Instead she simply pouted in response. Sasha rolled her eyes and flicked Melanie on her nose eliciting a small yelp from her friend "Don't be childish" she said smirking before continuing with her point.

"Judging from this picture that was taken last night when you and Roman weren't paying attention it looks like you were doing some of the very same things that you never thought you would do again. Now I know an embrace is different than being intimate but it is a form of intimacy Mel, and the fact that you were okay with Roman touching your face, kissing your forehead, and hugging you means that subconsciously you are making progress." She said gently. Mel opened her mouth to protest but closed it immediately as she thought about what Sasha just said.

"I'm not saying it means you are going to be 100% okay in the next few days or weeks, or months because I know after everything you went through it will take some time for you to heal emotionally, but what I am saying is don't completely resign yourself to never being in a relationship again, to never feeling what it is like to have that one person that would walk through fire for you, whether it be with Roman or anyone else you deserve that kind of unconditional Love." She said as she cupped Melanie's face with her hands. "I want that for you, Seth wants that for you, your dad wants that for you, we all want that for you, but you also have to want that for you. You may see being intimate with someone as being repulsive right now, but with time I honestly feel in my heart that that will change, and whoever you date is going to understand why you aren't ready, and they are going to wait for you until you are... and if they don't want to wait, or if they try and pressure you to do anything that you are not comfortable with then I will bash their fuckin face in." Sasha finished as Melanie laughed in spite of the tears that had again started to fall down her face.

"Do you think he will be mad at me when he sees his twitter feed?"

"Melly why would he be mad at you?

"Well considering that he is going to try and get back with Evelyn I am pretty positive that she is going to be pissed about this picture. Wouldn't you be if it was Seth in a picture with another woman like this?"

"Well...I mean...I don't know at first glance I would be pissed about the picture if it was Seth and some hot ass woman looking all too familiar with each other, but I mean I guess it would depend on the circumstances."

Sasha and Melanie looked at each other for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"You are so full of shit" Melanie said

"Girl I know I tried my whole entire life with that comment, fuck that let me see Seth taking a picture like this with another woman I am fucking him and her up on site!"

Once they both finally stopped laughing Sasha turned to Melanie and asked the question Melanie had dreaded her asking.

"You want to tell me why you and Roman look so cozy?"

"Nope"

Sasha continued to look at her as Melanie sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation but she knew she had too, hopefully Sasha would understand the context of the picture once she heard the explanation.

"Roman and I were playing a game of 21 questions with a twist, there were three shots of patron in front of the both of us and if we didn't want to answer a question we simply had to take one of the shots of Patron."

Sasha jerked her head back "You wait till I see his tall burly Samoan ass...I told him to be on his best behavior!" she said as she stood up and paced in front of Melanie.

"He was!"

"No the hell he wasn't, not if he was trying to get you drunk!" Sasha shot back

Melanie dropped her face into her hands "Can you focus, for just one SECOND!" she yelled as she flung her hands from her face and out in front of her body. "He didn't try to get me drunk! Can you forget about the shots of patron for one minute and just listen! I got upset went to the ladies room and when I came back to the table he gave me a hug to comfort me, that's what that moment was." she said as she fiddled with her fingers.

Sasha calmed down a little as she listened to Melanie's explanation.

"What did he ask that got you so upset?"

Melanie groaned before looking up at Sasha "Well he asked me about my past relationship and I filled him in on generalities about it not being a healthy relationship, how jealous and controlling he used to be and then he asked...he asked what he did to me."

Sasha's eyes got big as she cursed under her breathe "Shit...did you tell him what happened?"

"NO!" Melanie yelled as her head snapped back to look at Sasha "Absolutely not! Instead of answering I took a shot and went to the bathroom to collect myself. When I came back he stood up and hugged me, and that is what that picture was Sasha, nothing more and nothing less."

Sasha looked at her friend and shook her head. Melanie was lying to herself and Sasha knew it, even if Melanie didn't. A picture is worth a thousand words, and that picture is clear as day Melanie and Roman have feelings for each other. The problem is Melanie is too scared to admit it. These two are idiots she thought. They can't see what is right in front of their faces. She just hoped that Melanie would come around sooner rather than later because she knew the minute that Roman and Evelyn became official neither Roman or Melanie would ever make a move. She only hoped the proof she laid out in front of her showed her how far she had come and would be enough to motivate her to be more open-minded and less resistant to all of the possibilities that were in front of her.

"Trust me Roman won't be mad at you, you didn't take the picture nor did you post it so he has no reason to be mad or blame you if Evelyn gets upset."

As they both got to their feet Melanie pulled Sasha in to a hug. "Have I told you how much I love you Mercedes?"

"No, you have been slipping on your bestie duties, but I forgive you" She said as she laughed as Melanie playfully shoved her away. Sasha pulled her back into another embrace "Besides I love you more Mel, I'm always going to be here for you, you can believe that." She said as she smacked Melanie on the behind, Melanie rolled her eyes at the pun and shook her head.

"Very original"

"Whatev" she shrugged "Now come on let's get this workout done and over with."

 **A/N**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - GGGGIIIIIIRRRRRLLLLLLLL I would be single for the rest of my life to get one hug from him lol! oh and I would stand there and willingly let him Samoan drop anyone he wanted to! I love me some him!**

 **Ctinaisfashion - right! it gets real, really soon!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	21. Le

Chapter 21

Roman had just finished setting his alarm to make sure that he called Jo at 8:30 tonight. Today was her long day since after school she went right into gymnastics followed by dance class. This way with him not calling her until 8:30 it gave her a chance to do her homework, shower and eat dinner before she talked to him and went to bed. He looked up at the door and sighed as he set his phone in his lap, he had hoped that Melanie would be back by now but she wasn't, so he changed into his workout clothes and sent her a quick text.

Leati: Morning Lalelei I see you are an extremely early riser :) I am going to see if Seth and Sasha want to work out do you want to join us?

He set his phone down and smiled as he reminisced about his and Melanie's conversation they had last night over their ice cream.

 _They had walked until they found a bench to sit on that overlooked the water._

 _"You know I don't think Sasha has ever told me how you two met."_

 _Melanie smiled as she got a faraway look in her eye. She pushed her spoon into her ice cream and set the dish in her lap._

 _"We met when we were in the third grade. I was always quiet when I was a kid, didn't have many friends but that never bothered me because I was always a bit of a loner anyway. That year I had been having problems with one girl in particular, she was 3 times the size of the rest of the kids in our grade with long stringy blonde hair and had 3 times the attitude of anyone I had ever met. One day while the class was outside during recess; her and her little friends were chasing me around the playground, she got mad because they couldn't catch me, so she reached out and yanked one of my pigtails to make me stop running. She pulled it so hard that my head snapped back and my feet flew from underneath me. As I was lying crumpled on the ground, her and her 2 little friends all circled me and started kicking me, and calling me names. All of a sudden I hear this squeaky voice yell from behind them to leave me alone. We all looked in the direction of the voice to see a little girl clad in overalls with unruly dark brown hair and glasses. The ring leader looked at her and in her annoying, nasally little voice demanded to know who she thought she was talking to her that way."_

 _Melanie gave a small laugh before glancing at Roman "Now you know Sasha has a smart ass mouth, always has and always will, she looked at her and said she was going to be her worst nightmare if she didn't leave me alone, keep in mind in the third grade Sasha was probably up to your knee caps and the girl she was mouthing off to was probably up to my damn shoulder." Melanie said as she started laughing hysterically. "Instead of backing off, the bully made a huge mistake. She pushed her, she pushed Sasha hard, so hard that she fell on the ground and rolled backwards from the momentum of the push. Sash immediately got back up and when she did, she decked her."_

 _Melanie began to chuckle as Roman laughed along. "That was the day I got into my first fight, because once Sasha hit her, all hell broke loose, her little friends all started to get involved, and I couldn't just stand there as they beat up the person who had come to my rescue. Long story short all of our parents had to come to the school and they were furious. Suffice to say my parents and the bully's parents were the angriest of them all."_

 _"I mean come on Mel, no parent is going to be happy to get the call that their third grader was in a fight, I mean I would be pissed if I got that call about Joelle."_

 _"Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh, but that wasn't all it was." She said laughing. "Not only is it bad when you get a call that your third grader was in a fight, but it is even more embarrassing when you get to the school and find out your daughter was fighting her cousin."_

 _"Wait Sasha hit her cousin?!"_

 _"Nope, she hit my cousin" she chuckled. "My parents and my Uncle Ric were mortified" she said as she looked at Roman's shocked face. Once he got over the initial shock he began to laugh so hard that he started to cry._

 _"Wait…wait" he gasped in between breathes "Let me make sure that I understand this" he said as he wiped his tears "Charlotte was your bully in elementary school, and Sasha punched her in the face?"_

 _"Yes and Yes. In the interest of fairness though, Charlotte and I have never gotten along. The first memory that I actually have of her, was when she intentionally pushed me off a swing...we were 3."_

 _Roman shook his head "I'm not going to lie, I honestly can't believe you two are even related, I mean she is just so...she is just such a...a..."_

 _"Raging bitch" Melanie finished as she picked her ice cream up and shoved a spoonful into her mouth._

 _"I was going to say horrible person but if the shoe fits" he said as he shrugged. He looked over to Melanie and started chuckling "I can't believe you guys got into a fight in the third grade."_

 _"Well believe it" she said with her mouth full of ice cream. "Ever since that fight though Sasha and I have been damn near inseparable, she has always had my back and I have always had hers. I can't imagine my life without her."_

 _Roman nodded "Something tells me that the feeling is mutual, it's crystal clear that Sasha thinks the world of you."_

 _"Well that goes both ways. She is more than my best friend she is more like my sister if anyone knows me inside and out it is her...and Steph." Melanie said as she looked over to his partially eaten ice cream. Roman looked at her and raised his eyebrow. She covered her mouth as she laughed._

 _"You look like Dwayne when you do that."_

 _"Well considering he is my cousin I guess that's not a bad thing." He said as he extended his ice cream cup to her. He laughed as she excitedly dug her spoon into his sundae._

 _"I love ice cream" she hummed as she rocked herself back and forth._

 _"No kidding" he laughed as he continued to hold his ice cream out to her, urging her to take more._

 _She paused before holding up her hand and shaking her head "No I'm good, but thank you for offering"_

 _"If you want some more you can have it. Mel I'm not going to deny you ice cream, hell to be honest at this point I can't imagine I could deny you anything."_

 _She slowly leaned her head away from him, looking him straight in the eye as she quietly challenged his statement._

 _"Hmph."_

 _Roman was visibly perplexed "What does Hmph mean?"_

 _Melanie shrugged her shoulders but didn't verbally respond._

 _Roman eased himself closer to her on the bench "You don't believe me?"_

 _Melanie looked down into her cup of ice cream as she spoke and purposely side stepped his question. "I'm just saying that is an extremely bold statement to make."_

 _Roman shook his head "It wasn't a statement"_

 _Melanie lifted her head but still didn't look at Roman as her voice conveyed the confusion that was etched all over her face "Then what was it?"_

 _He arched his finger and placed it under Melanie's chin as he turned her head to be level with his own "Lalelei…that was a promise"_

 _If Roman would have blinked he would have missed the flash of sadness that passed through her eyes._

 _"You shouldn't make promises, you can't keep." She whispered_

 _Roman couldn't help it; as soon as she uttered her final word he gently pulled her face towards him, not missing the small gasp that was heard escaping her lips as he slowly angled his head and nuzzled her cheek with his nose._

 _Melanie closed her eyes and melted into the contact, she felt his warm breath on her neck and his soft lips near her ear. She stilled and held her breath as the foreign feeling of anticipation filled her._

" _You'll see I always keep my promises." he whispered as chills rippled down her spine._

 _Melanie was vaguely aware of their close proximity, she knew her brain would normally be spitting out the million and one reasons why she should be on physical and emotional lockdown, but the only signal from her brain that she could easily comprehend at the moment was the fact that she needed air, fresh air, she needed to breathe in something other than his intoxicating scent that was turning her brain and every other coherent thought she may have had into mush. She put her hand flat against his chest, ignoring the electric feeling that traveled through her fingertips and through the rest of her body as she did so and pushed at his chest. She fully intended to gently push him away from her but she forgot he was built like a Mack truck, so instead of him moving she was the one who ended up being pushed further down the bench._

 _She knew she needed to do something before the situation escalated so she gave her best attempt at sounding annoyed "Jesus it's called personal space Anoai, you should try respecting it." Even as she said it she knew it was a weak explanation, she just prayed that he didn't see right through it._

 _Roman noticed the flush that had set on her cheeks and he let out a soft laugh. He could tell she wasn't really irritated with him, not even close. "You look nervous Lalelei why is that?"_

 _Damn, this was not the direction she wanted this conversation to go, she thought to herself "I'm not; I just really like my personal space." She countered as she made a mental note to keep her next few answers short and sweet._

 _He tested out the waters and again moved closer to her. "You sure that's all that is?"_

 _She slid away to widen the gap between them "Yup"_

 _She heard him laugh again before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her directly against his side._

 _"Okay now do me a favor and look me in the eye and say it, once you do that then maybe I might actually believe it."_

 _She quickly glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. He smelled so damn good, and it also didn't help that his mouth was turned up in that smug yet sexy ass smirk of his. She didn't know whether she wanted to smack it off of his face or kiss him senseless. Unfortunately for him this time Melanie was slightly annoyed with his antics, so she went for what she considered to be the happy medium, she narrowed her eyes and flicked Roman's nose and pointed her index finger up at him. "You're trying to box me in a corner Anoai and I don't appreciate it."_

 _Roman's smirk fell; he had pushed her too far, he knew instantly that she was actually a little frustrated with him so he immediately loosened his grip on her. "I would do nothing of the sort" he said seriously. "Besides, no one puts baby in the corner" he said as the corners of his mouth twitched up and he fought the urge to smile._

 _Melanie covered her mouth with her hand as she suppressed a giggle "Did you just quote Dirty Dancing?"_

 _Roman nodded his head as his smile broke through completely. Melanie threw her head back and broke out into a fit of laughter. She squirmed out of his arms and walked to the nearest garbage to dispose of her empty ice cream cup. When she walked back to the bench she was still laughing as she sat down next to him on his right side. Even though she was laughing and seemed to be distracted, she still made sure to put more than enough space in-between them, but that didn't stop Roman from moving himself closer to her again. Melanie sighed as she regained her composure and leaned forward away from the bench placing her arms on her legs as she fixed her gaze towards the water._

 _She knew it would only encourage his behavior but she couldn't help it, she smiled in spite of herself "You just don't give up."_

 _"I thought persistence was a good thing?"_

 _She ran her hand through her hair and moved her hair over right shoulder giving him a clear view of her entire facial profile. "In most instances yes, but in this case the jury is still out, especially since there are quite a few extenuating circumstances involved." She mumbled as a reminder more to herself than to him._

 _Roman heard the last part of her sentence loud and clear along with the double meaning behind it. He mentally scolded himself as he sat there next to her in silence before sighing and copying her seated stance, leaning forward away from the bench with his arms on his legs, the only difference was his hands were laced together._

 _Out of her peripheral vision Melanie's eye wandered to his sleeve. It wasn't that she never noticed it before but there was never a good opportunity to ask about it. Up close it seemed so intricate. Before she realized it she had taken her hand and was tracing the tattoo lightly with her fingers. She had traced from his wrist all the way up to the end of his exposed skin from under his light gray t-shirt._

 _Roman's breathe hitched at her soft touch and for a brief moment he allowed himself to wonder if she noticed the effect she had on him. He tried to stay perfectly still as her fingers traced his arm. The urge that he had to take her in his arms and kiss her until neither one of them could breathe was strong but he knew that he couldn't do it or else he would risk pushing her away. Instead he just watched her examine his arm as she traced each line of his tattoo with the tips of her fingers. After she traced all of the tattoo that she could see on the outside of his arm she took his large hand in her substantially smaller one, and flipped it over so that his palm was facing up as she traced the inside of his arm. After she had traced his entire tattoo she looked up into his eyes and asked him,_

 _"What does your tattoo means?"_

 _Roman licked his bottom lip and smiled at her "You see this right here?" he said as he purposely flexed his arm and pointed from the inside of his bicep to just below his elbow. Melanie bit back her own smile and nodded "This is the Fala mat. They represent what my ancestors used to worship on. This right here" he said as he pulled his shirtsleeve up and exposed part of his shoulder. "These are spearheads, they represent armor."_

 _"Like a shield?"_

 _He gave her a lopsided smile and nodded yes, "Exactly"_

 _He ran his hand along the outside of his arm "These are all basic tribal designs, but certain patterns have to be laid out in a particular order to have just the right meaning for your family, it's like a puzzle that has to be put together, everything has to fit together just right." He turned his hand over so that it faced palm side up. He pointed to the Polynesian turtle that was on the inside of his wrist. "This is my favorite part of this entire tattoo, it represents Joelle, it reminds me of my purpose in this world to make sure that she is always protected, loved and taken care of."_

 _"Any particular reason why she is placed on the inside of your wrist?"_

 _He nodded "You see when people see this tattoo they see it as something that's dangerous, or mysterious because they don't know what it means, they don't see that this entire tattoo is filled with what's most important to me. My family, my heritage and most importantly my daughter, she is the reason for everything that I do. I keep her on the inside of this arm because this arm keeps her protected, it keeps her safe, it provides for her, but it is also where I am most vulnerable. If you see the inside of my tattoo you see the inside of me, and that's not a side that I show to many people."_

 _Melanie wrapped one arm around his bicep and placed her free hand on the Polynesian turtle before sliding her hand into his as she laid her head on his shoulder. He put his face in her hair and inhaled. He committed to memory the fact that it smelled like vanilla and strawberries before he laid his cheek on top of her head and gazed out onto the water_.

 _"Le, Thank you for trusting me enough to share this with me."_

Roman was brought back to the present by a knock at the door. He opened it to see Seth dressed and ready to go work out. He grabbed his phone and realized that he had a missed message.

Lalelei: Morning Leati, not really I just couldn't sleep anymore so instead of lying in bed wide awake I decided to work out. Also not for nothing but I don't remember exchanging phone numbers with you, so you want to tell me how I ended up with your number stored in my contacts and you ended up with mine? Anyway Sasha and I are already in the gym so I will see you when you get here. Plus I really need to talk to you about something important.

Roman frowned as he and Seth made their way out of the room and down the hall. Well that doesn't sound good.

 **A/N**

 **Happy Wednesday My Lovelies! Hope you Enjoy these updates!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - Merry Birthmas! :) lol**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - Patience my pretty little friend lol :) *Insert Mr. Burns finger tap***

 **Also just a note the description about his tattoo was taken from his interview on Superstar ink - Its AMAZING so go check it out. Just figured I would put that out here so you didn't think I was a plagiarist lol :) It just felt wrong to me to change his words for what his tattoo meant.**


	22. It Isn't What it Seems

Chapter 22

Seth and Roman managed to make it to the workout room in less than 3 minutes. When they walked through the door Sasha and Melanie were deep into their workout. Melanie was lying on her back on a mat, while Sasha was in the air in a straight plank position. This position was achieved by Sasha and Melanie holding onto each other's ankles with Sasha's body in the air, her head facing the ground as Melanie faced the ceiling. They watched as Melanie would sit up pushing Sasha's legs up by her ankles forcing her into a 90 degree angle position. As Melanie lay back down so that her back was flat on the ground and released Sasha from the 90 degree angle, Sasha would do a push up before starting the cycle again. They rolled over to the right, switching positions so that Melanie was up top and Sasha was on the bottom. They repeated the same steps this time with Sasha pushing Melanie into a 90 degree angle before easing back to the ground so that Melanie could do her push up.

"UGGGHHHHH I thought you loved me Mel!" Sasha screamed as she sat up and pushed Melanie's legs up in the air.

"I do, now shut up and give me 4 more then we can stop this rotation."

"This isn't love this is torture!"

"Just do it! Stop talking and push!

Seth and Roman laughed as they slowly approached them. Once they completed the last one, Melanie dropped her feet on either side of Sasha's head before bending over to reach for her water bottle. Melanie had her back to the door as Sasha lay on the ground breathing heavily.

"Sash you have to get up, you have to keep your airways open"

"This is as open as my airways can get Mel trust me. God I don't know why I agreed to come down here with you, I forget how much I hate working out with you, you do to many damn burpees and squat jumps"

Melanie laughed and shrugged as she took another sip of her water and looked into the mirror that was to the side of her. "Yeah well this ass doesn't maintain itself and what are you complaining about? I bet when you are in the ring kicking Charlottes ass in the Iron man match on Monday because you have more stamina than her you will be thanking me."

Sasha sat up "True on both accounts. I know my goal is to get like you in that ass department" she said as she flicked her towel and smacked Melanie on the behind. Melanie arched her back and yelped in pain and placed a hand over her butt as Sasha laughed and brought her knees up to her chest before spotting Roman and Seth walking towards them. "Mel, we got company at 6:00 o clock."

Melanie grabbed her own towel off the floor before wiping her face and turning around to see who was approaching. She watched as Roman eyed her up and down.

She wore a simple pair of black Nike work out pants, a black sports bra with a pink racerback mesh workout top. Her hair was confined to a ponytail that was braided and dangled in the middle of her shoulder blades. Roman had no idea how she did it, but she managed to look sexy in workout gear with sweat dripping down her back.

Seth reached her first and gave her a side hug

"How long have you been down here?"

"I have been here since about 6, Sasha around 7:00ish, while you were sleeping I was putting in work." She said as she flexed her arm muscle causing Seth and Roman to chuckle at her.

Seth looked directly at Sasha as he ran his tongue along his top lip before moving in to give her a passionate kiss. "Oh make no mistake I was putting in work too, isn't that right baby?" Sasha giggled like a little school girl before turning on the sex kitten and looking at him like she could take him right there in the middle of the gym.

Melanie gagged "nasty asses" she said which made everyone around her laugh.

She turned to look over her shoulder at Roman.

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

Roman nodded as Melanie picked up her phone from the floor and started to walk towards him.

"Wait a minute you can't talk in front of us?"

"No Seth" Melanie shot over her shoulder

"But why not? I want to know."

"Baby, mind your business, let them talk in private." Sasha said as she pulled his arm making him sit down next to her.

"Secrets don't make friends Mel!" he yelled.

"Lucky for me I have enough of those already." she said as she continued to walk away.

"He's my best friend, you know he is just going to tell me later right" he shouted again hoping to get Melanie to turn around but no such luck. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking until she and Roman were on the other side of the gym.

"Okay, what's wrong your text about needing to talk was very ominous and now you want to talk to me alone, did I do something wrong?" Roman asked his expression full of worry.

Melanie vehemently shook her head "No nothing like that, you didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to talk to you about this before someone else did. I wanted to give you a heads up about what's circulating on twitter and I am sure by now it may be on facebook and any other internet outlet." She said as a tone of annoyance crept into her voice.

"Okay what is it?" he asked calmly.

"Promise me you won't be mad at me." she said nervously as she fiddled with her hands.

Roman reached out to grab her hand but she flinched and quickly side stepped him creating even more space between them. He had to admit it hurt that she would pull away from him but that pain was erased the minute he saw the fear in her eyes. Realization of what she thought was going to happen quickly sunk in as he lowered his head and asked her softly.

"Mel are you scared of me?"

"Yes...No...I don't know" she said sounding and looking like a frightened child as she shook her head from side to side "I just really don't want you to be angry."

Roman had to restrain himself from taking another step closer to her for fear that he would push her further away. "Angry or not I would never hurt you Mel"

Melanie simply nodded her head; he could see the battle she was having with herself about whether or not to believe him, so he said the one thing that was not only the truth, but it was also the one thing that he hoped would get her to relax.

"I promise I won't be mad."

Melanie looked at him silently for a long time. After a while she nodded, Roman could see her tense stance relax, and that is when her stepped forward and reached out for her again placing one hand on her back while lifting her head with his fingers so that she was looking at him. He felt her body go straight as a board but she didn't pull away.

"I never want to see the look of fear in your eyes when you look at me. I don't know what I have to do for you to trust me, but I will prove to you that you can not only trust me but that you will always be safe with me." Melanie's eyes welled with tears as she nodded and allowed him to pull her flush against him so that her head was lying on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He stood that way holding her for a while before he began rubbing small circles along her back with his hand.

"Now will you tell me, why on earth do you think I would be mad at you?"

He felt Melanie sigh into his chest before bringing her phone up and turning so that Roman could look over her shoulder with her. He pulled her close so that her back was against his chest as he looked at her phone. He watched as she went to her mentions and scrolled through a few of the pictures. They were from yesterday at the restaurant and the ice cream shop. His forehead scrunched in confusion

"Mel these are pictures from yesterday I don't see the issue."

"These particular pictures aren't the issue, this one is" she said as she stopped on the picture of them in in an embrace.

Roman looked at the picture for a moment before rubbing his face with his hand; he couldn't hide the smile that formed on his lips.

"Lalelei what's the problem?"

"You don't think that this picture circulating is an issue?" she asked with a frown.

"I think the fact that it was taken and posted without our permission is an issue but other than that, no I don't see an issue at all. You want to tell me why this picture has you so pressed?"

Melanie turned her body in his grasp so that she was now facing him as he continued to hold her close to his chest. She craned her neck and held up her phone and tapped it repeatedly as she waved it at him.

"You can't be this clueless. This picture should have you just as bothered as I am if not more. If I was Evelyn and we were working to get back together you would have some serious explaining to do." She pulled herself away from Roman and began to pace "She is going to be pissed, but if that isn't enough I am so pressed" she said as she used air quotes around the word "As you so eloquently put it because I don't want this picture to be what messes things up for you. I know how much getting that relationship back on track means for JoJo and I don't want this stupid picture messing it up" she said in a rush.

Roman placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her in mid pace to turn her body to face him.

"Listen to me" he said calmly "I am not mad at you nor could I ever be mad at you for something that is out of your control, not only did you not take this picture you didn't post it. If Evelyn sees the picture and has an issue with it I will take care of it, until then I don't want you to worry about it."

Melanie looked him in the eye as if she were searching for something before she weakly nodded her head.

"There is something else bothering you, tell me what it is."

Melanie was silent for a moment, she started to look away from him but he put one hand under her chin to force her to keep eye contact, this time he fully expected an answer. She sighed and decided to just tell him.

"This is going to sound really selfish, this picture makes me look like the other woman, and I don't want people thinking that I am setting out to take you from your family."

Roman sighed "Melanie, You aren't selfish your first concern was how it would affect me, JoJo and Evelyn. You thought about yourself last. I am so sorry that you feel that people will think you are the other woman but we both know that is not the case. I want you to know that I respect you too much to ever allow you to feel like I think of you that way, or that I allowed other people to think that way about you."

"It's not entirely your fault, when we were asked last night if we were together I could have corrected them as well but I didn't so the blame for this is on both of us Leati."

Roman nodded as he inched closer to her face "I promise you I will set it straight the next time okay? Boy Scouts honor" he whispered as he dropped a kiss on her cheek earning him a small laugh from Melanie. "But if I can just give you a little piece of advice that I have learned along the way. Being on the main roster people will make up their own theories about who you are, and who you are in a relationship with. Some of it may be true, but most of it won't be, you have to keep in mind that there is the possibility that even if you deny every wrong rumor that is out there, people are still going to think what they want. So don't twist yourself up into knots trying to clear up every piece of wrong information."

Melanie nodded as she thought about what Roman just said; she knew he had a valid point.

"But like I said I never want to see that look in your eye again and I damn sure never want to be the cause of anything that hurts you so I will make sure to do my best to clear it up when asked about it okay?"

Melanie leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Roman on his cheek "I hope Evelyn knows how lucky she is to have you."

Seth yelled from across the room. "Hey are we gonna work out or are you two going to stay over there talking and holding each other the whole damn time?"

"How about you get your boxers out of a bunch!" Melanie shot back.

"I would if I were wearing any" he replied with a lopsided grin.

Melanie turned her mouth up and shook her head at him before looking at Roman who was chuckling at her side "Don't you laugh, you will only encourage his foolishness."

Sasha eased herself up from where she sat on the floor.

"Mel you ready to go and grab something to eat."

"You aren't going to wait for us?" Roman asked

"Hell naw buddy, we have been here for long enough you two lazy asses just got down here, what you saw when you walked through the door was the last exercise of our workout." Sasha said as she listed off everything they were going to do on her fingers. "We are going to feed our bellies, and then we are going to start getting ready for this meet and greet"

She walked over to Melanie and looped their arms together and walked towards the door. They waved to the boys as they exited the gym. Roman felt Seth walk up next to him and looked over to see him standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"You want to fill me in on what the hell happened over there, I couldn't hear anything but I saw a hell of a lot of physical contact Bro."

Roman groaned "It's not what you think."

"Okay, explain it to me then"

Roman looked at Seth and sighed before filling him in the on everything that happened last night starting with the conversation that Melanie had with JoJo.


	23. The Devil plus Seth equals A Curb Stomp

Chapter 23

Roman lifted his final rep on the weight bench before sitting up and looking at Seth, who aside from a few well-placed grunts had remained silent as he listened to Roman recount the events from last night.

He sat up and watched as Seth roughly wiped his face with his hands. "I really just want to beat the hell out of that fucking piece of shit."

Roman nodded as his jaw tightened; he got angry every time he remembered the look in Melanie's eyes when she talked about that part of her past.

"He completely changed her, before she met him she was so full of life, she was talkative, outgoing, so vivacious." Seth said as he smiled. "But as soon as they moved in together it was like a light switch flipped off and she was a totally different person. It was like she was scared to make a move unless it was approved by him."

"Did you know that he hit her?"

Seth paused as he sat down on the bench and hung his head low. "She never outright told me, and neither did Sasha but I'm not an idiot. She was always afraid to set him off. Afraid that he was going to be angry at something she said or did, or something that someone else said or did." Seth put the free weights they had used back in their original position, before walking over and sitting on the bench that was across from Roman.

"About a year and a half ago I decided I wanted to surprise Melanie and go and spend some time with her while she was out on the road. I had a few days off and Sasha was tied up with press and other appearances so I decided to go on my own. I got to the arena crazy early just to make sure that she didn't see me beforehand and waited in her locker room for her to arrive. When she walked in she was wearing these huge black sunglasses that literally covered half of her face." Seth paused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The thing is, it wasn't sunny out that day and her locker room was so far away from the actual entrance, that there was no reason for her to still be wearing them. At first I didn't think anything of it so I just went to her and hugged her, I hadn't seen her in a while so I was just happy to be around her again. I was teasing her and reached up to grab her glasses and within seconds her body language changed. She pulled away from me and tried to keep her glasses on, but it was too late, I had bumped them off of her face and they fell to the floor. She turned away from me to try and hide the fact that she had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek. I reached out to touch her face but she pushed me away. I reached out to her again and grabbed her face in my hand forcing her to look at me; I saw and felt her flinch when I touched her Joe. She is like my sister and she flinched thinking I would hurt her."

Seth's voice began to crack; he cleared his throat and let out a long hard exhale as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I kept asking over and over again if Walker did this to her and she denied it each and every time...she tried to tell me that she fell down the stairs."

Seth scoffed as he looked up at Roman whose pained expression mirrored his own "I knew she was lying. I mean you've seen her Joe, I don't know about you but she is probably one of the most graceful people I have ever met in my life." Seth sniffled and wiped his face before looking back up at his friend.

"I noticed as I was talking to her she kept looking at the door, but I didn't pay it any attention, I was too busy trying to convince her to tell me the truth. When the door opened and the devil himself was standing in the doorway it all made sense." Seth got a faraway look in his eye as if he were reliving the moment. "He had flowers in his hand; I assume those were the - I apologize for beating the shit out of you gift." Seth cracked his neck from left to right and pursed his lips together "I don't remember too much after he walked through the door except for the look of surprise and fear on his worthless face as I charged him and threw him up against the wall. I remember the satisfaction I felt as I watched him slide down the wall in pain before I hit him repeatedly with my fists. I vaguely remember Melanie grabbing my arms begging me to let him go, eventually I did but not before I grabbed him by his throat and told him if he ever touched her again I would kill him. Just to make sure he got the message loud and clear I curb stomped him for good measure." He added as he and Roman smiled devilishly at each other. The smile was short lived as Seth's smile turned into a frown and he lowered his head and looked at his hands.

"After that... altercation, I begged her to come with me after the show, to leave him but she wouldn't. I can still hear her words from that conversation; the way her voice was filled with fear as she stood in front of me trying to convince me that this was all her fault. She said she made him angry, that she didn't listen to him, and he lost his temper. That if she just would have done what he asked that it wouldn't have happened. Short of picking her up and throwing her in the back of my car, I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew that if I would have forced her, she would have gone right back to him. As much as it broke my heart I knew that she needed to be the one to make the decision to leave him. Luckily not long after that incident she did, and I thank God every day that she made that choice, that she made it out alive, and that she has never gone back." Seth let out a large sigh before lifting his head to look at Roman.

"Something still bothers you though" Roman added, more as a statement than a question

"Yeah, I feel...I feel like there was more."

Roman knitted his forehead together "What do you mean?"

"I can't shake the nagging feeling that something really bad happened before she left. Not that him hitting her wasn't bad enough, hell him speaking to her the way he did made me want to break him in half, but it's just every time I ask her what was the final straw that made her leave she completely shuts down on me and refuses to talk about it. Not to mention that after she left him, she was different, you could tell by looking at her over the past few years that she wasn't happy but she still had a glimmer of life in her eyes, once she left that glimmer all but disappeared. Not only that but she kept me at arm's length, I have never brought it up to her but Sasha reassured me that it wasn't personal, that she just needed a little space but she didn't keep Sasha and Stephanie away, she actually talked to them more than ever. It wouldn't have been as alarming if she and I hadn't always been close, we were friends before Sasha and I got together so it kind of blew me that she pushed me away."

Roman nodded his head as he processed what Seth was saying.

"After she left slowly but surely she started coming back around, she started getting back to being herself, she started doing the things that she loved again, writing songs, making music, and dancing again. When she decided to open a dance studio I knew that she was ready to take control and start living her life on her own terms again."

For the first time since this conversation began Seth gave a genuine smile. "I am proud of her, proud of how far she has come and everything she has achieved."

Roman nodded as he flexed his hands alternating between balling them into fists and stretching them out again.

"What are you thinking Joe?"

Roman shook his head "I'm thinking that that son of a bitch better not ever come near her again, he also better pray that he and I never cross paths because I will be going to jail."

"Yeah well we will be sharing a cell then because you damn sure are not going to have him to yourself."

Roman and Seth bumped fists.

"Who else knows that he put his hands on her?"

"Well outside of me I know for sure Sasha and Stephanie know everything, I don't know how much her dad knows but I'm sure he knows something considering how close they are and the fact that she lived with him for a few months after she left. I doubt Hunter knows, he is like me he would have gone ballistic if he had, and since we never heard about him going to jail for murder, it's safe to assume he doesn't. I damn sure know that Vince and Shane don't know, they treat her just like they treat Stephanie and it would be World War III if they even thought for a second that she was being mistreated. Then there is her God father, I have no idea what he does and doesn't know..."

Both of their phones went off at the same time interrupting Seth's train of thought. Seth looked down at his phone. "It's Sasha, she is telling us to move our asses that we need to go and start getting ready. She said they will leave without us if we aren't ready on time." Seth shook his head "Jesus she has no patience."

Roman looked at his phone "Mine is from Mel, she is telling me pretty much the same thing but much nicer." He said as he chuckled at the message she typed him in Italian. He translated it to English for Seth.

"Capisco che sei Superman e può cambiare i vestiti in una frazione di secondo, ma anche Superman ha bisogno di una doccia. Sbrigati quindi non siamo in ritardo Leati" (I understand that you are Superman and can change your clothes in a split second but even Superman needs a shower. Hurry up so we aren't late Leati.)

They stood up to go do as they were told, but before they left Seth stopped in his tracks and looked at Roman. "Listen man I see that you and Mel are getting close and, thinking back to what I said yesterday..."

"Yeah"

"I absolutely stand by it, I can't and won't watch her be hurt again but if Melanie trusts you enough to open up to you the way that she did last night, it means she is starting to trust you, and I don't want to stand in her way of moving on and opening up to someone especially when it's someone that I trust as well. I know you are a stand-up guy, so with that in mind, I swear I will try not to give you any shit."

Roman smirked and looked at him questioningly. Seth gave a sheepish smile and corrected his last statement "Well I swear not to give you _ **as**_ _**much**_ shit, but I ask that you do your best to be mindful and respectful of her feelings okay?"

"Yeah man, you know she is safe with me." He said as they slapped hands and gave each other a one armed hug.

"Yeah now come on and bring yourself before one or both of them come down looking for us." Seth said with a laugh.

"One more thing" Seth asked as they pushed the button for the elevator.

"Yeah"

"Can you please tell me what the pet name you call Mel means; I really want to know."

Roman looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he hit the button for his floor.

"I could, but then I would have to kill you" he said as Seth rolled his eyes.

"You know you really get on my damn nerve."

"Yeah well Mel likes me, so quite frankly I don't care how you feel about me." He said as he popped his collar and stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the room that he still shared with Melanie.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks again to all the new follows/favorites and comments I appreciate you all! Please know that I love comments and I do reply back, usually in the chapters of the next update! I love to converse with you all so please feel free to leave a comment!**

 **As promised, you all got three chapters in 1 day! :) See you all on Saturday! Have a great rest of the week My Lovelies!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	24. Is He Naked?

Chapter 24

"Yeah Taylor, so now that we have our competition schedule settled we have a few changes we need to make to some of the classes. I propose we change the Minis on Saturday from 7:30am to 8:30am, lets swap the Juniors competition team practice to Saturday at 10am, the Teen competition team will now practice on Saturdays at 12:30, and Thursday the Seniors Competition team will move to 5:30pm. This leaves us with the Hip Hop Class and the Ballet Class that still need to be scheduled."

"How about we do the Hip Hop class on Wednesday, the Ballet class Thursday, and both will have a start time of 7:30pm?"

Melanie slowly nodded her head thinking on the suggestion. "Good idea, I think for now this is a great schedule that still leaves us room to implement more practices for the competition teams if needed."

She looked up as Roman took a step into the room and smiled at him as he quietly shut the door behind himself. He noticed that the black button up and slacks he pulled out and laid on the bed this morning were freshly ironed and neatly displayed on the bed.

He looked back up at Melanie as he pointed to his clothes "You know you didn't have to do that." he said as he walked over to her, quickly ducking into the screen to place a sweet kiss on the side of her head. He held his lips in place as he mumbled "Thank you Lalelei" into her hair. She felt his lips curl into a smile before he turned his face away from the screen to discreetly inhale the scent of strawberries and vanilla that was embedded in her hair. He backed away from her as he twirled one of her soft curls in-between his fingers before releasing it from his grasp to sit on his bed.

"It's okay I had to iron my outfit anyway, and I saw yours laying there and figured it would save you some time."

Roman scanned their hotel room "Where is your outfit?"

"I hung it up on the hook in the bathroom."

Taylor tilted her head to the side and watched as her business partner and friend became completely distracted by this new conversation. She cleared her throat and waited for Melanie to re-focus her attention on her. Melanie turned and looked apologetically at Taylor who smirked and shook her head in mock disapproval "Uh huh, what you are not going to do is ignore me for Mr. Hot Tottie over there. You want to tell me who the hell that is?"

Melanie felt her face grow warm as she nervously scratched her neck "That's Roman."

"Wait Roman...Roman...Roman...as in THE sexy ass Roman Reigns, I thought Sasha was your roommate, and what the hell is with the PDA I just saw when he walked into the room?"

Melanie rolled her eyes "Yes that would be THE one, and long story short Sasha and Seth had needs they needed to take care of."

Taylor cracked up laughing, she made a mental note to question Melanie further on their affectionate behavior when she meets up with her this weekend, but for now, she would leave it alone as they reminisced on all the places that they have found Seth and Sasha fulfilling each other's _needs_.

Roman moved so that he was sitting facing her, he was still very bothered by the conversation that he and Seth had earlier. He couldn't ever fathom a man putting his hands on a woman. He has sisters, a mom, a daughter. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that Melanie had called him until she put both her hands on his face and forced him to look at her.

"I'm sorry were you calling me?"

She leaned her head to one side and gave him a face that meant he couldn't be serious before smiling at him.

"Yes Rome, I called you at least 3 different times."

"I'm sorry Mel, what's up?"

"You need to start getting ready; Sasha is going to have your tail and mine if we are not on time."

"Awwwww you have a nickname for him?!" Melanie cursed under her breath; she cut her eyes at Taylors snickering but said nothing as Roman laughed.

He stood up and leaned into the screen as he put his arms on either side of Melanie's waist, and comfortably rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Forgive Melanie for being so rude, she has clearly forgotten her manners, Hi Taylor I'm Roman."

Melanie sucked her teeth and jerked her head as she gave Roman a pointed look, a look that he completely ignored.

"Nice to meet you Roman."

Taylor couldn't help but find their dynamic amusing as she watched as Melanie tried to push Roman away from her, he laughed at her attempt and wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her into his chest as Melanie let out a sound that was a mix of a frustrated squeal and a giggle as he kissed her in the crook of her neck. Taylor watched her friends face turn beet red before shooting her a warning look and mouthing 'Not one word'

Taylor put her hands up in defeat and then quickly put them back down again as Roman turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"Pleasures all mine, now if you will excuse me I think I need to go and take my sexy ass on into the bathroom so I can finish getting ready" he said as he popped his shoulders and winked at Melanie who simultaneously closed her eyes and covered her mouth muttering something along the lines of 'Jesus take the wheel' under her breath.

"What? I am just repeating what Taylor said, you know when she called me sexy and you agreed."

"HA! He's right you did agree that he was sexy" Taylor said as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Melanie hissed as she pointed her finger at the computer screen.

Roman wiped his mouth with his hand to cover his smile when he heard Taylor respond with "I am on the side of truth Mel"

With Melanie distracted with Taylor, Roman quickly snatched off his shirt and gently gathered up his clothing, and walked into the bathroom to start to get ready. Once inside he realized that he left a few items he needed in his suitcase; he started to put his shirt back on but smirked to himself before walking back out in only his work out shorts. As soon as he re-entered the room Melanie looked up at him and was caught off guard as she realized he was naked from the waist up. She closed her eyes and swiped her hands over her face. Why did this man have to look so damn good? She thought to herself.

"Umm why are your eyes closed? Mel is he naked? Please tell me he is naked! If he is naked please turn the computer screen around so I can see."

Melanie slowly opened her eyes as she steadied her breathing and flipped her hair over her right shoulder to try and block out his perfectly chiseled body "He took his shirt off." She mouthed

"I can't hear you speak up!"

Melanie spoke through gritted teeth "He. Took. His. Shirt. Off!"

"Damn well a shirt off is half naked the question is what are you going to do to get the rest of his clothes off." Melanie gasped at her friend's crudeness, especially knowing that Roman was a few feet away and could hear the entire conversation. Judging from the way that his shoulders were moving up and down he found this entire exchange to be hilarious."

"Oh my God, I can't" she said shaking her head "I am not doing this with you Taylor."

"I know you aren't doing it with me but if you were smart you would damn sure be doing it with Roman."

"Would you mind keeping your voice down he can hear you!" Melanie scream whispered

"I mean it has been how long now since you have had-"

"What about keeping your voice down didn't you understand" she said as she waved her hands frantically in the air "You know what..nope I'm not having this conversation right now" Melanie said as she shook her head

"Wait I have a question"

"What" Melanie asked as she face palmed in exasperation.

"Can you just turn the computer screen a little so I can see some of that man candy that you have going on in your room right now."

"OH MY GOD... I have to go...Good Bye Taylor."

The last thing Melanie heard was Taylor cracking up at her as Melanie hurriedly turned off their skype conversation. Roman heard the laptop slam shut and heard it bounce on the bed. She walked into the bathroom and removed her outfit from behind the door. A pair of white high waist pants with a white long sleeve fitted crop top.

Roman gave her a lopsided grin "She seems nice." Melanie scrunched her nose and mockingly parroted back "She seems nice" before rolling her eyes and laying her clothes out on her bed. Roman let out a deep chuckle but then immediately clamped his lips shut when Melanie gave him a murderous stare.

"Stop playing around in your suitcase and go get dressed Anaoi, I'm warning you if Sasha comes down here and we aren't ready to go, I won't be able to save you, and matter of fact after your tom foolery I'm not even going to try."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't"

"Yeah you will, you know how I know?"

Melanie raised her eyebrow "Please do tell?"

Before he was able to answer her phone went off.

She lifted it from her pocket and answered it while still keeping eye contact with Roman.

"Hello? Okay no problem."

She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. "That was Sasha, she said she and Seth would be down here in 15 minutes." She chuckled as she watched Roman close his eyes and curse under his breath before quickly retreating back into the bathroom.

 **A/N**

 **So here is the thing...Its only 2:00pm where I am right now and I have ALREADY had such a #$%^%* day...I am quite over it and ready to go home get in the bed and start all over again, but since I cant I decided I would go to my happy place for a little while which would be TLD. Hence the reason why I am here right now and updating on a Friday as opposed to tomorrow. Don't worry your little heads though I am still going to update tomorrow as well :) and probably on Sunday too since I am going out of town for work on Tuesday and wont be home again until Sunday so I am not quite sure how that is going to work out for updating purposes...**

 **Moving on to happier subjects seriously all of you give me life! the follows/favorites and comments really do make my day!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - I thought that interview was amazing! After posting Chapter 21 I realized I didn't put a disclaimer that I took the description from the interview so I absolutely went back and added that in! It just seemed more realistic to use his own words than to make up my own. Also I will slowly start revealing things that happened with Melanie and Walker :) so gird your loins its gonna be a bumpy ride!**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - Trust me I am fluent in impatience because I am impatient too lol, which is surprising since I seem to have adopted a serious slow burn mentality with this story. Hopefully I am still keeping you entertained and involved though. Also her father will make an appearance in this story as we get closer to the middle :) I have somethings planned before he makes his appearance though.**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	25. Boy Scouts Honor

Chapter 25

The foursome all walked back into Melanie and Romans room together in a single file. Melanie threw herself onto her bed, while Sasha and Seth flopped on the bed closest to the door. Roman groaned, "Ughhh why are you guys on my bed?"

"Um no sir this is my bed"

"No, you forfeited it to go and stay with Seth"

"Only for the night I was very clear in the sleeping arrangements. Your little slumber party was a one night deal."

"Well until all of your crap is out of my room with Seth, this is my room and my bed so move your asses."

"OH MY GOD you two are worse than me and Seth." Melanie laughed as she rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Leati don't argue with her just come and lay down over here."

Roman didn't think twice about it and quickly walked away from Sasha and Seth and laid down on the bed in the spot that Melanie just vacated for him.

"Keep your hands where I can see them Roman" Sasha yelled from her spot across the room making Melanie chuckle.

Roman rolled his eyes "I could say the same thing for you and Seth." He mumbled making Melanie chuckle again.

Melanie lay on her stomach with her head turned towards Roman, he lay on his back with his left hand under his head and his right arm on his stomach balled into a fist in an attempt to resist the urge to reach out and pull her against his side. He turned his head to face Melanie and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. The way that her perfume traveled through his nose and took over his senses drove him insane.

He kept his eyes shut as her hand crept up his shoulder and smoothed out the collar of his shirt. He felt her fingers linger there and play with the pointed corner of his collar; he opened his eyes locking his grey ones on her green ones causing her to bite on the left corner of her lip "You look very handsome today."

"Thank you Lalelei, I felt the need to step my game up since I knew you were going to look like a total knock out."

Melanie wrinkled her nose around before smiling at him and holding up her index finger. "First of all your game needs no work, secondly you didn't know what I was wearing, hell I didn't know what I was wearing until we got back from breakfast. For all you knew I was going to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt."

"You could have worn a plastic trash bag and you would still look like a knockout. Hand to God you are the only woman I have ever met that can make sweatpants look sexy."

"Not true!"

"Really I specifically recall hearing women say last night that they would play for the other team if it meant they had a shot with you."

Melanie covered her face with her hand while her body shook with laughter. "They were drunk."

Roman shrugged "You know what they say a drunken mind speaks sober thoughts."

Melanie shuddered at the statement before snapping back and giving him a short nod and a tight smile. Roman noticed the immediate change in her demeanor and rolled over to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She said as she started to play with her bracelet. She prayed that he wouldn't push the issue she didn't want to go into detail, and she didn't want to argue about why she didn't want to talk about it. Roman watched her quietly for a moment.

"I know that's not the truth, you have a tell"

Melanie's eyes shot up and grew twice their size as she opened her mouth. Roman quickly and gently put his index fingers to her lips to quiet her.

"You look away and start to fidget every time you are trying to avoid a certain topic or when you don't want to answer a question. I want you to trust me, but I know it has to be done in your own time. So I'm not going to push you. You opened yourself up to me last night about a situation that is still very painful for you. I respect and understand the fact that you are not comfortable with telling me everything, but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I will be here when you are ready to talk and I'm not going to judge you. You don't have to lie to me about anything. If you don't want to talk about something in your past all you have to do is tell me so, and I will back off, you have my word."

Melanie's eyes glossed over with tears, but not the same tears that she had shed over the past few years. The men in her life that she trusted had all either known her, her entire life, or had known her previous to her disaster of a relationship. So yes she loved them, she trusted them, she felt safe with them, but she pushed them away because she couldn't deal with having to tell them what _**he**_ did to her and why with a few exceptions she just couldn't handle them touching her. But here is this man who has known her less than a week but he managed to make her feel safe, protected and accepted. This caused so many thoughts and feelings to swirl around in her head, she could not even begin to try and deal with them right now so she pushed it to the back of her mind and decided to focus on one thing at a time, and what she wanted to focus on right now was the way she felt in this very moment. She looked up into his clear gray eyes.

"Boy scouts honor?" she managed to squeak out through a smile that reached her tear filled eyes.

Roman chuckled as he wiped away the few tears that fell from her sparkling green eyes.

"Yes Boy scouts honor."

Melanie gave a soft laugh before burying her head next to Romans shoulder. She just laid there enjoying the warmth she felt emanating from his body. She wasn't snuggled up to him but she was close enough to hear him breathing, close enough that when he turned his head, she could feel his warm breath on her face and it tickled her nose. She felt the bed shift under her, followed by 2 thuds as something hit the carpet by the bed. She assumed it was Roman's shoes. She heard him walk around the bed before feeling 2 strong hands gently and slowly remove her shoes one by one. As soon as her feet were free of their confines she pulled her knees up to a 90 degree angle and crossed her ankles. She felt the bed dip as he laid his body back down next to her. She inched herself closer to Roman so that her knees were just touching his side. He rested his left hand on her outer thigh just above the crook of her knee, as she wrapped her hands around his arm that was across her legs and rested her head on his shoulder.

This is how they fell asleep, all four of them slept soundly until Melanie heard her phone vibrate. She sighed as she let go of Romans arm and propped herself up on her arm to look for it. She saw the light going off on the nightstand and inched closer to Roman so that her hand was slightly underneath him as she leaned herself up and over him to grab it. As she was lowering herself back over him she paused in mid movement before slowly laying her head down on his chest and looking at her message. It was from her Godfather telling her he would be to her room in 30 minutes. She felt Roman's chest rise higher than normal before letting out a long breath and feeling his arm reach up and wrap around her shoulder as he held her close to him. She lifted her head up to look at him and smiled seeing that he was still fast asleep. She laid back down knowing she had a few more minutes to relax before she needed to get ready to go.

Not long after there was a knock at the door that caused the remaining bodies in the room to start stirring. Roman went to sit up, but was pushed back down by Melanie who laid her arm across his waist as soon as he reclined back onto the bed.

"No Le, non vanno lasciate Seth farlo" (No Le, don't go let Seth get it.)

He nodded his head as he smiled and reached down and wrapped his arm around Melanie's waist and pulled her up the length of his body so that her head was directly under his chin. "Your wish is my command, especially if it makes Seth do something he doesn't want to do." He muttered as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

Sasha groaned at the incessant knocking that brought her out of her slumber, she reached over and nudged Seth

"Babe go open the door."

"This isn't even my room why do I have to go" he whined "Why can't Roman go get the door."

"Because Roman is busy so stop minding his business." Melanie answered as she closed her eyes. She felt Roman's body vibrate with his laughter and she smiled as she reached her arm across his chest and placed it on his right shoulder.

Seth pushed himself up out of the bed and stomped over to the door and quickly swung it open. "I swear to God this better be important."

"Well hello to you to sunshine" Melanie's godfather said as he and Seth stood staring at each other for a moment before smiling and giving each other a quick hug.

"Where is my favorite goddaughter?" he said as Seth stepped aside so he could step into the room. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Melanie and Roman curled up together on the bed. "Am I interrupting something?" he said as he pointed in-between them.

Melanie opened her eyes the minute she heard his voice at the door but didn't move. "First off I am your ONLY goddaughter, second of all you told me 30 minutes and third of all yes, you interrupted our nap." She said as she twirled her finger in the air before peeling herself from Roman and walking over to her godfather. He picked her up in his arms as soon as she was within arm's reach making her laugh as he hoisted her into the air. Once her feet were firmly planted back on the ground she grabbed her godfathers hand in hers and pulled him further into the room towards the bed where Roman was now sitting with an amused look on his face.

"Leati, this is my godfather, I believe there is a large possibility that you two have met before?" she said with a sly smile.

Roman laughed and ran his hand across his chin before standing to his feet and giving him a hug.

"Yeah we've met, nice to see you again Shawn."

 **A/N**

 **Happy Saturday my Lovelies!**

 **I LOOOOVVVEEE me some Shawn Michael's! Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 25 :) go ahead and click that next button to Chapter 26!**


	26. Riddle Me This

Chapter 26

Roman took a quick shower and threw on a black t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts before walking out of the bathroom and sitting on Melanie's bed. Seth and Sasha had both already done the same and were cuddled up on the bed in their pajamas as they waited for the pizza to arrive. He placed his clothes back in his garment bag and without looking up he asked.

"So neither one of you were going to tell me that her God father was THE Shawn Michaels?"

Sasha laughed and shrugged her shoulders "Wasn't my business to tell." Roman just looked at her and shook his head.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

Sasha threw a pillow at him but he ducked and watched as it hit the window instead. He laughed as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at his best friend.

"What's your excuse Seth?"

"I don't have one I just wanted to watch you sweat. If you think that her God father is a big deal wait until you find out who her dad is" he chuckled

"Well I will wait for her to tell me who he is. I know you two jack asses aren't going to tell me, and besides I feel like when she does finally tell me, that means that she really does trust me."

Sasha smiled "Now you're getting it."

Roman smiled, thinking thoughtfully before saying "I won't pressure her to say or do anything she doesn't want to do, I will wait until she is ready to open up to me in her own time, I want her to come to realize that I will be here for her whenever she needs someone."

Sasha looked at him with a blank look on her face "Why do you choose to frustrate me so?"

Roman's forehead knitted together in confusion "What do you mean? What did I do now?"

Seth shook his head but didn't look away from the movie he was watching as he mumbled "That's a loaded ass question Bro"

"You insist on wasting your time with that poor excuse of a human being, Evelyn." Sasha said in aggravation.

Roman sat down on the bed and looked up at Seth who was silently urging him to change the direction that the conversation was going.

Sasha turned her body so that she was completely facing Roman "Hear me out, I just want to ask you three questions, and if any of those questions are a yes, I will drop the whole subject."

Roman starred Sasha in the eye "Three questions and you will let this go?"

"Yup three questions and like I said if you can honestly answer yes to any of the three, I will drop the entire subject for good, you have my word."

Roman could see Seth shaking his head 'No' behind Sasha.

"Fine but you only get 5 minutes, and 5 minutes only, I need to call Jo."

Sasha gave a little smirk and nodded her understanding; she had him right where she wanted him. "I won't even need that long, I will be quick and to the point. First question, do you love Evelyn, and by love I mean you can't imagine your life without her, she is the woman you want to come home to at the end of every day, she is the first person outside of JoJo that you want to see when you get home?"

Roman was stunned into silence, he looked up at Seth "Uh huh, don't look at me now, I tried to warn you, go ahead and answer the question Ro, it's not like we already don't know the answer anyway." He said as he leaned back against the headrest of the bed and crossed his arms along his chest.

Roman inwardly groaned he should have heeded Seth's warning when he had the chance, now he had two options, either answer Sasha's three questions or refuse and face her wrath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Sasha who was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting on an answer that he knew that she already had. He cursed under his breath before biting the bullet "No, she is not."

"Second question, even though I know you want to have more kids and JoJo wants a baby brother or sister, do you see yourself purposely having more kids with Evelyn?"

"No"

"Okay last question do you trust Evelyn?

"What is the point to this Sasha, you are clearly asking me three questions that you already have the answers to." he said as agitation started to creep into his voice.

Sasha arched her eyebrow at Roman's little outburst but she remained calm "Answer the question Ro"

Roman felt a headache coming on as he proceeded to rub his temple. He shut his eyes and answered her quietly "No, I don't trust her"

"To answer your question the point of this was to get you to verbally say what we all know" she said as she used her fingers to list off the things they had just gone over "You don't love her, you can't see yourself having more kids with her regardless of the fact that we all know you want more kids, and you don't trust her. So the question is why in the hell are you even going to try getting back together with her, and don't you give me that bullshit about it's what JoJo wants because have you asked JoJo what she wanted? Did JoJo specifically tell you that she wants you and her mom back together? I mean seriously Ro you are an amazing dad, but I need you to pull your head out of your ass for about 2 minutes here. You and I both know you are jonesen for Mel, and by entertaining this moronic possibility with Evelyn, you will be forced to walk away from the best thing that could ever happen to you and JoJo." when she saw Roman was going to try and dispute her statement she flung her feet over the side of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have eyes, and so does everyone else that has seen you with Mel, we have seen the way you look at Melanie, the way you talk to her, the way your eyes light up when she is in the room, the way you touch her when you think no one is paying attention. You want Melanie Joe, and not just physically, you want to be in a relationship with her, a real emotional just the two of you against everyone and everything type of relationship."

Roman knew that Sasha was right and he wasn't dumb enough to lie to her face and tell her that she was wrong. So instead of trying to defend himself he said nothing.

"Exactly! But getting back to my point, by going forward with this stupid arrangement, you're setting yourself up to have a completely miserable life."

"Sasha I know you don't agree, but I need you to at least try and understand that Evelyn and I need to try and make it work, it's what's best for JoJo."

"Okay I am going to ignore the fact that you completely sound like the PG version of the Authority right now, but since you seem to have all of the answers tell me, what happens if Evelyn cheats on you again or does something else that is unforgivable, are you still going to stay for JoJo's sake?"

Roman exhaled loudly through his mouth "Mercedes to be honest I have no idea what I would do if that actually happens, I just have to hope that Evelyn is true to her word when she says she wants to work it out. It's not like we are going to be back together tomorrow or hell not even in the next few weeks or months. I barely like her, let alone love her the way I would need to, to get into a serious relationship with her again, but I know in order to try, we have to work out as many of our problems as possible. So I am going to follow Mel's advice, we are going to go to counseling first and try to work out our past issues, and then from there we will just take it step by step."

Sasha just shook her head at him. "Unfuckinbelievable, so you are going to follow the advice of the woman that you are 100% interested in, in order to get with the woman that you don't even like. Yup that makes a lot of sense Joe."

"Listen I know it sounds crazy but Mel understands why I need to do this."

Sasha looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You are a damn fool, of course she does Joe! If you hadn't noticed she always thinks about other people first, you saw what she did at the meet and greet today. The meet and greet was scheduled for 3 hours, messing around with Mel we were there for 5 because she checked the security guard for trying to cut the fans off early. Regardless of the fact that it meant that we would be there longer than everyone else, she didn't care because it was about the fans to her. But let's say we don't even use that as an example, she is a Daddy's girl through and through. You know that! You saw it with your own two eyes with the way that she talks with him over the phone, and the way that she talks about him in conversation. Of course she is all aboard with a father doing what he thinks is best for his daughter Joe. I swear I thought you were smarter than this." She said in frustration.

Roman didn't have time to respond, because they were interrupted by a ringing on his laptop. He turned to see Evelyn's emoticon pop up on his screen.

Sasha rolled her eyes "Speaking of the devil."

Roman ignored her comment as he answered the call "Hey Evelyn what's up?" She did not look pleased and Roman was about to find out the exact source of her displeasure.

"Joe...do you want to tell me why you let my daughter talk to one of your little whores yesterday?"

Roman was taken aback as confusion set in "Okay first of all she is our daughter but do you mind telling me specifically what the hell you are talking about?"

"Some bitch named Melanie." she spat

Seth's head snapped up and his eyes went wide as he slowly turned his head to look over at Sasha knowing that if he heard it she did too.

Sasha turned her head to look at Seth "Did she just call my best friend a bitch and a whore?!" she whispered still in shock.

"Evelyn you need to stop it, Melanie is not a whore and she is not a bitch." Roman stated as he tried to keep his aggravation in check.

"Oh so you are defending her?! How dare you let your little ring rat talk to my daughter!"

"Seth I swear to God I'm about to beat her ass through that computer screen" Sasha said as she stood up and started to stretch before putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Take a seat slugger" Seth said as he pulled her back down and into his side.

"You're damn right I'm defending her, Melanie isn't any of those things, not a bitch, whore or a ring rat she is a wrestler and a damn good one who happens to be JoJo's favorite. Not to mention she is Sasha's best friend and she is becoming my friend and I fully expect for you to respect her, because she isn't going anywhere. Now have I made myself clear?"

"Don't you talk to me like I am your fucking child!"

"Then stop acting like one!" he retorted

"You are full of shit Roman, your fucking her! And if you aren't fucking her you want to. Don't think I didn't see the picture of you two that's floating around the fucking internet, do you know how embarrassing it is to have your boyfriend get caught with his mistress."

Roman snorted. At this point he didn't give a shit what Evelyn thought, but what he knew for sure is that she wasn't going to disrespect Melanie because she had a stick up her ass about her talking to JoJo. There was nothing wrong with it, and as long as JoJo wanted to talk to Melanie he wasn't going to stand in the way.

"There are a lot of things wrong in your sentence so let me clear a few things up for you. Number one I'm not even your friend let alone your boyfriend, and you seeing a picture circulating of the father of your child embracing another woman in a picture that was taken without either of our consent, can't possibly be more embarrassing than me coming home and finding my fiancé in bed with another man in the house and bed that I paid for."

"Mmmm preach!" Sasha said from her place on the bed as she snapped her fingers in the air.

"Oh hear you go with your whoa is Joe sob story. I said I was sorry what else do you want?! And what do you mean you aren't my boyfriend I thought we agreed..."

"No, no, no, we agreed to try...emphasis on the word _**try**_ and by try that didn't mean that we were back together as a couple we have a hell of a lot of work to do before we can ever get back into a relationship. And tell me Evelyn when were you sorry, the first time you cheated on me? Maybe it was the second time, oh how about the third or fourth time?!

"You know what; it is pointless to have a conversation with you."

"Well will you look at that, finally something we agree on."

Evelyn glared at Roman. He knew if they were in the same room she probably would have thrown something at him by now. "You're a piece of shit Joe."

Roman sighed heavily remembering that this was one of the many reasons why he didn't like her. She refused to have a conversation like an adult. He was getting a headache and it just wasn't worth the aggravation. Especially since all he wanted to do was talk to Jo, eat some pizza, wait for Melanie to come back from her dinner, and go to bed. He exhaled loudly before wiping his face with his hands.

"Where is JoJo? I promised her I would talk to her tonight when she got back from dance class."

Evelyn rolled her eyes she knew that was his way of ending their conversation "She is with your parents for the night so you are going to have to call them in order to talk to her."

"Why is she with my parents? It's a school night she should be home with you."

"Yeah well what can I say I needed a break." she snapped

Roman stared at her and wondered what in the hell he ever liked about her.

"I will talk to you later I need to talk to my daughter." He didn't even wait for her to respond he simply disconnected the line and sent a text to his mother to have JoJo skype him.

 **A/N**

 **Here is the Deal my pretties, as of today this site and the other site are 100% in sync and caught up with each other so every chapter that will get posted from here on out will be new on both sites! :) Exciting for me since now I wont be re-editing edited chapters that I have already posted (not all but some of them I changed/updated...you know whats 600+ additional words added into chapters amongst friends lol) I cant help it I am a little obsessive that way. Either way there is a downside to both stories being in sync...I will only be updating once per week now. I was hoping to be able to update Chapter 27 tomorrow but I had some technical difficulties...mainly the more I read the chapter the more I hated the chapter so I revamped it completely and am working on making it flow the way I want so it may not get posted until Monday night or Tuesday morning before I leave :)**

 **With all of that being said I hope you all enjoyed this update Talk to you all soon!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	27. Surprise!

Chapter 27

Roman looked out the window of the plane as his mind raced a mile a minute replaying his daughters puffy face and the words that shattered his heart _"Why does mommy hate me Daddy…WHY?!"_

He had listened as his daughter tried to explain what happened, but she was so upset that his parents had to step in to fill in the blanks. Best they could understand is that Evelyn berated Jo in front of the entire class, telling her she was a bad dancer with poor technique who would never place, let alone win first place in any competition, and if that wasn't enough as she walked away from her to focus on other dancers, she stopped just long enough to look at Joelle and tell her she was a huge disappointment and a complete waste of her time. Roman dug his hands into his armrest as he recollected hanging up with his mother and calling Evelyn to get to the bottom of the situation.

" _Evelyn why is Joelle in a tears right now? What did you do to her?" Not that he didn't fully believe his parents account of the situation but a small part of him was still holding out hope that this was a misunderstanding of some sort. I mean how couldn't it be? She was her mother for crying out loud. There was no way a mother could be that cruel and uncaring towards her own daughter._

 _Evelyn scoffed "Here we go, why is it always what did I do to her? Is it so hard for you to believe that this time Joelle did something wrong to me?"_

 _Roman's blood pressure was rising_

" _What could she have possibly done for you to have said the horrible things that you did to her?"_

" _My time is precious Joe, and she wasted it, and I didn't say anything horrible to her I just told her the truth."_

" _The truth?! Evelyn she is ONLY SIX,!" he yelled "Why do you expect her to be some perfect ballerina at six, you are her mom you should be encouraging her, helping her to get better, not tearing her apart. What's wrong with you?!_

" _There isn't a damn thing wrong with me! She is just spoiled and that is all your fault because you constantly baby her, so of course she runs to you crying over every little thing!_

" _She wouldn't have to come crying to me if you treated her as if she were your daughter and not some annoying piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe." Roman gritted between his teeth. "I don't even know why we even have to have this conversation; this should be a relatively easy fucking concept to grasp. Why is it so hard for you to un-"_

" _Don't you talk to me like that! You and your daughter just need to get the hell over it! She needs to suck it up and stop being dramatic."_

" _DRAMATIC?!" he yelled incredulously as the little calm he had left was quickly slipping away "Our daughter is devastated, DEVESTATED because of what you said to her Evelyn!"_

" _She will survive!"_

" _Survive? I don't want her to survive I want her to thrive! And so should you! I have seen you treat perfect strangers better than the way you are treating our daughter right now! As her mother you should want to protect her, love her, show her show s-"_

" _Don't you even fix your mouth to tell me how I should or shouldn't parent MY daughter especially since you ARENT EVEN HERE! Hell, I'm practically a single parent!"_

" _Stop doing that! Stop trying to make me feel guilty for working my ass off to make sure that JoJo is well taken care of. You seem to forget that the job that you loathe so much is what makes sure that JoJo doesn't want for anything. It's what is providing the money to keep a roof over your head, food on the table, and clothes on YOUR back! And physically there or not I am not going to allow you to mistreat her do you understand me!? I won't allow you or anyone else to tear her down and make her feel as if she isn't good enough!"_

" _SCREW YOU JOE! I am done letting you blame me for everything. Since you don't want to listen to my side of things you can just have this conversation by your damn self!"_

" _Evelyn! Evelyn!" Roman repeated as he alternated between looking at the phone and holding it up to his ear. Once he realized she had hung up he screamed "DAMN IT!"_

Roman closed his eyes and breathed in and out to calm himself down. After last night there were two things that Roman was crystal clear on. The first being that he and Evelyn would never, ever be a couple again. He knew now more than ever that there was no amount of therapy in the world that could fix their issues and propel them to being a couple again, nope he was never ever entertaining that thought ever again. She couldn't even acknowledge and take responsibility for how she hurt Joelle last night, so he damn sure didn't expect her to be willing and able to take responsibility for her part in what went wrong between the two of them. Now that he really thinks about it, he sees why Seth and Sasha thought he was an idiot for even giving this idea a millisecond of his time. Evelyn wouldn't ever change, nothing would ever be her fault, and no amount of counseling would be able to make her see different. The Second was that his number one priority would always be protecting Joelle from anyone who would do her any harm and though Evelyn would always be her mother if he needed to protect his daughter from her own mother then so be it.

He had a list of things he needed to take care of as soon as he got home the most important was to hug his daughter, then he needed to talk to his family and lastly he had to make a call. A call that he never in a million years thought he was going to have to make, but he had to make sure that Joelle was going to be in a positive and encouraging environment, and since he could no longer trust Evelyn to make that possible he was going to do what he needed to do on his end to change things and make them better for his daughter.

He looked across the aisle to see Melanie run her hand through her thick curly hair. Unaware that Roman was looking at her she turned her head and gazed out the window completely lost in her own thoughts. He was grateful that she had arrived back in their room when she did last night; she had been a rock for him when he needed the support and stayed by his side to help him with Joelle after that. He reached over to tap Sasha to get Melanie's attention for him but stopped short when the announcement that they were getting ready to land blared through the airplane asking them to fasten their seat belts and turn off and put away all electronic devices, he guessed he would just have to wait until they landed to talk to her again.

Melanie sat on the plane physically exhausted from the events of last night. It started off well enough with her dinner with her god father. He tried to find out if there was anything between her and Roman. She naturally told him there wasn't, and he naturally didn't believe her but he didn't push her on the subject so the rest of their dinner went on quite smoothly. It was only when she got back to the hotel and reached her hotel room that shit went to hell in a hand basket.

She had walked in undetected by Roman who was completely engrossed in an explosive argument with Evelyn. Melanie still couldn't believe it when Roman filled her in on what happened, it tore her heart in two but last night she pushed all of her feelings aside and put a smile on her face and sat by Roman's side as they both tried to cheer Joelle up. They had talked to JoJo well past her bedtime, and Melanie had even helped her with her tilt. Once JoJo had calmed completely and was speaking to them without hiccups or any pauses, she was able to fully explain that the whole incident happened over tilts, JoJo kept falling over when she attempted to do them and Evelyn had just snapped. Melanie offered to help her with the move, but Joelle had been hesitant at first believing that Melanie would get angry at her when she got it wrong, but after some convincing on Melanie's part Joelle relented.

Melanie sighed in frustration, not at Joelle but at the entire situation. The silver lining in the entire ordeal was that at least by the end of the call JoJo was much happier, she had a great handle on the tilt and what she needed to work on to make it better. With a bit of practice it would be perfect for the competition that was coming up. She turned to look out the window, the concrete below the airplane and the airport workers directing the plane did little to snap her out of her distracted train of thought, but this incessant snapping in her ear along with a slight shaking of her shoulders made her turn her head in the direction the disturbance was coming from.

"Helllooooo, Earth to Mel we just landed, are you okay? You have been distracted this entire flight." Sasha said with a tinge of worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah Sash I'm fine just a lot on my mind" she said as she wiped her hand across her face, offering her friend a small smile. Sasha returned it tentatively before standing up and stepping out into the aisle. Melanie waited for an opening and then followed suit and edged out into the aisle behind her. She reached up in the overhead cabin to grab her carry on but was beat to the punch by Roman who quickly reached over her head and handed it to her. He looked exhausted and stressed, but after last night that was to be expected.

"Thanks Leati."

He winked at her "No problem Mel"

They filed off the plane with Sasha leading the way followed by Seth, Melanie and Roman making their way to baggage claim to wait for their luggage. Once there Melanie stood at the baggage carousel quietly with her arms crossed across her chest; she was still preoccupied and bothered as her mind travelled back to the events of last night. Roman came up behind her and kissed her on top of the head. He had one arm on the strap of his book bag and the other hand wrapped across her waist over her stomach.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Melanie shrugged and lightly grunted. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to over step by saying what was really on her mind which was she thought Evelyn was a bitch and a poor excuse of a mother but that is exactly how she felt. Even with everything Sasha had said about her Melanie had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she couldn't get past this, she couldn't excuse what she had said to Joelle so instead of verbalizing her thoughts she pushed them down and bit her tongue, deciding it was best if she said nothing at all.

Roman could tell that she was having an internal battle with herself about expressing what was really bothering her. When he realized that she was going to keep it to herself he respected her wishes and didn't push her. Instead he said what had been weighing on his mind since last night.

"I know I said it already but I really want to thank you again for everything that you did last night. I am her dad and will always bend over backward for her but you went above and beyond in this situation. You helped make JoJo feel a million times better; you were patient, kind, reassuring, and attentive. Whether you know it or not, you were everything that she needed last night."

Melanie tilted her head to look up at him "Leati, there is no need to thank me, I would do it again for her in a heartbeat."

Roman knew that Melanie meant every single word he smiled at her adoringly, dropped his hand from his book back and wrapped it around her shoulders so that it was resting across her chest under her neck as she leaned her head back and rested it against his chest. "I must say I was quite impressed that you were able to do that dance move in your fancy white ensemble. I always thought dancers needed to be in loose unrestrictive clothing in order to do moves like that."

"I don't know what type of half ass dancers you are used to but legit dancers can do things like that regardless of what they are wearing." She retorted, the hidden insult in her words not going unnoticed by Roman who couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he kissed the top of her head again and mumbled into her hair "Clearly." as he swayed them gently back and forth.

Vanessa and Matt walked through the doors of the airport with a tiny super excited plugged eared, blind folded 6 year old. Matt held JoJo in his right arm as his sister walked on his left. They knew that Joe's plane had landed already; they tracked it on the United Airlines app, not to mention Joe had text them to let them know he had landed.

The initial idea was Roman was coming home early to surprise Joelle, but his siblings decided to change the plan and surprise both their brother and their niece. Now as they scanned the airport looking for their brother Vanessa looked on curiously as she spotted him with his arms tightly wrapped around a woman she had never met before. She watched as he bent his head to kiss her head and held her close to his body. She tapped Matt on his shoulder and pointed at Joe; Matt looked in his brother's direction taking in the sight as a small smile formed on his face.

"Well I'll be damned."

"Who is she?" Vanessa whispered

"I have no clue."

They watched as Sasha walked up to the woman and grabbed her by the hand and linked their arms together as they walked off towards the restrooms.

"Well Sasha knows her and clearly likes her." Matt whispered to her.

"Can I know what the surprise is now?!" JoJo screamed into Matt's ear making him flinch away from her. Due to her ears being obstructed with ear plugs she didn't know how loud she actually was. Matt switched her to his other arm to rub his aching ear drum.

"Jesus Jo" he laughed as he removed the ear plugs from her ear. "Yup we are here I am going to take this off you and you tell me who you see." Matt pulled the blindfold off over her head and watched her look around excitedly. He and Vanessa knew the minute she spotted her dad because she took off running in his direction.

"DADDDDDDDYYYYYY!" she yelled as she held her arms open and launched herself at the smiling and surprised Samoan, who immediately turned around at the sound of her voice and easily caught her in his arms as he held her close.

"Oh baby girl, I missed you so much!" he looked up to see his sister and brother waiving at him as they quickly approached.

"I thought I was surprising her at mom and dads."

"Yeah well we figured you both good use a good surprise, imagine _**our**_ surprise when we arrived and saw that it was 4 of you instead of 3" Vanessa said as she greeted Seth hello and pulled him into a hug, before moving out of the way so Seth and Matt could proceed with their bear hug ritual.

Roman didn't miss the tone of her voice as he smirked and playfully rolled his eyes "Well mission accomplished." He said as he pulled JoJo in again kissing her on her nose. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too daddy!"

"Hey what about me am I chopped liver princess?" Seth said as he held his arms out to his niece. JoJo leaned over and kissed Seth on his cheek. As Vanessa quickly hugged and kissed her brother before stepping aside and allowing Matt to do the same.

"I missed you Uncle Sethie."

"Yea, yea sure you did" he teased as he started tickling her in her father's arms causing her to burst into a fit of giggles and wrap her arms around her father's neck.

Roman looked up to see Melanie and Sasha walking towards them. Neither one was paying attention; they were completely engrossed in their own private conversation. Roman smiled and watched her walk towards them before looking down at his daughter.

"Hey Jo what if I told you that you had the chance to meet someone super duper special right here at the airport?"

JoJo looked confused for a moment before following the direction that her dad pointed and gasping loudly, quickly wiggling down out of his arms and running full speed towards her intended target.

"Melanie!" she screamed as she launched herself into the air in the exact same fashion as she did with her father moments before. Melanie looked up and only had a split second to react as she quickly opened her arms catching the airborne 6 year old who wrapped her arms and legs around her in a vice grip. Melanie had barely seen her face as she barreled towards her, but she knew exactly who the voice belonged to as she laughed and wrapped her arms around the excited little girl and looked up at Roman who was smiling at the site of JoJo in Melanie's arms.

"Wow can I even get a hello" Sasha said laughing as they finally made it to where the group was standing. JoJo popped her head up and looked in Sasha's direction

"Hi Aunt Sasha" she said as she quickly blew her a kiss before nestling her head back down onto Melanie's shoulder.

Vanessa and Matt exchanged a quick look as they watched Roman place his hand on the small of Melanie's back guiding her closer to his side while she held onto Joelle.

"Melanie, this is my older brother Matt, and one of my three older sisters Vanessa."

"Ahhhh so your Melanie" Vanessa said as she quickly pulled Melanie in for a hug, it was more like sandwich with JoJo in the middle but they both made it work as Melanie shifted so one arm was supporting JoJo under her bottom while the other was embracing first Vanessa and then Matt.

"Please call me Nessa, JoJo has been talking nonstop about you for the past two days."

Melanie smiled "No way is that true Jo?" she said as she looked at the smiling 6 year old who picked her head up from her shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around Melanie's neck before answering her with a quick head nod and a "yup it's true" before adding "I am just so happy, I am happy you are here and I got to meet you in person, and I am super, super, _**super**_ happy that my daddy is home early! This was the best surprise ever!" she said as all of the adults laughed around her.

Roman stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Melanie's back and placed his other hand in Joelle's wavy hair before leaning in and kissing Joelle's cheek "I am glad you are happy baby girl, now come on let's get out of here" he said motioning his head towards the exit.

They all filed out of the airport with Vanessa and Matt leading the way followed by Roman and Melanie and Seth and Sasha. Matt had offered to drive Melanie to her car, and she accepted. Not that he had a choice as Roman was getting ready to ask him to do it anyway. The guys lingered in the back and loaded the luggage in the trunk of Matt's Chevy Tahoe while Melanie walked around to get Joelle situated in her booster seat. As soon as she sat Joelle down she popped right back up.

"Wait a minute I want you AND daddy to sit with me" she stressed. Melanie glanced at Vanessa who just smiled at her and nodded her head giving her the approval she needed. Melanie unhooked the seat and followed her to the back row where she attached the booster seat to the middle before fastening Joelle into her seat. Roman barely got his head in the car before hearing

"Daddy come sit in the back with me and Melanie."

"On my way baby girl" he said as he maneuvered himself to the back row happily positioning himself on the other side of his daughter who beamed up brightly at him as she linked her left hand with Melanie's and her right hand with her father's placing both of their hands in her lap as she sat blissfully in between them.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies and Happy Monday! This one is a really long one lol I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to the new follows/favorites and comments :) keep them coming especially the comments I love to talk to you guys! :)**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - :) I amglad! also I would say sorry but I cant help it lol**

 **Ctinaisfashion - *insert shug here* possibly or Evelyn could just be a really cold hearted person who really doesn't care about anyone's feelings but her own...I havent quite figured out which one it is yet. Either way she is a piece of work!**

 **Wrestlechic1 - Thank you so much! I will only give you one hint it is NOT Triple H :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	28. How About Dinner at My Place?

**A/N**

 **I figured I would give you a heads up that this chapter is the longest chapter ever sooooooooo don't think you are going to read this in a few minutes and be done. Finish whatever you are currently doing and then come back and sit down when you have at least 5-10 minutes to yourself. If you try to read it when you can be easily distracted it wont work out very well for you, you have been warned lol**

 **Chapter 28**

It was about a 10 minute drive to the lot where Melanie had parked the truck, with her being in the back seat Seth was taking care of providing the directions for where Matt needed to go. With everyone so caught up in their individual conversation Vanessa took the opportunity to pull down the visor in the front passenger seat so that she could observe the interaction between her brother, niece and Melanie. First thing she noticed was the smile that was plastered on her brother's face. She hadn't seen him that happy in a very long time and she couldn't help but think that the young woman sitting on the other side of her niece in the back seat was largely responsible for that. She watched as Joelle held on tightly to each of their hands. Her lap only being so big it was absolutely inevitable that the three of their hands would touch but they all looked content as their hands made a sandwich with Melanie's hand on the bottom, Joelle's in the middle and Roman's hand protectively over top of the pile, as his hand held Joelle's but his fingers grazed over the sides of Melanie's.

Joelle turned to look at her dad. "Daddy can Uncle Seth, Aunt Sasha and Melanie come over to nana and grumpy's house and have dinner tonight?"

"Baby girl I don't have a problem with that and I'm sure nana and grumpy wouldn't either."

Seth turned in his seat to face Roman "Is your mom cooking?"

Roman rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friend's seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach "I'm pretty sure she is"

"Well double check first, and if she is then hell yeah I'm down." Seth said as the car full of adults laughed

Melanie looked at Joelle "I would love to sweet pea but I can't, since we flew in early I made plans to have a meeting with my manager of JDDC." Roman and Joelle both looked disappointed but Joelle quickly perked up.

"Well can you come after?"

"Sweat pea I don't know how long my meeting will be."

Joelle lowered her head in defeat "Oh, I understand."

Melanie sighed and pursed her lips together. So help her God this little girl already had her wrapped around her little finger. Melanie took her free hand and tilted Joelle's face to look at her. "Jo how about this, what about if you and your daddy come to my place tomorrow and have dinner with me, Aunt Sasha, and Uncle Seth?" Joelle's face lit up as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh my gosh yes!" she said as she turned to look at Roman "Daddy can we go to Melanie's please, please, please?"

Roman couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, as he looked into his little girl's excited brown eyes. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked up at Melanie "Looks like you have yourself some dinner guests."

Melanie nodded her head and smiled back at him before realizing they were not the only ones in the car. She turned forward and caught Vanessa and Matt attempting to discreetly look at them from the front seat, Vanessa through the passenger visor, and Matt through the rearview mirror. They both abruptly looked away when they realized they have been caught.

"Would you guys like to join us for dinner tomorrow? I would love to have you over."

Vanessa and Matt both looked at each other and quietly exchanged words before Vanessa asked "Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"I'm positive."

"Then count us in, but be warned we Samoans love to eat, especially us men, right uce?" Matt said while Roman smiled and grunted in agreeance.

Melanie let a soft laugh escape her as she and Nessa quickly swapped numbers "Perfect I will text you my address."

They pulled into the extended stay parking lot where Melanie parked her car and Seth pointed out the truck that belonged to her, a black on black Audi Q7 with tinted windows and black rims. He waited for Melanie to hand him the keys and then quickly exited Matt's truck closely followed by Matt and then Roman.

Melanie hugged Joelle and kissed her on the cheek before following suit and exiting the car, she could hear the guys talking about how sweet her car was as they slowly walked along the side of the body of the automobile. Seth opened the door and signaled for the men to take a look, she rolled her eyes and laughed as all three men began to ohh and aww over the interior and bells and whistles of her car.

"Men turn to boys again when it comes to three things, food, women and cars" Vanessa said laughing as Sasha and Melanie both nodded their head in consensus watching as they drooled over her vehicle.

Vanessa abruptly turned her head to look at Melanie.

"Before I forget I know that our sisters Ritza and Summer are probably going to want to tag along tomorrow to meet you, especially since JoJo is so smitten with you." She said with a small smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"As is Roooo-maaaaa-nnn" Sasha added in a sing song voice which made Melanie's face flush

Vanessa couldn't hide her smile any longer "Thank God! I wasn't going to say it but I'm glad Matt and I aren't the only ones who see it."

"You would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to" Sasha added with a laugh

Melanie turned her head up to look at the sky, mouthing 'Oh. My. God' before snapping her head over to Sasha "Seriously? In front of his sister though?"

Sasha sucked her teeth and scrunched her face "What, I'm just saying what she was thinking."

"It's called a filter, you should try it sometime Sash, it's this nifty little thing that makes you think about what you want to say before you actually say it and if it's a bad idea i-"

"I know what the hell a damn filter is! I just chose to ignore mine." She said with a sly smile

Melanie narrowed her eyes at Sasha and pointed her finger at her "Keep it up I'm going to find a new best friend."

Sasha snapped her head back and placed her hands on her hips "Try it if you want to, I will bank statement whoever is stupid enough to think they can take my place until I snap his or her neck"

Melanie face palmed. "You are so embarrassing"

Vanessa cracked up at the two of them; she had to admit she liked what she saw so far, granted it wasn't a long interaction but so far the first impression was a hit.

"Oh stop it, you know you Love me" Sasha said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah but for the life of me I have no idea why"

Sasha held her hand up and pretended to open an envelope. She was quiet for a moment as she pretended to look over the imaginary piece of paper in her hand. She looked up at Melanie and Vanessa who both looked at her with confused expressions on their faces. She cleared her throat and with a straight face said "The lie detector determined….That was a lie!" Melanie just shook her head as Vanessa threw her head back in uncontrollable laughter. Melanie playfully shoved Sasha away from her as she broke a small smile.

"Anyway," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes at Sasha who was smiling mischievously next to her "Before I forget no one is allergic to dogs are they Nessa?"

Vanessa wiped the tears from her eyes "Nope, no one in our family is allergic why do you have one?"

"Three actually" Melanie replied sheepishly "A Kuvasz named Winter, a Belgian Malinois named Stone, and Bella my Doberman."

Matt pulled his head out of the backseat of her truck "Damn those are all guard dog breeds."

Melanie nodded her head "Yeah and they are damn good ones, but they wouldn't hurt a fly unless I said otherwise." She smiled

"Except that damn Winter." Seth mumbled

"Winter is a sweetheart" Sasha said as she walked over to Seth and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sweetheart my ass, that dog hates me and I hate him." Seth said as everyone chuckled.

Melanie pointed her finger at Seth "Talk about Winter like that again and see if I don't let him take a chunk out of your rear-end when we get home" she threatened as Seth flinched and put one of his hands over his butt.

"You guys come on let's go! The quicker we get home, the quicker tomorrow will get here!" They all turned around to see JoJo impatiently standing in the doorway of the car.

"You heard Jo, it's time to roll so it can be tomorrow already" Roman said as he scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"Everyone exchanged hugs and goodbyes and split up to head to their vehicles. Melanie reached out her hand for the keys.

Seth hesitated "Let me drive the whip Mel."

"If you wanted to drive you should have driven your own car"

"But I like yours better."

"Yeah well go buy your own Q7 and you can drive all you want, now hand over my keys Rollins"

"Make me Melanie"

Melanie raised her eyebrow. "You do remember what happened the last time you tried to 'make me' do something?" she said using air quotes before crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side "Because if you don't I can always remind you, and considering we are standing on concrete this is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than its going to hurt me." she said as she rocked herself up and down repeatedly on the balls of her feet.

Matt put his hand up in a fist raised it to his mouth and snickered "She don't look like nothing to play with uce."

Roman threw his head back and laughed "She's not! I don't know why he keeps provoking her, I count twice now she has handed him his ass, yet he still keeps poking the bear." He said as he adjusted JoJo in his arms.

Seth squared his shoulders and poked out his chest "You're going to stop trying to punk me in front of my friends Mel."

Melanie held her hands up in a surrendering gesture "I'm not trying to punk you, I am just trying to get you to hand over my keys, you don't need to be driving my baby, you have a lead foot and I want to get home in one piece I have things to do." She said as she held her hand out and wiggled her fingers still waiting for her keys.

"Uncle Sethie stop being bad and give Melly back her keys." JoJo said as she starred at her uncle.

"What?! How am I being bad? I swear loyalty is apparently extremely hard to come by these days" he muttered

JoJo wiggled from her father's arms and walked over to a pouting Seth. She pulled on his t-shirt and waited for him to kneel down to her level. Once he was on one knee she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek. "Be nice Uncle Sethie, for me." she said as she batted her large brown eyes at him. Seth sighed as he tapped her nose lightly.

"Who could say no to this little face?" he asked to no one in particular as he tossed Melanie the car keys.

Joelle giggled before she turned around and winked at Melanie who cracked up laughing, as did Roman and Nessa who had a clear view of what had just transpired.

"You just got played by a six year old." Melanie she said as she walked towards Seth, patting him on the shoulder as he shook his head in denial.

Roman kept pace with Melanie and opened the driver's side door for her as Seth did the same for Sasha on the passenger side before climbing into the back seat. Joelle scurried out of his hold and quickly sat in Melanie's lap, placing her head on her chest as Melanie wrapped her arms securely around her little waist and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know it's not a long drive from here but call me when you get home so I know you made it safely alright Lalalei?"

Melanie nodded her head while she absentmindedly twirled Joelle's hair around her fingers "Girl scouts honor I will call as soon as I get home."

Roman chuckled before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. He reached out for Jo who sighed not wanting to leave her new found friends reassuring embrace.

"I know princess, Lalelei here has that effect on me too, now say goodbye so we can go, remember the quicker we go the quicker tomorrow will get here." Jo sighed again but this time she lifted her head and turned giving Melanie one final bear hug. As she released Melanie from her grasp Melanie pushed the stray hairs out of Joelle's face and kissed her on her forehead.

"Have fun with your daddy sweet pea, and I will see you tomorrow okay" Joelle nodded her head and wrapped her hands around Romans neck as he lifted her into his arms and gently closed the driver's side door.

Vanessa rolled down her window. "Drive careful we will see you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay you too!" Melanie said before pulling out of her spot, beeping the horn twice and heading towards the exit.

Roman buckled Joelle back into her booster seat. His sister had already moved it back up behind the driver's side, so once he buckled her in he walked around the truck and got in the back behind his sister. He had barely buckled his seat belt and they didn't even get to the exit of the parking lot before Vanessa turned in her seat and looked at him with a flash of mischief in her eyes and an unmistakable tug upwards at the corner of her lips.

"Melanie seems nice."

Roman couldn't help the red coloring that covered his face as he poked his tongue into the side of his cheek to keep his smile from growing obnoxiously wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman exhaled loudly it had been a long day. After Melanie had drove off he and his siblings went over to his parents' home. He immediately pulled both of his parents aside and filled them in on his plans for Joelle. He was thankful that they both agreed without a single second of hesitation. He was sure they would but it was a huge relief to hear them say it themselves. With that load off his mind he made a call to his lawyer letting him know he would be in his office first thing in the morning to discuss a change in his custody agreement. With all of those things done on his to do list he turned his attention back to his family.

After his conversation with his parents less than five minutes went by before his brother sang like a canary about Melanie, not that he was mad but he wanted to be the first to talk to them about her, since he was robbed of that chance he spent the first hour being interrogated by his family about the mysterious new woman in his life. He was able to finally calm his parents down with the promise that they would meet her the next time they came to RAW which just so happened to be this upcoming Monday but he still couldn't escape the occasional random questions about her that just seemed to repeatedly find its way into their casual conversation regardless of the topic. After a few hours he noticed Joelle continually yawning. He took that as his que to take his daughter home, the fact that she was tired served as a great and plausible excuse to make his exit and escape the third degree.

He couldn't help but smile knowing that his parents would adore Melanie just as much as he did. He licked his top lip as he thought about her, he missed her. You didn't have to tell him how crazy it sounded but it was true. It had been less than one week and he already didn't want to be away from her. Maybe he would try calling her again before he went to bed for the night. Maybe hearing her voice would be enough to soothe him for now. He nodded his head to himself, it was settled he would call her before he went to bed, but first he had one more thing he needed to do.

He headed down the hallway walking into his daughter's room, he smiled as she sat in the middle of her Disney princess themed bed looking at him expectantly as she waved a book in his direction. He walked over and sat on the side of her bed immediately recognizing the book she had picked out. It was one of her favorites, The little Mermaid, he dutifully read her the book making sure not to skimp on the character voices, he remembered what happened the last time he tried to do a half ass impression of Sebastian and well let's just say he had an angry little princess on his hands, so this time he made sure to do it right. As he turned to the last page in the book and looked over at his daughter he was surprised to find that she was still awake, she didn't look as content as she usually was after hearing this particular book, but he kissed her on her forehead and began tucking her in, chalking it up to her just being tired.

"Goodnight baby girl"

When she didn't reply back he looked at her face noticing that something was definitely off, and it was more than just her being sleepy. He sat back down on the side of her bed and caressed the side of her face.

"What's wrong princess?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes and shook her head.

He sighed and took his fingers and ran them along her little cheek.

"Talk to me Jo, what's wrong baby girl?"

"It's just, I can't wait for it to be tomorrow when we get to go see Melly but the faster tomorrow comes the faster it is that I have to go back to mommy's house, and….and…. I don't want to go" she said as she struggled to hold back her tears.

Roman wiped away the tears that welled in her lower eyelid and tilted her head to look at him. He was going to have this conversation with her later but he figured now is as good as a time as any.

"Baby girl I want you to answer me something okay, and I want you to know that whatever the answer is I won't be mad at you alright?"

Joelle nodded her head yes

"You know that Daddy has to go away for work, but what if when I was away you stayed with nana and grumpy would you like that?"

Jo looked at him confused for a moment "Wait, so I wouldn't go back to mommy's house at all?"

"Well you would baby but it wouldn't be as much as right now, plus I would try to come home earlier so we can be together more often."

Joelle smiled and began to nod her head but then the color immediately drained from her face as she said in a small tiny voice.

"But won't mommy be mad?"

Roman leaned forward and wrapped Joelle in his arms.

"You let me worry about if mommy will be mad okay princess? I don't want you to worry about that anymore."

Joelle hesitantly nodded her head against his chest. Roman slowly pulled away from her and lifted her face to look him in the eye.

"Princess tell me something, does mommy get mad at you a lot? And by mad I don't mean upset when you do something that you know is wrong but upset like she did yesterday?"

Roman watched as fear reflected in her eyes. He pushed down the anger that he felt rising in his veins as he watched as Joelle bit her lip and slowly nodded her head yes.

"Can you tell daddy how many times it happens when you are with mommy?"

Joelle shifted her lips to the side as she thought about the question.

"Is it more than once a week?"

Joelle nodded her head.

"More than 3 times?"

"Sometimes" she answered softly

"More than 5 times?"

Joelle shook her head no "No, not that many."

Roman nodded his head and made a conscious effort to unclench his jaw.

"Does anything else happen that daddy doesn't know about?'

Joelle furiously shook her head no as she clutched her comforter between her fingers. He kissed her on the top of her head and massaged her scalp with his fingers. He pulled away slowly and looked Joelle in her eyes.

"If something bad happened would you tell daddy?"

Joelle nodded her head yes.

Roman exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding "Good"

Roman kissed her on her forehead one last time and lifted the cover letting her snuggle further down into her comforter.

"Okay princess I want you not to worry about anything you hear me, I want you to go to sleep and daddy will take care of everything else okay?"

Joelle let out a loud yawn before smiling up at him with nothing but adoration in her eyes "Okay daddy, oh and to answer your question if I can't stay with you, I would like it very much if I could stay with nana and grumpy at their house while you work."

"Then that is what we will do Jo." He said as he leaned over and kissed her nose before walking out of her room and closing the door halfway behind him. He waited for a moment and watched as Joelle settled into her bed getting comfortable before quickly drifting off to sleep. He quietly backed away from the door and headed back to his room, sitting on his bed and picking his phone up from the nightstand, he quickly read the email from his brother. He shook his head and frowned, the more he read the deeper his frown became. He groaned in frustration, there was no way in hell he was sending his daughter back to Evelyn. He sighed more determined than ever to make things right, this email would be the first thing he discussed with his lawyer in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and quickly browsed through the rest of his messages he had a few missed text messages some from his siblings but one message in particular made his frown turn right side up.

 _Lalelei: Hey Le, sorry I missed your call earlier, I didn't realize my phone was on silent until after my meeting with Taylor was over is everything okay? Is Jo okay?_

 _Leati: Hey Lalelei, everything is fine Jo just wanted to talk to you while we were at my parents' house, it's kind of a good thing you didn't answer though because my parents were watching like a hawk and I don't want to overwhelm you with them….at least not yet anyway, besides you will meet them all soon enough ;)_

He couldn't help the warm feeling that went through him; she was so considerate, so kind, smart, and loving. He just couldn't keep hiding his feelings for her, not that he was doing a very good job, hell even he had to admit that he took every opportunity to be near her, to touch her, to hold her and he couldn't deny the fact that he ached to kiss her. He let out a large sigh Sasha was right. He shook his head as he laughed knowing that Sasha would never let him live this down, his smile slowly faded knowing that before he could fully act on his feelings he had to first deal with Evelyn and make sure Joelle was in a safe and stable environment at all times. He looked at his phone and sent another text message, one that was not going to lead to any warm and fuzzy feelings.

 _Joe: I need to talk to you; can you be at my house in an hour?_

 _Evelyn: No, I don't come to you just because you ask me to anymore. I have a life and right now I am busy._

 _Joe: It's very important I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't, can you please come over._

 _Evelyn: Fine, but I can't make it in an hour I can be there by 11:30, I know it's late but take it or leave it_

 _Joe: 11:30 is fine._

He went to put his phone down when he heard it ding.

 _Lalelei: Oh is that so? When did we discuss meeting parental units? Matter of fact I still don't recall ever getting an answer for how we actually got each other's numbers, care to shed some light on that?_

Roman chuckled as he debated how he would answer her

 _Leati: Nope!_

 _Lalelei: smh…shameful_

He laughed again as he pictured the way she would be shaking her head at him right now. He quickly looked at his phone and checked the time it was only 9:30. He had a whole 2 hours to burn so he went downstairs clutching his phone and flopped on the couch in the living room, he figured that while he waited for what would undoubtedly be a tense and frustrating conversation that he would continue in what was quickly becoming his favorite past time.

 _Leati: So tell me Lalelei did you enjoy the rest of your day? How was your meeting with Taylor? I want to know all about it._

 **A/N**

 **Hi my Lovelies! I know, I know I missed the deadline for the update I should have done Sunday but in my defense I did say I was going to be out of town last week for work and that I didn't know how much free time I was going to have to update. So to make up for it I have a surprise. I will be updating Chapter 29 tonight as well. So make sure you click the next button!**

 **As always let me know what you think and thank you! thank you! thank you! for all of the new follows/favorites and comments! my cup runneth over with all of the amazing things you guys have been saying!**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - Glad you think so that means that I am doing my job! :) if you dont hate Evelyn in this story that means I did something very very wrong! lol**

 **KiaraKitty08 - she might be one of the cutest kids on earth! but gird your loins she will break your heart later on.**

 **Who Cares711 - First off I am 100% digging your screen name! but moving on to your review lol I am still debating on if I am going to let Sasha get her hands on Evelyn *insert evil laugh here* but your words are really to kind! thank you so much I am glad you are enjoying it so far!**

 **Madjai6 - YES! active commentators have a special place in my Roman Reigns loving heart! :) Her dad will come I swear but just not in the next 4 chapters those are pretty much already written and he is no where included yet, but he will make another appearance over the phone soon :) thank you for the feedback I know I took a chance making all the characters around the OC so positive and loving but I had to go with my vision besides there will be some foolishness coming up once they get back to work and also once I really start to dive into the Walker situation that will be more than enough trauma and drama in itself. I try to update weekly but was just thrown off schedule with my trip last week. but thank you again for your wonderful review and kind words I love that you get into the characters as much as I do! :)**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - hey girl heeeyyyy! I wasn't sure if that was you but now that I know I followed you lol. It took me a while to get used to it too but now I think I am okay with it. I figure as long as I know how to update that's all that matters lol. Chapter 27 was definitely one of my favorites because it is kind of where their relationship takes a turn without either of them realizing it.**

 **Christine - oh absolutely! the updates should be every week I just got sidetracked this week because I was out of town from Tuesday of last week until Sunday so it threw off my schedule as I didnt have time to write/edit like I normally do.**

 **Guest - why thank you! hmmm that doesn't sound like such a bad idea I think I could do a sequel to this one since I already know where and how I want this story to end so the door to that is definitely open. :)**


	29. Change in Custody

**Chapter 29**

Roman let out a moan, she was trailing wet kisses along his neck and it felt amazing. He felt her swing her leg so that she was now straddling him, but her lips never left his body. As soon as she was in position he put his hands on the small of her back. One hand slide down until it cupped her ass and the other traveled up her spine as she slowly grinded on his growing erection. His fingers danced along her back until it reached the nape of her neck; at her neck he allowed his hand to entangle in her hair as he gently pulled her head back to expose her neck to him. He immediately attached his lips to her flesh. She moaned under his lips giving him reason to pause because that voice didn't sound like her, the longer he paused he realized that the person in his arms didn't feel like her either, her hair was wavy and not the thick smaller curls he had become accustomed to and to top it off he couldn't smell the intoxicating smell that was her - Strawberries and Vanilla.

"Joe, don't stop" she breathed seductively. That was all it took for Roman's body to go completely stiff. His eyes shot open as he immediately unwound his hands from her hair and placed his hands on her waist quickly detaching her legs from him as he lifted her in the air and set her firmly on the couch. He wiped his hand roughly over his face.

"What are you doing, and how did you get into my house?!" he managed to growl out to her

"What does it look like I'm doing, well was doing until you set me way over here." She said as she leaned forward putting her cleavage on full display. "And I got in with the key you leave under the mat." She said as she reached over to the coffee table and held up his shiny silver spare key he kept under the mat for emergencies.

He snatched the key out of her hand and immediately stood up from the couch and walked along the back of it and stood with his arms across his chest.

She reached out for him again and he jerked his body backwards out of her reach "Stop that!"

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago" she said as she began to grow slightly frustrated at the rejection he kept hurling her way.

Roman chose to ignore her statement "Evelyn, unless I open the door for you and invite you in please do not take the liberty to come in here unannounced as if you live here."

Evelyn tilted her head and gave him a seductive smile as she slowly licked her lips and stared at him as if he were a full course meal "Oh Joe stop the act, I know you still want me, in fact I am sure that you want to take me right here in every position possible."

Roman snorted. "No Evelyn I don't."

Her face slightly fell as she sunk down on her knees.

"Excuse me? I thought we agreed that we were going to give us another chance for our daughter, or are you trying to back out of your responsibility as a parent Joe?"

"I would never back away from my responsibilities. I love Jo more than my own life but we don't need to be together to make a good life for her. We can barely be in the same room with each other without arguing with each other."

"We were doing just fine 5 minutes ago!" she spat as her anger continued to grow.

"Look Ev, coming in here the way you did and trying to make out with me is unacceptable, we are not together anymore so that's just not okay. I know we said that we would try and work it out but after thinking it over and especially after your actions yesterday towards Jo it's just not going to work. I can't be with you Evelyn, we have a lot of history and I will always care about you as the mother of my daughter but I can't and won't be in a relationship with you, not now and not ever."

At this point Evelyn's face had hardened and she narrowed her eyes at him in anger. She slowly stood to her feet, looking ready to pounce at any minute. "Does this have anything to do with that bitch Melanie?!"

Roman's jaw clenched. "I already told you to not call her that, if you want to address her, Melanie is her name but I am warning you right now to cut it out with the disrespect."

"Whatever Joe, quite frankly I don't give a damn about her or any of your other little ring ra-" she caught the fiery glare that Roman was directing at her and stopped mid-sentence. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "You will come back to me eventually, you always do."

Roman rolled his eyes he wasn't even going to acknowledge that idiotic statement.

"Is this what you called me here for to tell me you have momentarily moved on with your new flavor of the month?"

Roman shot her another heated look as he tried to keep from grinding his teeth in frustration "Melanie is not why I called you over, and I already told you to chill with the disrespect Evelyn, I won't stand for it."

Evelyn scoffed and started to reply but Roman didn't give her a chance

"I called you here to talk about Jo, we need to change the custody agreement."

Evelyn arched her eyebrow "Change how? let me guess you want to spend more time with your new little girlfriend and less with Joelle? You are fucking unbelievable"

Roman gave her a stony glare. "First off I would NEVER want less time with my daughter, secondly she has a damn name! You know what fuck it I am not going to keep wasting my time with you. I wanted to have a nice cordial conversation with you and try to possibly work this out without it getting ugly but now I just don't give a shit. You!" he said as he pointed an accusatory finger at her

"Have been neglecting our daughter, you've left her alone while you go out and do what you want with whoever you want which is absolutely YOUR business but when you leave our daughter home alone unsupervised is when it becomes MY business. Not only that the fact that you seem to not give two shits that the way that you treat her is not only wrong but absolutely affects her self-worth and how she views herself is disgusting!"

It took every ounce of willpower Roman had left not to throw Evelyn out of his house as he watched as she rolled her eyes as if he were wasting her time.

"Do you have a point to this boring ass conversation Joe?" she said flatly as she inspected her fingernails.

If Roman had any doubt about what he was doing and why it was all gone now, no he just needed to get through the rest of this conversation without snapping her neck. That's what he kept repeating to himself that and he would be no good to his daughter behind bars. He crossed his arms along his chest and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Starting Sunday night when I leave I will not be dropping Joelle off to you; I will be dropping her off at my parents' house. She will be staying there until I come home from work at which time I will have her until I go back to work again. If you want to see Joelle while I am gone you may do so provided that you let my parents know ahead of time and have her back no later than 8:00pm sharp. If you would like to see her specific days of the week let me know, and we can make sure that gets into the custody agreement, but I will not be giving up any days during the time I am home from work, so if you want two consecutive days they need to be during the time period of Sunday night thru Wednesday."

Evelyn stared at him blankly, he was waiting for the explosion but instead she did something completely unexpected she burst into laughter "If you think that a judge will give you custody you have lost your damn mind! No judge is going to take a child away from me the mother and give them to you, not with your schedule! Face it you are a part time dad! Not to mention you are doing this out of spite because your panties are in a bunch because I hurt her little feelings."

Roman took a huge step back from her, not because what she said hurt him, but because he was trying to control his anger, and to do that he needed to put as much space between them as he possibly could. His voice dropped to an icy baritone "Do you think I want to take Joelle from you? I don't but you leave me no choice! So if you want to fight me on this go right ahead but know that I have enough ammunition to not only get sole custody but you would be relegated to supervised visitation and that is IF you are lucky. So go ahead and push me on this, I promise you, You. Will. lose." He said as he balled his hands up into fists at his side.

Evelyn's face paled before a devilish smirk slowly played across her face.

"Bullshit! Besides whatever little evidence you think you have still won't be enough because you and I both know that Joelle will never say a bad word against me"

"That's the difference between you and me; I would never want her too. At the end of the day you are her mother and I always want her to have a relationship with you but it will not be at her expense. So until you can get your shit together and be the mom that she needs and that I thought you were you can no longer be one of the main influences in her life."

Evelyn shook her head from side to side in disbelief "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will; now if you would be so kind as to get the hell out of my house I would greatly appreciate it."

"You will pay for this Joe!"

"I already am, I pay for it every time I realize that my daughter has one less than subpar parent." He said coolly as he watched Evelyn's eyes grow wide with anger before snatching up her things off the couch and stomping out of his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman eased into his truck and slammed his car door shut. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't take any pleasure in this at all, matter of fact he loathed the entire situation but he had no choice, at least that is what people kept telling him anyway. He leaned his head back onto his headrest and closed his eyes. Once he no longer felt as if his chest was going to implode he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the only person in the world that he wanted to talk to right now.

"Hey Le, how did it go?"

"I was awarded emergency temporary sole custody of Jo, we will have to go through an evaluation and have an official hearing in 2 weeks to determine if it will be a permanent arrangement, but he assures me that it will be."

Melanie sighed into the phone "I don't know whether to say congratulations or I'm sorry."

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose "Tell me about it, I just feel like such an idiot. Joelle didn't ask for this. She didn't ask to be born and brought into such dysfunction, and the fact that I even considered pushing her deeper into that chaos by getting back with Evelyn…..what the hell was I thinking?" he said as he smacked his steering wheel

Roman heard a beeping in his ear but didn't look to find out why. He waited for Melanie to say something, anything but when he got nothing but silence he wrinkled his face, and repeatedly called her name.

"Mel, Mel can you hear me?" when he still didn't get a response he moved the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen to see if they had gotten disconnected. Instead he saw an incoming skype call with a picture of her face.

He clicked the answer button and opened his mouth but was silenced when Melanie put her hand up.

Even through the video he could see she had a determined glint in her eye that would not be ignored.

"Leati Joesph Anoai you listen to me, I'm not going to sit here and let you accept fault for this. You are an amazing father; you love Joelle more than anything in this world which is why you filed for sole custody. It's not your fault that Evelyn has become someone who can't be trusted with the care of a beta fish let alone a precious child."

Roman let out a small chuckle as he ran his hand along his face "I just wish I knew how to help Jo through this."

Melanie leaned her head over to the side as her hair cascaded over her shoulder "Oh Le, don't you see, **_you_** are exactly what she needs to get through this. She needs your unconditional love, and from you she knows she has that, she needs to feel safe, and with you she does! She adores you, you are her superhero! So if you want to know what to do to help her, just do what you are doing. Be there for her, remind her that you love her, hug her, kiss her, and let her know that regardless of everything else around her you will always be the one person she can always count on."

Roman looked at his phone as Melanie stared back at him with her eyebrow raised silently daring him to challenge anything she just said.

"You're amazing you know that?"

Melanie's eyes sparkled "Yup, I know"

Roman smiled "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"You have Sasha and Seth to thank for that, without them I probably wouldn't have given you the time of day." She deadpanned

Roman was taken aback until he saw the corners of her mouth twitch. "You know you are not very good for my ego" he laughed

"Well someone has to keep you on your toes, might as well be me." Melanie giggled as she shifted from side to side before finally pressing her back up against what looked to be a tufted headboard.

Roman squinted his eyes at his phone "Wait a minute, are you still in bed?"

"Maybe" she said nonchalantly as she turned on her side and used her hand to prop up her head.

"Its 1:30 in the afternoon why are you still in bed?"

"Don't you judge me! If you must know Mr. Sponge bob nosey pants, it's because all week one of you three stooges either kept me up to late, or woke me up to early causing me to miss out on my precious beauty sleep, so now I am trying to play catch up" she said as she feigned an attitude.

Roman cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, he couldn't be completely sure that he heard her correctly "Did you just call me Sponge bob nosey pants?" he asked

"Yup sure did"

"I don't know if I should laugh or be offended."

Melanie laughed at his confused face but couldn't immediately answer the question because she was receiving an incoming call.

"Hey Le, I gotta take this my papa bear is calling."

Roman nodded his head "Okay, tell your dad I said hi, I will see you in a few hours Lalelei."

"Oh wait before I forget make sure you bring you and Jo's bathing suits, it's a beautiful day out, hopefully if the weather holds up we can all get in the pool."

Right before she disconnected the call he managed to slip in an "Aye Aye captain"

Making sure that the last thing he heard and saw was Melanie laughing as she disconnected the phone.

 **A/N**

 **Boom! two in one night! did it to make up for the late update lol. I will still be updating sometime this weekend probably Sunday but no later than Monday! again thank you all so much! hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Next up Dinner with the siblings it should be super interesting! *Insert maniacal laugh here***

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	30. Did He Just Growl at Me?

**Consider this your P.S.A - Okay so here is the thing this is not really a new chapter I actually split up the old Chapter 29 that I just posted yesterday 3/16/2017 into two chapters. I did that because as I was going through and editing and reading the next few chapters I realized I needed to add in that particular scene (about 800+ words) so that things make a little more sense in the next few chapters. Sooooooo I would suggest going back to read the new chapter 29 :) Now this was the second half of Chapter 29 (now chapter 30) and there are a few minor adjustments with Roman and Jo's dialogue in the car on the way to Melanie's and then new dialogue once they get to Melanie's house but then I kept the entire scene with the meeting of her fur babies the same.**

Chapter 30

Roman barely made it out of the car before JoJo came charging towards him at full speed as she exited the school. He laughed as he scooped her up into his arms kissing her on her nose.

"Hey baby girl how was your day?"

"It was great daddy! I had so much fun today I even drew a picture for Mel to thank her for having all of us over." She said excitedly as he strapped her into her booster seat. Once she was all buckled in he shut her door and climbed into the driver seat.

"I am sure Mel is going to love it baby girl." He said as he looked at her through his rear view mirror and plugged in Melanie's address into his GPS.

"Are we headed to Mel's house now?"

"Yup we sure are, you're Aunts and Uncle Matt are going to meet us at Melanie's house they are leaving a little later."

Joelle nodded as she looked over to see her Beauty and the Beast bag back on the seat next to her.

"Daddy why is my overnight bag in the car?"

"Well, Mel said we could go swimming in her pool if we wanted so I packed your swim suit and a towel and some pj's just in case it got late on our way home so you could be comfortable."

Joelle held her hands up in the air as if she was rocky who had just won a boxing match before pulling her hands down to her chest "Yes!"

Roman laughed. He loved how excited Joelle was to go and spend time with Melanie, hell he was just as excited. It was in that moment that he looked up at Joelle through his mirror. She was looking out her window and watching the traffic that was traveling in the opposite direction. It was then that the words that Seth spoke came back to him.

" _You deserve to be with someone who is going to love you,- Leati Joeseph Anoai as much as you love them"_

Roman looked up into the mirror at his daughter deciding it was now or never. "JoJo daddy wants to ask you something?"

"Okay daddy"

"Do you like Melanie?"

"Yeah daddy I like her a lot! Do yooooouuu like Melanie?" she asked with a sneaky smile on her face

Roman looked at her through the rearview mirror in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes playfully at her but she didn't waiver, she just gave him a pointed look, well as pointed as a 6 year old could as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her booster seat. Roman looked away from his daughter and started laughing. He couldn't believe he just got punked by a 6 year old. He thought about deflecting the question but he needed to make sure that Joelle was okay with what he wanted to do as it would greatly affect the both of them.

"Yes babygirl I do like Melanie."

"Do you like her as a friend or do you like like her?"

Roman chuckled "I like like her"

"Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I might…..would you be okay with that princess?"

Joelle looked at him with a straight face and for a split second Roman was scared shitless. Then she couldn't hold it anymore and broke out into a huge grin.

"Daddy that would be amazing!" she said as she threw her hands up into the air

Roman breathed a sigh of relief "You mean it baby girl? If you aren't ready for daddy to have a girlfriend I will wait"

Joelle shook her head no

"Daddy I really like her! I think she would be perfect for you, she is smart and so are you, she is super super pretty, and so you are, she has pretty hair and so do you!"

Roman chuckled as he listened to Joelle ramble on.

"I just need you to keep this a secret until I ask her okay? I want to take her somewhere really special before I ask her to be my girlfriend."

Joelle took her fingers and ran them over her lips and tossed them over the shoulder as if she were throwing away the key as she nodded her head yes.

Roman looked back at the road and continued on the drive in silence. He once again looked into the rearview mirror and could tell she had something on her mind. Before he could ask her what it was she spoke to him in her small little voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Daddy"

"Yeah princess"

"I really want mommy to go back to how she was before when she wasn't mean, do you think she will ever be nice again?"

"I hope so baby, tell me something was that the only reason why you wanted the three of us to live together again?"

JoJo nodded her head.

"Does it bother you that your mom and I aren't like your friends parents?"

JoJo looked confused for a minute "What do you mean daddy?"

Roman was silent for a minute he didn't want to make JoJo feel like she was going up against what her mom had told him a few days ago but it was clear that all of the reasons that Evelyn laid out for him were the exact opposite of what he was hearing from JoJo. So he worded his next statement carefully.

"Don't all of your friend's parents live in the same house?"

She shook her head "Nope, some do but some of them are like you and mom, and some of my friends have a step mom or a step dad."

Roman tapped his hand on the wheel "Would you like it if you had a stepmom or stepdad?"

JoJo paused giving the idea some real thought before breaking out into a smile. "I would like a step mom if it was Melanie….but I don't want a step dad." She answered honestly.

"Why not Jo?"

"Step dads are mean." she answered quietly

"Not all of them princess, some are nice"

"Not the ones I know" she mumbled to herself

"What was that Jo?"

"Nothing daddy, how much longer until we get to Mel's house?"

Roman glanced down at the GPS "It should take us another 30 minutes pumpkin"

Jo nodded her head knowing that it wouldn't be too much longer.

Roman looked in the rearview mirror to see his daughter humming along and dancing in her booster seat to the song on the radio N'sync Its gonna be me. He shook his head

"You have been hanging around your Aunt Summer entirely too much"

"Don't hate daddy" she said as she started singing the lyrics "Baby when you finally…get to love somebody….guess what…it's gonna be me!"

From that point on JoJo sung every song that came on the radio. Roman made a mental note to thank his sisters for exposing her to all of their favorite boy bands.

 **In 1000 feet turn left and your destination will be on the left** The GPS chirped.

"Finally!" JoJo said from the backseat as she clapped her hands together.

Roman looked up in the rearview mirror "Remember what I said Jo, you gotta keep our little secret okay?"

"Got it daddy!" she chirped from the back seat.

The gate to Melanie's house was open so Roman pulled into her circular driveway pulling around so that the front of his car was facing the front of her gate and his door was the closest to her front door. He picked up his phone to call her but put it back down as he saw her walk out the front door. She looked beautiful and completely relaxed in a pair of jean shorts and a plain white v neck t-shirt which she paired with a pair of black flip flops. He stepped out the car without closing the door and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground as she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi Lalelei" He whispered in her ear as he eased one hand up her back to play with the curls that dangled within his reach.

"You plan on putting me down anytime soon?"

Roman shook his head "Nope, I have been waiting to do this all day"

"Given the past 48 hours you have had, I'll allow it" she said as she accidentally grazed his neck with her lips, causing him to involuntarily shiver at the contact.

"Are you cold Le?"

He shook his head no "Not even close"

She didn't press him over his vague answer she just closed her eyes and buried her face deeper into the crease of his neck. She felt a few strands of hair that managed to free themselves from his nearly perfect man bun brush against her hand, and she seized that opportunity to twirl them between her fingers.

They were rocked from their serene moment by a soft yet impatient knock on the back driver's side window "Hey! What am I chopped liver?!" she screamed from the backseat, before giving them a toothy grin.

Melanie and Roman both laughed while he swiftly closed his door to his truck and took the two steps to the back door revealing his extremely hyper daughter who was itching to get out of her seat.

"Le put me down so you can take Jo out of the car"

He complied and gently placed her back on the ground, she took a few steps back giving him enough room to unhook Joelle who pushed him out of the way the minute she was freed from her confines and jumped out of the car to scramble towards Melanie. Melanie kneeled in front of her and gave her a tight hug. Joelle wrapped her arms around her neck as Melanie picked her up. Roman used one hand to grab their 2 bags out of the car and the other he put on the small of Melanie's back as they walked towards the door. It was then that he noticed the three large dogs sitting on the steps blocking the door. Melanie whispered something to Joelle before stopping and setting her back on the ground as she kept a hold of Joelle's tiny hand. She looked up at Roman.

"Is it okay if I introduce her to them? I want them to get used to her so she isn't scared when she comes over."

Roman smiled he liked the thought of he and Joelle coming over to Melanie's house more. "Yeah I think that's a great idea for them to get used to us."

"Well mainly I want them to get used to JoJo," she watched as Roman's face fell a little as she bit her lip to hide her smile "but since you two are a package deal I guess I have to take you both, kind of like a 2 for 1." She said as she winked at him.

Roman looked at her and tilted his head as the words echoed in his head " _They are going to easily love JoJo because they will understand that you and her come as a package. They can't have one without the other and they won't want one without the other."_ He shook himself from the memory and looked over at Jo and Melanie just in time to see Melanie bend at the waist as she brought JoJo's little hands to her lips to kiss them as Joelle rewarded her with a smile that made Roman's heart swell. He didn't realize he was staring until Melanie cleared her throat. He made eye contact with her as a smirk graced her lips.

"You looked deep in thought there Superman, don't tell me my three little babies put fear into your heart."

"Never that Mel, Superman is made of steel." He said as he lightly pounded his chest. "Isn't that right princess?" He said as she looked at Joelle.

"Yup, my daddy isn't afraid of anything!" she said confidently.

"Hmm I think Winter might have something to say about that." She said as she looked at her fur babies who stood quietly observing the three of them.

"Yeah about that" he started as he took his hand and rubbed it across his face and crossed the other arm across his chest as he eyed her three guard dogs. "Seth was texting me about him and his foolishness." He said as he pointed towards Winter who let out a low growl.

"Did he just growl at me?"

Melanie pushed Roman's hand to his side "Don't point at him, he doesn't like to be pointed at, and don't listen to Seth, he is just a little salty that's all" Melanie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Salty, about what exactly?"

A sneaky smile crept along Melanie's face "That's not important, Winter to me" without missing a beat Winter got up and walked over to Melanie.

Roman arched an eyebrow "It's important to me, what is Seth so salty about?

Melanie smiled but ignored him "Sit Winter" Again Winter did as he was told. Melanie kneeled down next to Joelle so that Joelle was standing in-between her knees. She had one arm around Joelle from the front and the back.

"Mel?"

Melanie turned her head towards Roman "Shush!"

Roman paused for a moment "Did you just shush me?"

Joelle turned around and put her finger up to her lips "Daddy Mel said to shush!"

Melanie stifled a laugh as she caught the incredulous look that Roman shot her. Before turning her focus back to Joelle.

"Don't be afraid Jo, they look much meaner than they actually are. Think of them as big teddy bears, especially Winter. Besides I would never let them hurt you okay?"

Joelle nodded her head taking comfort in her words as she wrapped one of her little arms around Melanie's neck. She was by no means afraid of dogs but all three of these dogs were much bigger than she was.

"Stick your hand out and let him smell you okay" Melanie said

Joelle did what she was told and Winter began to smell her hand. He smelled her slowly at first before shoving his nose into her hand to make her pet him. Joelle giggled before granting Winter the petting he was looking for. Roman took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures of Melanie and Joelle laughing as she continued to pet Winter who was 3 times her size.

Melanie looked at her and smiled "See, I told you he wouldn't hurt you" as Winter went to sit on Melanie's right side.

"Stone to me" in the same fashion as his predecessor Winter, Stone walked over to Melanie and followed her command to sit. He too sniffed JoJo's hand but instead of force his nose into Joelle he walked around her and Melanie as he rubbed his body against her while Joelle ran her hand through his fur along his back. Once he had his fill he sat on the other side of Winter.

"You ready for Bella?" Melanie asked as she looked to Joelle for her approval.

Joelle nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Bella to me" Bella in the same manner as Winter and Stone came straight away to Melanie and sat when commanded to. When Joelle stuck out her hand Bella stepped forward and sniffed her hand before slowly sniffing up her arm, then her neck before licking her on the face prompting Joelle to giggle at the prickly contact before she stepped forward and rubbed Bella behind her ears.

"Okay baby step over so I can introduce your dad okay." Joelle nodded and moved over so that Roman could step forward. This time Melanie started with Bella. Roman kneeled down so that he was closer to the ground. Bella sniffed his hand for a moment before licking his palm and going to stand next to Joelle, who happily picked up on rubbing her behind the ear as she had just done a few moments earlier.

When it was Stones turn he walked around Roman sniffing his hand, face, and back before sitting back in front of Roman. He starred at him for a moment before seemingly nodding his head and walking back inside the house. Roman looked over at Melanie who shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"He didn't try to bite your face off, so that's a great start" Roman quickly turned his head to look at Melanie who purposely ignored the alarmed expression that was etched on face as she called Winter.

"Winter to me"

Roman put his hand out for Winter as he had seen Joelle do previously. Instead of sniffing his hand Winter walked around him a few times just as Stone did prior to him before sitting down mere inches away from Romans face. With Winter sitting on his hind legs and Roman kneeling in front of him they were staring each other directly in the eye. He licked his own snout before moving even closer to Roman and sniffing his face.

"Mel I am starting to feel really uncomfortable."

"Its fine he won't hurt you." She said as she grabbed his hand in hers and rested it on her knee. Winter looked down at their hands and stepped back before licking their joined hands and rubbing up against Romans side. Roman took his free hand and tentatively rubbed Winter behind his ear.

Seth walked into the doorway at just that moment.

"You have got to be kidding me, how in the hell does he like you but me he tortures every chance he gets!?"

Roman smirked "What can I say clearly he is a good judge of character."

 **Hope you enjoyed the minor updates to this chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	31. Team Player

Chapter 31

Melanie threw her head back and laughed as she stood up. "Don't go acting all confident now that it's over, you know you were nervous that Stone or Winter was going to take a chunk out of that Superman steel you are made of." She said as she sauntered in front of him and reached her hand out to Joelle who gladly latched on to her.

Roman opened his mouth to reply but quickly decided to choose his battles wisely and let this one go. Besides instead of wasting his time bantering with her he would much rather watch her backside as she walked in front of him.

"Le?" she said with a hint of a smile in her voice

"Yeah" he answered though only half listening

"Smettila oogling mio culo" (Stop oogling my ass)

That snapped Roman out of his trance as a chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Non sto oogling, sto prendendo nella sua bellezza, voglio dire non è un opera d'arte da ammirare?" (I'm not oogling, I'm taking in it's beauty, I mean is not a work of art to be admired?) he said with a smirk and a shrug as he walked along the opposite side of her up the remaining length of the driveway.

Melanie's jaw dropped, and she felt her face heat up as she looked at his unapologetic face.

"What?" he asked innocently as they made their way through the threshold where they were quickly greeted by Seth and Sasha who each rushed Joelle and showered her with hugs and kisses.

Melanie shook her head slowly before biting back a smile while Roman quickly scanned the interior of her home; it was beautiful, and impeccably decorated. The walls were painted in neutral colors with splashes of vibrant color being provided by the paintings on the wall, throw pillows from the couch, and accents rugs. Looking at her house from the outside you would expect that it would be like many other large homes, sterile and impersonal but with Melanie's house that was the farthest from the truth, it was very much a reflection of Melanie, warm and inviting.

Melanie was busy laughing as she watched Sasha and Seth scurry away with Joelle to show her around the house. This was the perfect time for Roman to make his move especially since he had something that he desperately needed to get off his chest.

By the time Melanie turned around to face him Roman had expertly closed the gap that was once between them. She let out a small gasp when the tip of her nose came in contact with his blue dress shirt. She froze for a moment before slowly raising her head, his intoxicating cologne started to waft through her nose and she felt her heart start to beat at an erratic pace, her mouth went dry, and any coherent thought in her mind was now starting to fade. She took a small step back to regain control of herself, she darted her eyes away from his frame, and took a deep breath. The minute she felt she was re-focused enough she averted her gaze back to him and couldn't help but get lost in his gray eyes that were instantly locked with hers. The first thing that ran through her mind before it went blank was

Sweet Baby Jesus what is this man doing to me.

She wasn't sure how long they stood that way quietly gazing into each other's eyes but what she did know is that they never broke eye contact, not when he smoothly extended both of his hands out to her and waited confidently and expectantly for her to place her hands into his, not when he slowly interlaced their fingers together, and not even when he carefully brought each one of her hands up to his lips and placed one soft kiss to the back of both of her hands.

Melanie didn't know about him but right now, her emotions were on overdrive. Her nerves didn't know whether they were coming or going and it was driving her insane. They stood silently together with their fingers interlocked at their sides gazing into each other's eyes until Roman finally broke the silence.

"Thank you," he rasped out "Thank you, for calming me down last night after I spoke to Evelyn, for listening to me when I needed someone to vent to, for lifting me up when I was unsure if I was doing the right thing, for being there for Jo and helping me to pick up the pieces of my daughter's devastated heart. I don't know what I would have done without your friendship and your understanding but I am glad I didn't have to find out."

She starred at him not knowing what to say, but somehow she knew she didn't have to say anything just yet because he wasn't done."

"Through this entire ordeal it's been easy to talk to you, not just because you are so level headed and easy going but because you have stayed remarkably impartial."

He paused as a small smirk danced along his face "That is if we exclude the half ass dancer and beta fish remarks."

Melanie scoffed "Those comments were more than justifiable and correct" she mumbled quietly as she added an eye roll for emphasis.

"Nonetheless" he started as his lips struggled not to give way to a smile "You have seen firsthand some of the unacceptable things she has said, but have been one of the only people who have not given in to bashing her, it's like you have blocked her completely out and made sure that me and Jo are the priority. I honestly don't know how I would get through this with my sanity still intact if it weren't for you." He finished softly

Melanie sighed "Don't take this the wrong way Le but I don't give her second thought because she isn't important to me, yes she is Jo's mom and as your friend I will always respect that bond and relationship and hope that she will get it together enough to be there the way that Jo needs and deserves. But with that being said she means nothing to me." She said as she shook her head "Where as you and Jo…mean everything" She watched Roman's eyes light up and a large wide smile grace his face. She was momentarily confused until she realized the final words that she had let slip through her lips.

Her eyes widened with shock and her breath caught in her throat as she mumbled a very faint "Oh shit"

Sasha shuffled back into the room oblivious to the scene in front of her until it was too late.

"Ummm am I interrupting something?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

They simultaneously answered at the same time, but with very different answers.

"Yes!" "No!"

Sasha looked back and forth between Roman and Melanie before her eyes finally rested on their conjoined hands. Melanie followed her line of sight and gently removed her hands from his grasp quickly shoving them into her pockets to keep them out of his reach before taking a few steps back to widen the space between them.

Sasha took one look at Melanie who was nervously looking everywhere but in Roman's direction. She knew that body language; she was retreating into herself and getting ready to shut down emotionally. Sasha glanced apologetically at Roman and mouthed "Back off Ro"

Roman took in Melanie's behavior, she was still refusing to look anywhere near him and was shifting from side to side nervously. He sighed in momentary defeat and nodded his head at Sasha. He knew he hadn't misinterpreted her words, or the look in her eye when she said them, she cared for him, and judging from her reaction more than she was ready to admit and he had no idea why. He wanted to ask her but he knew that she wouldn't tell him not when she had just pulled away from him like he had the plague. It was then that Roman gave an indeterminable head nod, he made the conscious decision that Sasha was right, in this moment he needed to back off before he pushed her any further away. He looked at Sasha who saw the resolve in his eyes, he wasn't giving up but he was backing off before he made her shut herself off even more from him.

It was in that same time that Sasha made her own decision. Screw this she wasn't going to sit by passively and let her best friend's fears keep her away from what could be the best thing that ever happened to her, Sasha knew if Melanie would just give herself the chance she could truly be happy with him, so she decided she would do her part by gently nudging her in the right direction. She looked at Roman but addressed Melanie all the while offering him an encouraging smile laced with a little mischief.

"Hey Mel did you tell him yet?"

Roman shifted his gaze to Melanie whose head shot in Sasha's direction shaking her head back and forth. She slowly turned her head to look at him and gave him a small smile before verbally answering "Nope not yet."

He looked at her curiously "Tell me what?"

Melanie cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking that the 4 of us could cancel our hotel rooms next week while we are in Dallas next Sunday – Tuesday." She paused as she looked at his face to gage his response.

"Okay" he drawled out slowly "If we cancel our Hotel rooms where are you proposing we stay, are we staying with Shawn? I know he lives in Dallas right?"

Sasha took the liberty of jumping in and answering that question "Actually Shawn lives in San Antonio, so no, we won't be staying with him."

"Okay then where?"

Melanie pulled her hands from her pockets and laced her fingers together as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Well" she began softly "We will be staying with my dad….at his house…..it is about 30 minutes from the arena which isn't ideal, but after I talked to him about it he seemed really excited to have us staying with him."

Roman's face was blank for a moment, and Melanie started to panic internally thinking she had made a mistake.

But then in a flash the realization of what she said began to sink in and a smile started to spread across his face. "I get to meet your dad?"

Melanie nodded and couldn't resist smiling at him in return "I figured since we have been spending so much time together on the road and since I have already invited you over to my home, on top of the fact that we would be in my dad's home town, it would be the perfect time for you guys to meet…..again" she added with a knowing smirk and a head nod.

Roman was so happy that he wanted to take her in his arms as he did on his arrival, but he knew that action would cause her to put even more distance between them and that is what he wanted to avoid. So instead he stood there smiling like a Cheshire cat reveling in the moment that she had not only decided on the time that Roman would meet her father – the most important person in her life but that it would also be happening in less than 9 days. He rocked back and forth on his heels and said casually.

"Well I guess since I will be meeting your dad in less than 2 weeks that saves me the time that I would have spent snooping around your house looking for pictures of him."

Melanie chortled before making a tsk tsk noise and walking towards Sasha and looping their arms together.

"Shameful, I guess my first instinct was right"

"What instinct was that Lalelei?" he asked

"The instinct I had to remove all of the pictures that I had hanging or sitting around of me and my dad. You see I anticipated your snooping and decided to lock them in my safe until you leave." She said as she tilted her head to the side and held it there for a moment as an impish look reflected in her eye.

She watched as Romans eyes glazed over in a mixture of amusement and something she couldn't yet identify before hearing Seth yell from the kitchen.

"God Damnit, move you over grown furby! Mel…..MELLLLLLLL!"

Melanie chuckled and shook her head "Here we go again" she said as she turned and walked towards the kitchen with Sasha and Roman hot on her heels.

Melanie couldn't figure out if the sight in front of her was pitiful or hilarious. Seth held a cupcake in his hand and looked a mix of frustrated and scared as Winter stood between him and Joelle completely blocking Seth's access to her. Every time Seth took a step to the right, Winter moved his body to the right. Every time Seth took a step to the left Winter took a step to the left.

Seth looked up "You think you want to call your mutt off" he said looking at Melanie.

Melanie arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips "I have told you multiple times not to talk about him like that, maybe if you asked him nicely he would move."

Seth looked like he was going to explode as all of the adults tried to conceal their laughter and Joelle openly giggled.

Sasha poked Melanie in her side "Come on Mel stop torturing him."

"Oh alright" she huffed before pointing her hand to the electronic doggie door that was imbedded in the wall "Winter, outside." He let out a small whine before purposely nudging Seth against the counter, sending a low growl in Seth's direction as he did so, before following Melanie's command and heading out the doggie door.

Seth's eyes grew 3 times their original size as he pointed at Roman "You see! You see what I'm talking about? I told you that dog is an asshole."

"Hey! Mr. Potty mouth, language!" Melanie scolded pointing to Joelle who was unaffected by Seth's outburst as she busied herself eating the cupcake that Seth had handed off to her.

"I told you stop talking about him like that! And did you ever think that maybe he was blocking you because I already warned you to stay out of those cupcakes! They are for desert which happens AFTER dinner." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and attempted to give her a look of contrition. "You made three different deserts Mel, I didn't think you would mind if I gave one little cupcake to JoJo" he said as he picked Jo up and gave Melanie his best impression of puppy dog eyes. JoJo quickly caught on and gave Melanie the same doe eyed look.

"How could you say no to these faces?" Seth asked as he did his best pouty face.

Melanie walked towards Seth giggling as she grabbed the dish towel from off the counter and smacked Seth on the behind as she walked past him "You ought to be ashamed of yourself" she shot over her shoulder as Joelle continued to giggle happily in his arms.

"What did you make for dinner Melly?" JoJo asked as Seth sat her on the countertop.

"Well for dinner I made homemade Pesto cream tortellini."

Joelle licked her lips "Hmmmmmm I love Tortellini! What did you make for desert?"

"For desert I made the red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting that your Uncle Seth stole for you," she said as she tickled Joelle's sides "Apple pie, and a strawberry cheesecake."

Joelle bounced up and down excitedly "Can we eat now?"

Roman chuckled and shook his head as he reached over and tussled her hair "No baby girl we have to wait for your Aunt's and Uncle to get here"

"Well when are they getting here I'm starrrrvvvivngggg" she said as she threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

Melanie picked up her phone and looked at her messages "Well lady bug your Aunt Nessa sent me a message 20 minutes ago and said they were on the way so they will probably be here in about 30 minutes."

"Well since we can't eat yet can we atleast go swimming?" she pouted.

"Yes that we absolutely can do, let's go change; you little lady" she said as she pointed her index finger at Joelle "can help me pick out my bathing suit." She said as she lifted Joelle off the counter. "Seth, you can take Le up to you and Sasha's room, change and meet us at the pool. Sash, Jo, and I will change in my room."

Sasha stopped next to Roman as Melanie and Jo disappeared in front of her "Don't worry Ro I will make up for my interruption earlier by making sure the selection is a good one" she said as she winked at him and walked off. Roman chuckled

"I can always count on your Sasha."

"Believe that Ro"

Roman looked at Seth "Did she just use my tagline?"

"Yup sure did"

"AND THERES NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Sasha shouted from the stair case

Seth snickered as he smacked Roman "Come on let's go and change."

By the time the girls came down the stairs with their hands full of towels, it had been well over 30 minutes and all of Romans siblings had arrived. Roman and Seth spotted them making their descent down the stairs and immediately walked forward with Matt right behind them to take the tower of towels off of their hands Once the towels were out of the way you could get a better look at what they had chosen to wear. Melanie was clad in a see-through seafoam green bathing suit cover up over a white deep V neck halter one piece bathing suit with cut outs on the side. Sasha wore a multi colored halter top bikini and Joelle wore a white one piece with pink polka dots and ruffles on the side. Once they all reached the bottom step Vanessa and Matt quickly made their way over to them giving each of them a hug hello before Roman brought Melanie forward and introduced her to his two other sisters Maritza and Summer.

After initial pleasantries were exchanged Melanie took them upstairs and showed them where they could change.

Once they disappeared Sasha walked over to Roman and sighed "I tried to get her into a bikini but your daughter was not a team player. She wanted Melanie to wear the white one piece because it matches her own pink and white bathing suit. I mean it's not like she doesn't look amazing in it with the side cut outs and the one thin strap across her back but I was aiming for something with a little more skin."

Roman smiled and kissed her on the side of her head. "You are too much Sasha, but your effort is truly appreciated."

"Yeah I know" she shrugged

A light bulb went off in Roman's head and he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him "I know a way that you can make it up to me." he paused as Sasha narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously

"And how is that?"

"I am going to need your help with something while we are in California, I don't want to talk about it right now but I will text you with the details okay?"

Sasha could see the smile on his face and excitement in his eyes as she twitched her lips to the side and leaned in closer to him "What do you have up your sleeve Reigns?"

That question only made his smile grow larger "I can't tell you yet."

"So you asked me for my help but you won't tell me what the help is for." She whisper yelled at him

Roman nodded his head "Exactly"

"Can you give me a hint?"

Roman shrugged "I could but what fun would that be?"

Sasha sucked her teeth and shoved his chest but he didn't move, he only laughed at her frustrated attempt "Come on Ro, give me a hint or else I'm not helping you."

"Fine" Roman huffed in slight annoyance "It's something I want to do for your best friend."

"Oh you mean your future girlfriend?" Sasha teased

Roman's annoyance dissipated and was replaced by a large smile that he was unable to control as he leaned in towards Sasha and said "Yes that is precisely what I mean."

Sasha's eyes grew wide before she immediately began to jump up and down and clap her hands together excitedly. Roman chuckled and quickly put his finger up to his lips and gently pulled on her arm in an attempt to quash her excited reaction.

"I love your enthusiasm and support but please, can you keep it down?" he whispered as he looked around to make sure that no one was coming.

No later than he looked back at Sasha did Melanie, surrounded by all of his siblings came bounding down the stairs at the same time that Seth and Joelle came running in from the kitchen.

"Well are you guys going to bring your asses? Me and princess are ready to swim."

"Language!" Roman and Melanie scolded in unison. Roman scooped his daughter up at the same time that Melanie walked over to his side; and turned to address their small group.

"Alright guys, you heard Mr. Potty mouth over here, princess is ready to swim so let's go and have some fun!" Melanie said as she was met with a loud raucous of cheers.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies! Happy Sunday! As always I have to start with my thank you to all the new follows/favorites and comments! It literally makes my day every time I see one of those emails come through on my phone :) Ya'll are the best!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - Happy Early Birthday! If my math is correct your birthday would be on the 26th right? and by those calculations that makes your birthday an update day whoot whoot! any special plans for your birthday?! :) Mel and Jo are super precious but alas we all know this story cant remain sugary sweet and happy for to long right? *insert Mr burns finger tap* lol Its just a matter of what pile of bull shit they will encounter first.**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - *insert maniacal laugh* I haven't quite worked out the ending. I have worked out in my head some of the final scenes leading up to the ending but the very end is still up for debate soooooo you never know :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time.**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	32. Taking a Chance

**Chapter 32**

After about an hour of lounging and playing by the pool Melanie excused herself and went inside to start putting the finishing touches on dinner. Roman watched as slowly but surely all of the women followed suit leaving him, Seth, Matt and JoJo out at the pool alone. JoJo was smiling as she lay on her back on her dragon floatee with her eyes closed floating at the furthest end of the pool as Roman, Matt and Seth sat on the edge with their feet dangling in the water.

They sat quietly in content as Matt eyed his brother from the corner of his eye "So when are you going to make your move?"

Roman smiled "What move are you talking about Uce?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about" he said with a smirk "When are you going to ask Mel out on a date?"

Roman tried to shrug noncommittedly towards his brother but failed since he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face or remove the twinkle from of his eye.

Seth just looked at Roman and shook his head "Slow down there cowboy, before you ask Mel anything, did you end it with the she-devil?"

Matt whipped his head in Seth's direction "The what?!"

Seth looked over his shoulder to make sure that they were out of ear shot and relatively alone before looking back at Matt and Roman "You know the she-devil, el diablo, the wicked witch of the west, the devil incarnate, the bride of chu-"

Roman held his hand up to stop Seth's tirade "I hate you so much right now" Roman deadpanned.

Seth shrugged smugly, completely unbothered at Roman's irritation "I told you from the beginning how I felt about this, so don't look at me as if my hesitation is brand new. I told you; in no uncertain terms that I would do anything for you except for watch you break her heart, so before you even take one step in her direction to change anything about _**her** _ relationship status I need to know _**your**_ current relationship status." He said as he tipped his beer bottle in Romans direction "So to make this simple let's pretend for a quick second that this is Facebook and you need to update your profile status what would it be?" he asked as he held up one finger as he listed off each option "Single, in a relationship, married or its complicated?"

Roman narrowed his eyes at Seth "You can't be serious right now?!"

"As a fucking heart attack" Seth replied

"You're an asshole"

"Noted, now answer my question"

Roman rolled his eyes. "I am not using Facebook terms to label my love life, but what I will tell you is that I let her know yesterday that she and I were absolutely not happening, so as of last night there is nothing standing in the way of Mel and I."

Seth was unmoved "That sounds nice and shit but that didn't answer my question Ro, and you know as well as anyone else I will do this all night until I get what I want, so in Facebook terms…. What. Is. Your. Relationship. Status?" He asked calmly

Roman scoffed and turned his head way from Seth. They all sat in silence for a moment , with Roman choosing to sip on his drink instead of speak, he could feel Seth staring at the side of his face patiently waiting for an answer but he refused to acknowledge him. After a few more minutes of silence Roman huffed in irritation "Single"

Hearing that one word Seth let out a sigh of relief and smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank GOD" he said as he wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead "Now you have my blessing" he said with a toothy grin.

Roman looked at Seth out of the corner of his eye "You're a real dick you know that?"

Seth chuckled "Yup"

Roman looked away but couldn't help but join in the laughter while Matt looked between the two of them growing more confused by the second.

"Okay, now that that is over is someone going to fill me in on what the hell you two are talking about? And who the hell is the she-devil?"

Roman sighed before looking over at his brother, he knew he had two options, come completely clean or sweep it under the rug. Against his better judgement he decided to come clean. "A few days ago Evelyn asked me if I would consider giving our relationship another try for Jo, she said that Jo was having a hard time because all of her friends parents were together and we weren't and that we should give it another try."

Matt started to chuckle as he looked away from Roman, then he took a swig of his beer and started chuckling a little more."Hmmmm" he hummed in disbelief as he chuckled again before taking one final sip of his beer "What did she say when you told her to go kick rocks?" Matt asked.

Matt, looked at his brother waiting for his response, when Roman went silent and refused to make eye contact he looked to Seth who also quickly averted his eyes. He whirled around to face Roman.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHI-"

Seth choked back his laugh as Roman reached up to cover Matt's mouth with his hand, and held up his index finger with his free hand in a shushing motion.

After trying but failing to remove Roman's hand from his mouth Matt gave up and went with another tactic, he licked Roman's palm. Roman's eyes filled with disgust as his lips turned up in a scowl. He quickly removed his hand and wiped it on his swim trunks.

"You're disgusting you know that" he hissed at his brother

"Whatever! It got the job done didn't it? but moving on to more important topics what the fuck were you thinking?!"

Roman first looked to JoJo who didn't look disturbed in the least at the outburst as she continued to float happily in the pool before checking behind them to see if anyone had come out of the house.

"I thought I was doing what was right for Jo."

Matt opened his mouth but was interrupted by Roman who kept going

"But as you could probably deduce-"

This time it was Matt's turn to interrupt

"First of all I can't deduce a damn thing anymore since any normal person who has been through what you have been through with Evelyn would never even entertain the thought of rekindling a relationship with her, but you not only entertained it, you actually agreed to it, what kind of fucking foolishness is that?!"

Roman grimaced as he held his hand up "Uce I know, you don't have to tell me twice, I can see now that I was a fool for ever thinking that it would work, Jo and I would have been completely miserable." Roman said as he gazed over at Joelle and watched her happily drift along the water as he continued. "After Evelyn's latest stunt I knew two things for sure, one I would never be able to be in a relationship with her." he said pausing slightly to smile as he watched JoJo dip her fingers in the water on either side of her floatee. "And two I had to face the facts" he said turning back to face Matt and Seth "Evelyn is doing her more harm than good and I couldn't stand by and do nothing while my daughter was slowly being ripped apart."

Matt patted his brother on the back "Uce we all knew she was a difficult person to deal with but when you told me what she did to Jo…that was a hard damn pill to swallow for me, so I could only imagine how you felt about it." Matt said as he felt his brother tense beneath his hand and slowly nod his head in silent anguish.

They sat in silence all getting lost in their own personal thoughts. Someone opened the patio door causing Matt to turn around, Bella ran out the doors straight over to the end where Joelle was floating and sat on her hind legs as she watched protectively while Joelle drifted in the pool. Matt and Melanie caught eye contact, and exchanged a smile and a head nod before Melanie closed the patio door and disappeared back inside the house. Matt looked over at his brother and a mischievous smirk formed on his face as he asked his next question "Since we all know your main reason for halting that potential train wreck would you say a close second for not going through with it would be the fact that you want to be with Melanie?" Roman opened his mouth to reply but was stopped as Melanie and Sasha emerged from the patio doors with plates and silverware in their hand followed by Maritza and Summer who were both carrying glasses. He waited until they reached the outdoor table set that was set up on her raised stone patio that was situated next to the pool. They were deep in conversation and laughing about something that the guys couldn't hear, but just to be on the safe side Roman lowered his voice anyway.

"Yes that would definitely be a strong second, you know my priority will always be Jo and I was really going to try and make it work but to tell the truth it was getting harder and harder to even think about being with Evelyn when I was spending all of this time with Melanie, I mean the pull I feel towards her is insane and it's not just because she is beautiful, she is so much more than that she is smart, funny, caring, adventurous, she keeps me on my toes, I mean I have never met anyone like her. It's crazy because as long as I was with Evelyn from the very start of our relationship when things were shiny and new to the height of our relationship when things were great I still never felt the way about her that I do right now when I think about Melanie."

Matt's smirk turned into a full blown smile at his brothers' admission "Okay now that you have had your emo moment do you have any idea how you are going to pursue her? Are we going full court press here or are we playing it cool?"

Seth snorted "Playing it cool is no longer a viable option, trust me Matt that was dead in the water the minute they first saw each other and lover boy over here kept making googly eyes at her."

Roman reached his arm behind his brother and smacked Seth on the back of his head eliciting a yelp that Roman and Matt both ignored. "Yes I have thought about it, and though the way Seth put it was just disrespectful to my ego, he is right, I am way past playing it cool. I plan to make my intentions crystal clear; I just have to do it in a way that doesn't make her want to run in the opposite direction."

"Why would she do that? I mean your ugly but you're not as horrible looking at this guy over here" Matt said as he flicked his thumb in a hitch hiking manner towards Seth.

"Says the man with no girlfriend or prospects in sight" Seth said with a smile on his face

Matt whipped his head to look at Seth with a look of indignation.

"How dare you!"

"You started it man"

Roman cracked up at Matt and Seth's exchange "If it helps to settle this I am better looking than the both of you alright" he said as they both stopped in mid argument to twist their heads around and glare at Roman.

"I will deal with you and your delusions later…..let's get back on topic, what was I saying again?" Matt asked as he scratched his head.

"Look at that old, single and senile" Seth muttered under his breath

Matt looked at Seth with a straight face and said "One day soon I promise you, I will find the village that lost their idiot and return you to them."

Seth's mouth gaped open as Roman doubled over in laughter.

"Okay, okay you two stop it before I have to separate you" Roman said as he moved to sit in-between his brother and Seth.

Once they were both back to being cordial Roman picked up the conversation where they left off

"Without getting into too much detail, her past relationship left her very guarded and closed off romantically, so I have to tread lightly."

Matt nodded and hummed his understanding.

Seth looked thoughtfully for a moment before asking "This may be a stupid question but did you talk to Jo about the possibility of you having a girlfriend?"

Roman smiled "Yea I did, I wanted to make sure she was comfortable with me having a girlfriend and she is ecstatic about it, even more so because it is Melanie." His smile faltered a little bit "I just hope that Melanie can handle it you know, it's one thing to be friends with a man who has a kid but it is a whole new ball game when you are in a relationship with one who has a kid. I mean I can't just decide to up and do things; I have to plan and get a babysitter or bring Jo with me. Let's not forget that I am in the beginning stages of what could be a very nasty custody dispute." Roman sighed knowing that the deck was somewhat stacked against him, but he couldn't stop now, not when he was so close. "I know it will be difficult but I can no longer deny the fact that I want Melanie right by my side through it all. I want her with me every step of the way. I just hope that she is willing to take a chance on me."

 **Inside the Kitchen**

Summer watched as Melanie expertly cut up the cucumber that was on the cutting board and quickly tossed it on top of the salad before asking the first question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"So Melanie, how do you feel about Joe?" her sisters both elbowed her in the side, making her groan and rub her sides as Melanie froze in place with the knife in mid cut. At first she said nothing, but then she slowly lifted her head to look directly at Summer.

"You know that seems to be the question on everyone's mind, my own included." She said as she chuckled softly. "If I'm going to be completely honest I like your brother a lot. Leati is a great guy, an amazing person and an even better dad." She said as the Anoai sisters all smiled at her admission, listening intently as she continued "I have a lot of fun when he is around; he has a way of making me feel completely at ease, as if the person that I am is more than enough for him." she said with a faraway look in her eye and a small smile that danced on her face. "He is also intelligent, kind hearted, generous, has an amazing sense of humor, and good lord his smile and those eyes." she said as she let out a small airy laugh that quickly dissipated into a much more somber expression.

"Judging by the look on your face and the tone of your voice I sense there is a but." Nessa said

Melanie smiled wearily at her and shrugged one shoulder "I don't know if I am ready for a relationship."

"Is it the fact that he is a single dad now with full custody of Jo? I mean is that too much for you?" Summer asked genuinely wanting to know, before adding "I mean if it is that is understandable."

Melanie shook her head profusely immediately shooting that notion down "No not at all, I mean I won't lie his custody situation makes things a bit difficult right now and has the potential to be a little bit messy if Evelyn chooses to fight him for custody, but that isn't what's deterring me."

"Then what is?" Nessa said as she snatched a cucumber from the cutting board and popped it in her mouth

Sasha looked at her best friend, she knew she was holding back, it wasn't that she didn't like Roman's family, Sasha could see that she did, it's just that she didn't trust them yet and without that trust she wasn't going to spill all of her real feelings and expose the real reason behind her struggle.

"Even though Leati makes me feel all of those things, I know that I may not be able to give him everything that he needs, and I don't think it's fair for me to string him along based on a what if, so its simpler and less painful for everyone involved if we just remain friends." She said as she resumed cutting the cucumbers. "Trust me it's better this way." She whispered almost inaudibly

Summer caught her comment and scrunched her face up before asking "How do you figure that?"

Melanie groaned she had hoped that they would just leave the subject alone but no such luck. She pierced her lips together as she quietly picked up the tomatoes and started cutting those to add to the salad. She thought out her next words as carefully as she could, making sure they made enough sense without being too vague but also descriptive enough to not leave any room for any further questions on the matter. "I have this asinine amount of baggage that rears its ugly head at the most inopportune times, it's bad enough that I have to sift through it, but I can't in good conscious ask Leati or anyone else to help me carry it and sort it out with me. Especially since I am not even sure that once I work through it that I will even be in a place where I can function in a healthy relationship the way that he deserves."

This time it was Sasha's turn to groan in frustration "Not for nothing Mel but don't you think you should leave that decision up to Ro? It's not fair for you to make that decision for him. He is a big boy he can decide for himself if he thinks the ends would justify the means."

Vanessa walked around the island, placed her hands on Melanie's shoulders and turned Melanie to look her in the eye "Sasha is right Melanie; let him make this decision for himself. Don't completely shut down the idea of being with him because you think that you bring to much excess baggage along with you, everyone has a past, besides it's not like he is coming into this as an innocent altar boy or something. He has his shit too, you have seen some of it first-hand."

Melanie ran a frustrated hand over her face as she rambled "You know, this conversation wouldn't even be happening if Evelyn acted like a decent human being, because then they may have been able to salvage their relationship, and then this entire conversation would be a moot point."

Maritza spit out her lemonade that she was drinking "I'm sorry what?'

Sasha snickered "You heard her, your dumb ass brother had a conversation with Evelyn a few days ago where he let her talk him into working it out for the sake of their daughter" she said as she clasped her hands together and gave her best angel face before rolling her eyes and allowing a look of disgust to cloud her features.

"Did he take a chair to the head or something that wasn't aired on Raw last week?! Because that is the most idiotic, bird brained thing I think I have ever heard of in my life" Vanessa screamed

"You're preaching to choir on that one Nessa," Sasha said as she went to pick up the pitcher of ice tea to fill her glass. Except when she reached for it her hand was swatted away by Melanie.

"Get your hand away from that pitcher, no more tea for you!" Melanie said with note of irritation to her voice.

"What did I do?!" Sasha said as she snatched her hand back and stomped her foot in defiance.

"I don't like the way you are throwing him under the bus right now, you knew why he wanted to give that situation another try!" Sasha opened her mouth and was fully ready to fire back in her own defense but Summer interrupted.

"Listen I don't even know why we are even discussing this because I know that after that bullshit that she did to Jo the other day that Joe deaded that entire situation, right?!" Summer said calmly as she looked into the face of each woman in the kitchen. When they had all nodded their head in agreement Summer continued on "Exactly! So there is no need for anyone in this room to even get worked up about something and someone that is a non-issue when it comes to the affairs of my brother's heart."

Summer walked over to stand on Melanie's other open side "I want you to listen to me very carefully, all you need to do is get ready, because if I know my brother,-"

"And we do" Maritza added

"And if we are right about how he feels about you,"

"And we are" Vanessa chimed in

"Then he is going to make his desire known to you and everyone else very, very soon, so you really need to stop pushing him away, let your guard down and get ready to be woo'd by a Samoan warrior." She said as she winked at her and grabbed the pitcher of ice tea and headed out the sliding glass doors.

Vanessa and Maritza turned and followed close behind Summer leaving Melanie and Sasha alone together in the kitchen. She knew Sasha was staring at her and she dreaded turning around, but she did. Sasha was standing there with her arms across her chest, her lips pursed to the side and her weight shifted onto one hip making it point out at an angle.

"What Sash" she said as she dropped her hands to the side letting them bounce off of her legs as her shoulders slightly slumped forward.

"All I am going to say is this Mel and if you don't listen to anything else I ever say to you ever again fine, but please listen to me when I say this. Walker has taken enough from you, don't you let him take anything else. Roman and Joelle" she said as she waved her hand towards the outside "Could be your happiness that you are refusing to embrace because of all of the despicable things that he did to you. I know that you are afraid of being terribly hurt again by someone who says they love you, but I am begging you Mel, don't let fear run your life." She said as her voice began to crack "Because the minute you allow fear to dictate your life is the minute that he wins, and I know that you are stronger than that." She said as she walked over to her best friend and kissed her cheek before wrapping both of her hands inside her own. "You fought to get away from him, you fought to be your own person and not some object or trophy" she whispered before wiping the lone tear that silently fell down Melanie's cheek "Now you need to fight for your own happiness" she said as she gave her a quick hug and disappeared out the sliding door.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies! Happy Sunday! I hope you all are having a marvelous day! Every week you all surprise me with your comments, and the follows and favorites that come through. I want to thank you all for coming on this fictional journey with me, your feedback and opinions mean everything!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - Happy Birthday Love! I have a gift for you :)**

 **LoveReadingAboutWwe - hehehehehehehe you will find out but we have more chapters to go before we reveal who big papa is, but trust me it is coming. You will have to read until the end to find out if this will be a happy ending...I am trying not to be that person and write an ending that pisses everyone off but I also don't want it to be cheesy either lol. So we will see if I can find a happy medium or if I just say to hell with it and go in a completely different direction. One that may cause me to have to join the witness protection program lol but it might be worth it *sly smile creeps on my face as I walk backwards fading into the darkness***

 **Wrestlechic1 - Thank you! :) So glad you enjoyed it! Keep in mind it may not be someone who lives in Texas in real life...that's the best part about fanfiction you can change things the way you want :)...I know I may have thrown a monkey wrench into your theory, but that's what I'm here for lol. Also writing Seth is the best part of my day lol I love being able to let the curse words fly, its rather cathartic. Plus that is kind of how I imagine he is in real life real loosey goosey with the curse words.**

 **Madjai6 - Your comments always make me smile! I love how involved you get! I was kind of torn about making her be so verbally and mentally abusive to Jo but I decided to do it because those situations are real and unfortunately things like that happen all the time. Also I agree 100% Evelyn is a grade A bitch! I cant stand her but unfortunately she serves a purpose for the story. Joelle absolutely deserves better than the mother she was given, but you know what they say family isn't always the people who are related to you by blood! Thank you so much for all of your comments and keep them coming! I hope you are enjoying the story as much I am enjoying writing it!**

 **That goes for all of you I hope you all are enjoying what you are reading, and thank you for sticking with me even though I am slowly torturing you all lol**

 **back to that birthday gift** **Not-that-kinda-gurl...I have another** **update for today! so click that next button! :)**


	33. Making Their Intentions Known

**Chapter 33**

Melanie lowered her head forward between her shoulder blades as she put her hands on the counter of the kitchen island. Deep down she hoped that Sasha was right, she was tired of living in fear, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to take that leap, she didn't know if she had anymore fight left in her. She sighed and picked up the salad and stepped out her sliding door. She spotted the guys sitting on the edge of the pool and her gaze immediately went to Roman. She couldn't keep denying the electric feeling that coursed through her every time he was near her, every time he touched her. She couldn't help but wonder how much longer she was going to be able to ignore the fact that after all of these years there was actually a man outside of her family who made her feel safe, and protected. Heaven knows she never thought that that would happen, but she questioned if that was enough of a reason to try and open herself up again. She questioned if it would be worth it. At that moment he looked up and met her gaze. He flashed her a smile that made her go weak at the knees, and she couldn't help but smile at him in return. She bit her lower lip and turned to walk towards the table just as JoJo came running up to her.

"Do you need any help?"

"No baby I got it" she said as she knelt down so that she was eye level with Jo and kissed her on the forehead "But thank you for offering, how about you go tell your dad and uncles to go wash their hands, dinner is ready"

"Okay Melly Belly" JoJo giggled as she scampered away towards the guys happily delivering her message.

As everyone settled around the table Melanie did a quick scan to make sure that she didn't miss anything. As they sat down Matt looked at the tortellini and licked his lips.

"This looks amazing Melanie!"

"Thanks Matt" she said as she motioned for everyone to take a seat. She signaled for Roman to say a blessing over the food before everyone took their plates and started digging in. JoJo was sitting in between Melanie and Roman, she quickly picked up Jo's plate and gave her a portion of pasta. When she went to put some salad on her plate Joelle furiously shook her head no. Melanie raised her eyebrow at Joelle before looking at Roman who sighed

"I have been working on her vegetable intake but she won't budge, she only likes corn"

"That's not a vegetable that's a starch" Melanie said as she stared at him blankly.

"Told you" Vanessa shot from the other end of the table, her comment quickly earning her a scowl from Roman.

Melanie looked back at Joelle and sighed lightly "Why won't you eat vegetables Jo?"

"I don't like them they are gross" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

Melanie put Joelle's plate down "But they will help you grow up to be super strong like daddy" Melanie said as she reached over and smoothed back Joelle's hair.

"mmmmhmmm" she said as she shook her head no "I still don't like them, I don't want to eat them, please don't make me eat any salad" she whined

"Jo I am going to put some salad on your plate" Melanie stated as she scooped a small bit of salad and put it on her plate. Joelle opened her mouth to protest but Melanie gave her a pointed look that said it wasn't up for discussion "You are to eat all of your salad and as long as you eat everything on your plate you can have desert."

"Okay" she mumbled.

Melanie extended her hand palm side up towards Roman and wiggled her fingers at him. He scrunched his forehead for a second not understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"Give her your plate numb nutt." Seth said as he shoved some tortellini in his mouth and moaned

"Melanie I swear to you if I wasn't in love with Sasha I would marry you for your cooking skills alone."

Melanie rolled her eyes "Sorry to break it to you Seth, but you would be one of the last men I would marry."

Seth clutched his heart as he pretended to be hurt by words "What? How is that!?"

"You're not my type" she said nonchalantly as Roman finally handed over his plate.

"Well if I'm not, who is?" Seth said with a sly smile

Melanie froze in her place before looking up and realizing that everyone was looking at her waiting for a response except for Joelle who was still busy sulking at the intrusion of the salad that was on her plate.

Melanie bit the inside of her cheek as she began plating Roman's food. She looked at Sasha as the words that she spoke to her moments ago echoed in her ears,

" _The minute you allow fear to dictate your life is the minute that he wins, and I know that you are stronger than that."_

" _You fought to get away from him; you fought to be your own person and not some object or trophy. Now you need to fight for your own happiness"_

She let a small smile grace her lips before taking a deep breath. It was now or never "hmm, well you're what Seth 6'1?"

Seth nodded yes as Melanie locked her eyes on his. She could do this as long as she didn't look away from Seth, at least not yet anyway.

"So he would definitely be taller than you maybe 6'3, 6'4; tanner than you"

She heard someone spit out their drink, she thought it was Vanessa judging on the rushed and hushed sorrys she heard coming from the other end of the table but she refused to look away to find out.

"Anywhere between 180 -200lbs, multilingual…"

She heard a fork clang against a plate but she still never broke eye contact

"With a head of hair that makes you jealous and want to run your hand through it all at the same damn time." She said as she finally looked away from Seth and glanced around the table. She had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to pass her lips as she looked at all of their shocked faces. She walked the small distance to Roman and set his plate in front of him, placing her hand on his shoulder as she did so.

"I'll be back I forgot the lemonade on the counter in the kitchen." She went to walk towards her house and then turned around, she felt a surge of courage flow through her as she locked eyes with Roman and said in a loud voice so that everyone could hear her "Oh and he would also be built like a Mac truck" before quickly turning around and almost running the rest of the way into the house.

"Dude" Seth said as he turned and looked at Roman who couldn't keep the wide lopsided grin off of his face. "You owe me BIGTIME for that!"

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Roman asked as he looked around the table.

He was met with a lot of nods and smiles

"You bet your 6'3 tanned, multilingual, muscle bound, head full of long beautiful black hair she did" Sasha said as she smiled from ear to ear.

"If that wasn't a green light I don't know what was" Matt laughed as he shoved a spoonful of tortellini in his mouth. "Jesus…I tell you what Joe you better hurry up and make a move because if you won't I will, hot damn she can throw down in the kitchen, this is ridiculous!" he said as everyone around him laughed and agreed.

Melanie walked back out and quickly put the lemonade pitcher on the table before going to take her seat. Joelle was still unhappily pushing around her salad, so before taking her seat Melanie kneeled down next to Joelle, kissed the side of her face and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle before standing back up and sitting in her own seat and winking at Jo as Joelle put a spoonful of salad into her mouth.

"What was it you were saying about hoping she could handle you _**and**_ Jo?" Matt whispered in Roman's ear "It looks like she is managing along just fine to me." He said as Roman licked his lower lip before bringing it in between his teeth watching in awe as Melanie and Joelle got on as if they had known each other for Joelle's entire life. It felt like Karma, but the good kind, the kind that happened after you have been through some shit but then the universe rewards you with something far better than you could ever have imagined.

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch everyone laughed and joked until their sides hurt. The guys cleared the table and did the dishes since the girls had set and finished preparing dinner and when it came time for desert much to Seth's chagrin there wasn't anything leftover for him to eat as a midnight snack. It had either been eaten or it had been wrapped up to be taken home with someone else. He pouted so much that Melanie promised that she would make him his very own desert tomorrow. Then and only then did he perk up and stop pouting. They played in the pool for a few more hours before all of the adults became tired and it was clear it was time to call it a night.

Melanie who was now clad in her bathing suit and her jean shorts from earlier walked the Anoai siblings out making sure to hug each one of them goodbye before they piled into Matt's SUV. They made plans to get together and do lunch the Friday before they had to fly to Dallas before driving off and making their way home.

Melanie turned to walk Roman to his truck; he had one arm around a sleeping JoJo who had played herself into a deep sleep, and the other hand held their 2 bags as Melanie carried their left over pasta and cupcakes. Roman buckled Joelle into her booster, placed the bags on the floor next to Joelle and the left overs on the passenger seat as Melanie leaned into the doorway of the backseat and kissed Jo on her forehead. Joelle sighed in content as she leaned her head to the side. Melanie chuckled as she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and backed out of the door shutting it and turning to face Roman who stood facing her with a smile on his face. Without warning he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She took a deep breath and purposely placed her hands on his chest before slowly dropping them to his side and easing them around his waist to embrace him in return. This time she was not going to run, she was not going to shrink away, she was going to follow his lead. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she needed to take this second step. She had taken the first at dinner by admitting she was interested in Leati and the world hadn't come to an end, and she was still standing, so now she was going to take step two which was waiting to see what he was going to do about it. It was a large step to take but something deep down told her that Leati and Joelle were worth it.

They stood in complete content like that for a while until Roman removed his arms from her waist and placed a hand on either side of her head fully entangling his fingers in her hair. His thumbs rubbing back and forth along her temples as he gazed into her eyes. She un-wrapped her arms from his waist to place her hands on his wrists, moving her thumbs in a similar back and forth fashion on the back of his hand. He was looking for any indication that she wanted him to stop, that she wanted him to back away but he found none. A large smile fanned across his lips.

"So your type is a Greek Adonis between 6'3-6'4, tanned, multilingual, with a head of hair that makes you jealous and want to run your hands though it all at the same damn time?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't recall saying anything about a Greek Adonis, Mac truck yes, but an Adonis not so much" she said as she grinned up at him.

"Greek Adonis, Mac truck, same thing" Roman said as he shrugged his shoulder making Melanie giggle in response.

Roman leaned down so that he was close to her ear "What if I told you my type was a 5'2 green eyed, curly haired, bilingual, bad ass woman's wrestler? What if I told you point blank that _**you**_ are my type" he said as he nipped her earlobe causing her to let out a soft gasp. He nuzzled his nose against the side of her face taking his time to inhale her fragrance before lifting his head and staring into her eyes.

"I am going to be 100% transparent with you." He said while he slowly stroked his thumb along her bottom lip and peered into her piercing green eyes. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact as his gaze lingered on the spot that his thumb continually caressed as he hungrily ran his tongue along his top lip. He often imagined what it would be like to kiss her full supple lips but he wanted their first kiss to be somewhere memorable, and right here in her driveway was not it. He moved the hand that massaged her lip and placed it on the small of her back, using his other hand, he traced his finger tips from the top of her head down to the side of her face, twisting stray strands of her hair in-between his fingers as he went, until he finally pushed them back behind her ear. He let his fingers flow from her earlobe along her jawline until they sat directly under her chin. Her eyes were still closed as he raised her chin in a silent request for her to look him in the eye. She immediately granted his request as green met gray.

"I need to make sure that you know before I leave your house tonight that you are without a doubt the only woman I am interested in and the only woman that I want beside me, I promise you we will move at your pace, when you are ready, and not a centimeter faster. I will wait for you as long as you need me to okay."

Melanie couldn't trust her voice so she simply nodded her understanding, her heart raced, and it felt like she had a million butterflies in her stomach but there was no other place that she wanted to be than where she was right now.

"Melanie, will you go out on a date with me Wednesday night at 5:30pm?

She bit the left corner of her lower lip as she nodded her head yes. He raised an eyebrow at her pushing for further confirmation. She broke into a smile "Yes Le, I will go out with you this Wednesday at 5:30pm" she giggled "Where are you taking me?"

Roman licked his lips and shook his head "That is for me to know and you to find out on Wednesday night Lalelei."

She poked her lip out in a fake pout "That's not fair, how am I supposed to know what to wear?"

He chuckled at her display "I have that covered all ready."

This time it was Melanie's turn to raise her eyebrow at him. "Oh really?!"

Roman struggled to suppress the smirk that wanted to make an appearance on his chiseled face as he answered her. "Yup, I will be taking care of all of that"

When she opened her mouth to object he expanded on his statement "I have someone you trust helping me, so you don't have to worry about a thing." he coo'd

Roman kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her so that her head lay against his chest. They enjoyed a few more minutes of comfortable silence in each others arms before Roman sighed deeply signaling that it was time for him to go. He slowly released her from his arms, opened his car door and stepped inside closing the door softly behind him. He rolled down his window propping his arm on the door as gray latched onto a mesmerizing green.

"5ft4"

Roman's face scrunched up in confusion "huh?"

"I'm 5ft4 not 5ft2"

Roman chuckled "whatever makes you sleep at night Lalelei."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him as she let out a soft low laugh "Oh and I am actually multilingual not bilingual. Bilingual infers that I only know two languages when in fact I know 4, 5 if you include Latin but I am a bit rusty so we will go with 4."

Roman smirked at her as he shook his head "You are something else" he said with a laugh

"So I've been told" she said as she bit her lip. "Text me so I know you and JoJo made it home okay alright?"

He reached his hand out the window and ran his fingers along her face.

"Or I can just call you as soon as I pull out of the driveway and talk to you until I get home."

Melanie hoisted herself up onto the step on the side of his truck and leaned in the window kissing him on the cheek "That's always an option as well." She said as she lowered herself back down and walked herself backwards before turning and walking into her house. She wasn't even through the door when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked around for it until she realized the last place she saw it was in the kitchen. She hustled to snatch it off the kitchen island and swiped to answer the phone, giggling into the receiver.

"Hi Le, miss me already?"

"You have no idea" he said as he sighed in content.

 **A/N**

 **Well there you have it my lovelies He finally asked her out on a date and she said YES! WHOOT! WHOOT! Hope you enjoyed the updates for today! I will talk to you all again next Sunday!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	34. I Need to See Your Face

**A/N Warning*Please note the next few chapters can be considered trigger chapters so please proceed with caution.***

 **Chapter 34**

Seth flopped down into the empty seat that was next to Melanie and nuzzled his head onto her shoulder as they waited to board their flight.

She took a long sip of her XL hot caramel coffee from Dunkin Donuts and leaned her head over placing her head contently on top of his. She waited, knowing that Seth had a motive behind getting so up close and personal with her, she just needed to be patient in order to find out exactly what it was.

"Can you make me my favorite chocolate cake when we get back this weekend?"

And there it is she thought with a laugh and a playful roll of her eyes.

"What?" he asked as he looked up into her face.

Melanie just shook her head "Can you wait a few days? I plan on making one on Sunday when we get to my dad's."

Seth groaned "How many are you making?"

Melanie deadpanned "One, you greedy bastard."

Seth looked like a 5 year old who was trying to negotiate his way out of trouble "Nope that's not going to work."

"And why the hell not" she asked

"Your dad is already not the best at sharing; but he is extraordinarily bad at sharing when it comes to two things in particular" he said he held up a finger for each of the reasons he listed off "You and that delectable chocolate cake that you make."

Melanie threw her head back and laughed. When she looked at Seth his lips were pursed together in a straight line

"I fail to see the humor in this right now Mel."

Melanie laughed a little more before tapering down her laughter to a soft chuckle.

"Okay Seth I will make 2 one for my dad to have once we leave and then another for all of us to share okay?"

"It won't matter he still isn't going to share with me!" he groaned, his entire sentence coming out as a whine.

Melanie bit back her laughter, as funny as this was she knew Seth was dead serious and she refused to have to make this same pain in the ass cake 2 weekends in a row.

"Okay I will talk to him myself and make sure that he knows that I expect him to share that cake with you and anyone else who wants any."

"Promise?" he asked skeptically

"Promise"

Seth cracked a wide smile and then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek "Thanks Melly" he said as he snuggled his head against her shoulder.

"You two need to tell me something?" Sasha said as she returned from her quick trip to the ladies room.

Seth snickered as he wrapped his arms around Melanie pulling her to him for dramatic effect as he cuddled even closer to her. Melanie could feel the smirk on his lips as she giggled.

"Jealous?" Melanie asked as she arched her eyebrow at her pink haired friend.

Sasha stood with her foot cocked to the side and her arms crossed along her waist.

"Meh not really" she shrugged "You are actually doing me a favor by taking him off of my hands" she said as she suppressed a laugh.

Seth's didn't even flinch at the insult; he shrugged his shoulders and pressed his head further into Melanie's neck

"Fine by me, hell atleast with Melanie I know I won't ever go hungry, with you I am lucky to get you to boil me some water." He mumbled making Melanie almost choke on her coffee before she started laughing uncontrollably.

Sasha narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't help but laugh along with Melanie; she couldn't deny the fact that she couldn't cook an edible meal even if her life depended on it. Lucky for her, Seth was a decent cook and even luckier for the both of them Melanie was an amazing cook so they never went without a good meal when they were home between her boyfriend and her bestie. She flopped down in the open seat next to Melanie and proceeded to wait until it was time to board their plane.

Melanie picked up her cell phone from her lap and immediately became distracted with what she was doing.

 _Me: UGH! I am so nervous for my interview tomorrow; I am getting butterflies just thinking about it. Any tips you can give me would be more than welcome Le don't hold back on me now I need all of your knowledge! Anyway how are you and lady bug I didn't hear from you yesterday other than when you told me you were changing your flight._

"Who you textin Melly?" Sasha asked in a sing song voice.

Melanie smiled but didn't meet her gaze "Leati, I just want to check on him and see how he and lady bug are doing since he changed his flight to the 7:00pm flight."

Sasha nodded her head "Are you excited for your date on Wednesday?"

Melanie couldn't keep the smile off of her face "Yes" she said as her face turned red.

"Is he still refusing to tell you where you are going?"

"Yes" Melanie said in mock frustration as she added a foot stomp for emphasis "I tried to get it out of him all Friday night! He is acting like it is a matter of top flight security or something, all I want to know is where we are going so I know what to wear, but he is acting like I'm going on a shopping spree to Tiffany's and asking to take his charge card along for the ride. " she whined as Seth and Sasha both laughed at her behavior.

Sasha went to tease her about her date but was stopped as the announcement went out letting them know they could board their aircraft. All three of them picked up their bags and proceeded to get in line to board. Within 25 minutes all passengers had boarded and the aircraft was airborne and headed towards Charlotte North Carolina.

It was about 2 in the afternoon by the time they made it to the hotel, as they walked into the lobby Melanie fished her phone out he her pocket and sent a text to her dad letting him know that they had arrived safely in Charlotte. She checked to see if she had any missed messages, disappointment flooded her and her face scrunched up as she scrolled through her messages and realized that Leati never answered the text that she sent before she boarded the plane. She shoved her phone in her pocket refusing to think on the subject any further as she and Sasha made it up to their room. She quickly walked over to the bed that she wanted on the far side of the room, sat down and peeled off her light jacket, opened her luggage quickly pulling out a pair of leggings an oversized shirt, a pair of black lace underwear with the matching black bra and her small bag that contained her essentials, lotions, deodorant, perfume etc and headed straight to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower and then I'm gonna take a little nap" she shot over her shoulder to Sasha.

"Okay I am going to go and see Seth for a little while so I may not be here when you get out k Mel"

"Noted" she said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

It only took Melanie 20 minutes in the shower before she emerged feeling clean, relaxed and ready for her nap. As expected Sasha was not in the room when she exited the bathroom, so she lay on top of her bed with her back facing the window and her face facing the door. She wasn't sure how long it took, but she knew it wasn't long before her eyelids grew heavy and sleep consumed her.

Her eyes started to flutter open as she heard the door handle to the room begin to jiggle. She blinked hard, noticing it was considerably darker in her room and the only light that came through was the light from the moonlit sky and the florescent light that was making its way through her opened doorway. She looked up expecting to see Sasha but was surprised to see the silhouette of Roman walking through her door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

He closed the door behind him and smiled weakly at her. She noticed he was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a white t shirt with his hair cascading loosely around his shoulders. She had never seen his hair down if he was not already in the ring and she couldn't help but think about how much he actually did look like a Greek Adonis. Damn he was right she thought to herself before quickly pushing that thought out of her mind and watching him sit down on the side of her bed, leaning himself over her legs as his palm pressed flat on the mattress and he propped himself up by his hand.

"Hey lalelei" he said softly. She frowned immediately though she wasn't sure why. It bothered her that she couldn't see his face clearly, why hadn't he turned on the light? She could make out his side profile as it was illuminated by the light that was coming through the window, but for some reason that made her nervous.

She rubbed her eyes one final time and looked into his face immediately forcing herself to focus on his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he just looked so tired. She reached up with her right hand and put it on the side of his face. She was surprised when he hissed in pain and jerked his face away from her. Her eyes widened as recognition over why he could have reacted that way dawned on her. She reached over to turn on the light but his hand quickly reached out to gently grab her wrist in his.

He shook his head from side to side. "Please don't" he said lowly as panic crept into his eyes. She nodded slowly as the pieces began to click together and another plan quickly formulated in her mind.

She gently pulled her hand back and stood to her feet. She placed her free hand on his wrist and pulled his arm signaling that she wanted him to stand up. Once he was on his feet she walked over along the other side of the bed, turning him so that he was facing the window and his back was facing the door, she stood in front of him and placed one hand on each of his shoulders and gently pushed until he sat down on the side edge of the bed. She jerked her head forward and waited until he followed her direction sliding further back onto the mattress. She placed one of her knees on the outside of his leg and placed her opposite knee on the other side of his leg so that she was straddling him, they locked eyes immediately and never broke eye contact while she shifted her knees further onto the bed closing the small gap that was between them. She felt Roman's hands slowly inch up her body only stopping once they had found their resting place, one being her left thigh and the other hand only stopping once it reached the small of her back. She inched her hand from his stomach to his side stopping once he hissed lowly through his gritted teeth at her hand grazing his side. She immediately retracted her hand placing it on her leg as her stomach tightened in knots at the unwelcomed anticipation of what she knew she was going to see. She reached her left hand out and touched the opposite side of his face, without a second thought he leaned his head into the palm of her hand and closed his eyes. He exhaled and she felt his warm breath travel down her arm as his hair fell haphazardly around her hand and down her arm. She took her right hand and rested it on his neck right below his ear away from the offending area. Since his eyes were already closed she took the opportunity to quickly close her own saying a short prayer as she attempted to tilt his head to the left towards the moonlight,but he held is head in place refusing her silent plea for cooperation.

"You don't have to hide from me" she said softly

"I don't want to hide from you" he said as his fingers slowly travelled up and down her back "I just don't want to hurt you, and I think that once you see this for yourself that I'm going to, and I never want to be the source of your pain." He whispered

"Then don't be and let me see. It's going to be more painful if you hide from me then if you let me see Le." She said as she stroked his face with the back of her hand and elevated herself up and forward supporting her weight on her knees to kiss him on the forehead. She let her lips remain on his forehead until she felt him nod his head yes. The minute he granted his permission she lowered herself back onto his lap leaning back ever so slightly she inhaled holding her breath as she did so and slowly moved his head left towards the abnormally bright ray of moonlight illuminating through the window.

She felt her heart clench in her chest and she forced down the bile that threatened to rise from her throat. He had a newly closed cut from his eyebrow to his ear that looked like it had taken about 15 stitches to close, a perfectly round purplish color bruise forming on his cheek, which to Melanie looked as if it was from a closed fisted perfectly landed right hook, and scratches all along his hairline and scattered along his newly progressed five o clock shadow. She tilted his head slowly in the opposite direction and at further inspection she found scratches of different lengths and depth on both sides of his face and what looked to be light bruises imbedded on his chin, also slightly hidden by his five o clock shadow.

She placed her hands around his neck so that her fingertips brushed together. She starred him in the eye and willed herself to hold it together.

"Baby what happened?" she asked thickly unable to keep the waring emotions out of her voice

She saw the internal war he was having flash through his eyes. She leaned up and over and gently kissed his bruised cheek. Slightly lifting her lips from his face she breathed out in a whisper.

"Le don't shut me out because that is going to hurt more than anything else. What happened? Whatever it is we can get through it together."

She felt his hand slide up her thigh and wrap around her waist as he tightened his grip on her pulling her into his chest as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Hesitantly mumbling a near unintelligible

"Promettimi che wont lascia?" (Promise me you won't leave)

She leaned back gently taking his face in her hands making sure to keep her touch away from the areas on his face that would cause him pain, latched her green eyes to his grey and uttered one word.

"Promettere" (Promise)

 **A/N**

 **Happy Saturday my Lovelies! I am so sorry about the wait I know I missed the last update deadline buy A LOT but life definitely brought me to my knees and I had to adjust my priorities this past week. Either way all is well now and I am back so I decided to make it up to you by giving 2 updates this weekend. This one and then the regular update on Sunday or Monday. Even though I was unable to update thank you for the additional follows and favorites! y'all are the !**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - My pleasure! and I hope you had a magnificent birthday!**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - Thank you! it makes me happy that you are enjoying this story! I like his sisters alot I am toying with if I am going to bring his sisters more into the storyline than I initially planned. They are in the next few chapters after the next two updates but I am not sure if it will stay that way. Also wellllllllllll I cant make any promises but starting with this chapter things are going to happen that are definitely going to make you feel some sort of way.**

 **Madjai6 - Hi friend! You sound like me, sometimes I have to do things as soon as I start thinking about it or else if I try to wait even 5 minutes I completely forget what I was trying to do. - Yeah she is still going to struggle due to certain circumstances but we will definitely see what Melanie is made of as we progress with this story. She has had it rough, yeah she has a famous dad who would do anything for her, a great childhood but somewhere along the way as happens with alot of people she got tangled up in a bad situation that went from bad to worse. I want her to progress and you can see it in the past few chapters with how she is interacting with Roman and comforting him but we all know in life sometimes when you take 1 step forward sometimes you end up taking 2 steps back.**

 **swthrt890 - Oh trust me I get jealous every time I write that he put his arm on her waist or holds her hand. I am 100% jealous of my own character and I have no issue admitting it lol so welcome to the club! lol**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	35. The Weekend From Hell

***Warning this chapter will contain triggers so please proceed with caution.**

 **Chapter 35**

Roman clutched Melanie close to him she had promised not to leave and he believed her, he just wanted, scratch that needed to feel her close to him as he retold the events that unfolded on Saturday morning. He took a deep breath and kissed her on the forehead and started from the beginning.

 _Roman groggily bounded down the stairs carefully taking them two at a time as he headed for his front door. Whoever was pounding on his door like a lunatic was going to be sorry, especially since they woke him up from an amazing dream that heavily featured a certain beautiful green eyed woman that he was going to have the pleasure of taking on a date on Wednesday. He smiled in spite of himself and huffed and swung open the door in irritation_

" _What in the hell is so imp-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence before being blindsided by a right hook followed by a flurry of punches and slaps to his face, chest and torso. He stumbled back briefly at the surprise attack but immediately went on the defensive blocking her hits as she forced her way inside the house._

" _HOW DARE YOU!" Evelyn screamed as she stomped through the vestibule and turned on her heels to face him. "If you think I am just going to let you replace me with that…that… that manipulative little gold digger, you have got another thing coming!"_

 _Roman exhaled slowly as he moved his jaw with his fingers from left to right. He had expected a confrontation over getting emergency custody but he hadn't expected one at 6 in the damn morning, nor had he expected to be punched in the face or for her to be ranting and raving about being replaced. He closed the front door and cautiously walked deeper into his house._

" _Evelyn keep your voice down before you wake up Jo" he said forcing his statement to come out as calmly as he could._

" _FUCK YOU! Don't tell me to keep my voice down, you took my daughter!" she seethed as her body shook with anger, her eyes wild with burning fury as she took slow and deliberate steps towards him._

" _You took my daughter from me so what? So you and that little bitch can parade around like a little happy family? Huh?! Is that why you did it JOE? You are trying to take me out of the picture so you and that little gold digging whore can live happily ever after with MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed as she shoved him in the chest._

 _Roman's grip on his anger was slipping, he had already almost lost it when she barged into his home and began hitting him but now as he listened to her talk about their daughter as if she were a possession, and listened to her degrade Melanie, someone who had been nothing but loving and kind towards their daughter from the first minute she had ever met her, his control was disintegrating quickly and was being replaced by slow burning rage. He took a few steps back to put some space between them as he spoke._

" _Melanie is far from a gold digger she doesn't give a damn about my money or anyone else's for that matter, not only that but have you lost the last piece of common sense that you had left? I didn't take Joelle from you to replace you with anyone! I took Joelle from you because you aren't good for her; I took her from you because YOU keep hurting her" he said as he slammed his hand against the wall making it shake from the force of the hit._

" _Bull shit! I told you that I didn't want her around that woman so in retaliation you took custody from me!"_

 _Roman scrunched his face and looked at her in pure disbelief. "Are you serious?! I said you keep hurting our daughter and your response is I took her from you out of spite?! No Evelyn you are the only one who does shit like that! I had reasons to take her from you! I had to protect her!" he said as she pointed at himself "You didn't give me a choice!" he said as he paced the floor "I tried to get you to see reason, I tried to get you to curb your aggression, I tried to get you to not treat her like some stranger but you refused!" he said his own anger heightened_

" _Do you know what it feels like to see her crying because she thinks her mother hates her?... HUH?!... Do you know what it feels like to watch her cry herself to sleep because you broke yet_ _ **anothe**_ _ **r** promise to her? Do you do know how it feels when your daughter is heartbroken because yet again mommy couldn't be bothered to pick her up and take her out like she promised she would?! Do you know how it feels when the school calls you because your 6 year old daughter hasn't been picked up from school and the pickup time was over an hour ago?! Do you know what it feels like to have to listen to her put you up on a pedestal just for you to snub your nose at her and break her heart because you can't be bothered with her, and on those rare occasions when you actually do __**make time**_ _" he said as he used air quotations "It isn't to spend any quality time with her, it is to show her off as if she were in a dog and pony show to your friends or family so you can stroke your own ego and pretend that you are a good mother."_

" _I AM A GOOD MOTHER!"_

" _You're fucking delusional that's what you are!"_

" _No, you're the delusional one! You put all of the blame on me as if everything is my fault" she yelled as she opened her mouth to continue her rant but was cut off by Roman whose voice was eerily calm_

" _Actually no, this isn't all your fault."_

 _For a split second Evelyn was stunned to silence_

" _I have some blame in this too. You see I thought that being Jo's mom would outweigh all of the negative feelings you had for me and that we would actually be able to co parent together in peace but I was wrong. You would rather hold on to all of that bitterness and anger and let it fester and grow instead of putting Jo's needs first but trust me I won't make that same mistake twice. I will never let her be in the position where you can hurt her ever again just because you're still pissed off at me, and since that apparently means I take sole custody and you only get limited visitation then so be it." he said as he closed his eyes and roughly ran his hands down his face._

 _He realized the mistake instantaneously as something crashed against the wall mere inches away from his head the shards shattering into pieces all around him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Evelyn hurtle another object at him._

" _You MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed as she picked up the vase that was on the table near the couch sending it hurtling in his direction._

" _EVELYN STOP!" he yelled as he ducked just in time to keep the vase from striking him in his head. He had forgotten how fast she was, but he quickly remembered as he ducked and dodged trying to keep himself from getting hit from the onslaught of objects she was throwing at him. He failed a few times getting hit in the side with what felt like a pointed edge of a picture frame, the legs of the candle stick holder that was sitting on the end table hitting him square in the face, an old college football trophy that was sitting on the mantle managed to collide against the wall behind him but not before the base of the trophy hit him hard on the side of his head._

" _FUCK! EVELYN STOP IT!" he screamed as he held his head in pain feeling a warm oozing liquid fill his hand._

 _Evelyn looked at him with no remorse as she picked up the saucer and glass cup that was sitting on his coffee table. Roman cursed to himself. She would have had two less weapons to use against him if he wouldn't have been a lazy ass and just put them in the kitchen sink last night. He was so caught up in his thinking that he was to slow on his next dodge and got hit in the face with the edge of the saucer as it flew past his face and shattered against the wall. Evelyn raised the glass in her hand and was in mid launch when they both heard_

" _SSSSTTTTOOOPPPP!"_

 _Roman stopped in his tracks glancing to the side as he held up the free hand that was not attached to his head towards Evelyn hoping that she would stop the attack with her standing on the stairs._

 _Roman inched closer to where Joelle was standing at the foot of the stairs but didn't take his eyes off of Evelyn for more than a second. This wouldn't be new for her to still attack him in front of their daughter, Evelyn did it a few times near the end of their relationship but right now he held on to the small piece of hope that she would listen to their daughter and stop. Roman made it over to her without incident and immediately scooped her in his arms turning his back to Evelyn as he did so. Joelle wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly clinging to him as if she were a second skin._

" _Shhhh its okay baby girl daddy is here." He said as she whimpered into his ear._

 _He slightly turned to the side while holding Joelle tightly in his arms and giving Evelyn a glare that could chill the devil himself._

 _"Get. Out." he said icily_

 _Evelyn returned his glare with an icy hatred he had never seen before and turned headed straight for the door. He sighed in relief before shock overtook him as he watched in seemingly slow motion as she turned on her heel and launched the glass that was still in her hand towards him and Joelle. He spun to his left keeping one hand under her bottom and the other shielding her head as he crouched over to shield her from the glass pieces that shattered next to them._

 _She looked at Roman and Joelle and spoke through gritted teeth "You both will get what you deserve"_

 **A/N**

 **caleb's babe - Thank you! it makes me happy to hear that you are enjoying the story!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - is less than 24 hours later soon enough ;) lol**

 **Madjai6 - I am not going to lie I rolled over this morning and read the comments for this story and yours made me laugh so hard my dog started barking at me! Am I forgiven now that I gave an update explaining what happened?**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - Yes! I love it when people tell me they are hooked! it makes me feel like I am doing my job!**

 **Daken's sister- well wait no more! here is another update for you my friend!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	36. Trusting Him with Your Nightmares

***Warning this is another trigger chapter please proceed with caution.**

 **Chapter 36**

Melanie's eyes jolted open as she gasped for air, her head was spinning and her chest heaved up and down. She went to sit up and froze midway realizing that something heavy was weighing her down. Her body went rigid. It couldn't be….she couldn't be back there again…not with him.

He groaned and tightened his hold around her waist pulling her back further into his chest and nuzzling his nose into the base of her neck. She forced herself to look down at the arms that were wrapped around her like a vice grip. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as soon as she laid eyes on Roman's tattooed arm. She laid her head back down on the pillow and immediately leaned back further into his embrace.

"What's wrong Mel?" he asked groggily against her neck.

"Nothing, I'm fine go back to sleep Le" she said as she closed her eyes tight and took slow and steady breathes to calm her heart from beating so erratically.

He sighed and sat up leaning his back against the head board as he pulled her up and laid her head against his chest. Holding her head in place with his hand his fingers tangled themselves in her thick curly hair.

"You are not fine, I felt you jerk awake and I could hear your labored breathing what's wrong, did you have a bad dream? Were you having an anxiety attack?" he asked as he gently stroked the side of her face and patiently waited for an answer.

She wrapped her hands tighter around his waist making sure not to squeeze to tightly along his bruised side and pulled her knees up so that they were resting against his thighs. She closed her eyes; the details of Evelyn attacking him and Joelle were at the forefront of her mind. How could she be so cruel, so selfish, so outright uncaring, Joelle was her daughter for fucks sake and instead of that being the most important thing to her, this woman acted like that was nothing but an afterthought. She remembered the bruises that Roman had shown her on his side, his shoulders and the bruises and cuts that littered his face. Melanie exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding, vaguely aware that Roman was still waiting for a response. She looked up into his eyes and pursed her lips together, he had opened himself up to her in a way that she knew was difficult, he reveled what happened between him and Evelyn because Melanie had asked him to, because she told him they could get through it together, even though he was scared that it would dredge up bad memories for her he still told her anyway because she had insisted. She realized now he had been right but then again so was she. As much as she didn't want to talk about what had woken her up she knew she had to. She couldn't keep it bottled up forever. She needed to trust him in the same way that she had asked him to trust her.

She unconsciously clenched and unclenched his shirt in her fist. "It wasn't an anxiety attack…..it was a nightmare."

Roman nodded against her head he would usually ask her if she wanted to talk about it but tonight he decided to take a new approach. "What was it about?"

He felt her begin to shake, so he quickly lifted her from her position beside him and placed her in his lap. At the angle her body was sitting her head fit perfectly under his chin. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her from the front while he ran the other hand along her back in a soothing motion.

Melanie sucked in a deep breath it was now or never.

"I had been living with Walker for about a month and everything seemed to be going okay. We had our typical arguments about him being too possessive and controlling but nothing out of the ordinary for us. This particular day he called me from work and said his best friend Bryant and his girlfriend were coming over for dinner. No big deal they had been over before so I didn't think anything of it." she said as she scratched her chin.

"Everything during dinner was okay with the exception of how Bryant kept looking at me, it wasn't just a glance or two it was like he was staring at me, it was creeping me out and left me feeling uneasy but I didn't say anything because I didn't want things to get uncomfortable so I just ignored it plus Walker was there so I knew nothing would happen." She cleared her throat and paused seemingly gathering her thoughts before continuing on.

"From the minute Bryant and his girlfriend arrived him and Walker had been drinking alternating between beer and hard liquor, Bryant more so than Walker but It didn't register to me immediately exactly how much they had consumed until we were all chatting in the living room after dinner and I saw his girlfriend lean over and whisper something in his ear and try to take the drink out of his hand. He snapped at her and told her that he knew what his limit was and that she better remember her place, which isn't to tell him what to do but rather to do as she is told. It took me by surprise because I have never seen him act like that before and the way that he spoke to her was so cold and disrespectful, it completely caught me off guard. After their tense exchange I excused myself to go and grab desert from the kitchen. I heard him mumble something about heading to the restroom, again I didn't think anything of it he had been in the house before and he was Walker's best friend so why would I question his motives."

She swallowed thickly and wiped a tear away that had begun to run down her cheek. She felt Roman stiffen underneath her but she knew she was too far in to back out now. She ran her hand through her hair pulling it to the side that was facing away from his chest exposing her side profile to him as she talked.

"I hadn't even made it completely into the kitchen before he grabbed me from behind, spun me around and pushed my back against the countertop. He took his hand and grabbed my hair and kissed me, for a split second I froze I didn't know what to do. It was like I was watching what was happening from outside my body, but then I felt him trying to stick his tongue in my mouth and my flight or fight response kicked in. I clamped my lips together and shoved him away from me just far enough to turn my head away from him. I asked him to stop I pleaded with him to leave me alone that Walker was my boyfriend his best friend but he wasn't listening to reason. I didn't even hear Walker walk into the kitchen I just felt Bryant being forcefully removed from me and watched as Walker threw him on the ground, screaming at him to get out, Bryant scrambled from the ground and hurried out the door screaming for his girlfriend to follow him."

The tears were openly streaming down Melanie's face and she made no attempt to hide them. She knew it would be a waist as there would just be more as she continued.

"It all happened so fast after that, I took a step towards Walker who was staring at me with a blank expression , I reached out to touch his arm and he….he uh…he backhanded me." she took her top lip in between her teeth to keep the whimper from escaping . "Suffice to say I was stunned, we had argued before, we yelled and we screamed but this was the first time he had ever physically hurt me. I remember stumbling backwards from the force of the blow before crumpling to the ground after his second hit which was a punch to my face. I stayed crouching on the ground in total shock but that shock was replaced with pain as he reeled back and kicked me in the side, I still don't know how many times he kicked me but what I do know is that encounter was the first of many cracked ribs."

She sniffled but still continued "After he had enough of kicking me he pulled me up by my hair and screamed at me that the whole thing was my fault, that if I didn't dress like such a whore that Bryant wouldn't have come on to me. He said that he saw the way I was giving Bryant the eye throughout dinner so of course he would think that I was open to his advances." A sob slipped past Melanie's lips as Roman shifted pulling her further into his arms as he cradled her while she cried into his t-shirt.

Roman tried to keep his body as relaxed as possible but as he replayed what Melanie told him he couldn't help the rage that was building up inside of him. He suspected she had been abused, he knew it in his heart to be true but to hear it from Melanie broke his already broken heart even further, The only thing that kept him from destroying everything in his path was his determination to be a rock for Melanie just as she had been a rock for him. So he held her tightly and soothed her the best he could. It seemed to work since somewhere along the way Melanie's sobs subsided into small whimpers and she fell asleep in in Romans arms. He listened as her breathing evened out. She mumbled a few times in her sleep but he could not make out the words. He just hoped she wouldn't have another nightmare.

He closed his own eyes and got lost deep in his own thoughts. This is what he was trying to prevent. He didn't want to tell her what happened but he knew it couldn't be avoided, she was going to see his face eventually and when she did she was bound to have questions, he just didn't want his answers to affect her so strongly. He didn't want to lie to her which is why he hadn't text her at all on Saturday outside of that 1 vague text message and why he never responded to her text on Sunday that she sent him while she was at the airport, he thought he was buying himself some time but in all reality he was delaying the inevitable. He had sent her a vague text message telling her he was changing his flight but he never told her the reason why, another one of his stalling tactics, but it was because Jo was a wreck. She clung to him like a baby Koala, and cried every time he was out of her site for more than 3 minutes. There was no way that he could leave at his scheduled time when she was in that state of mind so he had no choice but to change his flight so that he could stay longer with his daughter. Luckily he was able to calm some of her nerves by telling her that she would be coming to Raw with his family. That and because she was off of school on a week-long break she would be staying with him as he travelled. He only had one interview to do and that was on Tuesday morning before their house show in California, they would be in his cousins DJ's neck of the woods so he was sure that DJ would love to spend time with Jo while he did his interview, hell worse come to worse he would just bring Jo with him. He would ask Melanie to keep an eye on her but after what Evelyn had said right before she walked out of the door Joelle was now very hesitant and withdrawn every time Melanie's name was brought up.

He sighed, and for the millionth time over the past 24 hours he grated his teeth. That was the one thing he had kept from Melanie, Evelyn's parting words to Jo right before she walked out of the door. He closed his eyes and shook that thought from his head. No, he refused to give Evelyn any more time than she deserved. He would make it right between Jo and Melanie himself, when the time came he would just ask Melanie to be patient and give her time to come back around. He kissed Melanie on top of her head before closing his eyes and willing for sleep to take over him, and soon enough that is exactly what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melanie awoke to her ringtone blasting at what she felt was an ungodly volume. She slowly raised her head from Roman's chest revelations from last night yet again crashing all around her as her mind replayed the sequence of events from last night. She groggily shook them from her mind and groaned knowing that they would have to deal with the aftermath at some point, but that point wasn't going to be in the next 30 seconds so she reached over to grab her phone checking the caller ID to make sure she yelled at the right person for waking her up this damn early. She went to remove herself from Roman's lap as soon as she had her phone in her hand but he grunted and placed her right back in her previous position.

"Don't be such a caveman" she muttered with a small smile. To which he grunted again before lazily opening his eyes and watching her answer her phone.

"Yea Sash"

"Are you by yourself in the room?

"No Leati is here"

"He told you what happened?"

"Uh huh"

Sasha was silent on her end of the phone before tentatively asking

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fi-"

"Don't lie to me." Sasha said softly making Melanie stop mid-sentence sighing in defeat as she looked down at her hand that was twisting the edge of Roman's shirt in-between her finger tips.

"I've been better" she whispered into the phone

 _"Esta es la razón por la que Ro se atrevía a decirle que no estaba seguro de si traería cosas de su pasado de las que no quería hablar, y él no quería que tuviera que revivirlo si Podría ser evitado. Seth y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con él, pero también le animamos a decirte la verdad, que necesitabas saber y que necesitabas saber de él, además no es como si hubiera podido evitarte por mucho tiempo, así que iba a Tengo que decirle eventualmente. Sólo le dijimos que estarías enojado si no te dijera antes que tarde"_ (This is why Ro was hesitant to tell you, he wasn't sure if it would bring up things from your past that you didn't want to talk about, and he didn't want to make you have to relive any of it if it could be avoided. Seth and I both agreed with him but we also encouraged him to tell you the truth, you needed to know and you needed to find out from him, besides it's not like he would have been able to avoid you for long so he was going to have to tell you eventually. We just told him you would be pissed if he didn't tell you sooner rather than later.)

Melanie gave a small smile, Sasha knew her so well.

 _"Mel le contaste a Roman sobre todo lo que pasó contigo y Walker"_ (Mel did you tell Roman about anything that happened with you and Walker) Sasha asked saying Walker's name in a whisper.

Melanie leaned into Roman's chest laying her cheek flush against him _"No tuve mucho de una elección que tuve un sueño sobre la primera vez que me lastimó y sacudió despierto"_ (I didn't have much of a choice I had a dream about the first time he hurt me and jolted awake.)

She looked up at Roman who was looking at her with his eyebrow arched in curiosity. She heard rustling in the background before Sasha spoke through the phone again

"How did he take it?"

 _"Bueno, en realidad, me abrazó y me dejó llorar hasta que me quedé dormido en sus brazos."_ (Well actually, he held me and let me cry it out until I fell asleep in his arms.) She said as started to shift on his lap in another attempt to sit on the bed but it was thwarted by Roman who hooked his hands under her knees and grabbed her around the waist again setting her back in her original position on his lap.

"What did I tell you about manhandling me" she said through her laughter

"Umm maam what the hell is going on over there, why are you giggling, and you want to define this manhandling that is going on?"

Melanie felt like lightening the mood so she decided to have a little fun "Do I ask you what you and Seth are doing in your private time? Let me answer that for you no! So don't ask me about what Leati and I are doing" she said as she covered her mouth holding in her laugh as Roman lightly chuckled.

"That's it I'm coming down there right now!" Sasha said as she disconnected the call allowing Melanie to let out the cackle she was holding in.

"She is coming down here isn't she" Roman asked with a smile

"You know it" she said as she snuggled into his chest

Roman took a strand of her hair and began to twirl it around his fingers

"Is it safe to assume that Spanish is one of languages you are fluent in?"

"Yup" she said as she made sure to pop the p at the end.

He chuckled but watched as the smile slowly dropped from her face as she looked up and inspected his face.

"Make sure you put some ice on your face today okay, you want to make sure the swelling stays down, right now you have very minimal swelling but if you don't stay on it you could blow up like a puffer fish" she mumbled."

He nodded his fury reigniting knowing that she was speaking from experience and not because of in ring bruising but bruises by the man who was blessed enough to be able to call her his using her as his own personal punching bag. He had to abandon his thoughts as Melanie's soft voice timidly called out to him.

"Le?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I ask you something?" she said as she turned her head to look at him.

"You can ask me anything" he said as she caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

"Do you feel any…differently" she whispered "about me now that you know for certain that I was in an abusive relationship?"

Roman placed his hands on her shoulders and moved them up to cup her face lifting it gently and slowly to look her in the eye, once he was confident he had her full attention he answered her question without a hint of hesitation or remorse.

"Not at all."

 **A/N**

 **Happy Sunday my Lovelies!**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - I agree 100%**

 **Madjai6 - Oh she is horrible, the thing is there are actually people out here who are like that they cant put their personal feelings aside and in the end the kids always end up paying the price for their selfishness. You know how to act like an adult even though your sons dad pisses you off just like you said that's not your sons problem. and LOL this one will be the last one this week, the next update will be next Sunday or Monday.**

 **Ctina - Jo was woken up by the noise she didn't know what was going on until she went downstairs. The police were notified that comes up in another chapter. I got alot going on in these chapters lol**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Oh she is nuttier than a fruit cake. In a perfect world she wouldn't...but le sigh we all know this isn't a perfect world**

 **swthrt890 - no need to fret I have another update for you right now :) and ahhhhhh yes! I love it when I read comments like addicting it makes me feel good! I'm glad you are enjoying reading this fic!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - I agree! and yes he is he is being put through the ringer but he has our girl Melanie to help get him through.**

 **Thank you to all of the new follows and favorites. Don't forget to comment! Talk to you all next week!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	37. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 37**

Melanie lay with her head against Roman's chest while he ran his hand through her hair. She hadn't spoken to Joelle in a few days and given what Roman said she had witnessed between him and Evelyn, Melanie just wanted to know if she was okay. She lifted her head from his chest to look up at him, feeling her sudden change in position he lowered his head to meet her gaze.

"How is Jo doing?"

Roman pursed his lips together, before giving a small sigh "She isn't doing great but she is doing better than she was on Saturday. After it happened I couldn't be out of her sight for longer than a few minutes and she refused to communicate with anyone except for me, and even that communication was limited to one word answers or phrases, but by the time I left to catch my flight she was at least comfortable enough around my parents and Vanessa to be in the same room with them without needing me to be right there with her."

He ran a hand over his face "I am hoping that by being with me and the family this week that we will be able to help get her back to her normal self."

Melanie gave him a puzzled looked

"I guess this is as good of a time to tell you as any" he started as he shifted nervously. "Jo is on break from school this week and since my parents and the rest of my siblings are all coming to Raw I told them they can just leave her with me for the week….So long story short you get to meet my parents…..today" he added as he waited for her reaction.

She blinked at him a few times as the gravity of what he said slowly sunk in and her eyes grew three times the regular size.

"Holy shit"

Roman chuckled "Don't panic Lalelei, they are going to love you"

She looked at him with a look of sheer panic "You don't know that" she said as she stood to her feet. Roman tried to pull her back into his lap but the minute his hands touched her waist she frantically swatted at his arms until he finally released her.

"Yes I do, my siblings have all met you and they love you, Jo met you and well you already know how she feels about you, and then there is me, I think everyone can agree that I adore you so what are you worrying about? The deck is completely stacked in your favor lalelei" he said as he stood on the bed on his knees reaching out again to entwine his arms around her waist.

She shrugged out of his hold shook her head and dropped her face in her hands "We are so backwards" she spoke into her palms

Roman chuckled "What do you mean?"

She dropped her hands to her sides and looked at him incredulously "Exactly what I said, but just for shits and giggle I will list the ways, one we just met last week yet we are consistently snuggling, cuddling, or touching in some way shape or form, two your daughter is literally my kindred spirit which is the oddest thing ever…. to be honest I think that reflects poorly on me that my kindred spirit is a 6 year old but that's neither here nor there" she rambled as Roman smirked at her nervous ranting "Three we have yet to go on a first date but I am meeting your parents TODAY…. Oh. My. God." She said slowly "I am meeting your parents today…..We are moving entirely too fast" she said as her eyes darted around the room and she started to breathe erratically.

Roman stepped over the side of the bed, he would be damned if he was about to let a panic attack get in his way of the plans he had with Melanie this week. He quickly wrapped her up and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap and coo'd soothingly into her ear.

"Baby listen to me, I need you to try and calm down. I want you to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." She nodded her head and followed his directions.

"Do you believe in kismet?" he whispered in her ear

She paused for a minute thinking thoughtfully before answering "Yes"

"Good, now what if I told you that I believe that you are my Kismet, and that my heart recognized who you were to me the minute I laid eyes on you." he said as he leaned down and nipped her earlobe.

Melanie involuntarily closed her eyes at the contact. He still had his lips hovering next to her ear, she could feel them twitching up into a smile thoroughly satisfied with the effect his touch was having on her. "Hmmm, you're not playing fair" she said breathily into the air as her head lolled lazily from side to side.

He took his hand and pushed all of her hair away from her neck, softly raking his fingers down her shoulder as he deposited her hair on the opposite side of her neck.

"If your heart recognized me immediately then why didn't you ask me out the day we met" she said as she forced herself to push out of his arms. She eyed him skeptically before turning her back, and kneeling next to her suitcase busying herself by rummaging through her bag to select the outfit she would wear for the day.

"My brain didn't quite get the message as fast as my heart did." He said honestly

"Hmm" she responded evenly

Roman was taken a little off-guard by her lack luster response. He licked his lips nervously and leaned forward, a certain level of uncertainty seeping into his veins "That's all you're going to say?"

Melanie didn't turn around as she shrugged her shoulders non-committedly and raised her hand to scratch her nose. "Yup"

Roman was growing more confused by the second; did he push her to fast to hard? He instantly went into panic mode and replayed the last 2 minutes of their conversation in his head because somewhere along the way he clearly had taken a wrong turn. "You sound neither interested nor happy about it" Roman said slowly.

Melanie stood up with her clothes in her hand, took a few steps towards the bathroom then changed her mind mid-stride stopping to turn and stare at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He felt his chest grow tight in anticipation worried that she had changed her mind about giving them a chance because of something he said or did. He waited for seconds which seemed like hours watching as her lips slowly twitched upwards forming into a mischievous grin. "Serves you right for telling me the day _**of**_ that I was meeting your parents, you don't just spring that on a girl she needs time to prepare" She lightly fussed as Roman's mouth gaped open "But I bet you won't do that again now will you?" she said before winking at him and sauntering slowly into the bathroom.

"That's just cold Mel" Roman shouted in her direction as he chuckled to himself "Damn near gave me a heart attack" he said as he reclined back onto his bed with his hands behind his head, as his chest rumbled from his laughter.

Melanie emerged from the bathroom to find Roman leaned against the headboard, his legs straight out in front of him crossed at his ankles and his arms propped behind his head with his fingers linked behind his head. She wore a simple pair of medium washed skinny jeans and a grey flowing scoop neck tank top. The off white blazer that she planned to pair with it was neatly lying on the foot of the empty bed. From the corner of her eye she saw him greedily drink in her frame from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. She didn't even look in his direction "Like what you see Anoai?"

"Without question" he replied huskily making it hard for her not to automatically curl her toes at the sound of his voice.

She chuckled at his honesty and began to put her things away. Using her distracted attention to his advantage Roman wasted zero time and quickly wrapped Melanie up and pulled her down into his lap.

"You are incorrigible" she laughed as she wrapped her arm around his neck and traced his hairline lightly with her fingers. Her touch was light as a feather as she grazed over certain areas that were marred in cuts and abrasions. She linked her arm back around Roman's neck softly digging her fingers into his hair at the base of his neck.

"Given everything that happened with you, Jo and her current emotional state do you want to reschedule on Wednesday so you guys can spend more quality time together?"

Roman's heart melted. "I love how your mind works, but no you are not getting rid of me that easily I already have plans for Jo on Wednesday night I have 2 different options for her to choose from both of which will make her very happy. Besides I am hoping that she will be in a much better space by then especially with spending time with me, you Seth, Sasha, Jimmy, Trin and Jey. She will also get to see her Uncle Dean so I am hoping that being around all of the people that she loves will help bring her out of this current state of mind."

Melanie nodded her head "Okay just know I won't be angry or upset if you need to change plans." She said as she stood up and walked over to her bag pulling out what looked to be a small travel size makeup bag.

"Noted, but not happening" Roman said as he settled in quietly watching her cross legged form in front of the full length mirror that was against the wall.

She ran her hands through her hair contemplating what to do with it. It was a bit of a frizzy mess since she fell asleep before she could wash her hair and because she didn't have the time to wash and let it air dry this morning, so she settled on putting it into a top knot. She popped up to her knees and then folded her legs underneath her, the bottom of her feet facing the ceiling as she leaned forward and brushed her hair to the front. She grasped all of her hair at the top of her head making sure to smooth out any lumps or bumps that the brush had missed and put it into a high ponytail. From there she twisted the ponytail into one large twisted piece and tightly wound it around itself in a counterclockwise motion forming a sleek curly bun. She poked the bun a few times pressing a few unruly hairs into place before quickly appraising her hair do. Seemingly satisfied with her hair he watched as she quickly turned her attention to her makeup and applied eyeliner, ran an eyelash comb through her eyelashes and effortlessly applied a thin layer of mascara. She hummed to herself as she once again fished through her make up bag, tapping a finger to her poked out lips as she contemplated what color lipstick to wear. She held up a tube of pink neutral cream in her right hand and a tube of classic red matte lip in the left. "Hmm" she hummed as she looked back and forth in-between the two.

Roman smiled to himself, he knew she wore little to no makeup but he had to admit that it stroked his ego and other parts of his body to see with his own two eyes that she was that breathtaking with such minimal effort.

She caught Roman eyeing her through the mirror and quirked her lips to the right.

"You pick" she said as she stood and extended her arms to show the different colors. She lifted up her right hand "should I go more natural and wear the pink neutral cream? Or" she said as she lifted her left hand "Should I go classic matte red"

Roman looked from the right to left "Before I answer that question what does Matte mean?"

She bit her lip to hide her amusement "It means it's not shiny. It's more of a deep, richer velvety looking color." She explained. She watched him nod his head and look back and forth between the tubes that were in her hand.

"Red"

"Red it is" she said with a smirk quickly applying the classic matte lipstick to her full lips. She took a quick look in the mirror nodding her approval. "Good choice Le" she praised before digging out her jewelry bag from inside of the makeup bag, and pulling out her diamond tennis bracelet. Quickly attaching it to her wrist she stood to her feet and grabbed her silver MK watch from the dresser. She heard the bed creek behind her and smiled as she heard Leati's footseps closing in on her. She felt his hands slide across her waist from behind as she finished fastening her watch into place. "You look beautiful" he murmured in her ear as he nuzzled the side of her face with his nose.

Melanie turned in his arms and gently placed her hand on the side of Romans face that was the least bruised stepping on her tip toes and kissing his jawline "Grazie Amore" (Thank you Love)

Melanie's phone beeped making Roman begrudgingly release her so that they could both look for the offending device. Roman spotted it on the bed grabbed it up and handed it over to her.

"My car is here. It's show time"

She quickly tossed her blazer on and slid her feet into her nude Giuseppe pumps. Her phone beeped again and she looked at it quickly before grabbing her purse.

"Hey Le, did you leave your phone in your room?"

Roman checked his pockets and looked around on the bed.

"Yeah I think I did why?"

"Nessa just text me and said they are less than 5 minutes away."

"Okay come on I will walk you down and wait for them to get here."

They headed down stairs side by side in comfortable silence. Since it was 7:30am it was relatively clear other than a few other Superstars that they spotted along the way that were headed to the gym. As soon as they reached the entrance where Melanie's car was waiting they saw Roman's family exiting the truck that Roman had sent to retrieve them. Joelle spotted the two of them the minute they walked out of the Lobby entrance and immediately ran straight to Roman.

"Hey princess" he said soothingly in her ear as she latched onto him. Vanessa and Summer weren't to far behind both stopping at Melanie first and greeting her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek accompanied with a sympathetic look that Melanie didn't necessarily understand, before moving on to hug their brother.

"You guys are three people short where are mom, dad, and Maritza?"

Matt helped the driver unload the final bag from the trunk and rolled his eyes "Where do you think?" he laughed

"Walmart" The Anoai siblings said in unison

Melanie giggled as they made fun of their parents and the fact that Maritza had been sending S.O.S texts begging them to rescue her from rollback hell.

She turned her attention to Jo who was looking at her warily through glassy eyes. She reached her hand up to stroke her face "Hey lady bug how are you" she said softly. Jo jerked away from her and turned her face so that it was tucked into Roman's neck.

Roman and his siblings froze in complete shock at the completely cold reception that Jo just gave Melanie.

"Jo, that was very rude" Roman admonished softly "Mel was saying hello to you and what you did was completely uncalled for."

Melanie was shocked by the reaction but shook her head "Le lasciarla essere" (Le, let her be) she whispered softly "lei verrà in giro" (she will come around) she said with a soft smile.

Melanie had no idea how much Roman hoped her statement was true, but what he also had no idea about was that they were about to find out sooner rather than later if that would be the case.

Roman looked at her with the same sympathetic look his sisters did not even 2 minutes ago. She looked at him curiously wondering what the hell was going on but said nothing, becoming distracted when Matt walked over and gripped her in a tight bear hug.

"Where you headed Mel?"

"I have an interview in an hour"

"You look amazing, I'm sure you will kill it" Nessa said as she wrapped her arm around her waist standing in a side hug position. Melanie squeezed her back appreciating the show of support.

"Thanks Nessa I really should be going though, I don't want to be late" Melanie said as she hugged each of the sibling's goodbye saving Roman for last as she once again reached for Jo then hesitated deciding to simply place a small kiss on the top of Joelle's head before walking towards the car, she didn't make it three steps before being stopped in her tracks.

"Is it true" she asked quietly barely above a whisper.

To say Melanie was perplexed was an understatement; she turned around and looked at Joelle but not before catching the sympathetic glances from the Anoai's. Something wasn't right and she had a feeling when she found out what it was she was going to be furious. She refocused on Joelle locking in on her big brown doe eyes that had welled with unshed tears.

"Is what true Jo?"

"Is it true that you don't really like me, that you are just pretending so that you can get to daddy?" her voice cracking as she stumbled through the last word. Melanie dropped her purse on the concrete shocked at the questions that had just come from the tiny 6 year old. But those weren't the only questions that she had, and with every question that was asked Melanie felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

"Is it true that you wished I wasn't around, that you only want daddy and that you are going to send me away? Is it true?" she asked as tears ran down her face

 **A/N**

 **Happy Saturday my lovelies!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - hmmm I never thought about killing Evelyn by making her choke on something that is an idea that I may have to keep in mind. That is definitely one way to get rid of her... I am trying to go easy on RO but he keeps doing stupid shit like not telling Melanie about his parents visit until the day of (not major but still not cool!) and then not telling Melanie that Evelyn took aim at her and Jo's relationship that was definitely not good!**

 **KiaraKitty08 - thank you! Melanie has alot of things to clarify thanks to Evelyn so we will see!**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - I have a line of people who are waiting to whoop his ass...I just haven't figured out how or when its gonna happen or who is gonna get the first crack or even if I am going to go in that direction at all but if I do he will be getting the ass whooping of his life!**

 **Madjai6 - your comments ALWAYS make me laugh! from the punting to the story being more addictive than a controlled substance I eeeee like a little fangirl every time you comment! yeah you had to wait a week but look at it this way there will be two chapters posted when I do update this time...**

 **Yup yall read that right SUPRISE! Two updates this week go ahead and click that next button!**


	38. My Lady Bug

***This chapter may be a trigger chapter please proceed with caution**

 **Chapter 38**

Melanie gripped her stomach, she felt like she was frozen in place but her mind raced a mile a minute. What in the world was going on? Why would Joelle think that she was being used? And by her no less. What had she done wrong for Joelle to think like this?

"Please t-t-t-teee-l-l-l-l me it's not t-t-true" she stuttered and hiccupped through her tears. It was that plea that brought Melanie back to her current twisted reality. She jumped into action and closed the small distance that was between her and Joelle, immediately wiping away the tears that were streaming down her little red cheeks.

Melanie shook her head vehemently from side to side "Jo, I promise you none of that is true. Why would you think that?"

Melanie saw Roman's body tense and she quickly darted her gaze up to his face and noticed guilt and regret flicker across his features. It clicked instantly…he knew what was going on. Her lips set into a straight line she would deal with him later; right now she needed to focus solely on Jo.

Roman held his breath it wasn't lost on him the daggers that Melanie just tossed at him when she looked up at him a split second ago, he knew he was in trouble but if she and Jo were able to get back to normal he would gladly face her wrath.

"Mommy said that you didn't like me at all. She said that you would throw me away as soon as you didn't need me anymore" she said as she began to sob.

Roman watched as anger flashed through Melanie's eyes but as quickly as it appeared it was replaced by a look of horror, hurt and concern.

"Joelle I know you are really upset at me right now, and probably very confused but can I hold you for a second so we can talk?"

Joelle looked at Melanie and hesitated, she glanced up at Roman who gave her an encouraging head nod. Joelle nodded her head yes, and before she could change her mind Melanie quickly and gently took Joelle from Romans arms holding her close to her chest as she walked to the bench that was along the wall. The Anoai siblings were following close behind and formed a semi-circle around the bench shielding them from prying eyes.

Melanie put Joelle on her lap so that Joelle was facing her with one leg on either side of Melanie's legs. In the place of the jovial, funny, spirited little girl she had met was a sad, confused and utterly broken replacement. She placed a hand on either side of her perfectly round little face.

"Joelle listen to me, I know that you are hurting alot right now" she said thickly her own eyes welling with tears "And that a lot of things that maybe weren't confusing before may be right now but I want you to really listen to what I am going to say okay?" Joelle's bottom lip quivered as she stared at Melanie, she didn't know what to think. Why would Melly be on the verge of tears if she really didn't like her, wouldn't she be happy that she didn't have to pretend anymore? This was all so confusing to her. She closed her eyes and felt the tears again. She had been doing that a lot lately, but she couldn't help it. She had thought Melanie was her friend, she thought she was going to be a good girlfriend for her daddy, she thought she was different from her mom, she thought Melanie wanted her but it turned out she was wrong, her mom didn't want her, Melanie didn't want her, no one wanted her.

Melanie slowly wiped away the tears that were falling down Joelle's cheeks with her thumbs. "I genuinely love spending time with you." She said as she swallowed the lump in her throat realizing the absolute sincerity and truth behind that statement. "I could never hurt you or your daddy that's just not me princess, I mean you had me hook line and sinker the minute you jete leaped across the computer screen. I have been crazy about you since day one Jo."

"You don't mean that" Joelle cried as she put her smaller hands on the outside of Melanie's hands grabbing onto her fingers as she did so, seemingly fighting with herself as to if she should push her hands away or hold on to them.

Melanie struggled to keep it together "Oh princess yes I do!" She sniffled no longer trying to hold anything back "Why wouldn't I? You are smart, funny, adventurous, talented, pretty, and always willing to lend a hand to help."

Joelle still shook her head no but this time it wasn't with as much conviction as it had been before. Melanie could see her icy façade was beginning to melt as she felt Joelle grip her fingers in her little hands holding on to her for dear life.

"Jo when I asked you over to my house on Friday it was because I felt bad that I couldn't come to dinner with you like you wanted me to on Thursday; especially because I really wanted to spend time with you and get to know you better. But I would never get to know you just to get to your dad. I would never use and then discard you or your feelings by doing that."

Joelle looked confused "I don't know what that means."

"What, what means Jo?" Melanie asked

"dis…discard, what does that mean?" she asked softly

"It means to get rid of, to put aside."

Melanie felt Jo shiver beneath her hands

She shook her head "I would never get rid of you, why would I want to do that?"

"Because you don't like me, and why would you? I'm not any of those things you said before I'm not smart, I'm not funny I'm not pretty, I can't dance I can't do anything right, why would you want a little girl who can't do anything right, of course you would want to put me away." Joelle said as she lowered her head in defeat.

Melanie felt two strong emotions running through her veins, hurt and anger and both of them were just as strong as the other. She knew without a shadow of a doubt if she were face to face with Evelyn right now she would rip her head off of her shoulders.

"Jo baby that's not true." Melanie said her voice coming out more as a plea as she begged her to listen to her. "You are all of those things; anyone with an ounce of common sense can see that! You make me laugh all the time! and you are an amazing dancer! You won't be perfect but I don't expect you to be, you are only six, but you are amazing at it Jo! So what if you struggle on a few moves so did I when I was your age and now I can do them with my eyes closed, but that was after a lot of time and practice. No one is perfect and if anyone tells you otherwise they are full of sh- butt nuggets! Everyone struggles at something Jo, everyone has imperfections but it's those beautiful imperfections that makes all of us different and special in our own way. You understand?" she said softly as she stroked her cheek.

"And you are smart! Actually you are one of the most brilliant kids I have ever met, you think on your toes, you outwit your Uncle Seth AND your dad all the time! I have seen you do it. You asked me why would I want to be bothered with a little girl who can't do anything right, but I don't know that little girl that you described." She stated as she tucked Joelle's hair behind her ear.

Joelle opened her mouth but Melanie wasn't leaving any room for discussion.

"No I don't see you like that, no one who loves you does. You see the Joelle I know, the Joelle I see, _**my**_ Lady bug" she said as she removed one hand from her cheek to point at herself before placing it back on Jo's little face " **Is** smart, she **is** funny, she **is** pretty, she **is** talented, she **is** a thinker, she **is** a doer, she **is** a helper, and she **is** fearless!" Melanie said as she narrowed her eyes and shook her head vehemently to get her point across "You are all of those things Joelle and I will be damned if I let anyone tell you otherwise, I don't care if I have to tell you every day I will tell you until I am blue in the face. Until you understand and believe in how amazing you are, and how much more amazing my life is because you are in it, because I get to hear your voice, I get to hug you, I get to kiss you" she said as she placed a kiss to her forehead pulling away to look Jo in the eye "And tell you how much I love having you around, you're not a burden, you're not in the way, you make everything better, make him better" she said pointing at Roman "You make **me** better, you make me want to do better for you." Melanie said as she placed her hand on her chest. Her vision was blurry and her voice cracked barely holding on at the end but she didn't care. She had lost the battle she was waging with her emotions but she needed Joelle to know how much she mattered to her. Melanie quickly wiped away the tears with her fingers thankful that she had applied waterproof eye make up this morning and cleared her throat.

She was so wrapped up in Joelle that she hadn't noticed that Vanessa, Summer, Matt and Roman had closed in the semi-circle so that no one could see what was going in, but in doing so they were all towering over Melanie and Joelle and just as emotional as Melanie was, all of them wiping their own tears as they listened to the heartfelt words that Melanie spoke to Jo.

"And not for nothing but you are my Princess partner pal and I refuse to have to look for another one when you and I are already so compatible!" Melanie said as Joelle let out an inadvertent giggle.

"Wait, what's compatible?" Joelle asked

"It means can work together well"

Joelle looked thoughtfully "You think we work together well?" she asked

"Absolutely! I mean you know like I know that finding someone who truly understands the inner dealings of the Disney princesses is very hard to come by, and if I don't have you who am I supposed to be able to express my love of all things concerning the Disney Princesses? I mean there is your dad and Seth but seriously have you tried to have a conversation with them about the princesses?"

Joelle gave a small scoff "They are pretty useless when it comes to stuff like that." she said softly still hiccuping from her left over stray tears.

"Heeeeyyyy" Roman said slightly offended by the turn the conversation was taking.

Melanie and Joelle both rolled their eyes at him but other than that they ignored his protest.

"Here is another example what movie is better, The little mermaid or Cinderella?" Melanie asked as she listed off each option with her fingers.

Joelle answered without a second thought "The little mermaid is way better than Cinderella!"

Summer scoffed "Blasphemy" she muttered as Melanie and Joelle both turned and shot her a glare that Summer quickly reciprocated.

Melanie held her hand up and pointed as Summer "See what I mean."

"Amateurs" Joelle mumbled making her Aunt suck her teeth as Roman, Matt and Nessa snickered. Joelle slowly turned back around to look at Melanie, who interlaced her fingers on Joelle's lower back.

"Here is another one, you have to sneak one snack into the movie theater what do you take Cheez its or Cheese Nips?"

"Ya'll are strange" Matt muttered

"Cheez its are trash! You take the Nips! Cheese Nips!"

Summer looked distraught "I feel like I am in an alternate universe right now, seriously who the hell picks Cheese Nips over Cheez its"

Melanie and Joelle snapped their heads to look at Summer and said in unison

"We do!" Before looking at each other and breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"See, this is what I'm talking about Jo, how can I not like someone who loves so many of the things that I do? Or someone who makes me laugh as much as you do? Even the things we don't have in common it can still be an adventure because all that means is that we can teach each other about new things and new experiences."

"I really make you laugh?"

"Absolutely! You remember when your Uncle Seth was being bad?"

"Which time? Uncle Seth is always bad" she said earning a laugh from all of the adults.

"That's true, but this time in particular he had my car keys and didn't want to give them back…..do you remember how you got him to return them to me?"

Joelle thought about it before smiling at the memory

"Uncle Seth got played" Joelle said with a laugh as all of the adults joined in.

"Yeah he did by a super smart and funny 6 year old" Melanie said as she winked at her. Joelle finally smiled and leaned in wrapping her arms around Melanie's waist and leaning her head on Melanie's chest. Melanie exhaled her nervous breath wrapping one arm around Joelle's waist, and putting her other hand into Joelle's hair moving her fingers in a soothing massaging motion. She closed her eyes and kissed the top of her head. When she opened them she locked eyes with Vanessa whose eyes were watering but were bright with admiration, and respect. They nodded to each other a silent agreement passing between the two as Melanie laid her cheek on top of Joelle's head.

"Is it okay if I ask you a question Lady bug."

"Yea"

"Can we be friends again?"

Joelle sniffled a few times then tilted her head up to look at Melanie "Do you promise that you really really like me and daddy?"

"Baby I promise I really really like you **and** daddy"

Joelle bit her bottom lip "Will you watch the Little mermaid with me this week?"

"She does know this is blackmail right?" Matt chuckled

Melanie's lips turned up into a smile at the little girls bargaining tactics "You drive a hard bargain little lady, but yes I will watch the little mermaid and whatever other movie that you want to watch this week" she said as she held out her pinky and waited for Jo to latch on with her own substantially smaller pinky both kissing their thumbs as Joelle threw her arms around her neck latching onto her for dear life.

"I missed you" she whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too Lady bug, if there is ever anything that is bothering you, or anything that you just want to ask me about I want you to know you can come talk to me anytime, anywhere okay?"

"Okay Melly" Joelle said as she kept her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Do you feel better?"

Joelle nodded into her neck "Much better, thanks Melly Belly."

The Anoai siblings all breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Joelle had gotten it all off her chest and even happier that Melanie had taken the time to reassure and explain things to her the way that she did.

Vanessa held out her hand to Joelle "Come on princess we need to go check in, plus Melly has to go to her interview" she said as she handed Melanie the purse that she dropped on the concrete earlier.

Roman looked at his siblings and motioned for them to go on without him.

"Good luck Melly!" Joelle screamed over her shoulder giving her a thumbs up and a big toothy grin.

Melanie winked at her and blew her a kiss "Thank you lady bug!"

She and Roman walked the remaining steps in silence. He could tell from her body language that she was upset with him. Right before they made it to the waiting town car she turned on her heel and looked Roman in the face.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was about and how long you've known about it?" she asked the hurt heavy in her voice. He took a step towards her but she held her hand up stopping him from coming any closer to her.

He sighed "She said it Saturday morning, that was the last thing she said to Jo and I before she walked out of our house and slammed the door. I tried to tell Jo that none of it was true but the seed was planted and was eating away at her, and there wasn't anything that I was able to say to her to make her see that it wasn't true. My daughter would barely talk to me Mel and it was because her mother broke her heart then ripped it clean out of her chest."

He watched as Melanie shut her eyes squeezing them closed in an effort to hold back the tears that threatened to fall

"Why?" she said barely above a whisper.

Roman knew exactly what she meant. He had already screwed up by not telling her about Jo being upset with her, he would be damned if he made the same mistake twice.

"Evelyn doesn't want to actually behave like her mother so she took aim at the only other person in Mine and Joelle's life that she sees as a viable threat and that is you. I didn't want to intentionally keep it from you I just wanted to fix it before it got to this point." He said as he roughly ran a hand through his hair. "Baby I'm sorry, I made the wrong choice by not telling you what she said, please don't be pissed at me." he said as he cautiously stepped closer to her. This time she didn't put her hand up to stop him so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mel, please talk to me."

Melanie looked up at him so that he could look into her eyes as she spoke "I'm not pissed, correction I'm not pissed at you but I am pissed as fuck at that bitch Evelyn! She can come for me whenever she wants but not at Jo's expense! As far as you are concerned I'm hurt that you didn't trust me to be able to handle this with you. Not even an hour ago you said that I was your Kismet, how am I supposed to believe you when you kept something like this from me? Did you mean it or did you just say it because it sounded good?"

"Mel I swear to you I meant every single word of it."

"Then act like it, I would never tell you how to raise your daughter but this entire situation doesn't just affect you Leati. If you believe in Kismet and believe me to be yours then that means I am also Jo's by default. Now I know I am still extremely new and I don't want to sound pushy or overbearing but I won't stand by and watch her drive a wedge in between me and Jo. She systematically tried to rip Jo and I apart in the most painful way possible for Jo, playing on all of the fears and insecurities that she has planted and I won't stand for it." she said as she clapped her hands together angrily.

Roman tilted her face with his fingers and wiped the tears that flowed from her shimmering green eyes. "You're right, and I want you to know your opinion does matter, my custody situation does affect you and Evelyn did try to ruin you and Jo's relationship, and if we are going to be honest this may have been the first time but it probably won't be the last time. I just want to be honest and up front with you, because I realize I was wrong to keep it from you, and wrong to try and fix it without you knowing there was even something wrong to begin with. I never want you to feel like you can't voice your opinion about what's going on with Jo and yes please say something if you don't agree with something that I said or am doing with her, because the fact of the matter is yet again you are right it is going to be you, me and Jo. I'm just afraid I am going to scare you off by pressuring you into feeling like you have to step into a role for Jo that you may not be ready to take on just yet."

"Stop it you're not pressuring me, I have no problem stepping up to the plate and being there for Jo, that's not the problem, Jo isn't the problem, you being a single dad isn't the problem, but you hiding things from me is a problem. If you mean what you said and you really want me involved, and my opinions really do matter, then no more secrets okay? Regardless of how bad you think I might take it, you have to tell me."

Roman nodded "I understand and you are completely right no more secrets" he said as he looked her in the eye. She held his gaze searching to make sure he was telling her the truth. Once satisfied with what she saw she nodded and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Do you forgive me." he asked before she even had a chance to lower herself back to her feet.

She reached her hand up and cupped his face. Speaking earnestly she said "Sì Amore ti perdono" (Yes love, I forgive you)

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck; she reciprocated his affection by wrapping her arms gently around his waist.

She sighed into his chest "Le"

"I know you gotta go" he groaned reaching for the car door holding it open for her as she gracefully entered the town car. "Knock em dead baby." He said closing the door softly behind her once she was completely inside. She rolled the window down and stuck her head out as the car began to pull away, throwing an air kiss his way before rolling the window back up and heading on her way.

He shoved his hands into the pocket of his shorts and headed back inside the hotel spotting his family right away just as they finished checking into the hotel. He saw Joelle animatedly talking with her hands to their cousins Jimmy and Trinity. They usually didn't get a chance to see them this early in the week but Smack down and Raw superstars were staying in the same hotel since they were both filming in Charlotte for their respective Brands before heading off to their separate house shows for the week. This meant he was going to get to see many of his friends he wasn't able to normally see since their travel schedules often conflicted.

He smiled to himself taking Joelle by surprise when he picked her up and tossed her in the air. His smile spread wider when she laughed happily as he caught her and kissed her on the forehead before setting her back down on her feet. Finally things were starting to look up.

 **A/N**

 **Guys...I cried when I wrote some of this. I broke my own heart thinking about how Jo felt and how Melanie would have responded to her and the different emotions they would have gone through. I only hope I was able to convey it the way I felt and imagined it would go.**

 **I hope you guys have a great weekend! and I will talk to you all next week**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	39. Who is Melly Joelle?

**A/N this is a REEEEEAAAAALLLLLY long chapter lol so grab a drink and or a snack and take a read lol**

 **Chapter 39**

Roman gave his keys to the valet and unhooked Joelle from her seat in the back. He held her against his side as he gazed at his watch. They were still 15 minutes early. He was pretty sure that they would make it back before Melanie but he still breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they wouldn't run into her before they were ready to give her her surprise.

"You think Melly will like what I got her?"

"You mean what we got her baby girl?" Roman corrected as he tapped her on the nose.

"Sure dad, that's exactly what I meant."

Roman laughed as he tickled her sides and walked towards the conference room.

"Uce!"

Roman turned around and was greeted by his cousins Jimmy and Jey with Trinity not too far behind them. He slapped them up and gave them a one arm hug and kissed Trinity on her cheek.

"What you got there JoJo" Trinity asked as she fingered what Joelle held in her little arms.

"A present for Melly" she said happily. She looked up to see Sasha and Seth headed in their direction. She smiled wildly and flailed one of her arms at them beckoning them to come quickly.

"Auntie Sasha do you think that Melly will like what I got her?"

"Oh princess she is going to loooooove these" Sasha said

Seth shook his head "Always the over achiever" he said making Roman snicker.

"You should be taking notes" Sasha shot in his direction before turning back to admire the gift that Joelle had in her arms

Seth rolled his eyes and muttered "Thanks a lot Ro"

Roman shrugged "Step ya game up Seth" and tapped his daughter on the shoulder "And once again…we princess, what weeeee got her" he emphasized as he took his free hand and waived it back and forth between he and his daughter.

Joelle gave him a quick side eye "Yup sure daddy whatever you say."

Sasha and Trinity looked at each other and pressed their lips together to hold in their laughter.

As they walked through the door looking for a table that would fit them all, Seth went walking towards a table that had 8 available chairs.

"Not going to work" Roman said as he shook his head "We have to make sure we save three extra seats, one for Mel, Dean and Renee" Roman said

"Atleast someone reads my text messages."

Roman turned his head coming face to face with his other best friend the lunatic fringe along with his wife Renee.

"UNCLE DEAN!" Joelle screamed.

"PRINCESS!" Dean screamed making Joelle erupt into giggles "Brotha!" he said as he turned to Roman and wrapped them both up into a tight hug only to be pushed away by Joelle who scrunched up her face in a bit of annoyance.

"What do I stink?" Dean asked as he raised an arm and sniffed his armpits.

Renee face palmed "So attractive" she muttered through her fingers, shaking her head while the other adults laughed at her husband's antics.

"What did I do princess?" Dean asked

"You're crushing Mellys gift that I, uh we got for her" she said as she spared a quick glance to her dad who nodded approvingly at her change in verbiage.

"Oh my bad" Dean said as he pretended to check and make sure that the gift was all in one piece.

"Hey guys I found one that's big enough" Sasha shouted from a few tables over.

They sat counter clockwise in the following order Jey, Jimmy, Trinity, Renee, Dean, Roman, Seth and Sasha with an empty chair sitting in-between Seth and Roman for Melanie when she arrived.

Roman looked at his watch, Seth asking the question that he had yet to verbalize.

"She should have been back by now right Ro?" Seth asked while Sasha phished her phone from her pocket. "I'm going to call her" She said as she quickly typed in the number she had committed to memory.

"Wait who are you waiting for again?" Dean asked as he nudged his head in Roman's direction

Jimmy leaned back in his seat "Joe's new boo Melanie"

"Ahhhh I see, who here hasn't met her?" Dean asked looking around the table as both Usos, he and Renee lifted his hands.

"Alright so its split down the middle, I can't wait to see what this chick is made of." He said with a troublesome glint in his eye.

Sasha and Trinity both chuckled.

"Get embarrassed if you want to Dean" Trinity said with a smile.

Dean looked confused "What is that supposed to mean Nao?"

Sasha shifted the phone so the speaker was away from her mouth "It means she won't hesitate to lay you on your ass if you get out of line." She removed the phone from her ear and sat it on the table "She didn't answer."

Naomi nodded her head in agreement and laughed along with Roman and Seth, but her laughter was short lived once she turned her head. Her smile immediately disappearing from her face, she started smacking Jimmy's thigh under the table. He jerked his leg away and looked at her confused; he rubbed his leg positive he would have a bruise later.

"Babe what the-"

Naomi jerked her head forward, Jimmy followed her gaze eyes widening as he did so.

"Oh shit" Jimmy muttered under his breath. His brother Jey heard Jimmy's nervous uttering and turned to see what had stolen his attention. Much like his brother, Jey's eyes widened and he began to stutter trying to get Roman's attention.

"Uuh erm uhhh Uce, we got a problem headed this way at 3 o clock"

Roman sat his phone on the table and looked up but was met with silence, His forehead knitted and he turned around along with the rest of the table to see what had the Usos and Trinity so jittery.

Silence overtook the table as they watched her travel closer her eyes locked on her intended target.

"The Bride of Chucky commeth forth" Seth muttered

"Awww shit" Dean mumbled

Roman closed his eyes and repeated after Dean "Awww shit"

"Uncle Dean, Daddy, Language!" Joelle shot over her shoulder as she went back to admiring the gift that was perched in her little arms.

"Ro you better get rid of her before Mel gets here, because you know just like I do this broad is thirsty as shhh- hell" she said as she corrected her language catching sight of Joelle getting ready to reprimand her poor choice in vocabulary.

She came to a halt right next to Roman yet Sasha continued to speak as if she wasn't even there.

"I'm not trying to catch a case because of her disrespectful attitude today." Sasha said as she turned around setting her elbows on the table and linking her fingers under her chin.

Joelle turned her head towards the entryway, her face taking on a scowl of frustration when she realized her view was being blocked and she couldn't see the door.

"Excuse me" Joelle said

The woman bent over at the waist and put both her hands on her knees giving Joelle her full attention, the complete opposite of what she wanted.

"Can you move over please I can't see." Joelle asked with a small smile.

"Hey there pretty girl how are you doing?"

Joelle's lips formed a tight line as she stared at the short blonde blocking her view, she didn't know why asking her to move turned into a question of how she was doing. She was doing just fine before she blocked her view. Joelle made up her mind immediately; she didn't like her….. she didn't like the way that she talked to Jo but looked over her head and stared at her daddy like he was something she could eat. It reminded her of how the kids acted in her class when it was snack time at school and there was only one red Popsicle left. Joelle never understood it, if there were 14 kids and only 1 red Popsicle why couldn't the 13 other kids understand that they just couldn't have it. I mean common sense should tell you to choose a different color because the color that you wanted is not available, because someone else already picked it first. It made perfect sense to Joelle but apparently not to her classmates because instead of just moving on and picking something else they all wanted to fight over the same freakin Popsicle. Joelle felt someone tap her leg dragging her out of her Popsicle conundrum. She shook her head and looked at the woman who was standing in her line of sight still with her hand on Joelle's knee. Joelle looked from the woman's hand slowly up her arm and into her face.

"Who are you?"

Trinity didn't even try to hold it in as she threw head back and exclaimed "Ha!"

"Oh I'm a friend of your dad's my name is Alexa what's your name?"

"Joelle"

"That's so cute, can I call you JoJo?"

"No, Joelle is fine" she said as she stared at her with a blank face wondering why this woman was still touching her.

"Well damn" Dean added as he chuckled.

Sasha shook her fist in the air giving Jo her approval "My girl" she said.

Alexa looked shocked but immediately shook it off.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked as she removed her hand from Jo and put it on the back of the empty seat.

"Yes" Joelle and Roman answered in unison.

"Well do you mind if I sit here until they arrive?"

Joelle answered first but was quickly admonished by Roman.

"Yes"

"Joelle" he said in a stern tone.

"Daddy" she said matching his tone perfectly.

He dropped his head and whispered "Stop being rude" in her ear. What he didn't expect was for Joelle to whip around and whisper yell at him in return.

"I'll stop once you tell her to stop looking at you like you're a snack pack daddy!"

Seth and Dean both looked at each other, their mouths forming in an O before nearly collapsing from their chairs in laughter.

Renee spit out the water that was in her mouth, the Usos and Trinity turned their heads but you could clearly see their shoulders shaking, bouncing up and down.

Sasha was doubled over in her seat "Now that's what I call a ride or die" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Roman was rendered temporarily speechless and slowly turned his head away and looked back at Alexa "Until she arrives its fine." He sighed

Joelle gave her father a look that clearly meant she was unhappy with him, but he returned her look with one of his own that warned her that he was in no mood for further discussion, let alone any more sass from her so she clamped her lips shut and turned her head to look towards the door.

Alexa smiled sweetly at Roman before pulling the chair back and inching it closer to him.

Roman immediately regretted his decision as Alexa put a hand on his arm and leaned into his body.

"So how have you been Ro?"

Roman struggled not to roll his eyes "Great and you?"

"Oh I'm fine, I am kind of excited for this superstar shakeup though, wouldn't it be pure Bliss if we both ended up on the same brand?"

"That would be something, but the word Bliss isn't quite the adjective I would use" Sasha said as she crossed her arms along her chest and arched her eyebrow at the increasingly annoying addition that was trying to latch onto Roman.

"Oh Sasha, you can put the claws away, we are all friends here, and I was just stopping by to say hello, there is nothing wrong with that right? Besides you never know what's going to happen with the trade, we could all be on the same brand." She said as her fingers travelled along Roman's shoulder."

He popped his shoulder up to shrug her hand off of him, mentally cursing himself wishing he had listened to Joelle instead of allowing Alexa to sit here until Melanie arrived.

"Not to mention I saw this pretty little thing sitting in Romans arms" she said as she reached her hand out to touch what Joelle was holding "With those beautiful-"

"Uhhuh no touching!" Joelle said as she jerked her arms away so Alexa couldn't touch Melanie's gift.

"Joelle-"

"No daddy! SHEEE can't touch Melly's gift, besides don't you always tell me it's not nice to touch things that don't belong to you" she said as she glared at Alexa.

"Savage" Seth said as he shook his head.

"I can't take it" Trinity said as she rocked back and forth her body shaking from the laughs that rocked her body. "Jo aint here for none of her shit" she uttered lowly but loud enough for everyone on her side of the table to hear as they all nodded and snickered along with her.

"Jo gives 0 fucks" Sasha said chuckling, mouthing the last part so that Joelle didn't hear her bad language.

"None whatsoever" Jey laughed

Renee snickered into her hand leaning her body in Trinity's direction. "I swear to God I want to be her when I grow up."

Alexa was clearly not expecting such resistance from the little 6 year old, but she tried to play it off the best she could. She put her hands up in surrender "Okay, I promise I won't touch, but they are absolutely beautiful did this Melly person give them to you as a gift?"

All of the adults with the exception of Roman leaned in expectantly, Jo was firing on all cylinders and they were all hoping she had on more shot left in the chamber.

"No, my daddy got them for Melly."

"Oh now you want to give me the credit" Roman mumbled under his breath as he laughed in spite of himself.

Alexa titled her head to the side and forced her fake smile to remain on her face.

"Who is Melly Joelle?"

Joelle smiled mischievously, she wanted this lady to go away "My daddy's girlfriend." She said in a sugary sweet voice.

Alexa's face fell.

"Got em!" Jimmy and Jey said in unison.

"I knew girls were evil," Seth said as he shook his head "but I didn't expect them to start out this young" he chortled

"Brilliant! Just…I can't…just…just Brilliant!" Trinity laughed as she pointed to Joelle who was still holding eye contact with Alexa all the while keeping her mischievous little smile in place. "This is a spectacular exhibition in Blocking 101" she said as she twisted her body looking around at the table as they nodded in agreement.

Everyone was so distracted laughing and talking amongst themselves at the clinique that Jo just put on that they didn't even notice her approaching but Sasha heard her voice from in the distance.

"Speaking of your daddy's _**girlfriend**_ " Sasha smirked as she tapped Jo on her leg, breaking her stare off with Alexa and jerking her head towards the entrance.

Joelle followed her line of sight leaning and tilting her head to look around the pissed off statue that was Alexa. Once their eyes locked she gently placed Melanie's gift on the table and jumped off of her father's lap bolting straight for the person she felt she had been waiting for forever.

Roman sighed in relief and watched while Melanie kneeled down and picked her up in her arms kissing her repeatedly on her face. He could hear Joelle giggle in response and watched as she tightly wrapped her arms around Melanie's neck enjoying the onslaught of her affection.

"Damn she fine as hell" Jimmy commented earning him a grunt of agreement and head nod from his twin, a hell yeah from Dean, and a shake of the head from Seth.

"For the love of God she is like my sister" Seth groaned "I already have to deal with the way that lover boy over here looks at her" he said as he torqued his thumb in a hitchhiking motion towards Roman "But I don't need or want to hear you all talk about how fine she is."

His three friends looked at him unapologetically with Jimmy saying "I'm just speaking the truth man, that girl is a bad mutha-"

"Shut yo" Jey said.

"Mouth!" Dean finished making everyone at the table laugh.

"You won't date me but you'll date her?! What does she have that I don't?" Alexa asked with jealousy dripping from each of her words. They stopped laughing and slowly turned to look at her. They had completely forgotten that she was still standing there. They all blinked silently at her for a moment before Dean leaned his head back looked at the ceiling and said "God why are you still here?"

Trinity raised her hand "OOH OOOH me…me! Please call on me! I can answer both of those questions!"

"NO!" Sasha laughed as she pointed at Trinity "We don't have enough time in the world for that conversation." She turned to look at Alexa who looked furious "Blistex if you would please exit stage left we would all greatly appreciate it, you are holding up Melanie's seat and though we enjoyed the verbal beat down that you were given by Jo your time allotted in our presence has now expired so skidadle." She said as she waved her hand and waited for Alexa to get the hint. When she didn't Sasha arched her eyebrow and started to stand up out her seat, but Seth quickly pulled her back down.

"Nope, not here, not now." He said shaking his head without even looking at her.

Alexa turned and looked at Roman smirking as she tried another angle "You don't mind if I stay right, there is more than enough room for me to pull up another chair."

Roman hadn't stopped looking at Melanie who still had Joelle in her arms; she was taking steps towards them but she and Joelle were completely too enamored in their own conversation to notice what was going on at the table. Roman smiled, that is his Kismet and no one was going to interfere with that.

He looked back at Alexa and sighed. "No Alexa, I'm sorry I'm not fine with that, I said you could stay until Melanie got here and as you can see she is here now, to be honest I shouldn't even of agreed to that but I was trying to be nice. I will continue to be nice because we work together but I need you to understand that you and I will only ever be coworkers. I know I have told you this before but I find it necessary to tell you again. I am not interested in you. As of now I am without a doubt 100% off the market. That woman right there" he said as he pointed at Melanie "Simply put….she owns me, all of me and I'm not looking to change anything about that now or ever."

Alexa stood there stunned with her mouth gaping open.

"Now if you will excuse us me my queen is here, and I don't want her getting the wrong impression thinking that there is anything going on between you and I." he said as he smiled as politely as he could before averting his gaze back to Melanie and his daughter.

The entire table was stunned into silence, well with the exception of Seth and Sasha who sat there smirking through the entire speech. They all knew that Roman really liked Melanie hell she had been all he talked about lately but they didn't know the extent of how he actually felt, again that's with the exception of Seth and Sasha who had witnessed it firsthand but the rest of them were at a complete loss for words.

Alexa fumed realizing that not only has she been dismissed, but she had also been completely rejected. She turned around and quickly retreated back towards the direction that she came shoulder checking Nattie on her way.

"Watch where you're going Bitch!" she spat as she pushed by Nattie who had just stood up from her seat to talk to Melanie.

"HEY! LANGUAGE!" Joelle shouted as Alexa threw her hand up in the air continuing to storm off without looking back.

Nattie rolled her eyes and shook her head kissing Melanie on her cheek and letting her take the few remaining steps towards her awaiting table.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Melanie asked

"Girrrrrrrrrrllllll we will have to fill you in on that later for now come here and give me a hug!" Trinity said as she stood up and shifted happily from side to side.

Melanie sat Joelle down in the empty seat and quickly stepped into Trinity's embrace.

"I'm so happy you are on the main roster, but I wish you were on Smackdown with me" she said with a small pout releasing her from her embrace.

"Alright Trin…consider this your warning, you know I adore you but I will bank statement your ass into oblivion over that one right there" she said as she pointed to Melanie "So I suggest you stop trying to take my bestie away from me."

Trinity rolled her eyes "So possessive."

"Mmmhmmm" Sasha hummed as Melanie rolled her eyes and laughed at her over protective friend.

"Auntie Saaaaashhhaaaaa" Joelle said in a sing song voice

Sasha sucked her teeth playfully at Joelle and leaned her head down shaking it from side to side with each word that she spoke "I know I said a bad word….sue me Jo!" she said as Joelle plunked her nose.

Sasha's hand shot up and rubbed the tip of her nose "Owww you little squirt!"

Trinity and Melanie shook their heads. Trinity wrapped her arm around Melanie's waist as Melanie reciprocated the gesture turning to her left "This is my husband Jimmy, and his brother Jey, they are that knuckle head over there cousins" she said as she pointed to Roman.

"That means that you will be seeing more of us in your off time" Jimmy said winking at Melanie while Jey gave Roman a Cheshire grin and two thumbs up.

"From your lips to Gods ears." Roman said as he bit his bottom lip watching as Melanie's face flushed a deep red.

Melanie's could feel him staring at her but she ignored his heated stare causing him to chuckle as Trinity turned her around and she forced herself to focus on the woman in front of her "And this blonde bombshell right here is Renee" Melanie stuck her hand out to shake Renee's hand but she was caught off guard when she was pulled into a hug instead.

"I can't wait to get to know you better, I have a feeling we are going to become really good friends." she said as she squeezed Melanie a little tighter.

"Renee" Sasha said from the other side of the table. Renee looked over at Sasha turning in just enough time to see Sasha do the I'm watching you sign by putting her two fingers to her eyes and pointing them at Renee "That bank statement remark I made for Trin, applies to you too boo."

Melanie pointed at Sasha and chuckled "Stop threatening people!"

Sasha put her hand to her chest pretending to be innocent "What? Me threaten people, you know me better than that Mel, I don't make threats, I make promises!"

"Well keep your promises to yourself" Melanie laughed.

Dean tossed his arms in the air "Wait a damn minute…is nobody going to introduce me?"

"We were just saving the best for last babe." Renee shot over her shoulder.

"Besides you need no introduction" Melanie said as she winked at him causing him to smile boyishly at her. "You sir are the infamous lunatic fringe, the reigning Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose." She finished flashing him a dazzling smile. He turned to look at Roman but pointed his index finger at Melanie.

"I like her, she's gorgeous, and she compliments me, don't screw this up Romeo."

Roman threw his head back laughed and shook his head. He stood up and extended his hand to Melanie and watched as she squeezed Renee one last time before placing her small hand in his. He wasted no time pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. He dipped his head and kissed her just below her ear.

" _Sei stato grande oggi"_ (You were great today.) he whispered to her as he swayed back and forth. Melanie leaned her head up and furrowed her forehead.

" _il colloquio di oggi ... eri incredibile, proprio come sapevo che sarebbe"_ (your interview today….you were amazing, just like I knew you would be)

"Hey! In English! I can't eavesdrop when you speak in another language" Dean said earning him a smack in the head from Renee.

"I think it's cute that they speak to each other in Italian" she said earning a hum of approval from Sasha and Trinity.

" _Grazie amore"_ (Thank you Love) Melanie said as she slowly dipped her head in appreciation of the compliment.

Roman lightly dug his fingers into the small of Melanie's back as he pulled her closer wanting to say more to her but could not due to the tug he felt on his pants leg. He looked down knowing exactly where the pull was coming from.

"Daddy can I give it to her nowwwwww?" she pleaded as she clasped her hands together.

Roman lightly tugged on her braided pigtail "Yes babygirl you can."

"Give me what?"

"These" Joelle said as she turned around grabbing her gift off of the table and holding it up for Melanie to take.

Melanie's eyes immediately glazed over. "Lady Bug these are beautiful" she said as she kneeled down in front of Jo taking the flowers out of her hands. "What are these for?" she said as she leaned her head into the bouquet closing her eyes to take a whiff of the beautifully arranged flowers.

Joelle's smile slightly faltered "It's to say sorry for hurting your feelings today and making you cry. I didn't mean to."

Melanie looked up at Joelle and placed a hand on her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for princess, you didn't do anything wrong, your feelings were hurt and you were confused and you had questions."

"But still I made you cry" Joelle said softly.

Melanie pursed her lips and let out a small breath "Yes" Joelle's head dropped and Melanie took her hand and placed it under her chin raising her head so that she could look her in the eye "but I was crying because you were hurting and I desperately wanted to take your pain away and make it better but didn't know if I could. I wasn't crying because of anything that you did Jo okay? You did nothing wrong baby." She said reassuringly as she stroked her cheek. Joelle gave her a small smile and Melanie returned it with a larger one wrapping her free hand around her shoulders and hugging her tightly.

Everyone except for Seth and Sasha looked at Roman questioningly wondering what happened he mouthed one word.

"Evelyn" making them silently groan and roll their eyes.

Melanie released her from her hug as Stephanie and Hunter walked into the room and she took her seat with Joelle promptly sitting on her lap as Roman scooted his chair, so that it was directly behind Melanie and Joelle. Sitting close enough so that he could widen his legs so that they were on either side of their chair placing one of his hands on either side of Melanie's waist leaning forward placing a light kiss to the top of her neck before leaning back into his own chair.

Melanie leaned over and smelled her bouquet again "Jo did you pick these out all by yourself?"

"No daddy helped me a little bit" she said as she held her thumb and index finger close together.

"Wow Jo" he laughed as his daughter and Melanie giggled.

"Let me see if I can guess what your daddy helped you with." She said as Jo nodded her head for her to continue "He told you what my favorite flower was."

"Uh huh the Chrusanthalum"

Melanie giggled "close Jo, its Chry-san-the-mum" Jo nodded and repeated the word "Chry-san-the-mum… Chrysanthemum" Melanie nodded her head.

"Do you know what this other flower is that is in the bouquet?" Melanie said pointing to the white flower that had yet to bloom.

"Daddy called it a Peo…a Peon…"

"Peony" Melanie finished with a smile

"Yup that's what he called it a Peony" Joelle repeated.

"What made you choose this one?"

"Well Daddy chose that one; he said that it reminded him of you."

Melanie tilted her head to the side "What do you mean Jo?"

"We were walking around looking for flowers to add to the Chrysanthemums and we saw ones like this except they were already fully open. Daddy said they looked like you, strong and beautiful."

A collective aww was heard around the table as Melanie again flushed a deep red.

Melanie turned her head and caught Roman staring at her out the side of his eye with a small smile on his face. She motioned for him to lean forward; he quickly obliged and was rewarded by Melanie who softly caressed the side of his face before giving him a kiss to the cheek. She turned her lips so that the corners were still connected to his skin and hovering next to his ear.

"They're breathtaking Le, thank you so much, a word of advice though, you might want to be careful or else a girl could get used to being spoiled like this." she whispered to him before kissing his cheek one more time.

Roman chuckled lightly "Oh that is the whole point Lalelei, I plan on spoiling you rotten." he said as he gave her a chaste kiss to her temple.

He leaned back leaving her unable to reply as Stephanie and Hunter cleared their throats signaling it was time for the meeting to start.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies! That's right! your girl updated early! I hope ya'll found this as funny as I did...no lie when I was re-reading this chapter I laughed so damn hard it was ridiculous. I figured after the last 3 heavy chapters it was time for something much more light and funny. Thank you all for all of the new follows/favorites/comments. I appreciate all of you!**

 **KiaraKitty08 - See a confrontation is coming but it is alot more than you guys would expect it to be...I CANT WAIT to right it! :)**

 **Madjai6 - OH NO! I never meant to ruin you for the night! However I am glad that you went through a myriad of emotions because I did too, and any time you need any reassuring you let me know and I will do it in heartbeat! Thank you for thinking that this story is worth it because I think that you guys are worth making this story the best it can be! Also I CRACKED UP at your guest review! Loved it!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - Thank you so much! thank you for loving Melanie. In my head she is amazing but to someone else she just may be okay or a goody two shoes so it means everything to me that you get her! Roman is just...ugh I love him so...I am so sorry that you had to deal with that growing up because you shouldn't have had to, but I am glad that you had a super amazing man that helped you get over what happened :) Did you think of anything more drastic for Evelyn? If not its okay I have something coming up for her.**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - I love him but yeah he messed up...he definitely should have been honest to begin with BUT he learned from his mistake! :) Thank you so much for loving this story!**

 **P.S I know I updated super early and even though this chapter is the longest chapter ever at over 5,000 words I am thinking about updating on Sunday or Monday still since I already started writing the next chapter :) I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment I love to talk to you all! Talk to you soon (hopefully in a few days)**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	40. Meeting the Anoai's

***Hey all! first off let me say I love every single one of you! I have been sick for about 2 weeks I got sick the first time then felt okay for a few days then got sick again :( which is why I hadn't updated in about 2 weeks especially the first time I got sick my head hurt so bad it hurt to look at the computer for to long. I just wanted to say thank you for all of you that reached out to check on me just to say hey and make sure I was doing okay. I truly truly appreciate it! Now for a little bit of an updated I took one of my other fics off of hold and am going to attempt to update this fic and that one simultaneously so please bare with me lol. I updated my other fic last weekend and it felt great I am having great ideas for both fics so I figured I would give it a shot. Any way I have awesome news! Today is going to be a double chapter update! Whoot whoot! That is my way of saying sorry for being M.I.A even though I was sick lol.**

 **Chapter 40**

The meeting wasn't long, quite the opposite it was straight to the point and Roman and Seth couldn't be happier. With this new trade they got their best friend back. That's right Dean was coming to Raw. But along with Dean Alexa was also coming over in the trade. Roman shook the thought from his mind; it was of no consequence to him. He told Alexa where they stood and he meant every word of it. He glanced to his right. He held Melanie's hand in his interlocking their fingers as they headed upstairs. Jimmy held Joelle in his arms while the girls filled Melanie in on the events that happened before she entered the conference room.

"Wait, she said WHAT?!" Melanie cackled as she bent over at the waist in laughter

Trinity leaned over against the wall holding her stomach as she laughter "Girl yes! She told her daddy that Alexa was looking at him like he was a snack pack!"

"Then when Alexa went to touch your flowers, Jo shut that down and told her to stop touching things that don't belong to her." Renee chuckled as she poked her tongue in her cheek her eyes misting over with tears at the memory.

"My Girl!" Melanie said kissing the giggling 6 year old on her nose.

Dean shook his head "Y'all should be ashamed!" he laughed

"Why?" Sasha said through her laughter.

"Maybe because y'all are encouraging a six year old to be a mean girl!" Seth chuckled over his shoulder.

"Psh that's Bull shi- crap" Sasha said as she shifted her eyes to look at Joelle who gave her an appreciative look for the correction in language.

Roman chortled, hearing his phone ding in his pocket he lifted it to see what it was but before he could take a look the elevators opened to the floor they needed to get off on. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and pulled Melanie gently behind him. She looked up at him curiously, clutching her flowers in her open hand.

"Le this isn't my floor."

He nodded his head. "I know it's my parent's floor."

She nodded hesitantly but didn't stop moving.

"Don't worry Melly my nana and grumpy are gonna love you!" Joelle said as she nodded her head for emphasis.

Joelle's assurances did little for Melanie's nerves but she still gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"Relax" Roman said as he tipped her chin up to look at him "Besides didn't you tell me you met my dad before?"

"I was like 5 Le, I doubt he even remembers."

"Doesn't matter, you remember him plus it shows that you met him and lived to tell about it." he teased. Melanie stared at him blankly and Roman stifled a laugh.

"Don't forget Nessa, Summer, Maritza and Matt are there so you have a buffer." Roman added in an attempt to ease her nerves. They stopped in front of the suite that his family shared, Jimmy was ahead of him so he knocked on the door and waited, they didn't wait more than 5 seconds before Nessa swung the door open and waved them all in hugging them each as they walked through the door.

Melanie saw Joelle take off through the suite the minute her feet hit the floor. She was the last one through the door and Nessa hugged her the longest of them all.

"Calm down, I promise they won't bite." She whispered into Melanie's ear, earning herself a squeeze and a nod of gratitude from Melanie.

Roman gently tugged on her hand bringing her to his side, handing her flowers to Nessa so that they could be put into the vase he purchased as they made their way into the suites living room. Both of his parents were standing at the door of the room in the left corner of the suite. They were looking down at Joelle who had her head tilted up to look at them both.

"Nana and Grumpy I want you both to be nice to Melly okay, she is really nervous but she is amazing! So you have to be nice, that especially goes for you grumpy." she said as she turned to her grandfather who gasped in mock shock that Joelle would think him to be anything but nice.

He bent over to be eye level with his granddaughter "What are you trying to say tamaʻitaʻi?" (princess)

"What I'm saying is be nice grumpy…or else" she said as she pointed her index finger at her chuckling grandfather who looked up and noticed his son holding on securely to the woman that he could only assume was the one that he and his wife had been chomping at the bit to meet.

Joelle skipped over to her Aunt Summer and scooted up into her lap as her nana and grumpy both approached Roman and Melanie.

"Finally" Patricia said as she walked over and pulled Melanie into a secure hug. When she realized that Roman was still holding Melanie's hand she frowned and looked down at her son's arm lightly swatting him away.

Roman chuckled and shook his head watching as his mother slowly pulled away from her hug with Melanie. He re-intertwined their hands and began the introductions.

"Lalelei this is my mom Patricia Anoai and my dad Leati Anoai"

"Nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Anaoi"

"Oh darling don't be so formal, please call me Patricia or Pat." She said as she steered Melanie away from her son and over to the couch.

Sika smirked at his son as they slowly walked towards the living room and whispered "Lalelei huh?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders "e le moni ai" (is it not true?)

Sika glanced at Melanie as she and his wife continued their formalities. Smirking and nodding was the only reply Roman received, but it was the only one he needed to know that his father was in full agreement with him.

Once they sat down Patricia took Melanie's hands inside of her own holding them in her lap as she smiled sweetly at the young woman who looked to be a jittery ball of nerves.

Roman's dad stood to the side silently asessing the young woman who his wife was talking to, he knew he was staring but he couldn't help it she looked familiar, like he had seen her before, met her before but he couldn't remember when. Patricia turned to look at her husband and slightly frowned upon seeing he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Sika stop staring you're going to scare the poor girl, come sit, don't be anti-social It's been 7 years since Joe has brought a woman to come and meet us, so don't ruin it by being standoffish today." she scolded as she motioned to her husband to take a seat on the opposite side of Melanie.

"I'm sorry manamea (sweetheart) I don't mean to be rude." He said as he kissed his wife on the forehead and walked around the back of the sofa to take a seat next to Melanie.

"I also don't mean to stare I just feel as if I have met you before." He said as he looked at Melanie and fingered his beard. "Joe has told me that your father was a wrestler do I know him?"

Melanie smiled and shifted in her seat so that her body was shifted more towards Romans father but her hands never left Patricia.

" _Uncle Vince where is Steffy?" Melanie asked wanting to hang out with the only friend that she had._

" _She will be here a little later Jelly Bean; her and your Aunt Linda should be on the plane here right now."_

 _Melanie lowered her head "Okay" she said sadly_

 _Her dad squeezed her hand "Hey baby don't be sad, I'm going to take you to get some ice cream in a little bit okay? I just need to talk to your uncle Vince about my match later tonight alright?"_

 _Melanie's eyes lit up "Okay daddy!" she said as she clapped happily._

 _Her uncle and her father laughed at her excitement._

 _Her dad motioned to the arm chair that was in the lobby "Super girl I want you to sit right over there and wait for me to get finished talking to your uncle okay? As soon as we are done I will take you for that ice cream."_

" _Okay daddy" she said as she skipped along to the seat her father had motioned to. She climbed up there and sat comfortably watching as a few of the other wrestlers who knew her dad walked by. They were always nice to her and stopped to say hello, a few ruffling her hair as they did so. She sat back and swung her feet back and forth. Her dad and Uncle Vince were huddled close together and were deep in conversation. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, she tilted her head up even higher, a ray of sunshine was beaming through the skylight above and it warmed her face. She sighed in content opening her eyes just in time to see a butterfly fluttering above her face. She giggled and quickly sat up straight watching as the butterfly hovered above her. She reached her hands out enamored as the butterfly flittered up and through her finger tips. Without thinking she got up from her seat and followed the butterfly happily giggling along trying to catch the beautiful creature in her hands. Soon enough Melanie's hard work finally paid off and she had the fruits of her tracking labor in her little hands. She smiled and giggled looking at the butterfly through her fingers, turning around to show her dad._

" _Daddy look! Look!" she said as she circled around looking excitedly for her father. Her happy expression immediately converted into one of panic realizing that not only could she not see her father but she was no longer inside the hotel. Panic set in as she opened her hands and started to run in the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was going but she hoped she was running the right way. She picked up her legs and ran as fast as they would carry her, tears were running down her face clouding her vision and before she knew it, her left foot tripped on the raised sidewalk sending her sprawling forward. She landed on her stomach with her palms landing roughly in front of her. She let out a cry of pain. She slowly sat up and looked at her hands, they were scratched up from skidding along the cement, she went to stand and dropped back down to the floor from the pain. Her knees were burning. She looked down and burst into hysterics. Both of her knees were completely skinned and the front of her dress was filthy. She pulled her knees up to her face and laid her head down on top of her knees._

 _Why didn't she listen to her daddy and just stay put. "Daaaadddddyyy" she sobbed into her knees._

 _She didn't know how long she sat there crying but she was startled when she felt a large hand on her back._

" _Hey there sweet girl" he cood "Why are you crying?"_

 _Melanie sniffled slowly looking up in the direction of the voice that was talking to her. She looked into the dark brown eyes, of a man with a dark scruffy mustache beard and black thick unruly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She sniffled again as she scooted back away from him and eyed him warily. "I lo-o-sssst myyy da-a-a-d-d-ddy and then I f-f-f-ell and hurt m-m-mys-s-s-elf-f-f."_

" _Oh no, maybe we can help you find him" he said as he motioned between him and another man that Melanie had not noticed standing quietly off to the side. He looked a lot like the man who was kneeling next to her but with shorter hair and a thicker beard "I'm Sika and this is my brother Afa, where was the last place you saw him?" he asked_

 _Melanie sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand "Wait….you said your names were Aff-f-aaa and Sssikaaa?" she sniffled_

" _Yes little one, and I promise you we just want to help you find your daddy." Melanie nodded her head at Sika. Those names sounded familiar to her, as if she had heard them before but she couldn't remember where._

" _Can I see your boo-boos" he said as he inched closer to her. Melanie slowly held out her hands. Once he inspected them she pointed to her knees. Afa took a step closer to her and she scooted closer to Sika. It wasn't anything personal it was just that Afa looked a little scary with a wild look in his eye. Sika chuckled._

" _Afa, Uce step back you are scaring the poor girl."_

 _Afa looked offended "What me? Scary? That's preposterous" he stopped moving closer but he kneeled down so that he was closer to her eye level. "Surely you can't be scared of me; I promise you I won't bite." He said as he gave Melanie a sly smile._

 _Melanie looked at him suspiciously but started to relax a little. "Besides I already ate my helping of children's bones for the day."_

 _Melanie's eyes widened with fear, she let out a blood curdling scream and jumped into Sika's arms wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as Afa broke into a deep thunderous laugh._

" _Afa!" Sika scolded "She is already scared enough! Stop it! Don't worry little one we will find your daddy" he said gently stroking her back._

" _Please don't let him eat me!" she pleaded as Afa snickered behind her._

 _Sika glared at his brother but spoke calmly and soothingly to the frightened little girl clutching him for dear life._

" _I promise you pele (dear one) I won't let him eat you. Now can you tell me where was your dad the last time you saw him?"_

" _In the hotel talking to Uncle Vince" Melanie murmured into his neck._

 _Afa and Sika exchanged looks with each other "Hunny what is your name?" Sika asked_

" _Melanie, Melanie Angelina Fliehr-."_

" _As in Ric Flairs daughter?" Afa asked cutting her off in mid-sentence_

 _Melanie shook her head "No that is my uncle, my mommy is Uncle Ric's sister."_

" _Okay so, are you here visiting your uncle pele (dear one)?" Sika asked her_

 _Melanie shook her head again "No, my daddy is here working; he has a match at Summerslam tonight." She said through her sniffles. Sika and Afa nodded their heads._

" _Well this makes it a little easier, hopefully we can find her dad but if not I know we could find Mr Mcmahon or Ric" Sika said to his brother who simply nodded his head_

" _Wait you know my daddy?" she said as she leaned back in Sika's arms to look at his face._

" _Probably but worst case scenario we know your Uncle Vince since he is the boss." Afa replied earning a small glance from Melanie who still looked at him with a small amount of distrust in her eyes. She looked back to Sika pausing for a minute to give his face a once over. She again looked back at Afa narrowing her eyes a little as she did so. She stared for a moment before the pieces of the puzzle all clicked into place for her._

" _Wait a minute! You guys are the Wild Samoans!" she said excitedly a full smile gracing her little face for the first time since they came upon the lost little girl._

 _Afa and Sika smiled at her "In the flesh" Sika nodded as he picked her up and headed towards the hotel with his brother quickly falling into step by his side._

" _Come, sweet girl we are going to reunite you with your daddy."_

" _Can we stop and get ice cream first Mr. Sika?" Melanie asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes._

 _Sika chuckled "God help the man you marry pele (dear one) he is never going to be able to say no to you, yes we will stop and get you some ice cream there is an ice cream shop right next door to the hotel" he said as he walked off with Melanie perched on his hip._

Sika was chuckling as the realization of exactly who she was set in. He wiped his hand with his face and sighed with a large smile on his face. "I will never forget the look on your dad's face when Afa and I brought you back. He looked absolutely panicked when we found him in the lobby, but that look quickly went south and was replaced with dread as his eyes drifted to the huge ice cream cone you held onto with your little pudgy hands." He said as his shoulders vibrated from laughing at the memory.

Melanie leaned back against the couch and laughed "Yea he was less than thrilled that I had that much ice cream in my system, that and he didn't know whether to yell at me for wondering off or hug me because I was back and safe."

Sika suddenly burst out into uncontrollable laugher. Roman looked at his dad as if he had two heads watching as his father wiped his tears away from his eyes.

"Dad what were you laughing at?" Summer asked as Joelle slid off of her lap and walked over to Roman who was sitting closer to her overall target, wasting no time climbing into his lap and leaning her head back onto her father's chest.

"After returning Melanie to her father I remember the next day when we saw her dad he punched Afa in the back of the head, turns out his comment about him eating the bones of children scared the living hell out of Melanie and she woke up in the middle of the night screaming."

Melanie cracked up laughing "Oh my God yes! I was so scared I couldn't sleep alone for a month. Mind you I was only on the road with dad for 1 week. My mom had no idea why I would wake up screaming or why I had to sleep in her bed, and my dad swore me to secrecy because he didn't want to face my mother's wrath for losing her only child…..again."

"Wait what?!" Nessa asked from the kitchen table "Are you telling us your dad made a habit of losing you?"

"Well when you say it like it sounds horrible" Melanie laughed "But no he didn't lose me a lot per say….I just had a tendency to wonder" she chuckled. "Either way my dad wanted absolutely no parts of my mom when she was angry, you have to understand my mom was a little shorter than me and was the sweetest woman you could ever meet, not a mean bone in her body but when it came to her family she was like a bull in a China shop." Melanie said as she laughed "I remember she flipped the first time when he told her he lost me, I mean it's like she forgot he found me and that I was currently safe and sound sitting in the living room watching Jem and the holograms. Literally it was like she went from being my sweet loving soft spoken mom to becoming the hulk in 2.5 seconds. I have never seen my dad look so scared in my entire life." She said as everyone around her laughed "So this time around my dad figured it was best not to tell her anything at all." She shrugged joining in on the laughter.

Roman smiled in complete content as he watched Melanie converse with his family and friends that he considered family. She was much more relaxed and was flashing the smile that made him melt at the knees when directed at him. Roman looked up and caught his mother staring at him with a smile on her face. Knowing he was caught staring at Melanie he smiled boyishly at his mother who winked at her baby boy before turning her attention back to Melanie. Roman looked around the room. Everyone who he loved and cared about the most was there in the room right now, this is pure happiness he thought. He looked down in his lap at Joelle her little head lolling to the side. Looking at the clock he realized it was about one in the afternoon and she had already had such a long day he shifted to stand up to lay her on one of the beds but she immediately shot her head up.

"No daddy not yet, I want to stay up a little longer."

"Baby girl you're tired" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I know but not yet" she whined as she slid off his lap and made her way over to Melanie who didn't even flinch and never broke her conversation with his mother as she helped Joelle into her lap. Joelle snuggled into her chest, Melanie wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders hugging her close to her as Joelle sighed in complete and utter contentment. It didn't go unnoticed by Patricia whose smile broadened as she witnessed firsthand the special bond that was developing between Joelle and Melanie.

Roman was so caught up in watching Melanie and Joelle that he hadn't noticed Maritza walk over to him until she gently tilted his head up and turned it over from side to side.

"The make-up I applied over your bruises is holding up well, you can barely see any of them on your face with the exception of the gash on your head" she sighed speaking more to herself than to her brother "I can touch it up if you want before you have to go to work tonight."

He gave her a tight lipped nod as she removed her hand, briefly patting him on the shoulder as Roman continually gazed over at Melanie who threw her head back in laughter listening to Sika who was no doubt telling her an embarrassing story about when Roman was a kid.

"You want to fill us in on what the hell _**she**_ did now?" Jimmy asked quietly as to not disturb his Aunt and Uncle.

Roman sighed and turned towards his cousin who now had Trinity sitting on his lap. Actually pretty much all of the ladies were around the table sitting on their significant others laps and his brothers and sisters were lined up along the counter in the kitchen within earshot of the entire conversation. The only people who were not within earshot were his parents, Melanie and a sleeping Jo who was completely passed out in Melanie's arms as the three of them carried on an animated conversation around her.

Roman didn't feel like going through the entire event of Saturday morning again so he pulled his phone out and opened his pictures, sliding the phone across the table to Jimmy. Jimmy's forehead furrowed together as he slowly picked up the phone. His eyes widened in shock, his fingers cautiously swiping the screen.

"That mutha fucking bitch" Trinity breathed out her temper starting to bubble to the surface. Jimmy tightened his arm around his wife quietly shushing her as he ran small circles along her thigh to calm her down having seen enough he quickly passed the phone across the table to Dean and Renee. Renee gasped at the pictures and Dean was shocked into silence.

"I am assuming you called the police." Renee said quietly

"Yea, I did" he said as he gingerly ran his hand across his chin. His face didn't hurt nearly as much as it did this past weekend or even last night with the exception of the gash on his head which still hurt like a bitch.

"The police have copies of those pictures as evidence and I filed for a temporary restraining order since she threw a glass at me while I was holding Jo"

He heard a collective gasp from everyone who was hearing what happened for the first time.

"You shouldn't have an issue getting that granted based on these pictures, when will you know if it went through?" Trinity asked trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Today" Roman replied

Everyone around the table nodded

Nessa looked up and watched Melanie absentmindedly stroke the top of Joelle's head as she talked to her parents, she smiled. Melanie was exactly what Joelle needed "How did Mel take it when you told her what _**she**_ did" Nessa asked emphasizing the she the way that all of his family did when they didn't want to mention Evelyn's name.

For the first time since this conversation had been brought up Roman smiled. "She said we would get through everything together" he said his smile widening while he glanced in Melanie's direction. "She told me not to shut her out, well that's what she told me yesterday night" he said sighing from exhaustion the events of the weekend finally catching up to him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why do I feel like there's more" Jimmy said as he leaned back in his chair "Jo was still clearly upset about something, which is why Jo wanted to get her a gift." He said as he looked at his cousin waiting for an answer.

Jey nodded in total agreement "What else did _**she**_ do?"

Roman leaned back in his chair, placed his hands on his head and interlocked her fingers together. He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. "She told Jo that Melanie didn't want her, that she was just using her and being nice to her to get to me and that she would try and get rid of her as soon as Mel didn't need her anymore."

Renee's hand immediately went over her mouth to cover the strangled gasp that wanted out; Sasha held her hands into tight fists and looked down at the table in front of her. Even though she already knew what happened, it still pissed her off knowing what that bitch had said to her own daughter. Trinity's eyes grew wide as she leaned back into her husband.

"She wanted to hurt Jo and drive a wedge in-between her and Melanie and it almost worked." He said

"She is a rotten human being, she doesn't deserve Jo and she damn sure never deserved you." Jimmy said as he lowered his voice, not wanting to speak to loud.

Roman shook his head "Yeah, I started to see that more and more as time went on, I don't know why I ignored my instincts especially when it was getting harder and harder to leave Joelle every week. She started to become really clingy and that wasn't like her. She was always independent and full of energy. I attributed it to her missing me but that wasn't it. It was because her mother was mistreating her." He ended softly

"It's because you always look for the good in people, you get that from Ma she does the same thing." Matt said as he looked at his brother giving him a small smile.

"What did Melanie say to Jo, because from where I am sitting it looks like she was able to fix the damage that _**she**_ tried to create." Trinity said

The Anoai siblings all smiled but no one more so than Roman who couldn't control the large smile that spread across his face.

"Mel did what _**she**_ has never done, she reassured her." Nessa said

Sasha smiled sweetly at the sight of Melanie Joelle, her heart swelling three times its normal size hearing how her best friend, her sister stepped up to the plate the way she knew she would.

Matt looked up continuing with "Made her feel wanted."

Seth nodded smirking softly at his little sister as Joelle stirred and snuggled deeper into her human cocoon.

"Special, like she and her feelings mattered." Summer added on

The Usos and Trinity watched them quietly as Melanie held Jo protectively within her arms.

"Mel did what a parent is supposed to do" Nessa remarked tilting her head relishing the fact that her niece finally had a woman who was putting her first and giving her the attention that she yearned for.

Dean and Renee nodded in agreement holding each other tighter while gazing at the topic of their current conversation with admiration.

"It's like she was made for it…made for me and Jo" Roman added. "This morning after she and Jo had their heart to heart she made me promise not to keep secrets from her anymore regardless of how big or small and I plan on keeping that promise I am never going to let her get blindsided again."

"I think that Superman has finally found his kryptonite." Dean said smirking at his best friend.

"Nah, kryptonite makes you weak, Mel makes me strong, what I have finally found is my other half, My Queen."

"And just like in a game of chess the Queen will always protects her King." Sasha said winking at Roman.

 **A/N**

 **Wrestlechic1 - Thank you! Joelle was definitely my favorite part of the last chapter! She was amazing and firing on all cylinders I literally laughed so hard as I was writing it and when I was proof reading it my dog looked at me like I was crazy and so did my sister!**

 **dakotadaniellesteed - Joelle is a nut she ain't here to play these games! she wants what she wants and right now that is Melanie with her Daddy lol and Alexa was trying to get in the way :D**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Hey Luv! I am so happy that you are still enjoying this story! YES! Jo and Mel are mother/daughter relationship goals and trust me I think alot of us wish we had a man like Roman I damn sure know I do lol if you find him can you please let me know when and where so I can look in the same spot! lol**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - Seriously tho! lol to be honest Jo was never supposed to be in as much of the story as she is but once I put her in she just started to fit so well I couldn't leave her out. I am not sure how much more she will be in but she will definitely be making alot of appearances!**

 **Madjai6 - Hey sug! Trust me you never have to sensor yourself when you are reviewing this story! you are far to kind! Listen I laughed so hard when I read your review! Literally your review had my dying because you hit on every single part that made me laugh in that chapter! and yes, I'm an asshole too and I struggled with whether I would make him be an ass about it or whether he was just going to politely curve her, and this time I settled on the polite curve, but we all know that Alexa isnt going to take this rejection lying down. She will be back...As far as Mel's dad he will be making an appearance over the phone again in about 4 chapters and he is going to be BIG MAD when he does! *insert evil laugh here because I cant tell you why* Her match is coming up in 3 chapters I think (I have a really long one I need to break up into two and then I think it will be after that but it may be 4 but since I am updating like 2 chapters at a time lol it will be soon. I still have to get past their first date before I can reveal her dad lol. So we got about probably 8 more chapters before that happens. Trust me I still got alot of shit to write with this story lol but the next few chapters - Chapter 42 and after its about to go DOWN! Melanie is about to start smackin hoes!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - Hey Luv! I think Jo is all of our spirit animals lol...but she is not about to stop at that Chapter. If she was blocking for Melanie you can damn sure believe she will be blocking for her daddy...the question is whooooooo will she be blocking against?**

 **caleb's babe - Thank you so much! I'm telling you I kind of struggle with Jo and Mel bc I don't want to make them to perfect but then again its like she has a crappy mom in Evelyn so Mel HAS to fill that void. I honestly love writing the two of them because the way I see it they have such an honest and genuine love for each other...ughhhh I cant talk about it or else I'm gonna start getting emotional about them lol.**

 **Samr09 - You are literally spoiling me with your comment! Thank you so much! I am just over the moon that you enjoy this story! It is so much fun for me to write and the fact that you guys enjoy it means everything to me!**

 **Alright y'all...go ahead and click the next button and read Chapter 41!**


	41. That's Inappropriate

**A/N...Im an idiot lol I posted this chapter at like 4 am EST and just realized now at 10am EST that i did not translate part of this into Italian the way I was supposed to...it kind of works okay without it being translated but for the sake of my own sanity I am about to do the translations and repost this chapter soooooooooo if you are re-reading this chapter that would be why you see some additional Italian translations lol**

 **Chapter 41**

Patricia looked at her granddaughter and smiled. She ran her fingers along her cheek and then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my, is anyone hungry? It's lunch time."

Everyone nodded their head and after a brief discussion of whether they should order room service or go out the vote of ordering room service won.

Roman told his mother to charge it all to the room; Patricia nodded and placed everyone's order. After she hung up she caught sight of Melanie who had just returned from laying Joelle down in the room to finish her nap, she resumed her spot on the couch quickly becoming surrounded by Sasha, Trinity, Renee, Nessa, and Summer. The girls all completely engrossed in a quick paced and comfortable conversation with each other.

"Joe" she called to her son. Roman looked up from his seat at the Kitchen table with the Uso's, his brother, Seth and Dean.

"Yeah ma" he said as he raised his bottle water to his lips.

"Aveva ragione, è intelligente, divertente, bella e sorprendente. Soprattutto con Jo (You were right, she is smart, funny, beautiful and amazing. Especially with Jo.)

Roman smiled and quickly looked over at Melanie who gave no indication that she heard anything his mother was saying. For a fleeting moment it crossed his mind to tell his mother that Melanie was fluent in Italian but he decided now was not the time.

"Quindi, indovino che la prossima domanda è quando stai due sposati e mi date più nipoti" (So I guess the next question is when are you two going to get married and give me more grandchildren)

Seth was sitting right across from Roman and was the unfortunate recipient of what happened next.

Roman spit out his entire mouth full of water. Oh my God he thought to himself. His siblings all looked at their mother in shock and Seth sat their stunned shaking his head slowly.

"Dude…..you serious right now?"

Roman stood up and grabbed some napkins from the kitchen counter apologizing profusely to Seth as he handed him the napkins.

Matt chuckled "

"Wow mamma salta direttamente ai bambini già eh" (Wow mom jumping straight to babies already huh?)

"Ma" Roman called trying to get her attention

Patricia waved him off "Cosa intendi già?" (What do you mean already?)

"Ti rendi conto di quanto è sconvolto, cioè che siete tutti in giustizia nei tuoi figli" (You do realize how messed up that is that you are all up in your sons sex life right?) Summer laughed

"Mom!" Roman called again growing a little frustrated that she was blatantly ignoring him.

"Cosa posso dire che ho una buona sensazione di questo."(What can I say I have a good feeling about this one.) She said as she smiled cheekily.

"MOM!" he said again this time with much more force.

Patricia turned to look at her son "If you don't take that base out your voice when you are talking to me! What is it that has your panties in a bunch? Non è come lei possa capirci, e non è che parlo di lei in modo negativo come ho fatto con Evelyn quando l'ho conosciuta. Penso che sia una partita perfetta per te, so che potrebbe sembrare molto presto per dirlo, ma ho una sensazione di intestino di essere lei, oltre a sapere che tuo padre e io siamo sposati meno di 48 ore dopo Incontrarsi, quindi chi sarei giudicato voi e Melanie per aver sposato così in fretta?" (It's not like she can understand us, plus it's not like I am talking about her in a negative way like I did with Evelyn when I met her. I think she is a perfect match for you, I know it may seem like it is very early to say that but I have a gut feeling that she is the one, besides you know that your father and I were married less than 48 hours after meeting each other so who would I be to judge you and Melanie for getting married so quickly?)

Roman ran his hand over his face roughly, flinching a little as he forgot that there were some areas on his face that were still tender. He shook his head sighing in frustration "First off please never say panties in a bunch to me again." He hesitantly looked over at Melanie hoping that she wouldn't look like she was ready to bolt out of the hotel room door, but when their eyes met he had to do a double take because she was staring at him with a look of amusement on her face…no that couldn't be right he thought as he studied her features yet he couldn't help but relax as he saw the twinkle in her green eyes reflecting back at him.

Melanie lifted her eyebrow and smirked at him "So you didn't tell them Le?"

Patricia looked back and for the between the two of them "Tell us what?" she asked

This time it was Roman who ignored his mother as he shook his head at Melanie, and returned her smirk with one of his own "Do you want to tell them or should I?" he said as he walked over and easily lifted her off of the couch so that she was standing in front of him, his arms wrapped low around her waist, her hands pressed against his chest, her head lifted to look up into his eyes.

"Tell us what?" Patricia repeated this time a little more frantic.

Melanie turned her head to face Patricia "Non abbiamo ancora parlato di bambini ... o di un matrimonio" (We haven't spoken about children yet…or marriage) Melanie said as she looked around the room and watched as all of his immediate family members mouths hung open.

"Non è che mi oppongo di avere figli, mi piacerebbe avere bambini che non abbiamo ancora fin qui"(It's not that I am opposed to having kids, I would love to have kids we just haven't gotten that far yet.) she said as Roman kissed the top of her head. "

"Mi piacerebbe almeno arrivare alla nostra prima data prima di parlare di qualsiasi cosa" (I would actually like to atleast get to our first date before we talk about any of that) she chuckled before lightly biting the corner of her lower lip.

Patricia held her hand to her chest. "Oh my God, oh my God" she said as she started to get emotional and fan her eyes with her hand.

"Mom what's wrong?" Roman asked as he and the rest of his siblings all surrounded their mother.

"It's just that she is..she is…omg she is, smart, speaks Italian….wait, wait a minute" she said as she swatted away the hands of her children and looked at Melanie "Do you cook too?" she hesitantly asked

Melanie cracked a smile "I have been known to make a good meal every now and then."

"Excuse my language mom but that's bullshit. She can cook her ass off!" Nessa said as all of her siblings nodded their heads in agreement.

"She even got Jo to eat salad!" Matt said with a chuckle

Patricia's eyes glistened as she looked at Roman "You hit the trifecta baby boy," she said as she sniffled and pushed him aside wrapping Melanie in her arms.

Romans laugh came from deep in his chest as he looked at Melanie "I told you!" he said as she peered back at him over his mother's shoulder smiling from ear to ear in Patricia's bear hug of an embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost an hour past by and the food had just arrived, it was currently being distributed by Patricia. Everyone was deeply enthralled in their food and conversation when there was a knock on the door.

Roman got up to answer it.

You could hear the initial greetings from the living room "SJ!"

"How you been big dog?"

"You know I can't complain life is pretty good right now" Roman said leading him into the living room.

"Damn you already got half of the damn roster up in here" he said laughing as he made his way deeper inside. He slowly made his way around the room greeting everyone, smoothly stopping at the couch where Roman's parents stood. He hugged each of his parents and raised his eyebrow in piqued interest when he got to Melanie.

"Well well, if it isn't the beautiful Queen of Souls what are you doing here?" he said as he took Melanie's extended hand in his own and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand, rubbing it slowly with his thumb.

Melanie gave him a tight uncomfortable smile. She didn't like the way that he was eyeing her. Sasha and Seth caught the look on her face and exchanged a worried glance of their own both immediately aware that she was uncomfortable. Dean and Matt also caught the exchange and looked on cautiously.

Roman was standing behind the couch talking to his sister Maritza completely oblivious to the awkward interaction between the two.

Melanie eased her hand out of his grasp and placed it on the other side of her plate just as Roman redirected his attention towards them, leaning over to kiss her on the side of her neck just below her ear.

"Mel, you know Samoa Joe right you guys were in NXT at the same time."

Melanie nodded her head politely

"Joe just got his call up he is going to be on Raw with us. He and I go back, what atleast 20 years?" he said as he looked up at Joe who nodded his head.

"Wait a minute are you two, together?" Samoa Joe asked as he put his hand in his pocket and tilted his head over looking between the two of them questioningly.

Roman smiled and nodded his answer.

Samoa Joe rolled his eyes, it was meant to come off playfully but to Melanie it failed to do so "Of course you are, the golden boy strikes again" Samoa Joe chuckled the tinge of jealousy in his words also not going unnoticed by Melanie who purposely leaned back into her seat to be closer to Roman who had his arms crossed on the back of the couch as he kneeled right behind her.

"Jealous?" Roman asked playfully

Samoa Joe shrugged and sat down in the vacant seat next to Melanie who inconspicuously inched away from him "Not at all, I mean you would think I would be used to it by now, you always had the best of everything within your grasps all you ever had to do was ask for it."

Melanie pursed her lips together eyeing the man whose words clearly had a double meaning.

"Sure you don't sound jealous at all" Dean said leaning forward in his chair.

SJ threw a side glare Dean's way before quickly recovering with a sly look on his face.

"Not all, I'm just saying it's no secret that Vince has always wanted him in the WWE so the minute Joe here" he said flicking his head in Roman's direction "Showed a glimmer of interest Vince made sure to pave the way."

The corners of Melanie's lips turned downward. She didn't like SJ's attitude. She looked around to see that there were a few people who clearly agreed with her mainly Seth, Sasha, Dean, Renee, Matt and Trinity who all looked at Joe with a look of disdain where ass the rest of Roman's family seemed shrug it off.

"He may have always wanted me in the WWE but I still had to put in the work" Roman said still keeping the same light hearted attitude completely missing the traces of venom that Samoa Joe had in his voice.

Samoa Joe shrugged his shoulders opening his mouth to respond more than likely with another backhanded comment but before he could say anything the door to the room opened and Joelle walked out rubbing her hand over her eyes.

"Daddy….. Mel" she croaked out as she blinked her eyes and looked around the room for either one of them.

"We are on the couch baby girl" Roman answered as Joelle zeroed in on them and walked straight over to them, easing her way into the spot between Melanie and Joe pressing herself into Melanie's side. Melanie kissed her on the forehead and began to smooth her crazy hair down.

"How was your nap princess?"

"Good" she yawned "But I'm hungry" she said as she eyed Melanie's plate.

"I ordered you some chicken fingers and fries baby" Patricia said as she handed Joelle's plate to Melanie who waited for Joelle to sit back against the sofa before setting it in her lap.

Samoa Joe leaned over towards Joelle "Hey there JoJo, your Uncle SJ can't even get a hello?"

Joelle looked out the corner of her eye at him "Hello"

Melanie bit the corner of her cheek to suppress a small smile as she continued to cut Joelle's chicken fingers for her.

"Thank you Melly" Joelle said as she smiled up her.

"You are welcome Lady bug" Melanie said with a wink at her as Joelle started to eat her lunch.

Roman got up to go and get his lunch from the kitchen and SJ took that as his opportunity to pounce.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

Melanie internally rolled her eyes, she didn't talk to him much in NXT and she didn't plan on that changing now that they were on the same brand regardless of how close he was to Roman "Not very long" she answered as she began to cut up her chicken that was in her Caesar salad.

Joelle leaned forward and over into Melanie's plate.

"What is it baby?"

Joelle looked up at her "Can I have some of your salad?"

"Yeah baby" Melanie smiled as she held her plate closer to Joelle so that she could easily eat off of her plate with her.

"Oh so it's new, nothing to serious?" Samoa Joe asked with curiosity and hope in his voice

"Didn't say that, just said it hasn't been that long" she responded without taking her eyes away from Joelle who kept glaring at him, clearly less than thrilled about the direction that these question were going.

"But if I asked you out you could in fact accept since you guys are in such the early stages right?" he asked as he leaned over Joelle.

The three of them were so distracted by the current conversation that neither of them noticed Seth and Matt inching so close that they were almost standing on either side of the couch.

"That would be inappropriate don't you think _**Uncle**_ SJ" Joelle emphasized popping a piece of her chicken in her mouth.

"That is a really big word for a little girl your age; do you even know what that means?" SJ said in a slightly patronizing tone.

"Yup," she said popping the P completely undeterred by his attitude "Do you?" she asked as she blinked her eyes.

Samoa Joe narrowed his eyes at her "For arguments sake let's say you do know what it means, didn't your father ever tell you not to use words you can't spell?"

It was Joelle's turn to narrow her eyes "Inappropriate, I-N-A-P-P-R-O-P-R-I-A-T-E ."

Melanie again bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Samoa Joe who clearly wasn't expecting Joelle to be as sharp as she was.

"Okay you win that one, but don't you think you should stay out of adult conversations?" he said lightly chuckling.

"Don't you think you should stop trying to steal my daddy's girlfriend?" she retorted not a trace of laughter anywhere in her question as she slowly blinked her big brown eyes at him.

Melanie looked up and spotted Roman still in the kitchen talking and smiling with his mom. She looked down at Joelle who was still locked in her stare down with Samoa Joe a frown clearly etched on her little face. Clearly Joe was comfortable talking about this in front of her but Melanie wasn't, she needed the freedom to say what she needed to in order to dead this topic and stop him in his tracks.

"Lady bug take your lunch and go sit at the table for me okay?" She asked as she pointed towards the empty seat that was at the kitchen table.

Joelle looked up at her and started to protest but quickly could see that Melanie wasn't making a request she was telling her what needed to be done.

Joelle begrudgingly got up and stared at Samoan Joe with an intense un-satisfaction knowing that his stupid questions was why she needed to go and eat at the table.

She plopped her plate on the table with a bit of a clatter and watched as Melanie angled her body to look at the source of her irritation.

Melanie sat with her body straight as a board and spoke with her voice low and even so that there was no mistaking the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Look I don't know what your angle is but I am going to be very clear with what I am going to say, if your name is not Leati Joseph Anoia I am not interested. I am not interested in going out on any dates with you, on doing anything one on one with you, on doing anything that involves you and I ever being alone together in any way shape or form is that understood?" she asked with a fire in her eye that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than pure annoyance.

"Loud and clear" Joe said as he gave her a soldier's salute. Though he said the words she still didn't trust him, especially since he continued to rake his eyes up and down her chest, but given the fact that she had said her peace she decided the best thing to do would be to remove herself from the situation. So she stood up from the couch taking her lunch with her and sat down next to Joelle. Who immediately took a forkful of the salad from Melanie's plate and shoved it into her mouth.

Seth and Matt were immediately at her side.

"Well look whose eating salad" Matt said as he tickled Jo's neck.

Seth leaned over and whispered into Melanie's ear "You need to tell Ro, what just happened"

Melanie looked at him with a straight face and shook her head

"Why?" Seth asked quietly

"I can't do that again… I can't risk it" she mumbled quietly, gazing over his shoulder to Roman who looked like he was wrapping up a conversation with his parents.

Matt and Seth exchanged a confused look over her head but before Seth could question her any further Roman walked over.

He kneeled down behind Melanie rubbing her cheek with his knuckles; she turned to face him seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Melanie shook her head and plastered a smile onto her face. Roman wasn't blind to the fact that smile didn't reach her eyes. But he could not address it as that was the moment that SJ decided it was time to make his exit. Roman eyed Melanie knowing that there was something that was not quite right but he let it go for now and walked Samoa Joe to the door.

When he came back Melanie was standing in the kitchen surrounded by Trinity, Sasha and Seth who were all crowded around her looking at her phone.

He walked past the table winking at Joelle who was still eating her chicken fingers but miraculously also had a good portion of salad on her plate. Roman walked up behind the group and wrapped his arms around Melanie from behind. She tensed for a moment before looking down and relaxing in his arms.

"What's so interesting?" he whispered as he placed his cheek against the side of her head.

"Apparently ya girl here is in high demand" Trinity said as she took a sip of her water.

"Meaning?" Roman asked

"Well looks like I have two people who requested a match with me tonight" Melanie said as she turned around in his arms.

Romans face scrunched up "Who?"

"Dana"

"Okay I can see that especially since you called her my kid sister and what was the other name?" Roman laughed as he raised one free hand from her waist and snapped his fingers.

"Treasure troll" Sasha replied making Trinity throw her head back in laughter.

"Well okay that's one but who is the second one?" he asked replacing his hand back around her waist.

"For whatever reason Alexa wants a match against me" Melanie said tucking her phone into her pocket and turning in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck to look up at him. "Any idea why that would be?"

Romans eyes grew wide, and he looked to Sasha, Seth and Trinity for help. All of which looked away from him ignoring his silent pleas for help.

Melanie blinked at him a few times, knowing that clearly Alexa had a thing for him judging on what the girls told her after the meeting but she hadn't put 2 and 2 together until she looked back and forth between the three of them and Roman. Seth, Sasha and Trinity refused to make eye contact with her and Roman kept opening and closing his mouth as if he was a fish out of water.

Sasha nudged Trinity who had her lips tightly clamped together. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing Sasha held up her hand silently counting down 5…4…3…2…1

Melanie shoved Roman away from her "Seriously?!"

She turned abruptly and stormed out the kitchen

Throwing her hands up in the air "Harley Fucking Quinn…..Unbelievable!"

"Baby wait! Remember I told you there was one!" he said as he chased after her. Leaving his three friends laughing hysterically as he scrambled to reach Melanie.

 **A/N**

 **Hint: the last few lines relates back to Chapter 15 when Mel and Roman were playing 21 questions :D Alexa was Romans 1 ;)**

 **HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to favorite/fallow and comment on this story I appreciate you all! Including all of my silent readers! :D Hope you all enjoyed the latest two chapters!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	42. Unsettling

**Chapter 42**

Melanie stood in the bathroom in her room and wiped the fog off the mirror with a towel. She sighed heavily, simply put today was already hell and it wasn't even close to being over yet. She closed her eyes remembering the defeated look on Leati's face when he read the email on his phone from his attorney, telling him that the restraining order was denied. The judge decided that there wasn't enough evidence to warrant the order, regardless of the police report with the officer's recommendation for Roman to obtain a restraining order, or the pictures that fully corroborate Roman's side of the story, or the fact that she threw a glass directly at him and Joelle while he was holding her in his arms. He looked crushed, but that was nothing in comparison to the fear that was in Joelle's eyes when Melanie and Roman sat down to tell her that her mother was coming to see her. The only thing that calmed her down was knowing that her mother would not be able to take her today, that today would be a supervised visit only.

Evelyn told the court she wanted to come and apologize and mend her relationship with her daughter after her emotional outburst, and the judge bought it hook line and sinker, saying that a relationship between a mother and her daughter is sacred and he would not stand in the way of a loving devoted mother who may have used poor judgement but ultimately wanted nothing more than to repair her bond with her young impressionable daughter.

Melanie forced the bile that rose in her throat to go back down as she thought on those words that the lawyer quoted verbatim in his email to Roman. She was disgusted as was the rest of the family. None of them knew how a judge could grant this type of visit when it was clearly not in the best interest of the child. Even Roman's lawyer was baffled by the change in events.

Melanie couldn't shake the pit in the bottom of her stomach, something just didn't feel right about the entire situation, slipping out of the towel that was wrapped around her body taking time to moisturize her skin before throwing on a pair of dance shorts and an oversized t-shirt and twisting her wet hair up into a towel. She picked her phone up from the counter twirling it around a few times in contemplation, her mind made up she dialed the number of the man she knew could help her. She peered out the bathroom door spotting Joelle curled up on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"I need your help" she whispered into the receiver, closing the door softly behind her to not disturb Joelle. "I need you to find out everything you can on Judge Michael Thomas in Pensacola Florida, especially who he has been seen with in the past 4 weeks, dates, times all of it. Also I need his financials for the same time period, every single account attached to him and his family, every deposit, every withdrawal, if he purchased something on his credit card for 5 cents I want to know about it.…..Thank you….. I love you too." she said quietly before hanging up and walking out of the bathroom in time to see Sasha kiss Joelle on her forehead and walk over to her bag making sure she had all of her gear in place for her Falls count anywhere match.

Since finding out that her mother was coming to visit, Joelle hadn't wanted to leave her side. So instead of her crying because Melanie and Sasha needed to go back to their room and get ready Melanie brought her with her. They had about 2 hours before they needed to be at the arena and Evelyn was going to meet them there.

She leaned her body over Joelle's and rubbed her back.

"Lady bug I don't want you to worry okay, your daddy is going to be right there every step of the way."

Turning her body to face Melanie "Will you be there too?" she whimpered

"Yes baby I will be there too." She said running her knuckles lightly all over Jo's face in the same soothing motion her mother use to do to her when she was a child.

Joelle nodded before climbing into her lap. Soon enough Melanie looked at the clock and realized they only had an hour and half before they needed to be at the arena so she sat Joelle in a chair next to the full length mirror and blow dried the rest of her damp curls with her diffuser. Once she flipped her head back and finished blow drying she finished it off by running a handful of Herbal essences Totally twisted curl boosting mouse through her hair. She flipped her hair one more time, happy with its look and feel and quickly slipped on a pair of dark wash low rise skinny jeans, a low cut black tank top and a white see through v neck sleeveless top. She checked her bag with her gear in it, satisfied that she had everything she glanced over at Sasha who was throwing on her jacket.

"Ready?"

"Almost let me brush Lady bugs hair." she sat on the bed and opened her legs motioning for Joelle to come and stand between them.

"How do you want it baby? Up or down?"

"I want to wear it down like you; can you put curls in it for me please?"

Melanie took a look at the time they had about 20 minutes before they needed to meet Roman and the rest of the family in the lobby so she quickly plugged up her curling wand and went to town putting curls in Joelle's hair. When she was done she took her lace elastic headband and put it around Joelle's hair. She took her fingers and gently separated her curls, without warning she dipped her head planting zerberts on each side of Jo's neck causing her to erupt in loud infectious giggles.

"All done baby." Melanie laughed

Jo skipped over to the full length mirror and smiled flipping her hair over her shoulder in the mirror.

"Not quite" Sasha said as she took her clear lip gloss out of her makeup bag and dabbed it onto Joelle's lips, slipping the tube into the little girls pocket.

"What do you think?" Sasha asked

"I think Le is gonna kill you" Melanie muttered looking up at Sasha whose only response was a snicker.

"I think I look pretty like you and Melly." Jo said as she genuinely smiled for only the second time in the past few hours.

"You do indeed." Sasha said wrapping her up in a hug as Melanie went to go and answer her phone.

"Hey Le"

Roman faintly smiled at the sound of her voice "Hey Lalelei are my two favorite girls ready?"

"Yeah we are. We will be walking out the door in the next 30 seconds."

"Perfect, my parents are already downstairs and I am getting off the elevator headed down your hallway now."

"Ok see you in a few seconds."

Melanie hung up and pushed her phone into her pocket. "Alright ladies time to roll" she said as she grabbed her bag in one hand and Joelle's hand in the other and walked out the door that Sasha held open for them. Joelle immediately jumped up and into Roman's waiting arms.

"You look beautiful baby girl" Roman said pressing Joelle to his chest.

"Thanks daddy Melly did my hair and Auntie Sasha let me have her clear lip gloss" she said happily as she pulled the clear tube out of her pocket and poked her lips out for her father to see the shiny film that coated her lips. Roman pursed his lips to the side and raised his eyebrow at his pink haired friend.

Melanie silently picked up the pace and walked ahead of them separating herself from the situation. The dad in him was a irked that his 6 year old daughter had on clear shiny lip gloss but he also would much prefer to see her like she currently was, smiling and happy instead of how she was a few hours ago which was scared and withdrawn, so as much as it pained him he decided to chalk this one up as a loss and let his daughter wear the shiny lip glass that brought her so much joy.

Once downstairs in the lobby they made easy work of loading up the cars and drove in a caravan, the 2 trucks with Romans family, Seth's truck which also contained, Sasha, Dean and Renee and the truck containing the Usos and Trinity.

The ride to the arena was quiet and semi tense, all of the adults were seemingly on edge and even Joelle could feel it as she sat in the middle of Roman and Melanie clutching their hands tightly in her lap.

They all walked into the Arena through the back with no issue from security and easily navigated their way through the arena. Unable to agree on what to do next they decided to split up before heading to the dressing room.

The Anoai family opted to walk around the arena with the Usos saying hello and catching up with other superstars before settling in in the locker room. Dean, Renee and Trinity decided to stick with Seth, Sasha, Melanie and Roman opting to take it easy and relax in their dressing room.

Down the hall from their final destination they were stopped by a voice that called to them from behind.

"Hey guys wait up!"

Samoa Joe came jogging towards them from a distance looking at them intensely with a lopsided grin on his face. You couldn't tell who he was looking at but Melanie couldn't shake the feeling that he was looking directly at her. She tensed and eased into Roman lightly placing her hand on his back.

"Le, I'm going to head on over to our dressing room I want to get changed before I see Steph to discuss which match I'm going to take." She turned to look at Joelle and lightly ran her hand through her curls.

"You staying with Daddy or are you coming with me?"

"Umm I'll stay with Daddy" Joelle said as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"Okay Lady bug I'll see you soon" she said kissing her on her cheek.

She turned to walk away a split second too late because Joe came skidding to a stop before she could make her escape.

"Don't let me scare you off there Mel where are you lovely ladies headed off too?"

Sasha slipped her hand into Melanie's and squeezed it reassuringly. "We have matches we need to get ready for plus we also need to talk to Stephanie about a few things" Sasha said easily taking control of the conversation and making Joe change the direction of his stare from Melanie to her.

Roman watched as Melanie shifted nervously he leaned over kissing her twice on her forehead mumbling against her skin "You okay?"

"Yeah just a little anxious" she said. It wasn't a complete lie she was very anxious about tonight but her current distress had little to do with the things to come but everything to do with the man in front of them who made her skin crawl every time he came within a 10 ft. radius of her.

Roman wasn't totally convinced but he let it go. "Okay, go ahead and do what you gotta do. We will catch up with you later." He said watching as the girls left as a unit down the hallway towards their dressing room.

Once they were out of earshot Sasha wrapped a hand around Melanie's waist "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, why do you get so tense when SJ is around?"

Melanie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and turned her head to look at Sasha then Trinity and Renee who each looked at her with concern.

"Is it that obvious?" she said as she sighed

"To us it is." Renee said as she motioned her hand between the threesome.

Melanie exhaled and ran her hand through her hair. "He gives me this creepy feeling, that on top of the fact that I feel like he gives Leati these backhanded compliments, it just unsettles me it's like he is jealous of him." Melanie watched Trinity and Sasha exchange a look.

"What?" she said as she eyed them expectantly. "Am I making this more complicated than it actually is?"

"No, you are actually hitting the nail right on the head." Trinity said as she walked along the other side of Melanie "We have all told Roman that SJ is jealous of his success and that he should be less trusting of him but Roman can't see it, he sees the friend that Samoa used to be to him. Not the Samoa that is here now."

"Have you told Ro how you feel about Samoa Joe?" Renee asked

"Yea, well kind of" Melanie started "I told him that I think Samoa Joe is jealous of him but he waived it off and said that that is just his sense of humor, and that he is a really good guy."

"Well did you tell him that Samoa Joe keeps looking at you with the same intensity that a man who has been starved of any and all food for the past 30 days looks at a full course meal?" Sasha said as she looped her arm through Melanie's.

"Okay so it's not just me?!" Melanie exclaimed with relief as Renee shook her head.

"No baby, Samoa keeps eye fucking you every chance he can get." Trinity added

Melanie face palmed groaning into her hand, this is not the situation she wanted to be in.

"You need to tell Ro" Renee said softly

"I don't know how to bring it up to him, I mean how do you say hey babe, I know this thing we have is really new but your friend that you have had for oh about 20 years keeps looking at me as if he is imagining me naked." she acted semi dramatically.

"Um just like that" Sasha deadpanned

"Lord have mercy" Trinity said as she shook her head "Not just like that" she said as she looked slowly from Sasha to Melanie "Look" she started as she took a step closer rubbing her hands up and down her arms "Just tell him, be honest, don't hold back, let him know Samoa Joe makes you uncomfortable."

"But I don't want to ruin their friendship." Melanie whimpered

"Trust me they don't have a friendship, Ro just doesn't know that yet, eventually Samoa is going to let his jealousy get the better of him and when it does something tells me it isn't going to be pretty." Renee said as she put her hand on the handle of their dressing room holding the door open for the other ladies to walk in ahead of her.

"Okay, I will tell him after we get back to the hotel tonight." Melanie said while her friends nodded at her in encouragement.

When they walked into the locker room they filed in, in single file with Sasha up front followed by Trinity and Melanie with Renee pulling up the rear. The minute Melanie walked in she knew something was wrong by Trinity and Sasha's body language. Their bodies were completely stiff, their gazes locked on a strikingly beautiful woman who sat in the armchair facing the door. She had chocolate brown hair, her makeup perfectly applied to her flawless heart shaped face. From head to toe she was dressed in nothing but designer labels, she looked like sheer perfection and she knew it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who this woman was or to figure out that she was less than pleased as her cold dark brown orbs bore holes into Melanie.

Melanie felt her blood boil as she clenched and unclenched her free hand. She was sure that her hand pulling her gear back behind her was probably as white as a sheet with the pressure she was exerting by squeezing the handle but she didn't care. It took all of her will power and self control to not give in to the desire she had in the depths of her soul to snap the beautiful woman glaring daggers at her in two for the pain that she was causing Roman and Joelle, but she wouldn't give in because she had made a promise to herself that she would be the bigger person, that she would not exacerbate an already explosive situation. At least that was her plan.

Melanie quickly found out that her predecessor did not share her same thought process.

"You must be his new bitch Melanie."

 **A/N**

 **Hello My Lovelies!**

 **I always have to start by saying thank you to all of the new .neters who followed/favorited this story to all of my commentors y'all give me life! to all of my silent readers I love y'all too! seriously all of you guys are the best!**

 **Y'all have AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton to thank for this extra update lol I told her I had some stuff ready and just needed to edit it and she gave me the push I needed to finish editing this one chapter...to be honest I might update Chapter 43 before the weekend too its done I just need to finish editing it, its about 2,000 plus words longer than this one. I have alot of things going on the next few chapters including a twist you wont see coming in Chapter 43 (insert evil laugh here)...Melanie's first match...God I know we will be 45 chapters in and she will JUST be having her first actual match on the main roster Lord y'all are SAINTS for sticking with me and my slow burning story lol. Roman and Melanie's first date is coming up and and what you all have been waiting for the reveal of her dad is also coming up probably by Chapter 50 at best...I have alot of stuff to give yall before and after that so buckle up my lovelies its going to be one hell of a ride...**

 **Ctinaisfashion - I dont know...Melanie knows Roman isn't Walker but considering the last time someones bf came onto her it didn't quite end well for her I can understand why she is hesitant to push the subject or want to tell him what happened. Subconsciously she is struggling with accepting that though the past circumstance and this circumstance are eerily similar the men involved are polar opposites therefore one would think that their responses are going to be the complete opposite...but one can never say how one can react, she never thought Walker would react the way that he did to the situation. Deep down you have to think she is petrified at the possibility that Roman could react the same way.**

 **Wrestlechic1 - Lol after you made that comment I went in and updated Chapter 41 to give y'all a hint...it had to do with the game that she and Roman played in Chapter 15 - 21 Questions when she asked if he had ever slept with anyone they worked with and he said yes but refused to tell her who it was...turns out it is Halrey Quinn herself...snack pack patty...Alexa Bliss lol**

 **Madjai6 - my friend you are going to LOVE chapter 44 and 45 lol damn it I'm so excited I need to finish writing 45 right now...45 wont be posted until this weekend though. 43 will probably make it this week and I am hoping to do another double header 44/45 this weekend...don't get me wrong I love 43 too it may leave you with your mouths hanging on the ground with some of the info that comes out but...44 and 45 is when we get to see Melanie slap some hoes...plural...more than one...different people...different reasons...she bout to put the paws on em! lol**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - This is for you luv! and you are right SJ needs to take several damn seats Melanie ain't here for him and his foolishness and we already know Joelle isnt either lol...I went back and forth trying to figure out who I was going to make the one person at work that Roman slept with and for a minute I thought about making it Charlotte but I backed away from that because I still got plans for her too and adding that to the mix would just be too much lol**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Thank you! :) and don't mind me if I ask you randomly if you have found him yet lol**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - Jo is what I imagine every 6 year old to be lol a sassy little princess. I LOVE her! and seriously SJ grates my nerve lol he is such a great heel I HAD to bring him into this story he has a job to do for me and y'all are gonna be pissed at what he does in chapter 45/46 not sure depends on how long 45 is hopefully I can get it in that chapter it may be 46 but either way y'all are gonna me BIG mad!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	43. Bailarina Pequena

***Warning this chapter contains some triggers please proceed with caution**

 **Chapter 43**

"Oh this bitch has a death wish" Sasha said as she looked at Trinity who nodded her head in agreement. "It's okay though, today you can just call me Genie, and you better believe that death wish will be the one and only wish you live long enough to see come to fruition!" she said as she pointed her finger at Evelyn.

Melanie pinched the bridge of her nose "Sweet baby Jesus help me…. it's too early for this broad to be testing my patience." she whispered. She sighed choosing not to engage with Evelyn's foolishness; instead she went to Sasha gently grabbing her by the arm to keep her from charging at Evelyn.

"Jo is with her dad they will be here in a few minutes." She said as she pulled her gear behind her lightly shoving Sasha to move her towards the lockers and away from Evelyn.

Evelyn ignored Sasha and hummed her response as she eyed Melanie closely. "Not quite what I remember."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Melanie asked as she turned her head in Evelyn's direction.

Evelyn looked lost in thought for a moment but recovered well "From the picture that was circulating on the internet, you know the one of you being a homewrecker and being in Joe's arms?" she said as she waited for Melanie's reaction.

"Hmmm" Melanie hummed sitting down on the bench busying herself with unpacking her gear. She had made a promise to herself that she would try her hardest not to snap Evelyn's neck and she intended on keeping that promise. She was after all Joelle's mother, and although it seemed her mothering skills were nonexistent at best, she still didn't want to cause any further issues so she was going to keep her mouth shut for as long as she possibly could.

Disappointed when she didn't receive the response from Melanie that she was hoping for Evelyn turned her attention elsewhere.

"Nice to see you Trinity, Renee" Evelyn said as she continued to steal glances at Melanie who was doing her best to completely ignore her entire existence.

"hmmm hm" Trinity hummed as she rolled her eyes and straddled the bench next to Melanie.

Renee nodded politely and took a seat next to Trinity on the bench.

"Sasha" Evelyn said icily

"Evelyn" Sasha said easily mimicking her tone

"I see you're still as bitchy as ever" she sneered

"Ha! That's rich coming from you!" Sasha spat

"I suggest you watch your tone before I-"

Melanie looked up at the ceiling "Sweet Lord of mercy…Hey HEY!" she screamed "Can we at least try and be civil so that when Jo comes in here she doesn't feel like she is walking into a war zone. Atleast for this one visit can we put our issues with each other aside and just make sure that this visit is as easy as possible for Jo." She said as she looked back and forth between all of the women.

Evelyn began to slow clap.

"That little speech almost brought a tear to my eye, seriously it really almost did." She said as a vindictive little smile spread across her lips. "But to be honest I don't even know why you are still here my visit is a family matter between me, my fiancé Joe –

"Oh this bitch is crazy" Trinity muttered

"Your what?!" Sasha said incredulously

"and our darling baby girl Joelle" Evelyn finished

The tense silence was broken by the sound of Melanie's laughter. She was still sitting on the bench but had bent over at the waist and had her head in-between her knees. When she leaned her top half back up she looked at all of the confused faces and moved her hair out of her face.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought she was making a joke" Melanie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Because the only other conclusion would be that you are not only delusional but crazy as shit." she said as she stood up with Evelyn looking at her with a clear look of ire etched along her beautiful features.

Melanie shrugged and turned back to her gear bag, the room lapsing into a moment of complete silence until Roman made his way into the room flanked by Seth, Dean, and the rest of the Anoai family. Roman, Seth, Dean, and Jimmy all headed straight over to their other half's enveloping them in hugs.

Roman kissed Melanie on her cheek from behind and immediately took notice of her tense body language.

Roman's family was deathly silent all chatter ceasing to exist the minute they walked through the door. His parents took a seat on the couch with Summer and Maritza sitting on either side of them, Nessa, Matt and Jey took a protective stance behind the back of the couch with their arms crossed over their chests. Jimmy sat behind Trinity on the bench with his arms wrapped around her waist, Dean and Seth each held the hands of their girlfriends all of them quietly surveying the situation brewing before them, all of them waiting on pins and needles for Roman to notice the source of Melanie's aggravation.

He scrunched his forehead "What's wrong Lalelei?"

"Where is Jo?" she asked glancing at him from over her shoulder.

Turning her body to face him, his hands wresting on the small of her back, her hands gripping the side of his waist "Nikki and John took her to catering, why what's wrong?" he repeated.

Evelyn scoffed "Great as if she needs to eat anymore, I've already told her she needs to stop eating so much she already has horrible lift on her spilt jumps, she can't afford to gain not even one more pound."

There was a collective gasp from the group in the locker room, Roman stiffened and pivoted his body but kept one arm firmly locked around Melanie, dropping his bag behind the bench, his face hardening as he locked eyes with the source of the demeaning comment, his ex and the unfortunate biological mother of his child.

Melanie clamped her eyes shut and took a deep breath "It's hard enough as it is not to rip her apart so take this as the one and only warning I'm going to give on this topic…..ever! One more degrading comment or word about Jo and even you won't be able to stop me from putting my hands on her." she said to Roman speaking into his chest so that only he could hear her.

Roman didn't even have to look at Melanie to know she wasn't making an idle threat she meant every word she just said. He tightened his hold around Melanie hugging her closer to his body, not because he didn't agree with her, but because he knew that ultimately it would be Joelle who paid the price for their actions. Glaring at his ex "Evelyn there is nothing wrong with Jo's weight, she is an active energetic kid she doesn't need to worry about her weight, and I'm not going to let you make her think otherwise." Roman replied trying to sound as civil as possible.

Evelyn rolled her eyes "If I leave it to you she would already be a porky little pig, clearly you have no problem with people carrying a little extra weight" she said raking her eyes up and down Melanie's form taking a little longer than necessary to glance at Melanie's butt to make her point.

Trinity jerked her head up in surprise "No the hell she didn't…."

Sasha looked at Melanie and clapped her hands together with every word for emphasis "PLEASE LET ME BEAT THIS BITCHES ASS!"

Renee looked thoroughly confused "Wait…Did she just call her fat?"

Evelyn innocently shrugged her shoulder "I'm just saying what no one else apparently wants to say. You have put on a few pounds over the years."

Sasha' head snapped back over in Evelyn's direction "How the hell would you know whether she gained weight or not?" she said eyeing her suspiciously.

Melanie had put on about 15-20 lbs but it was needed. She had gotten entirely to thin when she was with Walker especially near the end of their relationship, it was due to a combination of stress from their relationship and from him pressuring her to look thinner like the runway models which for her height was now where near healthy. So when she did put on the additional pounds she was nowhere near fat she just looked healthy with curves in all the right places.

Evelyn smirked at Sasha but purposely didn't respond.

Sasha looked over at Melanie who returned her gaze with a confused one of her own shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head not knowing what Evelyn was talking about.

Renee could see this was going downhill fast so she thought quickly trying to steer the conversation back in the right direction "Evelyn was just telling Melanie that she could leave since this was a family matter between her, Joelle and her fiancé….you" Renee said calmly as she pointed to Joe.

It felt like the entire room reacted at the same time "Her WHAT?!"

"Nope not on my watch!" Nessa said as she shook her head back and forth.

Roman's parents stiffened in their seats. "You will never be an Anaoi" Patricia said angrily clearly upset at the notion of her ever getting back together with her son.

"Hell no!" Maritza echoed

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say Renee thought to herself as her head bounced back and forth between everyone who grumbled unhappily at Evelyn's statement.

Evelyn shrugged nonchalantly "I would like to say that it hurts me that you don't support your sons and I's relationship but to be honest I just don't give a damn."

Melanie looked up and Roman "Seriously is she chemically imbalanced? No judgement if she is but between her delusions and the way her moods change if she isn't on any medication to regulate that she needs to be."

Roman shook his head at the question "I have asked myself that question multiple times and I am not sure if that is it or if she is just plain psychotic" he whispered back to her adding. "At this rate I am definitely leaning towards psychotic."

He turned his attention back to Evelyn "As absolutely delusional and moronic as the thought of us ever getting back together let alone getting married is you did have one thing right, this is a family matter but Melanie isn't going anywhere. I have already told you Melanie is important to me and to Jo, she will be a part of our life for the foreseeable future so you might as well accept it and get used to it."

Evelyn alternated back and forth looking between Roman and Melanie. "Remarkable, I would love to know how you do it" she said a tinge of admiration in her voice.

Melanie's face again showed her confusion.

"Oh come now, you must tell me how you bend these men to your will. So much so that they blindly want to do nothing but take care of you, protect you. Treat you like a princess, treat you like a precious bailarina pequena (little ballerina)" she said with a graceful flourish of her hand, her eyes oozing with what can only be described as jealousy and hatred mixed into one.

Melanie didn't even have enough time to blink before Seth and Sasha were immediately at her side.

"What did you just say?" Sasha hissed as Seth and Melanie looked on in shocked silence.

Roman looked over Melanie's head catching Seth's eye silently imploring him for answers. Seth turned his head back towards Evelyn but leaned in to Roman whispering "It's what that bastard used to call her; she hated it, made her feel like he was patronizing her." He spat

Evelyn ignored Sasha and was keenly aware of the discreet interaction that took place between Roman and Seth but she was on a mission and continued her stare down with Melanie whose lips were pursed together in a terse taught line.

"Still don't remember me huh? Well I will be honest I didn't recognize you at first either, like I said the picture of you and Joe together didn't give a clear shot of your face and I don't actually watch wrestling so I wasn't actually sure it was you until you walked in with that heir of superiority that you tend to carry about you."

Melanie continued to stare silently. Her blood ran cold as ice; her body was completely tense and all at the mention of that wretched nick name. She faintly felt Roman running his hand up and down her back but she was too far gone to allow herself to relax in his arms.

Evelyn paused and tapped her nose standing to her feet to take a few steps towards where Roman and Melanie stood. "Memory still not refreshed yet?" Evelyn teased evilly crinkling up her nose watching as all three of them close in around Melanie as if shielding her away from harm. She purposely blew out an exaggerated breathe "Well in all fairness it was over 2 years ago and my hair was blonde and a little shorter back then." She said tapping her chin, the corners of her mouth turning up in a troublesome smile "But considering the view you had when you walked in you surely must remember the phoenix tattoo on my right shoulder, I mean it was in clear view that night since I was wearing a high ponytail. That was one of the many special requests he made of me that night, I didn't get it at the time but I understood his reasoning for it later." She said winking at Melanie a small smile gracing her lips as she briefly thought back on the memory before coyly poking her tongue into the side of her cheek and watching the blood drain entirely from Melanie's face. The realization of exactly where they had met before hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Evelyn smiled wickedly.

"You know it's a shame actually he gave you everything you could have ever wanted, a beautiful home, extravagant cars, expensive wardrobe, he worshipped you and yet you left him…. to do what exactly?" she said as she held her hands up so that the palms were facing the ceiling looking around the locker room as if she were searching for something before breaking into a nail grating chuckle "To be a female wrestler, to live paycheck to paycheck….just pathetic" she said as she walked back to her arm chair and sat down slowly crossing her legs.

Sasha clenched her teeth and took a step towards Evelyn before being yanked back by her waist by Seth.

"You BITCH!" Sasha yelled

Seth leaned over speaking in her ear "Baby calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she screamed snapping her head in Seth's direction jerking away from him and pacing in her place.

"This miserable BITCH had everything" she said flailing her hand towards Evelyn "A wonderful daughter, a great man in Ro and what did she do with it?!" she screamed in Evelyn's direction picking up the pace stopping to glare at Evelyn as she growled out "You have no idea, NO IDEA" she said angrily slapping the locker behind her "What happened after you left that night!"

Nessa was beside herself, she watched as Seth wrapped his arms around Sasha whispering into her ear trying to calm her down. She was pretty sure she knew what was being implied but she couldn't bring herself to actually admit it. Every time she thought that she couldn't hate Evelyn more, that Evelyn couldn't get any more vile and disgusting, that she couldn't hurt her brother or her niece anymore she found a way to outdo herself. There was no way in hell she was letting that bitch get her claws back into her brother, she would have to step over her cold dead body before that could happen. Nessa forced herself to look away from Evelyn and locked her eyes onto Melanie who had not only been quiet for the entirety of Evelyn's rampage; but through Sasha's emotional outburst as well.

"I had everything?" Evelyn said tipping her head back and laughing "No she had everything!" she said pointing to Melanie "There was nothing that he wouldn't have done for you." Evelyn said as her pointed shoe swayed smoothly back and forth as she bounced her leg in the air.

"Oh there were many things that he wouldn't do for me" Melanie said icily.

Roman's family was going through a myriad of emotions, anger, disappointment, sadness and confusion. They looked to Roman for answers but he only shook his head and held up a hand letting them know this was not the time to look to him for clarity.

He took a side glance over at Seth who had taken a protective stance on the other side of Melanie standing in between her and Sasha who was so red in the face that Roman was worried she would stroke out.

Roman glanced down at Melanie's face; it was completely void of any expression, but he knew that was a façade as he could feel her body vibrating with what he could only surmise as anger. He tightened his hold around her waist for support making Melanie look up at him as if just realizing he was still there, the shaking immediately lessoned and her eyes instantly softened.

"Does he know?" she asked. Roman peered back at her confused until it hit him that the question wasn't for him but for Evelyn. He looked up as Evelyn gave him an impassive face.

Melanie turned in Roman's arms facing Evelyn.

"Does he know about him?" she asked again raising the volume in her voice adding much more edge to her tone.

"No I was selfish and kept him all to myself, he was actually the 4rth one, the one Joe thought was the 4th was actually the 5th but I'm being rude and hogging all of the attention again " Evelyn said before clapping her hands together excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat. "I have a marvelous idea, why don't you fill him on all of the juicy details of the night that we met, you know like when your fragile little heart broke into a million pieces and you went scurrying away with your tail between your legs like a scared little girl."

Evelyn was ready for a multitude of different responses from Melanie. Crying, yelling, a full on emotional breakdown, all of which would have made her quite happy as they would have meant that Evelyn would have broken the annoying little twit and been successful in getting her out of the picture, however what she wasn't prepared for was for the corners of Melanie's mouth to break out of their tight straight line and turn up into a smile.

"Is that what you think happened?" she said as she turned in Roman's arms and leaned her head back onto his chest.

"Oh that's what I know happened; you couldn't face the fact that Aiden Michaelson was too much man for you, he needed a real woman who knew exactly what a man of his stature required and desired." Evelyn said as she shifted in her chair, uncrossing her legs just to re-cross them in the opposite direction.

Roman tried to catch Seth or Sasha's attention but to no avail. He wanted to know who the hell was this Aiden and what did he have to do with Melanie?

Melanie arched her eyebrow – The fuck was she talking about…. who the hell was Aiden Michaelson?... Melanie's mind raced rushing to connect the dots, and once they did her lips curled up ever so slightly towards the ceiling. To be such a bitch Evelyn is a special type of dumb Melanie thought to herself but she tucked that little piece of information away, for the moment she had more pressing things to clear up.

"I wasn't heartbroken, far from it; you see being heartbroken would imply that at that moment in time I actually still gave a damn about him." She said as she watched Evelyn's once confident face falter ever so slightly.

"Let me do you a favor and clear up a few of your misconceptions, contrary to popular belief, he wasn't loving, protective, kind, nurturing or any other positive adjective. However what he was was the most cruel, hateful, controlling, vindictive, spiteful, childish, arrogant, dishonest, domineering, inconsiderate, jealous, materialistic, greedy, needy, egotistical, narrow-minded, patronizing, rude, self-centered, sadistic bastard I have ever met." She ground out ticking off each of his characteristics on her fingers one by one.

Melanie felt Roman's grip around her tighten and she placed her hands on top of his as they rested on her stomach gently rubbing the back of his hands with her thumbs, a simple act that ended up comforting not just him but her as well.

Patricia quietly observed what was going on in front of them. She hadn't asked Melanie about her past relationships and their son never volunteered any information. To be honest she didn't really care she figured her exes loss was her families gain but reading between the lines of what was being said between Melanie and Evelyn you couldn't help but to assume that there was something much darker and sinister that had taken place in her past that Melanie tried her hardest to keep from spilling over into her present.

Sika sensed his wife's uneasiness and reached over linking their hands together giving her hand a squeeze for support. Sparing her a small smile before they both turned their attention back to the confrontation in front of them.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Oh please that man adored you, he lived for you, yet you have done nothing but disrespect his name this entire time!"

Melanie couldn't control the snort that left her body as she cut Evelyn off in mid-sentence "Let me stop you right there…..That man didn't adore me, he liked to pretend he did. He was great at pretending, he just wasn't great at actually doing." She said shaking her head.

"I learned the hard way that he is incapable of loving anyone other than himself." Melanie said spotting Sasha discreetly checking her out assessing her emotional state as she continued. "Let me fill you in on a little secret" Melanie said as she gently removed Roman's hands from her waist squeezing his hands gently before walking towards Evelyn with Sasha following closely behind. She glanced over her shoulder shaking her head at her friend; Sasha made a disgruntled noise in protest but resigned herself to Melanie's wishes and reclaimed her spot back next to Seth.

Melanie walked until she was standing off to the side of Evelyn. She took one step to the left and sat down on the coffee table that was right in front of her leaning forward so that her elbows were resting on her thighs.

" _ **Aiden"**_ Melanie said with air quotes around his name "Didn't live for me, he only lived for himself. He never loved me… he loved controlling me, he loved the fear that was instilled in me" she said pointing to her heart "He loved the fact that I bended to his will to survive, but me as a person….. never did he love me." She said fervently shaking her head.

Patricia inhaled sharply and squeezed her husband's hand her suspicions all but confirmed. She held back her tears feeling her daughter Maritza take her free hand and her other children and nephew place their hands on her back and shoulders in an attempt to soothe her. She looked over to her son Roman who looked up at her at the exact same time. The sadness in his eyes enough to provoke a strangled short sob from her lips as she darted her attention back to Melanie, her heart breaking for her as she struggled to reconcile the words that Melanie was speaking with the beautiful and kind woman that she had the pleasure of meeting and the desire to continue and get to know on a more personal level as a woman and as a daughter.

Evelyn slanted her eyes in Patricia's direction and immediately rolled her eyes. The woman had a penchant for dramatics and a bleeding heart that annoyed Evelyn to no end. She could only imagine that she had already bonded with this little ninny and had taken her on as her next little pet project.

Melanie also heard the emotional sound that came from the area of Roman's family but she knew she couldn't allow herself to be distracted or else she would lose the nerve that she had that was getting her through thus far.

"That night when I caught you in his house in the bed that we shared together I didn't run because I was upset, oh no, I ran because I thought that I was finally free." She said letting out a strangled laugh "I thought that he had finally decided to let me go. You see it's not that I wanted him to be with someone else. No, he doesn't deserve to be with anyone and no one deserves to be with him, not even you Evelyn." She paused to let the double meaning of what she said settle in.

"But I was wrong, him bringing you back to that house where I could walk in on you two didn't mean that he was letting me go, no he was getting sloppy he thought he had more time than he actually had before I got back home. Regardless of how special he made you feel that night you weren't the first person he had cheated on me with and you damn sure weren't the last. You were just the only one that he got caught with at the house." Melanie added before chortling running her hands through her hair. "Ugh I was almost free, I was almost to the car, but he caught me in the garage, told me I would always belong to him regardless of how many whores he slept with."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes.

Melanie held her hands up in a gesture of peace "His words not mine" she said as she wagged her finger from side to side not bothering to hide the fact that she took enjoyment in repeating his insult.

"You're lying" Evelyn said through clenched teeth.

"You have no idea how much I wish I was." Melanie began sadly "You see while you were presumably still waiting for him to come back upstairs I was trying to get away from the hell that had become my life."

Staring at Evelyn, Melanie was certain that the woman staring back at her was the epitome of selfishness; she came here with the intention of causing trouble instead of visiting with her daughter whom she hadn't once asked for the entire time she was there. She came armed with an arsenal of half-truths and expected for Melanie to cower in a corner and crumble when confronted with bits and pieces of her past. But Melanie was not going to cower to Evelyn or anyone else….. not anymore.

She felt a courage surge through her veins that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her fingers tingled and her nose twitched. Before she even knew what was coming out of her mouth she said.

"You want to know what he did to me in that garage?"

Evelyn remained silent, the smile that was once on her face now long gone, now replaced with a hesitant scowl as Melanie waited for a response which was the perfect cover for her to recoup from her own short lived shock. When she didn't get any response from Evelyn she let out a short laugh.

"Of course you don't you would rather stay oblivious but since you opened this door it's only fair that I get to step right on thought it right?" she asked rhetorically. "You see I was so close to my car that my fingertips could touch the handle, but before I could open it he grabbed my arm and yanked me back, my feet literally left the ground. Wasn't the first time that had happened, but still when your feet leave the ground un-expectantly it is still shocking nonetheless. Next thing I know he is in front of me and slamming me back down hard." she said as she smacked her hands together for effect making many people in the locker room jump or shudder at the sudden sound "Up against the car. He wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed, told me I would _**never**_ get away from him" she said as she rubbed her chin. "That I would always _**belong**_ to him, all the while he was slowly tightening his hand around my throat making it extremely hard for me to breathe. If I'm going to be honest at that point I honestly debated if begging for my life was even worth it anymore. I almost gave in to that small side of me that wanted to give up and let him kill me right there, because that is how tired I was of living the way I was living with him." She said as she closed her eyes.

Inhaling deeply Melanie sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "I would love to tell you what happened after that but I honestly don't remember." She shrugged "I am pretty positive I blacked out from the loss of oxygen, again not the first time that had happened either. I woke up sometime the next day in the same bed that you and he had sex in with a present lying next to my head, and red marks from his palm and his fingers imprinted on my throat. I couldn't speak for 2 weeks."

She watched as Evelyn swallowed thickly becoming increasingly uncomfortable with everything Melanie had just said.

"That was usually how that worked, he did something heinous and then he would buy me something, thinking that it would make everything all better." She said scrunching up her face in disgust at the memories of the countless bags, purses, and pieces of jewelry she had been given as his I'm sorry I'll never do it again gifts.

"Why are you telling me this?" Evelyn asked the edge in her voice replaced with a pained flat tone.

"Because you need to understand that the man that you try to flaunt in my face, the man that you tried to make me jealous with, the man that you just tried to break me with thinking that I was still somehow emotionally attached to him isn't worth the dirt on the bottom of my shoe, and he damn sure isn't worth me being upset over because another woman slept with him, a woman who he couldn't even be bothered to give his first name to."

Watching the confusion take over Evelyn's face Melanie smiled unable to hide her sense of pleasure at the perplexed reaction that played out on Evelyn's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"The man you call Aiden, his name isn't Aiden." Melanie said as she sat straight up and crossed her legs.

Evelyn rolled her eyes – and the bitch is back Melanie thought to herself. "God your stupid, I think I would remember his name!" Evelyn said haughtily.

"You may remember the name he gave you but I repeat Aiden isnt his name." Melanie said calmly.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes the intense hatred that was once there when she looked at Melanie slowly returning "Can you stop talking in riddles and tell me what the fuck you are talking about?!"

Had Evelyn not of been so pissy Melanie might have gotten right to the point but now she was going to mess with her just for shits and giggles. She smirked and tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips together as if she were searching for something on Evelyn's face.

"You know for the life of me I have no idea why you're pissed off at me, you look at me like I did something to you. I never slept with your boyfriend in your own bed, I never lied to you, I never gave you a decoy name."

"Decoy name?" Evelyn repeated growing more befuddled by the moment.

Melanie nodded "You see when he was out trolling for his next conquest he always had one golden rule; never give them his real name." Melanie said waving her finger as she said those last six words. "The man you know as Aiden Michaelson, his actual name is Walker Aiden Mendes. But don't feel bad" Melanie said as she patted Evelyn's knee "Even the mother of his child didn't know his real name, that poor girl gave her baby the last name Michaelson."

Any other time Melanie would walk away and let the truth bombs she just released marinate for a little while but Melanie was all out of time and patience when it came to Evelyn. So she just cut right to the chase.

"Now, personally I feel like I have entertained your bullshit long enough so how about we get down to the nitty gritty and talk about the amazing man standing a few feet behind me and the beautiful little girl that has the unfortunate luck of having you as her mother." She finished as she pointed her finger at Evelyn.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies! nope you didn't just imagine it I DID just post chapter 43 of this story on a lovely Thursday morning at 1:50am EST lol Thanks to all of the new favorites/follows and comments (and all my silent readers!) y'all are keeping this story going strong and from the bottom of my twisted little heart I thank you!**

 **Sooooooo what do you think? is anyone surprised that Evelyn cheated on Roman more than the 4 times he knew about?...and with Melanie's ex no less!**

 **Madjai6 - Hey guuuurrrrrrllllll! LMAO I cant promise you that it wont happen again I have to go where the mood takes me and at that particular time snack pack patty was where it was at lol Evelyn ain't shit but she got the right one today...she thought she was going to bulldoze right over Melanie but as you could see from this chapter that definitely didn't happen...this confrontation is FAR from over. We pick back up with it in Chapter 44.**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Thanks sug! Oh Evelyn is determined to learn shit the hard way but you know what they say a hard head makes for a soft ass...we will just have to see if Evelyn ends up on hers in the up coming chapters :)**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - You know me so well! Challenge accepted my friend, Challenge accepted! Is today soon enough for an update? Not to mention I am still going to update this weekend :) I Love you too! Seriously though I do! I wish I could use emojis lol I need them to express my feelings!**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - Hey luv! We didn't have any SJ this chapter but he will be making an appearance in chapter 45 :D Thank you so much for all of your support! and thank you for giving me that extra push to push through and get these edited. Now I just have to finish writing this weekends chapters and I will be great lol. and I cant make you any promises about SJ, he is reckless and just doesn't give a f#$% lol...he has a take what he wants mentality and we all know he wants Melanie...**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - oh hell yeah! that is rule number one ALWAYS bet on Melanie! :D She may not always win but she damn sure will do a hell of a lot of damage!**

 **aussieKayz - Thank you so much! Make sure you let me know what you think about this chapter as well! I love the feedback I get from the comments on the story! :D**

 **Ctinaisfashion - Yup! :D**

 **Wrestlechic1 - Melanie is a smart cookie she knows something ain't right she just doesn't know what it is...hell neither do I at the moment lol...and SJ...oh that jealous ass, petty ass, sneaky ass little SJ I just wish he would worry about hisself! (anyone else see that hilarious YT video with the little girl and the car seat? I digress lol). I agree he does need to get a life and stop worrying about Relanie lol but then again where the hell is the fun in that?!**


	44. A Queen Always Protects Her King

**Okay so prepare yourself because your notifications did NOT deceive you! there are three yes THREE updates today! Mainly because what was supposed to be 45 was SOOOOOOOO long I broke it up in two. It was the best decision ever as I was able to add additional information in so I am VERY happy with that decision..Any way enougH about all of that ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 44**

"Actually, no lets not talk about the amazing man behind me because he is no longer your concern." Melanie said scratching her upper lip.

"Excuse me, we have a daughter together he will always be my concern" Evelyn said trying to sound as if that statement was coming from a place of concern but all it did was make her sound like exactly what she was, the jealous and slightly crazy ex-girlfriend who was just trying to hang on to an already dead relationship.

Melanie gave a soft chuckle "Cute….but that's where your wrong, once he and I decided that we were going to date that is when he longer became your business – unless it directly effects Jo, everything from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes is no longer your concern" she said as she wagged her finger "I got this" Melanie said as she pointed her index finger at herself.

Roman wasn't sure if he should be feeling this in this very moment but he couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest and in his pants when Melanie definitively staked her claim, leaving no doubt that they belonged to each other. He looked down taking a few deep breathes to get his…situation under control before turning his attention back to the Queen who sat before him.

"Now I am far from naive of course you will need to talk to him, you and he have a child together, you will need to communicate for Jo, and coordinate pick ups, drop offs, school events, holidays, birthdays you know all of the things that people usually communicate about to make sure that they co parent effectively to do what's in the best interest for their child, but please believe the minute you start that basic baby momma foolishness, calling him and texting him with nonsense, that's when you and I will have to have another chat and I promise you it will not be as civil as the one we are having right now." She said as she dipped her head to the side, her green eyes sparkling with the promise of what is to come.

"Are you threatening me little girl?" Evelyn said her face as hard as stone.

Melanie smiled and shrugged noncommittally "You can take it how you want but I'm just making sure that you and I have a very clear understanding of what's expected." She said her voice never wavering or faltering from its calm yet firm tone. "Now that we are both on the same page on that topic let's move on to the next subject at hand shall we."

Evelyn looked up at Roman "Are you going to let her talk to me like she has any say or authority in any of this!?"

Melanie shook her head no "Uh uh don't look at him to save you….my eyes are up here, look at me" she said motioned to herself

Nessa smile and looked at her brother "I love her" she mouthed to him before turning her head to look back at Melanie making Roman hold his lips in a tight line to keep from chuckling.

Evelyn leaned forward growling out "Do you know who you are fucking with little girl, how dare you order me around."

The urge Roman had to chuckle immediately disappeared as he started to take action taking a step forward but Sasha stepped in his way. "Remember what I said, a Queen ALWAYS protects her King, trust her." She whispered

Roman clenched his fists but remained in his spot. He watched as Melanie leaned forward towards Evelyn.

Melanie deadpanned "I'm sorry did I give you the impression that I actually give a damn who you are? Because if I did, let me make it abundantly clear, that I absolutely… unequivocally….. _**don't**_!" Now it was Melanie's turn to lean forward and growl out "And don't think I didn't notice that this is the second time you have disrespected me with your _little girl_ comment, I let it slide once I'm not letting it slide again, I'm a grown ass woman, and you would do well to remember that."

Sasha glanced at Roman from the side of her eye and smiled, then looked around the room to see everyone else smirking or smiling as well especially the Anoai women. Melanie was more than handling her own against Evelyn.

Evelyn was seething; this is not what she expected when she planned on making this trip. She yearned to hit something, or someone. Melanie was nothing like Aid- Walker described to her, a docile easily influenced naïve young girl, the total opposite of the person who was confronting her right now, but Evelyn refused to be defeated. No even though she may not have been what Walker described she was still no match for Evelyn. So she decided to call an audible and take a different approach.

"Aren't you being a bit hypocritical, little Ms. Perfect?

Melanie raised her eyebrow "How is that?"

"You just looked down your nose at me for judging you based on what I was told but isn't that what you are doing? Aren't you judging me based on all of the things that you heard I did?"

Melanie didn't know who started it but a round robin chorus of teeth sucking started from her left and finished up on her right. If she had to guess she would probably assume that it was started by Nessa. Melanie clicked her tongue against her teeth. Evelyn clearly thought this was all a fucking game, if she wanted to play as if Melanie was stupid then this would be a lesson Evelyn would learn the hard way

"No, judging you by what I heard would have meant that I disliked you from day one. Judging you from what I heard would be that I disliked you because my best friend Sasha and my brother Seth think that you are a complete and total waste of space. Judging you based on what I heard would mean that I disliked you based on what I was told by Leati's sisters who clearly dislike you because you mistreated and disrespected their brother when you two were together. Now make no mistake I respect every last one of those people who clearly despise you however none of them can make me like or dislike you, oh no my clear and unadulterated aversion to you comes from your actions, you know like when you tell your 6 year old daughter that she is a waste of your time and strip her of all of her self-worth and dignity by telling her she isn't talented and that she can't ever do anything right." Standing up to slowly circle Evelyn, Melanie was starting to look and feel like coiled rattlesnake, who was waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

"Or like when you body shame your own 6 year old by implying that she has a problem with food when that couldn't be the furthest from the truth – not caring that that sort of comment could be the catalyst for her developing an eating disorder." Evelyn's eyes followed Melanie until they could follow her no more. She wanted to turn her head to look at her but she refused to give Melanie that type of power or satisfaction so instead she stayed seated and remained as still as a statue.

Melanie walked until she stood directly behind Evelyn; she kneeled down behind the arm chair and crossed her arms along the back of the chair, her voice remarkably cold as she spoke.

"My disdain for you comes from Saturday morning when you decided it was okay to go to Leati's house uninvited where you proceeded to put your hands on him and throw things at him, and if that wasn't bad enough you proceeded to throw a glass at him WHILE he held his sobbing and frightened daughter in his arms, but you didn't stop there, oh no you rubbed salt in an already open wound by lying to sed six year old whose confidence is already shot to hell because of you, that I am just using her to get to her father, that I don't care about her at all and once she is no longer of any use for me that I will throw her away like yesterday's trash. – which brings me to my next point" She said as she allowed her head to lull slightly to the side. "So I hope for your sake you are listening, and that you are paying very close attention to what I'm getting ready to say because it's without a shadow of a doubt the most important of anything that I will probably ever say to you."

Melanie leaned her upper body over the back of the chair, her hands gripping the leather tightly, her mouth mere centimeters away from Evelyn's face. "If you want to come for me then grow a pair and do it yourself, I'm grown, I can handle it, but so help me God if you ever, and I mean _**ever**_ hurt Jo again, or if you _**ever**_ put your hands on Leati again, I promise you, hand to God as sure as I breathe and stand next to you right now…"Melanie paused saying her next four words slowly and menacingly "I… Will... End… You."

Evelyn's head shot to the right glaring heatedly at Melanie who ignored her incensed glare. Standing up and smoothing out her shirt she walked around so that she was standing in front of Evelyn forcing her to look up at her.

"I hope we have a very clear understanding now." She said sweetly

Evelyn's fingers dug into the arms of her chair "Crystal"

"Good" Melanie said turning to walk away.

As soon as she did she saw from her peripheral vision Sasha leaning forward frantically reaching her hand out in her direction and Seth's eyes go wide, while a collective "NO!" was echoed from different corners from the room. She felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair roughly yanking her head back into an awkward position, forcing her to look up and back into the contemptuous face of Evelyn who was beyond irate. Before anyone could reach the two of them Melanie shot her left elbow up and into Evelyn's chest forcing her to break the hold she had on her hair. Melanie pivoted on her feet facing a stumbling Evelyn and grabbed her by her neck picking her up off of the ground and turning her in the opposite direction in one fluid motion, slamming her hard against the wall. Melanie kept her body slightly off to the side out of the way of Evelyn's flailing legs as she pressed her forearm up and into Evelyn's throat cutting off her air supply.

"Now that was just stupid, don't you think" Melanie said in a chillingly calm voice.

She knew that there were multiple bodies crowding around, felt their presence but she wasn't sure exactly who they were with the exception of Sasha who was standing right next to her at an angle where she was facing her and Evelyn, watching as if she needed to be within arm's reach in case Evelyn managed to get the upper hand. Melanie scoffed at that idea and pushed her forearm further into her throat.

"You see I tried to be nice, I tried to have a conversation with you like a human being but you clearly took my kindness for weakness and that is where you have me all fucked up."

Evelyn scraped and pushed at her forearm gasping in vain for air, but Melanie was much stronger than she looked and her hold wasn't budging.

She leaned forward so close that her and Evelyn's noses were almost touching "Try something like that again, Jo's egg donor or not I will break every worthless bone in your body, and I swear to you on everything that I hold dear to me that I will make it slow….and painful." she gritted out between her teeth. Abruptly releasing her she watched Evelyn's body crumple to the ground.

Turning around she looked into the faces of all of the women. Sasha to her left, Trinity to her right, Renee and Nessa standing directly in front of her slightly off her shoulders, Maritza standing next to Renee and Summer standing next to Nessa. She nodded her thanks and the girls all stepped to either side parting directly in the middle so that Melanie could pass. All of them throwing death glares at Evelyn before turning and walking back towards their own seats.

Evelyn still sputtering for air slowly hoisted herself up onto her feet, exiting the Locker room. They knew she would be back because her purse was still there, but they didn't care because that meant that at least for a little while they had some time without her hanging around like a dark cloud of misery.

Melanie rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. Everything she just said was quickly sinking in and her fear of what would happen next was starting to set it. She looked up to see Roman a few feet away from her staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Time seemingly stopped as they both just stared at each other, neither of them uttering a word. Roman extended his hand out palm up to Melanie who wasted no time putting her smaller hand into his. He gently but firmly yanked her to him picking her up at the waist, he walked to a corner of the locker room and placed her back down on her feet her back facing the corner, his body shielding her from the group behind them.

He slowly brought his hands up to cup her face.

Melanie blurted out "Please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked his face relaying nothing.

"Because I'm not sorry for saying anything that I said or for any of my actions." She said honestly.

Roman ran his thumb along her bottom lip effectively silencing her from continuing her tirade. "There is nothing to be mad at you for, and you damn sure have nothing to be sorry for. Evelyn was absolutely wrong; she came after you with a purpose, and you defended yourself. Not only that but you defended me, you defended Jo….you defended us, and I will always take your side when you are defending what's ours." His eyes ablaze with such intensity and longing that had it not been for the fact that he was holding her face in his hands she would have surely melted under his powerful gaze. "You went to battle for us, for me, for Jo, you didn't care about the things that she said to try and hurt you, you cared about us. You put us first and that is something that no woman has ever done for me." he whispered

Melanie shifted her feet nervously as a familiar heat engulfed her face "I will always defend you, I will always defend us, you and Jo are everything to me." She said softly.

It seemed like her body was acting on its own accord as she was just as surprised as Roman was when she turned her face into his hand and left an open mouth kiss to his palm.

Roman stifled a groan and Melanie bit her bottom lip and chuckled. He intently watched her lips aching for the moment when he would be able to have them pressed up against his own. He groaned again shaking the thought from his mind and pulled her against his chest, burying a hand in her hair as he held her close.

"You're amazing, I can't wait to show you how thankful and honored I am that you are giving me the chance to be the luckiest man on earth by being the man in your life. I promise you that is a gift that I will not take for granted. I will do my best to always make you feel cared for, appreciated and protected. You will never have to wonder how much you mean to me because I plan on showing you every day how much I treasure you."

Melanie felt her throat grow thick and she knew she couldn't trust her voice to reply so she tightened her arms around him, and pressed her face even closer to his chest hoping to relay her emotions through her embrace. Roman smiled and kissed the top of her head, receiving her message loud and clear.

All to soon Roman felt a tap on his shoulder, he sighed grumbling lightly at the intrusion to find his parents standing off to the side. Melanie darted her eyes between Roman and his parents, she wasn't sure what was going to happen, she knew that that conversation with Evelyn pretty much gave away the fact that her previous relationship was an abusive one. She just hoped that his parent's view of her didn't change. She hoped that they wouldn't view her as someone who was too damaged to be with their son, because if they did Melanie was sure that that would break her heart. She looked tentatively at Patricia and Sika waiting uneasily to find out what they were going to say.

Patricia opened her mouth but no words came out, so she did what came naturally to her and pulled Melanie in for a hug.

"When I dreamt of an ideal woman for my son never in my wildest dreams would I think that the woman that I dreamed of wouldn't be able to hold a candle to the real thing. You Melanie are better than any dream woman! I am so happy that my son has you by his side." She whispered in her ear. Melanie's eyes welled up and she immediately brought her arms up and reciprocated the hug. She felt another set of arms wrap around her along with the feel of a scruffy beard as a kiss was planted on her cheek.

"E na o le malosi o loo fausia e avea o se Anaoi, ma o outou o malosi pele nai lo tatou uma" (Only the strong are built to be an Anaoi, and you dear one are stronger than us all) Sika said as he turned saying to his son. "Don't take this the wrong way son, but you make sure you treat her right, because if you don't you won't just have to worry about her dad, you will have to worry about me and your mother exiling you out of the family, for as much as we love you and you know we do….we will kick you out before we ever kick her out." He said as he clapped his son on the back giving him the toothy grin he saved for very rare occasions.

Roman shook his head and looked at Melanie "See what you're doing, my whole family would choose you over me." he said pulling her gently back into his arms.

"She's prettier than you Uce what did you expect" Jimmy said as he and Jey walked up behind him. Each one of them hugging Melanie giving her kind words of encouragement as they did so.

Melanie had never felt as much love as she felt right now from anyone other than her own family, but she couldn't be more grateful. Not only had their view of her not changed but if at all possible she felt like they were even more accepting of her than they were before.

They heard a knock on the door and Dean being the closest went to answer it.

"Hey there sugar plum!" he said excitedly receiving a giggle before Joelle wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hey Uncle Deanie! Where's Melly?" she said as she stepped into the dressing room with John and Nikki right behind her. Joelle followed his pointed hand immediately zoning in on Melanie. She took off jumping into the air and Melanie didn't disappoint catching her in mid-flight and twirling her around before planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Did you have fun with Uncle John and Aunt Nikki?" Roman asked leaning forward to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I sure did! Uncle John gave me a ride on his shoulders and then they let me eat cookies!" she said as she held up a chocolate chip cookie that she still held in her hand.

John shrugged his shoulders innocently. While Nikki shook her index finger back and forth.

"Nuh huh! Not _**they**_! _**He**_ as in her Uncle John! _**I**_ tried to get her to eat actual food but Mr. Push over here is the one who said -Aw Nik just let her eat the cookies it'll be fine." she said mimicking his voice.

"You know I can't say no to her when she bats those big brown eyes at me" John said as Roman chuckled and shook his head.

"Did she give you any problems?" he asked as Joelle shot her head up and gave her dad a dirty look.

"What type of question is that daddy?" she asked clearly offended that he would think that she would misbehave.

John and Nikki snickered.

"I'm just checking to make sure you were on your best behavior" he said flicking her nose.

Joelle looked at her dad and looked back at Melanie "Can you believe that guy Melly?" she asked jerking her thumb in her dad's direction as Melanie pulled her lips into her mouth to keep from laughing.

"He just has no faith in me, none what so ever" she said shaking her head as if she was disappointed in him. She wiggled down from Melanie's grasp and went to go and sit on her Nana's lap.

Melanie, Nikki and John chuckled after her as Roman just stared at his daughter shaking his head in disbelief with John and Nikki deciding that would be a perfect time to make their exit.

Melanie went and sat down on the bench taking out her ring gear for the evening, placing it next to her on the bench. She felt Sasha sit down on the opposite side of her and lean her head onto her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Melanie stopped what she was doing and lifted her arm over Sasha's head and twisted her body to wrap one arm around her shoulder and one arm around her waist. She squeezed her in a hug before turning her head and speaking into her ear.

"I don't think I could ever say this enough, but I love you Mercedes, you have seen me through the darkest times of my life and you have never judged me, you have never criticized me, and you never made me feel as if I was weak for not being able to leave earlier, you were there to pick me up every time I fell with nothing but love and forgiveness to help get me through. Before I met you I used to ask God for a best friend or a sister and he gave me both of those things in you. I could never repay you for everything that you have done for me but I want you to know that I will always have your back, just like you have always had mine." She sniffled attempting to hold back the tears as she again squeezed Sasha in her arms "For you I would go to war any day of the week no questions asked." She said as she slightly lifted her head and kissed the crown of Sasha's head as Sasha laid her head against her shoulder. They stayed silently holding each other and soon enough Melanie felt tears begin to run down her shoulder.

"Oh Mercedes" she said softly lightly chuckling at her friend who never got emotional enough to cry. Melanie could count on one hand how many times in their over 20 year friendship that she had seen Sasha cry.

"Shut up!" Sasha croaked "I blame you for getting all emotional on me." She said sitting up, quickly swiping away her tears, her face suddenly turning serious.

"You never have to thank me Mel, You have been there for me too through everything, you are one of the few people who have never walked away from me no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to push you away. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I couldn't love you anymore if I tried." She said placing her hand behind Melanie's neck and pulling her towards her kissing her on the forehead. "I will always have your back…..Always" she whispered against her forehead. She pulled away and linked her hand in Melanie's, and leaned over laying her head on her shoulder.

Melanie closed her eyes resting her head on top of Sasha's. She used her other hand and lightly massaged Sasha's scalp, tucking the hair behind her ear before allowing herself to get lost in thought.

Feeling a tug on her arm she opened her eyes and looked into the worried little face of Joelle.

"What's wrong Lady bug?"

"My mommy is here isn't she?" she asked as she looked to the space where her mother was sitting earlier, the only indication that she was still in the building was her red Hermes Birkin bag.

Melanie and Sasha exchanged a look before Melanie lifted Joelle by her waist and sat her securely on her lap so that Joelle was facing her.

Knowing that Jo and Melanie needed their privacy Sasha stood to her feet and kissed Joelle on her cheek.

Melanie tapped Jo on her chin so that Joelle would look up at her "Yes baby, your mommy is here."

Joelle's eyes immediately started to gloss over.

"Lady bug remember when I told you nothing was going to happen to you, and that we would all be here to make sure of that?"

Joelle nodded her head as she fisted Melanie's shirt in her hands.

"Grumpy, Nana, your Uncles, your Aunts, me, and your daddy are all here and we won't let anything bad happen to you." She said pushing the curled strands of Joelle's hair off of her shoulder and onto her back.

Joelle nodded and tightly wrapped her arms around Melanie's neck mumbling into her chest "Promise me you won't leave me Melly."

Melanie kissed the top of Joelle's head, cupping her face between her hands she looked into her eyes and gently stroked her cheeks with her thumbs. Acknowledging the double meaning of the question Melanie leaned her face closer to Joelle and whispered.

" _ **Never**_ Lady bug. I will be right here for you the entire time."

She pulled Joelle's head to her chest and felt Joelle exhale and nod into her shirt. She caressed the top of her head with one hand and rubbed her back soothingly with her second.

"It will all be okay Baby." She said as she shifted Joelle further into her lap.

Joelle wrapped her arms around Melanie's waist holding onto her tightly.

"Promise?" Joelle asked tentatively

"Pinky Promise" Melanie said gently pulling back from their embrace, to hold out her pinky. Joelle gave her a watery smile and quickly latched her finger with Melanie's and leaned forward sealing their promise with a kiss to their thumbs.

"I love you Melly" Joelle whispered before pulling away from their pinky lock.

Melanie felt like the air was momentarily snatched from her lungs, she blinked away the tears that were pooling in her eyes and smiled at the angel staring back at her. She said the first thing that came to mind, the words that were in her heart from the first moment she laid eyes on Joelle on skype.

"I love you too Lady bug."

 **A/N**

 **HEEEEYYYYYY BOOOOOOOOSSSSSS! y'all know I have to start this off by saying thank you to all of the new followers/favorites commentors and silent readers! You guys encourage me to make this story the best that it can be!**

 **Madjai6 - Just seeing your screen name makes me smile :) but gurl please don't beat her! I wont know where to find you to bail you out! If you thought that it was your birthday with the last update I can only imagine what you feel like with this update since you are getting three chapters in one day! and thanks boo you know I love y'all! and you know I thought about letting Jo read her but I cant doesn't fit my sl lol but you better trust and believe she will be getting that ass more than read by Melanie in future chapters!**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Evelyn is going to give Melanie more than one opportunity to beat that ass lol, apparently Evelyn is intent on learning the hard way bless her soul.**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - Evil bitch doesnt even describe her accurately...I loathe her so much! Dont punch the screen then how are you going to read the story?! lol Oh y'all are gonna stay mad at Evelyn...Melanie has much more to share I just haven't gotten there yet. I have kind of put it off because I know I am going to get emotional when I write it. and thank you for pushing me to update early! I felt good updating through the week, it didnt feel good staying up all night Friday night writing 45 and 46 lol but it was worth it! I am glad Jo wasn't there either she didn't need to see any of that it was to much going on it would have been too overwhelming!**

 **dakotadaniellesteed - Melanie's dad is coming around Chapter 50 I think I can make fit everything else in by then lol but he is coming really soon! and I think I am going to make a chapter with Mel's and Ro's family all together so that should be fun! :D**

 **Ctinaisfashion - Now I cant keep up with that kind of schedule on a weekly basis lol but I promise that I will try and do more surprise chapters every now and then during the week!**

 **Wrestlechic1 - I thought about it lol but in the scheme of themes Walker ain't shit so Melanie isn't going to go to war for him. Thank you! I'm not going to lie with each chapter I am getting more and more excited. I have always loved this story but now that we are getting into the nitty gritty I am literally on the edge of my seat as much as you guys are!**

 **aussieKayz - Thank you so much! I appreciate you reading and commenting!**


	45. What's Best For Business

**A/N** Couple things lol there is alot going on in this chapter and I just hope none of it is confusing so here are some notes. **If it looks like this it means one of the announcers are talking.** _If it looks like this it is Melanie's theme song playing._ you may proceed lol

 **Chapter 45**

"I'm sorry you want to do what?!" Stephanie said looking at Melanie as if she had two heads and one of them was smaller than the other.

Melanie tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling, exhaling loudly "You have asked me that question three times now" she said holding up three fingers "And each time I give you the same exact answer Steph."

"I have asked you the same question three times because I feel like you have lost your damn mind!"

"Do you mind keeping your voice down!" Melanie whisper yelled at her, her gaze darting around the room at the curious faces that were looking over at the two of them.

Stephanie looked around and smiled sheepishly at the few people who were eyeing them curiously, stepping closer to Melanie in an effort to keep her voice down. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive" Melanie said with a nod of her head.

Stephanie again looked at her skeptically.

"Stop looking at me as my best friend and look at me like your employee Steph, you know this would be great for business!"

Stephanie was quiet as she tried to work this all out in her mind. She knew Melanie was right but she also knew that this request wasn't going to be a walk in the park either. Steph knew the minute she walked through the dressing room Melanie was pissed off, and she knew it was because of Joelle's mother, who currently sat next to Joelle awkwardly trying to make small talk with her 6 year old daughter, who looked like she would be more interested in watching paint dry than in sitting next to her mother right now. Stephanie couldn't help but cringe it should never be that difficult to have a conversation with your own child. She wanted to have an ounce of sympathy for her but after Sasha and Melanie filled her in on the most recent events mainly Evelyn being the bitch that Mel had caught in her house and then attempting to throw it in Melanie's face, Stephanie simply put couldn't manage to scrape up not one single fuck to give. She sighed and turned around studying Melanie's face whose eyes were trained on Joelle.

Now that she thought about it Melanie never asked her for anything, she never used their relationship to try and progress her career, and she never used her relationship with her family to make other people feel inferior, so for her to ask this of her she knew Melanie needed this, so decision made, if this is what Melanie wanted Stephanie wouldn't be the one to deny her.

"Fine" she said in defeat

A small smile formed on Melanie's lips.

"You want it you got it, now finish getting dressed you will cut a promo in 30 minutes, and your match will be right after that. I'm going to let them cut their promo first so be ready."

Melanie nodded "Thanks Steph"

"You want to thank me, kill it out there in the ring tonight!" she said as she walked away.

Melanie disappeared into the bathroom in their dressing room and reappeared in full Q.O.S gear. She looked ready for battle in her a pair of low rise black leather tights with slits from the ankles to the upper thighs. A black bra that crisscrossed along the exposed skin of her chest into a star formation with gold flat studs lining the top of the straps along her exposed flesh. The point of the bottom star that faced down in between her breast dragged down to meet in the valley of the bra, and that strap was also lined with gold flat studs. Over top of the bra she wore a black spaghetti strapped see through fitted lace tank belly shirt that stopped a few inches below her bust and showed her slim, curvy toned waist. She had on black knee pads and wore black boots with shin guards that were black but lined in dark purple with the letters Q.O.S in purple sparkly script writing down the front.

Roman was huddled up with the guys. Every so often he would look over to Joelle and make sure she was okay. She looked fine physically but you could tell that she didn't want to be so close to her mother. He sighed and gave her a tight lipped smile and a wink when he made eye contact with her smiling a bit wider when Joelle returned his smile with one of her own. He turned his attention towards the sound of the bathroom door opening and his breath was immediately caught in his throat, he was speechless. Melanie looked flawless.

She walked over to the bench to grab her entrance jacket, and ran her hand unconsciously down her bottom to her thigh. He couldn't help but follow the movement of her hand with his eyes.

"Damn girl! I didn't know you were packing like that, that ass is on point!" Trinity said leaning back on the bench to get a better look.

Melanie chuckled "Well coming from you I take that as a compliment we all know you got the best ass in the biz Trin."

Trinity flipped her hair over her shoulder "Yeah you right, you right."

Dean leaned over and taking two fingers closed Roman's mouth, he jumped at the contact.

"Dude why are you touching me?"

"Just thought I would help you out there bro, you know keep you from catching flies in your mouth as you stare at that fine ass woman of yours." He said as he chuckled swerving his neck to watch Melanie put on her black mini leather jacket. It was a snug fitting all black jacket – including the zipper that was off to the side that hugged her curves with a large oversized hood on the back that when she wore it over her head covered her entire face.

Roman reached over and smacked Dean on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Dean said rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"You keep your eyes on her face" Roman said only half joking.

"You act like that's a punishment" Dean said making the group snicker as Dean turned back around staring at a completely unaware Melanie.

Sasha walked up next to Melanie and wrapped her arm around her waist "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'm gonna get"

"I'm surprised that Steph said yes"

Melanie laughed "She almost didn't, I played a little dirty in order to get this match." She said as she hopped from side to side on the balls of her feet.

At that moment RAW came back from commercial break and Charly Caruso popped onto the screen from backstage in the arena halls.

Melanie did a side squat holding the position on the right side before doing the same on her left. She centered herself and again hopped from side to side on the balls of her feet.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Alexa Bliss and Dana Brookes"

The crowd was a loud mixed reaction of mostly boos but Charly lifted the mic to her lips anyway as Dana scowled at Alexa and Alexa rolled her eyes at Dana.

Melanie squared her feet and shook her hands out flexing her hands into a fist before releasing them. She crossed her arms along her chest and forced herself to watch the promo on the prompter.

"Alexa, Dana" Charly began as she turned her head from right to left "The both of you women are involved tonight in a handicapped match against the Queen of Souls -" at the mention of her name the crowd erupted.

"Do the two of you have a game plan for the match tonight?" she asked as she first held the mic in front of Dana.

"Yeah the game plan is simple I'm going to beat her ass, and teach her a lesson in respect." Dana said to a raucous amount of boos.

Alexa rolled her eyes again "God could you be any more of a puppet" she said as she roughly shifted the mic in her direction. "That little peasant needs to learn her place."

Melanie arched her eyebrow and smirked as she listened to Alexa run her mouth "She needs to learn the pecking order around here, she is a nobody." She said pausing as the crowd began to chant

QUEEN OF SOULS! QUEEN OF SOULS! QUEEN OF SOULS!

Melanie was so wrapped up in the promo that she didn't hear a knock on the door and she didn't hear Stephanie come up behind her, she only felt her place a hand on the small of her back. She looked at her out of the side of her eye and acknowledged her with a nod of her head.

Stephanie didn't take it personal she knew that Melanie was in the zone and getting ready for her match. She turned her head forward also watching the promo on the prompter.

"You see she may have the WWE universe fooled but then again they are about as dumb as a box of rocks so that isn't too hard to do, but me oh no I'm not fooled by her act at all. She waltzes in here and thinks that she is the shit because her bestie is The Boss" she said using air quotations around Sasha's moniker. At the mention of Sasha's name the crowd began to cheer loudly, making Sasha smile.

"See what I mean" Alexa said as she waived her hand in the air motioning to the cheers of the crowd. "They cheer for those two mindless idiots and for what? It's time they realize that Alexa Bliss is not only here to stay, but that she is here to take over, not only that." She said pausing as she eased closer to Charly "It's time that I teach that Pauper Queen Melanie that you can't take what doesn't belong to you."

Sasha snickered "I feel like these delusional bitches have all been drinking from the same tainted water supply." she murmured making Stephanie and Melanie smile at the comment.

The crowd again began to boo loudly but Alexa didn't care. She smiled wickedly and looked directly into the camera saying "It's time the Queen of nothing gets taught a lesson….lucky for her Bliss University is in session." She said as she turned around and walked away leaving a silent Dana Brookes in her wake, quickly cutting back to the announcers.

"I hate to admit it but she was good." Dean said as he rubbed his chin

"Melly's better" Joelle said from the couch much to her mother's chagrin.

Melanie looked over at Joelle and winked. Roman smiled watching the large smile spread across Jo's face from the simple sweet acknowledgement.

Stephanie turned to Melanie "You need to be at Gorilla right after Seth's match, you are going to cut your promo and then you head right out to the ring"

Melanie nodded her head. She looked back at the prompter and stiffened hearing SJ's music play over the speakers. She watched as he made his way to the announce table. He was welcomed by Michael Cole as they all began to call the Seth Rollins vs Finn Balor match.

"You want me to go out to the ring with you?" Sasha asked

Melanie shook her head "No, you have a match later, and I want you to get ready for that, I got this." she said with a small smirk

Sasha smirked at Melanie in return and they quickly did their handshake they had been doing since they were 7 years old. Stephanie playfully rolled her eyes as she didn't know how to do it because Sasha refused to let her learn it.

She hugged Melanie once they had finished their handshake"You got this Jelly Bean" she whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to watch the match?" Melanie asked

"Damn straight! I'm going to stay in here and watch it with Sasha though."

Melanie nodded and watched as Roman made his way over to where she stood easily closing the distance with his long strides. "Knock em dead baby." he said leaning over to kiss her sweetly on her neck.

"Mmmhmm" she hummed playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're not still mad at me about the whole Alexa thing are you?" he said as he leaned over whispering Alexa's name.

"No, it was in your past and I can't and won't hold it against you, I just wanted to make you sweat." She said bringing his head down to her face to kiss him on the cheek.

Joelle looked up at her mom who had long since stopped trying to make conversation with her, and had her face in her phone for at least the past 25 minutes paying no attention to Joelle at all. She took that as her opportunity to get up from her seat and bolt over to her father and Melanie, wrapping her arms around Melanie's waist. Melanie picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"Good luck Melly! I know you're going win!" she said before leaning over in an attempt to whisper but failing miserably "Remember I love you alright?"

Roman was momentarily shocked into silence as he watched Melanie suppress a giggle and lean over to Joelle "Yup I remember and remember I love you too right?"

Joelle emphatically nodded her head yes, a smile so bright on her face that she could power the entire arena.

"Come to me JoJo Mel has to go to work now" Patricia said as she reached out to her granddaughter.

Melanie placed her on the ground and watched her skip over to her grandmother. She looked up at Evelyn who still had her face in her phone and she rolled her eyes. Turning her gaze back at Roman she touched a hand to his side. His face a mixture of surprise, happiness and shock.

"What is it Le?"

"You and Jo just traded I love you's?"

She smiled "And you're shocked why? She has had me wrapped around her finger since day one." She laughed

"True but when did it happen?"

"Before her mom came back into the room." Melanie said a whisper of a smile still on her lips.

Roman placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her halfway to him; leaning down to close the gap he kissed her on the head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but they need you in Gorilla, Seth's match is ending in about 7 minutes and they need to get you set up" Stephanie said as she held her hand to Melanie's back.

"Got it, tell them they can relax I'm on the way" Melanie chuckled before standing on her tip toes and placing a kiss on Roman's chin. Exiting the room to a chorus of Good luck's and Go get em's she jogged towards Gorilla and waited for her moment.

She watched from Gorilla as Seth and Finn traded hits back and forth. Finally Seth found his opening and hit Finn with a pedigree and pinned him for a 1-2-3 she couldn't help jumping up and down and clapping her hands in excitement. However she had to put on her game face when Charly tapped her on her shoulder and let her know they had 30 seconds until they were live. She looked up to see Alexa and Dana off to the side standing next to a crate staring her down. Melanie threw them a dismissive look and turned back to Charly.

Melanie waited as the Cameraman counted down 3-2-1 before giving Charly her undivided attention. She knew when the camera panned to her because she could hear the crowd going bananas. Making Charly have to speak louder than normal into the mic

"I'm standing here right now with the one and only Queen of Souls Melanie, earlier today I interviewed your opponents for tonight's handicapped match Alexa and Dana and they seemed to think that you needed to be taught a lesson. What do you have to say to that?"

Melanie smirked at Charly "You know I saw what they said earlier and I have to say if I wasn't who I am I might…might be a little afraid. You see Alexa and Dana talk a good game, the problem is they can't back it up. But when you go against the Queen you either come locked and loaded or not at all." She said as the crowd began to cheer.

"Dana seems to think that I need to be taught a lesson in respect, Well I'll respect her when she does more than carry my cousins gym bag." She said with a chuckle "As far as Alexa is concerned she seems to think that I took something from her, and that _**she**_ is going to teach _**me**_ a lesson about the hierarchy, news flash Alexa I'm the Queen of Souls, and there is no one higher than the Queen." She said biting her lip looking from Charly to the camera. "Alexa and Dana both wanted a match against me this week." She leaned into the mic and turned her head to look at the camera "Alexa and Dana, you should be careful what you wish for, because I promise you once I have you in that ring the both of you will only have 2 choices." She said ticking off one finger at a time "You're either going to tap out or you're going to black out"

Melanie smiled pausing to let the cheers from the crowd die down before she continued "Either way I walk out of that ring victorious. Now if you will excuse me Charley I have some souls to collect" she said as she winked at the camera, flipped up her hood and walked out of the frame.

"Well Damn" Dean said as he chuckled looking at the prompter.

"YES MELLY!" Sasha screamed at the prompter waving her hands over her head jumping up and down.

Jimmy looked back and forth between Trinity and Roman as if he was debating saying something then thought better of it, then once again gaining the courage to say it, he breathed out in one breath "Uce there is no way for me to say this without getting in trouble from you or my wife, possibly both but I got to say it."

Roman chuckled "What is it Uce?"

"Melanie is sexy as shit!" Jimmy said emphatically.

Roman and Trinity both looked at him blankly for a moment.

Trinity burst out laughing.

"You don't think I know that? I already told her if I wasn't straight she would definitely be my boo!" Trinity said momentarily taking Jimmy by surprise as he chuckled at his wife.

Roman tapped Jimmy on his shoulder and waited until he had had made eye contact "Imma tell you the same thing I told Dean, you look at her face from now on."

"And you think that is some sort of punishment why?" Jimmy said as he dipped his head and looked at his cousin.

"I said the same damn thing!" Dean laughed

Roman shook his head unable to control the small chuckle that left his mouth "Can the two of you just shut up" he laughed playfully shoving them both. "Let's just pay attention to the match" he said with a smile still on his face

Stephanie stood with one arm under her chest and the other arm holding it in place with her hand up by her head, her fingers and thumb rubbing against each other "She is about to bring the house down, I guarantee it" Stephanie said unable to remove the smile from her lips as her skin tingled with excitement.

Seth frantically came bursting through the doors, "I didn't miss anything did I?!" he asked scanning the room

"Nah Uce you didn't miss anything come take a seat" Jimmy said as he and Jey moved over making room for Seth as he hurriedly sat down on the bench.

"Get ready boys, Melanie is about to put on one hell of a show." Sasha said as she and Trinity high fived each other.

There were 3 Tv's in the room one mounted on the wall and 2 on either side of the room. Sitting on the bench watching one of the tv's was Roman, the Uso's, Seth, and Dean with Joelle sitting on Roman's lap, and Stephanie, Sasha, Trinity and Renee standing behind them.

Romans, family sat on the leather chair watching the tv that was mounted on the wall and much to the delight of everyone in the room Evelyn was quiet still sitting there with her face shoved into the screen of her phone.

" **Thank you all for joining us tonight we are just getting back from break, and are still joined by Samoa Joe as we get ready for the handicapped match that will pit the Queen of Souls vs Dana Brooke and the newly acquired Alexa Bliss" Michael Cole began "Again we want to thank you for keeping us company out here Samoa Joe, and though we understand why you were out here for the Seth Rollins/Finn Balor match I can't help but wonder what is your reasoning for staying out here for the women's bought that is up next?"**

 **Samoa Jo chuckled "I know it may seem a little weird but the fact is I am a connoisseur of great wrestling be it the men or the women, and since I'm already out here I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch this match, up close and personal"**

Seth's jaw clenched "He shouldn't be out there" he said in aggravation

"It's out of the ordinary, I give you that" Roman said "But it's not like it's against any rules" he shrugged not finding anything wrong with it.

Seth opened his mouth but Sasha put her hand on his shoulder leaning down to whisper in his ear

"Let it go, he won't be stupid enough to do anything on camera, besides Mel is going to tell Ro how she feels after we get back to the hotel."

Seth didn't like it but he nodded and turned his attention back to the prompter.

Stephanie didn't miss the tension that was rolling off Seth and she looked at Sasha for an explanation. Instead Sasha shook her head and mouthed "Tell you later" to which Stephanie nodded letting go of issue for now.

The lights in the arena began to dim and everyone in the dressing room became silent. Just in time to hear JoJo the announcer sound over the speakers.

"Introducing first from Dallas Texas she is the Queen of Souls MELANIE!"

Melanie heard her music Hell and Back hit, as usual she let the beginning of her music play through before walking out onto the ramp.

 _"You can tell em that I been through..._. _When the heat is on..._

Walking onto the ramp she stood there with her legs shoulder width apart, her arms at her side slowly bobbing her head back and forth to the music. She waited until the boom in her music hit to jump in the air which was the que for her pyro to explode all around her as if she were literally jumping through fire. Before her feet hit the ground she flicked her hood off her head and stood on the hill of the ramp looking out into the crowd who was going absolutely apeshit!

 _You can tell em back I been through hell and Back_

 _When the heat is on I fire back! In this cold world where your lighters at_

 _Lets burn it down Fire back!"_

Joelle now stood in between her father's legs swaying back and forth to the music as she sang along

" _Let's take it to the ground Don't too many make it coming through our town_

 _Looking for a detour nowhere to be found When the pressure's on seems nobody's around_

 _Uh, but I won't let 'em see me sweat Yeah it took a little time,_

 _But can't really be upset Long way to the top,_

 _I can barely see the steps Yeah, they sleeping on me still_

 _But I barely need to rest See me standing here head high_

 _Face up, I don't need no X-Ray Show you what I'm made of"_

Roman glanced back and forth from Joelle to the prompter as he watched and listened to his daughter sing Melanie's theme song word for word swaying her body from side to side as she held her hands in the air. He looked up at the prompter and watched Melanie make her way down to the ring stopping to slap hands and hug as many fans as she possibly could as she made her way into the ring.

"Are you shitting me right now?!" Dean shouted, the cheers from the crowd loudly echoing off of the walls in the back of the arena.

"Uncle Dean!" Joelle shouted without taking her eyes off the screen "Language!" she yelled

"Sorry princess" he mumbled turning his head looking at Roman in awe as he held his finger up in the air referring to the cheers from the crowd.

"Loudest pop ever!" Stephanie laughed as she clapped her hands, she and Sasha smacking high fives as they watched Melanie jog the steps and wipe both feet on the mat – superstitious habit - before stepping under the rope to get into the ring.

The music was cut and JoJo raised the mic to her mouth to announce Melanie's opponents but the crowd wasn't having. In the same fashion in which Melanie debuted on RAW the crowd here in North Carolina did the same thing as the New Jersey crowd and that was to continue singing the lyrics to her theme song even though the music had been cut off. Melanie was momentarily stunned. She thought the first time it had happened in New Jersey was a fluke. She looked at JoJo whose face reflected the same stunned expression as her own before Melanie broke out into a smile and began singing along with the crowd.

"This is unbelievable" Sika mumbled as the family looked on in awe.

"I swear to you if I hadn't of seen this with my own two eyes I wouldn't believe it." Jimmy laughed as they watched Melanie hoist herself up onto the middle rope and sing along with the crowd.

 _You can tell them that I've been from hell and back_

 _When the heat is on I fire back_

 _In this cold world Where your lighters at?_

Stephanie's cell phone rung at that exact moment, it was Jack the sound guy.

The only thing that could be heard was Stephanie's side of the conversation.

"I don't give a damn what Alexa is saying Jack, the last time I checked she wasn't signing anyone's check around here so you tell Alexa to take a seat and wait her turn. Tonight we are giving the people what they want and what they want is the Queen." She said as she hung up the phone much to Sasha's and Trinity's amusement.

 _Lets burn it down Fire back_

 _Yeah, can you feel the heat The block is hot as ever_

The camera panned from Melanie being in the ring going from one side to the other interacting with the crowd to panning to the top of the ramp zooming in on a furious looking Alexa and Dana

 _In these city streets You only get one shot_

Melanie turned around facing the ramp just in time for the camera to catch it as she looked at Alexa and Dana

 _Keep your arm steady They tried to make me wait_

Melanie extended her arm out palm up and singing the lyrics with the crowd she curled her fingers in telling them to bring it.

 _But I'm more than ready To go and get mine, grind like an in-line_

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Jimmy yelled as he threw his head back "She has no chill! I love it!" he said clapping his hands together.

" **Wow! I can barely hear myself think! You hear this reaction?! This is the second RAW in a row where she has gotten this kind of crowd reaction….this is crazy!" Byron Scott chuckled "Michael you have been here longer than all of us. Has there ever been this kind of crowd reaction in the history of the WWE to a superstar man or woman?!" Byron asked**

 _Skater check your wrist watch you'll see that This time it's my time,_

 _And I don't need no invite To the party, got roll over minutes and it_

" **In all the time that I have been here I can honestly say no one has ever gotten a reaction like this" Michael Cole said clearly in awe at what he was witnessing.**

 _Feels like my calling, oou_

Feeding off of Melanie the crowd stopped singing and erupted chanting QUEEN OF SOULS! QUEEN OF SOULS!

" **No one?"Corey Graves asked in shock**

" **No one!" Michael reiterated with a slight chuckle**


	46. Untrustworthy

**Chapter 46**

JoJo took this small opening to announce her opponents "Her first opponent from Cleveland Ohio…DANA BROOKES! Dana's music played for a moment, she walked out to the occasional boo but for the most part the crowd was completely indifferent to her. Melanie smirked at her as she took off her leather jacket. Dana stopped at the end of the ramp and looked behind her as she waited for Alexa to be introduced.

"And her partner from Columbus Ohio ALEXA BLISS!"

Alexa was so mad that she stomped down to the ring flinging off her hand wear, she shouted something to Dana and walked over to back side of the ring behind Melanie as Dana held her ground facing Melanie.

Melanie turned her back so that she could see both Dana and Alexa out of her peripheral vision. She kneeled down shifting from side to side waiting for one of them to make a move as she watched them both climb up on the mat and stalk her as if she were there prey.

The bell rang signaling the start of the match and Melanie made her move quickly shifting to her right towards Dana, she decided she was going to take out the weakest link first. Doing a baseball slide under the rope and through Dana's legs Melanie turned around just as her feet hit the ground and grabbed Dana's ankles pulling them off the mat and sending Dana crashing face first into the mat before her body crumpled to the floor.

"Damn she vicious" Jey said as the guys nodded in unison.

Melanie looked up to see Alexa charging towards her from the ring, she threw her body under the rope sliding out in the same fashion Melanie did but her intention was to kick Melanie in the chest. Melanie side stepped the attack and flipped her body forward delivering a heel kick right on top of Alexa's head.

Melanie immediately popped up from the ground thinking to herself she needed to even the odds. With Alexa on the ground taking a minute to come to, she turned to Dana who was just edging herself up on all fours.

" **What do you guys think she is going to do here?" Corey asked**

" **You have to think she is looking to even the odds a bit so that it isn't 2 on 1 the whole time" Michael responded**

Melanie turned to her left and noticed the steel stairs. She smiled and knew immediately what she was going to do. She stood in front of Dana and grabbed her by the face saying "What happened to that lesson in respect you were going to give me Dana?" before grabbing her by the arm and whipping her shoulder first into the steel steps.

Back stage the guys all flinched. Dean peered over his shoulder to see the girls all smiling mischievously at the damage Melanie was inflicting.

"Y'all are so damn evil." he laughed glancing at his wife he laughed even harder "Look what you are doing to my innocent and kind wife Renee! You are pulling her over to the dark side with you!"

Sasha and Trinity each hooked an arm around Renee before winking at Dean

"Trust me she will like it better on the dark side, and so will you" Sasha said cheekily

Renee put a hand over her face in an attempt to cover the deep red blush that was starting to spread along her features. Dean opened his mouth to deliver what was no doubt a dirty retort but Renee cut him off taking her hands and forcefully turning his head forward.

"Baby shut up and watch the match" she said patting his shoulders.

Melanie turned her attention back to Alexa grabbing a fist full of her hair in one hand a fistful of her tights in another and rolled her back into the ring. Melanie eased herself back into the ring and walked around Alexa in a circle, now she was the hunter and Alexa was the prey. She walked around to the front of Alexa and lifted her up by her head. Melanie immediately knew she had underestimated Alexa's ability to play possum when she saw the smirk on Alexa's face followed by a hard forearm to her stomach that sent her body arching over at the waist. Alexa didn't stop there landing an uppercut to Melanie's chin that sent Melanie reeling backward from the force and into the ropes.

Alexa wasted no time and instantly went on the offensive grabbing Melanie's arm and swinging her into the ropes hitting her in the chest with a hard elbow. Melanie literally and figuratively got the air knocked out of her as she lay on her back. Unsure of exactly how long she was on the ground or where Alexa was she saw something come hurtling down towards her at a startling rate of speed.

Melanie was furious did Alexa really think that it would be this easy to put her away? Melanie pulled her knees up at the perfect time harshly connecting with Alexa's midsection. Alexa rolled on the ground clutching her stomach. This time Melanie was not going to make the same mistake twice, she quickly got up pulling Alexa up by the hair making her stand on her knees as she scissor kicked her to the back of the head. Alexa flopped forward on her face and that is when Melanie spotted Dana in the corner on the outside of the ring climbing to the top rope. Melanie ran to the corner delivering a firestorm of hard punches to Dana before climbing the ropes herself. She delivered another punch making Dana stumble with her footing allowing her to climb the second rope. One more punch to her midsection allowed her to meet Dana on the top rope. She wrapped her arm around Dana's neck, flung her arm over her shoulder and grabbed a fistful of Dana's tights saying a little prayer as she suplexed Dana from the top rope sending them both hurtling back down towards the ring.

" **DID YOU SEE THAT! DID YOU SEE THAT TEXT BOOK SUPLEX FROM THE TOP ROPE" Michael screamed**

A chorus of claps and screams were heard from the dressing room, everyone besides themselves as they watched Melanie in the ring.

"GET UP MEL! GET UP!" Joelle screamed as she pushed her arms up in the air as if willing Melanie to get up off the mat.

That was definitely not the best decision she could of made Melanie thought to herself as she sat up arching her back in the process and scrunching her face in pain. She didn't have time to think about anything as she felt feet connecting to her chest sending her sprawling backwards flat onto her back on the mat.

She blinked hard screaming "FUCK!"

Her head was spinning but she knew she couldn't stay down for long or else she was a sitting duck. With all of the strength she could muster she sat straight up and ran her hand through her hair. Hearing the crowd cheer loudly she opened her eyes to see Alexa with her back to her and her arms outstretched as if she had won, screaming to the crowd "WHOSE YOUR QUEEN NOW?!"

" **It looks like Alexa is celebrating a little too early she needs to be careful, before her cockiness costs her the match" Byron said**

Hearing the crowds cheers becoming louder and louder Alexa slowly turned around and was met with the predatory eyes of Melanie eyeing her up and down, measuring her as she crouched to the ground. Melanie took off running in Alexa's direction and launched herself towards her midsection but Alexa twisted out of the way leaving her partner Dana who just got back onto her feet in the line of fire. Melanie may have missed Alexa but she hit Dana dead on laying Dana flat on her back for the umpteenth time in the match. This time Melanie rolled Dana out of the ring before standing and facing off with Alexa.

"You wanted me Bliss…YOU GOT ME!" Melanie said extending her arms out to the side "You want my spot? You're gonna have to TAKE IT!" she said lowering her head and smirking at Alexa.

Alexa charged at Melanie and Melanie made her pay by taking her down hard with a clothesline across the neck. She hoisted Alexa up on her feet and flung her into the rope. She swung and she missed but this time as Alexa ran at her she bent at the knees and popped Alexa into the air tossing her slightly behind her head hitting her with a Samoan drop.

Every Samoan in the back dressing room went nuts, slapping high fives as Melanie quickly went for the cover.

Everyone in the dressing room was counting along with the crowd

"1!"

"2!"

Unfortunately Alexa kicked out before the ref had enough time to count to three. A collective groan was heard in the backstage as they refocused on the tv's.

"Come on Lalelei you got this, you can do this!" Roman said watching as Melanie flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Melanie got to her feet but didn't realize that Dana had gotten back up again and was waiting behind her. Dana hit her with a drop kick to the back sending her flying forward landing on her face. As she made it to her feet Dana pulled her up by the hair and whipped her into the corner. Climbing up to the second rope she had a fistful of Melanie's hair in one hand and was punching her in the face with the other.

Melanie realized she had a small opening and bent at the knees hooking her arms under Dana's legs. Popping both of Dana's legs over her shoulder she walked out of the corner into the middle of the ring with Dana trying to grasp onto her hair and lock her legs around her neck to prevent herself from feeling the impact she knew was coming.

" **Look at the pure power that is coming from Melanie! So versatile and athletic she has given us a variation of things she can do!" Michael said excitedly the pure admiration evident in his tone**

Dana felt herself get lifted up above Melanie's head before being hurtled down towards the ground with her back being pulled by gravity and her feet facing upward. As soon as Melanie hit that power bomb the crowd began to chant "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Melanie ran her hand across her lips, making sure that there was no blood present. She tilted her head left to right, working out the small crick in her neck that was forming. She was ready to end this and she wanted to end it with Alexa. She spotted Alexa trying to roll out of the ring but Melanie pulled her back in under the rope by her hair before pulling her up to her feet and delivering a thunderous sounding chop to the middle of Alexa's chest. She hit her with so much force that Alexa dropped to her knees.

Melanie took a step back behind Alexa and waited for Alexa to get back to her feet. She was tired of playing with her.

Alexa stood to her feet and turned around to a ready and waiting Melanie. Before Alexa could react Melanie took one step in her direction and hit her with a superkick that sent her falling backwards with her arms out in the air.

" **I mean it's simply amazing what is there that she can't do?" Byron chuckled "This is a handicapped match, but it hasn't fazed Melanie in the least!"**

" **She is simply amazing" Samoa Joe said adding "She is showing you why she is the Queen of Souls, she is dominant, she is powerful, versatile, she is hands down the best of the best, and it doesn't hurt that she is far and away the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Samoa said chuckling**

"YES MELLYYYYYY!" Joelle screamed as all of the adults who were sitting were now all on their feet waiting for Melanie to go for the cover.

Melanie knew she could have covered her right then and there but she meant what she said earlier. She planned on making Alexa tap out or black out. She walked up to Alexa and pulled her legs up into a V – signaling for her submission the TapOut. Stepping into her leg with her right foot and wrapping Alexa's left behind her right so that it is hooked in place, Melanie held her legs in her right arm and began turning Alexa over.

" **Is she going for it? I think she is. She is! She is going for her submission the TapOut! Can she get it locked in?" Byron asked excitedly**

" **You have to think if she locks this in she is going to win this match!" Corey said**

Alexa attempted to fight but it was no use Melanie flipped her over onto her stomach and sat down. That was the first part of the TapOut - the scorpion leg lock. Melanie proceeded to lock in part 2 by bending her body backwards so that she was in a back bridge solely supported by her left hand.

" **I think I might have to agree with you Corey, I have never seen anyone break out of the TapOut people either give up and Tap or they black out from the pain." Michael said**

Alexa's body was being bent into an unnatural position as she screamed in pain, Melanie pulled even more on her legs adding more pressure onto Alexa's back.

Alexa's screams of pain were excruciating in Melanie's ear but she tuned them out, she had a job to do.

"TAP! TAP!" everyone screamed from the back, anxious for Melanie to pick up her first win.

"TAP ALEXA!" she screamed "TAPOUT!" she screamed again before hearing the sound of beating on the mat followed by the sound of the bell ringing moments later. Melanie felt the ref tap her on the arm signaling the match was over, and without any hesitation Melanie released Alexa's legs.

JoJo's voice blared through the speakers in the arena "Here is your winner by submission The Queen of Souls…MELANIE!"

The ref raised Melanie's hand just as her music hit. She was over the moon! She had just won her first match on the WWE main roster and it hadn't just been any old match it was a handicapped match.

" **Well there you have it folks! The Queen of Souls has picked up her first win on the WWE Main roster you have to believe that she is ecstatic right now!" Michael said**

" **Oh no doubt Michael she worked hard for it, she put in the work and she has proven that she is a force to be reckoned with here on Raw" Byron added**

" **Without a doubt if you didn't know her before or didn't respect her before after that you absolutely should!" Corey said adding in his opinion.**

" **Well I say after a match like that the lady deserves a proper celebration right gentlemen?" Samoa said before a thud of headphones was heard on the announce table.**

" **Where is he going?" Corey said questioning to his fellow announcers**

" **If I'm not mistaken it looks like he is headed down to the ring" Byron said just as confused.**

"What the hell is he doing" Seth growled out as he quickly stood to his feet and looked at Matt who had the same murderous look on his face.

Sasha put her hands over her mouth "Get out of the ring Mel, Get out of the ring" she repeated to herself

"Sasha what's going on? Stephanie asked growing more worried by the second at Sasha's reaction

Melanie waved to the crowd from the ring. Having fun interacting with WWE Universe she didn't notice anything was wrong until she noticed the fans kept pointing behind her and she began to hear an overwhelming amount of booing.

She turned around the chaotic expression on her face telling everything at once.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed over the fans.

Samoa Joe smiled at her setting off warning signals in her head. He took one step closer to her and she automatically took one step back. He wiped his hand over his face and looked at her through his cold eyes.

"Is this a part of a storyline?" Roman asked Stephanie who looked dumbfounded.

Stephanie shook her head but never took her eyes off the monitor "No this isn't a part of any storyline, I have no idea why he is in that ring right now" she said her breaths ragged as she and Sasha watched Melanie's face flicker from confusion, to agitation, to fear and back again.

Roman couldn't help the feeling of dread that began to form in his stomach

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win." SJ said as he held his arms open as if expecting Melanie to run into them for a hug.

"Daddy you have to go help her, SJ isn't good he is BAD!" Joelle screamed growing more agitated as she reached towards the tv

Roman's gaze flickered towards his daughter as he pulled her closer in his body but they darted back up to the tv.

"What do you mean Jo?" he asked as evenly as possible.

"SJ tried to get Melly to be his girlfriend instead of yours but she refused, she told him she wasn't interested and she even moved away from him on the couch so she wouldn't be next to him anymore."

"Ro listen to her, Melanie said she tried to tell you earlier today that SJ made her uncomfortable but she was going to try and tell you again later tonight, he kept trying to make the moves on her, she knew you two were friends so she didn't want to make waves but he wasn't taking no for an answer." Trinity said as none of their eyes left the tv screen.

Samoa took another step towards Melanie, and she took another step back, realizing she was almost backed into the corner she took a quick step to the side. She didn't know why but the only word that escaped her was no as her eyes widened in fear as Samoa Joe reached out to her faster than she could blink pulling her by her face smashing his lips to hers.

It felt like she was in quick sand the more she struggled the deeper she got. She felt Samoa Joe pressing against her lips with his tongue attempting to force his way into her mouth and she clamped her lips shut as tight as she could get them to go. No, No! This was not what she wanted.

The entire dressing room was in a state of pandemonium.

Roman opened his mouth in an attempt to make sense of everything that he was being told first by Joelle, and then by Trinity but he couldn't form a coherent sentence as he watched as SJ forced himself on Melanie in the middle of the ring.

Roman didn't know what came over him, he barely registered picking Joelle up and setting her into Nessa's arms as he barreled out of the dressing room launching into a full sprint followed by Dean and Seth.

All Roman could hear were Melanie's word as she tried to talk to him after SJ left.

" _Le all I am saying is it sounds like he is jealous of you, bitter even. He tries to play it off as if he is joking but it just comes out like he is resentful._

" _That's just how he is Lalelei he just has a really dry sense of humor he isn't for everyone. But I promise you he is a good guy." Roman said moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear._

" _I don't know Le I feel really uncomfortable around him, I could be wrong but I don't trust him."_

" _Mel, he is good people I promise you, you can trust him" Roman said_

He remembered the look on her face when he said that, she looked a little dejected and like she still didn't believe it but she dropped the subject.

As he ran through Gorilla and down the ramp he caught sight of Melanie kneeing SJ in the groin before round house kicking him in the back of his right thigh making SJ stumble and drop to his knees. She was screaming something at SJ before her hand came back smacking him hard across the face, so hard that his body nearly tipped over from the force.

She looked up just as Roman was sliding into the ring. She looked to the side and saw Seth and Dean coming behind her motioning for her to come out. She didn't need to be told twice, she bent under the rope and hopped down but her feet never touched the ground as Seth carried her over to the ramp.

He had his hands wrapped around her thighs just above her knees and was holding her up in the air. They stood on the bottom of the ramp and watched as Samoa Joe teetered to his feet slowly turning around to face an absolutely livid Roman.

Melanie couldn't make out everything but she could clearly see that Roman was calling SJ quite a few names and none of them were a child of God.

"How fucking dare you!" he yelled "You knew she was off limits, you know who she is to me!"

SJ shook his head "She's not off limits, unless she is married, but I didn't see a ring on her hand Uce so that means she is fair game. Besides don't you think it's only right that she know what it's like to be with a real Samoan instead of some half breed!" he spat icily.

"That's her choice to make, not yours or mine, but I tell you what how about we meet in the middle and I punch your God damn teeth down your throat since you thought it was okay to touch her even after she had clearly said no." he said taking a step closer to SJ.

"I would like to see you try, we both know I'm a better wrestler than you, I'm a better man than you, and eventually Melanie will see I am a better lover than you."

That was it Roman wasn't going to listen to anymore. Before Samoa saw what was coming Roman wound his arm back and hit him sending him reeling backwards into the rope. Once Samoa staggered forward Roman whipped him into the ropes and picked him up hitting a Samoan splash.

He stood to his feet urged forward by his anger, waiting in a blind spot for Samoa to stand on his feet before hitting him with a spear so hard his body bounced off the mat and smacked the mat again on his way down the second time.

He stood up slowly one foot at a time and looked down at Samoa "Come near her again and I will end your sorry ass career" he spat as he exited the ring, joining Dean and Seth who still had Melanie protectively in the air hugged to his body. Seth didn't release her until they were back in Gorilla. When he did release her she turned and walked away, not saying a word to anyone.

She heard the sound of heavy feet behind her and she picked up the pace but was too slow. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and she gasped and wiggled free before being whipped around to face Roman. She breathed a small sigh of relief but not enough to step any closer to him.

"I said no" she said lowly looking at the ground as she spoke.

"To me?" Roman asked quietly taking a small step towards her, hoping that because her eyes were on the ground that she wouldn't notice him creeping into her space.

She took a large step back "No to him, before he….before he..kissed me" she said almost gagging on the words. "I told him no, he didn't listen."

"Mel, you don't have to explain it to me, I saw it, I saw that you told him no, I saw that you tried to push away, I saw you struggle to get free I know you didn't give him any indication that it was o-

Before he could finish the sentence he caught sight of Melanie's eyes and everything clicked. He realized why she was keeping him at arm's length, and why she was pleading her case as if she needed to defend herself. His eyes softened and he slowly reached his right hand out to touch her as he held his left hand up in a sign of surrender.

"Mel, baby please don't pull away, I won't hurt you I swear, just let me touch you, I want to comfort you" he said softly.

Melanie looked at him warily for any sign of danger. No red flags were going off in her head or her body so she took a tentative step forward.

Roman smiled and continued to slowly reach out for her until his hand was nestled against her cheek. She sighed in content once his hand came into contact with her cheek, closing her eyes reveling in the feeling of safety that he gave her. After a moment she felt him wrap a hand around her waist and pull her closer to him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and buried her head against his shoulder.

"Baby I am so sorry" he breathed out "I should have listened to you when you told me you didn't trust him, I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me your reasoning for it. I should have taken all of your feelings into consideration but instead I was an asshole who completely brushed how you were feeling to the side. I am so sorry baby" he said kissing her on the head repeatedly. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked in a pleading tone.

Melanie exhaled she knew that he knew why she was so hesitant to be near him at first, but what she also knew is that he was the most sincere person she had ever met and she would be willing to bet that he didn't say anything that he didn't mean, and she didn't think this situation was any different.

She nodded her head into his shoulder,

"I will forgive you, but next time when I come to you and tell you how I am feeling-" she said

"I promise you I will listen and hear you out and try and see it from your point of view." He said shakily

She nodded into him again and tightened her hold on his waist. They stood like that until they heard a commotion down the hall from the direction of Gorilla.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND? ON WHAT FUCKED UP PLANET DID YOU THINK PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT WOULD BE OKAY?!" Followed by a loud clatter that sounded like table being turned over and glass being thrown against the wall.

Melanie shot her head up her ears taught as the recognition of who the voice belonged to washed over her.

"Paul" she breathed out jerking out of Roman's arms and hauling ass down the corridor the rest of the way to their dressing room.

Hunter continued to yell "I SHOULD FIRE YOUR ASS FOR PULLING THAT TYPE OF SHIT!"

She yanked open the door easily spotting Stephanie "Steph come NOW! Paul is on a rampage." she said retreating back out the door with Stephanie and Roman following closely behind.

By the time they made it to Gorilla the backstage area was a mess. There were broken cameras, tables, and chairs strewn about and Hunter was standing toe to toe with Samoa who didn't even have enough common sense to fake remorse.

Stephanie ran up to Hunters side but when Melanie tried to reach out to him Roman pulled her back.

"I don't want you that close to him." He said jerking his head in Samoa's direction

"Don't worry I won't hurt her, I just want to get to know her a little better" SJ smirked.

"What you should be worried about is me killing your sorry ass!" Roman bellowed taking a step closer to SJ as Dean and Seth both stepped over to his sides blocking Melanie in.

Paul looked over at SJ.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you" he growled out as Stephanie held on tightly to his arm in an attempt at keeping him from doing any more damage.

"Because _ **I**_ need the chance to beat his ass first" Roman said without taking his eyes off of SJ.

Hunter turned his head around to look at Roman "You want him?"

"Damn straight I want him…tonight…no holds bar match" Roman said without flinching.

"Done!" Hunter said staring holes into Samoa Joe in the process. "I want you to know that we are NOT done with this conversation, not by a long shot" he gritted out between clenched teeth. He slowly diverted his attention away from Samoa and walked over to a shielded Melanie.

Paul pushed through her human shield and pulled her into a bear hug "I am so sorry" he breathed out into her hair. Melanie shook her head "You did nothing wrong so there is no need for you to apologize." she said as he released her and Stephanie took her turn embracing her.

"That may be, but he still works for us and he pulled that shit on company time. It happened on my watch so I'm taking responsibility for it." Hunter said looking at her regretfully.

Melanie leaned up and kissed him on his cheek "I don't feel like I need to forgive you but if you need me to say the words fine I forgive you."

He sighed pulling her into another bear hug. Looking over her head he said to Roman

"You better beat the shit out of that mother fucker! No one touches her and gets away with it."

Roman squeezed his wrist and clenched his fist nodding his head he said "I plan on it, I plan on leaving him a bloodied, battered mess in the middle of that ring…you can believe that." He said as if he had ice dripping through his veins.

Melanie looked over at him and grabbed his hand. As angry as he was, and as violent as he was ready to get, Melanie couldn't help but feel lucky because she knew that Roman was going to war for her. He was going to war to protect her, to defend her, and that is a feeling she had never felt before and for that she was grateful.

She tilted her head up at him, his statement from earlier resonating in her head. "I get it now."

Roman looked down at her and his expression immediately softened "Get what baby?"

"How you felt when I took up for you and Jo against Evelyn. I get it now; it's a feeling that is so over whelming that it is hard to put it into words." She said quietly.

Roman nodded his head

"Thank you" she said leaning up to kiss him tenderly on the corner of his mouth.

Roman smiled lovingly caressing her cheek repeating her words from earlier back to her "You don't have to thank me, I will always defend you, I will always defend us, You are everything to me Lalelei."

 **A/N**

 **So what do we think so far my lovelies?!**

 **Also I need to take a pole I am debating whether or not I should do smut with Mel and Ro or if I should just do fade to black and insinuate what happened so I want your opinion. When the time comes what should I do? Smut or no smut?**

 **Talk to you all next week my Lovelies!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	47. Controlled Pandemonium

**Chapter 47**

The minute Roman walked through the door with Melanie everyone converged on her at once. She was hugged and comforted by every one of the people in the room. Each of them just as furious as the next about what SJ had done. Come to find out it wasn't as much of a surprise to many people in the room at all that SJ was jealous of Roman, they just never thought that he would do something as reprehensible as forcing himself on Melanie.

After the room finally began to settle down Joelle freed herself from her Aunt Nessa and hightailed it over to where Melanie and her father sat on the bench. Both of them sitting with their legs on either side of the bench, Melanie with her back pressed to Roman's chest while he held her tightly around the waist.

Joelle crawled into Melanie's lap folding her legs and nestling into her chest. She wrapped her arms around Joelle's little body kissing her on the head before leaning further back into Roman's arms who removed one of his arms from her waist and wrapped it around Joelle pulling the two deeper into his embrace.

Leaning so that his head was near Melanie's ear and tightening his grip along her waist he whispered

"I will protect my family at all cost…. you and Jo are my family. I will do whatever it takes to eliminate a threat to you, and SJ is a threat, so I need you to understand that the person you will see in the ring is the person who is willing to go to the ends of the earth and back to make sure that you are never hurt. I won't apologize for what I am going to do to him." He said as he raised his hand to caress her cheek "But I will say sorry if what you see scares you because that is a part of me that I wish you would never have to see."

Melanie turned her body slightly and leaned back so that she could look into his face. Taking the back of her hand she lifted it to his cheek and stroked along his jawline. Waiting until he made eye contact she said softly but firmly.

"I don't care what you do to SJ in that ring; all I care about is that you come back to me."

Roman nodded and dipped his head kissing Melanie below the ear. "I will always come back to you bellissima" (gorgeous)

Melanie bit the corner of her lower lip "What happened to Lalelei?"

Roman shrugged nonchalantly but he couldn't fight the corners of his mouth from turning up ever so slightly. "I figured I would try something new."

Melanie smiled at him and chuckled but that was cut short the minute she heard the shrill ring tone coming from her phone that was sticking up from the corner pocket of her gear bag. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew the call was coming, in all honesty she was shocked that he had restrained himself as long as he had, but even with his restraint that didn't mean that she wanted to have this conversation. She gently moved Joelle who made a small grunting noise letting Melanie know she was less than pleased to have to move, and then went to retrieve her phone. Slowly removing it from the pocket she made eye contact with Sasha who gave her a look of sympathy followed by a small encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and swiped right.

"Hi Daddy"

The instant she spoke those two words she noticed the murmurs and side conversations all ceased, putting her even more on edge.

The reply she received was a tone she knew all too well, it was the tone her father used when he was barely holding on to the last shred of sanity he had left before exploding. "Angel"

"Yes Daddy" she said as she shoved her hand through her hair, saying a silent prayer that she could talk him off of the ledge that she knew he was teetering on.

"You want to tell me why you agreed to a story line like that?"

"I didn't"

"What do you mean you didn't?" he asked

"I didn't agree to that as a storyline" she said slowly making sure she chose her words wisely

"So you are telling me they forced you into a story line that you didn't agree with?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying daddy."

Melanie's father groaned "Angel, I know what I saw on the screen, what I saw was SJ trying to shove his tongue down your throat, now that was either a shitty story line or that piece of shit went rogue which one is it? Your Uncle Vince seems to think it was a shitty ass story line and he is almost as pissed off as me, so with that being said you have 30 seconds to tell me what..in..the..hell..is going on."

Melanie inwardly cursed she knew whatever she said wasn't going to go over well, not only that but the fact that her father had already talked to her Uncle Vince spelled nothing but trouble, if her uncle thought it was a shitty story line and was angry she knew that he was going to blow his top when he found out the truth, and if her uncle was going to blow his top her Father was probably going to need to be bailed out of Jail. Come to think of it with the charges he would get they might deny him bail all together. She shook herself from that train of thought in just enough time to ear her father repeatedly calling her name.

"Angel….Angel…Mel….MEL!"

"Sorry daddy" she breathed out as she began to pace nervously. It was now or never. "Are you sitting down."

"Yes, now explain."

She looked up towards the sound of two other phones ringing simultaneously. She watched as Stephanie and Paul both looked at their phones, the color completely draining from Stephanie's face while Paul uttered curse words softly to himself. They both answered their phones at the same time.

"Yes Shane?" Stephanie said, wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Vince" Paul breathed already pinching the bridge of his nose.

She looked over hearing another phone ringing and watched Sasha phish her own phone out her bag answering shakily

"Hey Shawn….what's up?"

Melanie dropped her head back and looked up to the ceiling hearing the dressing room door fling open.

"Mel, where are you?!"

Shit this just keeps getting better and better she thought as she looked over into the furious face of her Uncle Ric.

She didn't even have time to register him sweeping her into his arms until she felt her breathing become labored from him squeezing her so tightly.

"Uncle Ric I can't breathe" she rasped out.

He released her from his grip but not before conducting a quick pat down of her from head to toe to make sure she was all in one piece.

"What the hell happened out there?!" he said angrily.

She held up her hand signaling she was on the phone.

"I don't care who you are speaking with right now al-"

"Uncle Ric it's my dad" she said patting him on the chest stopping him mid-sentence. Ric clamped his lips together forming a rigid thin line but nodded realizing that an Uncle in the flesh would never trump her dad, even if he was only on the phone.

"Daddy?" she said trying to tune out all of the side conversations that were happening around her.

"Shane don't you think I know that! No it wasn't a damn story line you know as well as I do I would never put anyone in that kind of story line least of all Mel!" Stephanie began to shout.

"No Vince! It wasn't some shitty as story line. That piece of shit decided he wanted Melanie and decided he was going to try and have her anyway he could get her!"

Melanie flinched at Paul's explanation.

"No Shawn, she is fine, I promise you she is….of course I would tell you if she wasn't! Do you think I'm new here? of course I would know the difference!"

Melanie's head bounced again from Stephanie to Paul and back to Sasha before shaking her head, the aggravation that had left her body earlier was slowly starting to seep back into her veins.

"Daddy, promise me you will let me finish before you say a word."

"Fine" he said the small amount of patience he was exhibiting rapidly depleting.

"It wasn't a story line and it wasn't planned. Samoa Joe acted on his own accord. He made a pass at me earlier in the day and I turned him down. Apparently he either didn't get the message or he didn't give a damn because as you could see he decided to enter the ring after my match and kiss me." she said mumbling the last two words.

"I'm, going to FUCKING KILL HIM!" her father screamed into the phone, screaming so loud that Melanie had to remove the phone from her ear.

"YOU TELL PAUL THAT I WANT SAMOA'S ASS NEXT WEEK ONE ON ONE IN DALLAS ON MONDAY"

Melanie was momentarily shocked she couldn't remember the last time her father had been this pissed off.

"NO SHANE! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER WITH YOU ON SMACKDOWN!" Stephanie yelled

"Dad…"

"YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" her dad screamed completely oblivious to the fact that Melanie was trying to get through to him.

"Don't you think I know that VINCE! Don't you think I know the type of danger he put her in in that ring, Don't you think I want to break his fucking neck MY SELF for even thinking that he was good enough to stand that close to her let alone put his filthy hands on her."

"DAD!" Melanie yelled

"IM GOING TO STRANGLE HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS MELANIE!"

She looked around at the total chaos that was surrounding her, Stephanie going toe to toe with Shane, Paul going back and forth with her Uncle Vince and Sasha trying to calm down an increasingly irate Shawn, not to mention Melanie herself had a very pissed off Uncle pacing back and forth next to her as if he were a caged animal, and her father who if she were a betting woman she would guarantee his face was as red as a cherry and his knuckles as white as snow.

Her head started to spin as all of the conversations around her were getting more and more out of hand. She grabbed a fistful of her own hair and roughly released it.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked around at everyone who was once enthralled in a conversation on the phone and realized all eyes were on her.

"Everyone, speakerphone…..NOW!" she said as she pointed towards the ground in front of her motioning for everyone to come towards her.

She watched and waited until one by one not only were they all standing in front of her but they had all put their phones on speaker.

"Daddy I am putting you on speaker too" she said not bothering to wait for him to reply.

She leaned her head from side to side as she attempted to assuage the tightness that was creeping up the back of her neck.

"Listen, for as long as I can remember all of you have always been there for me, protecting me, loving me, always listening to me when I needed someone to talk to, but please for the love of all that is holy I need you all to back off! There is entirely too much angry testosterone surrounding me right now and you all are starting to suffocate me." she said as she moved her shoulders around. For added emphasis she went into detail.

"Currently I have Shane yelling at Steph arguing that I would be better off with him at Smackdown, Uncle Vince yelling at Paul like this is his fault when it absolutely is not, Shawn you're nit picking at Mercedes for no reason when you know good and well she would sing like a damn canary if there was something wrong with me, and Daddy you…you are threatening to come out of retirement just so you can kick his ass, and that's just who is on the phone. Surrounding me right now I have a pissed off Paul who has broken half of the crew equipment backstage, Seth hasn't said a single damn word since he carried me up the ramp and released me back stage so I know he is boiling, Dean who since I have met him has never stopped smiling, or making jokes but he is currently brooding and looking miserable in a corner so that can't be good, not to mention twin Samoan's who look ready to kill someone."

She took a deep breath and exhaled "And last but not least 1 supremely enraged Samoan who if he was not already guaranteed a no holds bar match tonight I am positive he would be leaving a path of destruction in his wake. So please, please I know what I am asking is extremely hard for all of you, especially because all of your first instinct is to go into protective mode, but I really need all of you to just back off, and let Leati and I deal with it….please" she pleaded.

"Wait who has a no holds bar match tonight?!" Vince asked

"Roman does" Paul replied

"Against who?" Shawn asked

"Samoa Joe" Sasha answered

"And that match is taking place tonight?" Shane said

"Yes" Melanie and Stephanie said in unison

"I can accept that" Shane muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"So can I" Shawn agreed

"Well since no one else is going to ask I guess I will…since when did you and Roman become so….. close?" Vince asked choosing his words wisely so much so that Melanie could picture his narrowed eyes as he asked the question.

"Dad's right, does Uncle Bill know about this?" Shane asked

Melanie sucked her teeth and scrunched her face "I'm not 16 I don't have to run everything past my dad." She heard her dad scoff on the other end of her phone and she rolled her eyes again mumbling a "Well I don't"

"Time out, didn't you tell me that the two of you were just friends?" Shawn asked as he thought back on their last conversation.

"Oh, my God! All of you have the attention span of a gnat!" Melanie said as she buckled her knees in frustration. She heard a chuckle come from behind her and she swiveled her head around to see Roman with a small smirk on his face. She shot him a glare that made his smirk turn into a full on smile. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the impromptu conference call at hand.

"Focus! None of that is important right now" she said trying to deflect as they all answered simultaneously.

"Oh I beg to differ" her Uncle Vince said

"That's a load of crap" Shane replied

"You have some explaining to do Lucy!" Shawn said making everyone chuckle.

Melanie groaned in frustration "I'm not going to answer any questions about this right now, but to get all of you off my back for now, yes Roman and I are more than just friends."

"Ha I knew it!" Shawn said the clapping of his hands ringing through the receiver.

"So when do we get to talk to Mr. Casanova in regards to his intentions towards you" Shane asked making Melanie drop her face into the palm of her hand.

"What is it with my girls dating and marrying wrestlers" Vince said with a small chuckle

"Nobody gets to talk to him before dad does." Melanie said through her fingers.

"And when pray tell is that?" Shawn asked

Melanie rolled her eyes so hard she thought they were going to get stuck behind her head. She knew damn well that her dad probably already told him that they were staying with him for a few days starting on Sunday.

"Sunday" Melanie said

"Wait THIS Sunday?" Shane asked the surprise clear in his voice.

Yes, THIS Sunday" Melanie parroted making Stephanie and Sasha snicker.

Ric went to take a step towards Roman but Melanie quickly cut him off grabbing his arm and spinning him around so that he was facing the opposite direction "Not happening" she mouthed to him.

"Look I would love to answer all of your questions in regards to my personal life" she said sarcastically "However now is definitely not the time but I swear I will call each of you later okay?"

She listened as they all hesitantly agreed and disconnected from their lines. She pulled her phone back up to her ear. Her father had been silent for the entire conversation but she more than anyone knew he had a million things running through his mind right now.

"Daddy" she said softly

She heard her father give a small exasperated sigh

"Yes Angel"

"Talk to me"

"I'm not mad, if that is what you are thinking"

"Then what are you thinking?"

"I don't know….I just don't want to let go, you are my baby, my daughter, my angel, the only child I have. My instinct as a father and as a man is to protect you with my life but here you are asking me not to do what I was born to do, you're asking me to let Roman do my job." he said begrudgingly saying Roman's name.

"Daddy, that's not what I'm asking, I would never ask that of you." She sighed "Whether you know this or not dad when I was a little girl I thought the moon and sun rose and set because you told it too, and even now at 27 I still do." She said with a soft laugh "Your opinion, your approval means everything to me." she said as a tear rolled down her face "But what I need for you to understand is though I will always be your little girl, I am not a little girl anymore dad. I'm bringing Leati to meet you not just because you are my dad but because it is important that he meets the most important person in my life." She sniffled.

"For years it was just the two of us, and because of that we have a bond that no one can shake or break, and I know I really put that bond to the test the last time…." She said drifting off lifting her head to look at Roman who was playing with Joelle.

"But I am asking you to trust me, to trust my judgement when I say he asked me to trust him and I do dad, I trust Leati," She whispered

She closed her eyes and waited for her father to speak with baited breath. Not realizing additional tears had fallen until she felt that oh so familiar warm touch gently wiping them away and pulling her into an embrace so that her ear that did not have her phone resting against it was resting on his chest.

"I do trust you, and for you I will try to trust him too Angel."

Melanie choked down a sob, and grabbed ahold of the back of Roman's shirt as she sighed and nodded her head in relief.

"Tell Roman to get some hits in for your old man will you?"

Melanie chortled "Yeah daddy I will tell him."

"I want you to know I love you more than my own life Angel girl."

"I love you too daddy."

Melanie removed the phone from her ear to disconnect the call, but right before ending the call she heard her father frantically calling out to her through the receiver.

"One more thing Angel, you kicked ass tonight. I am so proud of you." He said through a cracked voice

Melanie choked back another sob; her dad much like Sasha rarely ever cried, she can count on one hand how many times she had seen it so to hear him getting choked up as he told her how proud he was of her, almost made her lose it. Barely keeping it together she cleared her throat.

"Thanks daddy, I want you to know that that will always be the greatest compliment you could ever give me."

She heard her dad clear his throat and she smiled knowing he was trying to get himself together on the other line as well.

"Call me as soon as you get back to the hotel okay?"

"Okay dad"

Ending the phone call she tossed her phone back onto her bag and pushed her face into Roman's chest. She felt his chest rumble with laughter.

"So did I hear you correctly when you admitted we are more than friends?" he asked amusement lacing his voice

"After everything that was just said THAT is what you decide to hone in on?" she asked raising her face to look up into his.

He shrugged "I'm just saying I knew it was true, it was just nice to hear you finally admit it" he said easily lifting her feet off the ground without breaking their embrace, carrying her back over to the bench where Jo was waiting for them. Jo wasted zero time and quickly climbed back up into Melanie's awaiting lap.

Leaning back into Roman's body she closed her eyes.

"So you are going to throw away a 20 year relationship for a misunderstanding?"

Melanie stifled a groan, keenly aware that Joelle would hear and see everything she slowly opened her eyes as Roman inconspicuously pulled Melanie and Joelle further into him.

"There was no misunderstanding; did you not see what he did? He tried to force himself on her after she already said no."

Roman felt Melanie go rigid; his thumb began to fan back and forth along her exposed stomach easing her tension as he felt her slowly start to relax into him again.

"Nothing about that is okay, as far as I am concerned the minute he did that is the minute he threw our friendship away, no scratch that, the minute he attempted to go behind my back and talk Melanie into leaving me to be with him is the minute our friendship went to hell in a handbasket."

Evelyn scoffed "You're not even willing to talk to him to try and work this out? He was a good friend to you; don't throw it all away for her."

"No he wasn't, a good friend wouldn't have done any of the things he did, and to answer your question no I'm not going to try and talk to him to work this out, this situation is beyond a conversation, and I am not throwing anything away because of her, I am throwing our friendship away because he disrespected her, I am done with our friendship because that will not be tolerated by anyone, not him, not you, not anyone, and if Samoa Joe needs to be the poster boy for people to see that no one will disrespect Melanie in anyway shape or form then so be it."

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies! Sooooooooo guess whose getting another 3 chapter update? yup that would be you! Thank you so much for reading this story I appreciate all of the follows, favorites and comments! thank you for everyone who participated in the poll for the smut vs fade to black. Smut did win HOWEVER I think I am going to do a mix I will do some smut and then some fade to black. With this slow burn story and the way y'all have stuck with me y'all deserve some smut lol just cross your fingers that I don't mess it up! Any whoooooo that's all I got for now.**

 **Wrestlechic1 - I love Sasha and Mel's relationship, I need to make sure they get more girl time moments. I had to make Alexa tap she was doing to damn much, how you mad over a man who told you from the beginning that he didn't want to be with you moving on with someone else? #ByeAlexa lol she gets on my nerve!**

 **KiaraKitty08 - We will definitely see if Roman lays SJ on his ass, I am crossing my fingers that he does! As far as Joelle I think it has been proven that we ALL want to be like her when we grow up lol.**

 **Ctinaisfashion - fingers crossed we can see SJ getting his bell rung!**

 **AmbroseReignsCenaRollinsOrton - Girl! Joelle and Melanie are mother/daughter goals...seriously though I love their dynamic and I am just hoping to be able to keep building on it. As far as SJ is concerned don't even get me started on him I was pissed as shit when I read that chapter and I'm the one who wrote it lol.**

 **New-Zealand's-Version-of-Hades - I have never heard that saying before but I LOVE it! Thank you so much! I hope you continue reading and continue loving this story as we start getting deeper and deeper into the conflict.**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - GUUUURRRRRLLLL LMAO I know you said you couldn't wait but do you think I can be forgiven since I am giving you three chapters? I mean that has GOT to be worth something!**

 **Guest - noted! :D**

 **Madjai6 = Lmao hey boo! I am so glad that you were able to come back to life and even happier that that chapter gave you everything and then some! As far as you hoping Evelyn would try with Jo...I'm just going to sit quietly right here, sip on my lemon tea and wait for you to comment after you read chapter 49 lol, and if you thought it was intense before I literally CANT WAIT to see what you think about these next three chapters. We all know Roman ain't no Mitch so what happens with him and SJ is going to be good...but who comes out on top...well that remains to be seen well until you read the next chapter lol**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - Thank you! I hope you enjoy the next three! let me know :D**

 **Samr09 - See I kind of feel that way too its not like it would be coming out of no where or like it happened in the first 2 chapters I just wanted to get you guys opinion on it and for the most part all of you are thinking the same thing. Thank you for sticking with this story! please let me know what you think of the next few chapters! ;)**

 **Jt1339 - LMAO! THANK YOU! I am glad you are enjoying the ride! I hope you enjoy the next three chapters. ;)**

 **caleb's babe - Thank you so much! I cant wait to hear what you think about this current update because there is alot going on lol.**

 **Guest - and that my friend will be answered next week! :D**


	48. Remembering What Was Said

**Chapter 48**

Melanie watched from her seat next to Patricia as Roman continued to get ready for his match. He had changed from his Roman Empire T-shirt into his tactical vest and was now headed towards the bench with a few bottles of water in his hands.

Melanie excused herself from the conversation with his mom and his sisters and made her way over to where he was seated. Stepping over the bench she kneeled in front of him in between his legs as he pulled his conditioner out of his bag.

"Need help?" She asked

Roman smiled and gave her a small nod handing her one of the two towels in his hands, she placed it on the ground in front of her as he swung the second around his shoulders. He reached up to undo his hair from his man bun but was stopped mid motion when Melanie softly brought his hands down placing them in his lap. Putting one hand on each of his shoulders she pulled him forward and gently removed the hair tie herself. She ran her fingers through his hair and began to caress his scalp, watching his eyes flutter close she took the opportunity to massage his temple.

She leaned further up on her knees and kissed his forehead; lowering his head she took her fingers and raked his hair forward so that it hung down over his head towards the ground. She took the conditioner that was sitting next to him and poured it in the middle of her hand. Slowly she began rubbing it into his hair. She made sure she wrapped her hands around the side of his head before stopping to pour some more into her hands to make sure he had full coverage. She heard him let out a low guttural moan that made her sex respond accordingly.

"I could definitely get used to this. Keep this up and I'm going to ask you to do this before every show."

She slowly flipped his hair back so that it hung along his shoulders. She leaned over much closer than needed with her lips grazing his hear and whispered "Make that sound again and I just might do this and then some." She dipped her head and placed a kiss below his ear directly on his jawline, letting her lips linger against his skin she heard him attempt but fail to stifle another moan in pleasure at their contact. Her lips curled up in satisfaction at his reaction.

Roman's response was immediate he reached out for her quickly wrapping a hand around the nape of her neck pulling her swiftly yet gently so that her neck was completely at his mercy. He bent down so his lips hovered above her ear. Low enough so that she could feel his warm breath but far enough so that no contact was made. One of her hands sat on his thighs her fingers lightly fisting his pants, while the other slid up and into his hair, her fingers twisting into his damp locks.

Roman's large muscular body curled over the top of Melanie's much smaller one shielding them from view. To anyone who glanced in their direction you would never guess that they were locked in this heated exchange. Instead you would think that they were just enthralled in a private conversation. Roman knew this and was planning on taking full advantage of their current position.

He dragged his nose from her collar bone up to her ear. "It's not nice to tease lo'u alofa" (my love) he whispered, his voice enveloping her in a way that made her core ache and her back arch pushing her chest against his own.

"hmmmmm" he hummed against her skin "So responsive to me" he coo'd, as he lowered his head kissing her softly from her neck down to her collar bone, stopping along the way to nibble on her skin with just enough pressure to inflict a slight pulse of pain, before flicking his tongue across the offending spot, replacing the momentary discomfort with a feeling of unparalleled pleasure.

"Lea-Leati the fa-fa-family is here" she stuttered lowly. She felt his lips curl against her skin, before he momentarily removed them.

"You have no idea the things we witnessed from our parents, this will not faze them in the least" he whispered huskily before dipping his head back down, once again connecting his lips with her flesh.

She bit her lip to suppress the groan of pleasure that threatened to escape her lips. As if sensing her inhibitions Roman nipped her neck.

"Don't you hold back, I want to hear you moan for me." he whispered into her ear, his free hand resting right at that dangerous curve where her lower back was no longer and her butt took up residence. "I don't care how low and quiet, I want to hear it." he rasped out to her licking her lower earlobe before again attacking her neck.

Her hand tightened around the fabric of his pants, and the hand that was in his hair lowered to grab onto the strap of his vest. "Leati" she purred

"Si amore mio" (Yes my love) he mumbled against her skin, before resuming his torturous pleasure.

"così buono" (So good) she whimpered in his ear.

"Melly are you going to go out with daddy for his match?"

Melanie and Roman both stilled. Neither one of them heard Joelle approaching, Melanie slowly placed both her hands against his vest and pushed out of his grasp. Roman grunted his disapproval at the lack of contact but Melanie ignored him and slowly turned to face Joelle whose eyes were glinting with mischief.

Melanie cleared her throat "No baby I am going to stay back here with you." that answer seemed to appease her as she turned around and bounced away towards her grandmother.

Thinking they had dodged a bullet they both breathed a minor sigh of relief. That moment was extremely short lived as Joelle turned her head to look over her shoulder, never breaking her skipping stride and shouting "You two can go back to making out now."

Melanie was mortified, she leaned back onto her heals and put her face in her hands. Feeling the hotness creep up into her face, she heard a few chuckles come from the corner where the guys were all huddled up.

"Way to go Ro!" Dean chuckled beginning a slow clap that the Usos's joined in on.

"And y'all called us nasty, ya hypocrites! Atleast we never scared any children" Sasha laughed

You could hear the smile in Patricia's voice as she said "Well I said I wanted more grandbabies, so don't mind us."

Melanie's face redden even more.

Evelyn opened her mouth to speak but decided to shut it after the scathing look that Sasha shot in her direction.

The only saving grace from Melanie's current state of embarrassment was the knock on the door from Stephanie telling them that Roman was needed in Gorilla. But it was a double edged sword as it immediately wiped the playful atmosphere that had just returned from the dressing room.

Roman nodded his head and stood up bringing Melanie to her feet as he rose, pulling her in for a hug.

"Remember what I said okay Lalelei?"

"As long as you remember what I said amore"

Roman nodded his head, kissed her forehead and whispered something into her ear before heading for the door. The look in his eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

Come hell or high water he was going to win this match.

Roman stopped and kissed Joelle goodbye and walked out the door, but before it could close behind him Stephanie stuck her head back in.

"Jelly Bean dad said to check your email, something about some information that he sent you that he thinks you will find quite interesting." She said backing out of the door shutting it tight behind her.

Melanie nodded she knew he wouldn't let her down. She shot Evelyn a side glance got cha bitch she said to herself before taking a seat on the bench. She was quickly joined by Sasha, who sat on her right, Jimmy on her left, Trinity on his lap, Jey on his left with Seth, Nessa, Maritza and Dean standing right behind them.

"I am too nervous to sit down" Nessa said as she crossed her arms and leaned from side to side.

As expected Joelle made her way over to Melanie, moved her hands that were clasped between her knees, and eased herself into the now open space. Melanie smiled and hugged the little girl to her body kissing her on the temple.

" **Ladies and Gentleman get ready we are about to have a knock down drag out fight between two Juggernaughts!" Michael Cole began "And it all started because of this" he said** **as the footage of Samoa Joe kissing Melanie replayed on everyone's screen.**

" **As you can imagine Michael, Roman was non to happy, I guess those rumors about Roman and Melanie are true." Corey said**

" **Well if they are that would certainly explain Roman's volatile reaction Corey, I mean I don't ever think I have seen Roman that angry, that riled up EVER!" Byron said**

" **Well like you both said if those rumors are true can you imagine being in his shoes while someone tried to force themselves on your girlfriend?" Michael said the disgust in his voice clear as day.**

The lights went low and the next voice you heard was from JoJo the announcer.

"The following match is a No holds bar match. First up making his way to the ring, weighing in at 282 lbs from Orange County California, Samoa JOE!"

Samoa Joe's music hit and all you heard was a chorus of boo's one right after the other, but none of it seemed to affect Joe as he made his way to the ring with the same cocky smirk on his face that he had when Paul had confronted him in Gorilla.

He stepped into the ring and tossed his towel from around his neck and looked up towards the ramp.

"And his opponent, weighing in at 283 lbs from Pensacola Florida Roman REIGNS!" as soon as his music hit the crowd went nutts. The camera panned to his face but from the looks of it he didn't even register the pop he had just received. He had tunnel vison, his eyes were locked and loaded on his intended target, and his intended target was Samoa Joe. Roman didn't even make it half way down the ramp before Samoa slid out of the ring headed straight towards him. It seemed that Samoa didn't know that his fate was already sealed as he barreled towards Roman who broke into a sprint hitting him with a flying elbow check.

Roman rolled into a kneeling position and the bell was immediately rung signaling the beginning of all-out war.

Roman yanked SJ up to his feet grabbing him by his neck. "NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he screamed as he whipped SJ around and flung him into the ring post. SJ stumbled to the floor and Roman wasted no time looking under the ring. He pulled out a chair, a kendo stick and a table. He held the chair and the Kendo stick in his hands eyeing them both before dropping the chair. Taking two steps towards SJ and cracking him in the chest. With that first hit SJ turned around grasping at his chest in pain. Roman circled SJ and stood behind him, the second hit landed on the back of his head making SJ drop to his knees, the third hit was right to the back of the neck, connecting with such force that it not only broke the kendo stick into pieces but it also sent SJ surging forward landing flat on his face.

"GET UP! GET UP!" Roman screamed

" **Michael I don't know about you but Roman looks like a man possessed, he has a mission and from what we are looking at right now his mission is to destroy Samoa Joe." Cory said**

" **Well can you blame him?" Michael Cole asked**

" **The look in Roman's eye right now is scary, he looks like an animal right now" Byron remarked**

All of Roman's primal instincts kicked in as he circled SJ. He tossed the broken piece of Kendo stick and slid out of the ring retrieving the chair.

SJ was on all fours with his back to Roman. Roman slid back into the ring and walked up slowly behind him.

Roman waited until SJ was perched up on his knees before taking the chair and slamming it into his back. SJ arched his back and crawled forward in an attempt to get away. Roman stalked forward lifting the chair above his head and crashed it over SJ's head leaving the seat of the chair indented with the force of the blow.

Samoa Joe was reeling, he was seeing stars and his head was killing him but if Roman thought it was going to be this easy to take him out he was mistaken. Samoa Joe smirked as his body leaned against the ropes.

"Is that all you got?" he slurred at Roman "You don't deserve a woman like Melanie! But I do" he said slowly making his way to his feet. "Don't worry, I will make her feel good, so good that she forgets she ever knew you" he said laughing evilly.

Roman saw red. He dropped the chair from his hand and yanked SJ by his arm swinging him into the ropes. On the way back SJ ducked the attempt Roman made at clothes line, bounced off the ropes and ran towards Roman, this time hitting him with a reverse elbow laying Roman out on his back on the mat.

"GET UP LE, GET UP!" Mel yelled from the dressing room

" **You gotta think that Roman is being pushed by his emotions ,which isn't a bad thing but it's also not always a good thing because his judgement could be clouded and that is not what he needs when wrestling someone as smart and experienced as Samoa Joe." Corey said as his fellow announcers mumbled their agreement.**

Samoa Joe walked along the side of Roman and launched himself into the air landing a Senton on Roman's chest.

Melanie flinched at the impact "Come on Daddy!" Joelle yelled "You can do it!"

SJ slid out of the ring and picked up the discarded chair. He propped it onto the second turnbuckle and turned back around in enough time to see Roman teetering to his feet. SJ spun Roman around and hit him with a vicious uppercut, followed by a chop to his chest that sent Roman hurtling backwards.

Before Roman could fall back into the corner of the ring SJ yanked him forward by his arm and abruptly changed direction so that he was standing behind Roman and shoved him hard into the corner. A sickening crack echoed through the ring as Roman's chest smashed against the chair dropping him to his knees.

Samoa Joe waved his finger in the air. "Thought it was going to be easy huh? I'm not just going to beat you, I'm going to CRUSH YOU!" He screamed. Yanking Roman to his feet by his hair he shoved his head between his knees signaling for the power bomb.

"No….No…NO! Le COME ON!" Melanie screamed as everyone else screamed for Roman to counter and get out of that precarious position. All of their screaming was for not as Samoa Joe lifted Roman's 6ft 3 283 lb body into the air flipping him up and sending him crashing back to the ground, but instead of releasing him Joe still had his arms locked around his thighs and turned him over onto his stomach into a Boston crab.

"TAP OUT ROMAN! TAP OUT OR I'LL BREAK YOU IN HALF!" Samoa screamed

" **This may be it, Roman may tap out from the pain" Michael said**

"GO TO HELL!" Roman screamed as he shook his head from side to side and reached for the ropes. He wasn't able to reach them but he knew he could never tap out to this piece of shit, but the pain was almost unbearable. He lowered his head putting his forehead on the mat, closing his eyes the first face he saw was Melanie. He remembered how she fought back against SJ who was at least 3 times her size but she had refused to give up. That is the type of heart Roman needed to get through this right now. Roman gritted his teeth and rose up on his arms moving towards the ropes.

" **Do you see this? Look at the sheer power, the sheer will of Roman Reigns right now as he pushes through the pain to break this hold!" Byron Scott said**

Roman reached his hand out again and this time the ropes were in his grasp. The ref immediately called for SJ to let go. He was livid; he slid out of the ring and pulled out two tables. Setting one up in the ring and the other one outside of the ring he eased himself back into the squared circle while Roman was pulling himself back up to his feet with the assistance of the ropes. He turned around slowly to spot where SJ was, and saw him stalking him slowly out of the corner of his eye. Roman pretended not to see him and let himself stumble backwards a bit to give himself some room. Samoa Joe took advantage of what he thought was a still loopy Roman and charged forward. Roman made him pay by ducking under the blow making SJ bounce off the ropes and run back towards him giving Roman just enough momentum to pick up Samoa Joe and deliver a textbook Tilt a whirl slam.

"YES!" Melanie screamed from the back as everyone stood to their feet cheering as the advantage of the match now swung in Roman's favor.

Roman didn't allow the pace to slow down as he ran the ropes delivering a Samoan leg drop to Samoa Joe. Roman felt the adrenaline pump in his veins as he nodded his head furiously up and down. He ducked out of the ring searching for something that would cause the type of pain he was looking to inflict on SJ. He smiled and stood to his feet. He checked on SJ's status he had the front of his body leaning out of the bottom rope. Roman looked at the crowd and nodded his head yes. The crowd immediately started chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES!" as Roman took off, rounding the corner launching himself feet first into the air and onto the mat connecting his feet to Samoa Joe's head with the drive by. He turned his newfound weapon in his hand. SJ was still leaning with his body out of the ring but this time he was on his back.

" **What is Roman going to do with that?!" Byron asked nervously**

 **Michael scoffed "I think it's clear as day what he is going to do with it."**

He said as they watched Roman raise the baseball bat that was covered in barbed wire in his hand above his head and bring it down hard on top of Samoa's forehead. He yanked it out of his forehead and watched briefly as Samoa writhed in pain before doing it again. Samoa slid back into the ring holding his hands to his face thinking that would stop the onslaught. Little did he know Roman was just getting started, Roman rolled back into the ring bringing the bat above his head once more and connected it with his back. SJ arched his back reaching his hand back in an attempt to cover himself from receiving any more blows, but Roman simply brought the bat down again this time striking not only his back but his hand and his arm.

Roman tilted his head and watched as the blood began to seep from SJ's open wounds; the only thought running through his mind was he needed to inflict more pain. He dropped the bat over the top rope and rolled out of the ring. Marching over to the steel steps he yanked them away from the ring post and tossed them over the top of the ring. A sick sense of calm flowed through him as it made a hollow thud noise as it hit the mat. Rolling back into the ring he took the steps and propped them up in the corner. Stalking towards SJ he grabbed him by the back of the neck and the arm and whipped him head first into the steps. As he dropped to the mat and collapsed on his back Roman smiled maliciously at his former friend, he had successfully succeeded in busting SJ's face wide open. Now he stood there watching as blood gushed from the multiple open wounds on his face and trailed down his neck joining the smaller yet still oozing cuts on his neck and back.

He adjusted his wrist pads nodding his head. He wanted to get back to his daughter and his woman. That meant it was time to end this.

Roman adjusted the table so that it fit his purpose and then sauntered over to SJ.

" **What is he about to do with this table?!" Michael questioned**

" **Whatever it is I foresee it causing nothing but pain for Samoa Joe." Corey answered.**

Dragging his semi-conscious body on his knees he hoisted SJ's body along his back on his shoulders and in one smooth motion flung his body back delivering a Samoan drop through the table. The dressing room backstage erupted into simultaneous cheers.

"UCE!" the Usos and Matt screamed

"YES DADDY!"

Melanie was on her feet jumping up and down "YES BABE!"

"THAT'S MY SON!" Sika yelled as he beat his chest

"THAT'S RIGHT JOE!" his sisters screamed in uncanny unison

"THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT RO!" Seth yelled, he and Dean slapping high fives

Sasha and Trinity jumped on the balls of their feet "YES RO!" they yelled grabbing Renee and pulling her into their jumping bean ball of an embrace.

Roman picked up SJ's leg as the ref began to count, the dressing room again screaming along with the count just as they had earlier for Melanie's match.

Melanie picked Joelle up and perched her on her hip. Joelle wrapped her arms and legs around Melanie as if she were a little spider monkey as they all animatedly continued the ref count.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

Roman's music hit and they all jumped up and down ecstatic that Roman had just won. They watched as he pushed SJ's leg to the ground and stood to his feet. Staring down at the bloodied and battered body of Samoa Joe, Roman nodded his head pleased that he indeed kept his promise. He slowly lifted his legs one by one over the middle rope and jumped down off the mat. He looked up towards the ramp taking a few more steps before turning around and surveying the damage he had caused. He watched the EMT's run past him towards the ring and he felt an immense amount of satisfaction because of it.

As he stood there basking in the gratification he felt by leaving that carnage in the ring, the overwhelming cheering from the crowd alerted him to an additional presence and for the first time since walking out to the ring he actually smiled.

" **Wait a minute, is that, is that…" Corey began unable to finish his sentence**

" **It sure is! What is she doing out here?" Bryon asked excitedly**

Roman slowly turned around and gray locked with green. He held his hand up motioning for her to stay where she was and taking larger steps made quick work of the gap between them hoisting her up by her waist leaving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck.

Melanie placed her hands on either side of his face and rested her forehead against his. He took two more steps forward until they were standing sideways on the top of the ramp, for a split second it felt like they were the only two people in the arena even though they were surrounded by 45,000 screaming members of the WWE Universe.

Roman tilted his head over and kissed her neck sending the WWE universe into another frenzied wave of raucous cheering. Smiling against her neck he couldn't help but chuckle as he finally made sense of the chant that the WWE Universe was sending their way as he exited the ramp with Melanie.

RELANIE! RELANIE! RELANIE!

On their way to their dressing room they were stopped by Paul and Stephanie, Paul who lifted his eyebrow skeptically yet said nothing other than slapping Roman on the back and congratulating him on an excellent match, and Stephanie who looked like she was barely able to contain her fangirling at the sight of Roman and Melanie wrapped up with each other in such an intimate embrace.

"You are a man of your word Roman, I can appreciate that" Paul said as he cast Melanie one more questioning look that she didn't catch before extending his hand to his wife and retreating down the hall.

Walking through their dressing room door with Melanie sitting on Roman's waist her legs locked around his back, and his arm wrapped securely around her waist securing her snuggly to his body, they were immediately immersed in their sea of family and friends. After being congratulated on his match Melanie unhooked her legs from around his waist and lowered her legs in a motion that let him know she wanted to be let down. Roman grumbled unhappily but complied with the silent request. Once Melanie had her feet back on the ground Joelle made her request to be picked up known and her father happily obliged.

"Daddy you were amazing! I knew you were going to win!"

"Thank you baby girl" Roman said kissing his daughter on the forehead. Realizing he had yet to hear someone suck their teeth or any other demeaning derogatory remark he did a quick scan of the room.

"Where is your mom baby girl?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulder "I don't know" she hummed.

Thinking nothing of it Roman walked over to the bench and sat down behind Melanie who had her clothes lying over her knee as she uncharacteristically focused on scrolling through her repeatedly chiming phone.

Roman bent over and grabbed a towel from his bag and flung it over his shoulder. The constant chiming of his own phone now catching his attention caused him to lean over to see exactly what the alert was. He scrunched his face up in confusion why in the hell did he have over 500 twitter mentions he wondered to himself.

He clicked on one of the mentions and his eyes grew wide there were two pictures and they were side by side, one of them was a picture that he hadn't even known was taken of him holding Melanie, and Joelle on the very bench that they were currently sitting on. He had his head bent into Melanie's hair kissing the top of her head as Melanie and Joelle smiled at each other and Melanie tucked a piece of hair behind Joelle's ear. The picture next to that was a picture of Melanie and Roman that was literally taken not even 20 minutes ago of them at the top of the ramp with Melanie's hands on his cheeks them gazing into each other's eyes with their foreheads pressed together. The caption of the photo said in Samoan - Aiga i mea uma lava. He knew that someone in his family could have been the only one to take that picture and caption it as such.

His heart skipped a beat, those words couldn't be more true not only that but whoever took this picture had perfectly captured what was in his heart. That was his family, the family he would go to any lengths to protect, but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. He didn't know how Melanie would feel about this being passed all over the internet, especially the picture of their private moment with Joelle. He looked over her shoulder to see her staring at her twitter account at the exact same picture.

Dread pooling in the pit of his stomach "Who took this picture?" he asked knowing he didn't need to go into detail for the culprit to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Guilty Uce!" Jimmy said raising his hand. Roman didn't say anything he just looked at him warily before looking down at Melanie waiting for her to react.

"What does the caption mean?" Melanie asked quietly turning her attention towards Jimmy.

"Family over everything" he answered confidently not quite understanding why his cousin looked like he was waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

Melanie nodded and turned her attention back to her phone. Lowering her phone so that it was no longer in Roman's view Melanie began typing away furiously on her keyboard. Once she was done she put her phone face down on the bench and leaned back into Roman's chest.

Roman's phone pinged again alerting him of another new message. Roman rubbed his hand over his face, he was getting ready to just put it away but the name of the person tagging him caught him off gaurd. He clicked on the mention to see a retweet of the picture and a tweet that read

 **WWEQOSMel** **WWERomanReigns** _heart emoji, smiley with heart eyes emoji, heart emoji, smiley with heart eyes emoji_ Famiglia su Tutto andrà in guerra per questo qualsiasi giorno della settimana (Family over everything, will go to war for this any day of the week) thanks for the candid shot Jimmy! **WWEUso**

Roman's stunned face morphed into a heart stopping smile. He laced his fingers with Melanie and sighed in complete content. For the first time in 8 years he was truly happy, and he was determined to do everything in his power to not only keep this happiness but to make sure that Melanie was just as happy as he was.

 **A/N**

 **Not sure if it was clear or not (I hope it was) but the person who tagged Roman in the final tweet that surprised the hell out of him was Melanie. Also I used words to describe the emojis that she used since I cant insert them here *insert angry face emoji AND side eye emoji* lol**

 **Lastly just as a little note if you are pressed for time go and do what you have to do before reading Chapter 49 its HELLA LONG and easily two chapters but I just don't want to break it up lol**


	49. My View is Better Than Yours

**Warning this chapter is long as SHIT lol...the longest one in this story but again I REFUSE to break it up so I guess its my own damn fault. Either way I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 49**

Melanie collapsed on the bed in her room. She was so happy to be back in her hotel room she didn't know what to do with herself. She stretched her arms over her head and buried her face in the pillow. Letting out a slight chuckle she shook her head and ran her hand over her face.

 _Sasha had a plan; she specifically requested that once she won and her hand was raised in the air that Melanie make her way to the ring and help her celebrate. So here Melanie was for the third time that night jumping up and down on her feet screaming at the screen as Sasha locked in the bank statement on Charlotte through the railing of the stairs._

" _HOLD IT SASH! HOLD IT!" she screamed_

 _Seth cheered alongside of her "COME ON BABY! YOU GOT THIS!"_

 _And again for the third time that night they all exploded as one of their own picked up another win while Charlotte tapped and the ref signaled for the bell._

 _JoJo's voice reverberated through the arena "The winner of this match by submission, and still your RAW Women's champion SASHA BANKS!"_

 _Seth picked up Melanie and twirled her around in the air; once he placed her feet on the ground she headed for the door running towards Gorilla to make sure she fulfilled her promise. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Sasha was facing her as she stood to her feet and jumped into her arms._

" _Congrats baby! You did that!" she whispered in her ear pulling away to lift her hand in the air._

" _No Mel WE did that" she said motioning her hand between the two of them. "I could have never of gotten this far without you." She said screaming over the crowd pulling her in for another embrace._

 _Before either of them knew it, a familiar sounding music blared through the speakers, making the both of them turn towards the ramp. Looking on in confusion they watched Melanie's Uncle Ric make his way down the ramp. Melanie and Sasha looked at each other skeptically and patiently waited as he made his way into the ring. Once there he immediately made his reasoning known, walking next to Sasha and raising her hand in the air._

 _It was the cherry on the top of Sasha's cake. Not only had she beaten Charlotte and maintained her title but she was publicly getting the official stamp of approval from the man himself in his hometown Ric Flair. The smile on her face looked like it was tattooed there as they made their way up the ring slapping hands and taking pictures with fans. It was firmly in place all the way up until they made it to their Dressing room and heard screaming coming from the inside._

 _Melanie flung open the door and was furious by what she saw. Evelyn was standing toe to toe with Roman who was surrounded by his family while she gripped Joelle's arm tightly in one of her hands and held her purse in the other._

 _Joelle whimpered in pain but Evelyn ignored it as she stared Roman down daring him to make a move._

" _I'm taking her with me; you can clearly read on the document that you were just sent from your lawyer that the judge has granted me an overnight visit. So you can either get out of my way or I can have you arrested for violating a court order."_

" _Let her go."_

 _Evelyn didn't immediately hear her but Roman did and his posture instantly relaxed as Melanie walked up to his side and slipped her hand into his. Sasha stood silently off Melanie's left shoulder within reach in case something were to go wrong glaring at a smug faced Evelyn._

" _You won't be calling the police, not only that you are going to let Joelle go because you are hurting her and secondly almost as important as you currently holding her arm entirely to tight her father said no, so she isn't going anywhere with you." Melanie said smoothly_

" _You might want to fill your dumb little mate in on the recent events, because she seems to think that she actually has a say in me taking my daughter with me even though the Judge already approved it."_

 _Melanie smiled, Evelyn scowled_

" _Something amusing to you?"_

" _The fact that you think I'm letting you walk out of here with Jo is what's amusing." Melanie said_

" _The court order says I can so I will" Evelyn said very matter of fact._

" _Something has to be wrong how the hell did you get a court order when my lawyer was never notified of an emergency hearing." Roman said his mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out how Evelyn pulled this off._

 _Evelyn shrugged "Maybe you need to get a better lawyer" she replied snidely._

" _You barely paid Joelle any attention the entire time you were here. You had your face in your phone the majority of the time, and now you expect me to just eat the fact that your lawyer emailed me some bogus ass order from that crack pot of a Judge who has the audacity to give you an overnight visit with the daughter that you BLATANTLY IGNORED!" Roman roared in anger._

" _I wasn't ignoring her, I was taking care of business, talking to my lawyer making sure that everything was in place so that you couldn't keep my daughter from me tonight but then again you wouldn't have noticed because you were too busy playing captain save a ho." she said jerking her head towards Melanie._

 _Melanie snickered this bitch has lost her mind if she thinks she is going anywhere with Joelle. She thought to herself_

" _Sasha, do me a favor and grab my phone from my bag."_

 _Sasha nodded and quickly grabbed the phone from the bag and placed it into Melanie's hand._

 _Melanie jerked her head towards Evelyn and Sasha smiled stepping forward to stand in front of her._

" _I dare you to try and walk around me" Sasha hissed_

 _Melanie pulled up the email that she was looking for and forwarded it to Roman; she wanted to talk to him about this after they made it back to the hotel but since Evelyn was up to her typical shit she didn't have a choice but to reveal it now._

" _Like I said you aren't taking Jo anywhere so let…her…go" Melanie seethed pulling up one of the photos that was included in the the phone towards Evelyn she watched as she turned a ghostly shade of white._

" _How did you get that?" she whispered angrily_

 _Melanie ignored her question "I will not ask you again."_

" _That is just one photo you can't prove anything." Evelyn said straightening her posture_

 _Melanie twisted her lips as if giving the impression that she was giving what Evelyn said some actual thought "You mean other than exparte communication with the presiding Judge over your current case? Okay let's say you're right, let's say that this one picture can't prove anything…..this one can" She said swiping to the next picture and turning it towards Evelyn who gasped at seeing the intimate picture of her and the Judge kissing, him holding a handful of her ass while they leaned on his car in a dimly lit parking garage._

" _Or this one" Melanie said swiping again revealing a picture of Evelyn straddling the Judge as they sat in a Jacuzzi._

" _Oh and before you even try and give me some sorry ass excuse you should also know that I have his bank statements. I'm sure the Florida Bar Association, Judicial Committee and his wife of 25 years would love to know that type of transactions are being made to and from his account, I am also sure that they would love to question him as to why he didn't immediately recuse himself from the case seeing as the two of you have had a_ _ **relationship**_ _for the past year and half. So much so that the pretty little car you drive is currently in his name. Tell me" Melanie said as she tapped on her nose "How do you think the good ol Judge is going to feel when all of this is made public? I mean lets be real he didn't go through law school graduating at the top of his class, busting his ass for 20 years just to watch all of his hard work go down the drain."_

 _Evelyn was so angry she was shaking, she tightened her grip on Joelle's arm and Joelle again whimpered in pain. This time Melanie didn't ask she stepped forward and picked Joelle up, forcibly removing Evelyn's hand from her arm. She turned and gave Joelle to Roman and took two steps closer to Evelyn._

" _I warned you that I would end you. Just know that whatever happens next, you brought this on yourself. Now get out." She said through clenched teeth. She watched as Evelyn stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her._

 _She turned to face Roman who was staring at her with a tightlipped expression on his face. "Please don't think I was keeping things from you, I was going to tell you what I found I just didn't want to tell you here, I was going to wait until we were back at the hotel."_

 _Roman shook his head "I don't care"_

 _Melanie flinched unsure of how to take his statement. "What do you mean?"_

" _I don't care that you looked into the Judge, what I want to know is when did you do it?"_

" _After we found out about the emergency visit that she was granted"_

 _Roman's question was only one word "Why?"_

" _Because it just didn't seem right, it came out of nowhere, no judge in their right mind should have agreed to let her have an emergency visit after what she did this weekend, plus there was no way that your restraining order shouldn't have been granted. They grant them for much, much less." She said still extremely nervous as to why he was questioning her._

 _Roman wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought her hands to his lips. "The fact that you went to this level to get to the bottom of what was going on, shows me where your heart is." He said his eyes glistening as he pulled her into his embrace. "Your actions prove what you have already said with your words, that you would protect Joelle and always defend her. It's not that I didn't believe you when you said it but to see the depths you would go to make sure that Joelle was safe from harm." He said his voice growing unsteady as he pinched his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Means more to me than you will ever possibly know" he finished wrapping his arms around her neck and bringing his head down to rest next to her head._

A knock at her door brought her back to the present. Rushing to the door she stood up on her tip toes and looked through the peep hole. Smiling at the people on the other side she flung the door open.

"Hey Melly Belly" Joelle said happily as she bounded into the room clad in her princess pajamas and jumped on the bed closest to the door followed by Roman who wore his nightly norm of basketball shorts and a black tshirt.

"Hey Lady Bug" Melanie called behind her as Roman wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey baby" he said before kissing her on the cheek and lifting the bag of food he had in his hand up for her to see.

Melanie leaned her head back "Yes!" she said as she pushed her hands up into the air, then closed and locked the door behind him joining Joelle on the bed while Roman pulled out the containers of chipotle from the bag. Handing her her veggie bowl she scooted happily from side to side peeling off the top and grabbing a forkful she tilted her head back and groaned.

"I love Chipotle" she breathed out making Joelle giggle as she dug into her chicken bowl.

Roman joined them on the bed sitting with his back against the headrest, extending his feet in front of him crossing his legs at his ankles while Joelle and Melanie sat Indian style closer to the foot of the bed. Melanie picked up the remote and as promised ordered the Little Mermaid.

Halfway through the movie it was lights out for Joelle who had her head leaned over into Melanie's lap as she slept. Melanie turned off the movie and shifted Joelle so that she was lying next to Roman who had fallen asleep during Sebastian's performance of Under the Sea. She pulled the covers up to Joelle's neck, moved the hair off of her forehead and kissed her goodnight.

She eased into the vacant bed near the window and sighed in content. She was beginning to drift off when she felt a wave of cold air hit her back and the bed dipped towards the floor. A large hand snaked around her waist.

"Goodnight Lalelei." Roman said as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Goodnight Le" she said before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday flew by in a flash as did the majority of Wednesday and before Melanie knew it she was standing in the mirror in her hotel room that she shared with Sasha looking at the finished product for what would be her first official date with Roman.

She wore a long strapless blue and white sundress. That was a navy blue on the top, switched to a lighter blue from her waist to just above her knees, then changed to white from her knees to her mid-calf then switched to a sky blue from the mid-calf all the way down to the bottom of her dress. She wore her hair piled up on top of her head in a loose curly top knot. Her feet were clad in a simple white sparkly pair of flat sandals.

"Are you sure I'm not under dressed?" Melanie asked

"Positive" Sasha said as she stood up and looked at Melanie from head to toe completely pleased with the overall product.

"I wish he would tell me where we were going" she groaned

Sasha chortled "Will you stop worrying about the location I promise you, you are going to love it!" She said walking up to Melanie and turning her around by her shoulders. "Promise me that you are going to relax and just enjoy the moment, don't think too much, Roman worships the ground that you walk on and I'm not stupid I know that you adore him too."

Melanie blushed slightly nodding at her friend's assessment making Sasha clap repeatedly at the admission.

Joelle came skipping out of the bathroom door clad in her princess terry cloth robe and a small towel wrapped around her damp hair.

"Melly you look sooooooo pretty" she said walking up to her and running her little hand down her dress.

"Thanks baby" Melly coo'd as she tickled her neck.

Melanie picked Joelle up and swung her on the bed as Sasha went to answer the knock at the door.

"That must be your ride" Sasha said in a sing song voice.

She leaned up and glared through the peep hole eeing as she flung it open.

"Cousin DJ!" Joelle screamed as she went flying off of the bed and into her cousin Dwayne's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Melanie said with a smile as DJ leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm your ride" he said wiggling his eyebrows as he returned her smile.

"Is that so?" she said with a small laugh. DJ nodded as Melanie's phone beeped. She went to look at it and smiled involuntarily.

"Is that lover boy?" DJ asked as he attempted to peer over her shoulder at her screen

Melanie jerked her phone to her chest "Get out of here!" she said with a laugh. Waiting until he backed up she removed the phone from her chest and read over the message.

Leati: I sent my big headed cousin DJ to pick you up, being that the two of you already know each other I figured you would be more comfortable with that since I am still putting the finishing touches on everything. I can't wait to see you baby, I hope you love what I have planned for our date tonight.

She smiled and shoved her phone into her clutch turning around she looked at DJ who had a goofy grin on his face. "They are so done for" he laughed as he looked at Sasha

"Tell me about it" she said smirking. She took Joelle from his arms and ushered them both out of the door, yelling down the hall.

"You can thank me later for part two of your outfit Mel!"

"Have fun with daddy Melly!" Joelle yelled before she and Sasha burst into giggles and slammed the room door closed.

Melanie shook her head and scratched her nose. "Something tells me that I don't even want to know what Sasha is talking about."

DJ chuckled "Probably not" he said guiding her out of the elevator and through the corridor into his awaiting truck. He opened the back door helping her up into the seat and closed the door, before making his way to the driver's seat and easing his way in grabbing a black chauffeurs hat from the passenger seat and placing it securely on his head before pulling out of the parking lot.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Melanie said as she laughed at him from the backseat.

"Your jackass date made me promise to wear it; He said if I was going to be your driver for the night that I needed to look the part. He tried to make me wear a black tuxedo but I refused, so we settled on the hat as a compromise."

Melanie took her phone out of her clutch and snapped a picture. DJ glared at her through the rearview mirror

"Sorry DJ but I had to get proof; no one would believe me if I told them that the big bad Dwayne the Rock Johnson was driving me around and wearing a chauffeur hat."

"Whatever" he mumbled under his breath. Turning his head towards the road they drove in comfortable silence for the next 20 minutes. The car began taking a series of twists and turns with the spaces between houses growing more and more, eventually it felt like they were driving at least 15 minutes before spotting the next house. When they finally slowed and began to make a turn into a driveway Melanie couldn't stop her breath from catching as they made their way through an electric gate into a long winding driveway that led up to a beautiful ocean side mansion.

DJ continued to drive until he reached a pathway on the side of the house; he came to a complete stop once the side of the car perfectly met the stone pathway.

Melanie was so busy admiring the beauty of the scenery around her that she hadn't noticed that they had come to a stop until DJ opened her door and extended her his hand to escort her out of the car.

"Holy shit" she muttered under her breath.

DJ chucked "This is where I leave you Mel; follow that stone walkway until you can't follow it anymore. He is waiting for you at the bottom." He leaned in and kissed her again on the cheek and watched her start her journey on the stone path headed down towards the beach.

He smiled as he watched her sun dress sway in the wind, she is perfect for Roman. Dwayne thought to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk into his house.

Melanie took her time walking the path, the sun was just starting to set, she had butterflies in her stomach and she could barely contain her excitement. The beach was beautiful, the sound the waves made as they crashed against each other and rolled onto the sand was nothing short of paradise but it was nothing compared to the site in front of her.

Behind the house was a table for two that was draped with a white table cloth and positioned on a large burgundy carpet. It was surrounded by six tall bamboo torches and In-between those torches there were small circular matching beige Chinese lanterns. As she made her way to the end of the stone path a makeshift aisle lined with the same Chinese lanterns that encircled the table were neatly lined up leading her down a winding path that lead straight to the man who put all of this in motion.

She couldn't contain her smile and she didn't even try as she sent a sparkling smile Roman's way. She slightly hiked up her dress so that it was at her ankles, picking up her paces she made a beeline toward the Adonis who was dressed in khaki shorts, a white short sleeved linen button up shirt, and a pair of burgundy Sperry boat shoes. She slowed her pace when she was only a few feet away from him. Raising her head she was met with his megawatt smile and his shining gray eyes.

He extended his hand out to her and she placed her smaller hand into his. "I've missed you Laleleli, being away from you for more than 24 hours was nothing short of painful." Stepping backwards but still keeping her hand in his he gently pulled her towards the table.

"Come" he said leading her to their table. He pulled out her chair for her and waited for her to sit before scooting her chair in closer to the table.

"You look breathtaking" he said as he grazed her face with his fingers.

He took his seat that was angled towards Melanie so that they were not quite sitting across from each but were not quite sitting directly next to each other either.

"You don't look bad yourself" she said taking the time to eye him up and down from the top of his perfectly coifed man bun to the bottom of his Burgundy boat shoes.

He let out a low chuckle "Did you just check me out?"

Melanie nodded her head "Is there a problem with that"

Roman leaned forward "Nope by all means continue to look, just know that this isn't like in the store where if you break it you bought it….it's already all yours." He said kissing her softly on the cheek.

Melanie poked her tongue into her cheek and shifted in her seat as she felt the same familiar ache from their make out session in the dressing room make its presence known.

Lord give me strength she silently prayed as she slowly pried her gaze away from Roman and looked out into the ocean.

He reached over and grasped her hand in his as their salads were brought out to them. Roman didn't release her hand while the servers laid their salads down in front of them, instead he ran circles along her hand with his thumb and Melanie did nothing to deter his show of affection.

Once the servers had left Melanie looked over to Roman "This is amazing Le, but you didn't have to go through this much trouble."

"This isn't trouble, this is what I wanted to do, I wanted to make our first date special. I want to make all of our date's special." He said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her palm. He watched her slowly close her eyes and bite the corner of her lip.

She felt his tongue dart out and lick her palm a gasp rolled past her lips and her eyes darted open, immediately locking onto his as he placed a warm kiss to the very spot that his tongue had just tasted. He slowly placed her hand down onto the table unwillingly releasing her from his grasp so that they could begin to eat their salad.

They sat in comfortable silence until the waiters came around again to serve them their main course, once the plates were laid in front of them the corners of Melanie's lips quirked up. She looked at the delicious lasagna that reminded her of home. It looked like a work of art sitting perfectly in the middle of the plate. She could tell by looking at it that it was the perfect combination of meat, sauce and cheese. She closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma.

She heard Roman chuckle

"I'm sorry" she said "I love Lasagna and this one reminds me of how my moms used to smell. She said as she eyed the dish in front of her. "So much so that I don't even want to ruin it by cutting into it."

"Well that won't do" Roman said a smile itching to make an appearance on his face. "You have to eat, here taste mine since you don't want to cut yours yet." He said as he cut a piece of his lasagna lifting it onto his fork and bringing it up to her lips. He watched as she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the fork. As he slid the fork out of her mouth he saw her eyes glaze over. Her fingers came up to her lips touching them in disbelief, as she slowly chewed the lasagna.

"How?" she asked once she had swallowed the food that was in her mouth "I don't understand, it taste just like my moms recipe, from the sauce to the meat to the way it's layered."

"That's because it is your mom's recipe, I remember you telling me that your mom's Lasagna was your all-time favorite, and I wanted to make it for you. So I asked Sasha to reach out to your dad and have him send your moms recipe for lasagna including the recipe for the sauce she used to make for it."

"Wait you cooked for me?! When did you have the time?! Her sauce takes a good 8 hours to make and needs to sit for another 8 in order to taste just right" she whispered

"Tell me about it" he chuckled admitting "I almost ruined it but I called my mom and she talked me through how to correct it."

Melanie dabbed at the tears that were forming in her eyes, "The fact that you not only cooked for me but you asked my dad for my mom's recipe…" she trailed off looking at him with genuine awe and appreciation. "You're amazing" she said leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for making this the best date of my life." She admitted honestly. She felt him run his hand up and down her back.

"In the interest of fairness, this is the best date I have ever had too."

Melanie pulled back slightly from their embrace her face dangerously close to his "And how so, you were the one who was slaving away in the kitchen all day, I just showed up to this beautiful set up in this amazing location to my absolute favorite homemade dish."

"Because I am finally on a date with the woman of my dreams." He whispered his fingers running lightly over the skin of her exposed shoulder.

Melanie's mouth formed an O.

Roman smiled and nudged his chin towards her plate "Eat Lalelei, we still have a second part to our date." He said forcing himself to lean away from her and back into his own seat. Melanie picked up her fork and cut into the lasagna. Now instead of dreading cutting into it and ruining it she savored every bite.

Roman swore he saw her eyes roll back into her head more than once as she ate her dinner. They sat at the table holding hands for a while and drinking some of the red wine that had been poured into their glasses. Their conversation was easy and free, there was no awkwardness, and no pressure. Everything felt natural and organic.

Roman looked out of the corner of his eyes at Melanie. Her face was focused on the water in front of them. He turned his head and watched her watch the water. The way her nose scrunched and the way her eyes darted around as if she would miss something if she looked at one spot for too long made his insides flutter in adoration.

She slowly turned her face to face him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, I was just enjoying the view" he said taking the back of his hand and running it along her cheek. "You want to take a swim?"

"I would love to but I didn't bring a suit."

Roman smirked "Remember when I told you I had it covered?"

Melanie nodded

"Sasha picked a suit out for you; it's laid out in the room on the ground floor."

Melanie rolled her eyes "I would have been better off having you pick out a suit for me."

Roman couldn't help but snicker.

"Why do you say that?"

"I bet you she picked out a suit that barely has enough fabric to cover Lady bug let alone me."

Roman covered his mouth to try and hide his smile; she wasn't too far off the mark. When he saw the suit Sasha picked he immediately called the florist to have her favorite flowers delivered to her once they arrived back home as a thank you gift.

"Come on just try it, if you are to uncomfortable once you see what she picked you don't have to wear it, you can come back out in your dress, but either way I have to set up for the second half of our date, so you have to take your pretty little ass inside the house."

Melanie arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow "So this was only the first half?"

Roman simply smirked making Melanie chuckle at how smug he was behaving.

"Okay show me where I need to go and change."

Roman happily rose from his seat and led Melanie inside to the room where her suit was laid out on the bed. Once he closed the door Melanie walked closer to the bed and laughed. She knew it, Sasha picked out a small strapless bikini. She thought about Roman's words " _If you are to uncomfortable once you see what she picked you don't have to wear it you can come back out in your dress."_ She ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip and whipped her dress over her head, removing her undergarments and exchanging them for her skimpy bathing suit; she walked into the ensuite and checked herself out in the mirror.

She didn't look half bad she thought as she turned around and glanced at herself from the back. It was less material than she would have wished but it was still a beautiful bathing suit. The top had a piece of white fabric covering the top of her right breast, that went through the middle of her chest snaking downward covering the bottom of her left breast. The bottom fabric covering the remaining half of her right breast was black and went through the middle of her chest snaking up covering the remaining half of her left breast, each color of the front of her bathing suit melding together making each colored half of the bathing suit look like the shape of a loosely formed S. The white fabric had black dots while the black fabric was the opposite and was covered with white dots.

The bottom half of her bathing suit was a pair of low rise briefs. The material that covered her crotch and her bum was the solid black color covered in white dots and the side thick straps that rested low on her hips were white fabric covered in black dots.

Not bad at all she said as she checked herself out one last time, taking a deep breath and before she lost all of her nerve, she headed out of the ensuite and out the bedroom door.

When she made it back to the sliding glass door, the table, and lanterns were all gone and were replaced with a bamboo carpet that had a wicker basket set up in one corner with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of chilled champagne. At the head of the blanket there was a large long square brown and beige pillow with 2 extra-large beige pillows leaning against it and 2 smaller yet still large burgundy pillows leaning against them. She looked over to the beautiful shirtless man who stood next to this next set up waiting for her in a pair of blue swim trunks. She watched his eyes roam over her body and she didn't feel repulsed like she did when others did the same thing, instead her voice caught in her throat, she felt her chest rise higher than it should have needed to go in order to over compensate and get the amount of air needed to resuscitate her from her heart almost stopping at the toe curling way that he was drinking her in. He held a hand out to her and curled their fingers together.

"You ready to take a swim?"

She nodded and looked from side to side, catching her concern instantly Roman added "This is a private beach owned by the owner of the house, not one person is allowed within 5 miles of the beach on either side, so it's just you and me." he said as he slowly pulled her toward the water. Melanie allowed Roman to lead her to the water, the water feeling cool as it washed up along her feet and up to her ankles. They delved further into the water. Getting to the point where the water was up to their knees Roman felt a splash land on his side. He turned his head and looked at Melanie who gave him a sly smile and pushed more water at him. She yanked her hand from his grasp and took a few steps back as he reached out for her. He missed the first time but was successful in wrapping his arms around her from behind when she went to turn and run from him. He yanked her up into the air her knees coming up to a 90 degree angle as she laughed a deep throaty laugh as she laid her head back against his shoulder.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said though her laughter "I won't do it again I swear"

He hummed in response and lowered her back into the water. His arms still wrapped around her waist her back pressed to his front she lifted her head to look up at the last remaining moments of the sun setting.

"Can I take your hair down?" he asked softly. She was so engrossed in the sunset that she barely registered his question or her response until she felt her hair tumble down around her shoulders.

"Le pay attention, you are going to miss this beautiful sunset." She said in awe at the colors that were splashed out in front of them along the sky.

"I don't know, I honestly think the view I have is better than yours." He said as his fingers ran along her shoulders and down her arms, making her body shiver in response to his touch. She turned her body ever so slightly and looked up at Roman.

"Where is this view that is so much better than mine? " She asked narrowing her eyes and adding "You're not making a short joke are you?"

"No baby, I'm not making a short joke." he said with a soft chuckle "But I meant it when I said my view is better than yours." He said lightly running his hands along her jaw.

"Where are you looking" Melanie asked

Roman smiled and leaned his head down as he focused at the movements of her lips. "The most beautiful scene of them all…..you." he murmured dipping his head to close the gap between them capturing her lips in his.

His kiss was soft at first, and as he suspected her lips melded perfectly against his, but he needed more.

He was momentarily shocked and then elated when he felt Melanie run her soft tongue gently along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and felt her tongue enter his mouth, slowly and methodically exploring and tasting every inch that her tongue could reach. Her fingers gently traveled up across his exposed taught flesh, with one hand she reached around his neck and dug her delicate fingers into his hair and under his bun, while the other stayed on his shoulder pulling him down so that she could further her exploration of his mouth.

She felt his hands slowly travel down her back and over her ass stopping right at the curve of her bottom, palming her back and forth in his large masculine hands before giving her butt a firm squeeze. She let out a tiny gasp and his hands traveled even lower stopping at the back of her thighs, his fingers caressing the inside of her legs, kneading her flesh gently between his digits as he lifted her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hang on to me" he rasped before reconnecting their lips. Unable to fight the urge anymore he tangled one hand in her hair at the back of her head to keep her in place and the other hand continually palmed her bottom. He nipped her lower lip between his teeth and darted his hungry tongue inside of her mouth.

Now it was his turn to thoroughly taste and explore. She didn't fight his need for dominance; instead she let him take full control falling in sync with every thrust of his tongue. She didn't even notice they had moved out of the water until she felt herself being lowered onto her back. From this angle Roman was able to take full advantage and deepen the kiss further. He nearly came undone at the combination of her silky smooth legs rubbing up against his sides, her nails digging into his shoulder and the sensual moan she released into his mouth.

This has to be what heaven feels like she thought as Roman removed his mouth from her lips and began to trace small kisses along her jaw line all the way down her neck.

On his way back up, he made a detour and kissed the spot under her jaw right next to her neck.

"Fuck" Melanie whimpered

Roman smirked against her skin and flicked his tongue along the same spot. She whimpered again this time tilting her head back to allow him better access to her neck. He re-positioned himself so that his right hand was hooked behind her knee and his left hand was pressed into the small of her back. He continued to assault her sweet spot, her arched back, soft sensual mewls and labored breaths the only indications he needed to know that his queen was being thoroughly sated. He sucked on that spot one last time before being taken by surprise and ending up on his back with Melanie straddling his waist.

She looked at him through hooded eyes and ran her hands up and down his chest unconsciously shifting her hips backwards as she leaned forward. Roman's eyes shut in response as his lower half immediately reacted to the friction. She tilted her head to the side pausing her movement to let him recover, biting her lower lip she purposely rocked her hips again this time sliding her bottom a little lower so that she was sitting just above his manhood. He placed his hands on her hips and groaned.

"Shit baby….do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" he panted as she leaned over and captured his lips hungrily within hers, kissing him with a fiery passion that did nothing to help extinguish his growing erection.

She rocked her hips again but was caught off guard when he countered her movement with a smooth rocking of his own creating the friction that her sex craved. He kept one hand on her hip and wrapped one hand behind her head pulling her face down to be completely level with his.

"You're not ready yet bellisima." he said as he crashed his lips to hers "but…soon…you…. will… be." He said in-between kisses. "And when you are….." he said bringing her face lower so that it was next to his lips "I am going to make love to you all night long" he whispered before licking the outline of her ear and gently tugging it in-between his teeth.

Roman rolled them over so that her back was leaned up against the pillows and he was hovering above her. He stilled as he took in her facial features.

"loʻu alofa o outou" he said kissing her tenderly between each word.

His tongue again found its way into her mouth, plundering her and taking everything that she had to offer.

Pulling away so that they could catch their breath Melanie brought her hand up to his face and traced his lips with the fingers. Roman puckered his lips kissing each and every one of her fingers that made their way across his lips.

She leaned her forehead against his. Once her breathing started to level off she asked "Tell me what that means."

Roman smiled and shifted himself so that he was positioned behind Melanie. She turned her body so that she was laying on his chest on her side, angling her body so that one of her legs was laying across his and her head was leaned back on his shoulder so that she could see his face.

He lowered his head to look at her, the nervousness he felt earlier before their date returning. He didn't take what he said lightly, he knew what he felt and he knew his feelings for her were real. He just hoped that they had made enough progress that Melanie would know that he was sincere.

Taking a deep breathe he said "I said _my love is yours_." He watched her face closely for any negative reaction but she didn't give him any indication of one. Instead she brought her hand up and caressed his face. He leaned into her hand and rubbed her wrist with his fingers.

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay" she said quietly, slowly nodding her head.

"I know I said we would go at your pace and I would never want to rush you, but I won't hide the way I feel about you, it's just not possible." He said shaking his head a ghost of a smile splaying across his lips. "The elders used to tell us that every Samoan warrior has been gifted with a woman that would be his perfect match in every way, upon meeting his Queen his soul will recognize her as his soulmate; his heart will recognize her as his home, his body will know that she is his perfect fit; and his mind will know her as his unequivocal equal in every way." He said as his hand wrapped around her neck, his thumb slowly caressing her jaw.

"I know you may not feel the same way as I do right now, but Melanie I feel it in the very depths of my soul that you are my perfect match. You make me whole; you are my Kismet, my heart and my soul." Roman said tracing his fingers along her chest at the location of her heart.

Looking up into her eyes Roman took another deep breath and spoke the words that had been sitting on the tip of his tongue practically since the day that he met her. "What I'm trying to say is I'm head over heels in love with you Melanie…..will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Melanie tilted her head to the side. Her heart and her gut were on the same page, but her head was a lot more cautious.

She slowly altered her position so that she was sitting with her knees tucked under her, the heels of her feet facing upward. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face, and gazed into his unwavering clear gray eyes. In this moment her heart refused to let her deny what it wanted, and what it wanted was him. She wanted to be with him, her securities and inhibitions be damned. A smile slowly made its way across her lips, her voice coming out barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Yes I will be your girlfriend."

Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing, he saw her mouth moving, and he thought he heard her correctly but he wanted to be sure.

"Baby can you say that one more time." he said placing his hands on top of her own.

She inched forward on her knees "Yes Le, I will be your girlfriend." She said this time much more audible.

Roman tackled her to the ground chuckling as he pressed his body against hers, causing a squeal of surprise to pass through her lips.

This day was the second best day of his life - second only to the birth of his daughter. He rolled over so that Melanie was laying on top of him her hair cascading over her shoulders and down around Roman's head. He took his hands and placed them into her hair, one hand on either side of her face.

"I love you so much, I want you to take all the time you need because I'm not going anywhere, and I know in my heart that you aren't either."

Melanie laid her head along his chest. She felt him lean up and inch back until his back was once again propped up against the pillows. He ran his hand through her hair, and continued repeating the calming motion as she hummed her appreciation. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed, and this free. She closed her eyes; his gentle caress slowly lulling her to the brink of sleep. She briefly opened her eyes taking one final look at the night sky as a warm breeze blew over them and for the first time since she had met Walker she felt completely at peace.

"You know I think you might have made a mistake Le" she mumbled

"Oh really how is that baby?" he replied amusement evident his in tone

Melanie yawned and snuggled further into him.

"I mean you set the bar so high on the first date how are you ever going to top this? And aren't you worried I will start expecting this level of perfection on all of our dates?"

Roman chortled

"Well looks like you are going to have to stick around to find out how I am going to top this one huh? As far as you expecting this type of treatment you damn well better, you are my Queen and if I'm not doing my job and making you feel as such then it would be my fault when someone better comes along and tries to woo you away from me, now sleep you're exhausted." he said kissing her head.

"Mkay "she mumbled, before falling into the type of deep and peaceful slumber that had eluded her for years.

 **A/N**

 **There you have it ladies and gentleman...we have their first date AND their first kiss. How are y'all feeling after this chapter? Please be honest! I love you guys to pieces and I want to make sure I write to the best of my ability for myself and for you.**

 **Happy Labor day to everyone! and I hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend. I will talk to you all next weekend.**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	50. Plum Sized Hickies and Another Surprise

**A/N SUPRISEEEEEEEE! LOL**

 **Chapter 50**

"Sooooooo are you going to fill me in on your date?" Sasha asked as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down at Melanie, who was still unpacking her bag while Sasha laid stretched out across Melanie's king sized bed. Though Sasha had been home for nearly 6 hours, Melanie was just returning since Roman had changed their tickets so that he Joelle and Melanie could take their time that morning and have breakfast together at DJ's house before getting on the plane and heading home. He had tried talking her into coming home with him and Joelle but Melanie had refused since she had dance practices she needed to get ready for early Saturday morning.

Melanie bit her lip and sat down in the doorway of her walk-in closet. "It was amazing" she breathed out as Sasha clapped her hands excitedly and eed like a fangirl as she rose up onto her knees.

"It was so romantic, and intimate, and soo sooooo perfect" she finished with a small giggle. "He was amazing, the food was delicious" she groaned closing her eyes and tilting her head up in the air "But then again you would know since you helped him conspire to get my mom's recipe." she said as she flung her shirt at Sasha's head.

"Guilty as charged" Sasha said with a smile. "And in case you're wondering, I'm not apologetic about it in the least" she said shaking her head "But onto other things do you have anything important to tell me?" Sasha asked as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed looking at Melanie expectantly.

Melanie lulled her head to the side and looked at Sasha blankly, shrugging her shoulders and crinkling her face "No I don't think so" she said as she scratched her nose.

Sasha gasped "LIAR!" she screamed as she pointed at Melanie "You do! You have a tell when you're lying, and you just did it!"

"No I don't!" Melanie said as she again scratched her nose

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Sasha screamed laughing at her "Spill it! NOW! What else happened?!" she said as she scrambled over and kneeled down next to Melanie.

Melanie slowly pulled another shirt from her bag and dropped it on the floor next to her. She turned her head to look at Sasha a small smile inching across her face "He may…or may not have asked me to be his girlfriend."

Sasha gasped and grabbed her chest "What did you say?! Did you say yes?! Please tell me you said yes!"

Melanie's small smile morphed into a full blown one "I may or may not have said yes."

Sasha threw her hands in the air and bounced up and down on the floor. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she said as she pulled her hands down to her chest holding them in fists under her chin.

Melanie burst into full blown laughter and let out a surprised scream as Sasha tackled her to the ground. The both of them so loud that neither of them heard her bedroom door creep open.

"What in the hell are you two doing in here" Seth asked as he looked at them as if they had lost their minds.

Sasha shook Melanie's shoulders back and forth "ROMAN ASKED MELANIE TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND SHE SAID YES!" Sasha screamed

Seth ran his hand over his mouth and smiled as he walked into the room and sat down next to them on the floor. "I know I spoke to that over achieving little shit of a boyfriend of hers already, he sounds like a love sick puppy." he said with a laugh.

Melanie sucked her teeth and smacked Seth in the arm "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that Seth"

Sasha couldn't help jumping up and down on her butt and clapping her hands together "AAAAAHHHHHH I'm so happy we can double date, triple date…wait quadruple date with Jimmy and Trin and Dean and Renee…" she paused and swiped her hand in front of her face as if swatting a fly "No better yet just double date, because now that I think about it, I will have less time with you now that you and Ro are together and I'm not willing to give up any more of my time, so even though I love Trin and Renee fuck them hoes, they are going to have to get in where they fit in."

Melanie threw her head back and let herself slowly hit the floor as she started laughing "Whyyyyyyyy, why are you so damn rude!?" she said as she wiped her tears out of her eyes.

Sasha shrugged "You know I don't like to share" she said with a straight face.

Seth just chuckled and shook his head "Anyway" he said as he turned his attention back to Melanie swooping her into his lap for a hug "Ro couldn't wait to tell me that you two were finally officially together, and I for one couldn't be happier" he said as he squeezed her around the shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Sethie" Melanie said as she kissed him on his forehead and hugged him around the neck.

"Okay sooooo he asked you to be his girlfriend did the two of you do anything else?" Sasha said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh you mean since you had me looking like a $2.00 hooker in that itty bitty piece of fabric you picked out?" Melanie asked

Sasha gasped and held her hand up to her chest "I am appalled that you would even say something like that! Especially when I know that one you totally have the body for the suit I picked out, and two once Roman saw you in it he wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you, in fact" Sasha said dipping her head and moving Melanie's hair over her shoulder tapping at the spot on her neck that spread under her jaw "Judging from that nice size hickey right here it looks like I was right" she said as Melanie jerked away from her, pushed off Seth and ran into her bathroom.

Sasha and Seth looked at each other and snickered as she cursed.

"Son of a BITCH!" she said as she stormed out of the bathroom and started searching for something on the bed.

"You're telling me you didn't notice that this morning?" Seth said instantly regretting the question as Melanie shot him a glare that could freeze over hell.

He raised his hands up in surrender "My bad" he said lowering his head and snickering some more.

Melanie glared at him a little bit longer before dialing the first contact in her history. It only rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey baby" he coo'd through the phone in such a way that for a split second she forgot why she was even mad and had called him in the first place.

Sasha must have known that her resolve went straight out the window because she immediately fell out on the floor and started laughing.

"She couldn't even stay mad for 10 seconds…damn she sprung" she said as she rolled around on the floor holding her stomach

Melanie flipped her the bird.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he said a bit of nervousness creeping into his voice at the fact that he hadn't heard Melanie say anything yet she was the one who had called him.

Melanie cleared her throat and refocused on the reason why she had called in the first place "You want to tell me why I have a plum sized hickey on my neck?"

Roman chuckled

"I'm sorry, what's so funny?" she asked her irritation beginning to rise.

"I'm sorry Lalelei I don't mean to laugh at you, but to be honest I thought you saw it already, if not this morning then later during the day especially since I kept touching you and tilting your head."

Melanie sucked her teeth and threw her head back so that it was facing the ceiling "Le, you _**always**_ touch me, so that was never going to be a clue."

She could hear Roman's smile through the phone "True…..does it bother you that much?"

Melanie huffed "No it doesn't bother me I just wish I knew you decided to try to eat me before I walked out of the house and we took all of those pictures with fans."

Roman coughed to cover up his laughter "Okay, I promise I will tell you the next time I give you a love bite, but if we are going to be honest I really don't think I should shoulder all of the blame, I mean it's not my fault you taste so damn good."

Melanie's face flushed and Sasha made sure she knew about it.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH they being nasty!" she teased as Melanie's face turned a darker shade of red

Roman chuckled "Sasha, takes pleasure in torturing you doesn't she?"

"You have no idea" Melanie muttered

"Alright that's my Que to leave I don't need to hear any more of this" Seth said standing up and walking to the door, stopping just long enough to throw over his shoulder. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Hmm can you go get us something from the new Thai place Sash and I have been dying to try?"

Seth deadpanned

"You do know that is like 30 minutes from here right?"

Melanie stuck out her lower lip "Pleeassse Seth?" she whined

"Yeah come on babe?" Sasha said as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Seth blinked his eyes at the both of them "Do you know how long that's going to take?"

Both girls shot him a look that said "and your point"

Seth shook his head and groaned "I'll be back." He said as he exited the room. He stopped in his tracks and turned around on his heel, jogged over to Mel and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I meant what I said Mel, I am happy for you and that kiss ass boyfriend of yours. You guys are good for each other." Seth said.

Leaning over and making sure his mouth was close to the receiver he said "I meant what I said to you to Ro, I love you but you hurt my sister, and I will break that pretty ass face of yours!"

Roman sighed "I know, Seth"

"Just making sure we are on the same page Ro, alright I have to go before Mel and Sasha start getting hangry….trust me that is something you never want to be on the receiving end of bro."

"The fact that you are aware of that speaks volumes for how well you know us" Melanie said smiling

"Now go and get our food before Mel and I double team that ass!" Sasha said as she hopped on Melanie's bed. Both of them waving goodbye to Seth as he finally exited the room.

Sasha tapped Melanie's shoulder "Put your phone on speaker."

Melanie didn't hesitate and placed her phone on speaker "Babe your on speaker okay?"

"I'm sorry baby, what did you say?"

"I said babe your on speaker."

"I'm sorry Lalelei, I just want to make sure I heard you right what did you say?"

"I said ba-" Melanie paused and burst out laughing "You heard exactly what I said!"

"Yeah, you're right I just wanted to keep hearing you call me babe that's all."

"Y'all are so cute it's sickening" Sasha said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate, why did you want me to put him on speaker?" Melanie asked

"Did you tell her the surprise?" Sasha said as she smiled sneakily

"Nope" he said

Melanie pursed her lips and looked at Sasha suspiciously "What is she talking about Le?"

"Well, I kind of changed our tickets for Texas" he started to explain

Melanie's face snapped from Sasha back to the phone "Changed how? And why?"

"We aren't leaving on Sunday, we are leaving Saturday evening we will be there before 10:00pm and it's so you can spend more time with your dad. I know you guys talk all the time, but you miss him and I have a daughter and I can only imagine the hell he is going through by not being able to hug you and make sure you are okay."

Melanie felt her throat constrict and her eyes well with tears as she looked at Sasha who had a smile on her face.

"Aww Melly don't cry!" she half laughed as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her head to her shoulder

"Baby why are you crying? I thought this would be a good surprise I can change them back if you want me too!" Roman said hurriedly

Melanie shot her head up from Sasha's shoulder "No don't you dare! I'm sorry, I'm not crying because I'm sad but it's because you keep doing these incredibly sweet and thoughtful things." She said as she shook her head and wiped her tears.

"I just want to make you happy Mel."

"Well" she said sniffling "Mission accomplished" she said as she turned to look at Sasha "But does one of you want to tell me how you keep getting access to my airplane ticket info to be able to continually change my flight because this would be the second time in 2 days that you have done so and I know for a fact I haven't given you any information."

Sasha sucked her teeth "Fine, it's been me!" she said as she held her hand up "I am the one helping him make the changes. He gives me his credit card and I work my magic with the airlines."

"Speaking of credit card Sasha what's your favorite color?" Roman asked

"Red" Sasha and Melanie responded at the same time.

"Got it"

"Wwwwhhyyyyyy?" Sasha drawled out

"You'll find out this weekend, either way I have to go, I promised Jo I would watch Beauty and the Beast with her and you know how she gets when you keep her waiting." He chuckled

Melanie laughed along with him "Give her a kiss for me okay?"

"Will do baby, do you mind if she calls you later she has been itching to talk to you since we got back home, but I have been trying to keep her occupied so she doesn't harass you."

Melanie shook her head as if Roman could see her "Le, if she wants to talk to me she can call me or facetime me anytime, it's not a bother."

"You say that until she is calling you at 6:30am asking you whether she should wear her pink vans or her white ones to school."

Melanie laughed "And I will tell her it depends and then ask her to describe her outfit to me, so you tell my Lady bug she can call me whenever she wants to."

"Well then I stand corrected and Jo will be happy to know she has a pass to call you anytime, anyplace, for anything."

"Yup" Melanie said as she popped the P.

"Okay as cute as you both are, Its time for you to get off of the phone Ro, because Mell needs to fill me in on all the details of you guys first date, and since I was nice enough to loan her to you last night and this morning and am just getting her back a few hours ago, I think that you should have no problem with calling her back later so we can have some girl time." Sasha said into the receiver.

"Something tells me if I refuse you would just hang up on me."

"Go with that feeling because it is absolutely right" Sasha said

Roman chortled "Fine, I will get off of here so you can have your best friend back. Besides I have a daddy daughter date happening…Oh shit I have to go, I hear her coming up the stairs now, call you later Lalelei bye." He said hanging up not even waiting for any type of a response.

Melanie tossed her phone down on the bed and looked over at Sasha who had a goofy look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing" she shrugged with the same smile on her face

"What?!" Melanie laughed

"Nothing!" Sasha laughed as she emphasized the g. Pulling out her own phone she scooched in closer to Melanie and waited for the person to answer her face time. After 3 rings Stephanie's face popped into the screen

"Hey Steph!" Melanie and Sasha said in unison.

"It's about damn time! What took you so long?! I have been twiddling my thumbs for hours for one of you to call me and fill me in on what happened yesterday. So someone spill right now!"

Melanie laughed but happily obliged, and for the next 45 minutes she filled the both of them in on her date with Roman.

They both ooh'd and aah'd in all of the appropriate spots as well as gasp at her in shock and amazement as she told them that he had two different set ups for the date.

"Well Damn, I knew Ro was going to go all out but I didn't expect this type of romance right out the gate" Sasha said as Stephanie nodded her head in agreement.

"Ohhhh how was the lasagna he made you."

"Wait he made you lasagna?" Stephanie asked

"Not just any lasagna, her mom's lasagna?" Sasha emphasized as Stephanie's mouth hung open in shock.

"Oh my God hooowwww"

"Apparently he had Sasha reach out to dad and get mom's recipe for her lasagna including the homemade sauce."

Stephanie closed her eyes "Oh my god my mouth is salivating at the memory of her lasagna, God the next time you are here can you please make her sauce…." Stephanie paused as if something was just occurring to her "Wait a minute Auntie Mer's sauce takes 8 hours to make and another 8 hours to sit together to get that perfect taste and he did all of that just for your _**first**_ date?"

Melanie nodded her head yes.

"Oh he is definitely a keeper!" Stephanie said as she and Sasha gave each other virtual high fives.

"Okay, so I have another question? Stephanie said as she looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then pulled the phone back up to her face. "Did you guys kiss?"

Melanie bit the corner of her lip and looked down as Sasha chuckled.

"Oh my God you did!" Stephanie exclaimed as she covered one mouth.

Sasha chuckled "Oh they did more than that go ahead and show her" Sasha said as she jerked her head forward.

Melanie tilted her head up and to the side while Sasha pulled the phone close so Stephanie could see. "Is that…Oh my GOD it is! You have a hickey! You two made out!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down in her seat.

Melanie again nodded silently as the blood rushed to her cheeks "Is he a good kisser" Stephanie whispered as if scared to get overheard.

Melanie giggled like a school girl and dipped her head back "Phenomenal" she said as she swung her head forward.

Stephanie and Sasha eee'd in unison before settling down. This time Stephanie's face was completely somber as she asked "How did you feel when you and Roman were making out and being intimate?"

Sasha angled her head to look at Melanie, she had wanted to ask that the minute they started talking about it but she hadn't wanted to dampen the mood.

Melanie held a small smile on her face "While Le and I were being intimate I didn't think about him or what he did…not once." She said with a small shake of the head. "In that moment it was me, Le and the ocean."

"Are you going to tell him?" Sasha asked softly

Melanie looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers "I want to, but I'm scared." She said without lifting her head.

Stephanie looked confused "Scared of what jelly bean?"

Melanie lifted her head just as a tear was falling from her eye "That he will think that I'm damaged." She said quickly wiping the tear away.

Sasha pushed Melanie's hair out of her face and over her shoulder "Ro would never think that. Melly….Melly trust in his feelings for you. You can't hide this from him he deserves to know and I am sure that once you tell him you will feel like a weight has been lifted off of your shoulders."

Melanie shoved her hands into her lap and nodded but didn't say anything. She knew Sasha was right he needed to know but she was still scared to death that this would change everything.

"Melly listen to me." Sasha said as she turned her body to face Melanie. When Evelyn was in our dressing room and trying to threaten you because you were standing up for Ro and JoJo, he wanted to intervene but I told him to trust you, and he did. Now it's your turn to trust him, I know it will be hard I know there will be many tears shed but you know Roman, that man is head over heels for you, telling him this is not going to change anything between you two, you have to believe that." Sasha said as she reached for Melanie's hand.

"Trust him" Stephanie emphasized.

Melanie's phone dinged, she reached for it and smiled, it was a picture message from Leati of him and Joelle as she sat on his lap on the couch.

Leati : Just wanted you to know that we both miss you and love you and wish you were here with us Talk to you later tonight baby, I can't wait to hear your voice Love you with all my heart Leati

Melanie smiled and sniffled gently clutching her phone to her chest. She looked from Sasha to Stephanie. She knew they were right she did need to tell him, she needed to trust him the same way that he trusted her, it was only fair.

She leaned her head over onto Sasha's shoulder and nodded her head, making Sasha and Stephanie smile, knowing she had come to the decision to fully open up to him and tell him the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cool and beautiful night in Texas. A warm breeze was filtering through and the sky was crystal clear with the stars and moon serving as the perfect amount of illumination on the road. Since Melanie was the only one who really knew how to get to her dad's from memory between her, Sasha and Seth she was in the driver's seat of their rented SUV with Roman sitting next to her in the passenger seat. Her dad lived a little over an hour away from the airport, it hadn't taken them long to load up the car and get on the road after they had landed, so they now had about 45 minutes until they reached their final destination.

Melanie looked at Roman out of the corner of her eye and grabbed his hand.

"Hey why do you look so nervous?"

He looked at her with a straight face "You can't be serious?" he said slightly breaking out into a small smile.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at him. "You worry too much"

Again Roman looked at her with a straight face "About this? You bet your pretty little ass I do, it's your dad, the most important man in your life and I am not only meeting him for the first time but I am meeting him as your boyfriend for the first time so yes I am very nervous because I want him to like me."

Melanie gave his hand a squeeze and then laced their fingers together "He will like you, what's not to like" she said with a shrug

"Umm the fact that I am in a relationship with his daughter is definitely at the top of the list" Roman said making Melanie chuckle "You forget I understand exactly where he is coming from. I know when Joelle brings a man home you know like when she is 65 and collecting social security, I am STILL going to be hard on whoever that old little shit is." Roman said making Melanie choke on her laughter.

"Babe you are worrying too much, yes my dad is extremely important to me, but he is also a human being and like you said you can understand because you are a great dad just like he is. The best advice I can give you is to just be yourself and he will be as crazy about you as I am." She said as she brought his hand up to her lips kissing his knuckles.

Roman leaned over and kissed her cheek. The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence as Roman watched the scenery as they drove past it. He had no idea where they were going but he knew it was somewhere that was a little farther than normal from town as the roads started to get a little rougher, and even in the dark Roman could tell the scenery became more rural. He felt the truck slow down and turn off onto a slightly desolate road. It was very well lit and the asphalt was smooth. It wasn't long before a house came into view. It was surrounded by lights on all sides, the bottom of the house looked to be made of stone and there was a porch that seemed to wrap around the large square residence with wooden and stone pillars all around the house. Melanie brought the car to a stop at the end of the driveway. She looked over at Roman "Ready?"

"Ready as I'm going to get" he answered honestly.

Melanie leaned in and cupped his face lowering his face to meet hers. "Remember what I said, just be yourself, and my dad won't help but see all of the things that I see in you." She leaned the rest of the way up to meet him and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Come on Superman, you got this, I believe in you."

She reached behind her seat waking up Sasha and Seth who both fell asleep slouched against each other, and let them know they had arrived. Seth and Roman made their way to the back of the car and began to unload the luggage.

Seth looked over at his friend and smiled patting him on the back "Listen you have an advantage that no one else does, you can relate to him on a fatherly level. Now tell me as a father if you were meeting Joelle's boyfriend for the first time what would be your main concerns about him and their relationship?"

Roman ticked off his concerns one by one on his fingers "That he cares about my daughter, that he sees a real future with her that they can build on together, that he would support her dreams and goals regardless of how crazy they may sound, that she would be safe, and that he would be a good provider for her."

Seth tipped his head "Now let's see how many of those boxes you can check off. Do you care about Mel?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Do you see a future that you and Mel can build together?"

Roman smiled "That's all I can think about"

Seth rolled his eyes but chuckled "If Mel came to you right now and told you she had this business idea that consisted of unicorns, leprechauns and butterflies what would you say?"

Roman answered without batting an eyelash "I would ask her to explain how it would work to me and then I would ask her how I could help."

Seth smiled from ear to ear at his answer then launched into the next question "Are you going to keep Melanie safe?"

"Is that even a real question?" Roman deadpanned "Of course! I will protect her at all costs."

Seth held his hands up "I know I am just going through the questions with you to see how many of them you can answer successfully." He chuckled "Last question will you, and can you readily provide for Mel?"

"There is nothing that she can need or want that I wouldn't get for her." Roman said in all seriousness.

Seth placed his hand on Roman's shoulder "You realize you just checked off every check box of a Dad's major concern list right."

Roman paused and thought about it for a moment smiling as the realization washed over him that Seth was right.

Seth smacked his chest with the back of his hand "So stop worrying. Her dad only wants the best for her, as soon as he sees that she has that he will start to see you for the great guy that you are and not the asshole that is trying to take his daughter from him."

Roman chuckled but it was interrupted by Sasha and Melanie who walked around the back of the SUV.

"What in the hell are you two kekeing about?" Sasha said as she wrapped her hands around Seth's midsection from behind, as Melanie did the same to Roman. Both men swung their arms up and over their girlfriends head, Seth leaning down to kiss Sasha on the forehead, and Roman leaning down to kiss Melanie on her lips.

Pulling away ever so slightly he breathed out "Ti amo" (I love you)

"And that is why you are going to be just fine Amore" she whispered as she leaned up on her tiptoes and placed another kiss on his lips. Roman grunted in displeasure as she pulled away before he had a chance to deepen the lip lock. She smirked and kissed his cheek before lowering herself back to the ground.

She picked up her lightest bag and walked around the car as Sasha did the same and fell in line with her steps. As the guys carried their bags and dragged the girl's largest bags behind them, they heard a barking dog followed by the lights turning on at the doorway, the sounds of locks coming undone and then an ominous imposing figure making his way through the entryway.

Roman froze in place, his eyes wide and his jaw slacked as he watched her dad make quick work of the porch and jog down the stairs as Melanie dropped her bag, and launched herself full speed into her father's waiting arms wrapping her arms around his neck as he swung her up and into the air.

Roman closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. His pep talk with Seth now the furthest thing from his mind all he could do was hope her dad didn't put him 6 feet under on site, Lord knows he had enough land to hide a body.

"Daddddddyyy!" Melanie screamed before letting out a laugh of pure and utter happiness.

Her dad put her on the ground and kissed her on her forehead, once, twice, three times before pulling her into another hug and crushing her to his body.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you Angel"

"Pretty sure I get the drift dad" she said gasping for air. She cracked up laughing as he quickly let her go but not before wrapping his hands around her arms and taking a step back to look at her from top to bottom.

"I know you said you were okay over the phone and you sound fine but I need to know, are you really, really okay Angel girl?"

"I'm really okay dad" she said slowly nodding her head forward. "Now come, there is someone that I want you to meet."

Her dad nodded stiffly but before following her he stopped to give Sasha a big bear hug that lifted her up and off of her feet.

"Hi Daaaddd" she drawled out making him chuckle.

He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head "Hey shortie"

Sasha sucked her teeth and popped him on the arm with the back of her hand "Hey, I resent that! The Dr. said I am of average height!" she said as she put her hands on her hips and looked up into his face.

"Not to me shortie" he chortled as he walked around her leaving her huffing in mock annoyance in her spot.

Stopping in front of Seth, Seth let go of one of the bags in his hand and he and Melanie's father did the mandatory man hug greeting. Seth backed up and looked at Roman mouthing "You got this"

Roman took a deep breath as her dad approached him, he was nothing like the smiling and happy father that he was not even 30 seconds ago as he conversed with his daughter or even Sasha and Seth oh no, now he was all business and he was definitely sizing Roman up with every step that he took in his direction.

Melanie slid her hand into Roman's instantly making him relax, he looked to her and his heart skipped a beat at the radiant smile that she flashed his way. He returned her smile with one of his own gaining all the courage he needed before looking back to her father who stood quietly observing the two in front of him.

Melanie linked their fingers together and placed a hand on the arm that was between their bodies. To anyone else it was a simple stance but to Roman Seth and Sasha it was everything. They knew she was not only giving Roman her support but by her open display of affection she was telling her father how much he meant to her.

"I believe you two already know each other" she said looking between them attempting to suppress a small giggle as she felt Leati give her hand a small squeeze.

"Yes we have." Roman said with a small smile on his face as he looked up and into the skeptical green eyes of the 6 ft 10 behemoth that was Melanie's father.

"Nice to see you again Joe" he replied politely

"You too, especially under these circumstances." He said again squeezing Melanie's hand in his making her giggle at the gesture.

He tried to look serious but he couldn't help the fact that the corners of his mouth were turning up of their own accord at seeing and hearing his daughter this giddy.

"I guess the next question is should I start calling you dad now or later?" Roman asked as his smile spread across his face. Melanie turned her head over her shoulder pressing it against Roman's arm to try and hide the amusement on her face.

Melanie's dad's small smile fell and his eyes narrowed "I'm old and I may be retired but I promise you I still have at least one more back breaking choke slam in me, so go ahead and press your luck son." He said pointing at Roman.

Roman's face immediately paled.

"Oooohhhhhhh Ro's in trouble" Sasha whispered to Seth in a sing song voice as Seth covered his mouth to stop from snickering.

Melanie whipped her head back around to face her father "Daddy stop it!" she scolded

Her dad scoffed and diverted his attention for a moment before composing himself and turning back to Roman. Sighing he said

"Sorry I just get a little cranky when my angel brings over a boyfriend to meet me, you have a daughter you will see what I mean when she starts dating." He added with a mumble.

Sighing again he said "You, can call me Mark, or you can just keep calling me what you called me in the locker room,Taker…. but make no mistake you" he said pointing to Roman "Don't get to call me dad" he said as he picked up his daughter's bag from the ground and turned around and headed inside.

"Well that went well" Seth said as Roman and Melanie caught up to them, all of them slowly following her dad inside.

"I know I messed up didn't I?" Roman said sounding slightly dejected.

Melanie jerked her head to look at him "No, Seth wasn't being sarcastic, he meant that it actually went well…The last boyfriend I brought to meet daddy got choke slammed onto the hood of the car so you are leaps and bounds ahead of the game babe." She said as she and a smirking Sasha jogged the rest of the way into the house, leaving a stunned Roman and a cackling Seth standing on the porch.

 **A/N**

 **Hello My Lovelies!**

 **As always thank you for the new favorites/follows/comments you all make my night, day, and afternoon and everything in-between! now getting to the good stuff...Be HONEST by a show of hands (comments) lol who KNEW that her dad was the Undertaker? I did give a few hints in the match she had with her Alexa and Dana..they were subtle but they were there. I know quite a few thought that her Dad was Goldberg because Shane said Uncle Bill...well Takers middle name is William (most Williams are called Will or Bill) so that is where that came from but in the interest of fairness I'm not going to lie I thought about making her dad Goldberg but Taker was much more prestigious to the WWE he didnt win many titles but he was super respected and he was loyal beyond belief and he has ALWAYS been my fav so I had to go with my heart and go Taker. Also I know technically Taker lives in Houston but its a fanfic and I can do what I want, plus if I would have said Houston that would have been a DEAD giveaway about who her dad was lol. Lastly how do you guys feel about it? and what do you think Melanie is keeping from Roman? Do you think she is really going to tell our guy or is she going to chicken out? and is her dad going to like Roman or is he going to take his anger and animosity for Walker out on him bc he is there?**

 **swthrt890 -GIRL! I FEEL YOU 110% I took a nap after posting those chapter bc it was the same time here and that is legit what it was lol was a freaking nap! but I am so glad that you are enjoying this story! and am glad you stuck with me I have alot more to give with this fic so I hope you are in it for the long haul!**

 **ReignsBalorRollinsStylesOrton - Again I FLOVE the sn update and oh hell yeah they love Mel but sometimes the people who love you can hurt you the most...I'm going to leave that right there bc everyone CANT be on board there has to be someone that is going to try and throw a monkey wrench into her happiness. Also BAM! told ya I was probably gonna update this week before the weekend and look at me now lol. Now I just need to get working on the chapter for this weekend.**

 **Wrestlechic1 - RIGHT! lol everybody was pissed! but then again like Seth said before to know Mel is to love her and want to protect her and that is all they want to do is protect her. I want you to know I laughed my ass off when you called Jimmy a sneaky little shit! Because he is but in the BEST way possible! and I had a great time writing SJ getting his ass beat by Ro it felt cathartic in a way. There date was another one I had fun writing I just picture him trying to do everything he can to show her that he adores her and wants to be with her and that he can make her happy. Personally I love a romantic man so to me this was perfect lol. Thank you so much for rocking with me on this fic! :) I appreciate your kind words!**

 **KiaraKitty08 - thank you! and YESSSSS Relanie is in full effect! Now we just have to see if they are going to be able to get through some things in order to stay together...*Crosses fingers and hopes for the best!***

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - Hey sug! and Thank you! I am glad I was able to make you happy the last few chapters bc coming up its about to get real bumpy. How are you feeling about dad right now and about FINALLY knowing who he is? Lastly I PM'd you my email did you get it? I'm not gonna lie I was a jealous ass fangirl when I read you got to touch him AND seth lol (for anyone reading this don't you judge me lol) that is amazing! I wish they were coming here...Smackdown will be here next week so that means no Roman :(**

 **Samr09 - Thank you luv! I am happy that you liked them and super flattered by your kind words! Thank you for all of your comments!**

 **aussieKayz - HIIIIIII! so you had a 50% chance of being correct be honest which one did you REALLY think it was! :) and would you have preferred one over the other and why?**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - Hey there! thank you so much! I thought that Roman would definitely go out of his way to be super romantic especially considering how bad he has wanted Mel...I mean you cant act like white on rice to get her then do some janky little date lol. you gotta go big or go home!**

 **Alright guys! Talk to you this weekend!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	51. I Need to Talk to You

**A/N - Hello my lovelies! Yes I know this updates is early no there will not be an update this weekend lol this one will have to suffice not gonna lie I have Chapter 52 written out but I hate it so I am scrapping it. I am posting early because my sister is graduating from college on Saturday so I am probably not going to be able to get on. Also please note this chapter is full of triggers so please read with caution!**

 **Chapter 51**

Melanie sat up and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She had been tossing and turning in her bed for the past 2 hours, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't go to sleep. She was restless, her mind refused to wind down and she knew exactly why. She took a deep breath and threw her comforter off her legs. Placing her bare feet on the ground she tugged at her old Undertaker t-shirt and rubbed her sweaty palms along her pajama pants as she made her way out of her bedroom door and down the hall. Stopping at the bedroom that was furthest from her own, a small smile graced her lips as she rapt softly on the door. She stood at the door holding her breath hoping that he was still awake. She listened and heard someone quietly shuffling their way towards the door.

He opened the door and blinked a few times before being able to focus and then looked over Melanie's head and down the hallway. Melanie bit the inside of her cheek to hide her smile; she knew exactly who he was looking for.

"He's not up yet" she teased.

Roman narrowed his eyes at her "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a piss poor liar babe" she said chuckling softly

Roman rolled his eyes and leaned his body up against the doorframe.

"Did you get yourself out of your nice comfy bed just to come all the way down the hall to make fun of me?"

Melanie's mouth turned into a soft frown and she looked down at the ground in the way she did when she was uncomfortable.

Roman took his index finger and lifted her head at her chin "hmhm, don't do that" he said "What's wrong baby?"

Taking a deep breath she whispered "I need to talk to you"

Roman nodded his head and stepped back into the room for her to walk in. Melanie shook her head "Not here, follow me."

Roman quietly closed his bedroom door behind himself and silently followed behind her. He could feel the anxiousness and tension rolling off of her. He slipped his hand into hers and felt her squeeze his hand in gratitude. She led him down the stairs, through the living room and through a set of double doors that led to the wrap around porch. Walking around the side of the house they ended up on the end that was facing a lake. Melanie motioned for him to sit in the large chair opposite her. Once he was seated she sat on the chair facing him with one leg bent underneath her. She placed her hands into her lap and folded her fingers together. She looked down at her fingers for a while before looking back up and into the lake. The words replaying on repeat in her mind _"Trust him" "Trust in his feelings for you"_

"When I lived with my dad this was always my favorite place. It was always so peaceful. I could hear myself think here, I could clear my mind here. I used to sit out here for hours just thinking or hell just sitting here enjoying the tranquil atmosphere. Here I always found peace. I don't know whether it is because my dad was here, but whatever it is, here I could always relax. This is the spot where I told my dad the reason why I up and left and came home. We sat here for hours. It was probably the most difficult conversation I ever had because part of me felt like it was my fault. I felt like I failed, as a person, as a daughter, as a woman, and as a friend." her shoulders slumping slightly as she spoke.

Everything in Roman's body wanted to wrap his arms around her but he refrained. He wanted to let her get whatever this was off of her chest and not feel as if he was suffocating her, so he forced himself to lean back and let his hands lightly grip the sides of his seat.

She took a deep breath and turned her head in Roman's direction.

She smiled at him but even in the dim lighting he could tell that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Whatever it is we will get through it together" he murmured softly to her.

He saw Melanie's lower lip quiver and her eyes beginning to well up with tears. His body reacted of its own volition and his hand reached up to caress her face. Melanie however leaned back and put her hand up.

"There are going to be a lot more tears so just let it happen Le."

Roman noticed her hand trembled as she held it up and it only spurred him on even more. He slowly leaned forward, but this time she didn't pull away as his hand inched towards her face. His fingers entwining into her hair and his thumb caressed the side of her cheek.

"Regardless of how many tears there are I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Melanie wrapped her hand around his wrist caressing the inside with her fingers.

"Parlami con me Lalelei" (Talk to me Lalelei) he pleaded

She lowered her head and wiped the tears with her free hand. She slowly lifted her head and took a deep breath. A gust of wind blew threw them blowing their hair in every direction. Whispering the words she had once feared she would never be able to do again.

" _Trust him"_

Melanie massaged his wrist slowly lowering Roman's hand from her face; she closed her eyes and turned her head towards the lake. She watched the breeze blow the water to and fro the repetition of the water and the feeling of strength and comfort of Roman's hand as he laced their fingers together allowed her to relax just enough to think back on the day that had forever changed the way that she interacted towards everyone new and old that she came into contact with.

Her voice came out soft and raspy.

"That day he was angry because I told him I wasn't going with him and his friends and their significant others out to dinner. I didn't like his friends they were loud, crude and rude, and I wasn't too fond of any of their girlfriends either, but it wasn't like I ever had any time to really get to know them to see if there was any substance to them because most of them were usually never around for more than a month or so anyway." she said as she scratched her chin. "That day I made sure I was busy from the time I got up to well after the time they were supposed to meet up for dinner. I got back home about 10 that night and was so tired I showered and went straight to bed. I honestly just wanted to be asleep before he got home. I got what I wanted but it did me absolutely no good, because I woke up to him grunting, groping and grinding on me from behind. For the past 6 months I had been refusing to have any type of sex or intimate contact with him and it infuriated him. At the time I didn't care because one I knew he was sleeping with other women but more than that the thought of him touching me made me physically ill."

She gently pulled her hand from Roman's and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping both of her arms around her knees as if to protect herself from what was coming "I realized what he was trying to do once I felt his hand grab at the waist band of my shorts. I pushed his hands away and tried to get out of the bed….." her voice catching in her throat, she hugged her knees even closer to her body "But he grabbed me by my hair and slammed me back on the bed…." Her eyes were closed and her voiced cracked but she pressed on "He pinned my hands behind my back with on hand and grabbed my face with the other…. I begged him to let me go, begged him to stop, screamed at him that he was hurting me but he didn't care."

She wiped the tears that trailed down her cheek "He told me that it was my fault…that he wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't holding out on him, and if I wasn't such a selfish bitch…" she spat out the word and then let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and cry before clamping her lips shut and waiting for her voice to level out.

"If I wasn't such a selfish bitch and just let him have me when he wanted then he wouldn't have to take it." She said as she roughly wiped away the tears that steadily rolled down her cheeks. She brought her top lip in-between her teeth to help calm herself down. "I was resisting him so much that he got frustrated and punched me, he told me I was moving too much and that he shouldn't have to work so hard to have what belonged to him. When I screamed in pain from the hit, he back handed me. The third time he slapped me, I bit the inside of my cheek so hard so that I wouldn't cry out in pain that I could feel the blood pooling in my mouth….because I didn't scream he smiled at me, patted my cheek and said that's a good girl" she choked out. Melanie muffled a strangled noise in the back of her throat and gasped for air.

"He uh…he ripped my shorts and my underwear off and he…he uh….…he raped me." She whispered, a sob ripping through her body the minute the words left her lips. She covered her mouth to stifle the sound with her hand but failed as the anguished cries that she had tried so desperately to keep at bay all came tumbling out one right after the other. "He kept repeating….. that I was his….even though I pleaded with him to stop..….even though I said I didn't want to…. that I didn't want him…..he said he could do what he wanted because he owns me….. and he would never let me go" She cried collapsing her head onto her knees as she let out a strangled cry.

Without making a sound or a word Roman snaked his hand under her knees and an arm around her back. She felt herself being lowered not back into a chair but in-between his legs and felt his large arms being wrapped around her to hold her to his chest.

He leaned over and kissed her on the head, and wiped his own tears from his eyes.

"Baby I am so, so sorry" he whispered as she grabbed onto his shirt and turned her face into his chest as the sobs continued to wreak havoc through her body.

Roman held her tightly pushing aside his own feelings to comfort her until her crying subsided and there was only residual hiccupping. She slowly lifted her face and turned it to the side leaning her cheek against his chest.

Quietly she said "I sat on the floor in the shower for hours. Finally I decided I was done, I couldn't let him continue to hurt me. Just like any other abuser he would always say sorry, but it was a habit just like getting up and getting dressed in the morning. He said it because it was something he knew he was supposed to say after doing something he knew he shouldn't have done, but he never meant it."

She swiped a hand over her face "The next morning he left for his business trip and like I told you before I packed all of my stuff and left, whatever I couldn't fit into my car I put into storage. Anything that belonged to him was left behind, the second car he bought me, every purse, piece of jewelry, every shoe, article of clothing everything that he purchased was left behind, I didn't want it, I didn't want him I hadn't in a very long time but I finally hit the point where I didn't want to live that way anymore, in my heart I knew if I stayed my father would get a phone call saying that he needed to come identify my body and I….I just couldn't do that to him." She croaked

She pulled away from his chest and turned her body to face him. Looking at him she didn't know what he was thinking his face was emotionless, he had his wall up. She flinched and went too slid away from him but he encircled her in his arms. She placed both of her hands on his forearms and looked up into his face to see his eyes glazing over in tears.

"Don't pull away from me Lalelei….not now" he said softly

Melanie struggled to not let her face crumple into tears, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself "What do you mean?"

"It means you don't have to shoulder this hurt alone anymore, give it to me…let me help you, I will be strong so you don't have to." He said caressing her face."

"You shouldn't have to Le, it's not fair to ask you to and if you don't want to or if you can't I will understand."

Roman's face scrunched up in confusion before the meaning of what she was trying to say dawned on him. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead "I'm not walking away from you, not now, not ever. I don't think you truly understand how embedded you are in my heart. I couldn't walk away from you if I wanted to."

With his fingers he lightly moved a few stray hands from in front of her face and behind her shoulders before slowly stroking her hair "I'm not going to say this won't hard, because I know this is something that you have been carrying around and shouldering on your own for a long time. But what I want you to know is this doesn't change how I feel about you…Actually that's' not true…" he noticed her tense up but he pulled her closer into him and tilted her head up gently "What I mean by that is even after the person who was supposed to love and protect you not only failed but betrayed your trust by being the one who hurt you the most, you not only picked yourself back up but you didn't let it change your heart. You didn't let it harden you. Yes you were hesitant but who wouldn't be after the hell you have been through. But that didn't stop you from loving Jo, that didn't stop you from developing feelings about me, that didn't stop you from defending us against Evelyn. It didn't stop how you love Sasha, how you love Seth, Steph, Hunter, Shane. You're not broken." He said with vigor "He tried to break you but you were too strong for him. He didn't know the fire that burned in your soul. He didn't know you have the heart and the courage of a Lion…..but I do" he said pointing to himself "and I am willing to wait until you realize that too." He said wrapping her back up in his arms before speaking into her hair "I know you are worth the wait, I know _**we**_ are worth the wait, and I'm never going to give up on that."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. She felt him tense and she couldn't help but mimick his action.

"Baby I want you to answer me honestly when I ask you this okay?"

"Okay" she murmured

"When we were on the beach and were making out were you okay with me touching you and kissing you that intimately?"

Melanie pulled away from him and turned her body so that they were facing each other. With her legs crossed underneath her she searched his face. She could see the nervousness and trepidation swirling in his gray orbs. Without breaking eye contact she reached her hands out until they found his and locked their fingers together.

"The only person in my mind was you. The only person I could feel was you, your hands, your lips, your passion. I didn't have one single thought of him or what he did to me at all."

Roman exhaled visibly relieved. Bringing her hands to his lips, and then pulling her into his lap he held her while they watched over the lake.

"What can I do to help you baby?"

"Don't treat me any differently" she responded

"What do you mean?"

"Don't treat me like I'm fragile or going to break when you touch me, or kiss me, I want to have a relationship with you Leati, and I'm not going to lie to you, before I even came clean to let you know I was interested in you I didn't know if I could because I thought that he would always be in the back of my mind, I honestly felt that after what he did that I would never want to be touched again, held again, loved again. But that is not the case. You make me feel things that I never thought possible" she said leaning up to look at him "You make me want to be held, you make me want to be kissed, you make me want to hold your hand, I want to be close to you and I want to take that step in giving myself fully to you physically but I do need some time."

Roman raised legs so that his knees were pointed in the air boxing Melanie into him "Remember when we were standing in your driveway and I asked you out and told you we would go as slow as you wanted to go Mel?"

Melanie nodded

"I meant it. I am not going to rush you or pressure you into anything that you aren't ready for, but I need you to let me know if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, if I do anything that ever makes you feel as if I am pressuring you. If I am kissing you too much or touching you in a way that is triggering your memories of him I need you to tell me okay?"

"Okay"

"What can I do to help you through tonight?"

"Do exactly what you are doing, just hold me Le." She said yawning into his chest.

He pulled her even closer to him and leaned back against the house. Closing his eyes he made a promise to God right then and there. That he would always love, cherish and respect her. He would always work to make sure that no harm would ever come to her and he would treat her like the Queen she was intended to be.

He felt her breathing even out and her grip on his shirt slackened. He knew she had fallen asleep and he couldn't blame her. He sat there for a few minutes with her in his arms and finally started to process his feelings.

He was sick, sick to his stomach. That bastard Walker was one of the most vile and reprehensible human beings ever. He knew Walker had seriously hurt her many times, that went without saying, however to rape her, to forcibly have sex with her lit another fire within him in a place that he just couldn't reach. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her and had to force himself to relax when he felt her tense up in his arms from being held to tightly.

He looked down into Melanie's face, the face of his love, the face of his angel. The woman who would be his wife and the mother to his kids, Jo included. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and gingerly moved the pieces of hair that were strewn about her forehead out of the way so that they were not blocking his view.

"Laleleli" he whispered "He will never ever hurt you again" he said gently running his hand through her hair.

The wind again decided to make its presence known and blew mightily through the yard. Roman slightly shuddered the temperature had dropped and it wasn't as warm as it was when they had first come outside. He easily lifted her up intent on taking her to her room and putting her to bed. As he made his way to the double doors he sighed in relief at realizing that she had left them open just a crack. He easily pushed them open and slowly closed them again with his foot. Making his way through the living room he turned his head towards the light in the kitchen catching the eye of her father who was in the process of bringing a cup of water to his lips. At seeing his sleeping daughter in Romans arms his grip on the cup tightened.

Roman ignored the hostility knowing that if the roles were reversed and it was Joelle he would probably have an attitude too. However he was glad that Mark was down here.

"I know it's late, or early however you want to look at it but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Taker looked at the clock that hung up to the right of him. It was 3am he would be up in another 2 hours anyway so what the hell he could stay up and listen to what he had to say.

"Sure" I will be waiting down here, so go ahead and put my daughter in her room and I will be waiting for you, keep in mind I know approximately how long it should take for you to come back so you make sure not to linger in her room. I put you at the other end of the hallway for a reason."

Roman chuckled and shook his head, he had a feeling he was looking at himself 20 years from now. He opened his mouth to simply say okay but Melanie began to stir in his arms.

Her eyes still closed she reached her arm up, wrapped it around his neck and mumbled "Le, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to your room baby, you fell asleep and it was starting to get chilly outside."

She breathed out a heavy breath "You take such good care of me."

Roman smiled "I always will Lalelei"

She hummed in response, then let out a small yawn "Just be quite though okay because you know daddy put you in the room furthest from me on purpose," she mumbled still completely oblivious to the words she was saying, or to the fact that her father was in earshot "and I don't want daddy thinking we broke one of his rules, specially when we didn't, we were only talking." She yawned again this time burying her face in into his neck.

Roman tucked his lips between his teeth to keep from laughing.

He looked over at Mark who was also struggling not to laugh.

"Yes baby I know, come on let me get you upstairs so you can go back to sleep."

She yawned, "Mkay Amore"

 **A/N**

 **I don't know if it was just me and I'm super emotional but I balled like a baby as I wrote this, and as I was editing it I kept having to take a break because my eyes kept watering I literally hated myself as I wrote this chapter... Also I know this update is shorter than the last few chapters but the last few chapters have actually been like 2 chapters in 1 chapter lol so I dont feel to bad.**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - seriously I laughed reading this review bc the first thing I saw was OMG OMG OMG lol and come on! lol I cant handle it anymore when are you gonna send the pics and video over and put me out of my misery lol**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Roman is a parents dream lol and thank you! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - Yes the Deadman is the Queen of Souls father...now I can start writing him in more lol I have plans for him :D**

 **ReignsBalorRollinsStylesOrton - hey suga! and THANK YOU! So is this what you thought Walker did? Taker kinda of likes him but the jury is still out I mean its the Legends daughter so of course he is going to be skeptical and overprotective...the fact that he didn't get tombstoned, choke slammed or taken on a last ride is definitely a good sign lol**

 **Wrestlechic1 - Roman is definitely not Walker! and lmao right! thank God for small favors! lol the fact that he didn't get choke slammed means they are off to a fabulous start lol and thank you! but dont hate me for this roller coaster I just took you on with this chapter!**

 **Samr09 - Thank you so much! me too! I feel like she is the complete opposite of he character on screen! please let me know what you think about this chapter**

 **caleb's babe - Thank you! I am glad you enjoying the story! the funny thing is I actually wrote in Melanie slapping her but then I deleted it but don't worry there will be more than one chance for Melanie to tap that ass!**

 **Talk to you all Next weekend unless I give another update during the week :) to compensate for the fact that you couldn't get Chapter 52 today as well.**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	52. A Father Knows

**Chapter 52**

Roman made quick work of tucking Melanie back into her bed before making a pit stop into his own room, and grabbing something out of his bag and slipping it into his pocket. Taking the steps two at a time he found Taker exactly where he had left him in the kitchen, but this time his back was to the entryway and he was standing over the sink. He hadn't even made it all the way into the kitchen when Taker lifted his head and without turning around said "What took you so long?"

"I had to stop in my room to pick something up; can we go outside for a minute?"

Taker turned around and dried his hand on the dish towel. Nodding his head yes he placed it down on the counter and motioned for Roman to lead the way.

Roman walked out the double doors, onto the porch and back over to the chairs that were positioned facing the lake. This time instead of sitting down he leaned onto one of the pillars and looked out at the scenery in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Not necessarily what but who, I want to talk to you about Mel, I want you to know I have nothing but the best intentions towards her."

"Hmm and how is that?"

"I know I don't have to tell you how amazing she is because you raised her, but I will anyway." He said making Taker crack a small smile "She is probably one of the most loving people I have ever met in my life, you know I have a daughter and the way she treats her….. it's like she was made to be a mom. She is so loving and sweet with her, she lets her get away with murder but she doesn't hesitate to put her in her place when she needs it either."

Taker did a slow nod. "So are you telling me you want to be with my daughter solely because she is good to your daughter?" he asked, the question coming out with a little bit more bite than what he actually intended.

"Absolutely not" Roman replied "I won't lie to you though the fact that she and Joelle get along so well is important, I could never be with a woman who my daughter didn't like and get along with or that I didn't think would take care of her when I wasn't around. My daughter is my first priority at all times."

"But where does that leave Melanie?"

"She knows that Joelle is my first priority, she is a child she can't fend for herself I have to make sure she is taken care of and has everything that she needs, however the ironic part is that Joelle is Melanie's first priority too. Ever since she has met Jo she has always thought about what's best for her and what she needs. It's like its second nature to her. Watching her with Joelle reinforces the type of person she is, the type of mom she is going to be."

"A damn good one" Taker muttered against his own will

Roman smiled in agreement and chuckled lightly "Besides Melanie point blank told me she could never be with a father who didn't put his children first. She said that you never made her feel second to anyone or anything and that any man who didn't put their child first was a piece of shit as a man and a father."

Taker chuckled "Yeah that sounds like something my daughter would say alright"

"Just so you know it's more than just the way she loves my daughter. It's the way she loves her family and friends, the way she takes care of me, I know she cares about me deeply I see it in her eyes, I won't say love yet because I'm not sure if she has reached that point yet -"

Taker arched his eyebrow "And you have?" he asked cutting Roman off.

Roman pressed his back into the pillar and smiled "I'm crystal clear on the fact that I love your daughter."

Mark was taken back by his honesty and his face showed it as it was currently frozen in a state of shock. He slowly closed his gaping mouth and leaned his head to the side and quietly listened on.

"I have been drawn to Mel since the first day I laid eyes on her and it wasn't just because she is beautiful on the outside, but it is because she has the heart to match. She has this aura about her, and you can't help but notice her when she walks into the room. She is also smart, compassionate, patient, loving, nurturing, she is a great listener, and she gives you advice from the heart. She doesn't bullshit you or tell you the things that you want to hear but rather the things that you need to hear, but at the same time she is fiery, passionate, and her smile…." He said as a smile crept onto his lips "Her smile lights up a room. Not to say that everything about her is perfect, none of us are but she is perfect for me, of that I am sure."

Mark stared at Roman who was completely lost in his own thoughts as he placed both hands on the railing and looked out into the yard. Mark shifted his feet from side to side eyes growing wide as the words Roman spoke slowly came together fitting together as if they were the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, turning to face him he blurted out "Are you in love with my daughter?"

Roman snapped out of his daze and looked at Taker with a look that Taker recognized all too well. It was the same look that he used to get on his face when he would think about Melanie's mother Meredith.

Roman stood a little bit more erect, looked Mark square in his eyes his smile stretching from ear to ear speaking with a level of pride and confidence that shouldn't even be possible given the precarious situation they are in right now and said "Yes, every part of me is absolutely, unequivocally in love with Melanie Angelina Fliehr Calaway. She lights a fire in me that I didn't even know existed. She makes me want to be a better person, a better man, a better father, a better friend, a better brother, a better wrestler…..she pushes me to be the best I can be, more than that I want to be better for her, because she deserves nothing short of the best. " Taking a step closer to Mark he said "I love your daughter Mark, all of her, and I want you to know that from the bottom of my heart I would never hurt her….I could never hurt her. I know you mean everything to her and I would love to have your blessing over our relationship. I know it will take you some time to get used to Mel and I being together but I would hope that you would give me a chance to prove myself as worthy of your daughter." He said looking at Mark with a hesitant hopefulness glinting in his eyes.

Mark looked at Roman for a long time without saying a word. He studied every movement that he made involuntarily and voluntarily. He knew Roman's family, was friends with his father Sika. He knew he had a good upbringing and by all accounts from everyone he had spoken to about him all of them said the same thing, that Roman was an all-around good guy. Hell even Mark had to admit that so far even he liked him, respected him even for coming to visit him knowing he would be put through the ringer, for respecting his rules about not sleeping or even standing in his daughters room without the door being open, even though to be fair he imposed the same rule on Sasha and Seth because he loved Sasha like a daughter too, but that still didn't make this any easier for Mark where Melanie was concerned. Mark wanted his daughter to be happy, he truly did but after the hell Melanie went through with Walker, he also never wanted her to be fooled again. He continued to stare blankly at Roman as all of this went through his head. Blinking himself back to reality he ran his hand over his face. Deciding he needed more time to think on what Roman had just said to him he decided to change the subject. He took a deep breath and watched the ducks swim along the edge of the lake.

"What were you and my daughter talking about before she fell asleep out here?"

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Roman's entire demeanor changed. His eyes darkened, his jaw clenched, his back went rigid and his hands morphed into fists.

Long gone was the warm loving tone he used when talking about Melanie and in its place was one filled with ice and laced with a dangerously violent undertone. "She told me about what _**he**_ did to her…she told me that he raped her"

Mark turned excruciatingly slowly towards Roman. Narrowing his eyes "She told you?" he said in a shocked whisper

"Yes" he gritted out between his teeth, his anger now freely flowing since Melanie was safely tucked away upstairs in her room. He lowered his head looking at the porch under his feet, raising his head slightly to look at Mark he asked "Tell me something, how is it that you haven't beat the hell out of him yet? Especially since it is clear to me and everyone else that you would do anything for Melanie, how have you restrained yourself from killing the man who hurt her so much?"

Taker didn't hesitate with his answer "She needed me more than I needed to get even." Mark said continuing to stare out at the lake.

"When she showed up back here at home after he raped her…." He said swallowing thickly "I swear to you Roman if I didn't know any better I wouldn't have recognized her." He said shaking his head "She looked exhausted, drained, at least 20lbs lighter, she had dark circles around her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, and if that wasn't enough she was quiet, and you know that isn't at all like her." He said a small smile gracing his lips, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared "She didn't speak more than 2 words at a time and that was only if asked a question. She wouldn't talk to me about it, it was so bad that Steph and Sasha both flew down on Steph's private jet to talk to her and see if they could find out what was wrong but she barely even spoke to them either." Mark shifted his jaw from side to side and took a deep breath "After a week she finally told them what happened but she made them swear not to tell me, she wanted to tell me herself."

Mark sniffed moving his nose to the side as he did so "That took her another week to build up the courage to do and when she did she cried the whole way through. It damn near killed me" he said the pain of reliving that moment etched on his face.

"He hurt my baby, and I wasn't there to help her." Mark said softly. He sniffled lightly and harshly wiped at his eyes. "And as much as I wanted to squeeze the last breath out of him I couldn't because my daughter needed me, she needed me to be solid, to be present, to be here for her. She needed me to hold her and to let her get it all out, and that will always be more important to me than satisfying a bloodlust I have in my veins to watch him suffer."

Mark stood up and rolled his neck around working out the stiffness he felt in his neck "Now that's not to say that if I ever saw him again that I won't beat his ass into oblivion, but I won't go looking for him, Melanie wouldn't want me to do that, it would be like pulling him back into her life and I want to keep his sorry carcass as far away from my daughter as possible."

All Roman could do was nod, as a father he understood the instinctual need to be there for your daughter, but he didn't know if he would be able to exhibit as much restraint as Mark did if Joelle was in the same situation. He shuddered at the thought saying a quick prayer that Joelle would never have to live through such a nightmare.

Curiosity getting the better of him Roman looked over at Mark and asked "Not that I disagree but why did you choke slam him into the hood of a car?"

Taker chuckled darkly at the memory "I saw them getting out of the car from the upstairs window and they looked to be having some sort of argument. I saw Melanie roll her eyes and that little chicken shit started yelling at her, he was walking to close to her for my liking so when I came downstairs and he flashed his phony smile my way and stuck out his hand as if he wasn't just disrespecting my daughter in my own God damn driveway, I wrapped my hand around his scrawny neck and choke slammed his worthless ass. I just wish I would have tombstoned him instead….would have snapped his weak ass neck and saved angel a hell of a lot of pain in the process" Taker mumbled

"There you are"

They both turned toward the sound of the voice that had grabbed their attention and watched as Melanie approached them both, clad in a pair of leggings, an oversized long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"Baby shouldn't you be sleeping?" Roman asked as he watched Melanie ease up on her tip toes to kiss her father on the cheek before walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

He dropped his arm around her waist and held her close to him rubbing circles on her lower back as she leaned her head on his arm just below his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I would head to the store. This way I can start on breakfast as soon as I get back."

"Angel you don't have to do that." Mark said

"I know but I want to, besides you know that cooking relaxes me."

Taker hummed in response as he observed the two them. His daughter completely leaning into Roman's embrace looking as relaxed as he had ever seen her, and even though she looked tired, her eyes still puffy and red she looked….happy.

It hit Mark like a ton of bricks. He was shocked to say the least. Now he understood what Shawn, Sasha and Stephanie were talking about when they said you have to see them together to understand. It all made sense now. Why Melanie wanted Mark to meet him so quickly, and why Melanie had told him about her being raped. He watched as they spoke to each other both of them wrapped up in each other's arms smiling as if they were the only two people in the room. He watched his daughter lean up on her toes, place a hand on Roman's face and kiss him on the lips.

Mark felt a lump in his throat but he forced it back down. Unlike Roman he didn't need to give Melanie any time to figure it out he knew just by watching her, how she acted around him, how she touched him, how she smiled at him…..his angel was in love.

He closed his eyes forcing back the emotions that that realization stirred in him and faintly registered his daughters hand on his shoulder as he looked down to see her matching green eyes gazing back up at him in concern.

"Daddy are you okay?"

"Yeah Angel I've never been better" he said thickly pulling her into him for a hug.

She pulled away slowly but didn't completely remove herself from his embrace "Do you need anything from the store while I'm there?"

"No angel nothing that I can think of"

"Okay I am going to go before it gets to humid out, I should be back in an hour or so and when I do I will start on breakfast and then I will start on that chocolate cake that you love so much."

Mark pumped his fist in the air "Yes!"

Melanie walked away laughing but turned around on the balls of her feet and pointed at her father "Oh and speaking of the chocolate cake you need to remember sharing is caring dad"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't be selfish! You have to share the chocolate cake!"

"Share it? But why? It's my favorite and you make it for me!" he exclaimed standing in front of her with his hands on his hips

Melanie wiggled her index finger in a back and forth motion "No old man it's not just for you! Yes it is your favorite….."

Mark nodded his head urging her to explain herself

"BUT it's for everyone who is in the house so you need to share" she said in a calming tone that one would use on a toddler.

Mark scowled at her, and threw his hands in front of himself defiantly looking anywhere but at his daughter.

Melanie shrugged "You know what fine have it your way, I won't make the damn thing" she said as she turned around and headed for the truck.

"Angel no" he whined "Don't be like that, fine I will share! You happy now!?" he said crossing his arms like a child and leaning up against the pillar.

"Yup" she tossed over her shoulder as she jogged the rest of the way to the car.

Out of the corner of his eye Mark could see Roman smirking at him.

"Don't even say it." Mark mumbled

Roman snickered as Mark shot him a glare and shoved his hands in his pockets "Damn kids these days" Mark grumbled "No respect for their parents, how are you going to tell me I have to share my damn cake when it's my damn house."

Roman continued to snicker as he and Taker watched Melanie drive down the driveway until they couldn't see her anymore.

After a moment of silence Roman turned to Taker and exhaled.

"You clearly have something else on your mind, what is it son?"

Roman smirked; Taker had always been the guy in the locker room who could read everyone like a book. He figured there was no holding back now he might as well bite the bullet and say what he needed to say. "There is something that I want to ask you, and I know it would mean a lot to Melanie if I do before I talk to her about it."

Mark's eyebrows rose. He steadied himself against the pillar behind him readying himself for anything. Taking a few deep breaths of his own he looked Roman in the eye "Okay what is it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melanie navigated her way easily through the grocery store stopping to pick up items for breakfast lunch and dinner for the next few days that they would be at her dad's. She knew her dad would probably object to her cooking the whole time she was there but she didn't mind. Plus she knew that Seth would chip in from time to time and given that he was a decent enough cook they would be fine.

She felt her phone vibrate in her crossover bag. She retrieved it quickly thinking it could be from someone back at the house asking her to pick something up. Instead it was from a number she didn't recognize. She clicked on it and immediately wished she hadn't.

201-546-8698: You have had your fun now, its time you come back where you belong. I am getting tired of waiting for you, if you continue to play this game I am going to come and get you.

In 2.5 seconds Melanie went from being scared to angry quickly typing back.

Melanie: Go to hell! I have been telling you for over a year I'm never coming back to you and I mean it! But if you want to come and get me you know where to find me I'm at my dad's house I'm sure he would LOVE to see you.

201-546-8698: You think this is some sort of game bailarina pequena. I don't like sharing what's mine. You're coming home one way or another. It may not be today, tomorrow or even next month but you will be back where you belong.

Melanie: Go fuck yourself Walker

201-546-8698: Such a filthy mouth…I see I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in respect once I get you back

Melanie: Just stop it! I will never, EVER go back to you! And if you haven't noticed I'm not an object that you can collect and put on a shelf. I have my own thoughts and feelings all of which are the same when it comes to you, that you are a piss poor example of a human being, a controlling , abusive, egomaniac who doesn't care about anyone but himself. I am only going to say this one more time, I do not want to be with you ever again in this life or the next, do not contact me again, I want nothing to do with you EVER so stay the hell away from me!

Melanie quickly blocked the number and shoved the phone back into her bag. She knew he would never come within 200 miles of where her father was so she knew she was safe here; she grabbed the rest of the items she needed and proceeded to check out.

Making quick work of loading up the car, it didn't take her long before she was pulling back into her father's driveway. She had called her dad when she turned in and let him know to either come out or have Seth or Roman come out and help her with her bags. The minute she pulled up she saw both Roman and her dad waiting for her in the driveway.

They both looked completely relaxed and she couldn't help but smile, thankful that two of the most important men in her life were getting along.

The minute she got out of the car she popped the latch for the trunk, both her dad and Roman grabbing all of the bags before she even made it all the way out of the car. Roman shifted all of the bags in his hands over to one and slipped his hand around hers. She smiled but he could tell there was something on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Not now" she mouthed to him.

He nodded his head and followed her into the kitchen setting the bags on the counter; she looked around the kitchen and back to her father.

"Daddy did you have your coffee yet?"

"No angel, this morning wasn't quite the typical morning for me, so I haven't done my morning usual of having coffee or reading the paper."

"Okay well why don't you go and get dressed and I will start breakfast and make you coffee okay? In the mean time I am sure that Seth and Sasha will both wake up the minute they smell the bacon and then we can all have breakfast together." She said making her father and Roman laugh.

She watched her father disappear up the stairs, waiting until she could no longer hear his footsteps, she walked over to her purse that she had set on the island and pulled out her phone.

She held it up to her chest "Promise me you will NOT fly off the handle" she said looking at Roman with a look of seriousness in her eyes.

He returned hers with a look of his own and said "I can't promise that, but what I will say is I will try not to."

She handed her phone over to him and went back to unpacking the groceries

"Baby what's your code" he asked

"05-25-85"

Roman smiled as he entered her passcode into her phone.

"Oh get over yourself" she smirked as she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

Roman chuckled "What do you want me to look at?"

"Look at the most recent text conversation the one with the number that has no name."

She watched his jaw lock and his face turn a deep shade of red. He hit the counter with his fist "Is he fuckin serious?" he seethed

Melanie nodded her head, and leaned over the island propping herself up on her arms.

"Can we trace the number?"

"It won't be any use I've already blocked it and he has probably changed it already or it's a burner phone. He never does it from a number that can be traced back to him."

"Why didn't you call me, Seth or your dad we would have come to get you? For all we know he is here somewhere." He said worriedly

Melanie shook her head "No he's not, he is to scared of my dad, he won't come within 200 miles of him, considering my dad still hasn't gotten his hands on him yet that radius might have increased." She said thinking thoughtfully.

Roman nodded but he didn't like it. "I don't like that he can text you and harass you and say these things that upset you. Why not change your number?" he asked in earnest

"Because I refuse to let him make me alter anymore of my life because he doesn't want to move on, I'm not changing my number, besides with my luck he would find a way to get it again and then we would be right back where we started. No I won't let him cost me anything else, I meant what I said he can go fuck himself."

"Who can go fuck himself?"

Melanie turned around to see Seth who was still wiping the sleep out of the corner of his eyes.

"You're up early" Melanie said as she turned around and continued unpacking the groceries. Roman went to go and help her but she shooed him away from the bags "Thanks but no thanks babe; I don't want help unpacking I want to know where everything is so I can find it when I need it."

Seth yawned "Yeah I know I am, but don't change the subject who are you telling to go fuck themselves?"

Melanie sighed she hated lying and she knew anything other than the truth would be a lie so she gave up and motioned for Roman to hand Seth her phone. It was still unlocked and Roman had it opened to the text conversation in question. She watched Seth's face change from sleepy to confused and then flat out irate.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Seth said his face growing redder by the minute "Did you block him already?"

"Yup did it after I sent the last text message"

"That sick bastard just won't take fucking hint….you know part of me wishes he would show up just so I could beat the shit out of him."

Melanie turned around to face him "I want you to stay out of this."

"No way in hell" he said shaking his head

"Colby I mean it! I love you to pieces but I won't have you going to jail over him, he isn't worth it"

"He may not be but you are!" Seth snapped

Melanie smacked her hand onto the counter "God you are so stubborn...Please Colby promise me you won't go looking for him."

"How about I make you a deal?"

Melanie huffed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose "What kind of deal Colby"

"I won't go looking for him BUT if I should so happen to come across him if I am minding my own business or if we happen to be together and he tries to do something stupid you say nothing and let me beat….his….ass….." Seth said giving her a smirk that he only used when he was a heel. The look that meant he was ready to tear someone to shreds.

"I'm not agreeing to that!" Melanie said

"Fine I will just do what I want" Seth said shrugging his shoulders

"You were going to do what you wanted anyway you stubborn asshole!"

"True" Seth said as he reached for a strawberry only to have his hand smacked away by Melanie

"Oh no buddy, you stay the hell out of these groceries I have a plan for everything purchased and if one iota of anything goes missing I'm coming for you capish?!"

"Whatever, fine keep your strawberries but the fact still remains Walker has a beat down coming his way with my name on it!" he said pointing at Melanie.

Melanie sighed in defeat there was no way she was going to win this argument with him right now, not with him this pissed off. She stomped over to Seth, grabbed his chin in her hand forced his head down and kissed him on the cheek. Then she went back to putting the groceries away. Seth walked behind her and kissed her on the top of her head before retreating back upstairs presumably to go and lay back down for a little while longer.

Melanie loaded the coffee maker and turned it on so that her dad's coffee would be ready when he came back downstairs, then she turned her attention back to laying out the things that she needed for breakfast.

She felt Roman's strong hands slide across her waist. He bent his head down to her ear. "He just wants to protect you, same as me, your dad, and everyone else that loves you."

Melanie leaned her head back onto his chest.

"I know and I love him for it I do, but I'm not going to let Colby throw away everything just to beat his ass, no matter how deserving of a beat down he is."

Roman swept Melanie's hair to one side and bent his head down and kissed her neck. Melanie instinctively closed her eyes.

"I have a suggestion, how about we stop talking about him and Seth and focus on something else."

"Hmmmmm" she moaned as he dropped another kiss to her neck "What did you have in mind Le?"

Roman lightly bit her neck and then licked it. He heard her sharp intake of breath followed by a slow exhale as he continued to lick and then suck over the spot. He raised his head from her neck and turned her around capturing her lips with his.

He bit her lip requesting entry that was immediately granted and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as he tasted the inside of her mouth, snaked her hands up and around his neck and into his hair at the nape of his neck pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

"Get a room you two!"

Melanie reluctantly pulled away from Roman's lips.

"Shut up Sasha" she said as she reached up and pecked Roman on the lips. Roman leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then finding the sweet spot on her neck near her jaw he began sucking right as his hands made contact with her ass, giving it a firm squeeze with his strong thick fingers.

Melanie bit her lip and groaned in his ear. "Damn it…..Le…..we have to stop before my dad comes downstairs. So far you two are doing great let's not ruin it by him coming down stairs and finding you groping his daughter."

"Yes let's not ruin it" Sasha said before adding "Especially since he is coming down the stairs right now."

Roman reluctantly slid his hands up so that they were both above board resting on her back but didn't release her from his arms. She snaked her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

That is how Mark found the two of them when he walked into the kitchen. He shook his head but a smile still found its way onto his lips. He would never let go of his daughter, she would always be his little girl but he could see that she was happy. Extremely happy and it was all because of Roman.

Grabbing a cup of coffee Mark chuckled to himself. Glancing over his shoulder he wondered how long it was going to take his daughter to realize that she was indeed as much in love with Roman as he was with her. Smiling secretively to himself he sipped his piping hot coffee and sighed in content as he listened to his daughter giggle at whatever Roman just whispered to her.

This visit would be interesting indeed he thought as he exchanged a knowing glance with Roman over his daughters head.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies! Bet you weren't expecting an update on a Tuesday were ya?! lol Either way remember when I said I hated Chapter 52...well this is essentially what I had written well most of it except I went back in and added alot more detail and bits and pieces of additional conversation...I honestly think I was just tired when I read it the first time and said I didn't like it bc when I re-read it today on my lunch break I was like wtf am I thinking this could be really good! Hopefully you guys think so too! Soooo what do you guys think Taker and Roman talked about at the end of their conversation that I so rudely skipped over entirely lol**

 **ReignsBalorRollinsStylesOrton - I am still struggling with who is going to get a shot at Walker if and when the opportunity presents itself...there are a hell of lot of options to choose from and they are all good ones lol, and thank you! I love you sweets and am thinking about you!**

 **KiaraKitty08 - OMG me too! I imagine Taker saying what I have written for him and looking the way I describe him and I crack up! I just love him! and yeah Mel is as strong as they come I just hate that she has to be though. I am just happy she has Le to help her now, and all he wants is to help her and love her ugh he is bf goals lol.**

 **Lesliebobo - Thank you! I am happy you are enjoying it and happy you chose to comment! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - Is this how you imagined their conversation going? and thank you I did! it was a long day her graduation was so early and then our dad had come up from MD for it so we had lunch/dinner with him and by the time we got home I was exhausted. I actually wanted to write on Sunday but I was so damn tired I am glad I didn't because I would have done something stupid like start all over with this Chapter lol**

 **Samr09 - Thank you so much! your words are honestly entirely to kind! What did you think of Taker and Roman's conversation?**

 **aussieKayz - Dadgate lol I like that! yeah I tried to drop subtle little hints in the story about her dad...her ring name was one...the color of her ring gear was another..black and purple...her sitting straight up in the ring was another lol. What did you think of 51 and 52?**

 **calwitch - I cried when I wrote chapter 51, it literally had me in tears...and Roman is definitely bf goals! ughhhhh I don't know lol. Its like everyone wants a piece of him but I am not sure if everyone can get a piece of him lol, and I am not sure how Walker will react he is a smug, arrogant piece of shit so I don't even know if he would be scared. I don't know think he is smart enough to be scared.**

 **Talk to you later luvs!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	53. Can I Imagine my Life Without You

**Disclaimer - It is 6:30am EST I was up all night finishing this chapter because I wanted to get it out to you guys. Please excuse any misspelled words or grammatical errors. If I read this chapter one more time I am going to have cross eyes...so I have to stop reading this chapter right now lol. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 53**

Pulling the last batch of muffins out of the oven Melanie wiped her brow. She grabbed plates and silverware out of the cabinet and set them on the island.

"SETH, LE, SASHA, DAD! GET A MOVE ON BREAKFAST IS READY!" she screamed. She heard their feet come barreling towards the kitchen from all different directions and she shook her head.

She tapped her finger next to the dishes "Who is going to set the table?" Sasha, Roman and her dad all glanced at each other smiled and took a step back leaving Seth standing there looking dumbfounded.

Realizing that he had just been had, he groaned loudly and dragged his feet as he made his way over to Melanie. Once he picked up the plates and silverware she grabbed his face in her hands, yanked it down and kissed him on the cheek. Before releasing him she whispered in his ear "I love you Colby"

Seth shifted the plates to his side and wrapped his arm around her neck bringing her into his chest. "I love you too Mel." Kissing her on the head, he went to walk behind her to make his way out of the kitchen. Eyeing the muffins that were cooling on the counter he reached his hand out to grab one but before his hand could grab the blueberry muffin he heard a snapping noise followed by a hard smack against his ass. He jumped in the air, put his hand on his behind and turned in the direction that the hit came from.

"If you want to keep all ten of your fingers I suggest you keep your hands off my muffins!" Melanie said as she pointed her index finger at Seth

"I just wanted one!" he said sheepishly, rubbing his still stinging derriere as he watched her toss the dish towel onto the kitchen island.

"You can wait, we are going to eat in 5 minutes, you won't die of starvation until then." she said laughing at him as she picked up the two full plates of muffins in her hands and headed to the dining room. Setting them down one on each end of the table she stopped for a moment to deliver a warning to Seth.

"I know exactly how many muffins are on each of those plates if I come back in here and one of them is missing, I promise you what I did to Alexa will look like nothing compared to what I will do to you. Got it?!" she said poking her finger into her chest.

"Yes maam!" Seth said mock saluting her.

Melanie looked him up and down "Hmmmhmm play with me if you want to Seth, keep it up" she said as she walked backwards towards the kitchen as everyone else came into the dining room and took a seat.

"Angel do you need any help bringing the food out?" Mark asked

"No dad, I'm good you know I like to do this part by myself" Melanie shouted from the kitchen.

He chuckled and motioned for everyone to sit down as they all watched as Melanie brought out dish after dish.

Finally Melanie stood next to her father and surveyed the table. Doing a mental check to make sure she didn't miss anything she saw the muffins, blueberry, banana nut, chocolate chip, and Lemon crumb, the large tray of fruit that was filled with Watermelon, strawberries, grapes, honey dew, cantaloupe and pineapple. The saucers of Applewood smoked bacon and kielbasa sausage were both lined in the middle of the table; and carafes of orange juice were on both ends of the table along with carafes of water.

Melanie scanned everyone's plate just verifying that they all had an omelet with the fillings that each of them had requested. Satisfied that she hadn't missed anything she nodded her head and took her seat next to her dad. Seth sat to her right, Roman sat to her dad's left across from Melanie and Sasha sat to Roman's left across from Seth.

Mark said grace, and less than 2 seconds after everyone said Amen Seth reached his hand out, grabbed a blueberry muffin and shoved it into his mouth.

"Animal" Melanie muttered making everyone around her snicker.

She took her dad's plate and filled it with everything she knew he would want, a lemon crumb muffin, kielbasa sausage, watermelon, strawberries and cantaloupe. Handing his plate back to him she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Enjoy daddy"

Taker didn't waste not one second before cutting into his omelet, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slowly chewed his food.

Melanie chuckled at her father's reaction then turned her attention to Roman who looked to be eyeing his options. She extended her hand out for his plate, wiggling her fingers when he hesitated to hand it over fast enough, but once in possession of his plate she proceeded to fill it with the items she knew he would want. Applewood smoked bacon, honeydew melon, pineapples, and a banana nut muffin.

She looked up and handed the plate back over to him.

"Grazie mille" (Thank you Beautiful)

Melanie winked at him "Nessun problema Amore mio" (No problem my love)

Mark caught the entire interaction. Shaking his head slightly he smiled and watched as his daughter made her own plate with all of her favorites – Applewood smoked bacon, watermelon, strawberries, pineapple, honeydew melon and a chocolate chip muffin.

The rest of breakfast consisted of raucous laughter and a lot of good natured teasing, the majority of which was all aimed at Seth.

Once breakfast was over Seth and Sasha cleared the table while Roman did the dishes. Once he was done Melanie true to her word started making the chocolate cake that was causing the war between her father and Seth.

As soon as she popped the cake in the oven her father appeared from the living room.

"Angel you want to go for a walk with me?"

Looking at the clock Melanie knew she had at least an hour to wait for the cake to be done.

"Sure daddy let me go and change first though."

Mark nodded and headed to the front porch while Melanie ran upstairs and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a loose fitting heather gray racer back top – the racerback of the top consisting of a cream crocheted starburst pattern.

Quickly slipping on a pair of her favorite sneakers she jogged down the stairs and met her dad at the front door.

They walked the path in the opposite direction of the lake in comfortable silence, until Mark broke it, revealing to Melanie.

"You know, I know I never told you this but the first day I met your mother is the day I asked her to marry me."

Melanie snapped her head in her father's direction "Wait what?!" she said with a laugh "You proposed to mom after the first day of meeting her?

Mark chuckled "More specifically I proposed to your mom within the first 6 hours of meeting her" he said as he scratched his chin.

"Why did you never tell me?" she said as she leaned into her father purposely nudging his side.

Mark chuckled "Isn't it obvious? I was always the one telling you to take your time, to get to know someone before committing, that it was okay to date for a year or more before becoming serious with someone. How in the hell would you have ever taken me seriously if you knew that I was like a dog with a bone the minute that I met your mama?"

Melanie laughed and ran her hand through her hair, quickly twisting it up into a messy bun and securing it with the hair tie on her wrist to keep it off of her shoudlers.

"True…..did she say yes the first time you asked?"

Mark smiled in a way that Melanie hadn't seen in a long time, a smile that only graced his face when they were reminiscing about her mom.

"She did, you see she felt the same thing I did."

Melanie looked at him in surprise "I didn't know you believed in love at first sight."

"I don't, what your mom and I had was much deeper than that. It wasn't just love, it was more like destiny. It was an overwhelming feeling of peace, of completion that neither one of us had ever felt before meeting each other. Not to mention the feeling when we held hands, it was a like a jolt of electricity every single time." Taker chuckled "At the time people thought we were nuts to meet and get engaged in the same day but you know your mom once she got something in her head you couldn't change her mind." He said looking at her cheekily the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile as Melanie guffawed at him.

"Yeah okay daddy, I seem to remember you being the more stubborn of the two but if it makes you sleep better at night old man, we will go with your version of events that mom was the stubborn one."

This time it was Mark who cracked up laughing.

"Seriously though Angel, your mom was the missing piece to my puzzle and vice versa. Our attraction was so strong it was almost stifling, and it wasn't just physical it was on every level, spiritual, mental, emotional. I hated being away from your mom, and you know was hard given that I travelled so much for work, and we didn't have the technology that we have now so all I could do was talk to your mom over the phone, but sometimes with the time differences that just wasn't possible. Being away from her was painful but every time I saw her again it was like….like-"

"You could finally breathe again" Melanie said softly

Mark looked over at her and smiled softly "Exactly, your mom was my everything, she was the light to my darkness, my heart and my soul, the literal glue that held me together. Because of her I am the man that I am today. Your mama was a phenomenal woman and I wanted to make sure that she never felt anything less. When we had you we were much more financially stable but that was not the case when we first started out. It was hard, hard as hell we struggled financially for the first few years of our marriage, but we didn't let that break us, we had each other and as cliché as it sounds that was more than enough. We were truly happy together, and even though we struggled she never asked me to give up on my dream, she never even hinted at it. What people don't know is my success wasn't just due to my own hard work but it was a result of your mothers unwavering support, encouragement and absolute illogical faith in me." he said letting out a small laugh "Your mama was a rarity." He said stopping and turning his body to face Melanie and slowly tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm reminded of that every time I look at you. When she died" he said his voice immediately growing thick with unshed emotion.

Clearing his throat he started again "When your mom died, I didn't know how I was going to keep living. She was my other half; I didn't think I could function without her."

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, looking up at the trees and the sky he continued "I remember sitting on the porch and just talking and asking her to help me, asking her to send me something to live for, something that would give me a reason to get up and make it through the day. I have no idea how long I sat out there waiting for a sign but finally I gave up and went upstairs to bed. Right when I was getting ready to get under the covers you came knocking on the door. You ran over to me and climbed into my lap the way you used to do when you were younger. You wrapped your arms around my neck and told me that your mama always told you that as long as we had each other we could make it through anything."

The tears were steadily flowing down Mark and Melanie's face, both of them recalling the exact night he was referring to.

"You said we may not have mama with us here on earth, but we still have each other and because of that we would be able to make it through anything."

Melanie hiccupped a sob as her father pulled her close into his chest. Speaking into her hair he mumbled

"You see I realized in that moment I was asking for something to live for when I already had the most important reason in the world to keep going. I had you, and you were the best reason I could ever, ever have, but even more than that I realized that I would never be fully without your mom because you are the very best of her and me rolled up into one…..which is absolutely astounding because for the longest time I never even considered myself a good person."

Melanie looked at her father in surprise; this is the second thing he had said today that had completely caught her off guard. She opened her mouth to ask a follow up question but closed it immediately when her dad began to willingly explain his confusing statement.

"When I met your mom I wasn't necessarily in the best place emotionally, mentally, or financially. I was closed off emotionally from everyone because of the overtly volatile relationship that I had with my own father. My day was considered a success if I simply made it through the day in one piece and managed to have one halfway decent meal. Yeah I had dreams and goals but before your mom I wasn't really trying to make them become reality. I was coasting, I was angry a lot of the time and was so emotionally stunted that the only emotions I ever felt were anger and pain, but once I met your mom the darkness it….it just…." He paused giving his crackling voice a chance to recover.

"Went away, and was replaced by this overwhelming bright light that warms you to the core of your soul. A light and a warmth that you so desperately want to embrace but you can't help the fact that it scares the living hell out of you all at the same time?" Melanie questioned as she squinted up at him.

Mark nodded his head giving her a small smile

"Right again" he said playfully tugging on the bun that sat atop of her head.

"Let me fill you in on a secret Angel." He said as Melanie playfully swatted his hand away.

Melanie turned her head slightly to look at her father slowing her gait so that they stood looking eye to eye.

"I almost didn't ask your mom to marry me."

Now Melanie was more confused than ever.

"Wait…what? why? I thought you just said the connection was instant and that you knew immediately."

"It was Angel but I was still scared. Even though I felt this unnatural yet completely natural pull towards your mom I still had my own issues and insecurities, and you better believe all of the what ifs that I had, kept playing in my head like a never ending loop of discouragement. What if I was wrong, what if she didn't feel the connection the same way I did, what if she left me, what if she cheated, what if I cheated, what if I wasn't good enough for her, what if later on down the line she figured out that she deserved better."

Mark took a deep breath and placed his hands on Melanie's shoulders "All of those doubts played in my mind and almost cost me the love of my life."

Mark watched as his words registered in Melanie's head, it was like he could see her mind mulling each and every one of them over. After a small silence she refocused her attention back on him and asked "What changed your mind?"

Smirking he said "Something your grandmother said to me when I turned 16. She said Mark, now that you are an eligible bachelor you are going to start coming across a lot of eligible young ladies who are looking for a husband. Some of these ladies will be nice enough but others won't even be worth the penny you spent at the penny arcade." Melanie couldn't help but smile as she watched her dad chuckle at the memory of his mom. "She looked at me and said but one day if you are lucky, you will meet the woman that you find absolutely irresistible and she will speak to you on a level that you didn't even know possible. Just know that if you find her, after the excitement fades, and everything sinks in, those new feelings that you have, and the intensity that they will bring with them… the pressure of it all will probably make you want to run for the hills."

Melanie rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled softly.

"Then she said the way that I will know without a shadow of a doubt that I have finally met my soulmate, my kismet, is by asking myself this one question."

Melanie's attention was completely thrown by that one word… kismet…..Le had called her his kismet, said that they were destined to be. She shook the thought from her mind and zeroed back in on her father chalking it up to pure coincidence.

"She said the question I needed to ask myself was Can I imagine my life without her?"

Melanie was quiet for a moment. She wiped the back of her neck with her hands, it was starting to get hot out but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had, that made her feel like she needed to finish this conversation with her dad. "You asked yourself that question before you asked mom to marry you?"

"Sure did" he said as he nodded his head.

Melanie nodded her head and fell into a contemplative silence as she resumed walking on the path.

Mark exhaled he knew his daughter and he could see that her head and her heart were on two completely different wavelengths. He pulled Melanie's wrist forcing her to stop and look at him.

"I want you to ask yourself that same question Angel, I want you to ask yourself if you can imagine your life without Roman…and make sure you are being brutally honest with yourself, there is no right or wrong answer here."

Mark watched Melanie's face change from impassive, to confused to a look of utter and complete pain. He watched her hand go to her chest and clutch her shirt in her hand as she leaned forward and placed her head on his chest.

"Oh my God! Melanie what's wrong baby, tell me what's wrong" he said as he clutched her to his chest.

Melanie couldn't verbally answer him; all she could do was shake her head back and forth. She let out a sob that made her entire body shake from head to toe; one that was filled with so much anguish Mark didn't know what to do.

"Okay baby we are going to head to the house and I'm going to call an ambulance okay." He said calmly

He felt her pull on his shirt and shake her head vehemently no.

"… Dr… can't heeellp…. daddy" she gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Then what's wrong, why are you in so much pain baby girl."

Melanie clenched her hand into a fist, twisting the fabric from her father's shirt into her hand as she did so.

"It hurts dad"

"What hurts baby?"

"My….heart" she said the tears streaming down her eyes.

"So I do need to take you to the Dr…. come on baby." he said reaching down to pick her up bridal style to carry her back to the house.

Melanie lightly shoved his arms away from her. "No dad… not..that type… of hurt, not….the type…. that a Dr… can fix."

Mark looked thoroughly confused

Melanie frantically shook her free hand back and forth in front of her body. Choking back another cry of pain she exhaled slowly as she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I let that question run through my head and my heart feels like it broke into a million pieces. It physically huuurrrtttssss" she sobbed putting her face back into his chest. "I can't…. I don't want to be without him…. Daddy I can't…. be…. without… him" she said between sobs.

Mark was nothing short of stunned. He knew without having to have it spelled out for him that Melanie loved Roman but he never expected for her to have this type of gut wrenching physical reaction at the thought of not being with him.

Mark wrapped his arms around his daughter and let her cry, alternating between rubbing his hands up and down and in circles along her back in a soothing motion he stood there rocking her back and forth until her tears had subsided and she was left with residual hiccupping.

Mark kissed her on her head, lifted her chin with his index finger and forced her to look up at him. "Listen to me when I say I was blessed to be able to have your mother by my side as long as I did, but tomorrow is not promised Angel, I know you have been through hell but this is not the same situation as the last time, yes you loved Walker but you were never in love with him, and even in loving him it wasn't anywhere near the level as it is in comparison to Roman. You love him! You…Love… Roman!" he said slowly "But you don't just love him you are in love with him!" Melanie opened her mouth no doubt to find some reason as to why she shouldn't feel the way that she did but her father wasn't having any of it, he cupped her face between his hands and bent at the knees so that they were at eye level.

"Angel I know you are scared of all the what ifs, and all of the things that you think could go wrong but baby when I tell you that the time I had with your mom was priceless I mean it. I am so happy that I didn't let those what ifs keep me from the greatest love I have ever known with the absolute love of my life, who gave me the greatest and most precious treasure of my life." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Listen to your heart Mel, the last thing I want to see happen is you let your happiness get away from you because of those self-deprecating what ifs'. Just think about it" he mumbled against her forehead as he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

Melanie nodded and leaned into her father who had wrapped his arm over her shoulders guiding her as they walked back towards the house in silence. In this moment she was grateful her father was leaving her to her thoughts.

Melanie rubbed her chest, she didn't know when or where but somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with Roman. The only problem was, if she going to tell him. Acknowledging her feelings was already a huge step for her, and yeah it scared her but, actually saying it out loud to him instilled a crippling type of fear in her that she didn't know if she would be able to overcome.

She walked with her head down and noticed the path starting to open up signaling that they were getting closer and closer to the house. Raising her head she immediately caught sight of Roman who was standing with his back to them as he stood near the edge of the lake. As if feeling her presence he turned around making eye contact with her and smiled the megawatt smile that made her weak at the knees.

She tilted her head and felt her heart clench. Without thinking she took off running making a bee line straight for him. He took a few steps forward but she was much quicker than he anticipated and had quickly closed the 150 or so yards between them. She jumped in the air and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist supporting her body as he stood straight in the air and pressed her close to him as her feet dangled above the ground.

She leaned her head into his neck and inhaled. She felt his chest vibrate in reaction to her blatantly smelling him as if he were a scratch and sniff perfume sample.

She loved this man. Never would she have thought that she would want to love anyone again but this man had awakened something in her that she never even knew existed. He had awakened her to the very depths of her soul. She tightened her grip around his neck completely unaware that she had been crying until he asked her about it.

"Baby why are you crying?" he asked the concern clear as day in his voice. He eased her to the ground removing one of his arms so that he could lift her face to look up at him.

Taking the back of her hand Melanie quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She looked into his gray eyes and saw the panic and concern swirling together all at once.

Roman tried again "Baby tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" she managed to get out "For the first time in a very long time nothing is wrong" she said her voice continuing to crack. She let out a small laugh as he looked at her as confused as ever. She again wiped away the stream of tears that rolled down her cheeks before looking back up into his eyes.

"Baby people don't usually break down into tears the way you are right now if everything is okay, come on tell me what's the matter? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." He said putting his hand behind her head and massaging his fingers into her hair.

"Le, just listen okay….for the first time in a long time, everything is so, so very right, you see I have this man" she said as she rested her hands on his chest. "This wonderful, thoughtful, supportive, encouraging, kind, affectionate man who loves me despite of how horribly messed up my past is. A man who when he holds me I can't help but feel safe and protected. A man who when he kisses me makes me feel as if I am the most treasured and beautiful woman in the world. A man who when he touches me, ignites a fire in me that only he can extinguish."

She fisted his shirt lightly in her hands as she continued "A man who loves me so deeply and intensely that he wants to scream it to the world but because he always puts my feelings first, and because he doesn't want me to feel rushed, he promised me that he would wait until I was ready to move to the next level. You see I have a man who loves me so unselfishly, so strongly that the depths of how much he feels for me rocks me to my core." her voice cracked to the point that she had to bite her quivering lip in an attempt to keep the little composure she had left intact.

Melanie released her lip from her teeth and swallowed thickly "You see the way this man loves me, it is the perfect example of the love that I thought I would never have" she said as she wiped the tear that fell from her eyes "But apparently the big man upstairs saw fit to answer the one prayer request that I had long ago laid to rest and stopped asking for" she said a small muffled cry escaping her lips as she took both of her hands and caressed his cheeks. "He saw fit to answer that prayer by giving me you" she said her eyes instantly filling with a whole new set of unshed tears.

Roman didn't even know if he was breathing, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Melanie really going to tell him those three little words that he yearned to hear come from her lips? Just as his hopes were starting to soar they came crashing back down with her next statement.

"I had to ask myself a serious question Le, I had to ask myself if I could imagine my life without you."

Roman held his breath, steeling himself for rejection.

Melanie lowered her head to his chest letting another cry escape her lips. Looking back up into his eyes she saw tears piled to the brim so much so that if the wind blew just right they would all come tumbling down his face.

She shook her head "I can't."

"Can't what?" he said barely above a whisper

"I can't imagine my life without you in it, when I tried it actually caused me **physical** pain" she said sniffling and patting her chest right above her heart. "I can't imagine my life without you because you have become my life. You are the first person I want to talk to when I wake up and the last person I want to talk to when I go to sleep. You are the person who I want to share all of my hopes and my dreams with. You are the man who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You make me feel all of these emotions that confuse and scare me all at the same time but it's okay because I want to feel those things, with you and for you. I want to feel them because I used to feel nothing; I was a shell, numb, literally dead inside. I was going through the motions but that was it. But with you… I'm alive again" she said with a short laugh

"And this time I refuse to let my fears or anymore of my negative what if scenarios get in the way and stop me from enjoying life with the person who loves me beyond reason. I refuse to waist another day, hour, minute or second without you knowing that I am unequivocally…."

Roman closed his eyes and held his breath

"Irrevocably….. in love with you Leati Joseph Anoai."

Roman felt a tear streak down his cheek but he didn't care. The woman that he loved more than his own life just told him that she was in love with him, and for that he would cry an entire river and not give a damn who was around to see it.

"I love you from the top of your head to the tip of your feet, I never knew what it was like to be truly loved by a man until you and yes I know what it is like to live without you but I can never go back to that. I need you Leati. I need you by my side like I need to take my next breathe."

Melanie slowly wiped the tears from Roman's eyes. He grabbed her hand before she could lower it back down again and kissed the palm of her hand. Holding her palm in place he savored the feel of her skin against his lips. She watched as more of his tears fell down his face and onto her fingers. She slowly eased her hand out of his grasp.

"So beautiful" she whispered to him before placing her hands on either side of his face and lowering his face down to hers. "Leati, I want you to know that for as long as you will have me, I will be by your side, I will fight for you, I will fight for us, for our family, for our future…I love you Le"

As soon as Melanie said those words, Romans lips were crashing down on top of her own. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. He needed to taste her; he needed her to feel his emotions through this kiss. He wanted her to feel the love and devotion that he had for her. He wanted to express his gratitude that she would take that chance with him and embrace how she was feeling, that she not only accepted it but that she admitted it by baring her soul and laying it all on the line. He put a hand on either side of her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. She opened her lips for him and he deepened the kiss. Massaging the inside of her mouth with his tongue, he dropped one hand from her face and wrapped it back around her waist pulling her flush against his body. Pulling away reluctantly so that they could catch their breath he placed his forehead on top of hers.

"Baby please tell me one more time…I need to make sure that I'm not dreaming right now" he said his voice cracking due to the immense gravity of the situation.

She tilted his head back and looked him in his eyes. "I Melanie Angelina Fliehr – Calaway love you Leati Joseph Anoai, I am madly and deeply in love with you and I don't care who knows about it because you are mine just as I am yours."

Roman grabbed her around the waist a hand on either side of her he gently squeezed her waist between his hands "Believe that!"

Melanie giggled replying "Yessir!" Roman smiled from ear to ear, picking her up by her waist placing one hand under her thigh; he forced her to wrap her legs around his midsection as he walked back towards the house.

"I love you Lalelei"

She laced her fingers behind his neck, smiling at him she kissed him lightly on the lips "I love you too Le"

 **A/N**

 **Hello my lovelies Happy Sunday! Okay moment of truth I cried! as in boo-hooed as I wrote this. Legitimately this chapter was so hard for me to edit bc I kept crying! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! Thank you to all the reads, new follows/favorites and comments y'all are the best!**

 **dakotadaniellesteed - bc that would open up a can of worms if they went looking for him...I get it though I started to make it happen but doing that could cost them everything and wld bring Walker right back into her life again. but don't worry I promise you Walker will get his :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - Nope we will be hearing from him again...not too soon though but still soon enough. And yeah Seth is so cute with her. He is so protective I love it.**

 **aussieKayz - lol the non accident that we would be calling an accident? Walker is going to get got! But first he is going to do at least one more thing that is going to keep us talking about him without him ever being in the actual chapter but then again that's him total asshat. and attention seeker...**

 **Wrestlechic1 - Roman adores her...its crazy he is head over heels in love with her and it is so much fun to write and watch. and hell yeah Taker is playing NO games! he will not have any shenanigans in his house and he damn sure wont be having another Walker with his daughter**

 **stefanie - I am so happy to hear that! I like to get people addicted! :D and yeah Alexa and I have a love hate relationship...mostly hate but still lol she is alot of fun to write.**

 **ReignsBalorRollinsStylesOrton - We will find out next chapter what Le asked Taker...kind of lol I loved the convo with Taker and Le and then especially when Roman rendered him speechless when he openly admitted he loved Melanie it was one of those things like hmm never thought that I would see the day when Taker of all people would be speechless**

 **Samr09 - LOL I have to leave you in suspense! I cant give you everything that you want in every chapter lol. and thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter there is no guess work involved with this one and I don't leave you on a cliff hanger either lol**

 **KiaraKitty08 - If you thought that cake scene was funny wait until I actually write the cake scene once the cake is actually done lol and UGHHHH No I haven't seen it! But I definitely think I need to now that you are telling me hoe fine our boo thang is!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl** **\- honestly Seth is brother goals! he loves the hell out of Melanie I honestly couldn't ask for anything better! and how was this update for ya?!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	54. Destroying Them

**Chapter 54 - Destroying Them**

Continuing to carry Melanie towards the house and up the front porch steps, Melanie pulled Roman's head forward and placed a sweet kiss to his lips, both of them so enamored with the other that they didn't register anyone else around them.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked a mix of apprehension and excitement in her voice.

When neither one of them answered her Seth took his turn.

"Guys, I would say you're scaring us, but you actually look sickeningly cute right now, I mean Easter bunny type cute so one of you want to tell us what's going on."

Again neither Roman nor Melanie answered him so Sasha and Seth turned to Mark who stood there smiling with tears in his eyes.

Sasha stepped over to Mark and slipped her arm around him "Dad what's going on?" she whispered.

He shook his head "They have to tell you" he whispered. He looked up and couldn't help but smile even wider. His baby was happy. He hugged Sasha close to his side and wiped the lone tear that was falling down his cheek away. Clearing his voice he said.

"Angel girl, do you and Roman have something you want to share?"

Without looking away Melanie replied with a light shrug as she stroked Roman's cheek.

"Nothing to see here guys, just two people in love is all."

Sasha gasped "Oh my God….Oh my God….did she?" she said looking at Mark "Did you?" she said pointing and looking at Melanie "Oh my God" she said as she covered her mouth and jumped up and down.

Seth stood there in complete shock as he first stared at Roman and Melanie and then turned to look at Sasha and Mark. Sasha who was a blubbering mess and Mark who was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Holy shit" he muttered as he and Sasha both made a move towards the couple at the same time. Shoving Seth out of the way Sasha wrapped her arms around the both of them as much as she could while Seth did the same from the opposite side of them.

Laughing Melanie removed her hands from around Roman's neck and placed one around Sasha who was balling into her side and the other around Seth who was still muttering Holy shit.

Melanie laid her head on Roman's shoulder and spoke into his neck "Don't let me fall Le"

Kissing her on the temple he replied "Never"

After extracting themselves from their ecstatic yet shell-shocked friends, and finishing that highly requested chocolate cake Roman and Melanie made their way into the back yard for some much needed time alone.

Lying in the hammock as the warm breeze blew them back and forth Roman ran his fingers up and down Melanie's arms as her legs dangled between his and her head lay on his chest.

"Melanie"

"hmmmm"

"I love you"

She lifted her head and kissed his chest before resting her chin on her hand. She looked him in the eyes and smiled saying to him. "I love you to baby."

Roman traced her face with his fingers "I love to hear you say that, but you know what I love even more than that?"

Melanie tilted her head to the side "What?"

Roman couldn't hide his smile or the blush that flushed his cheeks "The way this sounds, Melanie Angelina Anoai"

Melanie blushed and bit her lip. "What about Melanie Angelina Fliehr Calaway - Anoai?"

Roman smiled and shrugged "As long as Anoai is on the end of it, if you like it I love it."

"Me too." She whispered burying her face into his chest.

Hooking his index finger under her chin and tipping her head to look up at him. Switching so that his hand was cupping her cheek he said "One day I am going to ask you to marry me, I'm going to ask you because I want you to be my wife, and I want you to be with me and Jo forever, I want you to be the one that I give my mom more grandbabies with." He said making Melanie laugh.

Melanie laid her head back onto his chest and was quiet for a moment before lifting her head to look up at him again.

"How many kids do you want Le?"

"How many are you willing to have?" he asked arching his eye brow at her

"Seriously?" she said chuckling

"Seriously" he said laughing in return

Melanie rolled her eyes "I will not be popping out babies when Jo is in high school, I don't want that large of an age difference between them. Jo is already 6 so even if we started trying for a family now that would still, at minimum if we were successful within the next few months be a 7 year age difference. Plus I would like to atleast have our first baby potty trained and fully out of diapers before we have another one so that's atleast a 2 year gap between our second and third right there. I'm honestly thinking we should definitely have a baby before Jo is 10 though." She said getting completely lost in thought.

Roman twerked his lips to the side to try and hide his smile, he was elated that she had already given this some actual thought.

"Well here's the thing" he said placing a hand on either side of her waist and pulling her further up onto his chest so that her face was closer to his.

"I will do whatever you want me to do. If you only want 2 more kids I will gladly give you two more kids, if you want more than 2 more, I will give you that as well, but only on one condition."

"And what might that be?" she asked as she lightly dug her fingers into his hair on either side of his head.

"We have to be married before we start having kids."

Melanie stared at him blankly for a minute before slowly nodding her head. "I see….."

"I'm serious I'm not going to give you a baby until we are married."

Melanie nodded her head quietly saying "Okay"

Lowering her head she began to place light kisses along his neck. Placing both of her hands on his waist she pushed herself up his body so that she could gain better access to him.

She heard him let out a deep breath as she lightly bit his neck. Grabbing a handful of his hair she continued her assault applying more and more pressure with each and every nip and kiss.

Roman slipped his hand up the back of her shirt and ran his fingers up and down her spine.

Melanie fought through the shiver that shot through her body and tilted her head up, licking his earlobe causing his breathing to hitch as he moaned out her name.

"Melanie"

"Yeah baby?"

"Come here" He said as he placed a hand behind her head and guided her to his face where he eagerly pressed his lips to hers.

She felt him lick her bottom lip in a request for entry but she refused him. She was going to stay in control. She took him by surprise and bit his bottom lip. Slipping her tongue inside of his mouth she opened her legs so that she was straddling him. Purposely grinding her core against his manhood as she rubbed her hands against his chest, she felt him moan into her mouth and his member harden at her center. She rotated her hips a few more times before he grabbed her hips and rolled his groin upwards, their movements happening in such perfect synchronization that his manhood rubbed directly up against her core, providing each of them with the perfect amount of electrifying friction every single time.

Melanie smiled through her moan and forced herself to abruptly lean back out of their kiss.

"Nooooo, come back" Roman whined leaning his head forward to try and reconnect his lips to hers.

Melanie softly pushed him onto his back; biting her lip she arched her eyebrow at him. "What were you saying about not giving me a baby if we weren't married first?"

He looked at her as if he were confused and put one arm across his chest while the other covered his mouth and cradled his chin. Staring at her for a few moments he opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally being able to form a coherent sentence.

"Did you just play me to prove a point?" he asked pointing a finger at her.

"Like a fiddle baby" she said as she bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

Roman lifted his hands in surrender "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Melanie crossed her arms across her chest "Then how did you mean it?"

"Thinking about it now I can see how that could be taken as if I'm trying to force you to marry me, but that's not it at all. What I meant and what I should have said is I would prefer to be married to you before we expand our family, before we have a baby. I want to be able to tell our son or daughter our love story; I want to tell them that I swept you off your feet and gave you the wedding of your dreams before they were conceived."

"You're right that does sound better."

Roman reached up and ran his fingers along her jawline.

"Just so you know I don't want to have a baby immediately, especially not right now I mean don't get me wrong I want to have little Leati's running around but I want to enjoy the family that we have right now, just you me and lady bug. I want to make memories with just the three of us, memories that she has that are all about her, that she will have to cherish and look back on when she gets older, where she can remember that she had two parents who loved her and thought she was amazing just the way that she is."

Stroking her cheek with his thumb while the rest of his fingers held her head Roman nodded and smiled. His heart swelling at her words, filling him with so much emotion he had to clear his throat before he spoke.

"The fact that you want to carve out time to specifically make memories with Jo and give her your undivided love and attention means everything to me, and I have no idea how it's even possible but I feel like I just fell even more in love with you."

Melanie turned her face towards his hand and kissed his palm before tilting her head back into his awaiting caress.

"I want you to know, that I get how that sounded earlier and I want to say that I would never deny you anything let alone something as important as a baby, especially knowing that you want to have kids." He said sitting up and kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry it came out as if I was being a controlling, inconsiderate asshole." He said kissing her again "Please, will you forgive me?" he mumbled against her lips as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Si Amore mio" (Yes my love)

"Grazie bellissima" (Thank you gorgeous)

"You're going to be such an amazing mom; I see it in how you are with Jo." He said gently putting a group of stray hairs that were strewn across her forehead behind her ear. Smiling he said "I can't wait to get your pregnant."

Melanie put her head back and laughed "I'm sure you can't"

Roman smiled kissing her one more time before leaning back and bringing her with him so that her head was again leaning on his chest.

"Tell me what type of wedding you want Lalelei, the type of wedding you've dreamed of." He said as he massaged his fingers into her hair.

She put her hand on his chest rested her chin on top of it, and shifted her lips to the side in thought.

"Nothing to big, maybe a small wedding no more than 100 or so people."

Roman laughed "Babe that's like my entire family and that's if I eliminate people and only include the ones I'm close with."

Melanie blinked her eyes for a minute thinking about what he just said.

"Damn it why is your family so big" she said in a half whine and laugh making Roman chuckle along with her "What about 250 people?" she asked

Roman nodded "Sounds good to me, destination or local?"

"hmmmm local"

"Church or beach"

"Tough one…."

Gently stroking her hair he asked "When you were a little girl how did you envision yourself getting married? How did you envision your dad giving you away?"

Closing her eyes a smile crept onto her face "Church"

Roman kissed her forehead "Church it is then"

Melanie pushed forward and pressed her lips against his. Nibbling his lip she waited patiently for him to give her what she wanted, but the minute he did they were interrupted by Sasha.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you guys but Mel we have a problem" she said pointing back to the house.

Mel and Roman carefully eased out of the hammock and jogged with Sasha back into the house. Walking into the kitchen they could clearly make out her dad and Seth arguing.

"You're being selfish! I know she told you had to share, she told me she would!"

"Oh so it was you who went to my daughter snitching! I knew it… you ain't nothing but a little stool Pidgeon Rollins!"

"Stool Pidgeon?!"

"Yes Stool Pidgeon!"

"You're just mad because Melly took my side, and told you to share!"

"You bamboozled my daughter! You tried to turn her against me!"

Seth smirked at Taker and shrugged nonchalantly "I did what I had to do old man!"

"Old man?! Who the hell are you calling old?!"

Melanie couldn't believe it. She stood there with her hands on her hips watching as her father and Seth traded barbs back and forth, each of them with one of their hands gripping a saucer with a piece of cake. She had had enough of their bickering over this damn cake. She was about to hurt both of their feelings.

Walking along the side of the island that was furthest from them she walked until she was standing parallel to them but yet directly in the middle of them. Leaning the top half of her body over the island she lifted her arms and aimed for each of their hands that were on the saucer, the impact of the smacking her hands made against theirs was enough to make both Roman and Sasha jump and cringe.

Seth yanked his hand to his chest "Ow!"

Mark whipped his hand back and forth in the air "Damnit!"

Both of them looking like they just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. As they first looked at each other and then over to Melanie

"I have HAD IT! Your constant bickering over this cake is driving me INSANE! I'm over it!"

Melanie grabbed the plate with the slice of cake and took it with her and shoved it into Sasha's hands. Then she grabbed two more saucers and cut two large pieces, placing one slice on each of the saucers she grabbed two forks, and placed them next to the cake. Turning her attention to the rest of the uncut cake she promptly picked up the base of the glass plate that held the remainder of the cake, walked to the garbage and turned the cake plate upside down.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Mark and Seth screamed in unison.

Melanie whipped back around and pointed an accusing finger at them "YES! And you know why?! Because you both are behaving like children and did you reward me when I misbehaved as a kid dad?! Huh did you?"

Mark looked down at the ground begrudgingly answering "No"

"Exactly!"

"Well what did I do?!" Seth said as he gestured to himself.

Melanie narrowed her eyes in anger "You did what you had to do" she said parroting back his words. Seth hung his head in shame.

"Can we at least have a taste of the pieces that you cut?" Taker asked

"No! No cake for you!" Melanie said as she pointed one of the forks at him. "No cake….for either of you!" she said swiveling her fork towards Seth."

Seth stomped his foot and threw his head back in frustration "Then who are those pieces for?"

"Oh, you mean these three pieces? The one in Sasha's hand and the two on the counter?" Melanie asked calmly.

Seth nodded his head yes.

"Oh those are for Sasha, Le and myself. You see weeeeeee" she said motioning to the three of them "know how to act like adults, weeeeeeee" she said making the same circle motion "Aren't behaving like petulant children so weeeeeeeee" she said making the same hand motion again "Get to eat cake. Whereas you two don't get anything" she said jabbing her fork in their direction before placing a saucer into Roman's waiting hands.

Seth turned to Sasha giving her the puppy dog eyes "Babe please talk to Melly for me?"

"Hell no, don't you bring me into this. I told you not to argue with dad and you didn't want to listen, not only that you tried to play Mel so that she would side with you against him, so no you get no help from me!"

Seth looked over to Roman

"Nope, don't even look at me." Roman said shaking his head. Sticking a piece of the cake into his mouth his eyes immediately rolled into the back of his head "OH MY GOD….Lalelei this is amazing!"

"WE KNOW!" Mark and Seth said in exaggerated unison.

"Angel please can I have just a little piece of what's on your plate?" he said taking a step forward as he held his pointer finger and thumb closely together.

Melanie held her hand up "Don't you take another step or else I will drop this piece in the garbage too" she threatened.

Mark immediately stopped moving.

Melanie looked at Sasha and Roman "Let's leave them alone so they can think about their actions." She said turning on her heel and walking into the living room with Sasha and Roman hot on her trail.

The minute they could no longer be seen, Seth felt a smack on the back of his head.

"Damn it!" he said as he rubbed the now sore spot on his head.

Pointing a finger into his face Mark walked around Seth towards the stairs saying "This is all your fault… Stool Pidgeon!"

"If you wouldn't of been so damn selfish we wouldn't have this problem" he mumbled under his breath

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ROLLINS?!" Mark yelled from the stairs

"NOTHING! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Seth yelled over his shoulders

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Mark yelled from the top of the stairs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that whole cake debacle with her father and Seth they had both been on their absolute best behavior in the hopes that she would make another cake. She would be lying if she said she wasn't considering it but she was definitely leaning towards letting them go without one as it would teach them both a valuable lesson.

Melanie leaned back in the passenger's seat of her father's car and enjoyed the warm air as it whipped through the windows. She Roman and her father were on their way to the arena. Seth and Sasha had left 2 hours prior since Sasha had a promo to cut before the show started that would put her and Melanie into a feud with Sasha, Dana and Alexa.

Pulling up to the arena they were met with an ambulance that was just pulling up into the docking area.

Roman went to the back and pulled their bags out of the car as Melanie and Mark stood waiting for him. Making their way slowly towards the entrance Melanie broke out into an all-out sprint when she caught sight of pink hair hanging off of the side of the stretcher.

"No, no, no,no,no,no, SASHA! SASHA!" she screamed

Not having her credentials around her neck one of the security guards went to grab her but was pushed against a wall by Roman.

"Don't touch her!" he growled at the security guard

Before the situation got out of hand Stephanie jogged up to the entry letting the security guard know they had the proper clearance.

Entwining her fingers with Melanie she pulled Melanie towards Sasha's stretcher.

"What happened? What happened?" Melanie repeated as she came up alongside the stretcher and gently put her hand in Sasha's hair. She did a quick once over of her friend and noticed see she had on a knee brace and a neck brace.

Sasha grabbed her hand "I'm okay, I'm okay they just want to take me to get me checked out" she said gasping for air as if she were trying to hold back her tears.

"Why?!" Melanie asked

Sasha's eyes welled with the tears she was trying to keep at bay "They went off script. They went too far"

"Who Sash?!"

Sasha was silent, her body was betraying her, her lips quivered, her tears that she were trying to keep contained were now falling down her eyes in streams and her body was shaking in anger.

"Mercedes what happened?" Melanie asked as she wiped away Sasha's tears, Seth quietly fuming on the other side of the stretcher holding her other hand.

"Alexa, Dana and Charlotte"

Melanie stiffened

She stood straight up and looked at Stephanie who also had tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head saying "Sasha was in the ring doing rope work, the script only called for them coming into the ring and roughing Sasha up a little to set up the feud."

Stephanie stopped talking and poked her tongue into her cheek to try and get her emotions under control. "But they went completely off script and by the time the officials and security got there Sasha was barely conscious. It's all on tape." She said swiping at the tears that fell down her cheeks.

An Emt tapped Melanie on her shoulder "Maam I'm sorry but we have to get her to the hospital now."

Melanie looked up at Seth "Are you going?" Seth still too angry to speak nodded his head yes.

"Wait, wait" Sasha said as she darted her eyes around "Dad will you come too?"

Mark bent over to kiss her forehead "Absolutely shorty, you weren't going to be able to keep me away if you tried."

"Melly will you come after you're done?" Sasha said hiccupping through her tears.

Melanie leaned over and kissed her forehead. Keeping her head low she said

"As soon as I am done here Le and I will be there okay?"

"Okay"

"They're going to pay for this Mercedes" she whispered into her ear "I promise you that."

Sasha took her hand from Seth and placed it in the back of Melanie's hair. Her body shaking as the tears poured down her face. She pulled Melanie's head down so that her cheek was pressed to hers. "I love you, be careful."

Not trusting her voice Melanie nodded her head. She stepped away and let the EMT's wheel Sasha into the back of the ambulance, Seth handed the keys of the SUV over to Roman who pulled him in for a hug. Telling him they would be there as soon as they could.

Seth turned around and pulled Melanie into his arms. "They tried to end her career Mel, when you see that tape you will see what I mean. Promise me you will be careful." He whispered into her ear.

Fisting the sides of his shirt Melanie said "Colby I promise you I will be careful, but I also won't stop until all three of them have paid for what they did to her."

Seth kissed her on her forehead turned and hopped into the back of the Ambulance. Saying a quick goodbye to her father who ran back to his car to follow the ambulance to the hospital Melanie and Roman watched as the ambulance drove away. Roman slipped his hand into Melanie's and linked their fingers together squeezing them lightly as a show of support. She returned the gesture as they stood there quietly watching as the ambulance drifted out of site.

A lone tear slid down Melanie's face and she quickly wiped it away. Even though Stephanie was silent Melanie knew she was still there.

"I want to see the tape."

Stephanie put her hand into Melanie's free hand and pulled her backwards.

Melanie turned following silently behind her until they arrived at the AV truck. Telling them to rewind the tape to before Sasha was attacked Melanie watched in silent fury.

Sasha was running the ropes and just like Stephanie said Charlotte, Dana and Alexa came running down the ramp, each sliding into the ring on a separate side they all attacked Sasha at once. Once they had her on the ground Charlotte pulled her up by her hair and suplexed her into the top rope, not once, not twice, but three times. Sasha's bad knee absorbed the impact each and every time and the minute her back hit the mat she grabbed her knee and began writhing in pain.

Melanie could hear Charlotte screaming at Sasha "WHOSE THE BOSS NOW?! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO BIG AND BAD BUT IM HERE KICKING YOUR ASS AND YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING TO DEFEND YOURSELF!"

As if that wasn't enough Alexa took a kendo stick and began hitting Sasha with it repeatedly in the back and on top of her knee. Breaking the kendo stick across her back she dragged her to the corner and hit her with a twisted Bliss.

Pulling Sasha up by her hair and smacking her hard across the face, Alexa gripped her chin and spoke in her face "You tell that BITCH Melanie I'm coming for her! But know once I'm done with her, once I've destroyed her…I'm coming for you and that title!" Adding insult to injury she picked Sasha's head up again by the hair and slammed it into the mat.

Melanie cringed as she watched her best friends head bounce up and down like a dodge ball off the surface of the mat.

Somehow Sasha managed to turn to her side before turning over on her stomach. She tried to curl into a ball but she was barely able to move. You would think that they were done but no they weren't finished, not yet.

Dana who had grabbed a steel chair took the chair and repeatedly hit Sasha in the knee. They went so far as to hold her down, Alexa pinning her hands to the mat while Charlotte sat on her ankles as Dana hit her three time in the knee with the steel chair, the whole time Sasha screaming in pain. After getting bored with hitting her with the chair she dragged Sasha to the corner so that her legs were on either side of the ring post. Again taking her bad leg she pulled it out and slammed it hard into the post. The sound Sasha's knee made bouncing off of the post was sickening and Melanie had to force the bile back down her throat. She watched as Dana repeated her actions one more time before rolling back into the ring and leaving Sasha with a parting gift by kicking her twice, once in the stomach and once in the head.

Melanie took a deep breath as she watched her cousin circle Sasha after Dana had finished as if she were a shark who smelled blood in the water. At this point Sasha wasn't even moving. Melanie had to wonder if this is where she had passed out or was unconscious.

Charlotte laughed at the state Sasha was in as finally WWE officials were making their way to the ring. Charlotte raised her hands as if she were giving up and began to back up towards the ropes but in an instant she changed her direction, pushing away two officials as Alexa and Dana easily discarded the others and put a helpless Sasha into the figure 4 holding it before transitioning into the figure 8. She heard Sasha cry out loudly in a scream of anguish before going deathly quiet.

After holding the figure 8 for a few more seconds Charlotte rolled out of the Ring and looked at the camera saying "The Boss is no more!" as she, Alexa and Dana made their up the ramp laughing the entire way. "I've ended you just like I'm going to end my embarrassment of a cousin!" Charlotte screamed from the ramp "That's right Melanie, YOU'RE NEXT! ALL HAIL THE ONE TRUE QUEEN" she screamed as she raised her arms in the air and laughed maniacally. Stopping to look into the camera one final time she blew a kiss before turning around and making her way up the ramp as the medical team ran past them to provide whatever aid they could until the EMT's arrived.

Melanie didn't even notice she had been crying until she felt Roman's hand gently swipe across her face.

"Steph call Uncle Vince, and tell him he is going to need to call 3 women up from NXT to join the main roster because tonight I'm going to put Dana, Alexa, and Charlotte out of commission… Tonight I want my cousin…one on one…. in an I quit match."

Stephanie knew better than to try and talk Melanie out of this. She knew if she didn't sanction this match Melanie was going to do this on her own, and doing it on her own meant that there would be many more casualties than just the women responsible for Sasha's current situation.

Stephanie turned and looked at Melanie who was standing dangerously still as she watched the tape as the officials, and medical team attended to a listless Sasha.

Whispering her name she closed her eyes and asked the one question she dreaded the most "Mel you only asked for a match against Charlotte, what about Dana and Alexa?"

"They're going to pay too. They all are."

Turning to look at Steph for the first time since they walked into the AV truck Melanie asked

"Do they both have matches tonight?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Mel what are you planning?"

Melanie shook her head, kissed her on the cheek and said "It's better if you don't know" and walked out of the truck with Roman right behind her.

Roman interlaced their fingers and walked with her in silence until they walked into their dressing room. Sasha and Seth's gear bags lay haphazardly on the ground.

Melanie walked over to Sasha's bag and pulled out the Boss necklace that Sasha always wore to the ring.

Roman wrapped his arms around her from behind, she leaned back into his embrace and laid her head onto his chest

"What are you planning on doing to them tonight?"

Melanie toyed with Sasha's necklace, watching as it cascaded over her fingers she turned her body to face Roman and answered his question in two chilling words." Destroying them."

 **A/N**

 **Hey my Lovelies! I know you probably thought I forgot about you but I didn't! I FREAKIN LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I think its because I know that things are about to start getting real. Things are going to start happening back to back to back and I am so excited for it! Mel is about to get loose! and I am all the way here for it and I hope you are too! Tell me what you think! Lastly I am going to start adding Titles to each chapter so if you ever go back and re-read the story you will see that slight change :D**

 **As always I have to thank the new favorites/followers and commentors! I appreciate you all so much! To all my silent readers I appreciate you too!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! and thank you for taking the time to comment on this story!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823: Thank you so much! seriously I balled my eyes out! It was so hard to edit that chapter. It took twice as long because I couldn't see through my tears!**

 **ReignsBalorRollinsStylesOrton: Hey Sug! Taker and Mel's relationship gives me all the feels! He is a hard ass but he would do anything for his Angel girl and vice versa.**

 **KiaraKitty08: How was your cake scene? lol**

 **Madjai6: M6! Thank you Luv! I cant bring Ice to I would love to but it is toooooooo explicit lol I was reading the guidelines on .net and they would probably shut my acct down lol. I have to keep Ice on wattpad. I struggled with how deep in depth to go with Mel's reaction and how she would react when she realized that she loved Roman and I had to go with it and have her be shaken to her core because its something she never expected to happen and to be honest she was scared as hell to fall for someone and they turn out to be another nightmare. Especially since she barely made it out of her nightmare with Walker. Snack pack section/chapter is coming kind of but its going to be a a few chapters down the line I am so excited for it!**

 **Wrestlechic1: Heyyyyy! I'm telling you I got allllll the feels from this chapter!Seth is going to get himself into trouble he needs to reign it in lol What did you think about him and Takers altercation in the kitchen lol I am so glad you are still enjoying this fic! I got more good stuff coming your way.**

 **caleb's babe: You are seriously too kind! thank you so much! I'm telling you I cried so much I thought something was wrong with me lol. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **Guest - Thank you! yeah I'm a little late lol I should have updated this past weekend. Hope this update makes up for my lateness though!**


	55. Show No Mercy

Melanie paced the floor like a caged animal. Raw had already started and it opened with the footage of Sasha's attack.

Michael, Byron and Corey were all extremely somber as they recapped the events that happened prior to RAW going on the air.

Melanie and Roman's phones had been ringing off the hook but Melanie refused to speak to anyone unless it was Seth, Sasha or her father. Anyone else was immediately silenced and sent to voicemail.

Roman sat on the chair facing her, watching her pace as he spoke to his father.

"How is she?"

"Pissed, angry, furious, I've never seen her so out of sorts but then again you saw what they did, and that is the cleaned up version. They didn't even show everything."

Sika sighed "What is she going to do?"

"I don't exactly know, but what I do know is I'm not even sure God himself would be able to save them from her wrath."

"Let me speak to her, I want to make sure she is thinking clearly, because if she isn't she could get herself hurt and wind up in the hospital room right next to Mercedes."

Roman stood and walked over to Melanie, and gently grabbed her hand. Dropping the phone from his mouth and holding it out to Melanie he said "Baby it's my dad he wants to talk to you."

She nodded and held the phone up to her ear.

"Sika?"

"Yes Pele(dear one) I won't patronize you and ask you how you are doing. I saw the footage; I know how much you love Mercedes. I promise you I will make this quick, I just want you to listen to me for a second okay?"

"Okay"

"What they did was heinous, there was no excuse for it, but you have to know that this wasn't just about business it was personal. They fear you and Mercedes but they also hate you and are jealous of you at the same time. Professionally Mercedes has something they want, the title. But by attacking Mercedes they knew they were essentially killing two birds with one stone. You see they hate Mercedes not just because she has the title, not just because the WWE Universe loves her but because they knew that you would be beside yourself after finding out what happened. They know that the relationship that you and Sasha have is deeper than any blood bond could ever be and they hate it. They hate it because you two aren't selfish, you encourage each other to be your very best, and neither of you are so blinded or driven by your own career ambitions that you would ever turn on each other to enhance your own careers and they don't understand that. They don't understand the deep seeded level of loyalty you two have for each other, and you know what they say pele, people fear what they don't understand. So they did the only thing they could think of. They knew they couldn't get you to turn on each other so they decided to try and divide and conquer and by doing so they want you to be so blinded by your rage that you can't even see straight let alone think logically. Trust me when I tell you they know you are coming for them, they are waiting on it but you have to be smart, don't walk into their trap. You can't afford to let your emotions cloud your judgement. Be smarter than them, Show them who you are. You show them why you are one of the baddest wrestlers to ever step foot in that squared circle, and why messing with you and Mercedes was the worst mistake that they could've ever made."

Melanie wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek. Sika was right she couldn't come at them head on, that would be what they were expecting and that would be a suicide mission. Instead she would have to be very systematic about the whole thing. She needed to get her game plan together.

She allowed a few more tears to drop from her eyes before deciding it was time to reign in her emotions. She could cry later but for now she needed a solid plan. Sniffling one final time she took a deep breath.

"Thank you Sika."

"Any time pele, just do me one favor."

"Name it."

"Show no mercy" he growled into the phone.

A slow evil smirk made its way to Melanie's face "Consider it done" she said handing the phone back to Roman.

She sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. She needed to think of what she was going to do.

She felt Roman reach around her waist and pull her into his lap.

She turned her body so that she was sitting sideways. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head onto his chest.

She had to find a way to pick them off one by one.

Roman kissed her on the top of her head and immediately a knowing smile spread across her lips.

"Le"

"Yeah baby?"

"I need your help."

Without hesitation he replied "Name it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm joined now with Alexa Bliss who is scheduled for action in a one on one match up later tonight against Bayley." Turning to Alexa Charly continued "Alexa as much as I would like to start this interview off asking you about your upcoming match I have to put those questions on the backburner and ask you the one question that has been on the minds of the entire WWE Universe."

Alexa smirked nonchalantly "And what would that be Charly?"

"That question would be why Alexa? Why would you so viciously attack Sasha banks?" Charly asked as she tilted the microphone towards her lips.

Alexa smirked "Isn't it obvious? Sasha has what I want, not only that since she and that Pauper Queen Melanie seemed to be joint at the hip it just seemed like the logical thing to do. You see by taking out Sasha I also took out Melanie's sole source for back up, leaving her completely vulnerable, and exposing her for the weak little girl that she truly is." She finished to a loud chorus of boo's.

He stood leaning up against the wall his body facing forward as he watched Alexa speak. He knew he unnerved her because the minute he showed up her eyes immediately drifted over to him even though she was in the middle of an interview. She covered well and made it seem like she was waiting for the Boo's to die down but he knew better. He knew he had distracted her. So he decided to keep pressing her buttons, he winked at her.

Alexa shifted her stance from one foot to the other as she looked directly at him and said "You see soon enough you all are going to realize what I have known the entire time. Melanie is no Queen; she is a fake, a phony, an imposter and a thief. She's merely a little girl who's playing dress up, but I have news for her and for these idiots in the WWE Universe who cheer for her." She said as she waved her hand up and around as if the crowd was in front of her "Tonight all of you are going to have to accept the cold hard facts, that you're Queen." She sneered as she used air quotations "Is nothing more than a filthy peasant who has been riding on the coattails of her Legendary Uncle Ric and his daughter Charlotte for her entire career. She isn't strong enough to stand on her own two feet, and she damn sure isn't strong enough to go toe to toe with me, Charlotte or any other woman worth mentioning in the WWE."

Charly tilted her head in confusion "With all due respect didn't Melanie beat you and Dana last week in a handicapped match?"

That one question made the arena erupt into cheers.

"Alexa snapped her head to Charly and narrowed her eyes in thinly concealed anger. "That was luck, but tonight if she manages to work up the courage to confront me" she said pausing to let out a small laugh "I promise you I am going to make what I did to raggedy ann, Sasha no money banks….. look like child's play." She said dangerously eyeing Charly up and down before walking away towards the perfectly chiseled man of her dreams.

"Hey there Ro, like what you see?" she said as she trailed her hand slowly up his arm.

" **What in the hell?" Corey said from the announce booth the confusion on his face reiterated by the sound of his voice.**

" **Your guess is as good as mine, did he and Melanie break up?" Michael asked as they looked on in stunned silence.**

Roman held eye contact, shrugged nonchalantly and slowly licked his upper lip. "Why wouldn't I like what I see?" he asked slowly lifting his head to gaze over Alexa as she smiled dreamily at him.

"Especially when I have the perfect view of the empires Queen."

Alexa looked perplexed as he stared at something over her head. He pointed at what had caught his attention and she couldn't help but notice the unmistakable twinkle that was in his eye as the arena spontaneously combusted into cheers.

" **It was a trap! It was a trap! Melanie is right behind her!" Michael said excitedly as the crowd's raucous cheers turned into uncontrollable chaos.**

Alexa couldn't shake the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, slowly turning around she came face to face with Melanie who had the most alarmingly serene look on her face.

Before Alexa could even blink she felt a searing pain against her neck. Her first instinct to grab at her neck proved to be wrong as she again felt another searing hit this time against the other side of her neck.

" **A KENDO STICK! SHE JUST HIT HER WITH A KENDO STICK!" Michael Cole screamed**

Stumbling backwards away from Melanie Alexa didn't know what hit her. Bent over and gasping for air she tried to get away but was blinded by the pain as she stumbled along the wall. Quietly Melanie walked up alongside of her and kneed her in the stomach. Before taking her weapon of choice and smashing it down along her back.

" **How much of a coincidence is it that Melanie is using the exact same weapon on Alexa that Alexa wielded against Sasha?" Byron asked**

Alexa screamed and arched her back in pain as the crowd's chant of "THIS IS AWSEOME! THIS IS AWSEOME!" reverberated through the arena.

" **Coincidence my ass! I can damn near guarantee you that Melanie grabbed that Kendo stick to use against Alexa on purpose." Corey said**

Taking the stick Melanie rained down hit after hit on Alexa, connecting with her thighs, back and neck before finally delivering a blow to her lower back that broke the kendo stick in half.

But much like Alexa earlier in the day Melanie wasn't done.

She grabbed Alexa by her face and yanked her up so she was standing straight up.

"Where is YOUR back up now Alexa?" She said angrily into her ear before whipping her forward into a rising steel door. Picking her up again this time by the back of the neck she whipped her in the opposite direction into the steel door behind her.

As Alexa bent over on the ground in pain Melanie stalked over to her and kneeled down next to her head and yanked her up by her hair "I'm going to show you the same mercy that you showed Sasha."

Melanie tilted her head to the side and looked at Alexa as if she were deep in thought "Oh wait…..you didn't show her any!" she said angrily as she bounced Alexa's head against the steel door, her head making an even more sickening sound than Sasha's did when it bounced off the mat.

" **OH MY GOD did you guys hear that? The way her head bounced off that unforgiving steel you know Alexa has to be hurting right now" Michael Cole said**

Melanie pulled her up by her hair so that her head and shoulders were off the concreate but her body was crumpled on the ground "In case you forgot let me remind you of who I am!"

Taking a few steps back she watched as Alexa slowly tried to push herself up off the ground. She knew Alexa's vision was blurry because she kept squeezing her eyes open and shut as she whimpered in pain on the floor. Waiting until Alexa was on her hands and knees Melanie stood up, took another step back and then leaped forward right foot first, taking three steps until she lifted her left leg so that it was perfectly positioned above Alexa's head.

Melanie brought her foot down with as much force as she could muster and curbed stomped Alexa into the cement floor.

Melanie heard a sickening crack but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn as she laid down next to Alexa saying "Oh and her name isn't Raggedy Ann, it's The Boss…..Sasha Banks your WWE Raw Woman's champion, and I'm Melanie the Queen of Souls. Next time you mention our names I suggest you do so with the respect that not only we deserve but that we've earned!" Melanie said shoving Alexa's head roughly against the wall, watching as it lulled listlessly onto the ground.

Pushing herself up off the ground, she took a step over Alexa's lifeless body and headed down the hallway. Turning to look over her shoulder at the camera she said "One down, two to go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Making her way to the ring from Cleveland Ohio DANA BROOKES!"

As Dana's music hit she nervously made her way down the ramp and to the ring.

" **Dana has got to be just a little paranoid knowing that tonight, Melanie is out for blood." Byron said to his colleague who simply nodded his head**

" **If I were her I would be. You saw what she did to Alexa; she showed no mercy, she was ruthless, calculating, cerebral - " Michael said ticking off each descriptive word on his fingers.**

" **Can you blame her?" Corey interrupted "Sasha isn't just a coworker or a colleague she is her best friend they have both on many occasions called each other sisters. If someone attacked your sister as viciously as they did to Sasha wouldn't you respond in the same way?"**

Dana entered the ring and quickly ran the ropes not even bothering to acknowledge the crowd as they attempted to boo her out of the arena. Putting her head down she exhaled a deep breath and shifted from side to side as she stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for her opponent to be introduced.

JoJo lifted the mic to introduce Alicia Fox but only silence greeted them as she spoke into the mic. You could see her mouth moving but no sound was being emitted through the arena. Confused she again lifted the mic and attempted to speak but again no sound could be heard.

" **It looks like we are having a few technical difficulties ladies and gentleman please bear with us while we get JoJo another mic." Michael said smoothly.**

Dana rolled her eyes in irritation at the malfunction as JoJo stepped out of the ring to grab another mic just as the lights went out.

Less then 10 seconds later the lights came back on and the minute they did the crowd came alive.

Dana had her back to the ramp and was looking at JoJo who was staring past Dana into the Ring.

" **Gentleman…business just picked up and Dana has absolutely no clue" Michael said**

" **Michael she has to know by the huge reaction of the crowd that this reaction isn't for her!" Corey said as Byron nodded in agreement**

Just like Alexa earlier Dana got an extremely uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she listened to the crowd scream and holler as the chant that she dreaded hearing the most began to get louder and louder.

"QUEEN OF SOULS! QUEEN OF SOULS!"

" **You have to wonder what's running through Dana's mind, is she going to turn around or is she going to make a run for it?" Byron said.**

They got their answer as Dana tried to make a break for it through the ropes. But it was all in vain as Melanie made sure to account for the possibility that Dana could run and made sure that she was standing within an arm's reach of her. The minute she attempted to escape Melanie grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her backwards with so much force that her back bounced off the mat and she rolled backwards. Once she finished rolling she ended up on all fours looking up at Melanie who simply stood there in silence.

" **It looks like Dana's worst fears have been realized, not only that she sees that Melanie came bearing gifts." Byron said**

Melanie never let her eyes leave Dana as she adjusted the steel chair in her hands.

Dana was alternating between slowly scooting backwards and holding her hands up in surrender. Pleading for mercy she said "Melanie please, please don't hurt me, I swear it was all Charlotte and Alexis's idea! I didn't want to do it but they didn't give me a choice!"

Melanie lowered the chair to her side.

" **Do you think Melanie is going to let her go?" Michael asked**

They weren't left to wonder long as they watched Melanie swing the chair as if she were making an underhand throw, connecting the back of the metal chair with Dana's chin, the force of the hit sending her sprawling backwards. Melanie swung the chair again this time connecting with the side of her head with so much force that Dana's upper body continued the swinging momentum only coming to a stop when her body bounced up and down on the bottom rope.

" **Does that answer your question?" Corey asked.**

Dana cradled her head in her hands and groaned in agony as she lay with her shoulders on the bottom rope.

Melanie grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her off the rope and further into the ring.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET BETTER FRIENDS! OR LEARN TO THINK FOR YOURSELF!" she screamed raising the chair above her head and connecting it with the small of her back.

Dana rolled around the ring arching her back in pain.

Melanie threw the chair down next to Dana and pulling her up by her hair delivered a northern lights suplex to Dana onto the steel chair. Standing to her feet she lightly shook her head.

The screams of the crowd echoing in her ear as they chanted "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!""

" **You got to think that Melanie might of rung her own bell a little in the process of delivering that suplex" Byron commented**

Stepping over Dana who was still writhing in pain Melanie propped the steel chair up in the corner.

Again lifting Dana up to her feet and supporting her body weight with her own strength since Dana could barely stand, Melanie held her head face down under her arm, threw Dana's arm over her neck and grabbed a fistful of her tights, pausing to let the crowd soak in what she was about to do she suplexed Dana into the corner and into the steel chair.

" **My GOD! Melanie is trying to break her in half!" Michael said**

Melanie popped up and removed the steel chair from the ring post.

Picking up Dana's body as if she weighed nothing she propped her up in the corner with a leg hoisted around the second rope on the right and left. Then she did the same with Dana's arms wrapping them up and over the top ropes guaranteeing that she was securely in place. Taking the steel chair she swung the chair like a baseball bat into Dana's left knee.

Dana let out a blood curdling scream.

Unfazed by her outburst Melanie swung the chair a second, a third, a fourth, a fifth time, until the chair was so dented she knew it was no longer doing the damage that she intended to be done.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL DANA? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT YOU ARE BEGGING FOR IT TO END?" she screamed as she grabbed Dana by the throat and with one hand pulled her straight up so that her legs and arms were no longer hooked on the ropes.

Yanking her forward she watched as her body hit the mat with a thud and crumpled into a heap near the corner.

Melanie rolled out of the ring and in each hand pulled on one of Dana's ankles so that she had one leg on either side of the ring post. Extending back the leg that she had just finished abusing with the chair Melanie looked towards the crowd who broke out into a yes chant.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Pulling back as far as she could she looked up into the ring to see Dana weakly shaking her head no.

"DID SASHA SAY NO BEFORE YOU WRAPPED HER KNEE AROUND THE POST?! DID SHE BEG FOR YOU TO STOP?! DID SHE?" Melanie screamed as she swung Dana's leg as hard as she could, slightly scaring herself at the immense pleasure that she felt at the sound that it made when it collided with the steel post.

Dana tried to pull her leg back but she was too weak and nowhere near fast enough to get away from Melanie.

Pulling back the same leg Melanie waved her index finger at Dana before again slamming it into the ring post.

She pulled her knee back a third time but a smirk made its way onto her face seeming to give way to the fact that she had a better idea.

Stepping up onto the mat Melanie carefully and skillfully lifted Dana's legs before quickly wrapping her up in that oh so familiar family leg lock and lowering her body to the ground so that she was upside down over the edge of the ring.

The crowd was quiet they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Seemingly out of nowhere it seems that they all came out of their shocked daze at the exact same time and started screaming in unison.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

" **I CANT BELIEVE IT! SHE LOCKED IN THE FIGURE FOUR UPSIDE DOWN!" Byron screamed**

Dana's screams were relentless but Melanie tamped down the section of herself that would normally be sympathetic to someone else's pain and instead pushed herself up with her arms, so that she was in a handstand. Arching her back she tightened her legs, giving herself more leeway to add pressure onto Dana's knee.

Only once Dana was completely silent did Melanie release her from the submission.

Standing up she watched as Dana lay there motionless, her legs dangling over the side of the ring her one leg dangling at an awkward position, Melanie nodded her head and let her tongue curl up and touch the tip of her top lip. Heading to the opposite side of the ring to grab a microphone, she rolled under the bottom rope and stood in the middle staring at Dana's limp body.

Slowly raising the mic to her lips

"Two down, one to go…Charlotte! I'm coming for you!"

Dropping the mic in the middle of the ring Melanie eased herself under the second rope and headed up the ramp as the medics rushed past her on their way to the ring.

The minute she walked back into the dressing room Roman was standing there with the phone in his hand. Removing it from his ear he put it on speaker.

"She's back"

"THAT'S HOW WE DO MEL!" Seth screamed through the phone.

Melanie let a small smile claim her face as she shook her head. "Don't get ahead of yourself I still have Charlotte to take care of and we all know she isn't going down without a fight, wait a minute" she said scrunching her face up "How do you know what happened?!"

"Your dad pulled some strings and had Sasha put into a private room with a tv. Sasha is pissed as hell that she had to miss the second half of you annihilating your cousins little sock puppet."

"Why where is she?" Melanie asked shoving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"They came and took her for an X-Ray right when you started suplexing her into the ring post."

"Where's my dad?"

"He went with her"

Even though he couldn't see her Melanie still nodded her head.

"Okay, Seth I got to go I need to get myself together before I have to get in the ring with Charlotte. When Mercedes gets back tell her I love her and give her a kiss for me okay."

"Got it, Love you Mel, remember what I said, be careful"

"Love you too Colby, and I will"

Roman disconnected the call and tossed it into the chair.

Pulling Melanie into his arms he felt her put her face into his chest.

He laid his head down on top of hers as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"I'm here, let it out."

Those five words were all it took for the façade to fall and the dam to break as Melanie broke down into tears in Roman's arms.

Slowly stroking her back he waited for her to calm before sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

Taking his hand and caressing the side of her face he tilted her face up towards his lips and kissed her on the forehead.

"I needed that Le, thank you." She hiccupped.

He hummed his response and pulled her even closer into his body.

"You want to talk about it?"

Melanie shrugged looking up at him her eyes filled with an angry determination "What's there to talk about. They hurt my sister. They put her livelihood and her life in jeopardy, and when you do that, when you hurt my family, I no longer care about your pain or your feelings. I don't care about your career, I don't care that you said you felt pressured, I don't care whose idea it was. All I care about is that you participated in the act that put my sister in the hospital and that makes you a viable threat to my family, and when you are a threat to my family it now becomes my job to eliminate your very existence."

Roman couldn't argue her logic as that is exactly how he felt last week with Samoa Joe. Speaking of which, he knew he was going to have to deliver the news sooner or later so he figured sooner would be much better than later.

Gently pushing the hair out of her face he said "I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to worry yourself about it because I'm going to take care of it."

"I want you to know that when you tell me not to worry…I worry"

"Dually noted"

Biting his bottom lip in apprehension he came to the decision that he wasn't going to beat around the bush, he was going to give it to her straight and they would deal with the aftermath together. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this so I am just going to say it. SJ is here"

He watched as the color drained from her face as she dropped her bead back in disbelief.

"He is supposed to be suspended for 3 weeks!" Melanie says her aggravation building as she attempted to lift herself from Roman's lap.

"He _ **is**_ suspended" Roman responded while simultaneously pulling her back down onto his lap.

"Then why is he here?!" Melanie said angrily delivering a solitary clap in-between ever word.

"Charlotte hired him to be her personal body guard, which means -"

"He will be at ringside during the match…this is great, just fucking great" she muttered a lump forming in her chest with growing frustration at the entire situation.

Melanie grated her teeth together, today just kept getting worse and worse.

Roman remained quiet for a moment allowing her some time to cool down, he kissed the back of her shoulder blade and rested his face in the crook of her neck. Pulling her deeper against his chest and jostling her slightly around the waist he mumbled against her skin "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Melanie answered without any hint of hesitation.

"Then know he won't get within 10 feet of you before I am there and laying him on his wide round ass."

Placing a kiss to her neck he lifted his head and spoke into her ear "Besides I have a plan."

Even though the entire situation just seemed to keep going from bad to worse the corners of Melanie's lips turned up into a smile as she shook her head at him. Taking a deep breath she reached up with one of her hands and ran her fingers along the outline of his chiseled chin.

"Oh yea and what might that be?"

Before he could even open his mouth to explain their door was swung open and her Uncle Ric came storming through.

"Mel please just hear me out."

Melanie leaned her head back onto Roman's shoulder and closed her eyes. Slowly opening them she stood to her feet as Roman did the same.

Lightly pulling on her wrist to make her turn to face him he said "I'm going to give you two some privacy, I'm going to go and change out of my ring gear."

Nodding she waited until the bathroom door closed behind him before turning to face her Uncle. Standing with her feet shoulder width apart she crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she waited for him to speak his peace.

"You and Char are blood you two grew up together this shouldn't be happening….not like this." Ric said as he shook his head from side to side.

"You should've had had this conversation with Charlotte before she decided to try and end Sasha's career!" Melanie angrily replied.

"I know she was wrong, and I know you're upset but please, please don't do this" he begged holding his hands in front of his face in a praying motion. "This is going to break my heart to watch you two go against each other tonight." He said his heartache at the conflict between Melanie and his daughter painfully etched along every inch of his face.

Melanie felt her heart contract in her chest. Hurting her uncle Ric was not a part of the plan but somehow that is exactly what was happening.

"It was bound to happen Uncle Ric" she tried to reason.

"Yea but not like this, this isn't in pursuit of the title, this is personal tonight one of you could really get hurt in this match."

"Oh I'm banking on it." Melanie said still refusing to budge.

Ric stepped forward and gently grabbed her face between his hands.

"Mel I'm begging you please…please back out of this match. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg because if that is what it takes to stop this madness I will!" he said dropping to one knee.

Melanie reached out and gently pulled him back up, she could see this was tearing her uncle apart. She loved him like a father, she truly did. He had always been good to her, spoiled her, and corrected her when she was wrong but never did so without also teaching her a valuable lesson, and above all else he always made time for her. Regardless of where he was in the world and what time it was he was never too busy or too tired to talk to her. This is why looking into his eyes tore her apart knowing that the one thing that he asked her for would be the one thing that she would have to deny him.

"I love you, you know I do, and under any other circumstances I would do as you ask no question asked, but I can't let this go." She whispered her words of refusal burning a hole through her heart as they passed through her lips.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and then quietly close behind her. She didn't hear any footsteps but she knew he was there.

"She went too far Uncle Ric, yes by blood Charlotte is my family" she said as she tapped her finger on her chest "But my heart doesn't give a damn about genetics, my heart doesn't give a damn about who's related to me by blood. In my heart Sasha is my sister, and in here that means more than any blood bond ever will, that bond with Sasha…..that can't be severed, that bond with Sasha when put to the test, when I'm asked to choose, when I'm forced to make a choice….." she said her voice cracking on her final word "It will always be Sasha every single time!"

Looking him in the eye she said "You, mom and dad always taught me that you go to the ends of the earth and back for your family. That you protect them at all costs, no matter the opponent, no matter the threat, no matter the consequences and that….that is exactly what I'm doing."

Ric lowered his head "My words have come back to bite me in the ass" he said with a small humorless laugh before letting out a sigh of defeat. Lifting his head he looked into Melanie's eyes her tear filled green ones reflecting the same emotions as his tear filled blue ones. "I hate this, I feel like I have to choose between my only niece and my only daughter and I don't know what to do." He said as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

Melanie shook her head and gently wiped it away "I'm not asking you to choose, I would never ask you to choose, but I am asking you to respect my decision."

Ric kissed her on her forehead. "You've always done me and your mother proud, I love you kid, always have and always will, but I can't watch this." He said as he shook his head and placed one final kiss against her forehead.

Melanie nodded in understanding, kissed him on his cheek and watched as he turned on his heel and left as quickly as he came.

Turning to look at Roman who as she had already suspected was still leaning up against the wall near the bathroom door, she motioned towards the closed door as it slammed behind her Uncle, looked up into his eyes and said "That bitch is going to pay for that too."

 **A/N**

 **Happy Sunday my Lovelies! I am sorry this is posting so late this weekend I wanted to get this out Friday or Saturday but my Tendinitis in my hand is trying to flare back up so I have only been writing in short spurts because I am trying to keep it from completely flaring up...that ish is painful and I cant use my right hand for a week atleast when it is 100% in effect. Anyway enough about that.**

 **Thank you to all of the new favorites/followers and to all of you guys who commented thank youuuuuu! To all of my silent readers thank you too! I appreciate you all from the bottom of my little heart.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter It kind of was a myriad of emotions. I'm not going to lie to you her and Sika's conversation in the beginning gave me my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! I love how he looks out for her and treats her like one of his kids.**

 **Mel is still pissed but seeing her uncle Ric so distraught over the whole situation broke her heart but fueled her anger all at the same time. I told y'all Mel was going to get loose and she did! but wait until you see what she does to Charlotte in the next chapter :D**

 **CTINA: I know *le sigh* I wanted to get this out earlier but my hand was bothering me. Hopefully I can control it enough to get another update out to you all this week before the weekend :D**

 **ReignsBalorRollinsStylesOrton : Hey SUG! Mel and Roman are absolute goals! lol which is shameful because they are not a real couple lol and I hear you I get pissed every time I read the end of Chapter 54...but atleast with this one I gave you 2/3 of her destruction so how is it so far?**

 **Wrestlechic1: Heyyyyy! I love them so much. Melanie adores Jo and it gives me the feels when they are together. Now that she is fully embracing how she feels about Roman its game over they will go to the ends of the earth for each other. Taker and Seth are so much fun to write especially together because they are like oil and water but push comes to shove Taker will have Seth's back because he knows how much he means to his daughter and he knows how much Seth loves his be honest I think Charlotte, Dana and Alexa have lost their damn minds with the way they were coming after Sasha, but I am lying if I don't admit that I am loving writing how Melanie is picking them off one by one. Next chapter is going to be a complete hot mess and I cant wait!**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl: Hey boo! no worries I was just checking on you because I hadn't heard from you in a while. What do you think so far? Personally I think they bit off more than they could chew because Melanie didn't come to play with these broads. They went to far when they went after Sasha now Melanie is making them pay for it.**

 **Samr09 : Thank you! I love that I can take you on an emotional roller coaster! To be honest I should be ashamed of myself I hate it when other writers leave me with a cliffy but yet I do it all the time lol! Next chapter its definitely about to get real. I had alot to fit in this chapter which is why I couldn't put the Charlotte match into this chapter as well. Also I didn't want to cheat everyone out of the destruction of Alexa and Dana by making them short drive by paragraphs just to get to Charlotte I wanted them to each have alot of detail and reflect how pissed off Mel is.**

 **Levesque-Rollins823: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**

 **KiaraKitty08: That is coming up in the next Chapter I promise you! I just hope I don't disappoint everyone since everyone is waiting for that altercation!**

 **aussieKayz: Thank you!**

 **Madjai6: M6! I knew you would be lol like I said though I guess that means I am doing my job :D Don't be disappointed though I had to leave Charlotte's part out and put it in the next Chapter because I didn't want to skimp on the Alexa and Dana destruction. Melanie made it known she was out to destroy them I hope that came across in this update. Hopefully now you aren't so angry and this update has appeased some of your blood lust lol**

 **caleb's babe: Hey love! thank you so much! well in this chapter its 2 down and 1 to go soooo next chapter comes the real showdown. What she did to Alexa and Dana was just a warm up.**

 **Talk to you all later!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	56. Bank Statement

**Bank Statement**

Melanie stood in Gorilla waiting, watching the clock as time slowly ticked away.

She could feel Charlotte and that asshole SJ staring daggers at the back of her head but she was not about to give either of them the satisfaction of acknowledging their existence. Not until she was in the ring, not until she could give Charlotte the beating she so properly deserved, then and only then would she get any sort of acknowledgement from her.

Melanie shifted her weight from side to side and smiled as the shadows of her body guards pressed in further around her. Le wasn't lying when he said SJ wasn't going to get anywhere near her. She chuckled lightly as she looked up and into the faces of Braun Strowman, Big Cass, and Rusev. All of which had their eyes trained on SJ daring him to make a move so that they could rip him to pieces.

The stage hand motioned for Melanie letting her know that she was up first, she stepped forward and couldn't help but smirk realizing that she and her body guard's footsteps were all in complete unison with each other. Every time she moved so did they.

They stood there patiently while Melanie waited at the entrance for her music to hit. They weren't going to walk out with her but they had their marching orders, and their job was simple make sure Melanie made it out to the ring safely. After that Roman would handle everything else.

"They can't protect you forever baby girl" SJ said behind her.

Melanie ignored him but her body guards didn't.

"Hey watch your mouth! And we won't need to protect her forever, just right now. So know that if you take one step towards her while we are standing here _**we**_ will tear your sorry ass apart" Braun growled

SJ laughed "You think I'm scared of any of you imbeciles? Please… I can beat all of your asses!"

Big Cass smirked "Then by all means move one inch in her direction and let's put your theory to the test!"

As if completely synchronized, Cass and Rusev lined up with Braun standing with their backs to Melanie as they taunted SJ to make a move.

Melanie hopped from side to side and ignored the back and forth, she was going to let the guys deal with his shit. Right now Melanie needed to focus. She caught sight of the audio guy and motioned for him to come closer to her. Whispering in his ear he smiled, nodded his head yes and walked away towards the sound booth, just as the Raw was returning from commercial break.

What did I miss?!" Sasha frantically asked as the nurses wheeled her back into the room.

Seth planted a quick kiss to her lips and moved out of the way so that they could maneuver the bed into the room. "Well Mel wrapped Charlottes sock puppet around the pole a few times before locking the figure four on her...over the edge of the ring…and upside down." He said an evil smirk forming on his lips.

Sasha gasped "Shut the front door!"

Seth nodded his head "It was magnificent!"

"Damn it!" Sasha moaned "I wish I could have seen it"

Mark chuckled "No worries I am dvring it you can see it the minute we get home." He said winking at his pink haired daughter.

Sasha smiled her thanks and nodded her head slowly before turning her attention to Seth "Babe have you spoken to her how is she doing? Is she doing okay?"

Seth twitched his lips to the side as he pondered the best way to tell her. "She is pissed, by pissed I mean livid, by livid I mean infuriated. I mean she tried to hide it well she sounded cool calm and collected over the phone but you know how Mel is, you know like I know there are two things you don't fuck around with when it comes to her, her food and her family." He said ticking each one of those things off on his finger.

Sasha nodded her head and leaned back into her pillows. She started to close her eyes but popped them right back open when she heard Raw start back up on the television, with Michael Cole sounding off first.

" **Ladies and Gentleman welcome back to the main event of the night The Queen of Souls versus Charlotte Flair in an I Quit Match!"**

" **Cole I can't believe how far out of control things have gotten between these two ladies, I mean they have never liked each other but this is crazy" Byron said as he shook his head**

" **It may be crazy but even you two have to agree that Charlotte and her band of idiots started this war and Melanie is about to finish it. I'm far from a betting man but if I have to put my money on someone I'm putting it all on Melanie. She is out for revenge, she is out for blood and she is not going to stop until she avenges what was done to Sasha. I hope Charlotte is ready for what Melanie is about to unleash because she is about to bring it." Corey said**

"Damn right!" Seth muttered

Melanie's music hit and they watched her saunter down to the ring. She stopped and granted high fives and posed for a few pictures but they could tell by her face alone that she wasn't planning on playing any games tonight.

She stepped into the ring and immediately took off her jacket, stood with her back to the crowd and trained her eyes on the ramp as Charlotte and SJ made her way down to the ring.

Charlotte and SJ stopped in the middle of the ramp. She looked at them quizzically for a minute before gritting her teeth together in aggravation. Melanie should have known they would continue to try and prolong the inevitable.

Rolling her eyes she walked to the corner of the ring and extended her hand out motioning for a mic. When she turned back around Charlotte and SJ were standing in the middle of the ramp eyeing her hungrily, each for very different reasons.

Walking to the ropes closest to the ramp, she leaned the top half of her body forward so that the ropes were supporting her torso and just waited. She knew Charlotte wouldn't stay silent for long; she liked to hear herself speak too much. That's why when she lifted the mic to her lips less than 10 seconds after Melanie leaned against the ropes Melanie simply shook her head. She knew her cousin better than she thought she did and that would be Charlotte's down fall.

"Looks like it's just you, me and my excellent security guard SJ" she said as she rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled for the jeering crowd "I just…I just have to say that I feel so much safer being accompanied to the ring by this big strong burly man."

Turning to SJ she said "Thanks for accompanying me, I truly appreciate your services….all of them" she said as she leered at Melanie. "I would ask if you know what that feels like but from the looks of things…." She drawled out as she swiveled her head dramatically to search the ring "It seems like you don't, it seems like your little boyfriend already grew tired of you and couldn't be bothered to be anywhere near you right now." She snickered

SJ smirked and rubbed his chin "I told her Charlotte, I told her she should have gotten with a real man; Luckily it's not too late, I'll forgive you baby, we can act like last week never happened all you have to do is get on your knees, admit that you were wrong and let Daddy show you what it's like to be with a real man." he said as he extended his arms out towards Melanie.

Melanie's face turned into a scowl as she eyed SJ as if he were the Devil himself.

The crowd let their disapproval of SJ's comments be known; so much so that Melanie could do nothing but pace the ring until they quieted down enough so that she could be heard.

"I would rather let starving buzzards pick my eyes out my sockets while I'm conscious then be anywhere near you, you make me want to vomit, you disgust me!" she seethed into the mic as the crowd applauded her. "And as for you wondering why I'm out here alone. Don't worry yourself about my wellbeing. Roman has that covered."

The crowd began to go wild at the mention of Roman's name.

"Is that so? Because I don't see him at all" SJ said smugly as he continued to walk towards her.

Melanie's lips curled up into an evil grin as she pointed her index finger at SJ "Hey now, you may want to keep your distance, because I specifically recall Roman telling you if you ever come near me again he was going to end your career."

Samoa Joe's smile fell from his face as the crowd erupted, and began chanting

"Roman! Roman! Roman!"

Samoa's Face was completely red "He can't end my career; he can't even beat me! He's too much of a coward to even be out here with you right now, yet that's the man you chose over me!?" He said attempting to get a rise out of Melanie

Melanie was calm as she tilted her head to the side bit her lip and smiled ever so slightly "You're God damn right! I will ALWAYS choose Roman over you and any other man who thinks they are going to disrespect him or our relationship! And since you've clearly lost your memory of last Monday let me remind you, Roman has already beaten you! Last week he told you not to come near me, he told you what would happen if you did and you can damn sure believe that he is a man of his word." she said as she pointed towards SJ "So tell me Samoa Joe, are you willing to risk everything for me? Are you willing to have your career destroyed because you refuse to accept that I just don't want you?"

When SJ remained silent Melanie continued

"My suggestion to you is that you turn around, and walk back up that ramp because this fight is between my dear cousin and I" she said bitterly as she glared angrily in Charlottes direction "It has nothing to do with you, Charlotte is just using you to try to get a rise out me, but in the mist of doing that she is playing Russian roulette with your career. So again I ask you…." she said taking a pause to refocus on SJ "Are you willing to risk your 20 plus year career over an issue that doesn't have a damn thing to do with you?"

SJ chortled and lifted the microphone back up to his lips.

"I'm not like Roman, I'm a gambling man, I know that where there is no risk there is no reward, and I see my reward at the opportunity that is currently presenting itself in front of me with this little tiff between you and Charlotte…This is my opportunity to stake my claim to what should have been mine a long time ago…you!" he growled into the microphone

Samoa Joe dropped his mic and stalked down to the ring with a purpose as Charlotte smirked on and quickly followed suit.

Mark shot straight up from his seat as he watched them advance towards his daughter who appeared to be a sitting duck.

" **Uh oh I don't think this is a good idea" Michael said as he swiveled around in his chair.**

" **I think that is the understatement of a lifetime Cole" Corey commented**

Sasha sat straight up in her hospital bed screaming "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHERE IS ROMAN!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD!" Seth screamed

As they panicked Melanie stood in the ring as calmly as ever and watched the two of them make their approach.

She knew that Leati wouldn't let her down, and just as she suspected the minute they made it a foot from the bottom of the ramp from the corner of her eye she spotted Roman in his plain clothes hop the barricade and slide into the ring. He turned his head and stared at SJ and Charlotte making the both of them stops in their tracks in utter and complete shock.

He flexed his shoulders and calmly strolled up behind Melanie, put one arm on either side of her caging her in and clutched the ropes in front of her.

"I swear I'm going to punch him in his balls for scaring the shit out of me like that." Sasha said as she lowered herself back down onto her pillow.

"Add a swift kick to them to while you're at it" Mark said slowly lowering himself back down into his chair, while Seth roughly wiped his face in relieved exasperation.

After a few minutes of an intense stare down between the four of them, without removing his eyes from SJ Roman leaned down and kissed Melanie's neck sending the WWE universe into a complete and total frenzy. Melanie watched her cousins face burn red with fury and SJ stare at them with such an intense hatred that had it of been any other time or situation Melanie would have cringed and taken a step back but today she couldn't even be bothered to bat an eyelash, she had to keep her eye on the ball and the ball was pummeling Charlotte into oblivion.

Her only concern tonight was Charlotte she would leave SJ to Leati.

Roman dropped his arm so that it was draped around her waist and slowly removed the mic from her hand.

"Not that I have to explain a damn thing to either one of you idiots but just to put you and anyone else who wants to try me on notice I would never leave my Queen unprotected. I told you once I would end you SJ…seems like you didn't listen. You want to be Charlotte's body guard that's your business, but you can bet your ass that when it comes to this one right here." he said as he pulled Melanie into his chest.

"I'm not playing any damn games! I'm going to be watching you like a hawk, when you look at her you will see me! I'm going to be in her corner for this entire match, and if you make one move towards her, I swear to you as the entire WWE universe as my witness I will not hesitate to take you out, your career and mine be damned!…..Oe malamalama?" (you understand)

Sasha yelled at the television "Say that Ro!"

Samoa Joe dropped his mic from his mouth and pointed at Roman as he yelled a string of obscenities as Charlotte tried in vain to calm him down.

Roman was completely unbothered by SJ's melt down, and leaned down and whispered into Melanie's ear

"I got you Lalelei, don't worry about him, he won't touch you, you just take care of business."

Melanie nodded her head; she kept her eyes on Charlotte but tilted her head so that Roman could hear her. "I'm not I know you got my back Le."

Roman leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head before walking them both backwards until they were standing in the middle of the ring. He could tell from the look on her face that she was more than ready to handle her cousin. He handed her the mic and watched her raise it to her lips and yell to get her cousins attention.

"Hey Charlotte! CHARLOTTE! If you're done conversing with your top flight security guard over there, you and I have some unfinished business to take care of. So wrap that shit up and get your ass in this ring so I can teach you the lesson in respect that you clearly didn't learn as a kid from Uncle Ric!"

Melanie tossed her mic into the corner of the ring and bounced on the balls of her feet while Roman chuckled.

He knew she wasn't making idle threats. She going to beat the hell out of Charlotte, and Charlotte was nowhere near prepared for it.

He watched as Charlotte stepped onto the mat and cautiously entered the ring. Melanie stepped back and let her take off her robe and attempt to show off for the crowd who rewarded her showmanship with nothing but boos, boos that were cut short by the resounding voice of JoJo.

"Ladies and Gentleman our main event tonight is an I quit match!"

The crowd roared its approval as JoJo turned towards Melanie to kick off the introductions.

"In this corner from Dallas Texas she is the Queen of Souls….MELANIE!"

The pop was deafening, but Melanie didn't even react, she had her mind and her eyes trained on one person and that person was Charlotte.

JoJo turned towards Charlotte "And in this corner from Charlotte North Carolina…..CHARLOTTE FLAIR!"

Charlotte again turned to posture to the crowd but they again repaid her showmanship with a raucous round of boos.

Roman leaned into her Melanie's ear "You got this baby, I love you"

She took her burning gaze away from Charlotte and looked him in the eye. Her eyes immediately softened the minute they connected with his. "I love you too Le."

Bending over he quickly pecked her on the lips, sending the crowd into another uproar to which both of them smirked and shook their heads. Roman made sure to check on the location of SJ and seeing he was on the outside of the ring in Charlottes corner boring holes into Romans head, he quickly exited the ring and stood in Melanie's corner and focused on Melanie as she shifted her weight from side to side.

The minute the Bell was rung neither woman wasted any time and quickly locked up with each other. Melanie was able to gain the upper hand and shove Charlotte to the ground. Charlotte rolled backwards and looked up at Melanie with a scowl on her face as Melanie tauntingly smirked at her.

"You might as well get used to being on the ground Char because that is where you are going to be for most of this match!"

Charlotte shot up from the ground and charged at Melanie, who had more than enough time to pivot out of the way but instead she let Charlotte take her to the ground where she began to deliver shot after shot to Melanie's face.

" **Is it me or did Melanie purposely let herself get taken down?" Byron asked**

" **It seems that she did Byron" Cory answered**

Seth shot up from his seat and stared at the television in disbelief. He turned his head and looked over at Mark who looked just as dumbfounded as he was. They both knew that Melanie could have dodged that attack if she wanted to.

Delivering a hard shot to Charlotte's side that momentarily stalled her attack, Melanie utilized the opportunity to head butt her, wrap her legs around her waist and turn them both over so that Charlotte was now on the receiving end of her offense as she delivered shot after shot to her head and torso.

Seth and Mark both sighed in relief, now it made sense.

" **Looks like Melanie had a plan" Michael said with a chuckle**

" **Yeah make Charlotte think she was in control, then snatch the rug right from under her" Corey said**

"Get her Angel!" Mark said as he jerked from side to side as he watched Melanie go to work.

Melanie stood with a leg on either side of Charlotte and pulled her up by grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"You went too far Charlotte, now I make you pay!"

Melanie kneed her in her face and watched as her body went flying backwards tumbling wildly before coming to a stop on her back on the mat.

Charlotte turned to the side and grabbed her face specifically her nose to see if it was bleeding. She shook her head from side to side to shake the cobwebs while Melanie slowly stalked around her. Charlotte tried to get to her feet but Melanie delivered a hard kick to her ribcage flipping her over onto her back.

Charlotte rolled from side to side from the pain.

"You took enjoyment in attacking Sasha didn't you?"

Charlotte slowly sat up smirked and nodded yes "YOUR GOD DAMN RIGHT I DID!" she screamed at Melanie

"Good, because I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this!" Melanie said sending Charlotte flying backwards with a roundhouse kick to her chest.

 **Michael tsked "Oooouuu wrong answer Charlotte"**

" **Ouch" Byron added**

"GET HER MEL!" Sasha shouted

Melanie picked her up by the back of the neck and flung her into the corner of the ring face first; wasting little time she backed up a few paces and followed it up with a stinger splash to Charlottes back.

She whipped Charlotte around and twisted her arm above her head.

"Let me remind you of exactly who I am." She hissed at her cousin.

Keeping Charlottes wrist securely in her hand she carefully climbed the turnbuckles backwards just as her father used to do.

" **What is she doing? Where is she going?" Corey asked**

" **I don't…I don't…oh my god is she about to walk the ropes?! Is she about to go old school?!" Byron asked in shocked awe.**

" **We haven't seen anyone do that since the Undertaker!" Michael Cole said excitedly**

" **Can she do it?" Corey asked**

" **I guess we're about to find out" Michael answered**

The crowd was out of control as Melanie walked the ropes just the way her father used to in his prime. She walked to the middle and effortlessly turned forward, the look in her eyes displaying nothing short of the burning rage.

"I'm not JUST a Flair!" she screamed as she hopped from the rope yanked her cousins arm and delivered a closed fist blow in the middle of her shoulder blades.

Sasha and Seth screamed excitedly and pumped their fists over their head.

Mark was on his feet "That's right! That's MY BABY GIRL!" he said clapping his hands together.

Melanie rolled up to her feet as Charlotte held her shoulder and screamed in agony.

"GET UP! You aren't getting off that easily!"

She took a few steps towards Charlotte but Charlotte being the ever aware person that she is realized she was close enough to the edge to roll out and get a bit of a respite.

Melanie walked towards the ropes and stood there in frustration. She paced for a minute as she watched SJ stand in front of Charlotte smiling smugly at her as if daring her to come outside the ring, daring her to get close enough to him so that he could put his hands on her. Charlotte was banking on the fact that she wouldn't come out of the ring as long as SJ was there, and that was Charlotte's first mistake.

Melanie slid under the ring, confident that SJ wouldn't be a problem she ran straight for Charlotte who was taking shelter behind her body guard. She abruptly pulled her run to a stop just as Roman flew past her and lunged at SJ spearing him straight into the barricade. The minute he made contact with SJ Melanie lunged at Charlotte taking her completely off-guard spearing her into the barricade right next to the piece that Roman and SJ just demolished.

Melanie could hear Roman yell at SJ "I told you what would happen! Try me again!"

"YESSSSSSS!" Sasha Seth and Mark screamed in unison, as the crowd erupted into a mass state of pandemonium.

Melanie smirked and stood to her feet. She tilted her head and admired their handy work as both SJ and Charlotte lay next to each other with their backs flat against the slats of the barricade that Roman and Melanie had taken out with their completion of their spears.

She slowly backed up and took the time to look at the crowd as the crowds chant finally began to sink in.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

She looked at Roman who winked at her and backed up a few paces, but made sure to stay within arm's reach of her, just in case SJ should happen to get up and try something else that would require him to get his ass handed to him.

Melanie looked at Charlotte and smiled maniacally at her.

" **Oh no….do you see that look on Melanie's face that doesn't mean anything good Cole"**

" **Not at all" Michael responded**

Melanie kneeled down next to the ring and pulled out a table. Sliding first the table and then herself under the bottom rope she set the table up in the corner.

Just as she finished setting up the table she looked over to see that Charlotte was starting to get to her feet. Sliding under the ropes Melanie walked over to Charlotte but was taking by surprise when Charlotte exploded towards her and grabbed her by the waist ramming her back straight into the ring post.

"MEL NO!" Sasha screamed as she gripped her bedsheets in her fists.

Charlotte flipped her hair behind her shoulder and let out a loud laugh as Melanie lay crumpled on the ground.

Charlotte kneeled at the waist "You're pathetic. You always have been and always will be just like your pathetic little friend! Tell me how is she doing? A little birdie tells me she is going to be out for quite some time is that true?" she taunted.

Melanie lifted her head and focused on Charlotte just in time to see Charlottes boot heading straight for her face. She quickly raised her arms to block the hit but the force was so much that it drove her backwards against the ring.

" **It looks like the momentum has turned and Charlotte is now in control" Byron said excitedly**

Charlotte continued to violently stomp Melanie out against the ring, before stopping and grabbing a fistful of her hair and flinging her into the barricade.

Melanie screamed in pain, arched her back and slid down to her knees. Charlotte again reached down and grabbed her by her hair and rolled her under the ropes of the ring. Pointing at Roman who stood by stoically she screamed.

"Watch while I break your precious little Queen in half!"

Lifting her up by her hair Charlotte whipped her into the corner and continued working on her back by ramming her shoulder into Melanie's stomach and driving her back into the ring post.

" **You can see Charlotte's game plan; she just keeps working on Melanie's back. Melanie has got to get some offense going and she has to do it soon." Corey said worriedly**

Grabbing her arm Charlotte yanked her forward only to send her flying to the ground with a hard clothesline.

"Get up Mel…GET UP!" Sasha screamed as Seth squirmed in his seat next to her.

They watched in horror as Charlotte stalked slowly towards her and surveyed the situation.

Melanie went to sit up but was leveled back to the mat with a boot to her back.

Charlotte threw her head back and laughed tilting her head and strutting in the middle of her ring just like her dad, before releasing a Woooooooo into the air that was greeted with a resounding sound of BOO'S.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR TRUE QUEEN!" she screamed as she sneered at the crowd.

Stomping towards her cousin she picked up her legs "Get ready to submit to me!" she screamed at Melanie. Stepping over her leg she quickly locked in the figure four and dropped to the ground.

Seth and Mark shot to their feet as Melanie's back arched up off the mat as she writhed in pain.

"SAYI IT! SAT IT!" Charlotte screamed at her as the ref stood in front of Melanie with the microphone.

Roman slammed his hands against the mat. "YOU GOT THIS! JUST GET TO THE ROPES BABY…. JUST GET TO THE ROPES!"

Melanie screamed into the mat and looked up to catch a view of how close to the ropes she was. She would let Charlotte break her leg before she ever gave her the satisfaction of winning this match.

Melanie shook her head vigorously from side to side and pushed the microphone out of her face.

"GO TO HELL CHARLOTTE!"

Using all of the concentration and upper body strength she could muster she pushed herself forwards towards where Roman stood cheering for her outside of the ring.

"YES BABY KEEP COMING YOU GOT THIS!" He screamed. She reached her hand towards the ropes, her fingertips were able to touch it, but she wasn't close enough to grasp it in her hand.

She dropped to the mat and arched her back again from the pain. The ref once again put the mic to her lips "Melanie do you quit?"

" **She's got be hurting right now, I mean this submission has been known to break peoples legs, you have to wonder if she would be better off quitting this match." Byron remarked.**

" **Especially since we have no idea what condition her leg is going to be in once Charlotte lets go" Michael added.**

Melanie leaned her forehead down on the mat, squeezed her eyes shut, and balled her hands into fists.

"NO MEL YOU CAN DO THIS!" Sasha screamed

"COME ON BABY YOU GOT THIS, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HER!" Roman screamed

"Come on Angel don't give up!" Mark mumbled

"Melly lets go! YOU GOT THIS!" Seth screamed

Melanie let out a blood curdling scream before shaking her head no from side to side and lifting up on her hands once again and crawling herself forward. This time when she reached her arm forward she was finally close enough so that she could reach the ropes. She grabbed onto them for dear life and used them to pull herself closer to the edge.

The ref immediately turned away from Melanie and screamed at Charlotte to break the hold.

Charlotte held the hold a little longer making the ref start the count for DQ. Angrily Charlotte finally broke the hold and began screaming at the ref, giving Melanie a slight reprieve as she rolled to her side.

Breathing heavily Melanie attempted to stand to her feet, but every time she tried her legs collapsed from underneath her. She closed her eyes, counted to three and forced herself up onto her knees. She couldn't hear her cousin screaming at the ref anymore but she did hear Roman.

"GET UP BABE! GET UP!"

Her entire body tingled in warning but she couldn't force her head to raise high enough to see the danger that lurked in front of her. Before she could even take her next breath Charlotte dragged her by her hair and roughly hoisted her to her feet.

" **Oh this isn't good! This isn't good at all" Corey said**

Charlotte hooked Melanie's head under her arm and threw Melanie's arm around her neck.

In the process of her head being pushed towards the ground Melanie caught sight of the table that was no longer in the corner but was now set up perfectly behind Charlottes back.

Charlotte hooked Melanie's shorts and lifted her in the air. She planted her feet and held Melanie on display much like Goldberg does to his victims shortly before he hits the jackhammer… This was Charlotte's second mistake.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Sasha chanted as she shook her head back and forth.

Charlotte began to lean back to complete the Suplex threw the table but Melanie reacted quickly and pushed herself up Charlottes shoulders so that her body was out of Charlottes hold and in a handstand. Charlotte turned around to and for a split second reached around frantically to try and get control of the situation….. That was her third mistake.

Hooking her arm around Charlotte's neck Melanie used the momentum that Charlotte had already started and pulled both of their bodies down hard through the table.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Sasha screamed pushing her hands straight up in the air while Mark and Seth stood to their feet clapping enthusiastically.

"That's right Angel! You show her who the hell you are!" Mark yelled as he clapped his hands together.

Roman flexed his shoulders, threw his head back and yelled "HOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lifting his head up, he banged his hands against the mat and cheered "THAT'S RIGHT MEL!"

" **Michael! Saxton! Did you see that? Did you see that reversal into the Diamond Cutter by Melanie?!"**

Melanie and Charlotte both lay motionless on the ground.

Neither of them moved an inch.

" **We saw it, it was amazing! Problem is I think that took just as much out of Melanie as it did out of Charlotte" Michael said**

" **Not only that but you can't win by pin-fall this is an I quite match. One of them has to give up by submission or utter exhaustion." Cole added**

Melanie rolled on her side and took in a deep breath. She was exhausted, battered and nearly broke herself in half just now but she knew she had to keep going. She knew that Sasha believed in her, her dad, Seth and Roman all believed in her and with them in her corner she was unstoppable.

The Ref walked over again and held the mic in-between both her and her cousin. But before he could even ask the question Melanie pushed the mic out of her face and shook her head no.

Forcing herself to sit up she pulled herself to her feet and leaned against the rope. She shook her knee out as she supported her weight by holding onto the ropes

"That's right Melly shake it off!" Seth said as they watched her limp her way around the ring.

The ref was busy checking on Charlotte who was much slower getting to her feet than Melanie and this is when SJ took his opportunity. Roman was standing on the other side of the ring and instantly began running over to where Melanie was standing completely oblivious to the imminent danger that was approaching behind her.

" **Joe no….Joe stay out of this!" Cole began**

" **Guys this is not going to end well at all!" Corey said nervously**

Leaping onto the mat SJ grabbed a completely unsuspecting and completely distracted Melanie from behind, out of the corner of her eye she watched Roman sprinting to her defense but she didn't know why, that is until she felt herself being put into the coquino clutch. She gasped for air, she needed to think quickly. Reaching behind her she wrapped her hands onto the back of his neck, and sat straight down ramming his neck into the top rope. SJ popped up and grabbed his neck. The force in which he was dragged into the top rope bounced him up and off the mat.

Adding insult to injury Roman was rounding the corner just as SJ was falling off of the mat and Superman punched him the rest of the way to the ground.

SJ was knocked out cold long before his head collided with the unforgiving mat on the outside of the ring.

"HE TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN SJ! HE FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Seth screamed at the tv as Mark folded his arms and smiled on in approval.

Sasha clapped her hands in approval. "YES RO! YOU BETTER PROTECT MY BEST FRIEND!"

Roman flexed his chest and stood over SJ's lifeless body "I fucking warned you SJ! I FUCKING WARNED YOU! I DARE YOU TO GET UP AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN!"

With SJ now taking care of, Melanie walked over to her cousin who was kneeling on one leg. She reached down to pull her up but was surprised by an elbow to the stomach that sent her reeling backwards. Charlotte stood back up and delivered a chop to her chest that sent her flying into the ropes. When Melanie took a step forwards Charlotte delivered another chop to her chest but this time instead of just flying backwards the force was so strong she bounced off of the ropes and went flying back towards her cousin.

" **Melanie needs to find her offense and she needs to find it now" Byron said**

Charlotte bent down at the waist and grabbed Melanie's legs at the same time Melanie had slightly adjusted her body so that she was at an angle and could control her own landing. Before Charlotte could register what was going on it was too late, she had already pushed Melanie by the legs and over her head, but what she didn't know was Melanie used the momentum to turn herself midair so that she would be perfectly facing her back. Pulling her knees together she wrapped her hands under Charlottes chin and slammed her knees into Charlottes back.

" **OH MY GOD IS SHE DOING IT?! IS SHE DOING IT?" Cole yelled**

Seth pulled out his cellphone as he and Mark jumped to their feet. Turning to record Sasha's reaction he caught her just as her eyes widened to the size of saucers, her arms were already above her head and she was shaking her legs up and down as best she could with her limited mobility.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed loudly before covering her mouth with both hands as tears filled her eyes. "Get it Melly! LOCK THAT SHIT IT!" she screamed clapping in between each of her words.

He quickly turned it back to the tv just as Melanie catapulted Charlotte completely over with the backstabber. The minute Charlotte landed on her stomach, Melanie quickly transitioned into the Bank statement.

Roman held his hands in the air and clapped enthusiastically before leaning under the bottom ropes and screaming inside the ring "HOLD IT BABY! HOLD IT!"

Melanie pushed up on her feet and pulled Charlotte's neck back "SAY IT CHARLOTTE! SAY IT!"

The crowd was going berserk as the THIS IS AWESOME! chant broke out throughout the entire arena.

Melanie felt her body being dragged to the left and lifted her head just enough to see Charlotte pulling them towards the ropes.

"Watch it Mel watch it!" Seth said nervously as he shifted from side to side

Melanie shook her head no but allowed Charlotte to drag them to get just close enough so that Melanie could reach her foot out and roll her and Charlotte backwards and right back into the middle of the ring.

"YES MEL! YES! HOLD IT! YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT!" Sasha screamed through her tears as she pounded her hands on the bed.

"SAY IT CHARLOTTE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK!" Melanie yelled as the referee brought the microphone to hover above Charlotte's twisted figure.

Seth smacked his chest "THAT'S RIGHT BABY! THAT'S RIGHT BABY GIRL! YOU HOLD THAT SHIT!"

"Charlotte do you quit?" the ref asked

"SAY IT CHARLOTTE!" Melanie screamed "WE CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT!" she screamed as she leaned on her tip toes stretching her back and placing her head so that it rested between Charlottes legs right behind her derriere.

"You got it angel! YOU GOT IT!" Mark screamed in the background

"I…I…I…I QUIT!" Charlotte screamed into the mic.

Melanie thought she was hearing things until the ref came and repeatedly tapped her on the arms to break the hold.

"THAT'S IT MEL YOU'VE WON!" he screamed.

For a split second she thought he was joking, that is until the crowd exploded and she heard the sound of the bell followed by JoJo making the official announcement over the loud speakers.

"Your winner! The Queen of Souls…..MELANIE!"

Then and only then did she let go of Charlotte, but she didn't just release her oh no, she pushed her head forwards so that it bounced roughly off of the mat. Standing to her feet she spared one final heated stare at her cousin, and then looked around as the crowd lost it all around her as _**her**_ music blared through the speakers.

 _ **Had a dream I hadn't made it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now there's nothing dragging down me, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause a girl gon' push it all out the way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Destined to break in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I found my way, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now ain't nobody gonna take it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause a girl gon' push 'em all out the way**_

Roman slid under the bottom rope and pulled something out of his pocket. Holding his hand open to Mel, be wrapped his fingers behind the back of her neck , pulled her face close to his and kissed her on the forehead.

"You did it baby!"

She gripped his waist and nodded taking a minute to remain in his embrace before pulling away and pulling Sasha's Boss necklace over her neck and her Legit Boss rings on her fingers.

Roman stepped back and clapped for her as she turned around and looked at the crowd.

 _ **I had a dream that**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I made it here in the spotlight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woke up, see my life in the shade**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now that's not quite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hustling every day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm on my way to that sharp light**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Its my destiny to be bigger**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah I got fight**_

Nodding her head up and down, she slid from side to side just like Sasha does at the beginning of every one of her entrances and pulled the necklace up to her lips. After kissing it she held it up, looked at the camera and mouthed "Sasha this is for you babygirl!"

The crowd was deafening.

Sasha couldn't control her tears. She covered her face with both her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

She removed her hands and swiped her cheeks. "I LOVE YOU MEL!" she screamed at the tv.

She let out a laugh and a few uncontrolled hiccups while bopping on her bed from side to side completely unaware that Seth had been live streaming her entire meltdown on camera.

Leaning her head under the top rope Melanie held up her left hand and swung her body from left to right in her ode to her sister.

 _ **And I've had visions**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Of sitting high on my own gold throne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never listening to criticism**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I built my own**_ _ **  
**_ _ **From the bottom I've gotten myself in my own zone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never stop and I made it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And now I ain't going home**_

Turning around to face Roman her face began to crumple and she could no longer hold her emotions in. Swiftly closing the small gap Roman tightly wrapped an arm around her waist and dug one hand into her hair. She let a few sobs escape her as he lifted her up off the ground and whispered in her ear.

"Let's go baby."

Melanie nodded into his neck and wiped her eyes before turning back to the WWE Universe, holding her hands up on either side of her head, and smiling one more time for the crowd.

Making their exit from the ring she and Roman both purposely stepped over a still motionless SJ and headed up the ramp as Sasha's music continued to play throughout the arena.

 _ **Had a dream I hadn't made it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now there's nothing dragging down me, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause a girl gon' push it all out the way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Destined to break in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I found my way, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now ain't nobody gonna take it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause a girl gon' push 'em all out the way**_

 **A/N**

 **Hellllloooooo my lovelies! I know I have been gone for a REALLY long time and I suck and am a horrible author right not. However I plan on making it up to you. I wanted to update this weekend but I went out Saturday and had to recover on Sunday and it was my moms b-day so I had to get my life together and cook her bday dinner lol. Seriously I forget I'm no longer 21 and my snap back game is NOT what it used to be lol.**

 **Any way I really am sorry for being so sucky at updating I started something new and clearly didn't multi task well lol. But I'm getting it together and TLD is back on track. I really hope you guys like this update another one is coming soon its already done I just need to edit it. :)**

 **Lastly I honestly want to say thank you to everyone who messaged me and asked if I was okay I truly do appreciate you all!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - Thank you! Roman is not kidding around he gets very angry when SJ over steps his boundaries and rightfully so.**

 **Wrestlechic1 - Sika is amazing! he adores her and is so level headed. Ric broke my heart. I love him so much! he loves them both and doesn't want to see them fight like this. His heart cant take it. It broke Melanie's heart to have to tell her Uncle no but she didn't have a choice. Charlotte had to be stopped!**

 **Ctina - I'm so sorry I was so much worse than just a week late...hopefully this chapter made up for it though!**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Thank you so much! I hope this chapter did you justice and that you are still enjoying it! :)**

 **Samr09 - I have to apologize again for the wait I am sooooo sorry! I didn't do the tombstone or the figure 8 but I put in a small ode to Undertaker! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though I know it was an extremely long wait but I hope it was worth it!**

 **Lesliebobo - I'm sorry! I'm honestly such a hypocrite! I hate when others do a cliffy but I seem to do them alot lol.**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl - Sugar pie honey bunch! I hope you liked this update I hope it was just enough! :) My hands are good now and when I start to feel them getting numb I take the right precautions :)**

 **ReignsAmbroseBalorAJRollins - Hey Sug! Sike and Mels relationship is definitely in-law goals lol. Its two things you don't do when it comes with Mel. Mess with her food and mess with her family! those two things are guaranteed to get you your ass whooped lol Roman is just Roman he is always going to go balls to the wall for her! I love the way he loves her, it literally gives me life!**

 **caleb's babe - Damn it...using Bray would have been awesome! Let me know how you feel about this update I would love to know your feedback!**

 **calwitch - Hiiiiii! yeah no one is trying to stop her but there are always consequences, as to what those consequences are...you will have to wait for the next chapter and find out :)**

 **Guest - I'm sorry I am back on track though you guys will be getting another update this week :)**

 **Guest - I know I'm so sorry...**

 **Pica616 - Hi friend! thank you so much! I hope you liked this update! Let me know your thoughts! :)**

 **Guest - I'm back I swear lol and I will be updating regularly again!**

 **Guest - Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	57. Change of Address

**Change of Address**

Melanie leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes she sighed and leaned her head to the side to look out the window. The drive from the arena to the hospital was going to be the longest hour of her life and they were only 10 minutes into their journey.

It had taken them longer than necessary to get out of the arena but it was based on circumstances that were completely out of their control. You see by the time she and Roman had made their way back to Gorilla the entire backstage was lined with superstars all giving her a standing ovation for her performance tonight out in the ring. It took them 30 minutes just to get back to their locker room.

Melanie was exhausted, she ran her hand over her face, leaned her head against the window and for the first time that night she finally smiled.

Roman looked at her out the corner of his eyes and gathered her hand into his. Linking their fingers together he brought them to his lips and kissed her fingers.

Though she still kept her head against the car window she shifted her body so that she was able to look at him.

"Thank you"

Roman's forehead scrunched as he glanced at her quickly out the corner of his eye "For what?"

Melanie sat a little straighter in her seat "Everything…for always being there, for being a man of your word, for loving me, and above all else for giving me the confidence to go out there and handle my business knowing that SJ wasn't going to be a problem because you had my back."

Roman smiled and brought her hand back up to his lips. "You don't have to thank me, I'm always going to have your back Lalalei, I love you" he mumbled against the back of her hand.

Pulling his hand towards her face she reciprocated his gesture by kissing the back of his hand in return.

Turning her head so that it's pressed against the back of his hand she closed her eyes and whispered "I love you too Le, and I want you to know that you've given me everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever needed and I couldn't be happier mi amore." (my love)

Roman turned his hand so that it was now cupping her face, his palm against her cheek, and his fingers entangled in her hair.

His heart was going to spontaneously combust with the amount of love that he had for this woman, his woman, she consumed him and filled him with nothing but complete and utter joy. He knew what he wanted to do, granted this wasn't the exact way he wanted to do this but he just didn't want to wait any longer.

"Baby I want to ask you some-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off when Melanie's phone began to vibrate and sound loudly in her lap. Turning her head she kissed the inside of his palm.

"Hold that thought baby."

Grabbing her cell phone in her hand she sighed loudly as she gazed at her caller i.d. This is the call she had been expecting. Swiping left she put it on speaker just so Roman could hear everything first hand.

"Jelly Bean"

"Yes Uncle Vince?"

Melanie and Roman could hear him audibly sigh into the phone, followed by a short pregnant pause. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I don't want to do this but I have to be fair. I can't seem like I'm picking favorites because of who you and your father are to me."

Roman looked at Melanie out of the corner of his eye and squeezed her hand in his. She quickly squeezed his hand back and flashed him a small smile of thanks.

"I know Uncle Vince; I would never expect you too."

Sighing again Vince said "And that is what makes it so hard. You have never asked me for a professional favor, you have never asked me to look the other way; you have never acted in any way other than a consummate professional. Hell I wish you had because then I wouldn't feel like such a lousy person right now. But this? Jelly bean this I just can't let it slide, hell even I have to admit that you may have gone a bit too far. Not in your match with Charlotte but with the attack on Alexa….and especially Dana, Mel my hands are tied. If I let this go everyone is going to think they can go rogue and deliver their own brand of justice and I just can't have that."

Though he couldn't see Melanie nodded as Vince continued

"I know how you feel about Sasha, I love her too, but you literally took out three of my best women in your quest for revenge. My women's division is less than half of what it should be right now because of this personal damn feud. ….and I know it's not just your fault, Charlotte, Alexa and Dana are just as responsible if not more since they started this mess and you better believe they are going to have to face the same consequences possibly worse, but regardless of who started it I have to hold everyone accountable for their own actions and for that, and that alone I have no choice Jelly Bean, I have to suspend you."

Roman's felt his chest contract. This shit could not be happening. He put on his blinker to pull the car over but Melanie shook her head no and mouthed to him to keep driving as she continued her conversation.

"For how long?"

"3 to 4 weeks."

Melanie swiped her hand over her face and nodded "Okay, I understand."

"Melanie?" Vince said softly

"Yes?"

"Off the record…..I couldn't be more proud, you did us all proud. You kicked some major ass Jelly bean!"

Melanie cracked a small smile "Thanks Uncle Vinnie"

Vince chuckled; Melanie could envision him shaking his head at being called Vinnie. She knew he hated it but when she used it he always laughed and let it slide.

"Your welcome…Oh and Jelly bean while you're out maybe you could take a few days, maybe a weekend and oh I don't know come and visit your good old Uncle Vince and Aunt Linda."

Melanie smiled she knew he was up to something but she was going to let this play out. "Sure, I think I can swing by for a weekend and spend some time with you guys."

"Good, good, oh and since you've already agreed to come maybe you should… oh I don't know bring Joe with you so he and I can have a personal conversation about his intentions towards you."

Melanie rolled her eyes, and there it is.

"You do know he already talked to daddy right?"

"And you do know he still has to come through me and your Uncle Shawn right?"

Even though Vince asked it in a form of a question the tone he used left no room for any other answer other than one.

Melanie dropped her head and poked her tongue into her cheek. She knew that tone; she could count on one hand exactly how many times he had used it on her and it worked every time. She looked over at Roman and before she could even ask he nodded his head letting her know that it was fine.

"Okay, we'll schedule something that works for everyone okay?"

"Sounds good, oh and one more thing is he with you right now?"

"Yeah, you've been on speaker he heard everything."

"Okay if that's the case I need to say thank you for what you did out there tonight Joe. You protected her out there and was there exactly when she needed you, and for that we and by we I mean myself, her father, my son Shane, Hunter and Shawn couldn't thank you enough!"

Roman didn't hesitate, his words came out steady, strong, confident and sure "You never have to thank me for protecting her; I'm always going to have her back, her front, her sides, her top and her bottom. She is always going to be protected with me. But how about you and I cut straight to the chase, Lalelei told you that you were on speaker the entire time, and I think now is a great time for me to address one of your concerns."

"Oh really? And which concern would that be young man? I have quite a few."

Melanie face palmed; this could either go really good or really bad but it was too late to stop the freight train from moving it had already left the station. All she could do is sit back and hope it didn't go off the rails.

Roman could see her face in her hand out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but smile "You asked what my intentions are towards her, I already told Mark, and I also made it crystal clear to Melanie. My intent is to change her last name to Anoai, make her my wife, and the mother of my children. I want to marry her and give her the wedding and the life of her dreams. Give her the type of life where she never wants for anything for as long as we both should live, I want her to feel the same way that she makes me feel."

"Oh how is that?"

"Inexplicably happy."

Melanie put her head down and ran her hand through her hair. When she lifted her head up she couldn't help the blush that flushed her face and the smile that graced her lips. Whether he was talking to her or about her he never failed to make her feel special, he never failed to make her feel loved.

She took her bottom lip in between her teeth, shook her head and smiled, while Roman shrugged his shoulders and blew her a kiss before smirking and turning his complete attention back to the road saying loud enough to be heard over the phone.

"What? He asked I answered" he said making her burst out into laughter at his response. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her phone, immediately noticing that her Uncle Vince had stayed uncharacteristically quiet through most of Roman's response.

"Uncle Vince…..you there?" she asked as got herself back under control.

Vince cleared his throat "Yeah Jelly bean I'm here."

"I think we can both agree that Le has made his intentions quite clear don't you think?"

"Yes, I would have to agree with that statement 100%" Vince said slowly

"Good, now Uncle Vince I have to go we are on the road to go see Sasha and I'm exhausted."

"Okay Mel, I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Yeah….oh and uncle Vinnie?"

"Yea Jelly bean" Vince chuckled

"Even though you suspended me…I still love you"

"Whew…well that's a relief" he said mockingly

"Smartass" Melanie replied making her Uncle Vince laugh even harder. "Anyway thanks for the impromptu time off but I have to go, I promise you I will set up a time where you and Shane can grill Le but I can guarantee that you are wasting your time."

Roman raised his eyebrow and side eyed her out the corner of his eye.

"And why is that?" Vince asked

Melanie smiled "Because his genetic makeup is completely different." she said lifting her hand and running her fingers through the side of his hair. Roman hummed in approval, and leaned his head deeper into the palm of her hand.

"He's a good man, a great man, and I don't think I'm letting this one get away, I love him Uncle Vince."

"Is that so?" Vince said the smile in his voice not missed by Roman who himself had a smile the size of the entire state of Texas plastered on his face.

"Yessir" she replied as she continued to stroke his hair.

Roman's whole body vibrated as he laughed silently at her use of his catchphrase.

Vince chuckled as well "Well Jelly bean, now I definitely can't wait to talk to him face to face, Joe I appreciate and respect your honesty. Melly don't make me wait too long to see you, you hear me."

"Yes Uncle Vinnie, I won't, I promise."

"Good, drive carefully you two. Melly I love you "

"We will and Love you too Uncle Vince, bye."

"Bye Vince" Roman added just in time before Melanie disconnected the phone call, placed her phone in the cup dispenser and curled her feet underneath her in the seat.

She ran her hand down his arm, under his wrist and intertwined their fingers together. Tilting her head up to face the roof of the car she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"3 to 4 weeks."

"Any idea what you're going to do while you're out?"

Melanie shrugged "The girls have a really big competition coming up. So I think I will pretty much camp out at the studio. It will be nice to actually be able to be there in person to make the corrections and help put the final touches on their routines and costumes so that is definitely going to be happening while I'm home. Plus based on what dad told me Sasha will have to see a Physical therapist a few times a week so I can take her to and from since Seth will be on the road."

Roman nodded his head. "Makes sense."

Sighing Melanie ran her hands through her hair and lowered her head as she pulled it to hang over her shoulder.

Roman reached his hand over and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It will be okay baby."

"Yeah I know" she answered softly. Turning and lifting her head in his direction she gave him a small smile. Then as if remembering something important her mouth formed an O

"Babe what were you going to ask me before Uncle Vince called?"

"Uhhh what?" he said as he looked at her with a slight deer in headlights expression.

"You were in the middle of asking me something right before Uncle Vince called you said Baby I want to ask you some- and then you were cut off when my phone rang."

Roman shrugged his shoulders "hmm oh I don't remember I'm sure it will come back to me later."

Melanie stared at him for a moment and hummed. She didn't necessarily believe that he couldn't remember especially since he was currently acting so sketchy about the whole thing but then again what was she going to do interrogate him? No he would ask her whatever it was when he was ready.

Nodding her head in surrender she leaned back into her seat and looked out the window.

Roman turned his head and stole a look at her as she stared out the window. Relief washed over him as he realized she wasn't going to press the issue. Maybe this was his sign that he needed to wait just a little bit longer.

With the both of them lost in their own thoughts they fell into a comfortable silence for the next few minutes of the drive until Roman began to notice how Melanie began to shift nervously in her seat next to him. He could tell from the way she kept turning to look at him that she wanted to say something but it was like she kept backing down at the last minute.

"What is it baby? What else do you have on your mind?"

She scratched her nose and nervously twisted her lips to the side. "Well…..I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I spent some time with Jo while I was home. I mean I am going to be off for 3-4 weeks and I guess in my mind I think that would be a good time for she and I to hang out and bond just the two of us, do you think she would like that?" she asked as she nervously twisted up her face.

Roman didn't look over at her, he didn't say a single word, he simply pulled the car over and put it in park. Turning to face her he abruptly pulled her face towards his and captured her lips in a scorching kiss that took her breath away. Slowly pulling his head away from hers he continued to hold her face in his hands as they both attempted to regulate their breathing.

Leaning forward he pressed his forehead to hers as Melanie kneaded her fingers into the back of his neck

"Not that I'm complaining Le, but what was that for?"

Roman softly ran his thumbs back and forth along her cheeks.

"Because you continually surprise me, you have 3 to 4 weeks off from work and instead of using it to relax one of the first things you come up with is spending time with Joelle…..I want you to know that you can always spend time with Jo, you don't need my permission. God willing sometime in the very near future you're going to be my wife and her step mom, I trust you with Joelle completely and I know she feels the same. You can spend time with her whenever you want." He said as he kissed her gently on the lips "Besides at this point I honestly think if she had to choose between spending time with you or spending time with me I'm definitely getting left behind." he said as he chuckled against her lips.

Melanie excitedly wiggled in her seat.

"Le I'm so excited! If I could I would have her stay with me the whole time but that won't work logistically to get her back and forth to school."

Roman saw his opening, tilting his head he smiled and said "Then how about you stay at my place? This way you and Jo can be together full time while you're out."

Melanie tried to keep her smile in check but the corners of her lips turned all the way up on their own accord "Really? You don't mind?"

Roman shook his head and laughed "Are you kidding me? I have been plotting on how I could get you to move into my place ever since you agreed to be my girlfriend!"

Melanie threw her head back and laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because I'm selfish! I want to spend as much time with you as I can! Yeah we are together 4 days out of the week but I want more! Do you know how thrilled I'm going to be to come home on Thursday knowing I'm coming home to you and Jo in one place?!" he said placing another kiss to her lips. This time it was Melanie who pulled away.

"Wait well would you mind if Sasha came with me? I don't want to leave her alone plus I still need to make sure she gets back and forth to her PT"

"I have no problem with that I have more than enough room, also bring your fur babies I know you don't want to leave them behind. I have more than enough space for them too. I will need to make a call to have an invisible fence installed though, so make sure to give me the name and number to the company that installed yours so I can make sure to have it replicated so that it will link up to their collars without an issue. Come to think of it this will make things super easy and stress free for Seth and I. With your dog's there we will know that you guys will be well taken care of."

Melanie bounced up and down in her seat and threw her arms around Roman's neck. "I love you so much babe!"

Roman kissed her shoulder "I love you too baby, now come on let's get back on the road, you know Sasha is probably watching the clock right now counting down the time until you arrive" he said with a laugh.

Melanie settled back into her seat and held onto Roman's hand as he steered them back out and onto the road. She sat back in her seat and smiled completely content at how things were finally working out.

Somewhere along the ride Melanie must have closed her eyes and dozed off because she faintly heard Roman calling her name.

"Baby we are at the hospital" he whispered gently kissing her on the forehead.

Pulling her feet out from under her body she stretched and looked out the window.

"You dozed off not even 10 minutes after we got back on the road." He said running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded and ran her hands up and down her face. Stretching one more time she reached for her phone and her purse and waited as Roman walked around the car and opened her door.

Taking her hand in his she jumped down and let Roman lead the way into the hospital and up to the information Desk.

Smiling politely at the petite red headed nurse at the front desk Roman asked "Hi were looking for Mercedes Kaestner's room can you tell us where that is?"

The nurse looked up from her computer smiled and slid a piece of paper and a pen towards Roman "I sure can sweetheart just write your phone number on this piece of paper for me and I'll give you whatever information you want" she purred

Before Roman even had a chance to respond Melanie swiveled her head back and took a step forward, lifting her and Roman' still conjoined hands she placed them on the desk in the nurse's direct line of sight. Tilting her head to get a better look at the nurses name tag she said.

"Amber is it….let me fill you in on a few things… one" she said as she held up a single finger "If you can't tell from the way he is holding my hand and I'm holding his, this sexy Italian Samoan is far from available, two" she said as she held up two fingers "I'm reeeaaaallly not in the mood for you or any one else's slick ass comments so I'm going to let this little incident slide, just know one more of your unwanted advances towards my boyfriend and I will snap you like a twig. If you think I'm joking please YouTube what I just did to my cousin. I'm sure you will be able to find it under the title 'Queen of Souls almost snaps her cousin Charlottes neck in I quit match' so again we" she said motioning her hand between herself and Roman "would like to know what room Mercedes Laestner is in?" she said as she leaned her upper body forward and onto the desk.

Amber's face turned beet red, she put her head down in embarrassment laced with a touch of fear and furiously typed away on her keyboard "Ummm that would be Room number 421," Pointing to the hallway to her left she said "You're going take the elevator down that hall up to floor 4 and it the first door on your right"

Melanie slightly tilted her head and gave her a tight smile"Thank you Amber"

She and Roman took a few steps down the hallway before she turned and threw over her shoulder "Oh and you may want to be just a little more careful, because the next girlfriend whose boyfriend you make a pass at may not be as forgiving as I am….she just might rip your head clean off your shoulders" she said as she roughly jabbed the up button for the elevator.

Roman rubbed his goatee with his free hand, he was quiet the entire way down the hall and the entire time they waited for the elevator, but the minute they stepped into the elevator he hit the stop button, lifted her up by the waist forcing her to wrap her legs around his torso, and pressed her back against the elevator wall behind them. Smashing his lips against hers he kissed her until the need for air outweighed the desire he had to keep ravishing her mouth.

Melanie cradled his head in her hands and gently pressed another kiss to his lips. Locking eyes with Roman she noticed him trace his bottom lip with his tongue as he raked his eyes all over the outline of her face.

"Le that's the second time in the past hour you've done that…again not complaining but what did I do to deserve that this time?" Melanie said through ragged breathing

Roman grunted in response and dipped his head into her neck to find her sweet spot.

Melanie arched her back off of the wall involuntarily pushing her chest further into Roman the minute that his lips connected with her soft flesh.

"Damn it babe." she whimpered

Sliding his hands down her back he squeezed her backside between his hands.

"Le" she panted as she threw her head back and looked up the ceiling lights of the elevator.

Dragging his lips up her neck he kissed her chin and gently pushed her stomach so that her back was again pressed against the elevator wall. Taking his hand he slowly lowered her face so that she was eye level to him.

With his lips centimeters from reclaiming hers in his he said

"I'm yours Lalelei, you never have to question that, you never have to wonder if I'm going to stay faithful because I know there is no one that can hold me down the way you can. There is no one that is even a tenth of centimeter of the woman that you are. You have my heart, you have my soul, you have all of me, you had me since the first day I met you and no nurse, WWE superstar, super model, no one can change that." he said kissing her again on the lips.

Turning with her still in his arms he released the stop button and gently lowered her back to her feet. They both remained silent as the doors opened and delivered them to the fourth floor. Walking down the hallway towards the patient wing Roman gently tugged on her arm, and turned her body so that she was facing him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned down and whispered "One more thing, Know that I'm never going to let you fight another woman over me because I'm never going to let another woman disrespect you by thinking that they are even remotely on your level when it comes to me. However you telling her that I was your boyfriend…sexiest thing ever" he said as he nodded his head slowly up and down with each word for added emphasis.

Melanie chortled as Roman paused licked his bottom lip and leaned down closely to her ear. "But I have to be honest there is one thing that you can say that will be even sexier than that."

"And what is that?" Melanie asked slowly

He shifted his face so that they were looking each other directly in the eye "The day you say that I'm your husband" he said lifting his head to kiss her on the forehead. Side stepping her he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her behind him towards room 421.

Knocking twice on the door he opened it and quickly moved to the side revealing Melanie who instantly locked eyes with Sasha.

Sasha extended her arms out and burst into tears as Melanie bolted towards the bed.

Wrapping her arms around Sasha she stroked her hair "Don't cry you're going be fine, daddy told me you just need some physical therapy but that your scans were all clear you'll be back…. it's okay Mercedes"

The guys quickly greeted each other and stood silently by watching the two of them interact.

Sasha shook her head "I'm not crying for that, I'm crying because I saw you! I saw what you did to them; you went balls to the wall for me Mel, you took everyone out who had anything to do with me being in this hospital bed"

Melanie took Sasha's face in her hands and wiped her tears away.

"I always will, don't act like you haven't done it for me, you've stood up for me when I didn't have the courage to do it for myself. I'll tell you the same thing I told Uncle Ric if there is ever a choice I'm always going to choose you Sash!"

Sasha dipped her head and buried it into Melanie's chest and pulled her down onto the bed next to her. Wiggling so that she was as almost laying on top of her, she held on tightly to her friend as she finally released all of the emotions that she had kept bottled up inside of her until the moment of Melanie's arrival.

Once her tears had slowed Melanie gently pulled away and wiped Sasha' face "Feel better after letting that out?"

Sasha nodded her head "Yeah I do"

Seth walked over and kissed Melanie on her forehead "She hadn't cried until the end of your match with Charlotte when you backstabbed her and made her quit with the bank statement. After that she lost it, but pulled it back together when Raw went off the air" he said gently running his hands through Sasha's hair.

Mark came up behind Melanie and leaned over and also kissed her on the forehead and nodded his head in agreement with Seth.

"We all did, that was one hell of a match angel girl. I couldn't be prouder."

"Yeah Mel that Backstabber out of nowhere into the Bank statement, was so damn pretty!" Sasha said with a huge smile on her face.

Melanie shrugged "Well what can I say; I learned that move from the absolute best of the best."

"Damn right!" Sasha laughed

Melanie shifted to make herself more comfortable. Sasha hummed and shifted right along with her. Wrapping her arms around her waist she lay her head on Melanie's chest as Melanie massaged her scalp.

Melanie nodded "How long did the Dr. say you would be out Sash?"

Sasha sighed "3 to 4 weeks, I have to check in with my primary care Dr. the minute I get back and set up PT so I can start as soon as we get home. I already started looking for one and asked the Dr. whose been attending me for recommendations but the ones he gave me are all too far away."

"Well where are they?" Melanie asked as she stroked her hair.

"Much closer to Pensacola than to home."

Melanie didn't even have to look at Roman to know he was already smiling as he asked

"How much closer to Pensacola?"

Seth pulled a paper out of his pocket and quickly read it over.

"Well one is about 15 minutes from your house RO and the other is about 30-35 minutes away so technically that second one is more at the halfway point between you and Melly's house."

"Which one is the best one?" Melanie asked

"From what the Dr. was saying his top choice is the one that's 15 minutes away from Ro but that's not going to work." Seth said shaking his head.

"Besides don't worry about it Mel Dad said he is willing to stay and take care of me since you and Seth have to work."

"This way you know she is in good hands and you don't have to worry about how she will get back and forth to PT, we just have to find one closer to the house" Mark added

Melanie shook her head "No you don't you're going to go to the one that is 15 minutes from Le's house." she extended her hand to Seth and waited for him to give her the paper. He was hesitant but he placed the paper in her hands and watched while she turned to look at her dad "Daddy I appreciate you saying you would come and take care of Sash but you don't have to I will be to handle it."

Sasha shook her head "No you won't you'll be on the road and even if you weren't, travelling to Pensacola three times a week and back is too much for my PT, I'm not going to let you or anyone in this room tire yourself out by doing that."

Melanie held her hand up and continued to read over the paper Seth had handed her "It will be fine"

Mark didn't miss the amused look on Roman's face.

He repeatedly looked back and forth from Roman to his daughter Melanie. "One of you want to tell us what the hell is going on?" he asked as he moved his hand back and forth between Roman and his daughter "Why don't you want me to come and how do you think you'll have the time, or even be around to drive her back and forth?"

Melanie shifted on the bed uncomfortably she had already decided she wasn't going to beat around the bush and that she was going to come straight out and say it, but that still didn't make it any easier. Taking a deep breath she looked at everyone around the room. When her gaze stopped on Roman he smiled at her encouragingly. Turning her head so that her father was the last person her eyes landed on she said.

"I'm suspended for the next 3 to 4 weeks"

"WHAT?!" Sasha, Seth and Mark all yelled at the same time

Melanie immediately cringed "Uncle Vince called me he -"

Mark yanked his phone out of his pocket "I'm calling him right now he and I are going to have a little chat about this stupid suspension!"

Melanie rolled out of the bed and yanked the phone from her father's hand. "No daddy you won't, Uncle Vince didn't do anything wrong he is treating me like any other employee. And if any other employee did what I did and went rogue the way I did he would do the same thing. You better than anyone else knows that I don't want to be treated any differently than anyone else in this company, and I'm not going to use our personal relationship to have him do me any favors" she said as she held his phone behind her back.

Mark stood there looking at her with his hands on his hips. He took a step back and slowly wiped his hand over his chin. She had him dead to rights and he knew it.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" he mumbled holding out his hand and gesturing for his phone.

"You're right you don't have to like it but you do have to respect it. It's not personal its business, and you know Uncle Vince he didn't want to do it, but he had to do it." she said slowly handing him back his phone.

Mark nodded and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He may have said he understood but that didn't mean that Vince was off the hook. Mark would deal with him later.

"How long are you suspended?" Seth asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"3 to 4 weeks"

"That's the same amount of time that I'm going to be out" Sasha said quietly

Seth nodded "Coincidence?"

Mark laughed "Yeah right, Vince doesn't do coincidences. I'm positive he kept you both out for the same amount of time on purpose!"

Melanie shrugged "You are probably right but at this point dad I'm too tired to even try and figure out exactly what that reason is, right now all I want to do is finalize plans for when Sasha is getting checked out of the hospital."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Sasha again wrapped her arms around Melanie and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Okay so we know that Mel is going to stay and take care of me but Pensacola is still too far to be driving for PT, we need to find a place closer to home."

"Not if you're staying in Pensacola" Roman said as Melanie covered her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her smile.

"Why would we be stayi….wait a damn minute are you two moving in together?" Sasha said as she sat straight up in the bed.

"No"

"Working on it"

They answered simultaneously

Melanie laughed and shook her head "No" she said pointing at Roman "We are not" she said as she turned her attention back towards Sasha "But I wanted to spend time with Jo so I figured while I'm out she can stay with me, if I brought her home with me to Destin that would be a pain of a commute to get her back and forth to school so Le suggested I stay at this house with her."

"I'm sure he did" Mark muttered, as Seth and Roman snickered.

Melanie rolled her eyes, ignored them all and continued on.

"I suggested you stay with me so you weren't alone at the house, plus there is no reason for you to be by yourself since I am off for the same amount of time as you and can get you back and forth to Therapy."

"Wait so let me get this straight you are going to stay at Ro's house with Princess and Sasha" Seth asked

"And Winter, Stone and Bella" Melanie answered ticking them all of on her fingers

"Well what about when we come back home?" Seth asked "Are you sure that won't be to many people in your house?"

"Nah, I know my house isn't as big as Mel's but you know I have more than enough room for you and Sasha I guarantee you will have the same set up as you do at Lalelei's house."

Seth nodded his head slowly "Okay, I'm down"

Sasha smiled "Me too! Looks like we are staying at the Anoai residence for the next 3 to 4 weeks"

"Permanently for 1 of you if I can have my way" he said taking a seat behind Melanie and pulling her into his lap as Sasha and Melanie still kept a firm grip on each other's hands.

Mark took a step back and watched from the doorway as the four of them joked and laughed together. He smiled to himself. This night started out horribly wrong but somehow managed to become incredibly right.

The next 3-4 weeks should be very interesting he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melanie lugged the last piece of Sasha's luggage into the house and down the end of the hallway. Lucky for them Roman had a rather large bedroom on the first floor with a large adjoining bathroom so that Seth and Sasha could have their own privacy. The location of the bedroom was also convenient making it so Sasha would not have to go up and down the stairs repeatedly just to go back and forth to her room especially in the first week or so of being out with her knee injury.

Melanie pushed open the door to find Sasha sprawled out on the bed. She shook her head and sat the suitcase against the wall closest to the huge walk in closet.

"You need any help unpacking?"

Sasha shook her head "No, go do what you have to do, you have been catering to me ever since I got out of the hospital and though it would be a lie to say I didn't love it, I know you have things you need to get done before you go and pick up our men up from the airport, so skedaddle and go and do what you need to do."

Melanie wasn't going to argue with her not when she was absolutely correct, she had her own unpacking to do so kissing Sasha on the cheek she walked out of the room, making sure to rub Winter on the way out as she did so.

Melanie jogged up the stairs and into the room that she would be sharing with Roman. It didn't unnerve her as she and Roman often stayed in the same room on the road but even she couldn't deny that this was still a big step for them. She looked around and realized she had a lot of items to unpack. Yes it would only be three maybe four weeks but she didn't want to have to continually go to her house to go and get things that she needed. Atleast that was the justification she used when she packed 5 suitcases worth of items, with one suitcase consisting solely of shoes.

Groaning she decided to get to work and start unpacking. She didn't have a lot of time before she needed to get the guys and once she did they were only going to have enough time to drop Seth off here at the house and then she and Roman were going to surprise Joelle by picking her up from school and surprising her with the news of their new living arrangements.

Making her way to his walk in closet she couldn't help but laugh. It was exactly as Roman said it was….. half filled. The left side was filled with his clothes while the right side was completely barren.

Humming in curiosity to herself she turned and walk out of the closet headed straight towards the dresser and opened the three drawers on the left. They were filled with Romans clothes; from his boxers to his sox to his collection of various t-shirts it was clear that those were all of his items. Closing them back she opened the three drawers on the right, they were empty. Jogging into the bathroom she yanked open the drawers on the left side under the sink furthest from the door. They were filled with all of his items, shampoo, shaving cream, razors and clippers. Closing them back she yanked open the drawers on the right and much like the dresser drawers and the walk in closet they were empty.

Leaning against the frame of the bathroom door Melanie smiled to herself and shook her head as the words Roman spoke to her that Monday night as they lay cuddled in bed together replayed in her mind.

"Don't be alarmed when you find half of my closet, dresser and bathroom drawers empty. I made sure they were clear for you; I needed to make sure that when I finally convinced you to move in with me that the house would be ready for you, that you wouldn't have to worry about where you would keep your things. That all you would have to do is unpack."

Melanie chuckled and ran her hands through her hair before unzipping her first piece of luggage. For the next 3 hours she did just that, she unpacked. By the time her alarm went off reminding her she needed to leave in the next 30 minutes to head to the airport she had just finished emptying her final suitcase. Shoving her suitcases to the back corners of the walk in closet she stepped out and looked around the room. Pleased that nothing was out of place and that it was still just as neat now with all of her things added to his as it was before she started unpacking she quickly washed her face and changed into a navy blue and white strapped back romper. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she slipped her feet into her white and gold sandals, jogged down the stairs with Bella on her heels and peaked into Sasha's room to find her fast asleep on the king sized bed. Smiling she crept into the room, pulled the cover up to her shoulders pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Winter stay with Sasha" she commanded.

Winter walked over to her and laid down on the side of the bed closest to Sasha. "Good boy" Melanie coo'd rubbing behind his ears before making her way out of the room. Grabbing her purse, the house key Roman gave her and the keys to his truck she exited the front door with Stone and Bella following right behind her.

True to his word Roman had called the exact same invisible fence company she had used for her own home and had the exact same fence installed around his property. This way the three of her fur babies could roam the property freely and they wouldn't have to worry about them wandering off. Not that they would anyway but this was a new property for them so they would need to get used to everything before they could feel completely comfortable.

"Stone, Bella guard the house." They both dipped their heads acknowledging her command and went and sat down in the grass on the side of the garage facing the entryway to the driveway.

Easing her way into Romans Escalade she checks his flight and sees that it is still on time with no delays, so she sends him a quick text message

 **Melanie: See you soon baby I'm on my way to come and get you now. I love you!**

Dropping her phone in her purse she heads down the driveway to pick up two of her favorite men.

Making it to the airport in less than 30 minutes she pulls up to the baggage claim exit, puts her flashers on and exits the truck. She barely makes it onto the sidewalk before she is hoisted into the air with a head shoved deep into her neck. She giggles at the stubble as he drags his lips up and down her neck.

"I've missed you Lalelei" he mumbles in-between kisses.

"I've missed you to Le" she says as he slowly lowers her to the ground. He leans his head down so that his lips can meet hers but is abruptly shoved out of the way by Seth.

"Move it!" he says smirking at a stumbling Roman as Melanie playfully smacks his chest.

Seth wraps his arms around her waist, picks her up and drags his suitcase behind him as he walks to the trunk of the truck.

"Pop the trunk Mel"

"Not for nothing I don't mind being carried, and you know I love you Sethie but is there any particular reason why you won't let my boyfriend get anywhere near me?"

Roman leaned over and quickly pecked her on the lips over Seth's shoulder "Because he's an asshole"

Seth laughs and shrugs "Yeah that and it makes my world go round to aggravate him" he said placing Melanie's feet firmly on the ground.

Melanie laughs but is swept off of her feet again once Roman puts his suitcase in the trunk. He carries her to the passenger seat and opens the door. She shakes her head but doesn't argue. He leans in to the passenger seat and whispers in her ear.

"You look beautiful baby"

She reaches up and cups his face with her hands "Thank you Le" she says as she kisses him between each of her words.

Roman licks his lips and lets out a low rumble from deep in his chest.

"Oh my god can you atleast take me home first" Seth says laughing from the back seat.

"You just be happy that you're getting a ride at all….hater!" Roman says glaring at Seth as Melanie still held his face in her hands.

"We should probably get going babe I don't want to be late picking up lady bug."

Roman nodded closed her door and jogged to the driver's side.

It took them 20 minutes if that to make it back to the house. They had so much time left that they had more than enough time to drop Roman and Seth's suitcases off and for Roman to take a quick shower and change clothes before jumping back in the escalade and heading over to pick Joelle up from school.

On the way to Joelle's school Roman picked up Melanie's hand in his own and placed them on his thigh.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

She turned and smiled at him "You're not too tired?"

Roman flashed her a megawatt smile; "Nope"

His smile was so infectious Melanie couldn't help but mimic it "Okay where are we going?"

Still smiling Roman shrugged his shoulder "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Not again!" Melanie said as she leaned her head back against the head rest and started to laugh. "This is our first date all over again!"

Roman chuckled "Yes but you enjoyed it didn't you?"

Melanie bit her lip and answered quietly "True"

"Alright then" he said as he pulled into the pick-up lot at the school "You just be ready at 8. My mom is going to watch Jo for us. She said this is her last hurrah for the next 3 to 4 weeks because she knows once we tell Jo you are staying at our house she isn't going to want to leave your side."

Melanie covered her eyes and chuckled not noticing when Roman opened his door or doubled back and leaned over the console in her direction until she felt his lips pressing against her cheek. Pulling away he smirked at her and slid out of the truck, closing the door securely behind him he jogged across the street towards the entrance of the school. Normally he would immediately go to Melanie's side to open her door but they had already constructed their plan of attack.

Melanie craned her head and watched as Roman weaved through the crowd looking for Jo. She laughed as women tried to stop him left and right and he politely curved them every time by side stepping them when they went to touch him, or by giving them a tight smile no doubt when they said something lewd that they had no business saying at all let alone around the children.

She knew when he had found her Lady bug because he kneeled down and then stood back up and turned in her direction. She could see Jo in his arms her teal shimmery little mermaid book bag making her easily recognizable as it sparkled in the sunlight. Since Joelle wasn't paying attention he was easily able to signal Melanie to make her approach. Quickly making her way out the truck and across the street, she watched as he whispered to Joelle and pointed in her direction over Joelle's tiny little shoulder.

Joelle whipped her head around and screamed the minute she spotted her. Shoving her way out of Roman's arms she began to run the minute her feet hit the ground. Melanie cracked up laughing and kneeled with open arms as Joelle came flying towards her, her momentum nearly sending the both of them tumbling to the ground.

"MELLLLLLLYYYYY! I'm so happy you're here!" she said happily.

Melanie leaned over and kissed her on her cheek "Aww lady bug I'm happy I'm here too I missed you soooooooo much."

"I missed you more!" she giggled

"Oh yeah?" Melanie asked just as Roman made his way over to them and wrapped one arm around Melanie's back ushering them back towards the truck.

"Yeah" Joelle nodded

"Well good if you missed me so much you won't mind if we all go and spend some time together by going and getting some ice cream!"

Joelle pushed her arms up and down in the air and chanted loudly and excitedly "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Melanie threw her head back and burst out laughing.

Roman shook his head and chuckled. "Only my kid" he said watching as Melanie put Joelle in her booster seat before securing herself in the front seat.

Roman was silent the entire way to the ice cream shop but Joelle was not. She talked a mile a minute and aimed her entire conversation at Melanie who was 100% engaged and listening in to all of the little details of Joelle's day, so much so that neither one of them realized when they made it to the ice cream shop, even though Roman had already parked and exited the vehicle. They didn't realize they had arrived until Roman made it to their side of the truck to open the doors for them to get out, but Roman didn't mind, he played his position and followed a few steps behind and watched as Melanie and Joelle walked hand in hand in front of him as if he wasn't even there.

They had come at a perfect time with the exception of the workers and the three of them it was completely empty in the ice cream shop. They easily placed their orders, got their ice cream and took a seat at a secluded corner table by the window.

The minute that they sat down Joelle let out a strangled gasp

"OH" she exclaimed excitedly "I made something for you Melly! But it's at my house can you come over for a little while so I can give it to you please?" she begged as she clasped her hands together. Not waiting for Melanie's response she turned her head to look at her father "Daddy can Melly come over to our house I want to show her what I made for her!"

Roman smiled at his daughter he knew she would be ecstatic over this but he decided in typical dad fashion he was going to mess with her a little bit first. "That's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about babygirl"

Jo dropped the spoon to her Sunday and immediately assumed the worst "You guys aren't breaking up are you?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"No baby" "No lady bug no"

They both said simultaneously

She let out a sigh of relief and shoved a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth "Okay well as long as you guys aren't breaking up whatever it is I'm okay with it."

Roman rolled his eyes and Melanie shook her head.

"How would you feel about not staying with your nana and grumpy for oh say the next 21 says?" he asked while Melanie slowly sipped on her ice cream shake.

Joelle scrunched up her face and looked at her dad like he had lost his mind "If I'm not going to Nana and Grumpys then where would I go?"

"You wouldn't be going anywhere baby girl you would be staying at home"

Joelle tilted her head to the side "Okay but who would be staying with me, I can't take care of myself you know"

Melanie bit the straw in her ice cream shake to keep herself from laughing as Roman shot his daughter an incredulous look.

"I'm very aware that you can't stay by yourself" He said moving his head from side to side and mimicking her tiny voice. Reaching over for Melanie he pulled her into his lap as they both faced Joelle "How would you feel if you stayed at home with Melly for the next 3 weeks"

"But how Melly has to work too?"

Melanie gave her a crooked smile and shook her head "Not for the next 3 weeks I don't so I figured maybe if you didn't mind I could spend my time with you, I would take you to and from school, help you with your homework, you would come with me to my dance studio. It would be you and me until Daddy gets home on Thursday. Well you me and Sasha because she would be there too." Melanie said nervously as she wrung her hands in her lap.

Joelle looked at her and blinked a few times before lowering her face towards the table and exploding into tears. Roman and Melanie looked at each other in total confusion and instantly rushed to her side.

Kneeling next to her Roman rubbed her back "Baby girl don't cry tell daddy what's wrong"

When Joelle didn't respond Melanie rubbed her face and tried to get through to her "Oh Lady bug don't cry, I'm sorry we don't have to do it, you can stay with your nana and grumpy okay"

"Nooooo" she wailed swinging her head in Melanie's direction "I want to stay with you Melly!"

Melanie pulled a chair directly next to a crying Joelle and stroked her hair to try and calm her down "Then baby why are you crying?" she soothed

"I'm just…I'm just so happyyyyy" she sobbed again leaning her head into Melanie's lap.

"Are you sure?" Melanie asked as she pulled her shaking little body into a sitting position into her lap.

"Yesss" she sobbed "I'm sure….I've just been dreaming that I would have a mmo- " she shook her head, sniffled and paused "I mean be able to spend time with you just you and me and now…it's actually happening." She cried wrapping her arms on Melanie's waist. "I love you so much" she cried into her chest

Melanie felt her own eyes well with tears as she looked at Roman who simply smiled and mouthed "I told you so"

She rolled her eyes and went back to consoling Joelle as Roman cracked up with silent laughter.

Melanie ran her hands through Joelle's hair "Lady bug I love you too, and I am crazy excited to be able to spend this time with you." She said slightly detaching Joelle from her chest to tap her on the nose and tickle her neck.

Joelle scrunched her neck and upper body from the tickles and leaned her back against the table but that didn't save her as Melanie continued to tickle her until she could barely breathe.

Roman scratched his beard and chuckled "What do you say we head home, I know Sasha and Seth are waiting for you plus I need to get you fed before I take you to nana's house so Mel and I can head out on our date tonight."

"Oooooouuuuu" Joelle said in a teasing voice as she swiveled her body so that she was facing her dad and leaned her back against Mel's chest "Where are you guys going?"

Melanie playfully rolled her eyes "Your dad won't tell me"

Joelle clapped her hands together "It's a surprise? Awwww how romantic" she said as she batted her eye lashes.

Roman rose to his feet, placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at his daughter "What do you know about being Romantic…..you know what, don't answer that. Let's go Princess Romance"

Joelle swiveled back around and placed her arms around Melanie's neck Melanie didn't even think twice as she stood up with Jo in her arms and perched her on her hip.

Roman smiled wrapped his arm around their backs, pulled them close to his side and said "What do you say we show Melanie to her new home?"

Joelle smiled and nodded her head yes. Taking her hands she slowly inched her little hands behind Melanie's head and played with her ponytail as they headed towards the car. At first she was fully expecting Melanie to tell her no, to stop it, or to push her hands away but Melanie never said or did either of those things.

She simply leaned forward and kissed Joelle on the nose. Her playing in her hair didn't seem to bother her in the least, A small smile formed across Joelle's lips who continued to wrap Melanie's curls around her tiny little fingers.

With her hands still entangled in Melanie's curly ponytail she hesitantly looked up at Melanie who was staring straight ahead at the truck and said ever so softly

"Every night when I went to bed and said my prayers I would pray for someone for my daddy so he wouldn't be lonely, he was always a really good daddy, the best actually but he didn't smile a lot before…..." Melanie slowly turned her head so that she was looking directly at Joelle. Joelle put her little hands on Melanie's face and moved them back and forth mimicking soothing gentle movements that Melanie had done for Joelle on many different occasion. Pausing to hold Melanie's face in her small little hands Joelle looked Melanie in the eye and said "But since you've come around, my daddy always smiles now and I do too…you make me and my daddy very, very happy Melly." She said smiling and continuing to wiggle her littler fingers along Melanie's face.

Roman and Melanie stood still in the middle of the parking lot. They were both stunned into silence by Joelle's admission.

Turning his face to the side Roman wiped the tears from his eyes. He never realized until now how much Joelle actually paid attention to his emotions. His daughter was 100% right, he didn't smile as much before Melanie, and he absolutely was nowhere near this happy. This woman was his everything, for her and Jo he would go to the ends of the world just to see them smile or hear them laugh. There was no way in the world he could ever go back to life without her in it. Looking up he saw the smile on his daughters face slowly fade.

Looking up at Melanie, Joelle dropped her gaze nervously and asked quietly "Do…do daddy and I make you happy too?"

Roman smiled softly as he watched the two of them in each other's arms. He wasn't scared to hear Melanie's answer he knew that she loved them, he knew that she was in love with him and wanted him and Jo just as much as they did her, but he also knew that Joelle needed to hear this answer for herself.

Melanie felt the lump in her throat and the tears that rolled down her cheeks. This little girl had absolutely no idea how much she loved her, how far she would go to protect her. Shifting Joelle so that she was sitting at the front of her waist with a leg on her left, and on her right she gently cradled the back of Jo's head.

She knew her voice was going to be shaky but she didn't care, she needed to get this out.

"Lady bug….you and your daddy make me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life." Tucking a piece of hair behind Joelle's ear she continued "I would do anything to make sure you and your daddy were happy; you guys are my everything Jo. You and your daddy are my first priority, above everyone and everything else in my life….always! There's nothing I won't do for you and your dad do you understand me?"

A large single tear rolled down Joelle's face but she smiled, nodded, wrapped her little arms around Melanie's neck and dug her head into her shoulder and let the tears freely flow down her little cheeks. "I love you so much Melly"

Melanie hugged Joelle tightly to her body "Oh babygirl I love you too. I promise you I couldn't love you anymore if I tried" she hiccupped through her own tears as Roman walked over and securely wrapped his arms around the both of them.

Standing in the parking lot for a few more tender hugs and kisses Roman sighed and placed one final kiss to the tops of both of their heads. "Come on my loves it's time for us to go home."

A smile spread across Joelle's face from ear to ear as she repeated softly "Home."

Roman smiled at his daughter "Yes baby girl home."

Joelle continued to smile as Melanie carried her the last few steps to the car. She laid her head on Melanie's shoulder and enjoyed the comfort of being in Melanie's loving embrace and the soothing way Melanie ran her hand up and down her back.

Roman opened the back passenger door and stepped to the side allowing Melanie enough room to lower Joelle into her booster seat. Though she didn't want to Joelle begrudgingly released her grip on Melanie's neck and buckled herself into her booster seat. Smiling she shuddered in excitement as she looked out the window. She hadn't felt this happy, protected and loved in a really long time, and she knew it was all attributed to being with her Dad and her Melly.

As the truck came to a stop at the stoplight Joelle looked up just as her dad leaned over the center console and motioned for Melanie to do the same. The minute she did he kissed her softly on the lips and ran his knuckles along the side of her face.

"I love you Lalelei"

"I love you to Le"

Joelle bit her lip and smiled in anticipation. If feeling like this is what the next 21 days is going to be like, they were going to be the best 21 days of her 6 year old life.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies! I bet you didn't expect to hear from me again this soon lol. Thank you to all of the new readers and to all of my TLD crew who continue to read and support this story. Thank you for all of the new favs/follows/and comments. I really appreciate them. I checked out the stats on the last update and it was CRAZY! most views on this story in one day ever! I cant thank you all enough for your continued support.**

 **Madjai6 - M6! No you didn't but I will let it slide lol and LMAO Roman cant just keep kicking SJ's ass he is gonna have a few more peoples asses he needs to kick but first Mel is gonna kick some ass herself lol...but that wont be for a few more chapters. :) and no I'm not going to elaborate! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - hey boo! thank you I'm glad to be back too! I'm glad you liked the last chapter hope you like this one just as much. :)**

 **swthrt890 - Thank you sweets!**

 **ReignsAmbroseBalorAJRollins - Heck no! those are the two easiest ways to get yourself hurt real quick! Oh Le was going to get his ass handed to him if he didn't get there in time and I had to add something as an ode to Taker! and I love that movie so glad you got that reference lol. Mel and Leati are definitely relationship goals! They are just so supportive of each other its crazy. And oh you are far to kind! I could never be a writer for creative lol.**

 **KiaraKitty08 I know I'm so sorry for the wait but hopefully this second super long update makes up for it :) Am I forgiven?**

 **Lesliebobo - I thought about it but decided to keep Kane retired for this fic.**

 **Pica616 - I haven't gotten to Ric yet but I promise I haven't forgotten about him. There will be a conversation or flashback with him and Melanie and his thoughts on the whole thing and how it went down.**

 **Samr09 - I know I'm so sorry I suck! lol but I am thrilled that you liked the update! :) I had to do the double take out...I felt like they were begging for it lol. I hope you enjoy this update just as much! Since I updated again so quickly am I forgiven? or atleast on the road to forgiveness lol**

 **NicolexxBee - Literally that is the best thing a writer could ever hear! Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Alright my lovelies! I'm hoping to update no later that Monday. :) So get ready its going to get interesting :) Also if you haven't already you might want to listen to the song Despacito...NOT the Justin Beiber version (Insert side eye) the original version with Daddy Yankee and Luis Fonsi...it will play a very integral part in the next update ;)**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	58. Family History Lesson

**Chapter 58 Family History Lesson**

As soon as they walked through the door Joelle spotted Seth and Sasha sitting on the couch in the living room. Running over to them she catapulted herself in the air and jumped on Seth's lap

"Hey Uncle Seth, Hey Auntie Sasha!" she said happily kissing them both on their cheeks.

"Hey baby" they said Seth kissing her left cheek while Sasha kissed her right cheek.

"What's got you so happy?" Seth asked as Roman and Melanie walked hand in hand into the living room.

"Well not only are you guys staying here at my house for 3 weeks but Daddy and Melly said Melly is gonna take care of me while she is here and that makes me happy!" she said as she wiggled back and forth dancing away on Seth's lap, eliciting a laugh from all of the adults.

Looking at the clock Melanie shook Romans hand and motioned to Sasha "Sasha you want to help me get ready for my date? Le is taking me to dinner at 8" she said taking a step towards the stairs.

Roman pulled her backwards wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Lalelei its only 4:30 why are you getting ready now"

Melanie tipped her head "You do want me ready by 8 right?"

"Yeaaaa" he said slowly

"Then that means I need to start now, I need to pick out my outfit."

"Her shoes!" Sasha added from the couch

Melanie ran her hand through her hair "Figure out what I'm going to do with this hair"

"And let's not forget the make up!" Sasha shouted from the couch as she tapped Seth on the shoulder "Take me upstairs please, Mel and I have a lot of things we need to do and not a lot of time to do it in"

"Can I come? I want to help" Joelle said as she walked around the side of the couch.

Melanie held her hand out for Joelle to grasp. "Absolutely lady bug, let's go" she said motioning her hand towards the stairs.

Roman kissed the back of Melanie's head before she walked away and towards the stairs.

"Okay I guess I'll make Jo something to eat, baby girl what would you like to eat tonight, chicken fingers and French fries?"

"Or how about Chicken Fingers and a salad" Melanie shot over her shoulder.

"Oooooo yeah! Chicken fingers and a salad" Joelle said as she hopped her way up the last two stairs.

Roman scratched his beard and smiled "Chicken fingers and salad it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs Joelle and Sasha high fived each other "Melly you are going to look so pretty tonight just like a princess!" she said as she bounced on the edge of the bed.

Melanie laughed and continued running the flat iron through the last strand of her curly hair. "Thank you lady bug, let's just hope that your daddy thinks so"

"Oh he will" Sasha snickered from the bed

"Who is he and what will he do?" Roman asked as he walked through the bedroom door.

"He is you daddy and you will think that Melly looks like a princess once she is done getting dressed" Joelle said happily while Melanie and Sasha smiled at her.

"Oh I'm sure she absolutely will" he said licking his lips and walking in Melanie's direction. He walked towards her slowly, deliberately looking her up and down as she stood in the bathroom wearing a cream satin robe that stopped just above her mid-thigh. Slowly removing the flat iron from her hand he set it on the sink and lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. His eyes were no longer that beautiful light gray that she had become accustomed to. They were dark much darker than normal. She knew that look, and she knew what that color meant she had seen it from him a few times before.

He wanted her, and he was about to make it known exactly how much.

With his free hand he gripped the fabric between his hands at the small of her back and brought his lips down to meet hers in a slow yet passionate kiss. She snaked her arms up his chest and around his neck and moaned into his mouth. Standing up on her tip toes she brought her hands forward so that they were cupping his face.

Melanie took his lower lip between her teeth and gently bit down. She felt his fingers gently moving against her back followed by a cool breeze that was hitting the area of her thighs that was usually covered by her robe.

"Ou te manao e alofa ia te oe" (I want to make Love to you so bad) he whispered

He knew she didn't know what he said and he was hoping she wouldn't ask. He didn't want it to seem like he was pressuring her, he would wait for her as long as he needed to, but he also wanted to be honest, and if she were to ask he would tell her he dreamed of the day she would let him make love to her. Dreamed of the day she told him she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

But for now he needed to be patient, and for now he knew he needed to pull back before he stepped over the line and ruined everything.

Easing his head back Melanie shook her head against his lips in protest. Reaching her hand up she tangled her fingers into his loosened ponytail, to keep his head in place.

To say Roman was surprised was an understatement but he quickly recovered. He was determined to give his love what she wanted, but he knew she had to make the first move. He wanted to make sure she was ready for whatever they decided to do next.

He didn't know that she ached for him to touch her; and that she wouldn't attempt to stop him if he tried to do so right now. If he did he wouldn't have wasted anytime in removing every piece of clothing that stood between them and satisfying her in every way that she desired.

Melanie felt a draft hit her entire lower half. She knew that her bottom was completely exposed, but she didn't care. With him she felt secure. With him she felt loved, with him she felt beautiful, with him she felt desired by him and desire for him.

Roman pulled her closer to his body and pressed her firmly up against his pulsating manhood. Melanie whimpered and kneaded the back of his neck between her fingers. Her growing desire mounting for him the longer she remained in his embrace. She didn't know exactly how far she was willing to go but she knew that right now all she wanted in this very moment was her boyfriend the single love of her life to touch her…everywhere.

But instead he stood in place and fisted the thin satin between his hands as he continued kissing her passionately, both of them completely oblivious to the wants and desires of the other.

Alas either way it wasn't meant to be because in this very moment a small giggle from the bedroom followed by a clearing of someone's throat brought the both of them crashing back down to reality.

Roman groaned lowly and begrudgingly released Melanie's lips from his. Letting go of the bunched up fabric in his hand, he smoothed it down, and coped one more feel of her backside. Melanie shook her head and giggled into his chest. He stole one more kiss then turned them slowly so that their side profile was towards Sasha and Joelle as he closed his eyes and touched his forehead against Melanie's.

Melanie's eyes grew wide as she remembered that Joelle was in the room the entire time. Turning her head towards Sasha, Sasha laughed and mouthed "It's fine, she couldn't see from here"

Melanie breathed a sigh of relief but that relief was short lived as Sasha decided to have a little fun at their expense.

"So ya'll was just going to make out in front of the both of us like we weren't sitting here or in my case laying right here on the bed." Sasha said with a smirk on her face as Joelle sat there kicking her legs back and forth beaming at the both of them.

"I'm not complaining I would love to have a baby brother" Joelle said with a sly little smirk as Sasha rolled around on the bed, laughing hysterically.

Roman's head twisted so fast in his daughter's direction Melanie thought he was going to give himself whip lash.

Roman pointed his index finger at Joelle.

"You've been listening to your grandmother to much! You wait until I talk to her tonight"

Melanie chuckled and kissed him on the side of his chin "Calm down babe besides do you really think we should be scolding her when it's our fault that we forgot she was in the room?" she whispered into his chest

Roman looked at her out the corner of his eye but still stayed silent, as he slowly danced his fingers up and down her back. "Besides the point" he mumbled.

Melanie chuckled and rubbed his back "Okay Le okay…..you came upstairs for a reason did you need something?"

"No I just to let you know that we didn't have to drop Jo off at my moms, she is going to watch her over here instead."

Melanie shrugged "Okay whatever is easier for her."

Roman nodded reached up and slowly ran his fingers through her freshly straightened hair.

"What do you think?" Sasha asked

Roman smiled and curled a small strand around his fingers "I love it she looks beautiful, but to be honest I love it curly too."

"Good because this is a pain in the ass to straighten" Melanie said as Roman laughed, shook his head and made his way towards their closet.

"Hey princess you want to help daddy pick out his suit for tonight?"

"Yup!" she said hopping off of the bed and following him into the closet.

For a while the conversation they had was simple he would ask about a suit and Joelle would say yes or no but the conversation took a hard left when Joelle groaned loudly from the closet and said

"Daddy do I have to do everything?! Excuse me sir!"

Melanie and Sasha looked at each other and covered their mouths attempting to hold in their laughter

"What's wrong with this one?" Jo asked

"I don't like that one!"

"Well what about this one?"

"I mean it's all right"

"You're kidding right?"

Melanie was bent over at the waist as she listened to them bicker back and forth.

"I'm not doing this with you dad…the next thing I pick out is what you're going to wear and if you don't like it you're going to be on your own."

Sasha hobbled over to Melanie and they both had to lean on the sink in order to remain standing.

Jo was completely over his shenanigans.

"What about…this one?" she said excitedly

"I like that one…that one could be the one Jo,"

"It's going to have to be because I'm not doing this with you all night dad" she mumbled lowly but yet still loud enough so everyone could hear her.

Melanie and Sasha doubled over in laughter. They could hear the smile in Romans voice as he said

"What do you think of this purple tie to go with it?"

Joelle sighed "No wear the red one that I picked out dad"

"Why not the purple one?"

"Because the red will match better."

"I mean it does go nicely but I like the purple better."

They heard a small rustling followed by a chuckling Roman as Joelle shook her head and walked out of the closet.

"Good luck with that one! He's a mess" Jo said pointing towards the closet, rubbing her head she walked out of her room and down the hallway muttering "Now I have a headache"

Roman stuck his head out of the closet clutched his suit to his chest and started laughing hysterically.

"You did that to her on purpose didn't you?" Melanie asked

Roman smiled wider and nodded his head.

Sasha hobbled back over to the bed "That's horrible!" she laughed as Melanie wiped the tears from her face.

"All I'm saying is your lucky I didn't put my make up on yet because laughing at you two my poor mascara and eyeliner would be ruined!"

Roman chuckled and walked towards her with his suit draped over his arm.

"All I'm saying is running mascara and all you would still be the most beautiful woman in the world" he said leaning forward and capturing her lips in his.

Melanie reached up and gently cupped the bottom of his face.

He placed small repeated kisses against her lips before slowly pulling away from her.

Melanie whimpered in displeasure.

Leaning forward he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kissing the side of her head he said "I'm going to go get ready in the guest room"

Melanie tilted her head up and looked at him in confusion

"Why? You don't have to you can get ready in here I can go and finish in Sasha's room.

Roman shook his head "Nope I'm not kicking you out of our bathroom you stay here and finish up I'll see you in a few baby."

Lifting her off her feet this time he brought her up to his eye level. The bottom of her robe rose high enough to barely cover her bottom.

Melanie fought the urge she had to wrap her legs around his waist and instead crossed her ankles and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't wait to be alone with you tonight, I missed you so much."

Melanie leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, slowly methodically, taking her time as she massaged her tongue against his own. Pulling away she murmured against his lips "Me either baby, remind me again where we're going again."

Roman smirked and nipped at her bottom lip "Nice try Lalelei, I'm still not tell you" he said chuckling and shaking his head.

Melanie leaned her head back and cracked up laughing. Smacking him playfully on the chest she said.

"Fine, fine, keep your little secret to yourself then."

Roman gently placed her back on the ground and took her chin between his index finger and thumb.

"I'll meet you downstairs at 8 baby"

Melanie bit her lip and nodded.

Roman eyes her up and down one final time grunted his approval and quickly made his way out the bedroom door and down the hallway towards the guest bedroom.

Melanie groaned loudly and rocked herself from side to side.

"Giiirrrrrrrrrrlllll Ro was looking at you like you were a damn snack! Come on lets finish getting you ready for this hot date you two have tonight, we don't want to keep Lover boy waiting."

Melanie smiled and showed her sparkling white teeth in the process. Taking the bench from the end of the bed she brought it into the bathroom and sat it in front of the vanity to use it as a chair so Sasha could do her make up.

Lost in her own thought she didn't hear Sasha call her, she didn't know Sasha was trying to get her attention until she felt her gently shake her shoulder with one hand and snapping in front of her face with the other.

"Mellll, what's on your mind babe? You seem distracted."

Melanie pulled her head back and shook her head "No not… well yeah I am distracted but I'm also really excited. I love spending time with Le and he always tries and makes our time together so special it's just..I have something on my mind and I'm not quite sure how to bring it up to him."

Sasha backed up and sat on the edge of the tub. "Okay well what is the topic maybe I can help you figure out a way to bring it up to him."

Melanie pursed her lips together. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then looked towards the ground and scratched her nose.

"I…I think I want to be more intimate with Le, not quite full out sex yet but definitely more than just making out and petting" she said nervously

Sasha blinked rapidly at her for a minute then shook her head quickly as if to shake away the shock at what she just heard.

Sasha held her hand up "Pause!" Sasha said standing up and wobbling out the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Melanie wasn't sure where she was going until she heard the bedroom door close and Sasha wobble back in her direction.

Melanie stood up "Here you sit on the bench"

Sasha didn't argue she just slowly lowered herself down into the ultra plush bench. Getting comfortable she looked at Mel who had sat down Indian style on the smooth marble floor, taking a deep breath she said "Okay let's try this again, did you say you _**think**_ you want to be more intimate?"

Melanie stared at her for a moment then shook her head from side to side "Wrong choice of words I _**know**_ I want to be more intimate with him"

Sasha tried to hide her smile, sitting on her hands to hide her excitement she asked "Are you sure you're ready?"

Melanie nodded her head yes as a smile slowly tugged the corners of her lips upwards "I just want to be close to him Sasha" Softly sighing she closed her eyes as if imagining her words in her head "I want to touch him, and damn it all to hell if I don't want to be touched right back" she said making Sasha throw her head back and laugh.

"He looks at me and my heart skips a beat, he touches me and I get goosebumps. Sasha my body yearns for this man, but it's not just physical he speaks to my very soul Sash and he does it without even realizing it. The way that he protects me, the way that he holds me, I have never felt this safe, this protected this loved, this valued this…..this…happy" she said finally opening her eyes. "He makes me feel comfortable enough to want to take this step to begin to give myself to him physically and he has no idea" she said as she dropped her head in her hands. "How do I tell him Sash, Jesus I feel so damn awkward" she said with a light laugh.

Sasha leaned forward "Mel, just tell him you're ready to take the intimacy up a notch in your relationship, after what I just witnessed between you two I am sure he won't have a problem with that. He loves you Mel and by Love I mean is head over heels about you, I say just tell him, or better yet…show him." She said with a sly smile

Melanie thought for a second "Show him huh"

Sasha nodded her head "You know men, many of them are more of the hands on type of learners not sure if Rome is the same but even if he isn't if you give him visual, and physical clues I can assure you he will not complain" she said with a bob of her head.

Melanie's smiled widened "I think I can do that."

Just as quickly as her smile formed it dropped into a frown. Looking at Sasha she said

"I have a bone to pick with you, you just said after what you saw you don't think he would have a problem with taking our intimacy to the next level, but you told me earlier that you didn't see anything!"

Sasha wagged her finger "Correction I told you that Princess didn't see anything and she didn't because I managed to keep her distracted most of the time but me…I got an eyeful" she chortled

Melanie covered her face and laughed. Leave it to Sasha to be a creeper and watch as she made out with Le.

Sasha clapped her hands together to get her attention.

"Alright enough of that, come on Mel we have to finish getting you ready, something tells me you're going to have a very eventful night" she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down "Let's put your face on so you can get dressed we don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting" she said standing up and opening Melanie's make up pallets that were sitting on the sink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs in the living room Patricia was fixing Roman's tie. "You look so handsome son!" she said taking her hands and smoothing the shoulders of his suit jacket. Taking a step back she nodded her head in approval as she appraised him from head to toe. His hair was pulled back in a neat man bun, His tailored gray suit fit him to a tee and he paired it with a white button down shirt a violet tie lined with an argyle diamond pattern in white. And a pair of black Stacy Adams dress shoes. He looked Sharp as a thumb tack.

"Lookin smooth Ro!"

Roman turned around to see Seth carrying Sasha down the stairs.

Walking over they both hugged Patricia and then Roman.

"Calm your nerves you got this" Seth whispered into his ear as Sasha stood next to Patricia. Roman nodded and tightened his hug with Seth .

"Thanks man, I just hope she likes it" he said.

"She will, just remember she loves you just as much as you love her; she adores you, and she adores Jo. What you two have is like lightening in bottle, its special, it's rare. Believe in that, believe in her."

Roman nodded and watched Seth scoop Sasha up and walk off towards their room, but not before letting his mom know that she didn't have to stay until Roman and Melanie got back home. They knew that she wanted to spend time with Jo but they both made it known that once she was asleep if she wanted to go home and relax she could. They would take over from there.

As they made their way down the hall Sasha looked mischievously over Seth's shoulder "Have fun tonight Superman"

Roman smiled and shook his head. He opened his mouth to respond but was slightly distracted when his giggling daughter came bounding down the stairs, headed straight in his direction.

It seemed that everyone was downstairs except for Melanie. Roman looked at his watch, it was only 7:50 but he was anxious. An excited anxious but anxious all the same, so anxious that he didn't hear Joelle talking to him until she began to pull on the front of his suit jacket. Kneeling down so that he was on her eye level he pulled her so she was standing between his legs and said

"I'm sorry baby girl were you trying to get daddy's attention."

Joelle smiled "Yes, I just wanted to know if you were nervous?"

Roman tilted his head "Why would you ask that?'

"You won't stand still" she said giggling "I do the same thing when I'm nervous"

Roman smiled and kissed Joelle on her forehead "Okay you got me; maybe I'm a little nervous"

"Why?"

"I just really missed Melly the past few days baby girl that's all, well that and I'm really excited to be able to take her somewhere nice and show her how much she means to me."

Joelle nodded and gave a cheeky little smile "How much does she mean to you Daddy?" she asked as she rocked to and fro on her feet.

Roman smiled "Let me show you" he said picking Joelle up and turning his back to the stairs.

Patricia smiled watching Joelle gasp and scream in surprise "YESSSSSSSSS!" she said as she tossed her entire body backwards making Roman take a step to the side to compensate for her dramatics so that she wouldn't fall backwards onto her head.

Roman put a finger up to his lips signaling her to keep quiet as he smiled at her in excitement. Her approval meant everything.

Laughing at the sight in front of her, Patricia almost missed the sound of the clicking of heels that began their descent down the stairs. Turning her head, her breath caught in her throat, and her hand clutched her chest. She uttered one single word.

"Mozzafiato" (Breathtaking)

Roman looked at his mother and put his hand in his packet. Turning with Joelle in his arms he followed his mother's line of sight. Green met gray and everything else around them immediately disappeared.

Joelle slipped out of his arms with no resistance from her father and went to her grandmother who happily picked her up into her arms as they both watched Roman and Melanie who had yet to look anywhere but each other.

"Wow" he said eyeing Melanie from top to bottom.

Breathtaking wasn't the word. She was a piece of art.

She wore an off the shoulder long sleeve dress, the top was black and the skirt was a creamy white with black lace roses lining the rim of the skirt. His gaze drifted down to her perfectly shaped legs and stopped at her feet which were adorned in a pair of black open toe strappy stilettos that had a high back that stopped just above the back of her ankle and laced along her feet and up the base of her ankle.

Her pin straight hair was parted in the middle and lay behind her shoulders and straight down her back. Adding to her already flawless look she kept her make up light and relatively natural with the lone piece of color being the red lipstick that adorned her full lips.

Her feet didn't even hit the bottom of the step before Roman was ready and waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Wrapping his hand around her he pressed his hand to the small of her back "Sei perfezione" (You're perfection)

Melanie lowered her head, but not before he saw her cheeks begin to blush. Slowly lifting her head she took a small step back and ran her hand along the lapel of his suit jacket

"Tu sei uno a parlare, sembri incredibile Le" (You're one to talk, you look incredible Le)

"I'm just trying to keep up with you" he mouthed placing his hand on her neck under her hair and kissing her on the lips.

Pulling away from her his eyes locked on her flawless face, specifically her perfectly shaped non smudged lips.

As if reading his mind Melanie winked at him, smiled and said "Smudge proof lipstick"

Roman arched his eyebrow "When we get back home you mind if we conduct an experiment to see how accurate that claim actually is?"

Her face blushed red again but she didn't shy away from him, she leaned forward and replied lowly "I'd love that, but keep in mind sometimes you have to do these types of experiments more than once just to make sure the actual result can be trusted, so be ready to conduct some of these experiments twice, maybe even three times." She said shrugging one of her perfectly exposed shoulders.

Roman threw his head back and let out a thunderous laugh, and watched as she walked towards his mother and Jo. If he didn't know any better he would think she was adding a little extra swing to her hips as she sashayed away from his side. He tipped his head to the side and watched. If she was going to give him a show who the hell was he to object.

Quickly saying their goodbyes Roman and Melanie made their way outside and into his suv. After helping Melanie into the passenger seat he made his way into the driver's side buckled up and backed them out of the driveway.

Taking a peak out the corner of his eye Melanie was sitting with her body slightly turned in his direction, and her hands intertwined on her black clutch that sat in her lap.

Reaching his hand over he placed it across her lap and on her thigh.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Melanie smiled. Remembering the advice she was given earlier she reached her left arm under Romans arm rested her hand on his inner thigh and gently kneaded the inside of his thigh with her fingers.

She felt the car slightly accelerate. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Lifting her hand that was still in her lap she placed her hand over his as it rested on her leg and began to slowly run her fingers in a light up and down motion on top of his fingers.

"Yes but it's okay, I don't mind hearing you say it again"

She felt his hand begin to slowly caress her leg; his voice came out that low baritone that made tingles run up her spine "I've missed you so much, the next 3 weeks without you is going to be hell babe"

Stopping at the stoplight he turned his head in her direction and slowly raked his eyes down the front of her frame. Lifting his hand from her leg and stroking his index finger along her cheek he said "The only saving grace is knowing I'm coming home to you every Thursday."

Shifting the position of his hand he lightly dragged his thumb across her lips.

Melanie puckered her lips and kissed the pad of his thumb. Roman closed his eyes and took in a ragged breath.

When Roman opened his eyes he blinked hard, he felt like his eyes were playing tricks on him as he gazed into her shimmering green ones. He had never seen that look on her face before. She had a small smirk and her eyes were hooded as she held his gaze. He opened his mouth but had to abandon his mission when a loud honk sounded off behind him. Huffing in annoyance he turned in his seat put one hand on the steering wheel and again placed his hand on her leg. This time testing out the waters he placed it higher on her thigh than it previously was the first time.

Melanie didn't flinch. She just continued to lightly massage his hand with her finger tips.

They rode in comfortable silence as they caressed each other, that is until Despacito came on the radio and Melanie closed her eyes tilted her head back and began to rock back and forth in her seat grinding against the seat to the beat singing along with the lyrics as Roman enviously eyed her thighs and the seat as she moved effortlessly to the beat.

"You know I think this might be the first time I have ever seen you dance"

Melanie slowed her movements and gave him the side eye but didn't completely stop her dancing.

"No, I've danced in front of you before"

Roman shook his head "No babe I've never seen you dance before, I must say I'm a little jealous of the passenger seat right now, and by a little I mean a lot!"

Melanie chuckled and flashed him a sly smile "Damn seems I've been more than a little derelict in my girlfriend duties, what do you say you dance with me later and I promise you instead of you being jealous of the passenger seat the passenger seat will be jealous of you" Adding a wink for emphasis she turned her head forward to watch the road. She saw him grip the steering wheel tighter than usual. She bit her lip dipped her head to look down in her lap and smiled as she listened to him sharply inhale and slowly exhale.

Leaning over she took her hand and again placed it on his inner thigh but much like him earlier she placed it much higher than she had the first time. Moving her fingers up and down against his dress pants she heard his breathing start to sound a little heavier and the hand that he had on her thigh began to softly squeeze her flesh in-between his fingers.

She struggled to keep from lulling her head back and settled for dipping her head forward a little. If her stroking his thigh felt as good as him caressing her leg she had no idea how he was able to focus on driving right now.

Roman made a slow left turn "Baby…I promise you I'm not complaining but if you keep touching me like this we aren't going to make it inside the restaurant, and that would be a shame, especially because I know how much you have been dying to come here."

Melanie forced herself to look up. The minute she did she shrieked in excitement and covered her mouth with her hands.

She looked over at a chuckling Roman who was more than amused at her reaction.

"Awww babe" she said leaning over to him, cupping his face and placing a soft sweet kiss to his lips.

Roman exited the car handed the keys to the valet and walked over to open the door and help Melanie out the car.

Melanie looked up at the Restaurant and was unable to resist her initial reaction.

"Wow"

Roman grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers and led her inside the restaurant. Even he had to admit it was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Paradisus –Paradise in Latin. Roman had to admit the name was extremely fitting.

Walking up to the Maître D they were greeted by a beautiful brunette whose smile grew three times her regular size when she set her eyes on Roman. Seeing the reaction she had to him Roman pulled Melanie closely into his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He wasn't leaving anything to chance. He was making his availability or lack thereof completely known off the bat. Smiling at the hostess he said

"Hi I have a reservation for two for me and my girlfriend under the name Anoai."

The hostess smile faltered just a bit but she quickly recovered. Looking down in the reservation book she nodded her head and grabbed two menus.

"Absolutely please follow me" she said as she looking enviously at Melanie and then back up to Roman.

Melanie didn't even notice the look the hostess was giving them she was too busy being in complete awe of the aura of the restaurant, it was everything she thought it would be and then some. Wood beams lined the ceilings, the tree branches and moss covered every inch of the ceiling and even ran across some of the beam work as well. The color scheme was a beautiful crèam with wood and seafoam green accents, mason jar lights hung from the beams. Melanie was beside herself, she couldn't wait to sit at their table so she could continue to take in the beauty of the restaurant.

However the further they walked into the restaurant the more curious she became. They seemed to be walking past the main dining room and out a private entrance/exit. Tipping her head to the side she was quiet as they were lead to a secluded area though sliding glass doors.

Freezing mid step she couldn't believe her eyes.

Leati had done the impossible.

He managed to get an already exclusive restaurant to be even more exclusive and offer them a beautiful table for two in their renowned Garden. A garden that was usually open to all restaurant patrons to walk through and enjoy was now shut down and roped off to all other guest with the sole exceptions being the two of them.

In the midst of all the beauty that the Garden contained Melanie's eyes were drawn to a young willow tree which served as the backdrop to a romantic table setting for two decorated with a stark white table cloth that was lined with candles, baby breathes and Eucalyptus, but that wasn't all. Suspended from the tree branches and hovering just above the table were 2 faux candle chandeliers.

It was beautiful.

Placing their menus on the table the Hostess nodded politely and said "Your waiter will be with you shortly. We hope you enjoy your dining experience here with us tonight"

"Thank you" they both said in Unison.

Roman walked over and pulled out Melanie's chair, and pushed it back in for her as she lowered herself into the seat.

He ran his fingers along her shoulder sending shivers throughout her entire body. Lowering himself so that he could whisper in her ear he asked

"Do you like it?"

Melanie shook her head no "No babe, I don't like it, I love it" she said slowly turning her head to meet his gaze. "You spoil me" she said with a soft smile.

Roman eased his hand behind her neck "You deserve this and so much more Lalelei"

Pulling her head closer to his lips he pressed his lips to hers "I love you" he said between kisses.

"I love you too"

Roman eased his way into his seat and reached across the table to hold her hand as they both perused the menu.

"Do you see anything you want?" he asked as he eyes his menu

"I do what about you?"

"To be honest if it's not a gryro I don't know much about greek food so you're going to have to help me out" he says with a laugh.

Melanie smiles and catches his eyes as just as the waiter walks back out.

"How about we try the Dolmades with Lamb for an appetizer?"

Roman nodded just as their server made it to their table. "Hi my name is Jack I will be your server today thank you for joining us here at Paradisus can I start you two off with anything to drink?"

Roman ordered a bottle of chilled merlot, as he knew that was one of Melanie's favorites. Placing their order for the Dolmade's the waiter left to give them additional time to look over the menu.

"Baby I think you would like the leg of Lamb, with the roasted potatoes and steamed vegetables."

Roman hummed. "I think you're right Lalelei that sounds amazing"

"And it will go well with the wine you ordered."

Roman closed his menu. "Sounds good to me, what about you though what are you going to order?"

Melanie slightly twerked her lips "The Moussaka is talking to my soul so I think that's what I'm going to get"

Roman chuckled "Its talking to your soul?"

Melanie nodded and put her menu down "Yup it had a whole entire conversation with it"

Roman laughed even harder. Reaching across the table he took both of her hands in his and rubbed her ring finger with his thumb and he gazed into her eyes.

Letting go of one of her hands Roman reached up and caressed her face. It was in this moment that the waiter came out with their wine, but Roman didn't move his hand, he loved her, she belonged to him just as he belonged to her and he didn't care who saw them together or if they saw the affection that passed between the two. He was comfortable in himself and in their relationship and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"I love you" he mouthed to her as the waiter placed their glasses on the table, quickly and efficiently poured them both a glass and set the chilled wine off to the side of the table.

"Thank you" Roman said to the waiter without breaking eye contact with Melanie.

Jack smiled and walked away. He had seen couples who were in love before but none were as enamored with each other as the two of them. Walking away he decided to give them a little more time than usual before coming back and taking their order.

Roman took a deep breath and continued to stroke the back of her hand with his thumbs as Melanie smiled at him from across the table.

He couldn't let her get away, he wouldn't. He needed her more than he needed air to breathe and he was willing to do anything to make her see that.

"Can I tell you a little about my mom's family history?"

Melanie's smile widened she loved hearing about his family, she already knew a lot about his dad's side but his moms side was more of a mystery, so she was all ears as she nodded her head for him to continue.

"When my mother's great grandfather 3 times removed came over from Italy he had just turned 18 spoke very little english had nothing but the clothes on his back, less than fifty dollars U.S in his one pocket and a family heirloom his mother had given him on her deathbed in his other pocket, but his meagar circumstances didn't stop him from working his hardest and doing his best in a land where he knew nothing, and had to start all over with no friends or family to help guide him through the journey. Eventually he got a job working in a restaurant. It wasn't much but it paid him just enough to get by. He would make sure the floors were clean and would do any other odd jobs they had for him to do in the kitchen. It wasn't much but it was something. He started showing interest in learning how to cook and one of the chefs took notice. He took an interest in him and took him under his wing, made him his protégé, taught him everything he knew. One day when he was finishing up his shift and helping the chef prepare for the following morning he noticed the owner of the restaurant who was also Italian talking to his wife and a young woman. The two of them made eye contact and that was all it took. He was instantly smitten with her" he said with a laugh.

"Lucky for him it wasn't quite one sided because the young woman started coming around the restaurant a lot more, turns out she was the bosses daughter." Roman said with a smile

"Of course" Melanie laughed

"But after that night she would start turning up at the restaurant to 'see' her father" he said using air quotations "However somehow she always ended up in the kitchen talking to him as he worked. One day he finally worked up the courage to go and speak to her father, she was 16, not to young because he was only 18 but dating was different then, he couldn't just ask her out he had to speak to her father and ask his permission."

"Well what did her father say?" Melanie asked her attention completely invested in the re-telling of a key piece of his family's history.

Roman smiled "Well, he didn't just ask her father to date her. He asked her father to give him the chance to earn the honor of one day marrying his daughter. See he knew in his heart that she was the love of his life, and after all of their conversations that they had he was more certain than ever that she was his soulmate. He told her father that he would wait for her as long as he needed but all he wanted was a chance to prove he was worthy; a chance to prove that he could be a good provider, a good husband, a protector, a bread winner for his daughter. He wanted to prove that with him she would never want for anything, that she would always have everything that she needed and could want. He loved her, every part of her and he wanted to prove to her father that he was the right one for her."

Roman scooted his chair back and gently pulled on Melanie's hand and motioned towards his lap.

"Venite a sedere bellissima" (Come sit beautiful)

Melanie stood, walked the few steps and sat on his leg. Crossing her legs she rested on arm around his neck and left the other in her lap.

Roman wrapped his right arm around her lower back and bottom and rested his hand on the side of her butt, while his right arm lay across her lap.

"Suo padre lo ha permesso di dimostrare se stesso" (Did her father allow him to prove himself?)

Roman nodded and rubbed his hand against her leg.

"Yes he did"

Melanie scooted deeper into his lap "What happened next?"

"Well the first place he took her was on a date to the park, again dating was different so they were accompanied by her parents, but her parents kept a reasonable yet respectable distance back to allow them some privacy but not too much where they were out of their line of sight."

Melanie nodded and waited in earnest for Roman to continue.

"He had thought of everything, he set out the blanket for them to sit on under the lone willow tree in the park. He had packed her favorite foods, fresh mozzarella, prosciutto, mortadella, olives, stuffed vegetables, focaccia bread, figs, strawberries, melon, and her all-time favorite strawberry tarts."

"So he went all out for her" Melanie said with a smile

Roman nodded, smiled, and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"They had a great time talking, laughing and eating the spread he packed for them. But when they were done and almost ready to pack up he had one more thing that he wanted to give her, digging into his pocket he pulled out something that meant more to him than anything in the world."

"What?" Melanie asked tilting her head to the side as her hair fell in front of her shoulder.

"This" he said holding up a sparkling diamond ring.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my lovelies!**

 **DO NOT HATE ME for ending it that way please lol! The next chapter is done and pretty much edited but I am going to space it out and update in a few days.**

 **First I want to say thank you thank you thank you! this story is still getting favorites and likes...you guys are absolutely amazing and I absolutely appreciate all of the support you all have given me in this story! I have to give it up to all of my silent readers and my commentors you guys are the !**

 **Okay so I know I made a note to make sure you guys listen to Despacito BUT this chapter had to be split in two because it ended up being to long to post as one sooooo Despacito is coming up next chapter...GUARANTEED! reminder its the original version not the Beiber version and next chapter does get a little steamy...**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - Thank you! I love that about them, blood means nothing its all about who is always there through the good and the bad...whose there to help pick you up when you need it. Their bond is real and unmatched and I love that about them! They've already been battle tested so they have nothing to prove, they know where their love and loyalty lies. Everything they do is out of pure love for each other...they are definite #squadgoals!**

 **Madjai6 - pssssttt I could never hate you M6 you're my boo! I hope you like this one just as much...next chapter gets a little steamy :) You're welcome!**

 **ReignsAmbroseBalorAJRollins - Hell yeah they all got what they deserved! bet they wont come after them no more...or will they? hmmmmmm Yeah she is kinda moving in but you know Le and Jo always have something up their sleeve lol Hope you enjoyed this update! :)**

 **KiaraKitty08 - YES TO FORGIVENESS! lol I love the three of them together...they really are the sweetest... I have to give them some good spots right now because I'm about to shake it up when Le and Seth go back on the road...shits about to hit the fan...**

 **Guest - You're wish is my command! :) What did you think?**


	59. Family Heirloom

**Family Heriloom**

"Oh….OHHH" she gasped clasping her hand over her mouth "Le….baby…..what's going on?" she asked on the verge of tears.

Smiling Roman moved a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "This is the first, only and the oldest family heirloom that exists in my mother's family. This ring means just as much if not more than an engagement ring to us. See right before her great grandfather 3 times removed mother died she gave this to him and told him to give this to his future wife. Not as an engagement ring but as a promise, a promise and token of his commitment to her and their future. When he asked her to wear this ring he was asking her to give him a chance to prove his worth. To give him a chance to lay a strong foundation for their future that they could build on together" he said his voice giving way to the overwhelming emotions that were threatening to overtake him.

"And just as my ancestor did on that life changing first date when he presented this ring to the woman who one and a half years later became his wife, I want to ask you to give me the chance to do the same."

Lifting Melanie off of his lap he sat her down in his chair and kneeled in front of her on both of his knees.

"Melanie…there is no other way for me to say this so I'm just going to say what's on my heart. You are the love of my life. My heart and everything that I am are unequivocally without a doubt yours. I have said this on more than once occasion but I have no problem with saying it again, I desire nothing more than to one day in the very near future take you as my first, last and only wife. Please take this ring as the first step in making that happen. Please wear this ring, as a symbol and representation of my promise to always love, honor, protect and do right by you and our family. Please take and wear this ring as a promise from me to you that I will work every day to earn the privilege to be your husband."

Melanie was beside herself. The tears were freely flowing down her face, her vision was blurred, and her heart felt like it was going to burst. She willed her mouth to speak the words that were on her mind but nothing other than short squeaking noises made their way past her lips.

She wiped away the stream of tears that were flowing down her cheeks and through her clouded vision alternated her gaze from Roman's hopeful eyes back down to the ring that he held out proudly in front of her in-between his index finger and his thumb. She dipped her head and quietly sobbed as her hair fell around her shoulders.

It was like when they were in Texas all over again. That feeling of complete and total love washing over her so strongly that that her entire body began to quake, there was no doubt in her mind what her answer would be.

Melanie lifted her head and stared into his glistening eyes "Yes Le, it will be my honor to wear this ring." She whispered a soft smile appearing on her face as she supplied her answer.

Roman was on cloud nine. He was smiling from ear to ear as he took her shaking hand in his and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Taking her newly jeweled hand in his he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger as a tear slid down his cheek.

Melanie brushed away his tear cradled his face in her hands, pulled him forward and connected their lips together in kiss that was laced with pure unadulterated love and passion.

Gently pulling on her hair Melanie purred into the kiss, wrapped her hands around his neck and tilted her head up to give him the angle and access he desired.

Roman was bursting at the seams. He needed and wanted her more than he had ever needed or wanted any single person in his life. She was the love of his life and she just agreed to wear his families' ring. He couldn't be happier, she completed him, she brought a level of joy to his life that he never thought possible, and that is something he never wanted to go without ever again.

He felt Melanie begin to pull away from their kiss and couldn't help but to grunt his disapproval.

She smiled against his lips and giggled at his reaction. Leaning her head slightly away she stilled his head in her hands so that she could look him in the eye.

"I want you to know something…..You are the one who introduced me to what real love actually is. You're the one who makes my heart skip a beat. Every time you enter the room I get butterflies. Every time you hold my hand or touch me I get goosebumps. Every time you kiss me you light a fire in me that only you're touch can extinguish. You're my absolute everything Le, and you have me lock stock and barrel." She said softly

Running her fingers along his jawline Melanie gently kissed his lips. "You are my soulmate Leati" she whispered against his lips. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life and when the time comes I will be over the moon to become your wife, and you to become my husband, but for now I am ecstatic that you chose me to be the one to carry on your families tradition. I am honored to wear this ring, as a symbol of _**our**_ love, commitment, and devotion to each other as we move forward together in building a life and legacy that will still be alive and well long after we have both left this earth."

Roman smiled widely, he couldn't help himself, he scooped her up into his arms and swung her around in a circle, the bubbling laughter emitting from her voice at his actions, sounding like the sweetest of music to his ears. Carrying her back to her seat he sat her down and pushed her chair in for her before reclaiming his own seat.

He smiled and watched intently while Melanie looked at the shining diamond on her hand.

"Do you like it?"

She shook her head no for what was the second time that night "Not even close…. I love it, its exquisite Le" She said in awe.

Roman laughed and nodded, she was right it truly was an absolutely breathtaking ring.

A vintage 2.5 carat diamond set in a 4 pronged basket with three diamonds on the back of the basket and 3 diamonds on the front. The sides of the baskets were supported by a downward facing arrow that had a diamond set in the tip before flowing into the rest of the platinum band that had leafs in the pattern of a grapevine flowing down the sides of the band.

Roman reached over and pulled Melanie's chair to his side.

"I can't get enough of you" he murmured

Leaning forward Melanie met him halfway and placed her hands on his chest as he once again claimed her lips with his. Mel moaned and gripped the lapels of his suit jacket as he continued to feed on her succulent lips. He gripped the sides of her waist intent on again pulling her into his lap but a light clearing of someone's voice halted his plan. Pulling away, Melanie turned a light shade of red, smiled and looked up into the face of an embarrassed yet smiling Jack who had their appetizer in his hand.

Scooting her chair back into its original place she didn't miss the displeased look that Roman shot her way. She shoved back a laugh and waited as Jack placed their appetizer down in the middle of the table.

Taking his pad out of the front of his apron he asked "Are we ready to order or do both need more time."

"We're ready" Roman answered politely.

Jack nodded, quickly took their order and then turned on his heel to once again give the two their privacy.

Roman watched Melanie fawn over her new ring. She extended her arm and wiggled it against the candles on the table, then lifted her hand up and repeated the same process under the chandelier just so she could watch it sparkle against the lighting.

Watching her go through this process gave him an idea,…. a way to kill 8 birds with one stone. Smiling he pulled out his cell phone and extended his hand. She placed her hand in his and watched him take a few pictures of their conjoined hands, with her brand new diamond taking center stage, and a few selfies of the both of them with her holding her hand up facing the camera to show off her ring.

"Where are these pics going?" Melanie asked teasingly as she placed a few Dolmades onto his place before placing a few onto hers.

Unwinding her napkin she placed it in her lap as Roman continued to type away on his cell phone. Lifting his eyes he jerked his head towards her purse and said

"Check your phone"

Confused she pulled her cell phone out of her clutch to see a group text message. Opening it revealed 2 pictures one of their conjoined hands and then another of them smiling with her hand towards the camera.

The caption read **My Queen, My heart, My love….. SHE SAID YES!**

The responses were instantaneous.

 **Mama Patricia: OMG! YES! SO HAPPY ITS OFFICIAL IM GETTING ANOTHER DAUGHTER! Now all that's left is for you two to start working on giving me more grandbabies!**

 **Seth: Congrats Man I told you she would say yes!**

Melanie looked up at a cheesing Roman "Seth knew?"

Roman nodded "Yeah he has known for a while now that I wanted to give you this ring but I needed to go through the proper process first."

Melanie titled her head "Did Sasha know?"

Roman tilted his head in the opposite direction and blinked at Melanie. "You can't be serious….telling Mercedes is the same as telling you" he laughed

Melanie laughed hysterically "True….but you know she's going kill you right?"

Right on que both of their phone vibrated.

"Speaking of the devil" Roman murmured.

Melanie leaned her head back over her chair and covered her mouth with her napkin as she laughed loudly at his comment.

 **Sasha: I'm going to kill you Roman!**

 **Sasha: You should have told me I am her best friend after all…..lucky for you I'm too excited about this to stay mad so congrats guys! I love you both can't wait to see that gorgeous ring up close!**

Melanie continued to laugh "I told you" she said pointing at Roman as both of their phones dinged furiously at the flood of messages that were still coming through.

 **Nessa: YES! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY MEL! Not that you weren't welcome before but damn it, its official now! YOU'RE GOING TO BE AN ANOAI!"**

Roman chuckled as he read the message "Told you this was bigger than an engagement ring in my family"

 **Summer: YES! YES! YES! (DANCING EMOJI)**

 **Matt: It's about damn time! I was wondering what was taking you so long! WELCOME TO THE CLAN MELLY!**

 **Maritza: Best decision you have EVER made little bro! So happy to officially have you Mel, you're ours now! and we ain't giving you back!**

 **Sika: Son, you did good! You just better hope she doesn't wise up and realize that she is way out of your league!**

Melanie cracked up while Roman's face displayed a look of shock before morphing into a fit of laughter.

 **Sika: Pele, I knew you were special the first time I met you. So happy to have you in our family! If you can't tell we all love you and adore you! Can't wait to see you!**

Melanie began to furiously type her own message into the group thread. Smiling she hit send and placed her phone on the table.

 **Melanie: Thank you all so much! Le is simply amazing, You have raised an amazing son! And for that I will forever be in your debt! GET READY PEOPLE! IM GOING TO BE AN ANAOI!**

Melanie phone vibrated again. This time it was another text message from Roman, a picture of Melanie smiling down at her ring as she flicked it under the lights. The caption reading

 **You see her! That's Mrs. Leati Anaoi believe that! (insert heart eyes)**

 **Nessa: YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Summer: Preach Uce!**

 **Matt: OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **Maritza: Talk that talk baby bro!**

Melanie again cracked up laughing and put her phone back in her clutch as Roman slipped his back into his pocket.

Twitching her lips to the side Melanie looked at Roman in curiosity before working up the courage to ask "Babe, what did you mean by proper process?"

Roman put his fork down "Just like my predecessors before me I needed to ask my intended's father for his blessing"

Melanie's eyes filled with tears "You asked my dad? When?"

"When we were in Texas, after you and I had our talk on the porch, as I was taking you back inside your dad happened to be standing in the kitchen. After I took you to bed he and I had a talk, I explained the significance of the ring, what it stood for, the tradition behind it and I asked him for his blessing"

Melanie shook her head in disbelief as the corners of her mouth turned up into a broad smile. "Just when I think I couldn't love you anymore…You're amazing you know that?"

Roman winked at her and ran his knuckles down the side of her face. He was just happy to be the reason that a smile was plastered on her face.

Roman sat back and watched her turn her attention to the food that was in front of her.

The minute the Dolmades passed her lips she closed her eyes and hummed in approval "Oh my God this is so good, babe you have to taste this!"

Cutting a piece of what was on her plate she held her fork out for him to taste. The minute the fork passed his lips Roman also hummed in approval. He fully agreed with her appraisal the Dolmades were damn good.

Picking up his own utensils he ate their appetizer while they fell into an easy flow of conversation that lasted all the way through the appearance and subsequent demolishing of their entrees.

Roman couldn't ask for a better evening. Between the entrees, their conversation and the music that was playing from the restaurant their date was flawless.

Once they were both just about finished Melanie excused herself to go to the restroom. Acting quickly Roman retrieved his phone from his pocket and took a picture of her walking away. At any angle she looked like perfection, but even Roman had to admit that tonight she looked like she belonged on a runway.

Glancing towards Melanie's half eaten plate he leaned over and cut a piece of her Moussaka, but when he leaned back into his chair he somehow lost his grip on his fork and dropped it on the floor.

Well this must be karma for eating something that didn't belong to him.

Unable to see where his fork had landed he slid his chair back to see if it had gone under his seat.

Jackpot.

Putting the now dirty fork on the table he started to scoot his chair forward towards the table but a hand on his shoulder stopped him just as the familiar strum of guitar strings came through from the restaurant.

He would recognize her intoxicating perfume anywhere. Smiling he leaned back into his seat.

Melanie leaned her head down and kissed his cheek to reward him for his obedience.

Pulling her head back so that her mouth was next to his ear she whispered "Remember earlier tonight when you said you haven't seen me dance?"

Roman nodded his head yes

"I'm going to rectify that right now Le, so sit back, relax, and enjoy." She said as she sang into his ear

Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote, ( **Yes, you know I've been looking at you for a while)**

Tengo que bailar contigo hoy. ( **I have to dance with you today)**

Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome, ( **I saw that your look was already calling me)**

Muéstrame el camino que yo voy. ( **show me the way and I'll go.)**

¡Oh!

Melanie stood up, and slowly walked around the side of Roman. As she walked she dragged her hand from his left shoulder, across his back and briefly rested it on his right shoulder as she rounded his side and stood directly in front of him.

Now standing in the middle of his legs she stepped forward making him open his legs a little wider to accommodate her, leaning the top half of her body forward she placed a hand on either side of his neck as she continued to sing into his ear.

Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal. ( **I'm already enjoying it more than normal.)**

Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, ( **All of my senses are asking for more,)**

Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro. ( **this has to be done without a hurry.)**

Roman's head slightly lulled back but he fought the urge to close his eyes, he wanted to enjoy every minute of the dance she was doing for him.

Despacito ( **Slowly)**

Green locked with gray as Melanie centered herself directly in front of him.

Roman skimmed his eyes up and down her body as Melanie slowly swayed her hips from side to side perfectly matching her movements to the melody of the song.

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito. ( **I want to undress you with kisses slowly)**

Firmar en las paredes de tu laberinto ( **Sign the walls of your labyrinth)**

y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito ( **and turn your body into a manuscript)**

Melanie placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her thigh as she continued to dance and swing her hips. Slowly she slid her hands all over her body gripped her skirt in her hands and purposely raised it a few inches as she sashayed, swayed and gyrated without missing a beat while Roman hungrily devoured her body with his eyes.

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo ( **I want to see your hair dance, I want to be your rhythm)**

Que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos. ( **I want you to show my mouth your favorite places.)**

Roman's eyes followed the movement of Melanie's hands as she ran her fingers along her lower stomach.

Smoothly rotating her hips Melanie twisted her body in a 360 degree circle.

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro, ( **Let me surpass your danger zone)**

Roman went to put his hands on her waist but immediately dropped them to his sides and slipped them under his thighs to keep himself under control.

Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his neck and gave him the permission he was looking for.

"Touch me Le"

Roman groaned and cursed under his breath. "Fuck"

She again rotated her hips and her body in a circle but instead of turning in a complete circle she only did a 180 degree turn, stopping her body so that her derriere was directly in his face.

Llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami, esto es dando y dándolo. ( **I've spent a while trying, mami, this is give and giving.)**

Isolating the movement of her hips she popped her hips left to right effortlessly, while Roman ran his hand directly up her spine.

Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bam-bam. ( **You know your heart with me goes bam-bam.)**

Melanie dipped her head back just low enough to feel his fingertips creep up her neck and grip her hair in his hands while he rested the other on her sashaying hip as she popped her back, back and forth to perfectly coincide with the bam-bam lyrics of the song.

Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bam-bam. ( **You know what this babe wants from me is bam-bam.)**

Melanie stayed with her back to him as Roman slowly dragged the palms of his hands down her torso and up and down her legs.

Slowly turning back to face him, Roman continued to explore her body with his large hands sending a shockwave of heat through her body and a burning desire to her core.

A moan of desire passed through Melanie's still perfectly stained red lips as she continued to serenade him while he caressed the flesh of her thighs in-between his expertly skilled fingers.

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito. ( **Step by step, gentle gently.)**

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito. ( **We'll get closer, little by little. )**

Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza ( **When you kiss me with that skill)**

veo que eres malicia con delicadeza. ( **I see that you are malice with finesse.)**

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito. ( **Step by step, gentle gently.)**

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito. ( **We'll get closer, little by little)**

Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas, ( **This beauty is a puzzle)**

pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza. ( **but to put it together I have the piece)**

¡Oye!

Taking a few small steps to the side and away from Roman, Melanie arched her index finger at him and said seductively.

"Come dance with me"

Holding her hand out to him, Roman grasped her hand his, smoothly twisted her arm up and over her head and turned her so that her back was pressed to his front as his hands held a firm grip onto her hips.

Bending at the waist she pressed her bottom below his groin and slowly inched up as she rocked her body back and forth.

Roman groaned and cursed again "Shit Laleleli"

Hearing his reaction and feeling the bulge in his pants. She focused her grinding motion there, pleased as she felt him growing larger against her ass.

Roman gripped her hips harder and began moving his hips to match her movements.

Melanie rose at the waist, arched her back into his chest but kept her knees bent so that she could make sure every rotation and gyration hit him directly on his manhood. Reaching her hand up she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, and wrapped the other one around his back as she swayed their bodies forward and back in a serpentine motion.

Her grip on Roman's neck went slack and she realized why the minute she felt his soft powerful lips attach to her neck. The nipping, biting and licking caused her to arch her back even more as she softly mewled "Leattiiii"

Humming in satisfaction he gripped her waist and smoothly turned her to face him.

Reaching up she placed a hand on either side of his shoulders and pressed down. Catching onto what she wanted Roman bent at the knee.

Melanie straddled one of his legs and let out a curse of her own realizing that his leg perfectly aligned with her sweet spot, but she wasn't the only one with that particular issue. As she moved her knee forward she felt Roman's engorged rod rubbing directly against her leg. She rotated her hips in a circular grinding motion and lifted up and down to the beat, making sure to rub her leg against his crouch in the process.

Roman placed one hand on her lower back and the other rested dangerously under her dress cupping her just at the place where the back of her thigh met the curve of her ass as he continued to move with her in tandem unison.

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito. ( **Step by step, gentle gently.)**

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito. ( **We'll get closer, little by little)**

Que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos. ( **I want you to show my mouth your favorite places.)**

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito.( **Step by step, gentle gently)**

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito. ( **We'll get closer, little by little)**

hasta provocar tus gritos ( **until it makes you scream)**

y que olvides tu apellido **(and makes you forget your last name)**

Melanie mouthed the ending to him as they both slowly stood standing straight up, her hands snaking up his body and around his neck.

His hands completely, and unabashedly palming her ass as they swayed back and forth as the remaining melody faded out.

Despacito ( **Slowly)**

They stared silently into each other's eyes, neither of them wanting to speak and ruin the absolutely perfect moment, but both of them knowing that there was so much sexual tension between them right now that someone needed to address it.

Melanie began to play with the collar of his shirt "Le, you know when we were making out earlier in the bathroom and you were dangerously close to taking my robe off."

Roman nodded lowered his head and immediately became distracted by her lips. They taunted him, they begged for him to kiss them. He began to slowly lean his head forward, his sole intention to kiss her senseless.

"I wouldn't have stopped you" she whispered, shocking Roman so much that he halted his movement.

Raising his head his face told the story as shock registered in his eyes giving way to skepticism as he looked at her to see if he heard her correctly, but judging from the smile on her face and the look in her eye, the same one he had seen in the car and the entire time that she danced for and with him he knew his hearing had not failed him.

"Kissing and petting isn't enough Le, I want…no I need more intimacy with you. I want to touch you….and I want you to do the same to me. I want to be able to kiss you…everywhere, I want to feel your skin on mine, I want to feel you in the palm of my hands…..and in other places." She said with a sly smile as she dropped a hint and ran her finger along her lips.

Romans eyes widened but the smile on his face was unmistakable "Lalelei are you sure? I can wait until you are ready, even if this isn't full out love making, I don't want you to feel rushed in anyway. I will wait for you." He said as he ran his hand through her hair

Melanie smiled and shook her head "Positive, I don't feel rushed, or pressured by you. I want this Le, I want this so much."

Grabbing his tie in her hands she pulled him down and leaned up on her tiptoes. Kissing his cheek she slightly turned her head so that they were resting cheek to cheek and coo'd "I want you Le, I imagine what it's like to have your hands and your mouth all over me, but that's not enough anymore. I'm done imagining it, I want the real thing."

Roman tilted his face towards her, nuzzled her face with his nose and let out a small guttural growl.

"I hope you know….you're not going to be getting _**any**_ sleep tonight, I plan on memorizing every square inch of your sexy ass body, I plan on committing to memory what your body does every time I touch you, lick you or kiss you, I plan on taking note of everything that drives you wild and makes you scream my name."

The vibration of his voice and the promise in his words sent a shiver down her spine, and a clenching in her core that begged for release.

"Fuck" she softly whimpered as she gripped his waist and gasped in surprise at the effect that his words had on her.

Roman wrapped his arms around her back, dipped his head and placed a series of kisses all along her neck, shoulders and face.

With both of their eyes closes while Roman showered her with kisses neither heard Jack approach, but they heard him when he cleared his throat.

"Is there anything else I can get you two tonight? Desert? Coffee?"

"Yes a box so my love can take her left overs and the check please…..asap" Roman added as Melanie turned her head and bit back a laugh at the urgency in his tone.

Jack nodded and quickly did as requested coming back with a box and the check in less than 3 minutes.

Roman didn't even look at the check he pulled his card out and gave it to Jack, he had more important things to think about and they all had to do with Melanie and what article of clothing he was going to remove off her body first.

Jack came back even quicker this time and Roman rewarded him with an extremely generous tip of $100.00

"Thank you for your patronage and we hope to see you again at Paradisus, Have a great night you two."

"Oh we will" Roman replied as Melanie smiled flirtatiously at him before making her way back to the table.

Sweeping her hair over the front of her left shoulder, she turns her head over her right just in time to see him bit down on his bottom lip, while he discreetly tries to adjust himself in what was becoming an extremely restrictive pair of pants.

Melanie however didn't take any pity on him no instead she added to the mounting situation and slowly bent over the table, leaning over even farther than necessary making her dress rise in the back so that it was mere inches from reveling her perfectly toned derriere.

Roman shakes his head and wags his finger as Melanie pokes her tongue into her cheek and gives him a sexy smirk.

"Are you enjoying teasing me my love?"

Melanie nods her head yes as Roman takes her hand in his and hurriedly leads her out of the now emptying restaurant and towards the valet, who must have received the memo from Jack that they were in a rush because it took them less than 2 minutes to go and bring back their car.

Opening the door Roman again helped Melanie into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat.

Pulling out of the parking lot Roman reached over grabs her hand in his, and places their conjoined hands in his lap.

Riding in content silence Melanie shifts her body ever so slightly, crosses her legs and leans herself slightly over the armrest. Gently removing her hand from his she dances her fingers over top of his thigh and in-between his legs until she was cupping his balls and some of his shaft through his slacks. Roman's breath hitched and he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"You're not playing fair" he said lowly

Melanie smirked at him "I know I figured I had to start early because something tells me you're going to show me no mercy later." She said pressing her palm firmly against the bulge in his pants.

Following the enlarged print on the inside of his thigh through his pants she slightly cupped her hand and rubbed it back and forth along his length.

"Laleleiiiii" he groaned

"Yes baby" Melanie coo'd

Roman bit his lip and pushed his hips up so that more of his rod could be caressed by her hand.

"Baby….that feels so good"

"Le" Melanie purred

"Yeah..baby" he grunted out as she picked up the pace of caressing him through his slacks.

"Have you ever been sucked like a lollipop while driving a car?"

"Oh my God…." Roman whispered as Melanie smiled coyly at him.

Looking at the street signs he cldnt help but send up a small prayer of thanks. Normally the drive would be about 20 minutes but he was shaving off 5-10 minutes because all of the lights at the intersections were green.

"What's wrong babe" she teased as she pressed her palm firmly against his shaft.

Roman grunted and smirked at her as he eyed her out the corner of his eye. It turns out his future wife is a tease, and to him that was an extreme turn on. "You wait until we get home Lalelei"

Melanie tilted her head "What's going to happen when we get home babe?" she asked innocently

Roman's face contorted into an O as Melanie applied more pressure and picked up her speed as she caressed his staff.

"Oh Fuck!" he moaned as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"My love….you're about to find out right now" he panted as he turned the truck into their driveway.

Melanie licked her lips in anticipation, usually she waited for Roman to come and open her door, that is how he liked it and if she was being honest so did she, but tonight there was no time for chivalry.

Quickly exiting the truck they made a bee line for the front of the door, the minute they were inside Roman locked the door behind them and widened his steps to catch up to a fast moving Melanie who was almost at the bottom of the stairs.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he lifted her off of her feet.

Melanie lifted her legs up to a 90 degree angle and leaned her head back against Roman's shoulder. Turning her head she lightly bit his neck.

Roman changed his rapid walk to a light jog. Turning the doorknob to their room he set Melanie on her feet and let her go just long enough to close the door behind them. When he turned around Melanie was sitting on the bench at the end of the bed in the process of taking off one of her shoes.

Roman held his hand up "Don't, I want to be the one to remove every piece of clothing off your body."

Melanie felt that oh so familiar yet slightly foreign tingle in her sex as she listened to Roman tell her he was going to undress her. Not trusting her voice she simply nodded and sat straight up. Once he was standing in front of her he got down on both knees, lifted her left foot off the ground, unzipped the back of her shoe and undid the straps that wound around her foot and her ankle.

Slowly lifting her feet he kissed from the bottom of her soles to her ankle, up her calf, and all the way to the inside of her thigh. Pulling his head away from her leg he repeated the shoe removal and kissing process to her right foot and leg. Hooking his hands under her knees he pulled Melanie to the very edge of the bench.

"I love you Lalelei"

Melanie locked her fingers behind his neck and stroked his face with her thumbs.

"I love you too Le"

Leaning forward at the same time they collided in a burst of passion that set their bodies on fire.

Melanie hurriedly shoved Roman's suit jacket off of his shoulders, and all the way off of his arms.

Roman ran his hands up her legs and under her dress, he hooked her lace underwear around his index fingers and lightly tugged. Melanie lifted up at the hip to allow him the space he needed to pull them completely off of her bottom, down her legs, and around her feet. She didn't know where they landed but based on the flick of Roman's wrist she figured they landed somewhere off to the side of the bed close to the closet door.

Making quick work of undoing his tie Melanie tossed it in the same direction as her underwear.

Roman dragged his lips down her face and to her sweet spot behind her ear.

"Yesss Le" she moaned digging her fingers into his hair as she panted for air.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he lifted her body and scooted her back towards the middle of the bed. Resting on his forearms he hovered above her so he wouldn't crush her under his body weight.

Melanie used this opportunity to untuck his shirt from his pants. She unbuttoned the top two buttons before thinking better of it, gripping one side in each of her hands and ripping it open.

"Really?"

"I want it off" she said shrugging unapologetically from underneath him.

Roman laughed and whipped his shirt off. Positioning himself so that he had one leg on the outside of her body and one leg between her legs he lowered himself on top of her and began to kiss her all along her shoulders and neck.

Melanie began to whimper underneath him, as she pulled at the bottom of the tank top that still covered his chest.

His hand slipped under her dress and traveled up her inner thigh as he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Where you want me to touch you Lalelei" he whispered into her ear.

Melanie fisted his shirt and mewled underneath him "Le please….I need you…"

"Tell me baby" he softly commanded as he bit then sucked on her earlobe.

Melanie reached down and raised the front of her dress. "Here" she whispered as she rubbed her hand back and forth over her sex.

Roman picked up Melanie's hand, kissed it and placed it around his neck. "Hold on to me" he commanded

Turning his attention back to her lower extremities he took his hand and turned it so his fingers were facing downward. He palmed her sex in his hand and slowly ran his middle and ring finger in-between her lips in a back and forth motion.

Kissing her on the lips he asked "Like this?"

Melanie gasped into his mouth and nodded against his mouth. "Yes Le…yes….just like that…" She moaned, as her hand fisted the back of his undershirt and her free hand dug into the bed sheets.

"Does it feel good my Love?"

Melanie whimpered "Yes baby…it feels so good"

Roman reluctantly removed his fingers from her throbbing sex, pressed them to his lips and inserted them into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and moaned at the sweetness of her core "You taste so damn good Lalelei" Nuzzling the side of her face he whispered "Can I put my tongue inside of you baby? Can I put my tongue inside of your sweet, sweet center?"

Melanie gripped his forearms. The way he was talking to her was more than enough to make her cum right now. "Yes Le…please, please put your tongue inside of me"

Roman rose up onto his knees and snatched his tank top off.

Staring down at Melanie he had one thought in his mind right now and that was making sure that she was thoroughly satisfied and every part of her body fully explored.

Lowering himself back on top of her he rolled over on his back so that she was on top of him. Melanie straddled his waist and leaned forward, immediately attacking his neck and placing kisses all over his shoulders and down his sleeved arm.

Roman moaned underneath her strategically placed kisses.

Lifting her thighs she inched up his waist, and settles onto his stomach. Reaching behind her she unbuckles his pants and slides her hand down his stomach.

Roman held his breath as he felt her hand travel past the waist of his slacks and inside his boxers.

He sharply inhaled the minute her lithe fingers ran over the tip of his swollen rod.

Roman tightly shut his eyes "Shiiiitttt!" He breathed out as she began to stroke him with her hand.

Roman's hands traveled up her thighs and her stomach until finding the perfectly round mounds that he yearned to take into his mouth.

Firmly squeezing her breasts in his hands, the beautiful sound of her moaning under his caress caused him to open his eyes.

Melanie wrapped her hand tighter around his manhood and picked up the speed in which she stroked him.

Roman tilted his head back and moaned as his eyes struggled to stay open.

"You like that Le?" Melanie purred as she raked her fingernails up and down his chest

Roman licked his lips "I love it baby…."

He was reaching his limit. He couldn't take any more of the torture. He needed her naked and writhing underneath him as he feasted on her nectar.

Taking her by surprise he flipped them back over so that he was on top of her.

"I need this dress off of you…now!" he growled before attacking her neck.

He reached his hand behind her back; she arched to make accessing the zipper on her dress easier for him.

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock*

"Mellllllllllyyyyy, Dadddddyyyyy" Joelle sleepily called from the other side of the door.

Roman's hands instantly froze. He dropped his head into the crook of Melanie's neck. "So, so close" be breathed into her neck.

Melanie lightly chuckled, kissed his forehead and ran her hands up and down his back. "Go, go open the door; let's find out what's wrong with lady bug."

Roman nodded and pushed himself up and off of her. Jogging in place he thought about cold showers and fuzzy bunnies to get his raging hard on to go down before opening the door.

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock"

"Melllllyyyy daddddyyyy are you in there?" she said this time a little more desperate than before.

"Coming baby girl" Roman said as he buckled his pants and yanked open the door revealing a very tired and upset looking 6 year old.

Kneeling down to her eye level Roman pulled his daughter into his arms "Baby girl what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good daddy" she said shaking her head before sluggishly darting over to Melanie. Melanie picked her up and sat her in her lap. Joelle laid her head on her chest as Melanie raised her hand and touched her forehead.

"Lady bug you're burning up, tell me what hurts sweet pea."

Joelle rubbed her eyes "I'm tired, my throat hurts and I just don't feel good can I sleep in here with you?" she said wrapping her arms around Melanie's waist.

Roman turned and made his way into their bathroom. She could see him open the medicine cabinet and heard him rustling around for a minute. When he exited he came bearing what looked to be Children's Tylenol Cold medicine.

Melanie kissed her forehead "Yeah baby you can sleep in here with me and Daddy?"

Roman kneeled next to Melanie and poured the medicine into the medicine cup.

"Baby girl drink this"

Joelle lifted her head and did as her father told her. Once she was done Melanie lifted her in her arms and walked her over to the bed.

Tucking her in Melanie kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

Walking toward Roman she smiled, kissed his chest and cupped his face in her hand. "Looks like we're going to sleep tonight after all."

"Not funny Lalelei" he whined as Melanie chuckled, wiggled her fingers at him and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Blocked by my own daughter….Jo we really have to work on your timing" he murmured as he headed into the closet to strip and change into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Come to think of it, on second thought he would wait to change. He needed a cold shower before being able to go to sleep tonight.

 **A/N**

 **Hello My Lovelies!**

 **I have to say thank you to my readers! you guys are amazing! thank you to my commentors your comments make my day! and thanks to every new favorite and follow for this book! :) I hope you all are enjoying it still.**

 **Now to the nitty gritty... DO NOT HATE ME lol I know you probably thought that this was an engagement chapter but its not quite time for that...yet anyway...when I first started this story I always had an idea that I wanted him to give her a family heirloom something that was priceless and represented his family. I looked at bracelets and necklaces but none of those spoke to me. When I saw this ring it literally spoke to my soul! But because it isn't an engagement ring I had to add a meaning behind him giving it to her so I hope you guys liked where I went with this. Also hope you like the little but of smut I gave you :)**

 **Also if you play the song Despacito from the point that Melanie comes to the bathroom their dancing segment should end right along with the song. It may go a little later or a littler earlier I tried to time it just right but it may be a little off. I suggest that you play the song because you will get the full effect of how intimate their dancing actually was. Reminder this is NOT the Justin Bieber version its the original version lol**

 **Make sure to comment and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

 **NicolexxBee - hey love! lol Im sorry! but atleast I updated quickly :) you cant stay mad at me now lol**

 **Guest - ;)**

 **Samr09 - LOL I hope the wait was worth it! Thank you so much for all of your support! I really appreciate it! I say you should give it a shot write the ideas and stories down as they come. and oh I have no patinece...none lol I just love to write. What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - le sigh...I agree with you 100% I love them so much, they compliment each other so well!**

 **Ctinaisfashion - I know! I'm sorry but I had to. It was supposed to be one chapter but it was entirely to freaking long I had to break it up into two and that was a good spot to break it in half. However I understand how you feel I hate it when I read a chapter and get into it and then it ends in a cliff hanger...yet I do them all the time...I really need to get myself together lol**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Joelle is my favorite! she literally makes my heart flutter I have so much fun when I write her scenes lol How are you feeling about this chapter?**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	60. Running Home

**Chapter 60 – Running Home**

Yawning she opened her eyes to be blinded by a mane of dark brown hair, hair that after extremely close inspection Melanie could say without a shadow of a doubt definitely didn't belong to her. Inching her head further up her pillow her suspicions were confirmed when she was able to catch a glimpse of Joelle's little body. At some point in the middle of the night she switched positions and laid her head on Melanie's neck. She must have been petting Melanie's hair because her little arm was draped over her body, and her hand was placed on the side of her head as if she fell asleep while in the middle of stroking Melanie's tossled hair.

She smiled and went to reach her hand back to grip Joelle's hand in hers but her hand collided with a stubbly face that happened to be buried in the back of her head.

Roman grunted and tightened his arm around her waist.

Melanie chuckled even harder. She was trapped. How in the hell was she supposed to get out of this.

Roman sighed and kissed the back of her head "What's so funny Lalelei"

Melanie couldn't help but smile "Oh just that you and Lady bug clearly both thought I was going to run away in the middle of the night because between the both of you I can't move" she said with a slight giggle.

She felt the bed move a little from Roman shifting his weight up onto his arm, before dropping back down to the bed. She could feel his body vibrate with laughter before she heard it exit his lips.

Slowly turning to her side Melanie shifted Joelle from lying on her neck to being snuggled against her chest.

"Looks like we both had the same idea" Roman said softly lifting her hair from her neck and planting a few kisses against her bare skin.

"And what would that be?" she whispered as Roman's face replaced Joelle's at the side of her neck and his arm wrapped around her waist, once again trapping her between him and Joelle.

"Staying as close to you as possible" he answered as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

Melanie reached behind her and rubbed his cheek. Roman lifted his hand and took her hand in his. Lacing their fingers together so that the back of her hand was towards his face he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger.

"I'm honestly the luckiest man in the world." He murmured

Melanie twisted their hands so that his hand was facing her lips, and kissed his knuckles.

"Yes you are, but I am also the luckiest woman in the world" she said as Joelle dug her head into Melanie's chest. "Between you and Jo there is absolutely nothing else that I could ask for, the two of you complete me. I have everything that I could ever want."

Roman took his arm and slipped it under Melanie and Jo as he pulled the both of them closer to his body.

Melanie turned her head and innocently kissed his bicep. With their extremely close proximity she instantly felt his reaction.

Her eyes widened as she listened to him grunt, grip her waist and lightly push his groin forward to press further against her behind.

Melanie shuddered "Babe…bug della signora è nel letto che non possiamo ancora" (Babe, lady bug is in the bed we can't, not yet) she whispered

"I know…I know" he said in a strained voice as he lowered his head and kissed her shoulder.

"Stasera mio amore ... me lo farai stasera" (Tonight my love...you will have me tonight)

Roman lightly growled in her ear, he needed her, but he knew it couldn't happen right now especially with Jo in the bed. Melanie was right.

Humming against her skin he dragged his lips from her ear and into her hair and kissed the back of her head. Scooting his groin backwards so that he wasn't making contact he ended up laying almost diagonally in the bed.

Melanie felt the awkward change in position behind her as he pressed his chest against her back and accidentally pushed her body forward in the process.

"What in the world… what are you doing?" she said laughing as she slightly turned her head behind her.

Roman shrugged and looked at her sheepishly "I moved my bottom half away from you to try and calm _**him**_ down" he emphasized "But I don't want to let you go, hence the reason for the awkward position."

"Is it working?" Melanie asked

Roman shook his head.

She bit her lip to suppress a smile. "Okay, I have a solution that may help."

Roman nodded his head for her to continue.

"I need to go for a run, so me being gone will help…. _ **him**_ " she said jerking her head towards his lower extremities "Calm down"

Roman frowned "But you going for a run means I have to let you go"

Melanie gave him a lopsided smile "Yes Le you would have to let me go"

"But I don't want to" he half whined

Melanie couldn't help but giggle "But you have to; for two reasons, one I really need to run, I'm off for three weeks but I still need to exercise and stay in shape and I would rather do so in the morning before Jo wakes up so it doesn't take away from our time together, that and well _**he**_ still needs some help calming down" she said biting her lip as Roman inched his lower half further away from her.

Slipping his arms from around her waist he begrudgingly relented "Okay, go run"

Melanie eased herself from in-between him and Jo and off the bed. Leaning her body over Jo she kissed Roman on the cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you more Lalelei"

Smiling she walked to the dresser and opened her drawer to pull out leggings and a racer back top. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help but be taken back to the night she officially debuted on the main roster and she Sasha and Stephanie were going to go out for a few drinks to celebrate.

Walking into the bathroom she threw over her shoulder "Stop oogling my ass Leati!"

She closed the bathroom door behind her just as Roman erupted into a fit of laughter.

Quickly swapping out her pajamas for her running gear she brushed her teeth, washed her face and tossed her hair up into a ponytail. She looked at her ring and contemplated taking it off, the last thing she wanted to do was lose it on her run, but she couldn't bear to take it off and leave it behind. Shaking her head she decided to leave it on.

Exiting the bathroom she grabbed a pair of nike running sneakers from the closet and sat on the edge of the bed on Roman's side to put them on.

"How many miles you going to run?"

Melanie shrugged "Probably about 5, I won't do too many I think I'm going to take Stone with me though he likes to run, and he needs the exercise. I will leave Bella and Winter behind."

Roman nodded

"Besides something tells me that Bella probably slept outside of the door last night she is really attached to Jo" Melanie said as she walked toward the bedroom door and opened it to reveal a sulking Bella who lay at the door with her head on her paws. Melanie jerked her head into the room and Bella quickly bounded inside and wandered over to the side where Joelle was currently laying and softly snoring away.

Bella put her head on the bed just close enough to have her nose against Joelle's body but not close enough to wake her.

"See" Melanie said with a smile.

Walking forward she leaned over and kissed him on the lips "I'll be back"

"Okay enjoy your run baby"

As Melanie walked towards the door, she had her hand on the door handle, and was almost in the hallway when she heard

"Mellyyyyyy"

Turning around she was met with the sight of a groggy 6 year old who was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Yeah sweet pea"

"Where you going?"

"On a run I'll be right back"

Joelle crawled on the bed towards Melanie's direction.

Melanie made her way back towards the bed and scooped Joelle up and into her lap just as she made it to the edge. Sitting on the bed she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How do you feel princess?"

"Yucky, my throat still hurts" she said as she wrapped her little arms around Melanie.

"Aww my poor baby, you definitely still feel warm too, how about I make you chicken noodle soup today, homemade just like my mom used to make for me when I was a kid and didn't feel good."

Joelle nodded into her chest.

"Not only did she make me soup but when I felt yucky my mom used to sit with me on our couch and snuggle with me alllllll day." she said as she gently stroked Joelle's hair.

Tears filled Roman's eyes as he sat up in the bed and watched the way that Melanie held Joelle in her arms. It hit him like a ton of bricks that by simply watching them if you didn't know the truth it would be a logical assumption to think that Melanie was Jo's mother.

Joelle lifted her head up to look at Melanie "Can we snuggle _ **and**_ watch movies?" she asked as she rubbed Melanie's face.

Melanie kissed Joelle's little hand "We sure can sweet pea"

Joelle smiled and nodded "Are you going to be back soon?"

"I won't be gone long baby I promise I just want to do atleast 5 miles"

Joelle nodded but still didn't let go.

Roman leaned forward and rubbed the top of Joelle's hair "Baby girl you know the sooner you let go of Mel the sooner she will come back to us right?"

Joelle sighed, slowly released Melanie and scooted over into Romans awaiting arms.

"Hurry back Melly" Joelle said from her father's lap.

Melanie winked at her and headed towards door "I will Lady bug I promise I won't be long"

"mKay"

Blowing a kiss at Roman Melanie called for Bella and walked out the bedroom door.

Stone and Winter were already waiting for her downstairs by the door. She let all three of them out the side door to relieve themselves and did a quick 5 minute stretch.

Walking out the front door she called for Stone, attached his leash to his collar, put in her ear phones attached her phone to her arm and started her jog up the driveway. Turning left she decided to jog down the street to the park that she knew was about 2 and a half miles away. Jogging their and back would make a 5 mile run and make sure she was back in about 35 minutes or so.

" _ **Boss, yeah we got her in our sights, she is out for a run and she has this big ass dog with her."**_

" _ **Is it white?"**_

" _ **Not all white"**_

" _ **Gray and White?**_

" _ **Yeah that's the one, you want us to shoot the dog and grab her now?"**_

" _ **No stay back and keep an eye on her for now. Just keep me apprised of all of her movements."**_

" _ **You got it boss"**_

 _ **Walker disconnected the phone, leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together.**_

 _ **So it seems the rumors of her moving in with this Joseph Anoai and his little brat are true, he thought to himself as he stood up, strolled over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot of bourbon.**_

 _ **Looking out from his condo on the 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor in NYC he smirked to himself and sipped on his drink, speaking into the distance he said "No matter bailarina pequena , I hope you have enjoyed your brief stint of freedom because you will be back home with me, where you belong very, very soon."**_

Not even 10 minutes after Melanie left he heard a knock at the door. Jogging down the steps he waved off Sasha who was hobbling in the same direction.

"Baby did you forget your k -"

He said as he swung open the door to reveal a smirking Evelyn.

"Well you haven't called me that in a really long time, someone must be happy to see me" she said as she took her hand and attempted to rub his chest.

Roman wrapped his hand around her wrist and pushed her hand towards the ground.

"Nope, don't touch me" he said sternly.

He heard Sasha hobbling closer to the doorway, and he hoped she was far enough behind him so that she couldn't see or hear what was going on right now.

Evelyn took step forward and tilted her head up "Awww Joe you used to love it when I would…" she said letting her words level off as she reached for his crotch.

Roman jumped back and covered his groin with both of his hands "When I said don't touch me I meant as a whole, you're nothing to me other than the biological mother of my daughter, so don't ever touch me as if we are more than two co-parenting adults ever again. I have a woman and you aren't her." he said as he pointed a finger in her direction.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and took advantage of the space that was now between her and Roman and stepped into the foyer "I presume you're still with that boring Ms. Vanilla" she said feigning a yawn.

This time Roman rolled his eyes he really questioned his sanity and what the hell he actually saw in her all those years ago that made him want to be with her in the first place.

"I don't know how many times I have to keep telling you this but her name is Melanie, and yes I am still with her and you might as well get the hell over it because she isn't going anywhere."

Evelyn leaned her head over to the side and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the tone in which he said she wasn't going anywhere "What the hell do you mean _**she isn't going anywhere**_?" she said mocking his tone.

"You heard him the first time you rancid bitch!" Sasha shouted from not too far behind him.

Evelyn rolled her eyes "Always nice to see you Sasha"

"Well I wish I could say the same however, I'm not a pathological liar like you so that's the best greeting you're going to get!"

"Sash where is Seth" Roman shot over his shoulder

Sasha's gaze never left Evelyn's smirking face, Sasha knew exactly what he was trying to do and she wasn't going for it. "Taking a shower, where is Mel?"

"She went for a run" Roman replied

"Oh so you have that bitch under the same roof as my daughter?" Evelyn scoffed

Roman shook his head she wasn't about to ruin something that was so good and so pure with her toxic attitude.

"Our daughter" he corrected "But instead of worrying about who is and isn't under my roof how about you tell me why exactly you're here?" he said as the annoyance in his voice dripped from every word.

Evelyn crossed her arms and poked her tongue into the side of her cheek. She didn't like his tone or the fact that he side stepped answering her question about ms. goody two shoes, but she was smarter than he gave her credit for she knew she could trick him or even Joelle into giving her the information she wanted one way or another, but for now she decided she would play things his way.

"Since all of the kids have today off from school my mom is having a BBQ, the whole family is coming so I'm bringing Joelle."

Sasha sucked her teeth "So in other words you want to parade your daughter around for everyone to see so you can make yourself look like an actual mother" she said as she wobbled into the living room.

"I wish you would mind your own fucking business instead of worrying about what I do or don't do with my child!" Evelyn yelled over Romans' shoulder

"And I wish you would drop off of the face of the fucking earth but I guess you can't always get what we wish for now can we? Don't get it twisted bad leg or not I will still whoop your ass if you fuckin test me!" Sasha shot from the sofa in the living room as she gave Evelyn the 'try me bitch' face.

Evelyn pointed at Sasha as if urging Roman to shut her up. Roman shrugged his shoulders, just as a truck turned into Roman's driveway.

He knew that truck anywhere it was his sister Nessa. No sooner did she park than the front, passenger, and rear passenger side door open to reveal not only Nessa but his mother and his sister Summer, who wasted no time making their way towards his door.

"Problem here?" Nessa asked as she motioned between her brother and Evelyn.

"There won't be as long as your brother gives me my daughter I want to take her to spend time with me and my family" Evelyn replied as she stared heatedly at Roman who simply shook his head.

"Not today, she doesn't feel well, she woke up with a fever last night and she still has one, she's staying home."

"She'll be fine I will give her some medicine and it will knock her fever right out, besides the fresh air will probably do her some good." Evelyn said

Roman wiped his hand over his face and shook his head; the two of them were like night and day. "No" he said as he moved to the side to let his sisters and mother into the house.

A small cough made Roman turn his attention towards the staircase. Directly in his line of sight was a unbalanced Joelle who was accompanied by Bella.

Patricia was the first to reach her, scooping her into her arms she kissed her forehead and scrunched her face in motherly disapproval. "Joe, she is burning up, when was the last time she had some medicine?"

"Last night, she needs some more she just woke up not too long ago but she needs a shower and breakfast first" he replied

Evelyn snickered walked up to Joelle, and placed a hand on her forehead "She is a little warm but she'll be fine" turning to Joelle she said "Baby don't you want to come with mommy to the bbq at your other nana's house."

Joelle shook her head no "I don't feel good, I want to stay home. Melly said she would make me soup and give me snuggles when she got back." The minute Joelle finished her sentence she immediately clamped her lips shut as if realizing she made a huge error in judgement.

Evelyn took a step backwards as if someone had slapped her, and Patricia did the same. She knew enough to know that she needed to put space between her granddaughter and her mean streaked mother.

Evelyn couldn't believe her ears, Joelle had never refused to come with her before and she damn sure had never chosen anyone else over her before. She didn't like this shit one bit.

"Joelle you're fine, stop being a baby! Come on let's go and get you changed" she said harshly.

At the exact same time that Evelyn reached for Joelle, Bella stepped in front of Patricia and Jo, and began to lowly growl at Evelyn just as Joelle shrunk away from her mother and further into Patricia.

Another low growl emitted from the kitchen as Winter made his presence known, strutted out of the kitchen and planted himself along the opposite side of Patricia completely blocking Evelyn's access to her daughter.

Seth came walking down the hallway and quickly surveyed the site in front of him as he watched Bella and Winter go into straight protection mode.

He pointed a finger and Evelyn and against his better judgement issued her a warning. "Evelyn you know I can't stand you, but I'm going to try and save your life right now. I suggest you back away from Jo-Jo before Winter and Bella tear you to pieces!"

"Don't tell her shit Babe let em do it!" Sasha said from her horizontal sitting position on the couch.

Evelyn took two steps back and slightly turned her body so that she could look at Roman.

"Oh so you have guard dogs to keep me away from my own daughter?! These dogs are vicious can't you see that? Why are they even allowed anywhere near Joelle?"

"They aren't vicious until you threaten someone they care about!" Sasha said "In this case that would be Jo! They know to protect her at all costs so again we suggest you back the hell up before I tell Winter to bite your head off!"

"Oh so these are your mangy mutts!?" she spat in her direction making Winter and Bella growl even louder

Sasha smiled "No, their Melanie's and I suggest you tone it down, because they don't like being called mangy or mutts. Also Mel is the only person who knows the safe word to get them to back off, and she isn't here right now so if you keep pressing your luck, they" she said pointing in Winter and Bella's direction will be the last thing you ever see."

Evelyn swung around to face Roman "So you're going to let these…these…dogs keep me from my daughter!?"

Without hesitation Roman replied "Yes, I absolutely am! How many times do I have to tell you she doesn't feel well, she told you herself she doesn't feel well. You can't just take her because your mom and family want to see her they know where she is 7 days a week they are more than welcome to stop by and see her but today" he said shaking his head "It's not happening, she is sick she is going to stay home with me and Melanie"

Evelyn nodded her head slowly "Oh I see what this is about, you and Melanie want to play house with my kid? You think I'm going to let you push me out of her life just so she can play mom to my daughter?" she said taking a step closer to Roman as Patricia continued to walk backwards and get Joelle further and further away from the situation.

"She is mine Joe! And you and that irrelevant bitch girlfriend of yours can't take her away from me!"

"STOP IT! DON'T CALL HER BAD NAMES!" Joelle shouted over her grandmother's shoulder. "SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT! SHE IS NICE AND KIND AND -" she started to say as her voice began to crack, but before she could finish Evelyn turned around and silenced her with one chilling look.

Joelle's eyes grew wide as saucers as she looked at her mother with a look that could only be described as pure terror.

"Evelyn stop it!" Roman said angrily from behind her quickly moving so that his body was blocking her view of Joelle who had now burst into tears in his mother's arms.

"You're telling me to stop but yet you're going let that little waif, waltz into her life letting Joelle think that she is all sunshine and rainbows, and for what? Because you think she loves you!? Because you think she loves Joelle!" she said angrily waiving her hand in Joelle's direction.

"Tread lightly Evelyn!" Patricia warned as she held Joelle closely to her body.

Evelyn ignored her "News flash she doesn't! You're precious Melanie doesn't love either of you and when she walks out of your life just as quickly as she walked in and leaves Joelle a horribly broken wreck don't come complaining to me about it!"

"Stop it!" Nessa said angrily

Evelyn shook her head "Don't come looking at me expecting me to pick up the broken pieces of her heart because I won't do it! No you're making your bed you and her" she said pointing at Joelle "Can both lie in it!"

"Get out of my house! " Roman said angrily as he pointed towards the door while his daughters agonizing cries echoed in his ear.

Seth wrapped his arm around Patricia and escorted her and Jo down the hall, and towards his and Sasha's bedroom as Evelyn continued her tirade raising her voice purposely to make sure that Joelle could hear her as she said

"So have fun, because when the clock strikes twelve and your sainted Melanie decides that her time is up and that she has had enough of you and that she doesn't want to be bothered 24/7 with someone else's kid, that she doesn't want to have to continue to pretend to love you or Joelle and she decides to up and leave you both….. I'm going to walk my ass back through that door and tell you both I told you so!"

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!" he screamed, so loudly in fact that it vibrated the pictures that hung along the wall. Nessa and Summer both jumped in front of their brother in an attempt to calm him down but he was completely enraged.

"I have had it with your disrespect towards me, Melanie and most importantly our daughter! So until you can learn how to act like an adult you are no longer welcome in our home! Anything that we need to discuss as far as you picking up and dropping off our daughter can now go through our attorneys because I'm done being the nice guy, I'm done allowing you unlimited access, I'm done allowing you the privilege to just call on a whim to come and see her and pick her up for you to constantly leave her in tears! I AM DONE!" He yelled over his sisters.

Evelyn smirked at him. She knew she had successfully caused more than enough damage for today. Slowly turning on her heel she sauntered her way towards the door as Roman breathed heavily behind her.

Turning her head over her shoulder she said "That bitch is going to ruin everything that you've built, and I can't wait to watch it all tumble to the ground. I hope she's worth it!"

Summer had had enough; she turned on her heel and shoved Evelyn backwards out of the door.

"What about get the fuck out of his house didn't you understand you miserable bitch!" she said as she grabbed the door knob and swung the door shut slamming it in her face.

"I hate that bitch!" she said as she looked at her still seething brother.

"We all do!" Sasha said from the couch as everyone nodded.

Roman closed his eyes and took deep breathes, he needed to calm down.

Seth stuck his head out of his bedroom door and into the hallway as if looking around to make sure the coast was clear. After finding no sign of Evelyn he stepped out and motioned for Patricia to do the same.

She walked out of the room and slowly down the hall as she tried to console a hysterical Joelle.

Roman quickly made a beeline towards his daughter and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Baby I'm so sorry, it's okay, it's okay she's gone now, don't cry baby girl" He said as he sat on the couch and cradled her in his arms. Joelle pushes her face into his chest and begins to cry harder as Bella laid her head on Joelle's legs and softly whimpers at her distress.

His sisters both surrounded him each speaking their own soothing words to Joelle who by all accounts could not and would not be soothed.

Winter stood off to the side and looked between them and the door as if knowing that someone would be coming their way.

"Baby girl how can daddy make it better?" he asked

Her answer comes out muffled but everyone around her managed to understand her clear as day.

"Meeeellllly" she said through her wailing "I-I nnnneeeedd Melllllllly" she said as she gripped her father's waist as best as she could.

Roman nodded and kissed her head. He wasn't hurt in the least that she wanted someone else, sometimes she wanted one of his sisters or his mom and he understood it was because she was a little girl and a little girl needed a woman's touch. But this time it wasn't them that she needed, no she needed Melanie. He quickly felt around for his phone but couldn't find it. Looking lost Sasha quickly remedied the situation and handed her phone to Roman.

Quickly dialing the number he had committed to memory be breathed a sigh of relief when she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Sash…whats up?" she breathed out only sounding partially out of breath

"It's not Sasha baby it's me"

"What's wrong Le why do you sound like that?" she asked "Wait is that crying I hear in the background? Who's crying?" she asked sounding more and more concerned.

"Jo is, she needs you babe, can you come home?"

"Baby I'm on my way tell her I'm coming home right now…I'm passing Andrews and Rose I'll be there in less than 10 minutes."

"Do you want one of us to come and get you that's like 10 minutes away by car, almost 20 plus minutes on foot babe"

"No that will waste time less than 10 Le, I'll be there in less than 10 tell her I'm coming for her."

Roman nodded and whispered "Jo"

Joelle lifted her tear streaked face up to look at her father.

"Melly's coming baby girl she said she will be here in less than 10 minutes"

If Roman didn't know any better he would swear that he could hear Melanie's breathing increase and her feet pounding the pavement at a damn near inhuman pace.

Joelle reached her shaking hand up towards the phone. Roman didn't give it to her but he put the call on speaker and lowered it down to her level.

"She can hear you baby girl go ahead" he urged her

"Melly where are you?" she cried into the phone.

"Lady bug..I'm coming home…. I promise I'm coming home right now okay I just need you to sit tight with daddy for a little while longer" she said her breathing pattern getting more and more intense.

Both Bella and Winter's head perked up and looked at the phone as Melanie's voice came through the speaker.

"Okay…..hurry please….I really need you…" Joelle sniffled into the phone before she dropped her head down and again broke into tears.

"I'm coming Jo I swear I'm running home as fast as I can."

"Okaaayyy" she cried as she turned her face into her father's chest. Roman lifted the phone back to his ear.

"Mel are you sure you don't want one of us to come and pick you up?"

"Positive, I can see our street now, just make sure the door is unlocked and fill Stone's dish with water he is going to need it. I'll see you in a few minutes Le"

Roman nodded "Okay Lalelei I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N**

 **Helloooo my Lovelies!**

 **I know I know please refrain from throwing things at the writer I swear I'm going somewhere with this my intention is not to just break your heart into a million pieces! I swear I have an end game here!**

 ***Peaks out from behind couch hoping that the coast is clear* I know its been a few weeks however I think I'm about to make up for it though because I currently have 2 additional chapters that are already done that I am going to be releasing this weekend *Insert dancing emoji here* lol that is to make up for the fact that after Chapter 62 there will be no update on this story for 2 weeks because I want to spend time writing and getting ahead in the chapters so I can get back on schedule with posting...to be honest I don't know how many more chapters this story is gonna be I know I have so much more planned in my head and I have an ending planned in my mind so I'm just going to keep writing until this story gets to its final ending. So please stick with me while we go on this roller coaster ride lol.**

 **Anywhoooooo Thank you so much for the continual reads on this story it is still doing really well even though I suck and haven't updated in over 20 days lol. Thank you to all of my commentors I love you all to pieces! :)**

 **Guest - M6! sTOP FORGETTING TO LOG IN before you comment lol and I know I am but you def love me anyway lol Jo just wanted to be with Melly that's all lol. She has become her comfort place. I honestly love their relationship so much!**

 **ReignsRollinsBalorCorbinSami - LOL it was cruel I know lol but keep reading I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

 **Guest - Your wish is my command!**

 **NicolexxBee - IM HOLLERING at your comment about kids being a cock blocker! they truly are! lol it has to be difficult to get anything going with 3 kids especially with 2 of them under the age of 1 lol**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 -Thank you sugar! The ring is amazing I just think its so perfect for the two of them.**

 **Ctinaisfashion - Thank you! to be honest I thought about having them go to hotel but I wanted their first time together to be more intimate.**

 **Samr09 - Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this update and the next 2 that will follow :) Let me know what you think :) Also have you given writing a shot?**

 **KiaraKitty08 - thank you sweets! I appreciate that! and I know dog on kids lol hopefully though they manage to figure out the timing and manage to have that alone time we are all dying for them to have!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	61. Mother Daughter Bond

**Chapter 61 – Mother Daughter Bond**

Disconnecting the phone he looked at Seth "Can you put fresh water in Stones dish for me please?"

Without hesitation Seth nodded got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Nessa can you go and unlock the door, Mel should be here any minute."

Nessa nodded and quickly headed to the door to unlock it.

Rubbing Joelle's back he said soothingly "She's coming baby girl, she's coming"

He looked up at his mother and shook his head. Patricia came over and placed a hand on his head and Joelle's and kissed them both on the cheek.

Seth had just walked back into the living room and sat back down when they all heard the front door quickly open and then slam close, as Winter took a protective stance at the front of the couch to block any intruder and Bella shoved her body in front and around Roman to block off anyone's access to him and Joelle.

"Le! Jo!" Melanie screamed almost completely out of breath.

Hearing her voice both Winter and Bella immediately relaxed and settled down on their haunches.

Roman looked at the clock on the wall she had made it back in less than 8 minutes flat.

Hearing Melanie's voice Joelle shot straight up and flew off of her father's lap, and ran straight for the door.

Melanie had just enough time to snatch her earphones out, rip her phone off her arm, and drop it on the floor as she simultaneously kneeled to the ground and opened her arms for Joelle to fly into.

Sitting on the ground with her legs open, she pulled Joelle into her lap and rubbed her back in a soothing up and down motion while Joelle cried on her shoulder and Bella and Winter stood a few feet away, watching the both of them closely.

"It's okay lady bug, its okay" she cooed softly in her ear "It's okay princess"

Joelle tightened her grip around Melanie's neck nearly cutting off her already limited air supply but Melanie didn't once complain.

Wrapping an arm tightly around Joelle she pulled her down into her lap and rested a hand against her head as she slowly rocked her back and forth.

Roman looked on in awe as Melanie did what no one else had been able to do. He watched her push Joelle's hair out of her face and place kisses on her forehead as Joelle's crying slowly began to cease.

"How about we go to the couch okay?" Melanie whispered in her ear. Joelle nodded onto her shoulder.

Shifting Joelle so that she had a leg on either side of her she was easily able to get up on her knees and then walk over to the couch. She sat directly next to Roman who immediately put his arm around her back leaned over and kissed her on her shoulder and Joelle on the head.

"You want to tell me what has you so upset?" Melanie asked quietly.

Still hiccupping from all the crying she had done she lifted her face towards Melanie and said "My mooommm….she was saying bad things about you…she called you a really bad word and I didn't like it!" she said as she shook her head from side to side. Lowering her head she said "I know I was wrong, you and daddy tell me not to yell at people that it's not nice but _**she**_ wasn't nice! I'm not sorry Melly! She shouldn't have said what she said! I won't let her say mean things about you Melly I won't!" she said as she started to cry again.

Melanie's heart broke into a million pieces, she struggled to keep tears of her own from running down her cheeks, but she knew she needed to stay strong for Jo, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Placing a hand behind Joelle's head she pulled her to her chest and said

"Jo I want you to listen to me very closely okay?"

Leaning her head back away from Melanie, Joelle wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked up at Mel as a slow stream of tears managed to escape and make their way down Melanie's face.

"I don't care what she says about me, I don't care what anyone says about me, her words can't hurt me" Melanie said. Joelle opened her mouth with a rebuttal but Melanie shook her head no and quickly swiped away at her tears.

"No listen to me; at no time do I ever want you to fight my battles for me, because it's supposed to be the other way around."

"What do you mean?" Joelle croaked

"It's me and your daddy's job to fight battles for you. It's me and daddy's job to protect you, you don't have to protect us understand? You don't have to defend us because we are more than capable of doing that for ourselves do you understand me sweet pea?"

Joelle nodded her head yes "I understand but I still don't like it! She was so mean, she said you didn't love us, she said you would leave us but she was lying I know she was!" she said as she began to hyperventilate "You promised that you loved me and daddy! I remember you did Melly I remember! Plus you always tell me you love me, you always hug me and kiss me and cuddle with me! and you tell daddy too! You love me…you love us…. I KNOW YOU DO!" she screamed as she dropped her hands roughly into her lap. Melanie wrapped her arms around Joelle and held her close.

"Jo baby calm down. Calm down for me" she said smoothly as she stroked her head. The light catching her ring caused her to stop, look over to Roman and mouth "Does she know about this ring?"

For the first time since she left, Roman gave a soft smile and nodded his head yes. He could visually see Melanie's body relax as she breathed a sigh of relief. Turning her head she kissed Joelle on the top of her head and took her face between her hands.

"Jo…lady bug you are right baby, I love you more than you could ever know. You and your daddy are what makes my heart beat, you two are more important to me than anyone or anything in this world." She paused to look into Joelle's eyes as she slid her hand wearing the ring off of Joelle's face. Yesterday when me and your dad went out to dinner he asked me a very important question. He asked me to wear something that is really special to him, your aunts, uncle and especially to your nana, you wanna take a guess what that is?"

Joelle thought for a moment before gasping in surprise "NANA'S RING! Oh my God Nana's ring! He had nana's ring when you guys left he showed it to me before you came downstairs! Did you say yes?!" she asked excitedly

Melanie couldn't help but smile widely at the excited little girl in her lap. She flipped her hand over and held it up so that Joelle could see the ring that was securely placed on her finger.

Joelle again burst into tears "I knew it! I knew you loved me! I knew you wouldn't leave me!"

"Not in a million years sweet pea, you're my baby girl I will never leave you! You me and daddy we are a family" she said as she felt an arm slide under her knees and Roman grip her waist as he pulled her into his lap. Wrapping both arms around his girls he rested his head on Melanie's shoulder as she caressed Joelle's head.

"You're always going to have me Jo" tilting Joelle's head up so she could look her in the eye Melanie reiterated "Always! so don't worry about anyone who tells you anything different because they don't know how much I love you and they will never ever understand but that's okay. You just know that I will do any and everything I have to do to make sure that I always come back to you and daddy, this I promise you my sweet girl."

Joelle finally cracked a smile and wrapped her hand around Melanie's wrist.

"I love you so much Melly!"

Melanie leaned her head forward so that her nose was rubbing against Joelle's "I love you more my sweet little lady bug!" she said as she rubbed her nose against Joelle's and tickled her sides making Joelle squirm in her arms.

After making Joelle laugh for a few minutes Melanie wrapped her arms around Joelle's waist and tugged on Joelle's pajama shirt.

"It looks like someone hasn't showered yet, did daddy feed you breakfast while I was gone?"

Joelle shook her head "No my mom came over not long after you left and well…you know the rest after that" she said shrugging her little shoulders.

"Okay well how about you take a shower change into comfy pajamas, I make you something light for breakfast, give you some medicine and then we hang out with everyone out here for a bit."

Joelle contemplated for a minute "Are we still gonna snuggle?"

"Are we gonna snuggle? What kind of question is that?! Of course we're going to snuggle! We'll snuggle after breakfast and after I start your soup okay?"

"Okay, will you come to my room and help me pick something out and wait on my bed while I take a shower?"

Roman rubbed his daughters back

"Baby girl it would be quicker if I went with you to help you get situated and that way Melly can go hop in the shower so you guys can be ready at almost the same time"

"Or me and Aunt Summer can go with you" Nessa said

"Or Nana if you want her to" Summer added

Joelle put her head down and got quiet. It's not that she didn't love spending time with her dad, her aunts or her nana but she really just wanted to be with Melly right now. She just didn't know how to say that without hurting their feelings. Lucky for her she didn't have to.

Melanie kissed Joelle on her nose, wrapped an arm around her back and one under her bottom and stood to her feet with Joelle still in her arms clinging to her like a little koala.

"It's okay I'll take her; you're just going to have to wait on the bed while I'm in the shower though okay sweet pea?"

Joelle nodded happily and placed her face in the crook of Melanie's neck

"Hey I have an idea you want someone to come upstairs and keep you company while I take a shower?"

Joelle nodded against her shoulder. That would be perfect. Granted Melly would be in the bathroom while she was still in the bedroom but she would still be closer to Melly this way than with any of the other suggestions.

"Who sweet pea?" she asked as she walked to the foyer, and retrieved her phone from the place she had dropped it on the floor when she had come barreling through the front door.

"Ummmmm Aunt Nessa will you come with me?"

"Sure thing princess" Nessa said as she rose to her feet.

Roman stood up and first kissed his daughter on the forehead, then gently grabbed Melanie by the back of the neck and kissed her on her lips.

Then he solemnly watched as his sister and the two loves of his life headed upstairs with Bella closely following behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Joelle was in the shower Melanie sat on her bed and without taking her eyes off the bathroom door asked Nessa.

"What happened?"

Nessa sighed and shook her head speaking quietly so Joelle couldn't hear her she said "From what I gather she stopped by and wanted to take Jo with her to some family bbq" Nessa said as she rolled her eyes "Joe clearly said no, tried to explain that Jo-Jo didn't feel well, Evelyn wasn't trying to hear it, as per usual and even tried to pressure Jo to say she wanted to go with her but Jo shocked the hell out of everyone when she clear as day said no that she wanted to stay with you." She said as she pointed at Melanie

Melanie snapped her head in Nesssa's direction, she wasn't expecting that at all. Nessa smirked triumphantly and nodded her head "After that the idiot pressed her luck and tried to literally take Jo out of my mother's arms to force her to go but she" she said pointing at Bella wasn't having it. "She stood like a barrier between Evelyn and Joelle and my mother and wouldn't let Evelyn get near her. Then to add insult to injury as if Bella wasn't scary enough in protector mode on her own, Winter brought his big burly ass up on the other side of ma and joined in with growling at her. They weren't having it Mel, Evelyn wasn't getting near Jo on their watch!"

Mel couldn't help it she chuckled in spite of the circumstances. Glad that she had left Winter and Bella behind because if not lord knows the additional trauma that Evelyn would have inflicted if she would have been able to pull Jo from Patricia's arms.

Melanie heard her phone ding repeatedly with text messages, turning to her side she quickly picked it up to see who they were from.

"Something important?" Nessa asked as she watched her face closely

Melanie nodded "It's Le he sent me text messages pretty much telling me the same thing you just told me."

She typed a quick response

 **Melanie: Nessa already filled me in but we need to figure out what we are going to do because I refuse to let her keep upsetting Jo like this. It doesn't sit well with me and I know it doesn't sit well with you so we have to figure out what we are going to do to protect her from her mother's bullshit.**

 **Le: I know baby…we'll figure something out. I'm just so tired of her bullshit and her disrespect. All I want to do is be able to co-parent with her that's it but she is making this shit hard just because she is jealous. I'm not catering to her and her feelings anymore this is about Jo and she is going to either have to get her shit together and do what's best for Jo or completely step out of the picture so you and I can raise Jo without her interference.**

 **Mel: Let me know what you want to do. I'll support you 100%. We will do what we have to and make whatever adjustments necessary to make sure Jo is all right**

 **Le: I know lalelei that is just one of the many reasons why I love you, but let's talk about this later maybe later tonight after Jo is in bed or tomorrow morning before she gets up because I'm sure my family is going to stay all day and Jo is going to stick to you like glue and I don't want to have this conversation over text.**

 **Mel: Me either I'm okay with that; we'll stick a pin in it and discuss it later.**

Melanie put her phone down just in time to hear the shower turn off and the shower curtain push back.

"I'm almost done guys!" Joelle shouted from the bathroom

"Okay sweetness" Melanie replied laughing at Joelle providing her progress to them.

It took Joelle no time at all to lotion herself and pick out a new set of comfy pajamas. Her hair was wet from being washed but Melanie fixed that when she carried her into her and Romans bathroom sat her on her lap and blow dried her hair.

Completely oblivious to Nessa who was standing a little ways from the door Nessa sneakily raised her phone and snapped a picture just as Joelle turned her head and smiled up at Melanie who gently rubbed the side of her face with the back of her hand as she happily beamed back at Joelle.

Smiling at the sight she quickly hit send in a group text to everyone downstairs, Ritza, their dad and brother captioning the picture

 **This is what a genuine, loving mother daughter bond looks like….**

 **Roman: Those two are literal perfection together!**

 **Sasha: Facts!**

 **Seth: Always knew she would be a great mom her relationship with Jo proves it!**

 **Patricia: We are beyond blessed to have her in our life!**

 **Sika: Looking at this picture and how they are looking at each other if I didn't know better I would think Jo-Jo was Peles daughter!**

 **Roman: I said the same this this morning when I watched them together before Melanie left…**

 **Summer: That's what I'm saying Dad! You should have seen how she was with her earlier after that bitch reduced Jo to tears…..AGAIN! She was AMAZING!**

 **Maritza: Hmmmm PAUSE! *Insert hand emoji* what bitch?!**

 **Seth: who do you think? The evil witch of the west!**

 **Sasha: If only we could be so lucky as to have a house fall on her though**

 **Martiza: What the hell did she do now?**

 **Roman: Long story short she came over unannounced and wanted to take Jo to a BBQ at her mom's. Jo isn't feeling well she has a fever so I said no she got upset Laleleis dogs were about to chew her to bits, she said some shit she had no business saying to Jo I kicked her out Nessa helped her the rest of the way and Jo was hysterical. Mom had her in her arms but she didn't want anyone but Mel asked for her by name. Mel was out running so I had to call her and ask her to come home.**

 **Nessa: Ritza she made it from Andrews and Rose in less than 8 MINUTES!**

 **Sika: but wait isn't that like 20 minutes away on foot!**

 **Nessa: Made it in less than 8! On foot…..RUNNING!**

 **Ritza: If I already didn't love and respect her I damn sure would now!**

 **Sasha: Jo may not be hers biologically but Mel loves her like she is…there isn't anything that she won't do for Jo…**

 **Sika: I see… you are one lucky man my son**

 **Roman: I know it dad I know it…I will make sure she knows for the rest of her life how much I love and appreciate her and everything that she does for me and Jo**

 **Patricia: As you should! Now when are you two going to work on giving me more grandbabies?!**

 **Roman *insert laughing emojis* soon ma soon but can we atleast get married first?**

 **Nessa: *insert eyes emoji* Well when's the wedding Uce?**

 **Roman: *Insert crying laughing faces* Damn! Can I atleast ask her to officially marry me first?! Can I go and get an engagement ring lol**

 **Matt: Stop lying you already know you got an engagement ring!**

 **Ritza: *Insert eyes emoji* Is this true Joe?**

 **Nessa: Right is it? you got to tell us you know we need to know! We wont tell! *insert monkey covering eyes emoji***

 **Summer: WELL?!**

 **Roman *inserts eyes emoji* kind of…maybe…fuck it fine I have one it's just not done the jeweler is still working on it**

 **Sasha: *inserts eye emojis, clapping hands, and diamond emoji ***

 **Seth: *inserts eye emojis and clapping hands ***

 **Nessa: Time the fuck out you two knew about this already didn't you?**

 **Sasha: Hell yeah! He knew he would of lost his life *insert fist punch emoji* if he didn't let me see that fly ass ring before proposing to my sister!**

 **Patricia: YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS so when are you going to ask her son?**

 **Sika: More importantly have you spoken to Mark?**

 **Roman: I already have that covered, I spoke to Mark already and he gave me his full blessing! And Ma soon, I know the perfect place, the perfect time and the perfect setting and you all will have a part to play I swear.**

 **Sasha: *Insert clapping emojis***

 **Seth: *insert fist bump* got you Ro!**

 **Nessa: IM HOLLERIN! Well not really because I'm upstairs with my sister in law *winking emoji* but you get what I'm trying to say!**

 **Matt: I'm excited for you Uce, Mel is a damn good woman!**

 **Ritza: hell yea she is! This ring better be amazing to! you know we have standards to uphold!**

 **Summer: *Claps hands* YAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS Joe! YAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!**

Nessa looks up just in time to see Melanie walking out of the bathroom with a freshly blow dried Joelle who looks as relaxed as a six year old could ever be.

Nessa bent down and picked her up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your turn Mel, go get yourself ready we both know this little princess here is only going to be entertained by me for so long. Especially when she only wants you anyway" she said as she tickled Jo's sides.

Melanie walked quickly into the closet and pulled out a simple floor length brown maxi dress with pockets. Heading into the bathroom she closed the door peeled off her clothes, put her hair into a bun at the top of her head and turned the hot water on to full blast. Turning around in the shower she let the water massage her sore muscles as she manually kneaded at the back of her neck. She made a mental note to make sure that she showed Stone a little extra love today. She knew that if any one of her fur babies could handle the pace she set earlier it would be Stone but the fact that she had to push him so hard and so fast to get back home to Jo made her stomach twist into knots.

Alone in the shower she placed a hand on the shower tile as the water harshly pound down on her back. She thought back to the look on Joelle's face when she got back home and she couldn't hold it in anymore, her emotions took over and she had to cover her mouth to choke back the sob that bubbled in her throat so that Jo couldn't hear her crying from the bedroom.

She would give the world for Jo, she would do anything for her, so why is it her own mother seemed to do the very opposite? Why did it seem that at every chance she got Evelyn purposely did something, anything that seemed to hurt Jo in the worst way possible?

Melanie shook her head from side to side sniffled and wiped her face, she would think about how to deal with Evelyn later, but for right now there was a 6 year old in her room that desperately needed her.

She stepped out of the shower and began to towel off completely unaware of the very similar conversation that was going on downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patricia walked over to her son and placed a hand on the back of his neck and sat down beside him on the couch.

"You okay son?"

Roman shook his head "To be honest I don't know. I know I got it completely wrong the first time when I was with Evelyn we were completely wrong for each other, she hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me in my entire life but I can't bring myself to regret the relationship because out of that messed up situation I got Jo, and she is the single biggest blessing I have ever received. I will forever be thankful for her because out of that dark situation she was and still is my ray of light."

Patricia nodded her head silently as she waited for him to continue

"But then on the second hand I have Melanie who is everything…and I mean everything ma! She never hesitates to step in and fill the void whether it's for me or for Jo. She will do things for us that I haven't even asked for but are things that we need that I haven't even thought of. She's amazing ma"

"Then what's the problem son?"

"Evelyn is a shit show….you saw her she is so jealous of Mel, so much so she would hurt her own daughter just to try and drive a wedge between the two of them how am I supposed to fix that ma? How do I protect my daughter and the woman I love from Evelyn's malicious behavior?"

Patricia hummed "Be honest with yourself son…she was mistreating Jo well before Mel came in to the picture, but now that Mel is here she sees someone else actually doing her job and doing it 10 times better than she ever did and it burns a hole in her ass." Everyone sitting around nodded in agreement as Patricia continued with "She never consoled Jo the way that I have seen Melanie do on more than one occasion and she has never not once, come running the way that Mel did when you said Jo needed her. I've watched Melanie and Jo together, she freely shows her affection without Jo asking or begging for it. With Evelyn she would purposely pull away or turn her body away from Jo when Jo wanted a hug or to hold her hand, with Melanie Jo never has to ask. I have never seen her happier than when she's with you and Melanie so you do what you have to do to make sure that your family stays together son. You do what you have to do to make sure that Joelle gets to be with her real mother because from where I'm sitting her mother is the woman who damn near burst her heart running through that door to be here for our princess. Her mother is the one who held her and calmed her and took her upstairs with her knowing it would take twice as long to get ready but she did it anyway because she knew it would keep Jo calm. Her mother isn't the woman who birthed her, it isn't the woman whose DNA runs through her veins, her mother is Melanie."

Roman nodded and smiled, his mother was right and he knew it.

"Now with that in mind what are you going to do to protect your future wife, the mother of your child and your daughter from that wretched excuse of a woman?"

Roman didn't respond he simply picked up his phone and began writing an email to his lawyer. Patricia looked over his shoulder smiled and nodded approvingly as she looked at the receiver and the title of the email. Satisfied with what she was seeing she walked away to let her son finish handling his business.

Upstairs Melanie just finished touching up certain sections of her hair with the flat iron and walked out towards the dresser. She paused and picked up her heart locket that her mother had given her as a child. She pulled her hair to one side and easily hooked the necklace into place. Flipping her hair so it lay over the chain she felt a small tug on her dress. She smiled and kneeled down.

"Yes lady bug?"

Joelle reached her hand up and ran her fingers along the 14k gold heart shaped locket whose front right side was smooth while the left hand side was textured and had a flowered grape vine design on it.

"I like your locket where'd you get it?"

Melanie caressed the side of her warm little face "My mom gave it to me when I was…oh about your age" she said tapping Jo on the nose as she happily thought back on the memory.

"The flower is pretty" Joelle commented as she continued to inspect the locket

"Thank you sweetness, you know when she gave me this locket she said she got it for me because it reminded her of me. She used to call me her little flower girl because I loved flowers so much. She and I used to plant them in our garden that we had when I was younger. We had so many different types of flowers and it always smelled so amazing, I loved stepping out on the porch because the smell of the flowers would just take over your senses" Melanie said as she got a faraway look in her eye.

Joelle tilted her head to the side and tapped her finger against the locket "Do you have a picture of your mom in there?"

"I sure do"

Melanie quickly unlatched the locket and held it so Joelle could see the inside. On the left was a single picture of her mother smiling as the wind blew through her hair and on the right was a picture of Melanie and her mother, in this one her mother had on a pair of gardening gloves and a large sun hat as Melanie sat on her lap and smiled up at her adoringly.

Joelle made an ooooohhhhh sound "She was really pretty Melly."

Melanie nodded "Yeah she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" she said with a smile

Joelle lifted her little hand and rubbed Melanie's face "Not prettier than you though, well atleast to me, because you're the prettiest woman ever!"

Nessa put her hand over her heart as she watched and eaves dropped on their conversation.

"Awww lady bug come here" Melanie said scooping her up and kissing her on the cheek "Let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast and some medicine so we can have that snuggle time I've been talking about."

 **A/N**

 **Hello my Lovelies!**

 **I told ya I was updating all weekend so here is the second chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 62 is already loaded and ready to go for tomorrow! :)**

 **dakotadaniellesteed - She is the worst! unfortunately she is going to pop up again...**

 **KiaraKitty08 - Thanks love! and lmao I promise you she will get hers!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - No argument from me! Walker is a animal of a different color he is going to make his presence known very very soon...**

 **Ctinaisfashion - Evelyn is going to get hers Melanie and Roman are done with her sh!t...its not going to be long now at all.**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	62. Kept Promises

**Chapter 62 – Kept Promises**

Roman had just hit send when he heard a small giggle come from the stairs. Turning he saw his sister and Melanie headed down the stairs with Joelle snuggly planted on Melanie's hip. Dropping his phone on the coffee table in front of him he met them at the stairwell just as they made it to the bottom step.

"You hungry?" Melanie asked as she reached her hand up and stroked his face.

"Yeah I can eat"

"Anything in particular?"

When Roman bit his bottom lip and smirked at her she chuckled shook her head and walked away.

"You guys hungry?" she asked their family

"Yes!" Sasha and Seth yelled in unison making Melanie laugh and roll her eyes.

"Oh Yes!" Nessa said as she and Summer high fived with Summer replying "Hell yeah!

"I could eat" Patricia said bobbing her head as she laughed at her children's responses.

Heading to the kitchen she perched Joelle on the counter top and first began making her breakfast 2 pieces of toast with a little Nutella and a cup of hot lemon tea for her throat. Once Joelle ate half of her toast Melanie handed her a dose of medicine that Joelle threw back like a champ.

Kissing her on the forehead she turned back to the front and began to make everyone else's breakfast which consisted of blueberry, banana nut, and lemon crumb muffins along with omelets, oatmeal and bacon. Popping the muffins in the oven she began to crack her eggs and chop her veggies for the omelets and the chicken noodle soup she planned on making right after. Melanie heard Patricia walk into the kitchen and kiss Jo before walking up beside her and playfully nudging her side as Nessa inched up on her left and Summer on the other side of her mother.

Patricia reached out her hand and wiggled her fingers "Let me see how good it looks on your hand sweetheart"

Melanie giggled and did as requested as Romans mom and his sister's ooooo'd and ahh'd over how perfect the ring looked on her hand. Soon enough they joined in to help her finish up breakfast as Joelle sat happily at the island with Melanie completely in her sights.

"We are so happy for you guys!" Nessa said excitedly as she bounced in place

Patricia kissed her on her forehead "We can't wait until you two make it official! Do you have a date in mind?" she asked as she stared at Melanie hoping to get more information out of her than she had in her prior conversation earlier about the exact same topic with her son.

Melanie chuckled and shook her head much to Patricia's dismay "No we haven't talked about a date yet, we discussed what we wanted as far as location and the ceremony itself but nothing concrete on when it will happen."

Patricia and his sisters all pouted making Melanie laugh even harder "Why the long faces? We know we both want to be with each other forever, it's going to happen"

"But we want it to have happened like yesterday!"

Melanie, Patricia Nessa and Summer all turned around to look at Jo who was smiling nonchalantly as she shrugged her little shoulders "What? I'm just saying what you three were thinking" she said as she motioned between her aunts and her nana.

Melanie dropped her head in her hand and shook her head "What am I going to do with you Jo?"

Joelle smiled "Love me forever and ever and ever!"

Melanie stepped forward leaned over the kitchen island and rubbed her chin "That is a stone cold fact princess!"

Winking at Joelle she stood up and turned around to face her in-laws just as Roman walked in and took a seat next to Joelle.

"Hey Princess how about you take your Nana, Aunt Nessa and Summer upstairs and show them the new stuff you did in art class yesterday."

Joelle looked at Melanie who had her back to her as she faced the sink, and continued to work away at getting breakfast ready. She popped the last piece of her Nutella toast into her mouth, picked up her Beauty and the Beast Disney mug and slowly sipped on her lemon tea. She wanted to show them what she did but she also didn't want to leave her Melly.

Roman leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I promise you, Melly will be here when you are done baby girl. She isn't going anywhere."

Pulling away he saw Joelle turn her head back towards Melanie who was none the wiser to the conversation. Swiveling around back towards her father she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay" she said quietly. Raising her voice so that she could be heard she said "Nana Auntie Nessa, Auntie Summer you wanna come upstairs so I can show you my art stuff?"

All three women nodded their heads yes

"Melly….I'll be back okay…don't go anywhere" she said as she motioned her hands in a staying motion.

Melanie looked over her shoulder and bobbed her head "I'll be in the kitchen no worries princess" she said winking at Joelle.

Nessa picked her up from her seat at the Island winked at her brother and smirked at Melanie as she walked out of the room followed closely by her sister and her mother. They weren't dumb they knew Joe just wanted to be alone with her for a few minutes and after everything that had already happened that morning the least they could do is oblige him.

Watching and waiting to make sure that his family exited the kitchen he slide his chair back purposely skidding it across the floor as he did so, and slowly walked around the island as he eyed his love from top to bottom.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her body so that her back was flush against his front.

Melanie stopped what she was doing slid the mixing bowl away from her turned her head to the side and said "Hi Le"

"Hi Lalalelei" he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Le…..don't start something you know we can't finish" she said breathily as his lips connected with that spot right at her jaw and under her ear.

"hmmm hmmm" he hummed as he continued to suck on her neck.

Bringing his hands up her body he cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them gently

"Promise me again that I can have you tonight" he whispered in her ear.

Melanie bit her lip and pressed her butt into Roman's growing manhood.

He groaned and gripped her breasts harder.

"I promise…tonight I'm yours" she cooed as she reached her hand back and dug it into his hair as she moved her butt back and forth against his still growing erection.

Sliding one hand down her body he gripped her waist and pulled her as close to his chest as he could so that he could feel every second of her moving up against him.

"Lalelei" he whispered as he nibbled her neck and began to push the shoulder of her dress down to expose one of her shoulders. "Tonight I'm going to take your body to places you've never been before" he said as he gently bit down onto her shoulder "Tonight I'm going to make your body sing my name" he said as he licked over the same spot that he had just bitten "Tonight I'm going to physically show you exactly how much I love you, how much I need you" he said against her skin while he placed multiple kisses up and down her shoulder. Dragging his lips back up to her neck "I love you so much Lalelei" he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her breast in his hand.

Melanie arched her back and leaned her head back against his chest. She felt that feeling in-between her legs, that throbbing feeling that ached for his touch. She wanted him, all of him and tonight she would have him.

"Le, I-I-I need you…" she mewled as she bit her lip

Roman turned her at the waist so that she was facing him. Palming her ass in one hand to hold her against his groin he tilted her chin up so that he could look at her beautiful face.

"You have me Lalelei" he said as he leaned down and quickly captured her lips in his. Melanie moaned into his kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck. Taking his hand that was under her chin he placed it firmly behind her neck and intertwined his fingers into her hair. Bending at the knees he rubbed his raging hard on against her core. He knew when he had hit her sweet spot when she leaned her head back away from him and moaned in ecstasy.

Smirking he gently bit her neck and again ground one last time against her center.

"This isn't fair" Melanie whined

Roman chuckled, pulled his face from her neck, dropped his forehead against hers and gently placed both hands on either side of her face. Closing his eyes to regain control of his breathing he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know but I couldn't resist" he said as he took his index finger and slide the strap of her dress back up and on her shoulder. "Besides there are entirely to many people here at the moment and absolutely 0 privacy in the kitchen. We are asking to get caught if we keep this up."

Melanie nodded, kissed his chin and playfully pushed his chest. "If you're not going to help me with breakfast get the hell out of my kitchen" she joked as she attempted to turn around and get back to what she was doing before Roman came in and decided he was going to get her all hot and bothered.

Roman looped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest "Your kitchen?" he said as he raised his eyebrow

"If I'm cooking in it, it's my kitchen" she said as she pushed out of his loose embrace "Now either help me or get out" she said as he chuckled at her ultimatum.

Roman hip bumped her and grabbed the bowl of eggs and began whisking them for her as they began to finish up the prep work for breakfast. They realized all too soon that they stopped just in time as Joelle, his sisters and his mom all came bounding back into the kitchen, with Joelle rushing to Melanie to give her a hug before occupying her previously vacated seat at the kitchen Island.

Breakfast went off without a hitch and they all spent the rest of the day in the living room watching movies, and as promised Melanie and Joelle were inseparable with Joelle either on her lap or attached to her hip while Melanie leaned against Roman with her head in the crook of his shoulder. The only time their positions changed was when Melanie had to get up and check the soup and even then Joelle would turn around on the couch and watch her as she went to the kitchen and came back.

By about 7:30pm his mother and his sisters left, shortly after Sasha and Seth both retired to their room to cuddle on the bed and watch more tv and Joelle…Joelle was out cold.

Melanie had given her another dose of medicine 45 minutes ago not to long after she had eaten her bowl of soup. Between the medicine and the fluids that Melanie had been pumping into her all day Joelle's fever seemed to have broken but they were both still proceeding with caution. Relieving Melanie from having to carry 32 pounds of dead weight he picked Joelle up and headed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to put her down for the night….in her own room" he emphasized

Melanie chortled nodded and gently kissed Joelle on her forehead "Okay I'm going to let my babies outside for the night and then I'm headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable."

"Sounds like a plan" he said gently kissing her on the lips and slowly heading up the stairs, trying to make sure that he didn't wake his daughter as he went.

Once he got to her room and laid her down he pulled the covers up around her and kissed her on her cheek. Joelle didn't even move, she was out like a light. He smiled and slowly backed out of her room just as Bella came bounding up the stairs. He knew exactly where she was going so he opened the door to Joelle's room a little wider for her and watched as Bella went to the side of her bed turned around in a circle and laid down next to her bed. He shook his head and smiled.

Looks like Joelle found a best friend for life.

He made his way towards his bedroom but slowed his gait as Melanie made it to the top of the stairs and slowly made her approach. She ran her hand through her hair and wrapped her arms around his neck as he looped an arm around her waist.

She slowly attached her lips to his and licked the crease between his lips. Instantly opening himself to her she slipped her tongue past his lips and massaged his tongue. Roman dug one hand into her hair and walked her backwards until she was up against the wall. Melanie slowly lowered her head, tilted her head to the side and rubbed the side of his face.

"I'm going to lock up downstairs but then… it's you and me Lalelei" he said while running his fingers lightly along the side of her face.

Melanie smirked pushed herself off the wall and kissed his chest "Looks like you better hurry up and lock up then" she said as she ducked under his arm and sauntered her way into the room, with Roman watching her backside the entire way until Melanie completely walked into their room and slowly closed the door behind herself.

Roman licked his lips and hustled his way down the stairs and quickly checked the locks on all the doors.

90 seconds…that's how long it took Roman to make sure everything was locked up before he headed back upstairs, sending a quick prayer for privacy and alone time to the big man above as he stopped in front of their bedroom door, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Winter stood at his side and tried to slide in next to him but Roman blocked him with his leg.

"Not happening my friend" he said as he slowly closed and locked the door behind him. Turning around his jaw almost hit the floor when he spotted Melanie sitting on the bed with her knees beneath her in a red negligee with black lace see through cups, and black lace see through side panels that matched the black lace trim on the bottom of her extremely short nighty.

Roman tilted his head and closed his eyes. Shaking his head from left to right he wiped his eyes and opened them again only to be met with the same sight except this time Melanie was giving him a pouty smirk.

"What? You don't like it Le? I can go and change" she said shrugging her shoulders and leaning forward to get off the bed.

"Don't you move" he said lowly "I just wasn't expecting this" he said as he pointed his finger at her and motioned from top to bottom "but your right about one thing, I don't like it …I love it" he said while he licked his bottom lip and looked at her as if her was going to eat her whole.

Melanie leaned her head to the side "If that's the case don't just stand there…come here and show me exactly how much you love it" she said as she wiggled her index finger in a come hither motion.

Roman gladly obliged and walked forward until he was standing directly in front of her. Taking his index finger he ran his fingers along her hairline and behind her ear before gently hooking his fingers behind her head and pulling her face forward to meet his lips while his other hand grabbed a hold of her lower back.

He felt her flesh between his fingers at her back. Peeling his lips away from hers he looked into her eyes and whispered "Turn around for me"

Melanie slowly backed away from him and stood to her feet on the bed, slowly turning around she completely pulled her hair over her shoulder so that he could get the full effect of what she was wearing, or lack thereof.

It seemed the incredibly simple yet sexy negligee she wore was a deep v cut with a single strap along her back while the rest of her flesh remained exposed with the deep v of the negligee connecting right above the crack of her perfectly sculpted ass.

She heard him audibly groan and then felt the bed dip and hand press into her stomach as his lips met the middle of her lower back.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

She felt his free hand travel up between her legs, slowly kneading her inner thighs as he got closer and closer to her sweet hunny pot.

His lips never left her back as his fingers inched into the creases of her woman hood and slid between her slick folds. She moaned at the contact and ran her hand through her hair.

Running his fingers back and forth between her sex he moved his hand from her stomach and gently palmed her behind.

"Open your legs a little wider for me Laleleli"

Obeying his command she slowly stepped her right leg out a little wider giving him better access to her sex. He stroked her a few more times before slowly easing his fingers out of her and sticking them in his mouth.

"Hmmmmm" he hummed in satisfaction as she looked over her shoulder at him with a look that he could only describe as pure unadulterated longing.

Turning around to completely face him she kneeled on the bed and fisted his shirt between her hands. Pulling him forward by his shirt she knew that he didn't fully grasp the words that she said to him in the kitchen so she kissed his chin, his jawline, and right beneath his ear before whispering

"Make love to me Le"

Roman reached up and caressed her face, Melanie leaned her head into the palm of his hand as he asked "Lalelei are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life" she said as she softly ran her fingers back and forth along his face. "I want to make love to the love of my life, to the man who I am going to pledge my life and my love to. I want to be with you completely" she said as she slowly ran her fingers along his lips.

Roman smiled against her fingers "I want to make love to you too Lalelei, I have since the first day I met you, but the fact that you want it to….those words are music to my ears"

Reaching his hands up to cup her face he murmured "Come here " before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

Widening her legs so that she wasn't pushed backwards from the force of the kiss she gripped a fistful of his t-shirt in each of her hands and pushed it up. Roman pulled away just enough for her to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

Melanie reached for his belt buckle but Roman had different plans. Picking her up by the waist he gently pulled her feet from underneath her, laid her on her back and pulled her so that her butt was laying on the edge of the bed.

Bending down between her legs Roman kissed her lips between her legs. Arching her back away from the bed she couldn't help herself and loudly moaned his name when he licked her slit from back to front.

"Leaaatiii"

Pushing his wide tongue inside of her he purposely curled his tongue upwards as he retracted his tongue from her core, then flattened it every time he pushed it back inside of her.

Melanie reached her hand down and placed it on top of his head "don't stop baby….don't stop"

Roman wasn't sure who was enjoying this more him as he continued to taste her sweet sweet nectar or Melanie as she writhed beneath him on the bed fisting his hair in one hand and the bed sheets in another, but what he was sure of was that he wasn't going to stop until she was thoroughly satisfied.

Roman moved his attention up to her throbbing clit and began to suck on it as if there was no tomorrow. Melanie gasped and arched even higher off the bed she felt her groin tighten and she knew she as on the verge of her release "Le please don't stop…I'm so close baby…. so clo – oh my God I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum!" she gasped as Roman wrapped his strong hand around either of her hips and pulled her forward further into his mouth as she released all over his face.

Roman slowly licked her opening as she came down from her high as Melanie continued to rub his head.

Lifting his face from between her legs he hovered over her body and slowly wiped his chin before kissing her along her neck.

"You tasted even better than I dreamed of, I need to do it again" he said huskily as he held onto her sides and flipped them over so that she was sitting on top of his waist.

Wiggling his fingers he rasped "Come sit on my face."

Melanie's face reddened at his request but she bit her lip and scooted up his chest. Once her legs hovered above his lips Roman slid his fingers up her thighs and under her negligee. Grabbing onto her waist he slowly brought her down to meet his mouth. The minute his mouth connected with her lips he felt her body begin to buckle. Smiling against her woman hood he reached his arms under each of her legs and grabbed her ass as she began to ride his face in a slow back and forth motion. Palming her ass as he slide his tongue up and down her center he managed to catch her at the perfect angle in her rocking motion to again give her clit the attention that it craved.

Melanie threw her head back and began massaging her breasts "Yessss babe….. right…right there" she moaned.

Biting her lip she dropped her head and opened her eyes. Still squeezing her breast with one hand the other went to Romans head as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She again felt that tightening in her belly and knew she wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer. "Le…Babe…again…I'm cumming…again" she rasped out as he again tightened his hold on her thighs and lapped up her entire release.

Easing to her knees she crawled backwards so that her legs were on either side of his waist and leaned down so that they were face to face.

Reaching a hand up to caress his face while the other remained stationed above his head she leaned over and bit his lip. Pulling it between her teeth he moaned in satisfaction as she sucked on his bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his more than welcoming mouth.

Melanie kissed down his neck and onto his left shoulder as Roman grunted underneath her.

She kissed all the down his arm and back again. The feeling of her soft moist lips as they travelled along his body was driving Roman insane. The minute she reached his neck again he tangled his fingers in her hair at the back of her head and pulled her to his face while his free hand caressed her cheek. "I need your lips on mine Lalelei" he said hungrily

Happily obliging she relinquished control to Roman who kissed her as if his life depended on it. Releasing her face but not her lips he sat up slightly, reached his hands down placed them on her thighs and pushed her negligee up so that it was up around her waist.

Melanie pulled away from the kiss; her lids were low and her lips were swollen. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Where do you want this?" she asked as she gently pulled on the hem of her nighty

"On the floor…on the bed… anywhere but on your body" Roman said seductively as he ran his hand up the front of her nighty and gripped her right breast in-between his digits.

Melanie pushed him down by his shoulders, took the fabric in her hands and lifted it over her head. Roman abruptly flipped them over so that he was hovering above her as he took a moment to revel in her beauty.

"You're perfection" he uttered in awe as he gently dragged his fingers across her perfectly taught stomach and up to her chest.

He moaned at the feel of her soft supple breasts that fit perfectly in his large strong hands. Her nipples were already hard and practically begging for his attention. Lowering his head he slowly licked around her left nipple eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Melanie as she lay below him.

She gripped the back of his head by his hair and mewled as he sucked on her hardened nipple.

"Leatiii"

Softly pulling her nipple between his teeth he took enjoyment as he looked up and watched her mouth form an O and a moan pass her lips as he gently released her nipple and looked into her sultry face.

"Yes my love" he said as he kissed the valley between her breasts and latched onto her right nipple, making sure to give her right the exact same amount of love and attention that he did the left.

Melanie completely lost her train of thought as she squirmed underneath his touch.

He circled his tongue around her nipple and gripped more of her breast in his hand before releasing it from his lips and standing up and unbuckling his pants.

Lifting up onto her arms she watched in anticipation as he shoved his pants to the ground. She could see his large cock as it poked through his boxers. Slowly…painfully so if you asked Melanie, Roman put his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them all the way down revealing his rather large and overly endowed manhood.

Melanie damn near passed out at the sight.

Roman chuckled at her reaction as she dipped her head back shook her head from side to side and tilted her legs closed.

Leaning on the bed and kissing her outer thighs he gently put his hands between her legs, pushed them open and slide his hands up and to her entrance. Sliding his index finger inside her she inhaled sharply and laid her back flat against the bed as she looked at Roman who held her gaze as he lowered his face to hers and said "I have to get you ready babe….We'll go as slow as you want…I promise"

Melanie cradled his face as he continued to finger her and softly kissed his lips. This is when Roman decided to slip a second digit inside of her.

She slightly moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Taking his thumb he began to massage her clit as he continued to finger her.

Through her ecstasy filled haze Melanie ran her hand down his chest and to his erect tool. Wrapping her hand around as much as she could she began to pump his shaft up and down.

"Yeah…just like that lalelei" Roman moaned as she began to pick up speed. Leaning down he kissed the side of her face and whispered in my ear "Do you trust me Mel?"

"With my life" she whispered breathily.

Roman kissed her on the lips and inserted a third finger inside of her

"Shiiiiiittt" Melanie groaned as she tightened her hold around his manhood.

Roman slightly panicked and went to remove his fingers from her core but Melanie caught the look of panic on his face and grabbed his wrist.

"No Le….don't stop….it feels good I was just surprised" she said panting heavily

Taking in his look of hesitance she grabbed the back of his neck with her free hand and smashed her lips to his giving him a long deep kiss, ensuring that she drove any second thoughts that he may have had completely out of his mind "Don't stop…I want this…I want you….don't you want me too?" she cooed

"More than you know Lalelei" he said softly as he picked up the movements of his fingers. She was so tight around his fingers he shuddered in excitement; he couldn't wait to be inside of her and to feel her warm center around his hard rod. "I want to be inside of you so bad right now Melanie"

She bit her lip and gripped the bedsheet into her hand, as she ran her palm over the top of his dick. "Please Le….don't tease me anymore…I want you inside of me" she purred as she grabbed onto her breasts.

Roman slowly removed his fingers from inside of her, wrapped his arm around her waist and set her in the middle of the bed. Stroking his dick with the same hand that he had used to finger her with, he made sure to get her nectar all over his shaft before positioning himself at her opening.

Melanie opened her legs so that Roman could fit comfortable in-between them.

Green locked with grey as they both smiled at each other both knowing that they were finally going to become one.

He rubbed the tip of his shaft against her opening and leaned down to kiss her neck. She wrapped her hands around his neck and reveled in how his lips felt against her skin. She was so lost in the pleasure that she was complexly distracted by the fact that he slowly pushed his hips forward pushing his tip into her wet and tight sex.

She gripped his forearms that were lodged on either side of her face and dug her nails into his arms. She sucked in a deep breath and attempted to relax. She knew this pain would only be temporary as her body got used to his sizeable shaft. Taking another deep breath she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back.

"Don't stop" she urged as he slowly slid himself deeper inside of her.

Roman was right; being inside of her was like nothing he had ever felt before. He wanted to pick up his speed but he knew he needed to get her adjusted slowly. Wrapping his hand into her hair he slowly yet passionately slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue against his as he inched himself deeper and deeper into her welcoming sex.

Pulling her head back she moved her head to the side and moaned into his ear "Deeper Le"

Roman's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pushed himself deeper into her folds.

"Fuuuckk! Lalelei you feel so good!" he said as he wrapped one arm around the top of her head and dug his fingers into her hair.

She tightened her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into his shoulders as she moaned loudly "Le..baby please don't stop! Please… don't…. stop!"

Roman picked up his speed as he fell into a smooth rhythm.

"Yesss baby…. just like that!" she said as she kissed his neck.

Kissing her on her jaw he moaned in her ear "You like it when daddy strokes you like that?"

"MMMMMM Yes daddy… I like it just like that!" she purred as he began to deep stroke her. "Fuck Le!"

"Tell daddy how much you like it Lalelei" he grunted in her ear

"I fucking love it daddy! ….So much! So damn much!"

Roman nibbled on her ear and pulled almost all the way out before pushing himself almost all the way to the hilt. The way that she gripped his shaft was driving him insane. He had no idea how long he would last, but what he did know is that this would not be the last time tonight that he would have her.

"Lalelei…. I want you….damn it!... I want you to ride me" he grunted out in-between strokes.

Barely able to nod her head, she tightened her legs around his waist and pushing at his shoulders turned them over so that she was on top.

Placing her hands on his chest she rolled her hips backwards to impale herself on the rest of his shaft.

He gripped her hips and cursed loudly, the feeling of utter euphoria so high that it was making his toes curl.

"FUCK YES!"

Melanie rocked herself up and down his shaft unknowingly scratching his chest as she tried to keep control of her mounting orgasm.

Throwing him for a loop when she slid up his rod this time instead of sliding back down she rotated her hips in a circle as she slid down his shaft.

" . God!" Roman moaned lowly as he gripped her hips even tighter.

"You like that daddy?" Melanie as sensually

"Daddy loves it baby…don't stop Laleleli give it all to daddy!"

Melanie picked up her rhythm and purposely tightened her sex around his cock.

"Baby…..I'm not going to be able to control myself…..Fuck!...if you keep riding me like that."

Melanie smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she slowed the movement of her hips for a few seconds and then picked right back up again. Looking into Romans eyes he licked his bottom lip and let one of his hands drop from her hips and to her sex where he began to rub his thumb around her swollen clit as she continued to grind on his cock.

Melanie threw her head back and cried out "FUCK LEATI! YES!... YES BABY!... JUST.. LIKE.. THAT!"

Roman bit his lip and watched her as she tried to hold it together. Adding more pressure on her bud he felt himself nearing the edge as well as she continued to ride him as if he were a prized stallion.

Lifting up so that he was in a sitting position with her still riding him he tangled his hand in her hair at the back of her head and continued to circle her throbbing bud with the other.

She looped one arm under his arm and around his back and wrapped the other one around his neck as she rode him faster and faster. The euphoric feel of him being inside of her and the pressure he was applying to her overzealous bud becoming too much for her to handle

Biting her neck he felt himself slipping into oblivion as he spoke against her skin "Cum with me Lalelei"

The sound of his voice was more than enough to completely send her over the edge as she succumbed to her powerful orgasm with Roman's following in tandem.

"LEATI! YES!...YES! DAMNIT YES!"

"MY LOVE! FUCK! ..YES MELANIE!"

Roman collapsed backwards onto the bed with Melanie toppling over and laying her head directly on his chest.

Both of them lay still, their legs and limbs tangled with each other as they waited for their breathing to regulate.

Turning them to the side Roman slid himself out of Melanie and held her tightly against his chest.

Kissing her forehead and holding his lips against her forehead he asked "Are you okay"

Rubbing her hands along his stomach she wrapped her arm around his waist and ran her hand up and down his back as her other hand remained stationed on his chest "Better than okay I'm perfect…..you?" she asked tentatively as she stilled within his arms.

Roman hooked his finger under her chin so that they could be eye to eye. "Lalelei, making love to you is like no other feeling I have ever experienced." He said as he grazed her lips with his own. Slipping his arm under her neck and hooking a hand under her knee so that her leg was propped on his side he bit her lower lip smirked and asked

"You up for round 2?"

 **A/N...**

 ***Covers eyes with her hands***

 **sooooo how do we feel after reading this chapter? Please make sure to leave your comments for me as feedback.**

 **Also just as a reminder I am going on a 2 week hiatus so I can just write and get ahead again in chapters for this and my other three books so that I can get back on a regular updating schedule :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823 - Agreed! Dont worry there are things that he is trying to put in place for Melanie and Jo he just has to do it right...**

 **Madjai6 - Not yet...but their confrontation is coming lol Unfortunately Walker is very relevent lol I need him to do the rest of the story. He isnt going away anytime soon. You are right Melanie is her mom, Melanie is going to start to realizing that next chapter and Jo is too...some things are going to happen that if you can believe it is going to cement their bond even further, AND HER DOGS ARE EVERYTHING they don't play that shit lol I love them! they earn their weight in Gold! Love you too M6!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	63. Who's Your Daddy

Chapter 63 – Who's Your Daddy

Roman stepped out of the bathroom and leaned up against the doorway. He smiled as he watched Melanie sleeping peacefully, her hair spread wildly across the pillows, and her body naked underneath the sheets.

He chuckled softly, the memory of their night and very early morning still extremely fresh in his mind.

They had a very long night that was not restricted to their bedroom.

Smiling again he tightened the towel along his waist and walked to her side of the bed. Kneeling next to her he moved a few strands of hair from her face and placed a few gentle kisses on the side of her face. He had a surprise for her today, one that was going to put a huge smile onto Melanie's face and he could barely contain himself.

Smiling under his affection she let out a breathy sigh before saying "Morning Le"

"Morning Lalelei, how are you feeling?"

Biting her lip she says softly "Amazing….sore! but amazing" she said with a giggle as she nods her head into her pillow.

Roman laughed, leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Get some more sleep baby, I'll let out your fur babies and take care of breakfast okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice" she yawned as she rolled over and grabbed his pillow. Snuggling up to it she took a deep breath and sighed. He tilted his head but before he could ask she said "It's hard to sleep without you anymore and it smells like you, helps me sleep" she said with another yawn

"Understood" he said as he nodded and walked to his dresser grabbed a pair of boxers and went into the closet to grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once done getting dressed he threw his hair into a messy bun gently kissed a fast asleep Melanie and walked out of his bedroom door to be met with a seemingly pouting Winter who was laying in front of the door with his head on his paws.

"Oh stop it, don't be a big baby" Roman playfully chided as he knelt down and rubbed Winter behind the ear "I promise you won't always be kept out of the bedroom just when we need time alone okay?"

Winter whined but lifted his head as Roman continued to scratch him behind the ear. "Come on Winter lets go find Bella and Stone so you guys can go outside.

Heading to Bella's room with Winter in tow he cracked open the door to find Bella siting on Jo's bed with Jo's arm wrapped around her neck.

"Morning Baby girl, morning Bella, you feeling better?" he greeted as Jo lifted her head and smiled back at him.

"Morning daddy yup sure am! Is Melly up?"

"No not yet she is still sleeping, I'm gonna let her rest. You want to help me with breakfast?"

"Sure"

"Okay get in the shower, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. We can make something special for Melly. I'm going to let Winter, Bella and Stone out though first alright?"

"Okay daddy" she said jumping off the bed and skipping into her bathroom.

"Winter, Bella lets go, we need to find your brother."

Heading down the stairs he didn't have to look far as Stone was making his presence known as he walked from the hallway presumably from Seth and Sasha's room.

"There you are, come on, time for you all to go outside" he said opening the sliding glass door to the backyard. Once they were all out the door he closed it behind them and headed to the kitchen. Pulling out eggs, vegetables bacon and sausage he began to go to work whipping up one of Melanie's favorites a veggie and cheese omelet.

Not long after he started chopping the veggies, Joelle made her way into the kitchen pulled up a stool and said what are we making daddy?"

"A veggie and cheese omelet with some bacon and sausage"

Roman felt a pair of arms wrap around his wasit and a kiss being pressed to his back and then a face resting just below his shoulder blade.

"Mmmmmm all my favorites"

"You were supposed to sleeping baby, what happened?"

He felt her shrug against his back "I got lonely" she said releasing him to greet a patiently waiting Joelle. "So I decided to just get up and get dressed, morning sweet pea" she said placing a kiss to her forehead "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you" she said giggling as she wrapped her arm around Melanie's waist and snuggled her head into her chest.

"Anything I can help you guys with?"

"Can you help me crack the eggs into the bowl?" Joelle asks

"Sure can princess" she says walking up behind her and helping her crack the eggs and discard the shells.

"Breakfast how kind of you" Seth said with a loud yawn "Especially with all of the racket you two made last night"

Melanie shot Seth a look over her shoulder and Roman smirked but Seth couldn't see either of their faces because he was rubbing his closed eyes with his hands.

"Seriously I understand the two of you held out for each other but you think you could not bump uglies in an area where we can all hear you?

"Seth" Melanie hissed

"I mean it's bad enough we could hear a little from in your rom but the banging in the kitchen… come on!" He said as he opened his eyes and was greeted by a completely red faced Melanie and a curious looking Joelle.

"Oh…..OH" he said instantly

"Yeah Oh!" Melanie says as Roman continues to chuckle quietly next to her.

"Daddy…Melly what is bumping uglies?"

Roman stops laughing and glares at Seth who begins to slowly back out of the kitchen. Roman opens his mouth but is interrupted when the doorbell rings.

"Oh will you look at that…..I'll get it!" Seth says as he beats it out of the kitchen

"I'm sure you will" Roman mutters

"Well?" Joelle presses as she looks back and forth from Roman to Melly.

"Don't worry about it baby girl, your Uncle Seth was just being a jerk" Roman said as he ran his hand over her hair and kissed her on her forehead just as Seth peaked his head around the corner.

"Ummm guys" he says with a smile. Waiting until all three of them looked his way he pointed at Mel and says "You might want to come and see who's here?"

Looking at Roman he shrugs and tries to play it off. But he knows Melanie isn't buying it, as she narrows her eyes and slowly follows behind Seth. Once she is out of ear shot Roman picks up Joelle and follows right behind them but before they could even make it to the door they hear her scream

"DADDDDYYYYYY!"

Making their way to the door they catch sight of Mark lifting her off her feet and into the air.

"Hey Angel girl how are you!?"

"I'm great dad" she says as he gently sets her on her feet

Mark lifts his head and smiles at Roman "Joe, how are you?" he says stepping away from his daughter and embracing him in a hug "And who is this little princess you have here?" he says as Joelle smiles at him.

"I'm fine Mark thanks for coming, and this little princess here as you so perfectly called her is my baby girl Joelle"

Mark reaches his hand out to her and waits for her to put her tiny hand in his palm before making her hand disappear in his and shaking it.

"Nice to finally meet you Joelle, my angel girl here tells me so much about you" Leaning in close he fake whispers "I think you have her wrapped around your finger" He says as she giggles

They head into the living room and take a seat. The minute they sit Joelle abandons her father, hops into Melanie's lap and snuggles into her arms.

Mark smiles as he watches Melanie lean over and kiss her on her head, but that sweet moment comes to a quick halt when Joelle asks

"Melly why are you surprised that your dad is here, you were talking to him last night."

Melanie looks at Joelle in utter confusion "No I wasn't sweet pea"

"Uh huh" she said as she nodded her head, I heard you "You were super loud and you kept saying Yes Daddy yes! Right there!"

Roman stills, Melanie's face pales, and Seth spits out his freshly poured orange juice, before tilting over the side of the couch in uncontrollable laughter, while Mark looks back and forth between his daughter and Joe torn between wanting to tombstone him through the coffee table and amused at watching his daughter have an eerily similar conversation with Joelle that mirrors one that he and her mother had with her when she was around the exact same age.

"Ohhhh! " Melanie said as she stood up and propped Joelle on her hip who continued to look up at her completely oblivious to what she actually overheard.

Roman stood up with her and wrapped his arms around the both of them. Looking at his daughter he said

"JoJo you're right Mel was on the phone with her dad reeaaaallll late last night, plus Mel was super tired and she kind of forgot. Sorry that we uh she" he says as Melanie shoots him a look that not only makes Seth come apart at the seams even more but makes Mark turn his head in an attempt to hide his own amusement at the entire situation, "Woke you up, next time she speaks to her dad that late I promise we I mean she" he said quickly correcting himself "Won't be so loud okay?"

Joelle looks at them for a moment and then nods her head accepting his weird explanation.

"Princess how about you come here and show me around the house I have a feeling that Melly wants to talk to your daddy alone for a second." Mark said with a small smile on his face

Joelle slid out of Melanie's arms and grabbed ahold of Marks hand "Come on Seth" mark called over his shoulder

"Why do I have to go?" he said in a half whine

"Because you do, now move it before I make you move it!" Mark says as Joelle giggles

Seth groans and begrudgingly follows behind them, the minute he is gone Melanie takes her hand and smacks Roman in the chest.

"Owww what was that for?" he says with a soft chuckle

"Sorry that _**she**_ woke you up? Really?!" she says as she glares at him

"What was I supposed to say?" he says as he takes a step closer to her "How was I supposed to explain that I was making love to the love of my life, the future mother of my children and the rest of her siblings last night for the first time and I wanted…correction…. needed for her to express to me how good she felt" he says as his eyes locked onto her lips and he takes a step into her personal space.

Caressing the side of her face with his knuckles he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips causing her to moan into his mouth, and not one to lose a precious opportunity he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting and caressing before slowly removing his lips from hers and kneaded his fingers into her lower back.

"I'm sorry if you felt like I was throwing you under the bus I didn't mean too"

"I know, it was the only logical thing to say…I just honestly didn't know that I was that loud" she said as she smiled against her lips

"You were amazing last night, I've never felt that connected to someone in my entire life" Roman said as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Me either" she says as she tilts her face up and kisses him again. "But you know we need to have a talk though, because last night we were a little reckless"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not on birth control, haven't been since I left Walker and well if memory serves me correctly we didn't use a condom and your little soldiers were set free inside of me more than once last night."

Roman smiled at the memory. Moving a strand of her hair behind her ear "True, but then again if you happen to be pregnant with our child would you be upset?"

Melanie shook her head "No I wouldn't be upset but I kind of wanted to focus a bit more on my career first. I just got to the main roster I want to make a run and see what I'm made of before I leave for a year or two to have our baby" she says honestly.

"I can understand that" he says nodding his head "Okay what do you want to do, I don't want you to think you have to get on birth control I will get condoms if that's what you want me to do." He says placing wet kisses on the side of her face.

"I don't think we have to use them forever just until I can see my Dr. and figure out the birth control method I prefer, I'll make an appointment for this week so by the time you are home this shouldn't even be an issue" she says cupping his face in hers and pulling him down to meet her for a kiss.

"Oh my God did you two not get enough of each other last night?" Sasha laughs as she hobbles into the living room.

"Shut it! We got enough of that teasing from your stupid little boyfriend!" Mel says as she turns to greet a smiling Sasha who plops herself on the couch.

"Not only that apparently we weren't only loud enough to keep the two of you awake but we were so loud that Jo thought that Mel was on the phone talking to her daddy" he says as he uses quotations as he snickers and wipes his face with his hand.

Sasha gasps and covers her mouth "Noooooo!"

"Yes!" Melanie says again flushing that embarrassed shade of red.

Sasha throws her head back and starts to cackle "Oh she was talking to her daddy alright" she says as Melanie smacks her good leg.

"What?! " she says as she scrunches her face and shrugs her shoulders "I'm just saying judging from last night I don't even have to ask was it good….I know it was phenomenal!" Sasha says as Melanie covers her face but opens her fingers enough so that Sasha can see the smirk on her face.

"I mean….." Melanie says as she and Sasha burst out laughing and Roman kisses the back of her neck just as Mark, Seth and Joelle reappear this time with Joelle being carried by Mark who is completely smitten by his new little princess.

"Oh I see someone has the big bad undertaker wrapped around their little finger" Sasha says as she watches Mark throw her a look before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey there shorty how are you?"

"I'm good Dad" Sasha says as Mark sits down next to her and places Joelle on his knee.

Roman sits down in the chair across from them and pulls Melanie down into his lap. Joelle slides off of Marks knee and over and into Melanie's.

Mark just shakes his head. Now he sees what Sika was trying to explain to him over the phone.

"How long are you staying dad?" Melanie asks as she scoots back into Roman's lap.

"Oh about a week"

"Okay well I know I'm excited to have you, especially since you will get to know my little lady bug here" she says kissing Joelle on the neck while Joelle grabs her around the arm and swings her legs happily in a back and forth motion.

"You say that now but you may not once you hear what I'm about to tell you" he says with a sigh

Melanie immediately looks concerned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah angel girl I'm fine" her father reassures her making her release a sigh of relief.

"It's just before I got on my flight your uncle Ric called me, he is going to be in the area for the next few days and wanted to know how open you were to talking to your cousin Charlotte"

 **A/N**

 **Hey Luvs! I know its been a minute and a two week hiatus turned into like ohhhhh 2-3 months but I'm back! I hope you like this new update I have another chapter ready I just need to edit it so yes you will be getting an update next week! :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**

 **oh and if you found me on wattpad you know I changed my name lol I have quite a few books over there and a new one I'm releasing tonight well the prologue atleast bc I want to get this book and my TDG book completed before I start my new book Shift but the Prologue will be released and the goal is to end TLD and TDG before February.**


	64. Amends

Chapter 65 Amends

"I hope you told him that I'm not interested" she said without skipping a beat.

Taking a sigh he said "I told him I wouldn't make him any promises but that I would talk to you about it."

Melanie blinked a few times as she waited, surly her father didn't say what she thought he said. She opened her mouth and then promptly shut it. Shifting Joelle in her lap she lifted her head up so that she could look her in the eye

"Lady bug can you head upstairs for me please while I talk to my dad"

Joelle looks at Melanie and wants to object but seeing the look on Melanie's face she decides to pick her battles and take this one as a loss.

Once she is upstairs and seemingly out of earshot Melanie looks at her father and says, "I'm sorry what exactly is there to talk about? She tried to end Sasha's career that in itself is enough reason for me to never have anything to say to her ever again." She says quite sternly.

"I'm not saying you have to hug her, or welcome her with open arms I'm just asking for you to talk to her" he says with a sigh

"Your Uncle Ric is insisting, pleading, begging for you to talk to her. He said if you never want to speak to her afterwards, he will understand but he is asking that you give her just 5 minutes" Mark says as he holds up five fingers.

Melanie scoffs "And why should I? She had all of our lives to say what she needed to say, but now that I'm done with her _**now**_ she has something to say? No dad….No!" she says as she vehemently shakes her head from side to side.

"Besides he could have come to me himself and asked instead of trying to get you to do his dirty work for him." She says as she gets up and begins to pace.

Mark gets up and walks over to his daughter "Angel I know your pissed off"

Melanie swings herself around to face him "No…pissed off doesn't nearly come close to explaining what or how I'm feeling and it damn sure doesn't explain how Sasha is feeling so again tell me why I should allow her any more of my time?"

"I don't expect you to sit here and be nice, but I would appreciate if you would hear her out, hell maybe you both could get some answers that will give you both some closure. All three of you" he said as he motioned between Sasha and Melanie as Melanie ran her hands through her hair and shook her head.

"Besides you know if your mother was here this would kill her to know that you at least didn't try to get some sort of resolution or closure to this situation" he said gesturing between Sasha and Melanie, of which Sasha just stared at him blankly having yet to even say a word.

Melanie shook her head, that was a low blow and they both knew it. Glaring at her father she shook her head from side to side. She didn't want to do this but if he was pulling out his ace in the hole by trying to guilt her with her mother's memory maybe she should, but only if Sasha was okay with it.

Sitting on the coffee table in front of Sasha she said quietly "What do you want to do Sash?"

Sasha tilted her head "What do you mean?"

"This isn't just an issue with me and Charlotte this is between the three of us so I'm not going to make this decision by myself. Do you want to talk to her? Because if you don't I will shut this whole thing down no questions asked." She says as she swipes her hands out in front of her.

Sasha looked at Melanie and smiled. As usual Melanie always puts other people first.

Shrugging her shoulder she says "It's only 5 minutes we have lasted through her fuckery for over 20 years we can deal with 5 more minutes"

Melanie takes Sasha's hands in hers and smiles softly at her, turning her head over her shoulder to look at Roman "Le do you mind if she comes over for 5 minutes?"

"You don't have to ask me anything Lalelei this is your home as much as it is mine, if you want to have the meeting here then that is what's going to happen babe"

Melanie winked at him and turned to look at her father "Call uncle Ric and tell him to be here in 2 hours and not a minute later, because if he is late its coming out of her 5 minutes"

Mark gave a soft smile, pulled out his phone and placed the call as Melanie called for Joelle to rejoin them downstairs.

"Come on baby lets finish making breakfast I know you're hungry"

"Nope you sit down I told you I would handle breakfast and I am" Roman said as he pecked her on the lips and gently pushed her towards the living room. "What you can do is let your fur babies in though. Jo baby girl come and help me in the kitchen you can fill their food dishes and I will fill the water bowls."

"Okay dad"

2 hours later everyone had been fed, humans and 4 legged animals alike.

Joelle was bonding with Mark and they were getting along as if they had known each other for Joelle's entire life.

Melanie and Sasha were leaned against each other on the couch and Seth and Roman were playing with the dogs.

Then the doorbell rang, with their peaceful coexistence coming to an abrupt halt the girls immediately tensed up.

Roman stood up and went to answer the door, motioning for everyone else to stay seated.

"Ric"

"Joe"

"Charlotte"

"Joe"

"Please come in, everyone is in the living room."

Ushering them inside he stops behind the couch, Sasha and Melanie slightly turn around just as Ric and her father nod at each other and trade small smiles and hopeful glances.

"Uncle Ric" Melanie says her tone letting it be known that she was none too pleased with him at the moment.

"I deserve that chilly reception" he says as he shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks back and forth.

"I know" Melanie says as she stands to her feet. Rubbing the top of Joelle's head "Hey lady bug you want to go outside and play? You can take Daddy, Uncle Seth, my dad and Uncle Ric with you?"

"Can we play dollies?"

All of the guys opened their mouths to suggest something else but none of them were fast enough with their objection.

"You sure can sweet pea" she said as Sasha and even Charlotte snickered, while all the guys stifled a groan and soft unhappy mumbles of

"Got damn it"

"The actual hell"

"Here we go"

"Do I have to?"

Floated through the air.

"Yes! She says jumping in the air and running up the stairs to grab her dolls. Once she had everything she needed she bounded down the stairs with her arms full of dolls and clothes. Mark got to her first and took it all out of her hands.

"Come on Melly's dad….I'll show you my favorite place to play outside"

Seth kissed Sasha goodbye and Roman did the same with Mel before falling into line and following Joelle outside.

Once the doors were closed Melanie looked at the clock on the wall, then at Charlotte and said, "You have 5 minutes, they start right now"

Hobbling over to sit down in the chair opposite Sasha and Melanie Charlotte cringed at the discomfort it took to sit then took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" she said softly

"For what exactly?" Melanie said as she leaned back and linked her hands in her lap.

"For going off script and almost breaking my knee effectively ending my career, or for treating Melanie like shit for as long as we can remember?" Sasha said as she copied Melanie's stance and laced her fingers in her lap.

"Both" Charlotte said as she dipped her head and then raised it as she looked back and forth between Melanie and Sasha

"Look I'm not going to lie or try and make excuses for my behavior I've been horrible, nothing short of a cold heartless bitch"

"True" Sasha muttered in agreement

"Melanie I've never treated even remotely like a friend, much less like family"

"Why is that?" Melanie asked quietly

Charlotte let out a short laugh and licked her top lip "I was jealous, always have been. I didn't want to share my parent's attention with you and every time you were around the little attention they did give me was now even less because they were always so focused and attentive with you, and I could never understand why especially because they were never that way with me." She said sadly

Charlotte sighed and dropped her head "Our parents were always so different, your parents were always so proud of you, I mean literally we would make an ashtray in school and your parents set it on the coffee table in the living room on display whereas mine would say that's nice Char and walk away. I mean don't get me wrong I know they loved me, but you were doted on by your parents and hell even mine where as I was kind of forgotten about. I was given things, lots of things" she said as she dipped her head "But I never got what you did…time, love and affection" she said

"The little bit of attention I had I didn't want to share especially with someone who was everything that I wasn't." Melanie looked throrughly confused as Charlotte continued to say

"You were smart, bright, popular, nice -"

"So the hell were you!" Melanie says as she cuts her off

"Except for the nice part" Sasha adds as Melanie tilts her head to the side and back while nodding in agreement.

"And the fact that you weren't nice was your own choice! You could have chosen to act like a human being but instead you chose to act like an asshole!" Melanie said refusing to let Charlotte off the hook.

"What do you want me to say Mel?! I know…. I've been horrible person!" Charlotte said as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet and began to pace "I know I've been rude, crude, and behaved like an unfeeling cold hearted bitch but it was easier to feel that then to allow myself to feel like I would never measure up"

"Never measure up to who?" Melanie asked still completely confused.

"To you Melanie!" she said as tears started to run own her face "You know how hard it was to listen to my dad talk about how great you are, how smart and talented his niece is?!"

"That's not an excuse Charlotte!" Sasha interrupted "That sounds like you have an issue with your dad but tell me specifically what Mel ever did to you?" Pausing she watched Charlotte drop her head "Exactly! She never did anything wrong to you however I had a front row seat to everything that you did to her…. you and your little posse, you all did everything in your power to be mean and cruel to her" she said as she glared at her.

"And even through all of that she STILL tried to get close to you, to try and bond with you, but you pushed her away and come to find out the reason why you were such a bitch to her didn't have anything to do with her!" She said as she threw her hands up in the air

"You know I always wondered why you were so cruel to her and now it makes a little more sense but even you have to acknowledge that your problem isn't with Mel! It's with _**your**_ dad." She said as Charlotte continued to pace

"I'm not saying that his lack of acknowledgement and lack of affection and time didn't hurt you, but you punished the wrong person! You took out everything on Melanie when all she ever wanted from you was to be close to you, to be friends with you, to be there for you. All she wanted was to have a bond with you Charlotte…." She said softly

"I know Sasha I know it wasn't fair to her and if I could go back and change it I would, but I can't." she said as her voice filled with emotion and her face scrunched up in pain and regret.

"I should have never of treated her so bad I should of never of let my friends treat her so bad. My anger and resentment were so misdirected" she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I was wrong for what I did, for everything that I did, and I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough but that's all I have." She said as she held her hands out to her side.

"I don't have any other way to show you that I'm sorry, but I swear to you if I could go back in time and change the way that I treated you Melanie I would in a heartbeat. I was jealous, and I was angry, and I shouldn't have been, at least not towards you because _**you**_ never did anything wrong to me." She said as she wiped her face.

"You both are right all you ever were was nice to me. I mean up until I went after Sasha you were still at least cordial to me of which that was still more than I deserved based on how I'd treated you." She admitted with a sigh.

"Why did you come after me?" Sasha finally asks

Charlotte looked at Sasha as if she had two heads "Isn't it obvious?"

Melanie and Sasha both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I went after you because you are closest to Melanie, after her dad you are the person she loves the most in the world when it should be me, we are family but yet we have never been out to lunch we have never spent any time together and yes I know it's my own fault" she said as she held up her hands from a ready and waiting Melanie who sat with her mouth opened and ready to respond.

"But regardless of what it looked like on my part, regardless of how much I acted like I didn't care about Melanie or you it still hurt to see you so close to my cousin when our relationship is so….nonexistant" Charlotte said sadly.

Melanie dropped her head and ran her hands through her hair. Turning her head to the side to look at Charlotte "Did you ever think that maybe coming up to me and asking me if we could work it out would have given you the result you were looking for? Because you couldn't have possibly of thought that attacking my best friend would make me want to be around you?! Especially since from your own admission Sasha is the most important person to me next to my dad so how was attacking her going to get you what you wanted?"

Charlotte wiped at the tears that began to fall from her eyes "In all honesty I wasn't thinking clearly all I knew was in order to get to you Sasha needed to be out of the picture and since the two of you rarely if ever argue I didn't think I could afford to wait. I know it came off as if I was being hateful….well I was being hateful" she murmured softly.

"But I didn't know what else to do" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head

"I didn't think if I came up to you and said hey I know I've been shitty to you for our entire lives, but I really want to have a relationship with you, that it would work"

"And putting me in the hospital would?" Sasha asks as she tilts her head to the side and places a hand on her chest.

"Clearly I was wrong on that, so wrong on so many aspects in that thought process, but I'll be honest I knew you would be pissed but I didn't think you would come for us so..so viciously"

"Well you came after my family what did you expect?" Melanie said as she watched the hurt momentarily flash through Charlottes eyes.

"I know…I was wrong, I was wrong for everything and I know neither one of you may forgive me, but I just wanted you both to know that I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you. I'm sorry for hurting you all these years Melanie, I'm sorry for coming after you Sasha….I'm just sorry….for everything" she says quietly

"I will understand if you never want to see me again, but I just wanted you to know that I take responsibility for our nonexistent relationship. I held you at arm's length and made you pay for the sins of my parents when none of it was your fault, and because of that anger I let it cost me my only cousin, and that is something that I will have to deal with, but after today I promise you, you won't have to worry about me again." She says as she tucks her hair behind her ear and wipes her damp cheeks. Looking at Sasha

"I'm sorry I was so out of line when I came after you, It was never your fault. I looked at you as a threat for Melanie's attention and her love when in reality I never had it to begin with because I wouldn't let her give it to me. I was so, so wrong and I know you probably can't right now, but eventually I hope that you will be able to forgive me, the both of you" she says as she wipes her again dampened face.

Melanie and Sasha look at each other for a moment and Sasha nods her head at Melanie and jerks her head towards Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I'm not saying we are going to be best friends, but I'm open to at least trying not to hate you as much." Melanie said as Charlotte gave her a small laugh

"And I'm not saying I don't currently resent you, even though I am technically living the life with Mel who seriously waits on me hand and foot and gives me whatever I want but this shit here" she says as she gently rubs her hands over her knee "This shit is painful!" Sasha says dramatically "However what takes the sting out of it is re-watching the pain that Melanie inflicted on you the other day…that made my little black heart extremely happy" she said with a small smile

"I'm sure….my back feels like legos, I need someone to snap it back into place" she says as she reaches her hand back and rubs on her lower back.

"Serves you right" Sasha said as she smiled mischievously.

"True" Charlotte conceded with a small smile of her own.

"Anyway as I was saying eventually I won't hate you so much, but only if you grow a heart and stop acting like a damn victim. You're a big girl Charlotte put your big girl panties on and tell Ric how you feel and that his actions and lack of attention hurt you, it will go a long way in making you feel better, besides he needs to know that he was being a subpar parent and that his actions and lack thereof hurt you!"

Melanie nodded her head in agreement

"You're right" she said as she tightly nodded her head. Looking over at her cousin she said tentatively "Melanie I know this is really early and I would completely understand if you said no but do you think we could do lunch sometime?"

Melanie sighed she wasn't going to lie to herself she was still beyond angry at Charlotte but seeing her here today apologizing and taking responsibility for her actions did soften her heart a little bit towards her wayward cousin, but the question was, was it softened enough to open the door for her to be a part of Melanie's inner circle?

Melanie took a deep breath "You're right it's entirely to soon to do that right now, and with the way that I'm feeling I can't say I won't be able to resist the urge to slam your head into a table" she said as Sasha snickered and Charlotte nodded her head and massaged the back of her neck.

"Fair enough" She said as she slightly cringed and looked towards the floor.

"But eventually maybe one day we could, I just need some time" she added softly

Charlotte looked up and let a tear run down her face before slowly smiling and wiping it away "I'll take that"

Sasha scoots forward in her seat "You better…just know if Mel lets you in and you hurt her….." she says as she locks her jaw.

Charlotte shakes her head "I won't….not if I'm lucky enough to get a second chance" she says

Mel and Sasha look at each other and nod their heads, they didn't want to but somehow, Charlotte managed to convince them that she was absolutely sincere in what she was saying. Didn't mean they would forgive her straight away, but it did mean if given the chance they would no longer purposely run her over with their vehicle, at least for now anyway.

An hour later both Ric and Charlotte left to make it to Charlottes back specialist appointment, and Mark retired upstairs to the guest room to take a nap, leaving Roman, Seth, Sasha, Melanie and Joelle alone downstairs in the living room.

Looking up at Melanie from her seat on her lap Joelle asked

"So, is Ms. Charlotte, you and Aunt Sasha's friends now?"

"I wouldn't say that lady bug, but right now I think it's safe to say that we are going to try and get along." Melanie said as she smoothed back Joelle's hair.

"But why? What she did to Aunt Sasha was wrong, how do you not be mad with her after that?"

"Your right baby what she did was wrong-"

"And yes, we could choose to stay mad at her" Sasha said as Melanie raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"But" she said as she held up her index finger "Charlotte came over to make amends"

"What does that mean?" Joelle asked as she looked up at Melanie.

"It means to make up for doing something wrong."

Joelle let out a low ohhhhh before turning back to Sasha.

"Exactly, she came over and she explained herself, and her actions and most importantly she apologized for what she did, and Melanie and I think that she meant it" Sasha said as Melanie smiled at her over Joelle's head.

"At that is why we are going to try and get along with her because people make mistakes, but Charlotte was a big girl and admitted hers and is going to try and do better for herself and do better by your Melly and me, so as long as she really tries to do better -"

"Then we should try and forgive her and not be mad anymore." Joelle finished.

"Exactly sweet pea" Melanie said as she kissed her on the forehead.

Joelle nodded her head "Okay just as long as she doesn't hurt you and Aunt Sasha again I guess I will try and forgive her to, but if she hurts the two of you again she's done! No more chances!" Joelle says very matter of fact, as she waves her hand in the air.

All of the adults smiled and nodded their heads in agreement with Joelle's statement.

"You are a mess princess" Seth says with a short laugh

Joelle nodded her head "Yup but I'm Melly and daddy's mess…right?!" she asked as she looked up at Melanie

"Absolutely!" Melanie said as she rubbed the side of her face, while Roman came over and gently tugged on Jo's hair before kissing the back of her head and telling her

"You can believe that baby girl! You are 100% mine and Melly's"

A large smile spread along Joelle's face. She snuggled into Melanie and repeated softly "Yours and Melly's….I like the sound of that"

 **A/N**

 **Hey Luvvies! Happy New Year! Told ya I'd be back this weekend with a new update and here it is. Hope you all like it. What did you think about Charlotte's admission? It damn sure doesn't excuse her actions, but I can see why she would resent Mel...however this doesn't mean that everything with them is honkey dory. Charlotte is still gonna have to work her ass off before she earns Mel and Sasha's trust.**

 **Anyway I have some good stuff coming you guys way with this story so buckle up lol its gonna get reeeeaaaalllll bumpy, the next update will be the first weekend of 2018 so talk to you next year! :)**

 **P.S If your going out to celebrate be safe! have fun! and please don't drink and Drive!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	65. Life Jacket

**Chapter 65 – Life Jacket**

Melanie sighed and continued putting away the dishes, she was exhausted. She was so used to sleeping in the same bed as Leati that after tossing and turning for 2 hours she put on one of his shirts and hugged his pillow all night long in order to be able to fall asleep, that paired with the bullshit email she received from Le's lawyer and she felt like she hadn't slept properly in days.

Tossing her dish towel on the counter, she grabbed her phone to re-read the same email she had been reading over and over and over for the past few hours.

A request from Evelyn's lawyer to have an overnight visit with Joelle…..tomorrow night.

She had already spoken to Le at length as soon as she read the request from Evelyn's Lawyer and though they both agreed that they didn't want to send her they didn't have a choice, Le's lawyer advised that if they refused her visitation it could be used against him in court and he could be charged with alienation of affection, or of trying to brainwash Jo to turn her against her mother.

Even though they both knew that wasn't the case, even though they both knew that keeping Evelyn away from Jo was only for Jo's protection they knew that Evelyn would use anything against Le that she possibly could, and if they wanted to ensure that Le got full custody they couldn't be seen as unreasonable, especially when history dictates she has been with her mother randomly during the week in instances prior, so this requested visit wouldn't be anything that could be considered out of the norm.

Melanie rubbed her hand over her face, forced back the lump in her throat and shook her head. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to let her go but Melanie didn't have a choice. She knew if they refused, Evelyn would use this against them so against her better judgement she was going to have to send her baby into the Lions den.

Dropping her head, she placed both hands over her face let her emotions take over and began to cry. How was she going to break this to Jo, how was she going to be able to drop her off at Evelyn's and walk away from her. Yeah, Le suggested that his parents do it so that she and Evelyn don't get into it but she wasn't going to do that to Jo. She promised Jo she was going to be there for her and she planned on keeping that promise.

Wrapped up and distracted in her own thoughts she didn't even register her father walking into the kitchen until he was turning her around and pulling her against his chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist she turned her face into his shirt and just cried.

"What am I supposed to do dad? I don't want her to go, I know she doesn't want to go but we have to let her go" she cried

Rubbing his hand up and down her head, he shushed her lightly and said "I know angel, I know. The whole situation sucks but you have to let her go, and you have to let Evelyn sink or swim."

"But how do I do that when you and I know if she sinks it's going to be at Jo's expense!" she cries

"Baby I know, but you have to accept that this time you can't stop it from happening" Completely frustrated Melanie went to pull out of his arms, but Mark wasn't having it and pulled her right back in.

"But just because you can't stop it, that doesn't mean that you can't make sure she isn't prepared." He said as he arched his eyebrow and waited.

Pausing she looked up at her father, sniffled and tilted her head. He was right. She was wasting time being upset and not that it wasn't warranted, but she needed to be making sure that Jo would be safe, that Jo would have a backup plan or a way to get to her if she needed to in the event that Evelyn did indeed sink.

Leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed her father on the cheek wiped her face with the back of her hand, grabbed her keys and her purse from the kitchen counter and headed towards the door.

"Angel girl where ya going?"

"To make sure my baby has a life jacket!" she shouted over her shoulder before jogging to her truck and heading to her first destination. She had two hours before she needed to pick Jo up, so she knew she should have more than enough time to get what she needed.

Pulling up to the school she looked at the bag that sat in the front seat. Sighing she felt a little better but not much because she knew that even worse than letting Jo go would be having to tell her she had to go.

Ideally, she and Le would do this together but he had meet and greets and then he had Raw right after so if she waited for Le it would be entirely too late and Jo would have even less time to digest the news, so Melanie was going to do it alone.

Getting out of the car she walked across the street and waved at Joelle's teacher Ms. Dumbleby.

Ms. Dumbleby tapped Jo on the shoulder and pointed in Melanie's direction.

The minute Jo looked her way she immediately took off in her direction.

Melanie kneeled to the ground and opened her arms wide so that Joelle could fly right in.

"Hey Melly!"

"Hey baby" she coo'd as she stood to her feet and kissed Joelle on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was awesome we had art today and I got to paint, and I drew a picture of you me, daddy and papa, I want to give it to him before he leaves so he can put it on his fridge, so he can see me every single day when he goes home to Texas"

Melanie smiled at the term of endearment that Joelle had for her father as she buckled Joelle into the car. According to Joelle since Melly and her daddy were getting married that was going to make him her grandpa, but she didn't think grandpa suited him, so she decided he would be her Papa.

Mark was tickled pink because whether he wanted to admit it or not Joelle had him wrapped around her finger from the get go, I mean that was clear the minute Melanie walked in on the two of them having a tea party. Joelle had him wearing one of her favorite hats and even had a silk scarf wrapped around his neck to match.

It was hilarious.

Getting into the front seat Melanie listened as Joelle filled her in on all of the details of her day, inserting questions where appropriate and laughing along with all of Joelle's jokes and her stories.

Once they got home Melanie grabbed her purse and the bag from the front seat and went to free her lady bug from her back-seat restraints.

"Lady bug come up stairs with me I want to talk to you for a minute" Melanie said as she gently tugged Joelle's hand.

Joelle nodded and fell into step with Melanie as they walked up the stairs and into Melanie and Le's room. Closing the door once Joelle comes inside Melanie put her bags on the bed and helps Joelle remove her book bag.

Sitting on the bed she opens her arms and pats her lap, a signal that Joelle is more than happy to comply wit

Once in her lap Melanie kisses her head and holds her tight. Shifting her so that she was sitting facing Melanie with a leg on either side of her lap, Melanie takes a deep breath and runs her fingers along the side of Joelle's face.

"Baby I have to tell you something"

Joelle tilted her head and slowly nodded it. "Okay, what's up Melly belly?"

"Daddy and I got an email from his lawyer, your mom wants you to go and spend the night at her house"

Joelle's eyes immediately start to get wide and glaze over with unshed tears "Melly please" she whimpers "I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you!" she says as she buries her head into Melanie's chest and begins to sob uncontrollably, at the exact same time that Melanie's heart breaks into a million pieces.

"Lady bug please…baby please don't cry" Melanie says, as she holds her tightly and kisses her on the top of her head.

"I know you don't want to go, but its only for one night, you'll be back with me in no time."

Joelle shook her head back and forth "Please Melly…pleeaaassee" she begged "I don't want to go to her I don't! Please let me stay! I'll be good I promise, I'll do whatever you want just don't make me go with her!"

Melanie chokes back a sob of her own, gently cradles Joelle's face in her hands and lifts it up so that she can look into her eyes.

"Lady bug listen to me, this isn't a punishment. You don't have to promise me to be good because you are already good. You don't have to change for me, you don't have to do or say the things I want to hear. I love you exactly the way you are baby!"

"Then why are you sending me away?!" she cried as the tears streamed down her cheeks and onto Melanie's fingers.

"Oh, baby I'm not, I don't want to make you go, but daddy's lawyer says we can't tell her no right now."

"Why not?!"

"I gently rub my fingers into her hair "You know how daddy is going to see the judge so that he can get full custody, so you can stay with him, grandma and grumpy all the time, and only see mommy now and then until she gets some help?"

Joelle nods her head yes.

"Well until we can get that settled and until we see the judge we can't purposely keep you from your mom, we have to let her see you."

"But I don't want to!" she says as she again tries to lower her head.

Melanie lifts it back up "I know baby but listen to me, it's only for one night, and after that one night I will pick you up from school and you will be coming home with me okay? But don't every think it's because I don't want you, I will _**always**_ want you baby….I promise" she says as she kisses her forehead

"When do I have to go?" she says between sniffles as she nods her head in relief and defeat.

"Tomorrow"

Joelle's bottom lips begins to quiver.

"Listen…listen…baby I know its soon but I'm going to pick you up from school tomorrow, bring you home, feed you dinner and then take you over there okay?"

Joelle nods her head and leans her head forward to lean against her chest "You promise you want me and you aren't sending me away?"

"Baby I promise you, I love you toooooo, much to ever send you away. I couldn't love you anymore if I tried ladybug" Melanie admits.

"I need you in my life Jo, I do…blood or not you're my baby, and just like your daddy, you have my heart lock stock and barrel which means I'm never going to stop loving you do you understand?"

Joelle nodded her head, and fisted the back of her shirt in her shaking little hands.

"I love you so much Melly" she murmurs quietly.

"I love you too lady bug."

Melanie and Joelle sat in each others arms for a good 20 minutes before Melanie finally reached over to her bag and pulled it close to her side.

"I have something for you"

Slowly lifting her head, she looks at the bag and back at Melanie "What is it?"

Melanie reaches into the bag and pulls out the item that was inside.

"It's a phone"

Handing it to smiling Joelle she says,

"It's just like mine so you already know how to use it, I programmed my number, daddy's number, grandma and grumpy's, Nessa, Ritza, Summer Matt, Seth, and Sasha"

Joelle nods her head okay.

"Tomorrow when I take you to your moms you are going to take this with you"

Joelle nodded but then the small smile that was on her face turned upside down into a frown.

"If my mom sees this she is gonna take it" she said as she hangs her head.

Melanie places two fingers under her chin and lifts it back up so that she can look at her.

"Which is why I want you to keep it in your bag, its only for emergencies. It's to make you feel better so if something goes wrong you can call me"

"Will you come get me if I need you?" she asks quietly

Melanie smiles and bobs her head "Without question I will _**always**_ come to you when you need me" she said as she tucks some of Joelle's hair behind her ear.

Nodding her head towards the phone "Go ahead and play with it so you're comfortable with it."

Joelle nods and begins to play with the phone as Melanie continues to hold her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the night Joelle stays close to Melanie's side as they finish their routine. Melanie helps her with her homework, she makes dinner and then Joelle takes a shower as she, Sasha, and Mark all huddle together and watch Raw.

After about an hour Joelle falls asleep in her arms so she kisses Sasha and her father, and decides she is going to head upstairs to stay after she lays her lady bug down.

Tucking her into her bed she heads to her own room, quickly changes into her pajamas, and turns on the tv to finish watching the rest of Raw.

But less than 20 minutes after she retired to her room her phone began to ring. It was a video chat.

Smiling she answered tiredly

"Hi baby"

"Hi Lalelei, how are my girls doing?"

Melanie bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head. She lowered her face a little and wiped her hand over her face.

"Le it broke my heart" she said lifting her head not even bothering to try and hide her tears. "She doesn't want to go, she pleaded with me not to make her go, she even said she would be a good girl and do whatever I wanted if I didn't make her go. She thought I was sending her away as a punishment because I didn't want to be bothered with her anymore."

Roman shook his head and ran his hand over his face "Baby I'm so sorry you had to do this on your own"

"It's not doing it on my own that's the problem it's the fact that we had to do it at all. I don't want to send our daughter to her!" she said through her tears "I don't want to make her go somewhere she isn't wanted and somewhere she doesn't want to be, she's terrified to go over there tomorrow Le, terrified!"

Roman bobbed his head but had a small smile on his face as he looked back at Melanie with a look of admiration and longing "Baby I know, I don't want to send _**our**_ daughter either" he parroted as he paused and waited for her to catch on to what she just said.

Her eyes got wide, but she smiled and shook her head "I mean it Le, Jo's my baby I don't care what the DNA says"

"I know she is, trust me I've seen the way you care for her, the way you love her, the way you protect her, it's not lost on me or my family that you would do anything for Jo, that you would protect Jo with everything in you, and your reaction to having to send her to Evelyn is further proof, not that we need it after what happened this weekend, but either way you don't have to convince me. I know you're right DNA be damned! In every way that matters you're Jo's mother."

Melanie nodded her head in agreement. "Damn straight but in the interest of being 100% honest with you, I have to tell you something that I did today for our baby" she said as she looked at him with a slightly guilty expression on her face.

Roman nods his head and waits as the corners of his lips twitch upwards in a smirk.

"I bought her a phone, it looks just like mine and has your family's numbers programmed, my number Seth, my dad, and Sasha's. I told her it was for emergencies only and if she needed me to come and pick her up to call and I would be there. She was worried that her mom would throw it away or take it, so I instructed her to keep it hidden in her bag and only use it if she absolutely has to."

When she looks up into Romans eyes she couldn't help the feeling to need to elaborate.

"I couldn't send her in without some sort of protection Le I couldn't" she said as she shakes her head from side to side.

"At least this way if something is wrong, or if Evelyn fly's off the handle I can go get her, it doesn't just make me feel better, but it makes Jo feel better, please don't be mad" she says as she makes an oops face.

Roman shakes his head "Baby I'm not mad at you at all, it is a great idea I understand why you did it and I agree with you 110% especially if it makes Jo feel a little better and eases your nerves a little I am all for it."

Melanie breathes a sigh of relief and nods her head before a yawn escapes her lips.

"You need to go to sleep babe, you're exhausted."

"I know" she says as she eases her way under the covers and pulls his pillow under her head.

He chuckles but says nothing, as he leans out of the frame and comes back in holding up one of her t-shirts. Melanie squints her eyes and chuckles.

"Why do you have one of my t-shirts? And my favorite one at that?! I was looking for that everywhere!"

"You're not the only one who can't sleep alone anymore, I miss you, I need you, and since I can't have you with me on the road right now this t-shirt is the next best thing. It still has your perfume on it and it helps me sleep when I put it next to my face."

"Aww babe" she says as she kisses the screen on her phone.

He chuckles and air kisses her back "I love you Mel, and Jo loves you too. You are our world you hear me?"

"And you and Jo are mine Le"

"I know, now go to sleep you're tired"

Melanie nods her head as he adds

"Oh, and be prepared I'm sure that Jo is going to be climbing into bed with you at some point tonight especially if she stayed as close to you today as I think she did."

Melanie nods her head "I don't mind"

"I know you don't…now go to bed"

"Okay baby, I love you"

"Love you more Mel, good night"

"Good night"

Disconnecting the phone, she lays it on the nightstand next to her and closes her eyes. It doesn't take long before she begins to doze off but before she can fall into that seamless sleep she hears the door creek open followed by the pitter patter of two little feet. She felt the covers lift up, and Joelle ease herself into the bed and curl up into her arms.

Melanie doesn't say a word, she keeps her eyes closed and instinctively wraps her arms around Joelle as she wiggles to get comfortable.

Joelle kisses Melanie on the nose and softly rubs the side of her face.

Thinking Melanie is still fast asleep she lays her cheek on top of Melanie's and whispers "I wish you were my mommy" before nuzzling her head into Melanie's neck, leaving her hand on her cheek and drifting off into a deep peaceful sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry guys I know its been a while and I've actually updated this story twice on the other site its posted on and didn't update it here its been a rough past 4 weeks or so, so I apologize but we are back in the thick of things now. I will post another chapter today that is already posted and you guys can expect another chapter in a few days its written I just need to edit it!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	66. Location Services On

**Chapter 66 – Location Services On**

The day flew by, Melanie felt like she had just dropped Joelle off at school but in reality; school had been over hours ago and now they were currently sitting around the kitchen island as Joelle slowly ate her food.

Running her hand down Joelle's hair she waited until she made eye contact before she winked at her and offered her a small smile.

"It will be okay, just remember I'm a phone call away and its only one day."

Joelle dipped her head "I know, and I know you gave me the phone for emergencies only, but can I call you before I go to bed to say goodnight?"

Wrapping a lock of Joelle's hair around her fingers "Yeah baby you can call me and say goodnight"

Joelle lets out a small sigh of relief. "Okay"

Looking up at the clock she closes her eyes and slowly nods her head.

"We should go now, I don't want mom to be mad because we got there too late."

Melanie clamps her lips shut and just bobs her head "Okay lady bug, go wash your hands, grab your book bag and say goodbye to Papa and Sasha."

Joelle slides off the table and does as she is told, and less than 2 minutes later she reappears with her book bag hanging on her shoulders.

Holding her hand out to Jo, Melanie jerks her head to the side towards the door "Come on baby lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling up to Evelyn's house Melanie slowly exits the car and begins to unhook Jo.

"Remember what I said princess, I love you, and you call me if you need me, your phone is in your book bag in the side zip pocket." She said tapping the corner of Joelle's bag.

Joelle nods her head and throws her arms around Melanie's neck. "I love you Melly"

"I love you more lady bug" she says as she runs her hand up and down her back.

Grabbing her overnight back she walks hand in hand with Joelle up to the door and waits as Joelle rings the doorbell.

Evelyn opens the door and rolls her eyes at Melanie but looks down at Joelle and plasters a smirk onto her face.

"Hi baby"

"Hi mom" Joelle says quietly as she gives her a small smile.

"Come on in I have our night allllll planned out" she says as Joelle slowly walks though the doorway. Once she is inside she looks at Melanie whose heart is breaking at the sad look on her lady bugs face.

Barely holding it together Melanie takes a deep breath, winks at Joelle and mouths 'It's okay baby'

Joelle nods her head and lets out a small breath.

Evelyn realizing that Melanie is still at the door rolls her eyes, and holds her hand out for Jo's overnight bag.

"Jo still has some math homework to finish" Melanie say as she places the strap in Evelyn's hand.

"Mmmhmmm" she murmurs.

"I'll pick Joelle up from school tomorrow afternoon"

"Yup" Evelyn says popping the P as she promptly shuts the door in her face.

Melanie takes a deep breath and shakes her head "I really, really hate that bi-"

Wiping her hand over her face she stops midsentence, sighs places her hand on the door and drops her head.

"Lord please let my baby get through this okay" she says as she slowly backs away from the door, gets into her truck and heads home.

Once she gets there her sour face slightly falters and a small smile forms on her lips as she sees the truck that is in her driveway, but before she can head inside her phone rings.

"How are you holding up Lalelei?"

"Truth?"

"Always"

"Like I want to go back and get her."

"I know and I'm sorry" he says as he deeply sighs into the phone.

"It's not your fault, and to be honest I think it's me more than Jo, she seemed a little sad but generally okay when I dropped her off"

"Okay good, she sounded okay when I spoke to her before you gave her dinner"

"Yeah she said she would call me before she goes to bed tonight so I'm definitely going to be looking out for that call and probably on edge until I hear her voice."

"Once you know she is okay you will feel a little better, we both will"

"I know, it's just until then I'm going to feel like I'm sitting on pins and needles"

"I understand, how was drop off though? Evelyn didn't start her shit did she?"

"No, she was surprisingly well behaved"

"Her lawyer must have told her it was in her best interest to act like a human being for once"

"I guess"

"I know this is just a flat out bad situation but we get her back tomorrow babe, and after tomorrow I come home in 2 days and then on Monday we go to court and this will all be over"

Even though he can't see her Melanie nods her head and murmurs "From your lips to Gods ears Le"

"Trust me, I feel good about court on Monday, and I know this is completely off topic but I think you could use a change of topic so I'm going with it" He says as Melanie lets out a soft laugh

"You know I love to occupy every minute of your time that I can get, and would stay on the phone with you all night if I could, since I can't have you with me but you need to get inside. I know you're sitting in your truck and I know Nessa is at the house, she text me and said she was going to swing by and spend time with you tonight"

A small smile forms on Melanie's face.

"Yeah she's here, and I'm going to do my best to pull myself out of this mood while she's here because you're right. Tomorrow we get Jo back."

"Exactly! Tomorrow, because just like we told baby girl its only one night. We can do this."

Melanie takes a deep breath and repeats what he says "Yup, only one night, we can do this"

"Now go, I'll talk to you later. Call me before you go to bed"

"Okay I will and Le"

"Yeah Lalelei?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, now get your butt inside!" he chuckles

"Okay daddy" she cooes

Melanie could hear him growling into the phone, but before he could get out a response she disconnected the call.

She knew he would make her pay for teasing him like that later but later isn't right now soooooooooo she was going to take this as a win.

Hustling inside she was greeted by Nessa who quickly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into the living room.

"I figured you could use this, and some snacks!" she said as she lifted up the wine she brought and waved her hand at the spread of snacks that were in the living room.

The first things popping out at her being the chocolate cake, snickers bars, Nacho doritos, and popcorn.

"You would be correct!" Melanie said as she plopped on the sofa and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 hours later their snacks were just about gone, and Melanie was still nursing her single glass of wine that was still ¾ of the way full. She looked at her watch again for what seemed like the 30th time that night and Sasha and Nessa both exchanged worried glances.

"Maybe she fell asleep before she could call you"

"Maybe" Melanie mumbled as she popped another handful of popcorn into her mouth, just as her phone began to light up and buzz in front of her eyes.

Snatching it up from the coffee table she took a deep breath and smiles as she answers and chirps happily into the phone.

"Hey Lady bug"

Nessa and Sasha immediately smiled but their smiles dropped as they watch the color completely drain from Melanie's face.

"Baby slow down, what's wrong?'

"Put her on speaker" Nessa hisses

Quickly putting the phone in front of her face she does as Nessa asks just as Joelle begins to cry.

"Melly come get me pleeeaaasssse, mommy is being so mean, I'm tired and want to go to sleep but she won't take me back to her house."

"Okay baby where are you?"

"I don't know" Joelle says with a panicky voice "I've never been here before but mommy is here with her friends, she is downstairs and has me upstairs in a bedroom. They are being so loud and rude and I just don't feel safe Melly I don't wanna be here anymore please come get me, you promised!"

"I know baby I know I'm coming, just like I promised. I just have to figure out where you are first so sit tight and stay on the phone okay"

"Okay" she says quietly

Melanie began to frantically type things into her phone as Sasha gently lays a hand on her leg and whispers

"How are we going to find her?"

"I turned the location on; on her phone before I dropped her off I'm waiting to see what it tells me now."

Sasha and Nessa both nod their heads and wait. When Melanie slightly smiles they both sigh in relief

"Got it!..Jo, baby I -"

Before she could complete her sentence they hear rustling followed by a woman's voice on Joelle's end

"Little girl what are you doing in here?"

Evelyn.

Melanie thinks quickly and instantly places her phone on mute, and jerks her head towards the door as she looks down at her phone.

Based on the address they are only 7 minutes away, but Melanie planned to make it in less than 4.

"Nothing just looking in my book bag for a pencil so I can draw. When are we going back to your house mom?"

Melanie hurriedly grabs her keys and heads towards the door with Nessa and Sasha hobbling close behind. Mark was upstairs in his room but Sasha was texting him, to let him know what was going on since there was no time to go and tell him, and Nessa had long since pulled out her phone and unbeknownst to Melanie was recording the entire ordeal.

"We will go when I'm good and ready. God you're annoying! Why don't you just lay down and shut up!"

"I don't like it here please mom can we go? Please?" she pleads

"NO!" she yells as they hear a hard smack and a loud cry, the sound of the cry easily recognizable as little Joelle.

Melanie was stunned "Did...did she just hit my daughter?!"

"Whyyyyyyy mooommm whyyyyyy?!" Joelle cries

"SHUT UP!" Evelyn screams "I'm tired of your got damn whining! _Whyyyyyy moommm whyyyyy_ " she parrots back as she makes fun of Joelle's pain.

"I wwwaaaannnt Mellllllyyy aaaannnddd mmmmyy daaadddddyyy!" Joelle cries loudly

"Screw your dad, and I keep telling you your precious Melly doesn't want you!"

Melanie presses her foot down on the gas, she needs to get to Jo and she needs to get to her now!

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Joelle screams " _ **YOU**_ DON'T WANT ME! BUT MELLY DOES! _**SHE**_ LOVES ME!"

They hear another smack followed by another loud cry of anguish from Jo.

"Ssstopp iiiit yourrr hurrrttting me!" she manages to get out through her tears.

Evelyn begins to cackle as Melanie feels the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

" _Stop it your hurting me_ " Evelyn mimics evilly.

"Mel we're going to get to her, were almost there I promise" Sasha tries to soothe as she wipes Melanie's face with the back of her hand.

"You and your father are so blinded by that little bitch! She doesn't love you, you're _not_ her daughter, you're an inconvenience! She doesn't give a shit about you!"

"Your wrong!" Joelle whimpers

"See that's your problem you talk back to much, you should really learn to shut your mouth!"

Joelle becomes frantic "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,...pleassssse mom stop it!"

They can hear Joelle whimpering but they can't hear anything other than a soft wheezing followed by Joelle rasping out "I cannnnttt...I cannnnttt breathe"

"Is she...is she choking her?!" Sasha says her voice dripping in utter and complete disgust as Melanie hangs a hard right and presses her foot down even harder on the gas.

"Hold on baby..hold on...I'm coming for you" she says through her tears.

They hear a loud thud, followed by a gasp and a soft cry "I just want to go home" Joelle says dejectedly

"Yea well we all want something" Evelyn says as they hear heels clicking against the floor "Oh and if I have to talk to you again, you'll get more than a few slaps! You understand me?"

Joelle must have nodded her head because all they heard next was the door being slammed closed, followed by a few seconds of silence before Joelle could be heard again through the phone crying softly for Melanie.

"Melly where are you?"

Sasha quickly unmuted the phone, so Melanie could answer her.

Baby I'm coming for you I'm on my way" looking at the address on her phone Sasha points her hand frantically to the right and points to a house that has cars packed into the driveway along with cars lining the street in front of the house.

"I'm pulling up to the house now put your shoes and book bag on and grab your things you're coming home!" Melanie says as she parks the car across the street in an open spot and jumps out the car with Nessa close behind.

Nessa turns her head and pauses to wait for Sasha but Sasha waves her on.

"Stay close to Mel!"

Nessa nods and widens her steps to catch up.

Sasha still a ways back because of her knee, made it up to the door just as Melanie began pounding on the front door.

"EVELYN!" she screamed "EVELYN OPEN THE DOOR!" she says as she continues to pound on the door.

They hear some shuffling behind the door before a man slowly creeks the door open.

Looking Melanie up and down "Welllll, wwelll wwwhhat do I owe thiiisss pleeaassurrre?"

"Where is Evelyn?! Matter of fact screw her where is her daughter Joelle?" she said as she waived her hand in the air.

"Who?!" he says as he attempts to play dumb, too bad for him Melanie is not in the mood. Taking a step forward she stands so that they are practically nose to nose.

"I'm not in the mood for games so I'm going to ask you one more time .Joelle Anao'i?" She seethes

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and Melanie bobs her head "Fine have it your way. I'll just call the police. I'm sure you are breaking more than one law in this house and judging by the way your slurring your speech and the fact that you smell like you took a bath in a tub full of vodka I'm sure the police would love to take you and all your other little friends to jail for endangerment and neglect of a child."

His eyes grew the size of saucers but Melanie kept going.

"Matter of fact let's find out" She says as she reaches her hand out to Sasha and waits for her to place the phone in her hand. The minute she has it in her possession the man at the door quickly reconsiders. Holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nnnnowww wwaaittt a minute, I-I-I don't think the police need to be called"

"Then tell me where Joelle is!" she said through clenched teeth

"MELLY! MELLY! IM RIGHT HERE!"

Looking up she sees Joelle running down the stair her bag pack on her back and her overnight bag dragging behind her.

Melanie pushes past the door man and meets her halfway up the stairwell before scooping her up into her arms and heading back the way she came.

"I knew you would come" she cries into her shoulder.

"I will always come for you ladybug...always!" she says, as she places one hand firmly under Joelle's bottom, and the other firmly against the back of her head to hold her against her shoulder as she continues to make their way towards the door.

Once making it to the bottom of the stairs Melanie didn't even take more than three steps when she is blindsided by someone shoving her from the side with so much force that her head bounces against the wall, but that's not what scares her the most. What scares her is the scream she hears from Joelle and the fact that she feels someone trying to yank her out of her arms.

"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO!" Joelle screams.

Melanie shakes off the ringing sound in her ears, tightens her hold and pulls.

"Jo hold on to me baby! Hold on!" she says as Joelle digs in, wraps her arms and her legs tightly around Melanie and holds on for dear life.

"LET THEM GO EVELYN!" Nessa yells.

Melanie hears another scream, she tries to open her eyes to see exactly who it is, and what's happening but her vision is blurry. She shuts her eyes tightly and holds onto Jo as if her life depended on it. There is a scuffle and Melanie can hear it, the flurry of voices around her all screaming and hollering but two she can make out as clear as day as she hears Evelyn and Sasha off to her side and a hard slap that follows and just as suddenly as the attack begins, it ends and the pull-on Jo disappears.

Knowing better than to take this moment for granted Melanie doesn't wait, she doesn't look around she immediately heads for the door. Through her still slightly blurred vision she can tell that Nessa is guiding the way while Sasha limps along at her side.

"I got you Jo, I got you baby." she soothes as she hops in the back seat, with Sasha in the front passenger seat and Nessa taking the drivers position as Evelyn yells from the front stoop.

"I'm going to get my daughter back...TONIGHT! Wait on it you bitch" she screams as she grabs her phone and raises it to her ear as Nessa pulls off and books it back to their house, while Melanie reaches for her own phone and makes a call.

"Daddy I need you to stay with Jo in my room."

Joelle immediately shakes her head against Melanie's chest in total disagreement with what she just heard.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, but I need you to keep her and Sasha safe okay?"

Sasha whips her head around to look at Melanie "Safe from what?! I'm not staying in the house!"

"Your knee Sasha! If something happens and your knee gets hurt even more I won't be able to forgive myself!" she says as she continues to cradle Joelle.

"And if something happens to you or Jo because I stayed inside being scared to get my knee hurt _I_ won't forgive myself! So, you can forget it! I'm by your side no matter what!" she says as she bobs her head at Melanie.

Melanie bites back a sob as she continues to hug Joelle close to her body "Okay Sash, okay" she concedes.

"Change of plans just keep Jo safe okay dad, no one in or out unless they are family!"

"Got it!" he says as Melanie disconnects the call.

A few minutes later they pull into the driveway and quickly hustle inside, realizing she is short on time she leaves Nessa and Sasha downstairs and carries Jo like a Koala up to her room.

Setting her on the bed Mark quietly makes his way into the room behind them, but stays back to give them their space.

"Jo listen to me, I know you heard me on the ride home and I know you don't want to you but I need you to stay with Papa okay?"

Joelle shakes her head no and grabs Melanie's hands "I don't want you to go Melly! Please, please stay with me!"

Gently pulling one of her hands away she gently cups the side of her face and softly soothes her by saying

"I promise you I'll come back, but I have to make sure it's safe for you first, and in order for me to do that you have to stay with Papa, but just for a little while"

Joelle slightly whimpers and drops her head and slowly releases her hold on Melanie's hand, as she digs her face into Melanie's chest and cries.

Lifting to her knees she wraps her arms around Melanie's neck and places her face so that it is cheek to cheek with Melanie's.

"I love you so much Melly... promise me that you'll come back, I need you" she says as she cries softly

Melanie is barely able to choke back her own tears as she replies "Oh baby I promise, I promise to come back to you because I need you too...you're my baby!" she says as a soft cry betrays her and escapes her lips.

Running her fingers along Joelle's cheek she whispers to her "And I love you too lady bug, I love you to the moon and back but you know that already don't you?"

Joelle nods against her face and clings to her even tighter.

Allowing herself a few more minutes with her daughter she slowly peels Joelles' arms from her neck and stands up and out of Jo's embrace. Stroking her face one last time she wipes Joelle's tears away and gives her a small smile before turning to face her father, and stepping into his open arms. Laying her head on his shoulder she says softly

"Listen for the door. After you hear it close wait five minutes and then call the police."

Mark nods his head and kisses the top of her head.

"Be careful Angel girl"

"I plan on it"

Lifting her head she calls over her dads shoulder

"Bella!"

Bella darts up the stairs and stops directly next to Melanie.

"Stay with Jo, protect her"

Bella dips her head and quickly trots next to Jo stopping directly in front of her, laying her head on her lap, and sitting back on her hind legs.

Joelle with a lowered head begins to softly pet her behind her ears, while Melanie stands in the doorway for a moment watching and observing as her father sits next to Joelle and wraps his arm around her body in an attempt to comfort her.

For her, Melanie would do anything. For her, Melanie would go to war. For her, Melanie would take out whoever she needed to which was nothing but bad news for Evelyn because right now she was Enemy number one. She was breaking Melanie's cardinal rule...she was putting Joelle's safety and well-being in jeopardy and no one... _ **no one**_ was going to do that on Melanie's watch not now, not ever.

 **A/N**

 **Raise you hand if you know what's about to happen next chapter?!**

 **Talk to you guys in a few days...**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


	67. Legally Binding

Chapter 67 – Legally Binding

Running down the stairs Melanie meets up with Nessa and Sasha, both of whom have already pulled up their hair and are in the ready position since she disappeared upstairs with Jo in anticipation of the arrival of the natural disaster known as Evelyn.

Heading into the living room Melanie looks for the documents that she knows she is going to need. Finding them quickly from the shelf against the wall she barely has enough time to place them on the table by the door before hearing multiple car doors slam.

She smiles evilly as she looks at Nessa and Sasha and calls out.

"Stone, Winter to me!" They come instantly, as the hollering and screaming outside the door begins to intensify.

"Stone stay and protect the house" Stone instantly sits on his hind legs in the hallway.

Anyone coming into this house without Melanie is guaranteed to lose a limb, but oh damn well.

"Winter with me" Melanie calls as she walks out of the house with Nessa and Sasha right at her side, making sure to purposely slam the door behind them upon their exit.

Taking a quick inventory its Evelyn and what looks to be about 4 of her little friends, 3 of which were wielding bats.

Melanie rolled her eyes and audibly sucked my teeth. She isn't surprised in the least at Evelyn's dramatics, she knew she wasn't coming alone, and she knew that she was going to do her damndest to make sure that they were outnumbered, that's just how fake ass bitches worked.

"What do you want?" Melanie says coldly

"My daughter! Give her to me and I won't fuck up Joe's house! Try and keep her from me and I promise you I will tear this place apart until I get her!"

"If you were on fire I wouldn't piss on you to put you out, what makes you think I'd let you get anywhere near Joelle?!" Melanie fires back.

"She got a lot of mouth on her!" one of her friends remarked with an attitude.

"Yeah and she can back it up too, but can you?!" Sasha spit as she looked Evelyn's cohort up and down.

"Why don't you come and find out?" she says as she twirls her bat

"Or why don't you just get out of here, this isn't your fight, this has nothing to do with you, any of you!" Melanie says as she looks at each one of Evelyn's friends.

"Oh, we like a good fight, and not that we have to explain a damn thing to you, but this has everything to do with us, right Nessa?" The curly haired woman off to Evelyn's right says as she smirks at Nessa.

"I really hate all of these hoes" Nessa mumbled lowly "I'm so glad that Jo didn't inherit any of their behavioral traits."

Nessa's comment made Melanie look around and notice that all 5 women in front of her all favored each other and Jo in some way shape or form, and that's when it dawned on her.

Evelyn had called her family.

Melanie smirks and looked at each one of them as they all glared at her as if she had done something wrong.

Taking her time to look from one to the other Melanie had to admit that calling reinforcements was smart. Too bad for Evelyn, Melanie didn't care who she brought. If they wanted a piece of this ass whooping she was about to dole out, then so be it, but before that could happen a blaring horn stops their stare down. With the slamming of 2 car doors Melanie looks beyond the current lynch mob in her front yard and sees two more bodies exiting the vehicle and heading straight their way.

Melanie gets a glimpse at the two new additions and smiles as Nessa and Sasha start to fan out.

"Oh I know you didn't think you were going to put your hands on my niece, come onto my brothers property threaten his fiancé and get away without catching these hands" Ritza says glaring heatedly at Evelyn and her family as she looks every bit like her brother.

"Our niece is spoiled and your brother and your family are the cause of that" one of Evelyn's sister says angrily "Her mother was disciplining her as is within her rights as her mother when this bitch swoops in and thinks it's okay to interfere!" she says motioning towards Melanie

"Bull shit! She wasn't disciplining her! She was abusing her there's a damn difference! But I tell you what. How about we discipline you and your little posse the way that you did Jo how about that?" Melanie seethes as she walks up to Evelyn and stands directly in her face.

"How about I make you cry the way you did Jo….How about I make you gasp for air the way that you did to Jo, and let's see how you like it" Melanie says as she manages to keep control over her thinly veiled rage.

"I like that idea" Summer adds as she steps up to another one of Evelyn's family members.

"I say we put that theory of discipline to the test, and I say we test it out right now" Melanie says as she Nessa, Sasha, Ritza, and Summer all swing at the exact same time.

Evelyn and her crew immediately stumble around in different directions. It's melee wherever Melanie turns her head but she doesn't see anything other than Evelyn and red as she sets out to inflict 10 times more pain on her than she did to her baby.

Melanie grabs her by the back of the neck and throws her into the tree, the sheer force of the collision between her body and the rooted object the cause of the thundering crack that can be heard echoing through the air, but that sound and the cry of agony from Evelyn is not nearly enough to soothe the rage that is coursing through Melanie.

Melanie grabs her by the neck and squeezes as she knees her in the ribs.

Evelyn gasps for air and scratches at the hand that is cutting off her air supply.

"What's wrong ….can't breathe?" Melanie pants in her ear before punching her in her side. Evelyn gasps in pain and is rewarded with a punch to her face.

"I'm sorry what was that?…What's the problem?!" Melanie says as she tilts her ear toward Evelyn as if she is trying to hear what she has to say, the whole while her blood boiling over as she thinks about the hurt, and the pain that Evelyn has caused to her daughter.

Growing angrier and angrier Melanie throws another punch, this one landing directly in Evelyn's stomach forcing her to double over in pain.

"STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU EV!" Melanie screams as she yanks her upright by the neck.

Melanie tightens her grip around her neck, yanks Evelyn's body forward and down at an angle, and drives her stomach first right into her knee. Letting her go she watched Evelyn crumple to the ground as two cars whip into the driveway.

Right on time, but first she had one more thing she needed to do.

Winding her leg back Melanie kicks Evelyn in her face as if she is punting a football and watches as she screams out in pain while her head snaps back from the sheer force of the kick, as 4 policemen begin to make their way towards them with raised voices.

"Freeze! Everyone down on the ground, Now!"

Everyone does what they are told, including Evelyn and her family who immediately go into their woe is me sob story and hysterics.

"Officer Thank God you're here! My name is Evelyn Ramirez and she's kidnapped my daughter!" she cries as she holds her head and points at Melanie.

"She took my niece!" her curly haired sister pipes up

"Arrest her for kidnapping!" Another one yells from next to Sasha

"Shut up!" Sasha says through gritted teeth as she kicks her in her side as the girl sits on the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" the police office admonishes as he points his finger at Sasha "Stop that!"

Sasha slightly rolls her eyes but complies as she brings her knees up to her chest as the girl holds her sides and snivels a few feet away from her.

"We are only here to get our niece and she won't give her back!" The girl next to Nessa screams as Nessa yanks her by the back of her hair and slams the back of her head into the ground.

"Jesus Crist what about stop it didn't you understand!" the police office screams at Nessa as the girl writhes in pain on the ground next to her as she holds her head between her hands.

"She needs to go to jail, they all do!" Evelyn says as she waives her hand around at us all "They're animals!" Evelyn yells

"You're a liar!" Summer yells from across the lawn as she points an accusatory finger at Evelyn. "You need to go to jail! You're not fit to raise a tadpole let alone Jo!" She yells as an officer walks over and hauls her up to her feet, at the exact same time that Melanie hears Winter begin to growl at the officer closest to her as he attempts to pull her into a standing position.

Turning her head she sees an officer a few feet away pointing a gun at him readying to shoot...oh no

Melanie yells frantically "Winter! Rititarsi! (Back down)

Instantly the growling stops and he sits back onto his hind legs.

The officer holding the gun looks at Melanie as she slowly bobs her head forward "He's fine, he was in protector mode, but he's fine now please…please don't shoot him!" she pleads as she holds her hands together in a praying position.

Slowly he relents and nods his head as he puts his gun back in its holster and slowly backs away.

The officer who helped Melanie to her feet turned his attention towards Evelyn, and Melanie could instantly tell from the way that he looked at her that he was falling for her waterworks hook line and sinker.

"Evelyn was it?" he says softly

Evelyn nods her head in verification

"Explain to me what's going on do you live here?"

"No officer I don't, I'm only here because she took my daughter" she says as she again turns on the waterworks while Nessa, Summer, Ritza, Sasha and Melanie all roll their eyes in unison.

"It was my night with my daughter" she says as the tears continue to fall

"My ex and I agreed to it officer. Everything was cleared and understood between our lawyers, my daughter would be with me tonight and I would drop her off at school tomorrow, but his delusional girlfriend" she says as she flails her hand in Melanie's direction

"Pops up out of nowhere, takes my daughter and refuses to give her back!" She said as her voice cracked and she swipes at her crocodile tears.

Melanie tilts her head and looks at her in slight awe. Damn she's good.

"When I came to get her back she attacked me! I brought my family with me because I knew she would be violent, and I knew she would refuse to give my JoJo back to me"

Evelyn presses her hands to her nose and her mouth of which blood is steadily flowing from both and winces in pain.

Nice touch…

Melanie is sure she is in pain but that touch to the face was strategic so that she would come off more of a victim than she really is.

"Maam is that true?" The officer said as he finally turned his attention towards Melanie.

"Yes it is." She says as she nods her head

The officer takes a deep breath and shakes his head "Maam what's your name?"

"Melanie Angelina Fleihr -Calloway"

"What are you doing at this address?"

"I live here"

"Not for long" Evelyn snaps

"I got this maam" he says in her direction as he scribbles what he's being told down in his notepad before looking back at Melanie and continuing his line of questioning.

"Just so we're clear you're saying everything she said was true"

Melanie nodded her head "Yes, it is"

"Why would you take her daughter from her if she was approved for the visit?" he says as he points from Melanie to Evelyn.

"Because Joelle called me and asked me to come pick her up." She says calmly

"She's lying officer! My Jo doesn't have a phone!" Evelyn said as she shook her head and continued on with her tearful charade.

"Incorrect I bought her one and gave it to her for emergencies" she said coolly as Evelyn's victim demeanor slightly faltered and a sneer graced her lips, but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and was replaced with a quivering lip and glassy eyes.

And she's back.

"Okay so you bought her a phone her mother didn't know about, what does that have to do about you thinking you have the right or the authority to go and take her child from her when she was on an approved visit." He says his disapproval clear in his tone of voice.

I arch my eyebrow as Evelyn smirks at me from over his shoulders. Showtime…..

"Officer if you will wait here for one moment please, I'll show you exactly what gives me the authority to go and remove her from Evelyn's care" she dripped with sarcasm

"And then after I do, I would like to press charges on Evelyn and the rest of her family for trespassing" she says as she waives her hand around at the trash that is on her front lawn.

Evelyn and her family all laugh as if they heard something funny. "Let me remind you this is Joe's house not yours! He may allow you to live here but you don't have any authority to press charges for trespassing because nothing and I mean nothing on this property belongs to you other than that truck" Evelyn says pointing at Melanie's Audi.

"And your clothes you brought here for your squatting tenure!" she continues, her façade again dropping to show exactly who she really is.

Melanie turns around and heads into the house, leaving her to rant to someone who actually gives a damn. Grabbing the documents from the table she quickly heads back out the door. She makes sure the door is tightly shut behind her before jogging over and handing them over to officer dumbass with a smile.

He looks down at them and then back up at Melanie in shock before shaking his head and rubbing his chin.

Turning towards Evelyn "I'm sorry maam but both of these documents give her the authority to not only take your daughter but to press charges for trespassing."

"Excuse me?!" Evelyn says sounding completely dumbfounded

"Is your Ex's name Joseph Leati Anao'i?"

Evelyn nods her head yes.

"This document here" he says holding up the first document "Says that in the event of his absence be it work; sickness, or death Melanie Angelina Fleir-Calloway is to be the parental guardian for minor Joelle Serina Anoa'i"

Evelyn shakes her head in disbelief "But how can he do that?! I'm her mother!" she says as she pats her chest roughly "I still have my parental rights and I get visitations!"

"Yes you still have your parental rights and you get visitations, but this says that your Ex has sole physical and legal custody, and because of that, until you two get this matter completely settled in court meaning you get atleast joint custody, this document" he says holding up the paper "Making Ms. Calloway the minor in questions parental guardian, is legal and binding and there's nothing that we can do about it."

Evelyn shoves her hand in her hair in frustration, her anger quickly beginning to mount and boil over.

"But tonight, was my night…MY NIGHT!" she screams "But your telling me she can just come and take her?!"

"Per this document yes" he says as he looks at her sympathetically

"What about that second document" one of her sisters says from behind her as Evelyn shakes her head and mumbles "This can't be happening"

Sighing he says "This second one is the deed to the house, it lists the owners as Joseph Leati Anao'i and Melanie Angelina Fleir-Calloway which means that she can press charges against all of you for trespassing" he says sadly.

The five of them fly into a rage as the officers struggle to get them under control and drag them kicking and screaming off of Melanie's property. All of them were loud and screaming obscenities but none of them were louder than Evelyn.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY DAUGHTER AND THEN HAVE ME ARRESTED WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU INSIGNIFICANT BITCH!"

Surprised at her outburst her new friend officer dumbass looks shocked but Melanie and her family aren't even fazed. They know exactly who she, they were just waiting for her to make her grand appearance in front of law enforcement.

They watch them all get loaded into the cop cars before heading into the house with Winter pulling up the rear.

Before heading upstairs Melanie immediately picks up her phone and calls a tow truck to get their cars removed from my property.

Smirking to herself as she waits on the line she thinks back on the conversation she and Leati had a few days prior.

He wanted to make sure that she was protected before he left. He knew what Evelyn was capable of and he didn't want any issues in case she came into their home starting her nonsense so he told her he put on the deed so that Melanie could do what needed to be done in the event of his absence.

Now as far as Lady bug is concerned after the last incident when Joelle was sick, they both agreed that Leati needed a failsafe in place while he was gone and after talking to his attorney and being advised that given the fact that right now he could make Melanie legal guardian in his absence because he has sole legal and physical custody that is exactly what he did. This way Melanie could always fight for and do what's best for Jo in his absence and not even Evelyn could do a damn think to stop her.

Once Melanie finishes up with her call to the tow truck company she shoves her phone in her pocket and opens her arms for a group hug with Nessa, Ritza, Summer and Sasha.

"I love all of you guys, thank you for coming to back me up tonight."

"Your our family, where else would we be?" Nessa says

"We will always come when you call" Summer says

"Or in this case when Nessa calls for you" Ritza adds with a chuckle

"And you already know I have your back and your front any day of the week" Sasha says as she wraps her arm around her neck and kisses her cheek.

Melanie nods her head, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself as she lays her head on top of Sasha's and allows herself a minute to breath.

"I know but still…thank you."

Nessa steps forward and wraps her arms around Melanie and Sasha and it's just a matter of time before they are enveloped in another group hug as Ritza and Summer join right in.

They stand there for a few minute before Melanie lifts her head, smiles softly at each of them and slowly pulls away.

"I gotta go check on lady b-"

Nessa holds her hand up with a smile, halting Melanie in mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about us, go take care of your baby" She says with a wink

Melanie gives her another smile before nodding her head, turning around and jogging up the stairs two by two heading straight towards her bedroom.

The minute she opens the door Joelle shoots her head up and looks in her direction. She jumps off the bed and scurry's over to greet her, but she doesn't make it more than two steps before Melanie picks her up in her arms and cradles her close to her body.

Mark smiles at them both, gets up kisses them both on the head and walks out quietly, making sure to close the door behind him once he left.

"I'm so sorry Jo, so so sorry" She says as she finally let's all of her emotions break through and begins to cry, as her tears stream down her cheeks and drops into Jo's tousled hair.

Jo responds barely above a whisper "Please don't make me go back Melly"

Sitting on the bed Mel shakes her head no and gently cups Jo's face in her hands as she rubs her fingers along her cheeks "I'm never going to make you go back to her Jo not ever."

"You promise?" She asks as silent tears begin to flow from her eyes and run over Melanie's fingers.

"Baby I promise" She says kissing the top of her forehead as Joelle nods her head in her hands, and leans herself forward to snuggle up as closely to her as possible.

"Never again baby, never again….I swear it" Melanie cries into her hair…..

 **A/N**

 **I know that ass whoopin was a longgggg time coming! I hope it was as gratifying for you to read as it was for me to write!**

 **Thank you all for still reading and supporting this story I appreciate you all I will talk to you all soon!**

 **XOXOX**

 **Really241**


	68. Whispered Wishes

**Chapter 68 – Whispered Wishes**

Roman stood in the doorway and gently set his bag down as he watches them sleep. Melanie facing the door with her arms wrapped around Jo who was wound around Melanie as if she were a snake and Melanie were her prey.

Shaking his head he wiped his hand down his face and remembered the last conversation he had with his loves on facetime after the two had finally gained a semblance of peace after the shit storm they had just been through.

 **Flashback**

 _The side of her face was red and beginning to swell and Roman could see marks all along her neck, but he ignored them for now intent only on talking to and reassuring his daughter and his wife._

" _Baby girl daddy is so sorry, if I would have known I would of never of made you go to your moms house, baby I swear it" Roman said softly, the anguish in his voice palpable._

 _Sitting in Melanie's lap she pulled Melanie's arms around her so that she was draped in her embrace before gently shaking her head and using Melanie's arm as a pillow._

" _It's not your fault daddy" she says through a yawn "You didn't hurt me….mommy did….you would never hurt me"_

" _No baby I wouldn't" he said with tears in his eyes as he looked as his daughter "And your mom shouldn't have either, she should've never of hurt you like that baby"_

" _I know" she said again as she snuggled her back against Melanie and closed her eyes "But Melly saved me…she always comes for me….whenever I call her she comes." she said as her eyes begin to close and Melanie gently ran her fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes to hold her own tears at bay._

" _I know she does baby, our Mel always come through" he said as he smiled softly at Melanie who was gazing down at Jo._

 _Joelle nodded her head sleepily before turning in her arms and nuzzling into Melanie's chest "Always" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around Melanie's waist._

 _Cradling her close to the chest Melanie and Roman were quiet as they watch Joelle drift off to sleep._

 _Less than 5 minutes later Melanie felt Joelle's body go completely slack against her own. Turning to place her on the bed Joelle began to toss and turn and cry out in her arms as she felt herself being removed from her embrace._

" _Okay baby, okay, sssshhh it's okay I got you, Melly's got you baby." Melanie soothed as she brought Joelle back to her chest and smoothed out her hair as she calmed her down._

 _Falling back into a deep sleep Melanie looks up at the computer screen and shakes her head as Roman wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes._

" _How could she do that her" he said sadly_

" _Le I don't know all I know is I'm never sending her back" she said with a shake of her head_

" _Oh that's not even up for debate, she is never getting near our daughter again" he says the anger rising in his voice._

 **End Flashback**

Quietly walking forward he leans on the bed and kisses Joelle on the head as he moves her hair away from her face.

Leaning forward he does the same to Melanie before attempting to uncoil his daughter from his wife.

He was able to get one arm unhooked before Joelle started to whine in her sleep and he felt a punch colliding with his chest that not only knocked the wind out of him but knocked him flat on his ass as he landed with an oomf and clutched his chest.

"Shiiiitttt!" he groaned out as he looked up at the bed to see a wild eyed Melanie clutching a still sleeping Jo to her chest.

"Bella! Winter! Intrusus! (Intruder)"

Before he can even blink Bella and Winter come charging into the bedroom teeth bared and growling as if they haven't been fed in weeks.

They look around from side to side as Melanie gets to her knees, the whole while still cradling a sleeping Joelle in her arms.

"Lalelei it's me babe, it's me…I'm sorry I scared you" Roman panted wildly as Bella and Winter continued to look for the intruder, completely oblivious to the fact that Melanie was referring to Roman.

"Le…" she gasped as she squints and tentatively leans forward.

"Yeah baby" he says slowly making his way to his feet as Winter rubs up along his body.

"Shit, I almost had Winter and Bella rip your throat out…Winter, Bella et falsum terror" (Down…false alarm)"

"I know, it's my fault I should have told you I was coming home tonight"

"Yea….I thought you were going to come home tomorrow night"

Shaking his head he inched his way up on the bed still rubbing at his chest "I couldn't stay away, not knowing that you and Jo needed me" he said reaching out to caress her face in his hand.

Leaning into his caress Melanie closed her eyes and rubbed her face against his palm.

"I'm so glad your home Le" she whispers as her breath catches in her throat.

So am I baby, he says as he leans forwards and gently presses his lips to hers.

"You think you can get out of her octopus grip to come and talk to me for a few minutes?"

Melanie looks at him and slightly shrugs her shoulders as she looks down at Jo and runs her fingers along the side of her face.

"She's been like this since you got her back hasn't she?"

Melanie nods her head as she places gentle kisses along her face, and slowly pulls a limb at a time from being wrapped around her body.

Jo begins to whimper a little but Melanie instantly goes into action.

"It's okay baby girl, Im here….Melly's here….lay down and sleep baby…your safe…I promise" she says as she continues to kiss at her face.

Her method worked as Joelle slowly but surely slackened and loosened her grip around Melanie just enough for Melanie to untangle herself from Jo and slowly ease out of bed.

Roman extended his hand, and waited for her to place her hand in his before standing and quietly leading her to their walk in closet. Turning on the light and closing the door enough to give them privacy but leaving it open just enough to see Joelle he pulled Melanie into his arms and wrapped one arm around her back while his other hand gripped the back of her head.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection she pressed her face into his chest and finally let go.

"Leati she hurt her…she hit her..she mocked her…she choked her.." she said bobbing her head as she sobbed into his chest.

"I know baby, I know"

"How could she?!" she sobbed "How could she do that to any child let alone her own daughter….Jo didn't deserve that, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that by anyone, let alone her own mother." she says as she continues to sob into his chest as Roman holds her in his arms.

"Evelyn doesn't deserve her Le…she doesn't" she cried as he continued to let her get it all out.

Roman knew she had been strong for Jo, she had kept it together for his baby and now it was his turn to be strong for her. He saw the depths she went to, to get Joelle back, he saw her getting assaulted and pushed against the wall but refusing to let Joelle go. He saw her heart break in front of his eyes as she listened to what was happening to Jo and he related one hundred and ten percent because so did his as he repeatedly watched the video that Nessa had sent him of the incident that night.

He said it before and he would say it again, this proved his point to a T, blood alone does not make someone family just as Evelyn birthing Joelle doesn't make her a mother. Melanie was her mother, that was a fact and after tonight he would defend that with his dying breath.

"She doesn't babe, she doesn't deserve her at all, but that is why Jo has you. You're everything Evelyn isnt" he says as he holds her face in his hands.

"You give her everything that she needs, everything that she wants, and everything that she deserves. You're her mom Lalelei. I know this, you know this and Jo knows this. Why do you think she looks for you when things go wrong? She depends on you and as of now you've never failed her." he says as he strokes her face with his thumbs.

"She admires you, she looks up to you, hell she idolizes you and has since the moment she saw you walk across the screen that one faithful night when she and I were facetiming" he says as a small smile graces her lips.

"Jo loves you and so do I Mel, we were incomplete before you walked into our lives but you fixed us, you fixed us both" he says as he leans forwards and captures her lips in his as her tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry baby" he murmured against her lips "I'm going to fix this I promise" he says as his own tears begin to fall.

Melly nods her head and leans up to kiss his lips as her hands inch up and around his neck.

His arms wrap around her waist as she lays her head on his shoulder and they both enjoy the long awaited comfort of being in each other's arms. Both of them sighing contently, their quiet and serene moment is broken when they hear a soft cry followed by

"Mellyyyyy…where are yoooooou?"

Immediately pulling from Roman's embrace Melanie made a bee line for the bed with Roman following closely behind. Easing up on the bed Joelle instantly latched onto her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Melly where'd you go?" she asks shakily

"Lady bug I was in the closet. I didn't want to wake you" she says as Roman sits down next to her.

"Why were you in the closet" she asks with her eyes closed.

Melanie kissed her on her forehead and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Looking up at Roman she smiles and says "Because we didn't want to wake you"

Joelle yawns and wipes her face before gripping Melanie's shirt in her hand "Whose we Melly?"

"Me and Mel" Roman answers with a soft smile "Melly was talking to me baby girl, I came home early" he says as he runs his fingers along her cheek.

Joelle slowly puts her head up and smiles at her father in the dark.

"Daddy…you came home?" she says as her voice cracks.

"I sure did baby, I came home to be with you and Mel" he says as he scoops her up and into his lap.

She wraps one hand around his neck and reaches for Melanie with her other.

Melanie brings Jo's hand to her lips and then leans her head on Roman's shoulder. He wraps his arm under her chin and caresses the side of her face before lifting his arm and bringing her head to lay on his chest as she clutches Jo's hand in her own.

Yawning Joelle snuggles into her father tightens her grip on Melanie and falls asleep.

Roman sits holding his family for a while before taking a deep breathe. Kissing Melanie on her forehead she stirs next to him and sits up while rubbing at her eyes.

"Laleleli take our baby girl while I change and get ready for bed."

Nodding Melanie stands up and lifts Joelle into her arms walks to her side of the bed, and lays down exactly the way that Roman found them when he walked into the bedroom, facing the door with Joelle tangled around her body.

Roman quickly changes inside the closet into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and climbs into bed. Reaching out he placed his hand on Melanie's back and pulls her close to him so that Joelle is sandwiched protectively between the two as he rubs his hand up and down Melanie's back, the both of them falling into a deep dreamless sleep while holding Joelle safely between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. The site in front of him is nothing short of breathtaking as he watches Joelle alternate between slowly rubbing her hand against Melanie's cheek before laying her face down so that it is directly on top of her cheek and placing little kisses all along her face. He watched her whisper something to Melanie before snuggling down and hugging her closely.

His daughter was _**deeply**_ attached to Melanie and it was for good reason.

Without opening her eyes Melanie absentmindedly runs her hand up and down Joelle's back.

Joelle sighed in content and ran her hands through Melanie's tousled hair.

"Morning Lady bug" Melanie sighed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Melly" Joelle said softly as she placed her hand on the crown of Melanie's head.

Melanie caresses her face with her hand while Roman watches on in awe. This is the life that his daughter deserves.

Looking over in his direction Melanie smiles and blows him a kiss "Morning Le" Roman shakes his head back and forth as he motioned with his index finger for her to come closer.

"Don't give me that, give me the real thing."

Giggling Melanie inches forward as Roman does the same and presses her lips to his in a sweet good morning kiss.

"Much Better" Roman mutters as he slowly pulls away. Taking his arms and wrapping them around Melanie he pulls her and Joelle into his arms.

"Morning Baby Girl"

"Morning Daddy" Joelle says as she turns her head and kisses her dad on the cheek before turning all her attention back to Melanie.

Smiling he kisses the back of her head as Melanie gently shakes her head and kisses her forehead.

"Baby girl stay here with daddy I need to go to the bathroom"

Joelle softly whines but Melanie simply smiles and cups the back of her head while kissing her along her face. "It's okay baby I'll be right back plus daddy is here" she says as her thumb caresses Joelle's cheek

Roman sits up and reaches out for Joelle "Come here baby girl come cuddle with daddy"

Joelle looks at Melanie and to her dad and back at Melanie again before slowly nodding her head and crawling into her father's arms. Cradling her to his body he watches Joelle watch Melanie like a hawk as she climbs out of bed and heads to the rest room.

"Baby Girl" he whispers as he kisses the back of his daughters head just as Melanie closes the bathroom door behind her.

"Yea daddy" she answers softly

"What did you say to your Melly while she was sleeping before she woke up?"

Joelle put her head down and began to play with her fingers. Roman shifted her so that she was facing him and tilted her head up to look at him.

Swallowing thickly at her swollen little cheek and the deep red bruising around her neck he tucked her hair behind her ear and ran his fingers along her cheeks.

"You can tell Daddy" he coo'd

Joelle opened then closed her mouth, before turning her head over her shoulder to look at the bathroom door. Slowly turning her head to face her father, her eyes filled with tears as she whispered "I said I wish I was her daughter instead of my mom's"

Romans heart instantly broke as he pulled his daughters head to his chest just as Melanie exited the bathroom.

Catching the look on his face she eases back into bed, scoots closely to his side leans her head against his shoulder and runs her hand through Jo's hair.

"What's wrong Lady bug" she asks as she waits for Jo to look at her.

Roman leans down and rubs Joelle's back. "Tell her baby girl…Tell your Melly what you just told me." he urges.

Joelle shakes her head no

"It's okay baby you know you can tell Mel anything right?"

Joelle looks up at her father and briefly at Melanie before slowly nodding her head.

Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath before slowly opening them and saying hesitantly "I told daddy I wish I was your daughter instead of mommies" she said as she quickly lowered her head and shut her eyes.

Melanie's eyes grew wide as tears began to circle around the rim of her eyes. She looked at Roman who smiled softly at her before looking back at Joelle who still had her head down and eyes firmly planted on the comforter.

Lifting her little face with her index finger Melanie smiles at Joelle as she wipes the stream of tears from her cheek.

"Who says you're not my daughter?" she says softly as Joelle looks up at her in question.

"What do you mean?" Joelle asks

"You said you wished you were my daughter instead of your moms."

Joelle nods her head yes

"Who said you're not my daughter? Because as far as I'm concerned you are" Melanie says honestly as she again wipes her tears away.

Joelle shakes her head "But I can't be your daughter because you didn't carry me in your belly" she says sadly as she reaches out to touch Melanie's stomach.

"Oh lady bug" Melanie sighs as she cups her cheek. "I want to show you something okay" she says as she nods her head "Stay here with daddy. I'm going to go and let my fur babies out and then I'm going to bring something upstairs that I want you to see." She says as she leans over and kisses Joelle on the nose and Roman on the lips as she quickly rolls out of bed beckoning Winter and Bella to follow behind her.

Returning less than 5 minutes later clutching a photo album to her chest she slides back into bed and up next to Roman as Joelle continues to look sadly at the comforter.

Placing the book in her lap she moves it over so that it is sitting in the middle of her and Joelle's lap.

Turning to the first page she points to a very old picture of a young girl, a young boy and 2 adults.

"You remember when I showed you the picture of my mom that's in my locket?"

Joelle nods her head yes.

"Well this is her with her parents and her brother…..my uncle Ric"

Joelle's face scrunches in confusion as she looks at the picture then up at Melly as Roman smiles on at the both of them, knowing exactly where Melanie was going with her line of questioning.

"What's wrong Jo?" Melanie asks knowing full well why Jo was looking at her completely confused

"She looks different from the rest of her family….why?"

"Well that's because my mom was adopted"

Joelle looks up at her as if mulling over the information she was being given.

"Her mom couldn't carry another baby the way she did with my moms brother Ric but they desperately wanted another child, so they adopted my mom when she was almost a year old." Melanie explained softly.

"So your grandma didn't carry your mom in her belly?" she asked as she sniffled and gently wiped at her face.

"Nope she didn't but that didn't change the fact that her parents, my grandparents" she says as she points to her own chest.

"Loved her with all of their hearts" she said as she pushed back a small sob "And it doesn't change the fact that even to this day" She says using her finger to point down at the comforter. "My Uncle Ric still adores my mom, and you know why?" she asks as Joelle shakes her head as a lone tear runs down her cheek.

"Because blood doesn't always make you a family baby, no my mom wasn't their blood but she was still a Fleihr, and they still loved her just as much as they loved their son, and they never made her feel any differently, never made her feel less than, or that she wasn't just as much theirs as her brother regardless of what she looked like." Melanie says as she runs her hand down the side of Joelle's face.

"I say all that to say it doesn't matter to me that I didn't get to carry you in my belly, all that matters is that I love you beyond reason, I love you more than anyone else in my life and I will do anything to protect you because I love you just that much Jo" she said her voice crackling the entire way.

"So blood or not, you're _**my**_ baby, _**my**_ daughter the same way my mom was her parents. They didn't care about a blood connection and I don't either" Melanie said shaking her head "Because I have a connection with you here…." She said patting her chest "In my heart and in my heart you little one….are mine" she said tearfully as Joelle burst into tears and flung herself into Melanie's arms.

"You promise I can be yours" she says through her tears as she clutches Melanie tightly.

"Baby as God as my witness you're mine, I'm sorry to say you got the short end of the stick because you're stuck with me, you and your daddy" she says chuckling through her tears as Roman wraps his hand around her neck and places his lips against her forehead.

"I have to disagree with you Lalelei, I didn't get the short end of anything, I hit the jackpot" he says as he picks Melanie up and places her in his lap as he holds them both in his arms.

Shifting out of bed he puts an arm under Melanie's legs and one around her arms and lifts her in the air bridal style as she holds onto a now smiling Jo.

"Come on, I need to feed my girls" he says as Joelle places her hand on his face and smiles happily at him from Melanie's arms.

"Ohhh wait, Melly can you make us muffins?" Joelle asks as she whips her head around and gives her the puppy dog eyes.

"If its muffins you want sweetpea then its muffins you'll get" she nods as Joelle does a quick fist pump in the air as Melanie and Roman both let out a laugh.

Getting to the kitchen Roman places Melanie on her feet, and Joelle on a kitchen stool.

Melanie immediately goes to the fridge and starts to pull out the things that she need to make the muffins.

Roman takes a few steps away to head toward Melanie to begin to help but Joelle quickly tugs on his hand.

Darting her eyes from Melanie who was had her back to them as she put everything on the kitchen counter and back to her father she waves him closer to her with her hand.

Smiling he bends at the waist so that his face is close to hers.

Joelle looks around him back to Melanie. Nodding her head in relief once she realized Melanie still had her back to them she leaned forward and whispered to her father.

"Daddy, can Melly adopt me like her grandma adopted her mom?"

Roman tilts his head and is shocked for a moment before shock gives way to a small smile that spreads across his lips. He can't lie the thought crossed his mind he just hadn't had a chance to bring it up to Mel yet. That and he knew Melanie didn't care about legalities, just like she told Jo upstairs in every way that counted Joelle was already hers.

"Is that what you want Jo?" he whispered back at her

Joelle nodded her little head and ran a hand through her hair "I do dad…I really, really do. I know Melly already said I was hers and I believe her because well she's Melly" she says as she darts her gaze around him again to make sure Melly was still occupied. "And I know she wouldn't lie, not about something like this but I want her to adopt me because I want her to be my mom….my real mom." She says softly

"I have a friend who is adopted so I think I know how it works, but I'm hoping that we can ask Melly to do it." she says quietly as she continues to plead her case. "Especially if it means she would really be my mom"

Roman looked at Joelle with tears in his eyes, how could he deny her this heartfelt request when she was so adamant about it.

"I'll ask her baby girl" he said as he ran his knuckles softly over the side of Joelle's face.

Joelle shook her head and asked hesitantly "Daddy can we ask her together?"

Roman smiled even wider "Of course baby girl" he said as he smiled uncontrollably.

Joelle nodded her head and looked back over at Melanie who still had her back turned.

"Melly….can I…" looking at her dad who nodded his encouragement, she cleared her throat and started again "Melly can me and daddy ask you something?"

Melanie turned around smiled and walked towards Joelle and Roman.

"Of course baby you can ask me anything" she said as she put her hands on the Kitchen Island.

Joelle briefly lowered her gaze and took a deep breath before looking back up at Melanie and saying

"Well I was wondering, if you would…..if you would adopt me"

 **A/N**

 **I love this family so much...I want Mel, Roman and Joelle to be a family and I want Evelyn out the picture and I'm trying not to kill her off but she is making it hard for me...the Court scene is coming up and its gonna be a heart wrencher so buckle up!**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**


End file.
